Majora: La mascara del Cataclismo
by DAAMHarlock
Summary: Luego de salvar Hyrule, Link y A2, mejor conocida como Andrea, van en busca de Navi pero se topan con varios problemas en el camino pero no solo eso, una misteriosa chica con una flor cubriéndole un ojo busca a una rubia al que debió haber matado en su mundo. Contiene violencia sangrienta, Lenguaje malsonante y lemon. Secuela de la Ocarina del Tiempo. Link x A2 x Zero ¡SPOILERS!
1. Prologo

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **Nota** **s del autor** **: Cabe destacar que las sagas de Drakengard y Nier son parte del mismo universo, por lo que ambas obras** **de Yoko Taro** **no son independientes.**

 **Por último, esta es una adaptación del juego de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask conservando la mayor parte de la trama con ciertos cambios y la inclusión de personajes del universo de Drakengard 3 y Nier: Automata, por parte de A2 como la protectora de Link.**

 **Advertencia: contiene violencia sangrienta** **,** **lenguaje fuerte** **y temas sexuales** **.**

* * *

 **PROLOGO** **: PERSECUCION HACIA UNA DIMENSION DESCONOCIDA**

 **[NieR: Automata OST - Sound of the End (Dynamic - Vocals)]**

 **CIUDAD CATEDRAL**

Después de vivir las cruentas batallas y haber asesinado a un cierto número de entonadoras, una chica llamada Zero finalmente había llegado al puente de la catedral con un último objetivo, matar a One, la última que venía siendo una sus 'hermanas' entonadoras.

— Zero, ¿segura que estarás bien? —se escuchó la voz infantil preocupada por su integridad.

— Estaré bien, Mikhail, no te preocupes por mí, primero mato a One y luego descansaré en paz. —dijo la mencionada mirando hacia arriba en donde volaba un dragón blanco de ojos rojos.

Después de eso realizó un aterrizaje muy audaz por medio de una voltereta, seguida por un gran espadazo hacia un soldado, luego después corrió por las paredes atravesando a unos soldados más creando un gran baño de sangre y cortando cada tejido a su paso.

Luego después apuñaló a uno de ellos con su espada, matándolo instantáneamente.

Los demás soldados se le quedaban viendo a la peliblanca quien caminaba hacia el centro del círculo que ellos habían creado.

— Me llamo Zero, la entonadora original, y la inmortal... —decia la mujer cuando unos cuantos soldados se le fueron encima.

Ellos acorralaron a la asesina en un intento para someterla pero con una gran fuerza impresionante, Zero logró quitarse todo ese peso encima, irritándose por la acción de esos tipos.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Intento hacer un discurso!—les reclamó molesta. — A ver... ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Puta madre! ¡Ahora si me perdí por su culpa! —bramó pateando a un soldado en el abdomen.

De inmediato, Zero empezó a mutilar a los soldados que se metían en su camino, uno a uno iba cayendo hecho trizas tendidos en su propio charco de sangre, la peliblanca se estaba manchando de todo ese líquido rojo con olor a metal en lo que cruzaba el puente.

Mikhail, el dragón blanco, peleaba con uno de color purpura oscura llamado Gabriel, quien escupe fuego que por poco derribaba a Zero.

— ¡Toma esto! —exclamó Mikhail lanzándole lumbre para hacer que el dragón oscuro se fuera abajo.

Al lograr pasar la mayor parte del puente después de muchos contratiempos, Zero finalmente se vio frente a frente a su ultima enemiga, tenía cabellos rubios, ojos rojos y una marca en la frente de un numero uno romano.

— ¡One! — la encaró la peliblanca determinada para luego cargar contra la rubia.

— ¿Acaso piensas que eres la única que puede arreglar las cosas? —inquirió One chocando las espadas con la chica defendiéndose. — ¡El mundo no necesita de los entonadoras!

— Por supuesto, estoy de acuerdo. — dijo Zero de forma casual.

— ¡Entonces muérete, Zero!

— ¡Morirás primero, hermanita!

Entre un intercambio de palabras, Zero y One seguían repartiéndose golpes con la espada pero ninguna se quería dejar vencer, la peliblanca ya había aniquilado a casi todas sus hermanas que ella misma había creado hace mucho tiempo atrás y para descansar en paz, lo que tenía que hacer era eliminarlas una por una y One era la única que quedaba con vida y que tenía que matar.

Parecía una tarea sencilla pero no lo era, Zero no la tenía fácil debido a las habilidades que la otra tenia, quien lanzó una clase de hechizo para intentar paralizar a Zero, pero esta logró esquivar la técnica y tras hacer un somersault, movió su espada para eludir la otra y así logró hacerle un sangriento corte en el torso, no fue profundo pero si lo suficiente para hacerla sangrar y hacer un pequeño charco rojizo.

— ¡Maldita seas...! — masculló One quejandose del dolor en dicha area. — ¿Cómo has podido...?

— ¿Cómo te pareció eso, gusano? —habló Zero oyendose muy sadica en su tono de voz.

— No sabes con quien estas tratando... —le intentó advertir la rubia tratando de sobreponerse.

— Ohhh... Claro que se con quién trato... —le contestó Zero acercándose más y más...

— Zero... Maldita imbécil... —masculló One visiblemente molesta tambaleando.

— Te llegó la hora, One. —declaró la peliblanca levantando su espada hacia arriba.

Justo cuando Zero iba a asestarle el golpe de gracia, se sintió un fuerte temblor por toda la zona y varios edificios se vinieron abajo y Gabriel quedó enterrado en los escombros, Mikhail en cambio se tuvo que quitar del derrumbe llegando hacia el puente que se estaba haciendo pedazos.

Luego de repente, el cielo se agrietó abriendo una gran especie de vórtice rompiendo el espacio/tiempo por razones desconocidas, fue entonces cuando todo empezó a ser absorbido a su paso debido a la gran fuerza del vórtice, el dragón blanco voló rapidamente hacia donde estaba la peliblanca para ayudarla a alejarse de ese desastre.

— ¡Zero! ¡Zero! — exclamó Mikhail intentando escapar de esa gran fuerza del viento absorbente.

— ¡Mikhail! ¡No te separes de mi! —gritó la mencionada tratando de sostenerse de la escama del dragón blanco.

— ¡No te suelteees! —expresó el dragón asegurándose de proteger su integridad.

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTOOOO! —exclamó One a todo pulmón mientras era absorbida junto con los demás hacia dentro de ese vórtice.

Fue una catrastofe inexplicable que dejó gran parte de la catedral destrozada, muchas personas murieron aplastadas por los grandes escombros, los edificios se habían caído, incluyendo la iglesia.

Ademas, Zero, Mikhail y One fueron llevados a una dimension desconocida, muy identica a su tierra en donde ellas habian nacido.

 **[Fin de la cancion]**

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO - EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LOS BOSQUES**

En los cielos de esos misteriosos bosques de dicha dimensión, se abrió el mismísimo vórtice dejando caer a Zero y a Mikhail a esa zona llena de árboles.

Los dos cayeron mal chocando contra las ramas de los árboles en lo que aterrizaban dolorosamente en el suelo, cayendo inconscientes por unos momentos.

— Mierda… ¿Dónde estamos…? —dijo la chica reponiéndose de la brutal caída junto al dragón blanco. — ¡Mikhail! ¡Oye! ¡Despierta, dragón flojo!

La peliblanca zarandeaba a la criatura hasta finalmente hacerlo abrir los ojos.

— Ze-Zero… —articuló el dragón despertándose poco a poco. — ¿Qué es este lugar? No parece ser la ciudad catedral…

— Asi parece… Vamos… tenemos que encontrar una salida. —indicó la mencionada en tono serio.

Mientras caminaban, a lo lejos se podía ver a un chico de aspecto elfo montando un animal que resultaba ser una yegua y detrás de él, estaba una chica del mismo aspecto, ambos llevaban unas túnicas verdes.

De lo que no se percataban la peliblanca y el dragón, es que una misteriosa figura y unas nos hadas observaban a esos dos, les entraban las ganas de 'jugar con ellos un rato'.

Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba One? ¿Dónde estaba su objetivo? No se sabía a ciencia cierta a donde se habia ido.

Al oir unos pasos, Zero y Mikhail pararon en seco mirando a su alrededor para encontrar a esas personas.

— ¡Vengan aquí si son tan valientes! ¡MUESTRENSE! — exclamó la mujer amenazando con desenvainar su espada. — ¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

— ¿Puedes dejar de gritar por un segundo? —rezongaba una voz masculina que al parecer provenía de una máscara bizarra en forma de corazón y unos picos en las partes laterales. — Traigo jaqueca.

— ¿Quién mierdas eres? —lo encaró Zero apuntándole con la espada.

— Solo un chico que se la pasa vagando por estos bosques… Y que quiere destruir el mundo entero. —respondió el tipo de la máscara.

— Con que quieres destruir la tierra… ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver! —exclamó la peliblanca cargando hacia el hombre de esa bizarra mascara.

Zero intentó asestarle un golpe, pero unas grandes ondas de energía la mandaron a volar junto con Mikhail varios kilómetros hasta chocar con unos árboles y quedar tendidos en el suelo.

— Puta madre… Ese idiota es muy poderoso. —siseó la chica visiblemente enfurecida. —Nadie se burla de mí… Nadie se burla de Zero… Ni de Mikhail… Te mataré…

No se percataba de la gran locura que ese misterioso chico ocasionaría posteriormente. Y además necesitaría algo más poderoso para vencer a esa bestia, y sobre todo, a su archi-enemiga.

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, la verdad es que nunca he jugado a la saga de Drakengard ni nada asi que perdónenme si soy muy ignorante en todo eso.**

 **En fin, como he dicho antes, la trama del Majora's Mask será la misma pero con ciertas escenas subidas de tono debido al comportamiento que ostenta Zero como en el juego, aunque si** **será** **un poco OOC en momentos clave.**

 **Sin más que decir, cuídense y disfruten de los videojuegos.**


	2. Mundo Paralelo

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 1 – MUNDO PARALERO.**

 _ **EN EL REINO DE HYRULE RESUENAN LOS ECOS DE UNA LEYENDA, UNA LEYENDA MUY CERCANA A LA FAMILIA REAL QUE HABLA DE UN NIÑO...**_

 _ **UN NIÑO QUE, TRAS VENCER AL MAL Y SALVAR HYRULE CON EL APOYO DE UNA MUJER QUE VINO DEL MUNDO DONDE LA HUMANIDAD SE HABIA EXTINGUIDO POR COMPLETO, SE ALEJÓ DEL REINO JUNTO CON ELLA QUE HICIERON DE AMBOS UNA LEYENDA...**_

 _ **DESPUES DE LIBRAR MIL BATALLAS VIAJANDO A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO, LOS DOS SE EMBARCARON EN UN VIAJE.**_

 _ **UN VIAJE SECRETO Y PERSONAL.**_

 _ **UN VIAJE EN BUSCA DE UNA QUERIDA AMIGA DE ELLOS...**_

 _ **UNA AMIGA DE LA QUE SE SEPARARON CUANDO POR FIN EL NIÑO Y LA MUJER CUMPLERON SU HEROICO DESTINO Y OCUPARON SU LUGAR JUNTO A LAS LEYENDAS...**_

En alguna parte más profunda de los bosques perdidos, se veía una yegua más o menos grande caminando junto con un elfo de cabellos rubios de ojos azules con unas gorra y túnicas verdes, detrás del muchacho estaba una elfa de cabellos blancos, cuyos ojos eran del mismo color que los del chico y llevaba la misma ropa.

Los dos no se percataban de que estaban siendo observados por unas misteriosas dos hadas detrás de un árbol.

— Andrea... Ya hemos buscado por todas partes y todavía no hay señal de ella. —habló el chico con la cabeza gacha.

— No sabemos hacia donde se fue... —respondió la mencionada en el mismo estado mirando los alrededores. — No quiero ser pesimista pero... Probablemente se haya ido a otro lugar, muy lejos...

— Dios... Y tanto que nos ayudó. —respondió el elfo triste.

— Anímate, Link. — dijo Andrea pidiéndole que quitara esa cara larga. — Estoy segura de que Navi no debe haber ido demasiado lejos.

— Eso espero... —respondió el niño tratando de ser positivo.

Y así los tres caminaron por el bosque buscando a la dicha hada sin éxito, sin embargo esas dos hadas se pusieron a volar hacia donde estaban la yegua y los dos elfos, aprovechando de que los dos estaban distraídos, las hadas embistieron el hocico del animal provocando que rechinara y entonces Link y Andrea cayeran al suelo.

Nadie se daba cuenta, de que unas misteriosas figuras estaban caminando por la misma dirección solo para presenciar lo que venía a continuación.

Y entonces apareció una misteriosa mascara con detalles bizarros con unos picos en las partes laterales y después apareció un tipo de sombrero infantil y atuendo andrajoso de color rojizo frente al dúo.

— ¡Lo han hecho muy bien, hadas! —los felicitó el chico levantando la mascara. — Me gustaría saber si tiene algo de valor... Espera, Este chico... ¿Y que hace una mujer con él? Bueno, eso no será ningún problema.

Fue asi como el tipo se aproximó hacia la pareja con el propósito de saquear algun tipo de objeto que ambos ostentaban. Lo que encontró fue una ocarina, pero no cualquier ocarina común y corriente, esa era la Ocarina del Tiempo que le fue dado a Link.

El fulano se puso a jugar con la ocarina intentando tocarla para la risa de los tres.

— ¡Oooh! Que ocarina tan bonita... ¡Oye , Skull kid, déjame tocarla! ¡Quiero verla! — pidió el hada de color purpura, para luego ser golpeada por la otra.

— ¡No puedes, Tael! — la regañó el hada de color claro molesta. — ¿Que haríamos si se te cayera y se rompiera? ¡No! ¡No la toques!

— Pero hermana... ¿Por qué no puedo tocarla yo también? — preguntó la mencionada mostrándose apenada.

En ese momento, Link y Andrea recobraron el conocimiento solo para presenciar las tonterías que Skull Kid y las hadas hacian.

— Tu... ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi Ocarina? — lo encaró el elfo mirándolo desafiante y alarmando a las hadas.

— ¡Skull kid! ¡Mira detras de tí! — le advirtieron las hadas al ver a los elfos de pie.

— Devuelvele su ocarina, o no podrás a lamentarlo. — Andrea lo amenazaba acercándose junto con Link con intenciones de agarrarlo.

Sin embargo, Skull kid logró eludirlos dando un salto alto y terminó encima de la yegua haciendo que esta corriera como el alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡No se llevarán a epona! —exclamó Link agarrándose de ella en un costado.

— ¡Se arrepentirán por lo que están haciendo! —secundó Andrea sujetándose por el otro lado del animal.

Después de la nada apareció un misterioso dragón blanco de ojos rojos acompañado por una chica de cabellos blancos adornados por un moño negro en la parte posterior de la cabeza, un ojo rosado y un pétalo que cubría el otro vistiendo de un vestido revelador del color blanco en el camino.

— ¡Ahí estas maldito bastardooo! — gritó a todo pulmón bajándose del lomo del dragón.

— ¡Zero!

— ¡No te detengas, Mikhail! ¡Te necesito para que salgamos de este lugar! —comandó la mencionada corriendo hacia donde se dirigía Skull Kid.

La persecución continuaba por todo el bosque, las fuerzas de ambos elfos se estaba acabando a cada segundo que pasaba en lo que se les cansaban los brazos.

— ¡OOYEE! — exclamó Zero a todo pulmón logrando llegar hacia los demás. — ¡Voy a despedazarte hijo de tu pu...!

Pero no logró cumplir con la oracion que estaba a punto de declarar porque Skull Kid de alguna forma utilizó una clase de poder impresionante que hizo que Link se soltara del agarre y entonces volara y chocara con Zero de manera que ambos se descendieron vertiginosamente por las colinas del bosque.

— ¡ZEROOO! — exclamó Mikhail al ver como la la mujer y el elfo caian rodando cuesta abajo lastimándose.

Link y Zero seguían cayendo cuesta abajo estrellándose con varios arboles y algunas rocas hasta llegar al grado de casi, y por poco romperse los huesos hasta que finalmente un gran árbol paró el tramo con Zero golpeándose fuertemente la espalda y por ende, protegiendo a Link de recibir un grave golpe en la cabeza que pudo haber acabado con su vida y ambos cayeron inconscientes.

Por otra parte, Andrea se había golpeado la parte baja de la espalda tras no poder sostenerse de Epona y chocar contra un tronco cayendo inconsciente en el acto.

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, se topó con algo que jamás había visto en su vida, era el dragón blanco que acompañaba a Zero.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Que le hiciste a Link?! — espetó Andrea poniéndose de pie amenazando con atacarlo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No me hagas daño, por favor! —le suplicó Mikhail asustado por la faceta de la elfa. — ¡Te lo imploro!

— ¿Cómo puedo saber que no me atacarás? — indagó Andrea encarándolo.

— Bueno, verás. —dijo el dragón blanco ya tranquilizándose un poco. — Soy un dragón que odia hacer daño a la gente, pero lo hago porque Zero me lo pide.

— ¿Zero? ¿Quién es esa persona?

— Ella es una entonadora, su destino fue matar a sus hermanas y la he estado ayudando con esa misión.

Eso atrajo la atención de Andrea, ya que todo eso le recordaba a ella misma en su vida anterior como una androide de una organización llamada YoRHa, aquella que mataba y asesinaba a todo que se cruzaba en su camino pasando tragedia tras tragedia antes de convertirse en una Hyliana y protectora de Link.

— Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también he matado a cualquiera que se me cruzaba en mi camino en mi vida anterior como una androide, debió sufrir mucho. —explicó Andrea reconociendo sus acciones.

— ¿Tu también asesinabas personas? —preguntó el dragón pasmado por las palabras.

— Algo así, pero vamos a lo más importante, ¿Sabes dónde está Link? —lo interrogó la ex androide por el paradero de su protegido.

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Mikhail admitiendo no saber nada.

— Es un chico de cabellos rubios, lleva unas orejas puntiagudas como las mias, al igual que ambos llevamos esta vestimenta verde que ves aquí. — le aclaró Andrea describiendo su aspecto fisico de manera de que el dragón se ubicara.

— Ooh... Ya sé, creo que lo vi caerse cuesta abajo por esa colina con Zero. — comentó el dragón entendiendo las palabras de la chica.

— Entonces busquemos a Link y a esa mujer. —declaró Andrea determinada.

— Si quieres puedes subirte a mi lomo, así los buscaremos juntos. — dijo el dragón en tono amistoso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Andrea se subió al lomo del dragón y así entonces comenzaron a sobrevolar los bosques para buscarlos.

Mientras tanto, Link poco a poco recuperaba el conocimiento, no sentía la dura piel de un árbol, al contrario, sentía algo muy suave rozar su rostro.

— A-Andrea... ¿Qu-Que estas ha-haciendo? — articulaba Link medio adormilado, sin percatarse de que esa no era su amiga, sino alguien más.

Es entonces, cuando el héroe de tiempo llega a sentir como un pezón rozaba la media parte del rostro, y ya medio consciente, su rostro palideció tornándose muy rojo como tomate al descubrir que no era Andrea, sino Zero mirándolo de la misma manera y entonces...

— ¡AAAAAAHHH! —dejó salir un gran grito junto con la de la chica en estado de shock para luego alejarse unos metros.

— ¡¿QUE CARAJOS HICISTE, PENDEJO?! —farfulló la peliblanca con una gran vena en la cabeza molesta.

— ¿¡Tú qué hiciste?! ¡No te hecho nada, pervertida! — le contestó Link molesto señalando un pecho descubierto fuera de su vestido.

— Ohhh... Ahora resulta que te haces el valiente como para verme los pechos, ¿no es verdad? —contraatacó la mujer mirándolo de forma juguetona, para el nerviosismo del elfo. — Dime, niño, ¿Te gustó lo que viste?

— ¡Óyeme señorita! ¡No me salgas con eso! ¡Jamas tocaría a una chica de forma inapropiada! —le contestó nervioso Link apuntándole con el dedo de forma acusatoria, cosa que le divertía a la chica.

— Déjame decirte algo, mocoso... Soy una entonadora, y las entonadoras tenemos el deseo sexual más alto de lo que puedas imaginarte. —comentó Zero poniendo cada vez más nervioso al joven heroe. —Incluso no me importaria hacerlo con un niño lindo como tu...

Y para rematar Link sintió una ereccion que ejercia presion bajo sus shorts de la tunica, para poder aliviar eso, se puso a pensar en todo lo relacionado con las batallas que habia tenido en Hyrule y sobretodo, con Ganondorf.

— ¡No me te acerques, idiota! — Link la desafiaba desenvainando su arsenal.

— Ohh... Que estupenda espada tienes... — comentó Zero de forma sarcástica mostrando la suya. —Es una lástima que tenga que eliminar a un chico apuesto.

La espada de Zero lucia muchísimo mucho más brutal que la de Link, ya que la hoja se miraba mucho más larga y afilada, en pocas palabras, el elfo tenía que tomar precauciones.

— Ya me he enfrentado a varios guerreros fuertes antes... Asi que contigo no haré la excepción. — expresó Link determinado preparándose para atacar.

— Bueno... Ya que quieres una pelea. ¡Pues la tendrás! — bramaba Zero cuando de pronto ocurrió algo raro en ella. — ¿Qué diablos? ¿Me he quedado sin poderes?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes poderes que creías poseer? — preguntó Link extrañado por su comportamiento.

— ¡Ca-Cállate! ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —espetó Zero molesta por el comentario.

— ¡Por qué no me atacas como toda una guerrera que eres sin usar magia! —la retó Link apuntándole con la espada.

— ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Por qué no vienes y me pateas el culo, payaso?! —contestó Zero mostrándole una vena en la frente.

— ¡Si, voy a venir pero a romperte la cara, niñita!

— ¡Ven a ver si puedes, pendejo! ¡Ven a patearme el culo si te atreves, niño estúpido!

Tras un fuerte intercambio de insultos y muchas maldiciones del uno hacia el otro, estuvieron a punto de agarrarse a golpes cuando de repente…

— ¡ZEROOOOO! ¡AHIII ESTAAAAS! —se escuchó la voz de Mikhail tras haber encontrado a los dos.

— ¡Link! —exclamó Andrea al ver a su protegido sano y salvo.

Ambos bajaron hacia la zona haciendo que se evitara ese tumulto entre los dos, Andrea corrió hacia su protegido aliviada por verlo sano y salvo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te pasó nada? —dijo la elfa abrazándolo en ese estado.

— Estoy bien, Andrea, solo que pasó algo muy raro. —respondió Link para luego contarle algo al oído.

Zero sin embargo reprochaba al dragón por tardarse en recogerla, se miraba muy enfadada con él.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Mikhail! ¡¿Por qué mierda te tardaste tanto, huh?! —lo regañó la chica de la flor en un ojo sumamente molesta.

— ¡Lo siento, Zero! —chilló el dragón en su usual tono infantil.

Andrea se quedaba absorta, y sonrojada por lo que su protegido le contaba.

— ¿Te hizo algo esa chica? ¿Te tocó? —inquirió Andrea al oído curiosa.

— No, pero quería hacerme cosas raras y eso me puso nervioso. —argumentó Link hablándole al oído de tal manera de que Zero no se diera cuenta. — Dice que es una entonadora que tiene altos deseos sexuales y no sé que rollo.

— Ya veo, es como ese tal Ingo, quien quería tenerme para hacerme cosas, esa chica ha de estar muy bien retorcida de la mente. —Andrea se ubicaba a lo que le decía su protegido viendo a la chica discutir con el dragón.

— Probablemente, vamos, ese Skull Kid no puede haber ido demasiado lejos. —declaró Link tomando su iniciativa.

— Si, ese tipo de esa mascara rara se metió con la gente equivocada. —decía Andrea cuando Zero los escuchó.

— ¡Esperen! ¿Dijeron mascara? —indagó la mencionada parando oreja.

— ¿Qué hay con eso, señorita? —preguntó Link volteando a verla.

— Ese tipo… dijo que quiere destruir este mundo… ¡Hasta me derrotó con muchísima facilidad! —declaró Zero recordando aquel momento de toparse con él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó Andrea ante el comentario de esta. — ¿Acaso ese tipo te venció?

Zero asintió con la cabeza, se miraba muy bien irritada con tan solo recordar ese momento de la grave humillación que sufrió a manos de ese tipo.

— Tenemos que encontrar la forma de detener esa catástrofe… Y rápido… —declaró Zero seria.

— Si eso es verdad, entonces hay trabajo que hacer. —accedió Link no muy convencido.

Los cuatro emprendieron un viaje a pie por todo el bosque buscando al responsable, siguieron las huellas por donde fue Skull Kid fue asi cuando entraron a una zona de varios troncos.

— Estoy segura de que ese tipo se fue por esta dirección. — asumió Andrea teniendo esa idea.

— Mas vale que sea asi… — respondió Zero determinada.

— No debe estar lejos, chicas. —finalizó Link mientras terminaba de saltar por los troncos junto a las demás

Los cuatro se metieron por una entrada gigante pero sin embargo…

— ¡Es una callejón sin salida! ¡Hay un abismo! —Andrea trato de advertirles pero era demasiado tarde, Mikhail los empujó sin querer haciendo que cayeran varios metros abajo.

— ¡MIKHAIL ERES UN PENDEJO DE MIERDAAAAAA! —Zero gritó a todo pulmón mientras seguían cayendo por el abismo sin fondo, reclamándole esa tontería.

Durante la caída, se topaban con unos raros símbolos de ocarina, Dekus, Goron, Zora y sobretodo el aspecto de esa mascara rara.

Luego de caer varios metros abajo, aterrizaron en lo que fueron en unas raras flores que estaban encima de un pequeño charco de agua.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Link sin poder saber ni siquiera el lugar.

— Ni idea Link, además no se puede ver nada con esa oscuridad. —respondió Andrea al respecto.

— ¡Tengo miedooo! —chilló Mikhail de forma infantil, para el disgusto de Zero.

Repentinamente, las luces se prendieron obligándolos a cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, cuando los abrieron, se toparon con el tipo al que tanto perseguían.

— ¡Tu…! —siseó Zero conteniendo la rabia en el rostro.

— ¡Skull Kid! —exclamó Link sumamente molesto viendo al tipo flotando con las hadas. — ¡¿Dónde tienes a Epona?!

— ¡Responde! —secundó Andrea en ese mismo estado.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esa estúpida yegua tuya? No escucha ni una sola palabra de lo que se le dice… —habló el chico burlándose del dúo. —En cuanto a su respuesta, les diré algo, no tiene sentido montar un animal como ese, asi que les hice un favor estúpidos elfos y me libré de él…

Eso comenzaba a enfadar a los dos, pero Link se notaba sumamente enojado apretando los dientes.

— Link… — dijo Andrea igual de enfadada para luego encarar al chico de la máscara.

— Oooh, que pena. ¿Por qué estan tan tristes? —expresó Skull Kid en tono de burla. —Solo queria divertirme un rato con ustedes…

— No te saldrás con la tuya, Imbecil. —espetó Andrea lanzándole una mirada asesina.

— No puede ser… ¿De verdad creen que pueden vencerme tal como soy ahora? ¡Que ilusos! —declaró Skull Kid con suma arrogancia. — Ademas, me topé con una niña de cabellos rubios y una marca rara en la frente, y me contó todo al respecto sobre ti, entonadora.

— One… Asi que esa perra se alió contigo. —expresó Zero sorprendida por la noticia. — ¿Dónde está esa hija de puta?

— Quien sabe, no me dijo hacia donde iba. — respondió el chico de la máscara admitiendo no saber nada. — ¡Pero de todas formas! ¡Los convertiré en algo mucho más humillante! ¡Tomen esto!

Skull Kid lanzó unas ondas moradas de manera de que ponían en trance a no solo a Link, sino a Andrea, Zero, y a Mikhail.

Dentro de sus mentes en un fondo oscuro y sombrío se encontraban los cuatro juntos, preguntándose qué estaba pasando y entonces toda esta zona comenzó a ser invadida por varios matorrales Deku.

— ¡Corran! —exclamó Andrea al ver que el numero iba en aumento.

— ¡¿Qué putas madres son esas cosas?! —gritó Zero horrorizada cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

— ¡Nos quieren mataar! —secundó Mikhail en ese mismo tono, pero mucho más paniqueado.

— ¡Me lleva la fregada, que demonios está pasando! —exclamó Link teniendo una grave trauma emocional al igual que los demás.

El grupo siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta que al final de cuentas, apareció un matorral Deku gigante para finalmente 'comérselos', cosa que no ocurrió al contrario.

En realidad, lo que sucedió es que Skull Kid los habia convertido a los cuatro en algo muchísimo más humillante que la muerte, por lo que al verse en el reflejo del agua, la chica de la flor en el ojo perdió los estribos.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas hiciste, hijo de tu puta madre?! —vociferó Zero furiosa por el nuevo aspecto que habia adquirido.

— S-Soy un Deku… —dijo Link triste tras verse el nuevo rostro.

— Link… Lo siento… —se disculpaba Andrea en ese mismo estado.

Link, Andrea y Zero se habian convertido en Dekus gracias a la magia que Skull Kid les infligió, los habia dejado en ridículo el muy desgraciado y se burló de ellos diciendo de forma sarcástica que llevaban un buen aspecto y que se quedarían asi para siempre, creyéndose el rey del mundo.

Mikhail en cambio, conservó su forma de dragón, solo que se volvió mucho más pequeño llegando a la altura de los tres.

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, tarde o temprano ese tipo pagaría los platos rotos y los cuatro encontrarían la forma para volver a su forma normal.

— ¡Espera! ¡No puedes irte asi nada mas! —Link le levantaba la voz viendo que el tipo se iba alejando cada vez mas del lugar.

Los demás lo fueron a seguir pero Taya interceptó a Link y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que no fue nada mas para tumbarlo al suelo mas no dejarlo inconsciente.

— ¡Dejalo, idiota! —le reclamó Andrea intentando desenvainar cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa. — ¿Qué? No traigo mi espada.

Era verdad, Link perdió sus armas al ser transformado en Deku al igual que su amiga y la chica que fácilmente era irritable por cualquier nimiedad que no le agradaba.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta, Tael se dio cuenta de que la otra hada se habia quedado atrás.

— ¡Her… Her… Hermana! — intentó llamarla pero ya era tarde, la puerta se cerró.

— ¡Tael! —exclamó el hada al oír ese sonido y volar hacia la puerta. — ¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Skull Kid, esperame! ¡Aun sigo aquí! ¡Abran la puerta!

El hada golpeó varias veces la puerta para intentar abrirla pero nada funcionaba, no podía hacer nada para salir de ese lugar, hasta que se acordó de algo.

— ¡Ustedes! —los señaló el hada de forma acusatoria. — ¡Si no hubiera estado con ustedes, no me habría separado de mi hermano!

— ¿Ah si? ¿Qué clase de culpa tenemos de que ese pedazo de mierda se haya separado de ti, eh? —le contestó Zero de igual manera, realmente no tenía pelos en la lengua.

— ¡Zero! —le reclamó Mikhail por su forma de hablarle a la hada.

— ¡Dejame, Mikhail! — lo calló la chica para seguirle mentando la madre al hada. — ¡Ese perro es un maldito loco de remate! ¡Cuando recupere mi forma, juro por dios que lo voy a matar!

— ¡Callate, imbécil! ¡Por su culpa me separé de mi hermano y ahora nos quedaremos atrapados para siempre!

— ¡Ay por el amor de dios, ya te vas a poner a llorar, hada pendeja!

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Zero y Taya se intercambiaban varias maldiciones y todo tipo de insultos a gritos, Andrea y Mikhail trataron de calmarlas pero no hicieron caso, fue entonces cuando de pronto, Link ya se habia hartado de la situación y respiró profundo para hacer algo para parar esa discusión sin sentido...

— ¡YA CALLENSE, MALDITA SEAA! —gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que dejaran de pelear y lo miraran atónitos por haberles levantado la voz.

— Link… —murmuró Andrea sorprendida por la acción de su elfo.

— ¡Ese idiota se robó lo que me es muy preciado para mí y Andrea…! ¡¿Y ahora se ponen a pelear como unos niños estúpidos?! ¡Tenemos problemas mas graves que esta pelea sin sentido! —los regañaba Link en tono enfadado por su comportamiento.

Zero se quedó impactada por la forma de que el elfo deku les hablaba, ella podía gritarle a Mikhail por cualquier nimiedad que a ella no le gustaba o las tonterías que este le hacía, pero Link de alguna forma tocó una fibra sensible en lo muy profundo de su corazón.

Aunque no lo demostraba, Zero reconocía que ese tono de voz le recordaba a ella cuando le gritó al dragón cuando la interrumpía de su sueño dentro de una cabaña.

— ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? —preguntó Mikhail intentando romper el silencio incomodo que reinaba por unos minutos.

— La puerta esta aquí al frente, salgamos de aquí. —respondió Andrea caminando rumbo a la salida.

— Yo solo quiero encontrar a mi hermano… —comentó Taya apenada.

Zero seguía impactada por su forma de pensar del chico y la forma que el rubio les levantó la voz terminando así esa pelea sin sentido que provocó con el hada, porque ni Andrea, ni Mikhail, le habían levantado la voz como Link lo hizo.

Los cuatro se iban adentrando por ese pasadizo cuando Taya rápidamente se unió al grupo.

— ¡Oigan, espérenme! ¡No me dejen atrás! —exclamó el hada al ver que se quedaba atrás.

— Pensé que ibas con nosotros que no nos dimos cuenta. —dijo Link al respecto.

— Bueno… Hmm… Respecto a lo de antes… —argumentó Taya comenzando a reconocer sus errores. — Lo… Lo siento. Asi que… ¡Llévenme contigo!

Aunque no parecía demostrarlo, Zero también tenía que pedirle una disculpa, solo que no estaba preparada para ello, no tenia el valor necesario para decirle lo mucho que se habia equivocado.

Fue entonces cuando sin mas aceptaron a la hada como su compañera a cambio de recibir la información de Skull Kid y enfrentarlo.

— Bueno, mi nombre es Taya. — se presentó el hada de forma gustosa. — Asi que… encantada de conocerlos, o como se diga.

Sin perder mas el tiempo, el grupo procedió a moverse hacia adelante para salir de esas cuevas subterraneas, solo que habia un problema, la puerta adelante era inalcanzable.

— Usen las flores deku, podrán llegar hasta allá. —los aconsejó Taya.

Dudando un poco, Link fue el primero en poner sus pies sobre la flor, entonces se hundió y despues salió disparado en el aire con unas flores que funcionaban como alas que lo llevaron hasta la plataforma. Le siguieron Andrea y Zero, Mikhail en cambio no tuvo problemas en usar sus alas para llegar hasta allí.

Pasaron por la siguiente puerta, y volvieron a repetir el mismo proceso para llegar hacia una entrada que los llevó a una zona de la que no se percataban del lugar en el que estarían de ahora en adelante.

 **TORRE DE RELOJ**

Tras pasar por un pasillo espiral lleno de ramas de los arboles, Link y los demas se adentraron a un lugar que constataba de dos pisos que estaban conectados por una larga rampa, en la planta baja donde estaba el grupo, contenia una rueda hidráulica impulsada por un pequeño rio, y la noria.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Link explorando el lugar.

— No tengo la menor idea la verdad. —respondió Andrea admitiendo no saber nada al respecto.

Todos se subieron por la rampa alcanzando la planta alta y lo que vieron fueron unas puertas gigantes, se disponían a cruzarlas cuando…

— Se han encontrado con un terrible destino, ¿verdad? —se escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de ellos.

Al darse vuelta, vieron que era un hombre de cabellos rojizos y ropas moradas cargando una mochila grande repleta de muchísimas mascaras pegadas a unos costados, tenia una sonrisa muy perturbadora que Taya se escondió detras de Link, quien se aproximaba junto con los demas.

— ¿Quien es usted, señor? —preguntó el chico.

— Soy el dueño de 'La Mascara Feliz'. He viajado muy lejos en busca de mascaras. —respondió el mencionado diciendo a que se dedicaba.

— ¿Es usted acaso un coleccionista de mascaras? —lo interrogaba Andrea.

— En parte, tambien vendo mascaras a las personas. — respondió el dueño pelirrojo. —Durante mis viajes, un duende me robó una mascara muy importante en el bosque, asi que estoy desesperado... Y ahora los he encontrado, no piensen mal de mi, pero los he estado siguiendo.

— ¿Nos siguio hasta aqui para decirnos esto? —cuestionó Zero algo irritada por ese sujeto, con ganas de matarlo a lo que el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

— Efectivamente, señorita. —afirmó el vendedor de las mascaras. — Y conozco un modo de que vuelvan a su forma habitual.

— ¿Hay una forma de quitarnos ese horrible aspecto? Espero que no nos mienta. —exigió Zero que no les echara mentiras.

— Claro que es verdad, solo que este chico tiene que recuperar su mas preciado objeto que ese loco duende le robó, y asi los devolveré a la normalidad. —aclaró el vendedor iluminandoles la mente.

— Mi ocarina... —dijo Link captando el mensaje que el hombre les estaba dando. — Tengo que recuperar mi ocarina a como de lugar.

— Pero a cambio... —el vendedor les puso condiciones. — Solo les pido que recuperen la preciada mascara que me robó ese duende.

— Eso es facil decirlo que hacerlo, señor. —comentó Link reconociendo que no era facil lo que les estaba pidiendo.

— ¿Como? ¿Dices que no es una tarea simple? —expresó el vendedor de mascaras de forma graciosa. —Pero... para alguien como ustedes, no deberia ser complicado...

— Link tiene razon, no es una tarea sencilla, ademas no sabemos como es esa mascara. — comentó Andrea coincidiendo con Link.

— El problema muchachos... Es que soy un tipo muy ocupado. —comentó el vendedor de mascaras el motivo de esa tarea. —Y debo marcharme de este lugar dentro de tres días, estaré muy agradecido si me devuelven la mascara antes de que se acabe mi tiempo aqui...

Ok, eso ya comenzaba a sonar como una carrera contrarreloj solo para recuperar dos cosas: la ocarina de Link y la mascara que el vendedor les pidio, ¿En serio el grupo podría con toda esa carga que tendrían que llevar a partir de ese momento?

— Pero se que lo harán bien, chicos. —dijo el hombre de las mascaras poniendo su confianza en ellos. — Veo que son jóvenes y tienen un tremendo valor. Estoy seguro de que la encontrarán.

— De acuerdo, señor, lo haremos. —accedió Link mostrando determinacion y confianza.

— Niño, ¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? — cuestionó Zero levantando una ceja ante la decision del muchacho.

— Esto lo hacemos para recuperar nuestras formas humanas, vámonos. —dijo Andrea defendiendo la decision de su protegido.

Luego de aceptar la peticion del vendedor de las mascaras, los cuatro dejaron el lugar para aventurarse en un nuevo mundo que jamas habian visitado, y que tendran que acostumbrarse a partir de ahora.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**


	3. Jugando a las escondidas

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Olvidé mencionarles que en esta trama, Link tiene la edad de 13 años, un año más como lo afirma Hyrule Historia o la mayoría de la gente que sacan sus teorias , y es un chico alto por obvias razones, al grado de alcanzar a Andrea, su protectora, y a Zero.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2 – Jugando a las escondidas.**

 **SUR DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ**

 **AMANECER DEL PRIMER DIA.**

 **~Quedan 72 horas~**

Luego de varios tumultos y malos entendidos en los bosques, Link, Zero, Andrea, Mikhail y Taya salieron de lo que era La Torre de Reloj a un lugar urbano que se llamaría Ciudad Reloj.

Habia muchísima gente trabajando en la construcción de una plataforma, algunos puestos a los lados del lugar.

— Esto no es Hyrule… —dijo Link incrédulo. — ¿Qué lugar es este?

— Asi parece… Es como si hubiéramos cruzado a otra dimensión. —asumió Zero en ese mismo estado.

— Es muy probable, después de todo esto no es Hyrule que conocemos, sino algo más que distinto… —declaró Andrea coincidiendo con el comentario de la mujer, a lo que los demás asintieron.

— ¡Ese tipo me pone la piel de gallina! — dijo Taya en voz alta. — Él fue quien…

— ¿Pasa algo? —lo interrogó Mikhail curioso por el comentario.

— Disculpen… Estaba pensando en voz alta. —reconoció el hada su mala acción. — ¿Pero en serio tres días? ¡Incluso sin dormir, no nos dará tiempo con unas miserables setenta y dos horas! ¡Maldicion!

— Oye, oye… No te angusties antes del tiempo, hada. —Zero le pedía que se tranquilizara. — Apenas llegamos a este lugar y no sabemos por dónde empezar, ¿de acuerdo? Calma.

— Bien, vamos por partes, hay que ir a ver a la gran hada. —indicó Taya tomando la iniciativa. — Quieren encontrar a Skull Kid, ¿no es asi? La Gran Hada sabrá donde se encuentra. Ella lo sabe todo.

— ¿Segura que también sabe donde esta One? Necesito vencerla cuando la encuentre. —interrogó Zero por el paradero de la rubia.

— Eso… No sabría decirte con exactitud, disculpa. —comentó el hada admitiendo no saber nada de ella.

— Bueno, no importa. Ya se le ocurrirá aparecerse en algún momento. —respondió la peliblanca suspirando derrotada

— De todas maneras entre nosotros, Skull Kid no tiene nada que hacer contra la Gran Hada, seguro que hay un santuario donde vive ella en alguna parte de la ciudad.

— ¿Dónde queda ese lugar para ir a verla? —preguntó Link por la dirección.

— ¡En algún lado! ¿Crees que lo sé todo? —contestó Taya haciendo un puchero. —Además, tampoco vengo mucho a la ciudad.

— Podemos preguntarle a algunas de las personas de aquí para ver si saben algo. —sugirió Andrea.

— De acuerdo, vamos. —finalizó Link para luego caminar por la ciudad en busca del santuario.

El grupo intentó hablar con la gente pero las personas los miraban con suma indiferencia, otras los espetaban en forma discriminatoria y hasta un perro los quería morder pero debido a la presencia de Mikhail y su aspecto intimidante, el animal salió huyendo del lugar.

Solo hubo un niño que llevaba una gorra amarilla, que les dijo la ubicación del dicho santuario dándoles la información necesaria.

* * *

 **NORTE DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ**

Los muchachos entraron al dicho lugar por donde les dijo el niño encontrándose con un chico aventando unos dardos hacia un globo con el símbolo que Link y los demás no tardaron en identificar…

— Ese símbolo… ¿Qué hace el símbolo de esa mascara ahí? —indagó Zero viendo el dibujo en el globo.

— No lo sabemos, pero parece que alguien está muy disgustado tanto como tú. —comentó Andrea entendiendo el comportamiento del niño de la gorra roja.

— Chicos… Creo que este es el santuario. —les avisó Link viendo a lo que parecía una cueva en frente de ellos.

— ¿Es ese? —Mikhail pidió que le confirmasen.

— Al parecer es ese lugar, vamos. —afirmó Taya dirigiéndose con los demás hacia la dicha cueva.

* * *

 **FUENTE DE LA GRAN HADA**

Efectivamente, habian encontrado la fuente que Taya les habian mencionado, pero algo andaba muy mal al momento de acercarse.

— ¡Oh no! ¡La gran hada! —dijo Taya asustada.

— ¿Pero qué pasó? —indagó Link extrañado por la situación.

— Buena pregunta, niño. —respondió Zero en ese mismo estado. —Pensé que ese duende loco no podía con ella.

El grupo se metió a la fuente y entonces sintieron como las hadas les devolvían las energias que habian perdido en el trayecto del bosque.

— ¡Jovencito! ¡Por favor, escuchen mi suplica! —se escuchaba la voz de la gran hada pidiéndoles ayuda. —Skull Kid me hizo añicos… Por favor, encuentren el hada extraviada en la ciudad y tráiganla hasta aquí.

— De acuerdo, la traeremos, espérenos. —accedió Andrea a la petición de las hadas, al igual que Link.

Zero solo rodó los ojos en señal de mostrar indiferencia al contrario de los elfos y Mikhail, sin más dejaron el lugar para emprender una búsqueda del hada extraviada…

* * *

 **NORTE DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ.**

Luego de salir de la cueva, el grupo tuvo un debate sobre el paradero del hada extraviada.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde puede estar el hada? —preguntó Link.

— La ciudad es muy grande, por lo que puedo asegurarles de que el hada puede estar en cualquier lado. —argumentó Andrea pensativa.

— Creo que tendremos que dividirnos, buscarla juntos puede hacer que perdamos tiempo. —sugirió Zero tomando la iniciativa.

— Es cierto… Si nos separamos en grupos de dos… Tal vez algunos de nosotros demos con el hada extraviada… De acuerdo. —accedió Link a la sugerencia de la peliblanca. —Cuando la encontremos nos reuniremos aquí, ¿está bien?

Todos asintieron y se separaron en dos equipos: Link y Zero se fueron por la parte del sur, mientras Andrea y Mikhail se fueron por la parte del norte y el este.

* * *

 **CON ANDREA Y MIKHAIL…**

Mientras Link y Zero estaban en la otra parte buscando al hada, la deku peliplateada y el dragón recorrían el lugar en el Este de la Ciudad Reloj.

— ¿Dónde estás, linda hada? —llamaba Mikhail para que apareciera en su usual tono infantil. — ¡Mikhail está aquí para jugar contigooo!

— ¿De verdad tienes que hacer eso? —inquirió Andrea levantando una ceja.

— Perdoon… Soy un niño. —expresó Mikhail mostrando una gran gota estilo anime.

— No importa, encontremos al hada y reunámonos con los demás. —comentó la deku prosiguiendo con la búsqueda.

* * *

 **CON ZERO Y LINK…**

Mientras Mikhail hacia sus travesuras, el elfo deku y la peliblanca recorrían los lugares del oeste y sur de la ciudad reloj con tal de encontrar al hada.

— ¿No crees que hemos buscado bastante, niño? —se quejaba la chica agotándose de tanto caminar. —Ya hemos visto casi todos los lugares.

— Lo sé, ¿pero entonces como regresaremos a la normalidad, señorita? —le contestó el chico en ese mismo estado, estaban a punto de rendirse cuando de pronto notó algo que dejaban pasar. —Un momento… Mira…

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Zero al ver la faceta del elfo deku.

— Hay un lugar que no hemos visitado. —declaró Link.

— ¿Qué habrá allá? —preguntó Zero mirando de frente.

— Solo hay una forma de saberlo, vamos. —respondió el deku elfo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para entrar en lo que era el lavandero y entonces encontraron lo que tanto buscaban…

— Un segundo… ¿No es el hada extraviada? — soltó Zero sorprendida por la presencia de la dicha criatura.

— Si, es esa. La encontramos. —afirmó Link al terminar de verificarla y así confirmar que si era la extraviada.

Ambos corrieron como sus pies les permitían, entonces dieron unos saltos por el agua del canal del ese lugar.

— ¡Por favor, escuchen mi suplica! ¡Skull Kid me hizo añicos y ha dispersados mis pedazos! —les suplicaba el hada que ambos recogían. — Por favor, encuentren un modo de llevarme a la fuente de las hadas al norte de Ciudad Reloj.

— Lo haremos, tranquila. — comentó Link determinado.

— Bien, nos reuniremos con los demás para ir a ver a la gran hada. —dijo Zero dispuesta.

— Bueno, vámonos.

* * *

 **ESTE DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ**

Mikhail todavía seguía expresándose de manera infantil intentando encontrar al hada sin éxito, acompañado por unas pequeñas travesuras que hacía.

— ¡Vamos, querida haditaaa! ¡No te escondas por favor! —chillaba el dragón en ese tono.

— Mikhail, calmate, la vamos a encontrar, te lo aseguro.

Estaban perdiendo la paciencia cuando Link y Zero aparecieron en el lugar con caras satisfechas.

— ¡Andrea! ¡La encontramos! —los llamó el deku elfo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde la hallaron? —preguntó la peliplateada.

— En el lavadero, el que está en el sur de la ciudad. —respondió Link, mientras el hada se mostraba detrás de su gorra.

— ¡Wooow! ¡Esta hada está muy tiernaaa! —exclamó Mikhail contento por lo que veía.

— Bueno, bueno, ahora vamos a la fuente, ¿si? —pidió Andrea que se comportara.

—Ooookkkk… —respondió Mikhail en su usual tono infantil.

* * *

 **FUENTE DE LA GRAN HADA.**

Los cuatro se dirigieron al norte de la ciudad y entraron por la cueva para devolver el hada extraviada, cuando lo hicieron, ella y las demás se transformaron en que se le conocía como la Gran Hada, sorprendiendo Mikhail y a Zero por el aspecto de una mujer hermosa con ropas algo reveladoras.

Link y Andrea no se sorprendieron al volver a verla en esa forma, porque ambos la habían visitado en varias ocasiones cada vez que necesitaban ayuda para resolver sus problemas o algo por el estilo.

— ¡Gran hada! ¡Que gusto verla! —la saludó Taya.

— Taya… y ustedes, jovencitos del cuerpo alterado… —empezó la mujer hada sonriente. —Gracias por devolverme a la normalidad, Soy la Gran Hada de la Magia.

— De nada, gran hada, nos dijeron que un tal Skull Kid le hizo daño. —dijo Link recordando el mensaje.

— Si, pensé que ese niño enmascarado me estaba ayudando y pues me descuidé, esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles. —declaró la Gran Hada otorgándoles el poder mágico. — ¡Por favor, acéptenlo!

La mujer les lanzó una gran onda rodeando a los tres dekus y al dragón, estaban absortos por unos momentos en lo que sentían como algo extraño les estaba pasando.

— Siento como de alguna forma mis poderes regresan… —articuló Zero en ese estado.

— Ya somos todos, Zero. —dijo Mikhail al igual que los demás. —Ya siento que puedo lanzar fuego.

Luego de estar unos minutos medio absortos, Link y los demás finalmente obtuvieron sus poderes mágicos que les serian útiles para más adelante.

—El hombre que vive en el observatorio de las afueras de la ciudad sabe dónde está Skull Kid. —declaró la Gran Hada dándoles la información necesaria para resolver el asunto con el tipo enmascarado. —Pero no deben subestimar los poderes de ese niño, amables jovencitos.

En cierta parte era verdad, el que tuvieran más poder con el paso del tiempo, no quiere decir que se confiaran demasiado como para hacerle menos a Skull Kid, porque capaz y tenía un as bajo la manga y eso podría hacerlos perder.

— Una vez que recuperen su cuerpo habitual, vengan a verme, les ofreceré mas ayuda. —se despidió la Gran Hada desapareciendo de la vista de los demás.

* * *

 **NORTE DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ**

Luego de conversar con la gran hada, los chicos salieron de la cueva con el propósito del dirigirse al observatorio pero Zero tuvo otros planes.

— Zero, ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Mikhail al verla caminar cerca del globo que el chico de la gorra roja habia estado tratando de reventar.

— Pues que te parece, quiero probar mis nuevos poderes que he adquirido. —respondió la mencionada tomando la iniciativa.

— Solo no lastimes a las personas inocentes, ¿de acuerdo? —le pidió Andrea que no hiriera a nadie.

— De acuerdo, como digan. —asintió Zero mientras apuntaba no al niño de la gorra roja, sino al globo.

Lo que hizo Zero fue canalizar sus poderes creando lo que era una burbuja explosiva que disparó hacia el globo y asi fue como logró volarlo sorprendiendo al niño y a todos los demás.

— Vaya… Zero fue capaz de hacer explotar ese globo con esa burbuja… — comentó Mikhail impresionado por la acción de su amiga.

— Algo me dice que Link y yo también podemos hacer lo mismo. —dijo Andrea asumiendo sus nuevos poderes.

Mientras tanto, el niño de la gorra roja se acercó a Zero para decirle algo importante, como agradecerle por haberlo ayudado a reventar el globo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Has sido tu la que ha explotado eso? ¡No está mal, para ser un deku! —habló el chico en tono jovial.

— Oh, gracias… —agradeció Zero. —Verás, queremos ir al observatorio pero no sabemos por donde es, si sabes algo, por favor dinos. —le pidió la ubicación del dicho lugar.

— ¿Al observatorio? De acuerdo, los Bomber tenemos un escondite que conduce a ese lugar de las afueras de la ciudad. Necesitas un código para entrar, ¡Quizás te diga cuál es!

— ¿Un código?

— No tan rapido señortia, no creas que lo vas a averiguar tan fácilmente. —argumentó el niño de la gorra roja. —No te puedo dar el código… hasta que pases mi prueba. ¿Vienes acompañada? Tambien pueden unirse si quieren.

— No sé en qué consiste esta prueba pero déjame hablo con ellos. —pidió Zero que la esperara un momento.

— De acuerdo, aquí estaré. —accedió el chico dándole permiso.

Zero se aproximó hacia el grupo para hablar con ellos para que se unieran al juego que el niño les pondría.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que juguemos a un juego que ese niño nos esta proponiendo? —preguntó Mikhail incrédulo.

— Por favor, es el único modo para ir al observatorio y asi poder regresar a nuestros cuerpos normales. —les pidió Zero para que aceptaran.

Ante la suplica de la chica, todos aceptaron acudir al chico de la gorra roja para lo que se venia a continuación.

— Bien, veo que son todos, ¿Ok? —el niño de la gorra roja pidió confirmar que eran todo el grupo.

— Si, somos todos. —afirmó Link dándole a entender que era todo el grupo.

— Bien, muchachos, ¿Estan listos para esto?

— Lo estamos. —afirmó la ex androide dispuesta.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡En posicióoon! —exclamó el niño de la gorra roja y de la nada aparecieron mas chicos de la misma gorra pero de color azul.

— ¡Son muchos niños! —comentó Mikhail asombrado por la cantidad de los chicos formados.

— Desde ahora, cinco de nosotros nos esconderemos en diferentes sitios de la ciudad. —argumentó el chico de la gorra roja, que venia siendo el líder de la pandilla Bomber. — Si pueden encontrarnos a todos antes del atardecer, ¡Les enseñaremos el código!

Lo que querían en realidad era jugar a las escondidas, y como la ciudad era grande, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles para el grupo.

— ¿Nos están diciendo que los busquemos antes de que el sol se ponga? —chilló Mikhail ante la declaración.

— Tienen que hacerlo, o no habrá código, asi que ya saben. —el líder los hacia saber que si no cumplían con el reto, no les darían el código para seguir avanzando.

— Bien… Lo haremos, pero quiero su palabra de que si van a dejarnos entrar al observatorio. —accedió Link haciendo peticion para que les hicieran caso.

— De acuerdo, pero quiero sean rapidos antes de que el sol se ponga. —accedió también el líder de los bomber al aceptar la negociación del elfo deku.

Sin perder el tiempo, el grupo empezó a jugar a las escondidas, no sin antes ser advertidos de que no lanzaran las nueces deku, porque según el líder, les pueden dañar los ojos.

Los cinco chicos se escondían en distintos puntos de la ciudad, asi que cada quien se puso a intentar atraparlos; Link se quedó en el Norte, Zero se fue al Este, Mikhail en el Oeste y finalmente Andrea fue al Sur.

Todos ellos tenian dificultades para intentar atrapar a los bombers, ya que corrian mucho mas rapido para ellos, pero al final de cuentas, estos finalmente fueron agarrados y asi completaron el juego de las escondidas.

— ¡Ohh! ¡Que mal! ¡Al final me atrapaste! —expresó el ultimo niño de la gorra azul al ser agarrado por Andrea.

* * *

 **NORTE DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ.**

Habian logrado atrapar a los cinco niños que estaban repartidos por toda la ciudad, todos los chicos estaban formados debajo de la plataforma que conducía a la cueva de la gran hada.

— ¡Ustedes son muy buenos para ser unos dekus y un dragón! —los felicitaba el líder de los Bomber. —Si fueran humanos… Entonces podrían darles una copia del cuaderno de los Bomber y hacerlos miembro…

— ¿H-Hacernos miembros? —cuestionó Link incrédulo por la supuesta oferta, cosa que sería rechazada por los demás niños.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡No queremos a ningun deku! —se negaron rotundamente los chicos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dicen eso? —preguntó Andrea extrañada por la reacción de los Bomber.

— Miren, vera… —empezó a argumentar el líder. —Una vez, un niño que no era humano se unió a la banda… ¡Y lo lamentamos toda la vida! ¡Lo siento!

— Skull Kid… Seguro les hizo la vida imposible, ¿no es cierto? —los interrogó Andrea al entender la razon.

— Acertaste, ese tipo se pasaba de la raya con nosotros y mejor lo sacamos de nuestro grupo, pero en fin, les enseñaré el código, tal como los prometí. —respondió el líder coincidiendo con la pregunta de la deku peliplateada. —Solo se los puedo decir una vez, asi que presten atención, ¿Listos?

Fue asi como todos los niños se pusieron de espaldas enseñando sus respectivos números, ese era el código que ellos necesitaban para poder ir al observatorio.

— ¡El código es 31654! ¡La entrada nuestro escondite está en el este de la Ciudad Reloj! —declaró el líder de los bomber dándoles la valiosa información que tanto necesitaban.

— ¡Muchas gracias, niños! ¡Fue un gusto haber jugado con ustedes! —le agradeció Mikhail feliz por haberse divertido con ellos.

— Se los agradecemos mucho. —le siguió Andrea al haber recibido la información crucial.

— Fue un gusto conocerlos. —se despidió Link alejándose del lugar con los demás.

— ¡Me llamo Jim, muchachos, vuelvan cuando quieran! —expresó el mencionado líder viéndolos irse.

* * *

 **ESTE DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ.**

Los chicos fueron hacia donde Jim les habian indicado para ir al observatorio, se toparon con el mismo chico de la gorra amarilla.

— Hola, necesitamos ir al observatorio. —argumentó Link pidiendo que los dejaran entrar.

— Los dejaré pasar cuando digan el código secreto, ¿ok? —les pidió el niño de la gorra amarilla.

— Bueno, el código es 31654. —respondió Andrea recordando el dicho código que los demás chicos le habian dictado, expectante ante la reacción del chico.

— Eh… Correcto. —comentó el niño satisfecho por la respuesta. — Si conocen el código, significa que son miembros, ¿verdad? Bien, ¡Pásenle!

— Gracias, muchacho. —agradeció Zero por la respuesta.

— Vamos chicos. —dijo Link entrando con los demás hacia lo que era el escondite de los Bomber.

* * *

 **ESCONDITE DE LOS BOMBER**

Despues de pasar, se adentraron por el escondite de los chicos, al ver un pequeño canal, dieron unos saltos por el agua hasta llegar a una de las plataformas para evitar ahogarse, cuando finalmente saltaron a la tierra firme, se fueron derecho sin percatarse de lo que habia mas adelante.

— ¡AAAH! ¡¿Que es eso?! —gritó Mikhail horrorizado al ver lo que les habia caido de frente, escondiéndose detras de Zero, quien tambien estaba en el mismo estado.

— Es una Skulltula, no pasara nada. —dijo Andrea tranquila tras ver a esa criatura arácnida colgada en el techo con anticipación.

Link miró con atencion a la araña esperando a que se diera la vuelta sabiendo su punto debil, al hacer eso, el deku le lanzó una burbuja explosiva que acabó con la vida de la criatura.

Despues, prosiguieron por el pasillo para luego toparse con el otro globo de la misma insignia de la mascara.

— Me toca a mi. —dijo Andrea apuntando al dicho objeto y abriéndoles paso de la misma manera que los demás, con una burbuja explosiva.

Luego, se subieron por las escaleras de madera, solo que fue uno por uno porque cuando se amontonaban se estorbaban de uno al otro asi que lo que hicieron fue subirse uno por uno hasta finalmente llegar a la plataforma.

Los cuatro caminaron derecho hasta que se toparon con algo mucho mas colorido, las paredes estaban repleto de estrellas de diferentes colores.

— Que hermoso... —expresó Mikhail maravillado por el ambiente.

— Parece que seguimos la ruta que nos dijeron los bomber. —afirmó Link tras subir por las escaleras viendo a una persona de ropas y gorras azules de la tercera edad. —Seguro que esto es el observatorio.

— Creo que es el señor de la que nos habló la Gran Hada. —coincidió Andrea con el comentario de su protegido.

— Pues, hablemos con el. —indicó Zero .

Los cuatro terminaron de subir por las escaleras para visualizar un gran telescopio, cosa que a Andrea le pareció familiar.

— Vaya vaya. —expresó el señor en tono casual. —Parece que hoy vienen a visitarme unos muchachos con unos aspectos extraños.

— Hola, señor. —lo saludó Mikhail amable.

— ¿Que tal? ¿Ustedes son unos nuevos amigos de la banda de los Bomber?

— Mmmm Algo asi. —respondió Andrea rodando los ojos.

— Hmmmm... Sus modales son mucho mejores que los de ese enmascarado traicionero del otro dia. —comentó el señor de las ropas azules molesto con el tipo. —Ese chico tan problematico del otro dia dijo que romperia todos mis instrumentos... y que me iba a robar la lagrima lunar. No pude detenerlo, chicos.

— ¿Una lagrima lunar? —preguntó Link curioso.

— Es como una piedra rara que ha estado saliendo del ojo de esa misteriosa luna que esta allá arriba.

— ¿La luna? — indagó Zero curiosa al igual que los demas. —¿Que quiere decir con eso?

— No es la luna que todos conocemos, es la luna siniestra que amenaza todo Termina. —explicó el señor alertando a los presentes.

— Entonces quiere decir que... —asumió Zero confirmando sus sospechas. —Lo que dijo ese loco enmascarado... era verdad...

— Muy cierto, incluso ahora seguro esta causando problemas en la torre del reloj. ¡Mírenlo! —les dio permiso para usar el telescopio. — Usenlo uno a la vez.

Link se ofreció a mirar por el telescopio lo que había en las afueras de la ciudad reloj, entonces se toparon con la torre de donde salieron pero algo le llamó la atención lo que había en la cima, entonces acercó el lente y se topó con alguien que le resultó familiar.

— Skull Kid... Ahi está ese loco... —murmuró Link al haber descubierto su ubicación, cosa que los demás escucharon.

— ¿Lo viste? —preguntó Andrea al oír la declaración.

— Si, ¿alguien quiere verlo? —les confirmó el mencionado dandoles el permiso.

Los demás asintieron y Zero agarró el telescopio solo para presenciar al duende loco mirar hacia arriba y entonces se topó con algo muchísimo mas siniestro que había arriba, impactándola en el proceso, luego después vio como algo caía del ojo de esa cosa y aterrizó en alguna parte del patio del observatorio.

Luego después presenció la forma de la que Skull Kid les hacia muchísima burla y así desapareció de la vista.

— ¿Que fue eso que se acaba de caer? —pensó Zero absorta por la presencia.

La chica dejó el telescopio con varias preguntas en su mente al igual que los demas debido a un fuerte sonido que se habia escuchado.

— Bien, ¿han encontrado a ese chico tan problemático? —preguntó el señor del observatorio, a lo que todos dijeron que si. — Y ese ruido tan fuerte... ¿Que ha sido?

— Voy a ver, creo que fue afuera. —dijo Link yendo hacia la puerta.

Luego de salir, el elfo deku se encontró con un objeto que le llamó muchisimo la atencion un objeto que cayó cerca de la entrada con una grieta en el suelo.

— Esa es... Una lagrima lunar... —dijo Link recogiendo el dicho objeto para luego ver hacia arriba y en efecto toparse con la luna siniestra. — Zero no estaba bromeando despues de todo... Ya encontraré la forma de prevenir esa catástrofe.

* * *

 **NOCHE DEL PRIMER DIA.**

 **~Quedan 60 horas~**

 **DE VUELTA AL OBSERVATORIO ASTRAL**

Luego de recoger el objeto raro, Link volvió con el grupo, quien miraban con asombro lo que tenia en las manos.

— Esa es una... —comentó Mikhail mirando el objeto con asombro.

— Si, es una lagrima lunar. —dijo el señor del observatorio con detenimiento. — ¿De donde la has sacado?

— Me la encontré en el patio. —respondió Link en tono casual.

— Asi que fue ese objeto que cayó de la luna... —comentó Andrea mirandola con atencion.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, gracias por su hospitalidad. —dijo Zero despidiéndose del señor, a lo que él les deseó la buena suerte en enfrentar al tipo responsable de los problemas.

Asi los tres bajaron por las escaleras y se disponian a salir cuando de pronto escucharon una voz hablandoles.

— ¡Hola! ¡Oigan chicos! —expresó el objeto llamandoles la atencion de forma animada.

— ¡Esa cosa habló! —Mikhail hizo un puchero escondiendose detras de Link.

— Lo siento, olvidé presentarme, soy un espantapájaros con mucho estilo en busca de musica agradable. —dijo el mencionado en el mismo tono. —El tiempo pasará en un instante si bailan conmigo.

— ¿Que? No puedes hablar en serio. —soltó Zero incrédula ante la proposición. —No me lo creo.

—Es la verdad, si quieren, ¡podemos olvidar el tiempo y bailar hasta el amanecer! — les propuso el espantapájaros para que se divirtieran.

— ¿Que dicen, muchachos? —preguntó Link para ver si aceptaban.

— ¡Yo quierooo! —chilló Mikhail queriendo bailar.

— Creo que necesitamos quitarnos ese estres, asi que si. — accedió Andrea ante la proposición de su protegido.

— Lo que ustedes hagan... Esta bien. — finalizó Zero en tono indiferente.

— ¡Muy bien! En ese caso, olviden el tiempo. ¡Bailemos! —declaró el espantapájaros para luego luego poniendolos a bailar al ritmo de la musica.

Y asi fue como el tiempo pasó rapido sin percatarse de lo que se avecinaba después...

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Espero que les estén gustando esta obra de esa gran joya de los videojuegos, si quieren pueden dejarme un review o alguna sugerencia.**

 **Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Recuperar la ocarina

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 3 – RECUPERAR LA OCARINA**

 **OBSERVATORIO ASTRAL**

 **NOCHE DEL DIA FINAL.**

 **~Quedan 12 horas~**

El tiempo pasó muy rápido mientras Link y los demas bailaban, bailaban y bailaban hasta el amanecer sin la nocion del tiempo.

— ¡Muy bien muchachos! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Pasó en un instante, ¿verdad? —se expresó el espantapájaros contento.

— ¡Eres toda un alma de la fiesta! — respondió Mikhail también en el mismo estado, y más animado.

— ¡Todavía estoy lleno de energía! Pero parece que todo se ha vuelto un poco... peligroso. Así que... ¡Me voy de la ciudad!

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Hey! —Zero trataba de preguntarle cuando el espantapájaros se hundió en la tierra, dejándolos con dudas.

— Se nos fue sin decirnos nada... —decía Andrea cuando se sintió un temblor por todo el ambiente. — Creo que ya sabemos a que se refería el espantapájaros.

— Bueno, vayamos a la torre de reloj a enfrentar a Skull Kid. —indicó Taya la siguiente accion a tomar.

Los chicos salieron del observatorio para pasar por el escondite de los Bomber y asi poder volver a la ciudad a hacer eso.

 **SUR DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ**

Cuando salieron, se había hecho de noche pero pasaba algo muy perturbador, el cielo se había vuelto rojo como la sangre que prácticamente cubría todo el lugar, después de recorrer toda la ciudad, los tres dekus y el dragón volvieron a la parte sur de la ciudad con el propósito de enfrentar al loco enmascarado.

— Hay una puerta en lo más alto de la torre, ¿vieron? —dijo Taya señalando la torre.

— Sí, creo que esa conduce a la cima, ¿no es así? —asumió Andrea ante el comentario del hada.

— Así es, pero hay unos dos problemas; A: es que la repisa está demasiado alta como para ustedes en su forma de Deku, y B: La puerta se abre a la medianoche. — les comentó el hada para la des fortuna de los presentes, pero no por mucho, ya que Link vio algo que los sacaría de aprietos.

— Chicos, hay una rara flor al lado de ese puesto, tal vez todos podamos subirnos a la plataforma. —les afirmó el deku elfo transmitiéndoles seguridad.

— No tenemos nada que perder en comprobarlo ahora. —comentó Zero expectante acercándose a la dicha flor cuando de repente, algo los impedían.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen un momento! —se escuchó la voz de un ser que bajaba de los cielos.

Un hombre de aspecto deku se hundió en esa flor para luego sumergir pidiendoles que no lo usaran mientras estaba ausente, pero eso era cuestion de vida o muerte.

— Señor, queremos subir a la plataforma, dejenos usar esa flor, por favor. —le pidió Link para que les prestara.

— ¿De verdad quieren utilizar la flor? —preguntó el deku al oir el comentario.

— Si, por favor. —respondió Andrea en el mismo estado.

— Bueno, estoy pensando en cerrar la tienda para poder comprarle un regalo a mi esposa y volver con ella a mi pueblo. —argumentaba el deku el motivo del cierre. — ¡He oido que hay una piedra llama lágrima lunar que brilla más que todas las demás! Si algunos de ustedes por casualidad tuvieran una, me gustaría comprársela. ¡A mi esposa le encantará!

— ¿Quiere una lagrima lunar? —preguntó Zero sorprendida por la declaracion.

— Sip, quiero un regalo a mi esposa, asi que si me la dan, les entregaré este terreno... ¡incluyendo esta flor deku! —les propuso el deku animandolos.

Era una oferta tentadora y necesaria que no podían rechazar, Link le dio la lágrima lunar al señor deku y lo que obtuvieron no fue solo la flor, sino una clase de papel que les otorgaban el derecho de poseer la propiedad.

— ¡Muchas gracias, chicos, ajora regresaré a casa con mi mujer con el mejor regalo que le daré! — se despidió el hombre retirandose del lugar.

Ahora que ya tenían la flor para poder acceder a la torre, solo quedaba esperar a que dieran las doce de la noche para que la puerta se abriera, y para matar el tiempo, decidieron tener una charla, de cualquier tema.

— ¿Quieren que platiquemos sobre nuestras vidas? —propuso Andrea empezando la conversación.

— Bueno... Antes que nada, no me he presentado. — empezó la peliblanca presentándose. — Me llamo Zero, antes solía llamarme Rose por el color de mis ojos, soy una entonadora como ustedes pueden ver, gracias a esa flor que me cubre un ojo.

— ¿Que hace esa flor? —inquirió Link oyendo la historia.

— La flor me otorga los poderes de Entonadora, sin embargo, esa flor creó caos y destruccion en mi mundo, y es por eso hice la tarea de asesinar a todas mis hermanas para salvar la humanidad... Aunque solo me faltó una... —Zero les platicaba un poco sobre su vida.

— ¿Quién sería esa persona? —preguntó Link al respecto.

— One, se llama One, todas mis hermanas representa mi personalidad que creó esa flor. —mencionó la peliblanca.

— ¿Cómo fue que esa flor se quedó pegado a tu ojo? —Andrea la interrogó intrigada por su historia.

— Es algo muy difícil de explicar, fui aprisionada junto a unas chicas en una celda por conspirar contra un maldito dueño corrupto, la pasamos muy mal por la forma de que esos cabrones nos trataba... Entonces una grave enfermedad me consumió y al momento de morir, vi una flor... Esa flor fue la que me revivió y creó todo ese caos en mi mundo.

— Debe ser terrible lo que pasó. —dijo Link comprendiendo las palabras de la chica.

— Lo es... No quiero entrar en detalles la verdad. —dijo Zero cabizbaja. — Supongo que ustedes también pasaron por lo mismo, ¿cierto?

— Si, Link y yo pasamos por varias dificultades para ser lo que somos ahora. —respondió Andrea recordando los momentos más difíciles y como habían enfrentado los problemas.

— Ya veo... Nosotros tres tenemos algo en común después de todo. —Zero les sonrían de alguna manera cuando de pronto se escucharon una gran campanada.

Arriba se vieron unos fuegos artificiales como si de una celebración se tratase, lo que más atrajo la atención de los presentes, es que la puerta de la torre en la parte de arriba se había abierto, era ahora o nunca.

— La puerta se abrió, ¡Vamos! —dijo Andrea posicionándose encima de la flor.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Andrea, Link y Zero volaron por medio de la flor hacia la puerta, Mikhail utilizó las alas para llegar con ellos y así todos subir a la cima...

 **EN LO ALTO DE LA TORRE.**

Al subirse en lo más alto de la torre, finalmente encontraron al que tanto buscaban y entre todos lo encararon.

— ¡Te encontramos, maldito loco! —exclamó Zero en ese estado.

— ¡Rindete, idiota! — secundó Andrea en tono amenazante. — Un momento... ¿Esa no será tu ocarina, Link? —le preguntó viendo lo que traia en la mano el sujeto enmascarado.

— Mi ocarina... ¡Dame la ocarina, Skull Kid! —le exigió Link que le devolviese pero este sujeto ignoraba las palabras.

El enmascarado se dio la vuelta viéndolos con burla y de ahí salió el hada de color morado, aliviada de ver a los demas.

— ¡Hermana!

— ¡Ah! ¡Tael! Los hemos estado buscando. —respondió Taya en ese mismo estado. — Eh, Skull Kid... ¿Por qué no devuelves ahora mismo esa mascara que llevas puesta?

— ¿Es esa mascara que lleva ese sujeto? —pensó Link al entender a lo que se refería el vendedor de las máscaras, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

— Oye... ¿Nos estas escuchando? —cuestionó el hada de color claro al ver que no contestaba.

— ¡Contesta a la pregunta, imbécil! —Zero le levantaba la voz al duende molesta.

— Pantano. Montaña. Océano. Cañón. Deprisa... Los cuatro que están en esos lugares... Tráiganlos aquí... —les pedia Tael cuando fue golpeado de un manotazo por el enmascarado.

— ¡Callate! ¡No hables de eso, hada estupida! —espetó Skull Kid furioso.

— ¡Nooo! ¿Qué le haces a mi hermano? —expresó Taya impactada por la agresión del tipo.

— Maldito enfermo... — masculló Zero también en ese estado.

— Esto me recuerda lo que le pasó a 9S... —dijo Andrea seria.

— Skull Kid, ¡¿De verdad crees que sigues siendo nuestro amigo después de hacer eso?! —le reprochó Taya enfadada.

— Bueno, en realidad no importa. —dijo el enmascarado ignorando las reacciones de los chicos. — Aunque vinieran ahora, no serían capaces de detenerme... Solo tienen que mirar hacia arriba... Si creen que pueden detenerlo, ¡Inténtenlo!

De inmediato, Skull Kid emitió un gran, pero gran grito ensordecedor que casi destrozan los tímpanos del grupo.

— ¡¿Que esta pasandooo?! —se quejó Mikhail por el sonido.

— ¡Creo que perdió la cabeza! —expresó Andrea en el mismo estado.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ese tipo puede dejarnos sordos! —secundó Zero irritada por ese sonido.

Luego de unos breves segundos, el chico dejó de gritar y se quedó en posicion descubierta con las manos arriba y la luna comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más y más a destruir todo a su paso, tenían que ser rápidos…

Entonces Link se puso al frente para darle un golpe con una burbuja explosiva, eso hizo que Skull Kid quedara paralizado y entonces soltara la ocarina.

— La ocarina se cayó... —dijo Andrea atenta a la acción. — ¡Ve por ella, Link!

Link asintió y rápidamente corrió hacia el objeto, fue así como recuperó su preciada Ocarina del Tiempo, de repente, los recuerdos acerca de la princesa Zelda regresaron a su mente, y al de Andrea también...

 _ **FLASH BACK - EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL CASTILLO DE HYRULE | HACE UN TIEMPO ATRAS**_

Link, Andrea y Epona estaban reunidos con Zelda dentro del castillo de Hyrule, le habían contado las intenciones de Ganondorf y de todo lo que habían pasado cuando ambos levantaron la espada maestra, y además de que tenían que hacer un viaje personal.

— Se van de Hyrule, ¿no es así? —preguntó Zelda conociendo sus motivos.

— Si, Zelda, queremos ir a buscar a Navi. —respondió Link tomando la iniciativa.

— Aunque nuestro encuentro fue breve, siento como si los hubiera conocido a ustedes toda la vida. — dijo la princesa algo melancólica. —Nunca olvidaré los días que pasamos juntos en Hyrule...

— Igual nosotros princesa. —respondió Andrea en el mismo estado.

— Estoy segura que llegará el dia en el que nos encontremos de nuevo, hasta que ese dia llegue, por favor, Link... Toma esto. —declaró Zelda dandole un objeto que le seria muy importante mas adelante.

— Esa ocarina... La Ocarina del Tiempo... —dijo Andrea pasmada por la accion de la princesa.

— Rezo... Rezo para que su viaje sea seguro, si algo les pasara a ustedes dos, recuerden esta canción, esto me recuerda a nuestro primer encuentro.

Fue así como Zelda entonó una melodía familiar que habían escuchado hace tiempo atrás, y fue entonces cuando los dos elfos, con Link sosteniendo la ocarina, y Andrea, una flauta con las mismas funciones que le fue dada por la misma princesa, recordaron y tocaron la canción del tiempo juntos, esa melodía era el recuerdo más preciado que Link había recuperado por completo.

Y así fue como Link y Andrea se fueron del lugar para buscar a su amiga dejando atrás Hyrule...

 _ **LA DIOSA DEL TIEMPO LOS PROTEGE.**_

 _ **SI TOCAN LA CANCION DEL TIEMPO, ELLA LOS AYUDARÁ...**_

 **DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD**

— ¡Niño! ¡Niño! ¡Despierta! — gritaba Mikhail para que este reaccionara.

— ¿Que? —soltó el mencionado tajante. — ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Estabas absorto con una mirada perdida! ¡¿En que estabas pensando, idiota?! —lo regañó Zero por lo mismo. — ¡¿Que no ves la situación en la que estamos?!

La luna estaba a unos metros de chocar mientras Link estaba absorto, habían perdido demasiado tiempo y se estaba agotando, tenían que hacer algo rápido.

— ¡¿Qué haces perdiéndote en los recuerdos?! ¡Vuelve en ti! —lo reprochó Taya por la misma razón. — ¡Esa vieja ocarina no nos va a ayudar!

— Se cómo detener esto... —declaró Link ya volviendo en sí.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer niño? — cuestionó Zero por la acción que el chico estaba a punto de tomar.

— Voy a tocar la canción... —dijo el deku elfo con determinación.

— Link, ¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Andrea preocupada ante la grave situación que vivían, a lo que su protegido asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Diosa del tiempo! ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Necesitamos más tiempo! —suplicó Taya sabiendo que no se podía evitar el cataclismo a punto de cumplirse, pero entonces...

— ¿Que son esas cosas? —expresó Mikhail sorprendiéndose por lo que acababa de ver.

— Nunca había visto un instrumento así. —dijo Andrea en el mismo estado.

— Lo veo y no lo creo... — secundó Zero asombrada.

La ocarina de link se transformó en unas gaitas como su instrumento para tocar la canción del tiempo y fue asi como de alguna forma, los cuatro desaparecieron del lugar, solo para transportarse, y volver, por el espacio/tiempo.

Fue así como Zero de alguna forma regresó al momento de confrontación contra One y ser absorbida hacia el vórtice junto con Mikhail, luego después sucedió la intensa persecución por los bosques, la transformación en dekus y finalmente el momento en que conocieron al vendedor de las máscaras.

 **AMANECER DEL PRIMER DIA**

 **~Quedan 72 horas~**

 **SUR DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ**

Después de experimentar la catástrofe, Link y los demás estaban muy impactados por el ambiente, había gente haciendo la misma costumbre, no mostraban señales de angustia ni nada.

— ¡¿Qué… Que ha pasado?! —articuló Taya en ese mismo estado. —Todo ha…

— Comenzado de nuevo… —Andrea terminó la frase, incrédula.

— La luna… ¿Qué pasó con la luna? —expresó Mikhail atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

De inmediato miraron hacia arriba y efectivamente, la luna estaba alejada a varios metros de distancia a diferencia de hace unos momentos.

— Niño… ¿Quién eres? —indagó Zero con sospecha y curiosidad. —La cancion que tocaste… Ese instrumento… ¡Un segundo! ¡El instrumento! Esa ocarina que recogiste….

— Es verdad, el vendedor de las máscaras dijo que podría devolvernos a la normalidad si recuperabas el preciado objeto que te fue robado. —recalcó Andrea recordando las palabras del pelirrojo.

— Pues entonces hablemos con él, a ver que nos dice. —indicó Zero.

 **TORRE DEL RELOJ**

Se metieron a la torre para confirmarle al vendedor de máscaras que habian recuperado la ocarina, ahora lo que quedaba era que este les mostrara la forma de devolverlos a la normalidad.

— ¡Lo hicieron! ¡En verdad lo hicieron! —se expresó el vendedor de forma graciosa zarandeando al chico deku.

— ¡Oiga, oiga! ¡Serénese por favor! —pidió Mikhail en su usual tono infantil.

— Perdon, es que no podia evitar sentir emoción. —explicó el vendedor su comportamiento. — Bien, escuchen con atención. — empezó a indicar las acciones que tenian que seguir a pie de la letra. — Toquen esta canción y recuérdenla bien…

Fue así como Link, Andrea, y Zero, quien de alguna forma también sacó sus gaitas, siguieron el ritmo de la canción que el vendedor de máscaras tocaba con el órgano musical.

Luego de escucharla dos veces, los tres entonaron lo que fue la canción de curación, fue asi como Link, Andrea, Zero y Mikhail entraron en un trance.

En el mismo lugar oscuro en donde ellos experimentaban el miedo, se veían a sus versiones humanas despidiéndose de los matorrales deku, quienes se alejaban lentamente de ellos.

Luego Zero se empezaba a sentir algo extraña, la flor que le estorbaba el ojo comenzaba a salirse él, es como si todo lo se consideraba parasito para ello comenzaba a resquebrajarse, era como si esa canción la estuviera exorcizando.

Ella lanzaba agudos quejidos a medida que la maldad de esa flor desaparecía, tuvieron que pasar unos momentos hasta que finalmente todo se volvió blanco.

 **DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD**

Fue entonces cuando unas tres mascaras del mismo aspecto de un deku aparecieron en el suelo.

— Link… Mírate… —dijo Andrea mirándose su aspecto.

— Ah… ¡Es cierto! —expresó Mikhail dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— Hemos… Vuelto a la normalidad. —declaró Zero tocándose el rostro.

En efecto, Link y los demás habían vuelto a la normalidad y gracias a las indicaciones del vendedor de las máscaras.

— Señor… ¿Qué fue esa canción? —le indagó Andrea asombrada por volver a tener su aspecto de vuelta.

— Se trata de una melodía que sana la magia maligna y los espíritus inquietos, transformándolos en mascaras. —respondió el vendedor en su usual tono humorístico. — Estoy seguro de que les será de ayuda en el futuro.

— ¿Qué hay de esas mascaras que cayeron en el suelo? —cuestionó Link sobre los dichos objetos. — ¿Podemos quedarnos con ellas?

— Ah, sí. Les doy estas mascaras en conmemoración de este dia. —accedió el vendedor de máscaras regalándoles esos objetos. —No teman; la magia esta sellada dentro de las máscaras, y además… ¿Ven esa flor que está en el suelo?

Eso captó la atención de Zero, miró el objeto con nostalgia, la recogió y contempló la flor por unos segundos…

— ¿Cómo pasó esto…? —pensó la chica tratando de descifrar el motivo del por qué. — Un segundo… Esa cancion… Esa cancion hizo que…

— ¿Zero? ¿Estás bien? —llamó Link al verla tan absorta en sus pensamientos.

— Oh… Si… Estoy bien, no pasa nada. —respondió la mujer volviendo en sí.

— Esa flor que tiene la chica representaba la maldad adentro de esa chica, ahora no es más que una flor común y corriente, de todos modos, cuando se pongan las máscaras, se transformarán en deku. —les indicaba el vendedor de máscaras. —Cuando se las quiten, volverán a la normalidad.

— Gracias, señor. —agradeció Link guardándose la máscara en su bolsa de objetos junto con los demás.

— Bueno, he cumplido la promesa que les hice… — empezó el pelirrojo. — Asi que, por favor, dame lo que me prometieron.

Uh Oh… Eso puso nervioso al grupo, se habían olvidado por completo de la máscara y eso los agarró en la plena curva.

— Eh… sobre eso… —titubeó Link en ese estado al no poder decirle la verdad.

— No me lo digan… —dijo el vendedor empezando a darse cuenta de ello. — ¿La tienen? Mi mascara, ¿lo han hecho, verdad?

— Lo sentimos, señor… No la tenemos. — se disculpó Zero diciendo esas palabras, enfadándolo en el proceso.

— ¡¿tienen idea de lo que han hecho?! —farfulló el señor en ese estado zarandeando a Link.

— ¡Oiga ya tranquilícense, señor! —chilló Mikhail pidiendo que se calmara. — ¡Lo está lastimando!

— ¡Si no recuperamos mi mascara ocurrirá algo terrible! —soltó el señor pelirrojo dejando salir los motivos de ello.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirnos? —inquirió Link al oir la noticia. — ¿Qué tiene de importante esa mascara?

— Bien, escuchen. —comenzó el vendedor a contarles la razon. — Esa mascara que me robaron… se llama la Máscara de Majora.

— ¿De Majora? ¿Qué es lo que hace esa cosa? —preguntó Andrea atenta.

— Es un objeto maldito. La leyenda dice que una antigua tribu lo utilizaba durante sus rituales. —argumentó el pelirrojo. — Se dice que a aquel que lleve puesta la máscara se le concederá un poder perverso y terrible.

— Asi que por eso ese loco hizo que la luna cayera y estuviera a punto de destruir el mundo… Ya veo… —asumió Zero pensativa en las palabras del hombre.

 _ **DE ACUERDO CON LA LEYENDA…**_

 _ **LOS PROBLEMAS CAUSADOS POR LA MASCARA DE MAJORA FUERON TAN GRANDES…**_

 _ **QUE LOS ANCIANOS, TEMIENDO UNA GRAN CATASTROFE E INTENTANDO EVITAR SU MAL USO, SELLARON LA MAS CARA EN LAS SOMBRAS PARA SIEMPRE.**_

 _ **PERO AHORA, LA TRIBU DE LA LEYENDA HA DESAPARECIDO Y NADIE CONOCE LA VERDADERA NATURALEZA DE LA MASCARA…**_

— Pero yo puedo sentirlo. —dijo el pelirrojo luego de contarles la historia. — Recorrí grandes distancias para conseguir esa legendaria mascara. Y cuando finalmente la obtuve… sentí un angustioso presagio. Es esa sensación que los petrifica y los deja sin respiración.

— ¿Tan peligrosa es esa máscara? No lo puedo creer. —articuló Link impactado ante las palabras del vendedor de las máscaras.

— Eso comienza a darnos una mala espina. —coincidió Zero con el elfo, en verdad era de alta peligrosidad lo que hacia ese dicho objeto.

— Es muy peligrosa, y ahora… ese duende la tiene… — les afirmó el señor de las máscaras. — ¡Se los ruego! ¡Deben recuperar esa máscara rápidamente o algo terrible ocurrirá! ¡Por favor! —les suplicaba desesperado por la grave situación.

— C-Claro que lo haremos, señor. —afirmó Link en un intento de calmarlo. —Vamos a hacer lo que sea necesario para impedir esa catástrofe.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Harán eso por mí? —pidió confirmar el vendedor.

— Cuente con nosotros, señor. — declaró Andrea afirmando su compromiso de ayudar.

— Asi enfrentaremos a ese responsable. —secundó Zero en la misma postura.

— Muchas gracias, muchachos, dejo el asunto de la máscaras en sus manos. —les agradeció el vendedor de máscaras pero casi se le olvidaba darles algo más. — Ah y por cierto, mientras ustedes estaban por ahí me encontré con esto.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Zero contemplando lo que era un cuaderno.

— Parece uno de esos cuadernos que usan los niños de la ciudad. —respondió el vendedor de máscaras de forma casual. — ¿Se le habrá caído a ese duende? Yo no lo necesito, asi que tómenlo.

Lo que obtuvieron fue el cuaderno de los Bomber. ¿Quién iba a pensar que los niños iban a darles una copia del cuaderno? Vaya que tuvieron suerte en tener uno.

— ¿Quién diría que no nos iban a dar uno de esos? —comentó Link recordando las palabras de los Bomber en tono gracioso.

— Qué casualidad. —secundó Zero en el mismo tono.

— Bueno, es hora de irnos, ¿están listos? —dijo Andrea lista para empezar la aventura.

— Sé que lo conseguirán, así que les deseo suerte. —se despidió el vendedor mientras los miraba alejarse.

— Lo haremos, adiós. —respondió Link de vuelta dejando el lugar.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Si ustedes se dieron cuenta, Zero ya no tiene la flor en el ojo por lo que eso indicaría que se quedó sin poderes de entonadora pero como obtuvo magia de la gran hada, no es asi, aclaro que Rose es el verdadero nombre de Zero, tal como sale en una novela de Drakengard 3.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Aventura en el Pantano

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 4: AVENTURA EN LOS PANTANOS.**

Nada más salir de la torre del reloj, los habitantes miraron con asombro e impacto a Mikhail debido a su tamaño del dragón provocando un escándalo.

— ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! — expresó un ciudadano en ese estado.

— Hola… ¿Cómo están? —los saludó Mikhail en su usual tono infantil, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Los ciudadanos, temiendo por su seguridad, se alejaron del grupo abriéndoles paso, los miraban nerviosos pensando que Mikhail los mataría, sin siquiera saber de su personalidad.

Se toparon con un guardia de la puerta impidiéndoles el paso.

— ¡Alto ahí! ¿Buscan algo por el pantano? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué es esa monstruosidad que los acompaña? —los interrogó el guardia mirando a Mikhail con molestia.

— Es un dragón que nos acompaña, señor. —respondió Andrea negociando con él.

— ¿Dónde encontraron esa criatura? — les indagó el guardia.

— Es muy difícil de explicar… —dijo Zero pensativa. —Pero me lo encontré en una laguna muy lejos de aquí y pues nos hicimos amigos. —mintió excusándose de la localización.

— Bueno, no importa, solo asegúrense de que ese dragón no cause problemas. —accedió el guardia. —Y tengan cuidado al entrar a los pantanos, hay mucho peligro allá. El pantano del sur del Bosque Catarata está en esta dirección.

— Gracias, señor. — agradeció Link que les cediera el paso.

/

 **CAMPO DE TERMINA**

Luego de que el guardia los dejara pasar, los chicos salieron de la ciudad hacia lo que era un campo abierto de Termina con dirección hacia el pantano.

— ¿Qué quiso decir Tael sobre esos dichos lugares? —indagó Link sobre el comentario del hada morada.

— No lo sé, pero algo me dice que exploremos todo este territorio. —admitió Andrea mirando a los alrededores.

— Así podremos encontrar algunas pistas. —secundó Zero coincidiendo con la peliplateada.

Se dirigían hacia el pantano cuando vieron un dibujo en un árbol que les llamó la atención al grupo.

— ¿Qué ese dibujo? —indagó Andrea contemplando el arte. — ¿No es ese tipo loco?

— Si, es él… —les confirmó Taya. — Tael y yo dibujamos con Skull Kid cuando lo conocimos… Nos dijo que había tenido una discusión con sus amigos y que lo habían dejado solo…

— ¿En verdad pasó eso? —preguntó Link al oír el comentario, a lo que el hada les confirmó con la cabeza.

 _ **HACE TIEMPO ATRÁS…**_

 _Era un dia lluvioso en Termina, Tael y Taya se paseaban por el campo explorando lugares, hasta que en un tronco se encontraron con un misterioso duende que estaba temblando de frio y como forma de darle calor, se dejaron abrazar por ese hombre._

 _Tiempo despues comenzaron a jugar juntos en todos lados y entonces ese duende hizo un dibujo en un árbol._

 _Seguro que sus amigos lo dejaron porque siempre gastaba bromas, asi que nadie queria jugar con él. Pero hacer lo que hizo solo por eso…_

 _En los bosques, Skull Kid noqueó al vendedor de máscaras para saquear toda su mochila y encontrar cosas que robarle, y asi fue como el tipo encontró una máscara que le haria perder la cabeza más adelante… La máscara de Majora._

 _Tener ese poder no significa que…_

 **DEVUELTA AL PRESENTE.**

Los chicos se quedaron pasmados con la historia del hada, empezaban a darse cuenta de lo que en realidad era Skull Kid, era solo un tipo que se la pasaba gastando bromas a los demás pero no se le quita el hecho de que fuera repudiado por la gente y que debido a su carácter se quedara solo.

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue la máscara que le otorgó unos poderes devastadores hasta llegar al grado de casi matar toda la humanidad.

— El vendedor tenia razón… —reconoció Link recordando las palabras del pelirrojo. —Es un objeto maldito.

— Lo más seguro, tal vez eso hizo que literalmente perdiera la cordura. —coincidió Zero ante lo dicho por el elfo.

— Si tan solo hubiera forma de arrebatársela. —comentó Zero pensativa.

— No va a ser tan fácil, él no se va a dejar vencer tan fácilmente ni aunque lo intentemos. —negó la peliplateada en ese mismo estado.

— Pero daremos con él, ¿no? —preguntó Mikhail.

— Lo haremos, solo tenemos que visitar los cuatro lugares que Tael nos dijo. —afirmó Taya recordando lo que su hermano dijo.

— Pantano, las montañas, el océano, y el cañón… —comentó Zero al respecto. —Creo que tenemos que empezar con el pantano.

— Es cierto, por algo se empieza, ¿verdad? —reconoció Andrea recordando cómo se debe resolver un problema.

— De acuerdo, entonces exploraremos todo el pantano. —declaró Zero decidida.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al dicho lugar sin siquiera darse cuenta de las sorpresas que les depararían.

/

 **PANTANO DEL SUR**

Después de recorrer el caminito llegaron a lo que era el Pantano del Sur y se toparon con un ser que no esperaban,

— ¿Señor Buho? —dijo Link sorprendido por su presencia.

—Esta es una extraña visión. Eres un niño hada, ¿verdad? Y traes unas chicas contigo. —comento el búho de forma casual. — ¿Qué les trae a este pantano envenenado?

— ¡¿Pantano envenenado?! —Mikhail se sobresaltó ante esas palabras. — ¡No me quiero morir!

— ¡Calma, Mikhail! Escucha lo que tiene que decirnos ese búho. —lo regaño Zero tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— Aunque no se aventuren más lejos, no los juzgare. Es mejor que no den un paso más si no se sienten preparados. —les explico el búho ilustrándoles al respecto. —Este pantano en el que ustedes están, ha perdido su deidad guardiana. Pero, de todas maneras, está destinado a desaparecer.

— ¿Desaparecer?—preguntó Link consternado por la declaración del animal.

— Y ese destino no se limita únicamente a este pantano… Si ustedes tienen el valor y la determinación para desafiar el destino, les enseñaré algo útil. —declaró el búho mostrándoles lo que era una estatua de piedra que se le asemejaba.

Fue entonces que el señor búho les menciono que esas estatuas las había colocado por toda la tierra para ayudar aquel que tenía el poder de cambiar el destino de esta tierra, y en caso de haber hablado con algunas de esas estatuas y extendido sus alas ante sus ojos.

—La canción grabada a mis pies les será de su ayuda… —continuo el búho. — Recuérdenla bien y tóquenla siempre que la necesiten.

— Unas notas… Las notas están grabadas en esa piedra. —señaló Link mirando la notas musicales.

— La vamos a necesitar, aprendámosla. —declaró Andrea sacando su flauta.

Link sacó su ocarina y Zero enseño lo que era un violín rojizo para así entonar la canción como lo indicaban las notas musicales, esa melodía fue 'La Cancion del Vuelo' y así fue como el búho se retiró del lugar.

Fueron a hablar con la estatua, y entonces las dichas alas se extendieron tal como el búho les había dicho.

— El búho tenía razón. —dijo Mikhail sorprendido.

— Entonces es verdad, eso nos va a ahorrar la caminata. —afirmó Zero con una sonrisa socarrona mirando al elfo, sonrojándolo en el proceso.

— Zero, ¿Quieres dejar de mirarle raro a Link? —Andrea le hizo una llamada de atención viendo el pervertido semblante de la peliblanca.

— ¿Qué? No le estoy haciendo nada malo a tu amiguito. —respondió la chica en su usual tono sensual. — ¿No te fijaste en lo muy sexy que te miras con ese atuendo que tienes?

Ok, eso sonrojó a Andrea, de por si tenía lo suyo, ya sea en su forma normal o adulto al levantar la espada maestra con Link, Ingo quería quedarse con ella para hacerle su juguete sexual pero el elfo no permitió eso.

— ¡E-Eso no tiene que ver contigo! —espetó la peliplateada en su modo tsundere,

— Ah, ósea que ese niño no te vio al menos en ropa interior, ¿o sí? — expresó Zero en tono juguetón.

— Era porque teníamos que cambiarnos de ropa, nada más eso. — replicó Andrea tratando de no molestarse.

— Ah, entonces no llegaron más allá de eso, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A tener sexo, quizás pueda enseñarlos a ti y a ese chic… — Zero iba a decir algo cuando Andrea la interrumpió lanzándole una mirada intimidante.

— No vas a manosear a Link mientras yo esté aquí. —la encaró la mujer intentando intimidarla pero esa ni se inmutó. —No me lo toques.

— ¿O qué? ¿Piensas matarme? ¿Y dejar que One se salga con la suya? Y lo más importante, ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en lo que se siente morir sin haber perdido la virginidad con alguien? ¿Incluso con ese muchacho que llevas como tu protegido?

Eso ultimo puso en trance a Andrea, si es cierto que en el fondo lo amaba y todo pero no quería obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería, como tener relaciones sexuales como Zero dictaba, no, no podía ser, Link era demasiado joven como para tener su primera vez con una mujer como Andrea, a no ser que las dos partes accedieran.

Escuchando la conversación, Link sentía como una erección hacia presión dentro de sus shorts, de acuerdo, era verdad que los adolescentes experimentaban esa clase de hormonas que toda persona posee, pero como siempre, se puso a pensar en las más cruentas batallas que había librado hasta ahora, pero para su mala suerte, Andrea y Zero lograron notar el bulto.

— A-Andrea… ¡No es lo que piensas! —farfulló Link sonrojándose las mejillas como todo un adolescente cubriéndose la dicha parte con las manos.

— Aja… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? —expresó Zero en tono burlesco y más juguetón que nada.

— Link… —dijo Andrea estupefacta por lo que estaba viendo.

— ¡Juro por dios que se me va a quitar! —replicó el elfo intentando que se le quitara lo duro en los shorts.

— No creo que se eso quite, niño… —declaró Zero acercándose en tono seductor.

— ¡No te le acerques, pervertida! —Andrea se interpuso tratando de proteger a su chico.

— Escucha, el niño no se podrá concentrar si no se alivia de la manera que quiero enseñarles, por favor. —intentó razonar la peliblanca.

— Pero…

— Andrea, el chico tiene que experimentar lo que es el placer, quieres ayudarlo, ¿no es así? —le pidió Zero a que hiciera lado su lado conservador.

Link sufría mucho para que la erección desapareciera sin éxito, Andrea volteó a ver a su querido protector, entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo al momento de que Navi desaparecía de la vista de los dos.

/

 _ **FLASHBACK – TEMPLO DEL TIEMPO**_

 _Justo cuando Navi desapareció, Link y Andrea se habian confesado sus sentimientos._

— _Link… Nos gustamos mutuamente el uno al otro y daré mi vida para ayudarte y no repetir los errores del pasado… —le confesó la ex androide dejando salir sus sentimientos mejor guardados. — Pero por ahora, seré tu madre… y tu padre… Sobre todo, tú querida protectora, y mucho más que eso._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

/

 **[ADVERTENCIA: LIME LEMON] MOMENTO LINK X ANDREA**

— De acuerdo… Dime lo que tenemos que hacer. —accedió Andrea dándole permiso a la peliblanca.

— Bien, lo que haremos ahorita es bajarle los shorts. —dictó Zero realizando esa dicha acción revelando lo que dejó boquiabiertas a ambas mujeres. —Vaya… no pensé que tu chico fuera a ser muy grande.

— No miren… —les imploraba el elfo tapándose los ojos de vergüenza.

— Escúchame, no podrás aliviarte a menos de que experimentes ese placer que te daremos. —comentó Zero usando su tono sexy para el nerviosismo del chico.

— ¿Qué? —titubeó Link al oír el comentario.

— Link, quiero ayudarte a aliviar ese problema que tienes ahí abajo. —comentó Andrea haciendo que su protegido ganara algo de confianza. —Por favor… Hazlo por mí.

— ¿Se-Segura? —pregunto el mencionado destapándose poco a poco los ojos.

— Segura. —le afirmo la elfa transmitiéndole seguridad.

Ya recuperada la confianza, Zero se puso a darle instrucciones, no solo eso, sino que se puso a hacer la demostración haciendo el uso de la experiencia en su mundo.

— Bien, lo que debes hacer es saborear ese pene que tienes en frente. —indico la peliblanca realizando esa dicha acción para el sonrojo de los presentes.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es esto?! —gimió Link en voz alta.

Zero se introdujo el miembro en la boca saboreando cada rincón de la dicha parte, la verdad el chico estaba muy bien dotado para su edad.

Andrea se estaba sonrojando del rostro al ver como su prometido era succionado por aquella chica que decía tener altos deseos sexuales, y no estaba jugando después de todo.

— ¡Eso es vergonzoso! —chillaba el rubio volviéndose a tapar los ojos de vergüenza, con algunas lágrimas con salir.

— ¡Ze-Zero! ¡Ya déjalo, por favor! —gimoteo Andrea sintiéndose rara también.

— ¿Huh? ¿Me dices que quieres aplicar lo que te acabo de demostrar? —inquirió Zero en tono lujurioso soltando el miembro del chico.

— ¿Qué no ves como lo dejaste? ¡Le dio vergüenza! —farfullo la ex androide muy roja como el tomate.

— Pues te sugeriría que lo aliviaras, de esa manera no quedara satisfecho. —le dijo Zero dándole un ultimátum ya que en parte tenía razón, Link no podría tener la mente clara a menos de que acabe con lo que empezaron. —Si tú lo haces, no se sentirá tan mal.

Andrea entonces se acercó al chico para terminar con lo que Zero había empezado, de alguna forma sintió un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo y necesidad de ayudarlo.

— Link… Link… Voy a aliviarte ese dolor que tienes ahí abajo. —declaro la peliplateada haciendo que el chico se calmara.

— ¿De-De verdad? ¿Harás eso por mí? —articulo el mencionado tranquilizándose.

— Si, yo me hare cargo de tus necesidades, así que no hay necesidad de que te de vergüenza mientras estoy aquí. —respondió Andrea transmitiéndole confianza.

El rubio asintió y la chica se puso a hacer lo que Zero le había enseñado, se introdujo el pene dentro de su cavidad bucal haciendo que Link soltara uno que otro gemido sin siquiera evitarlo.

— ¡Aah! ¡Andrea! —expreso el rubio en ese estado.

La peli plateada recorrió su lengua por el miembro duro de su protegido, despues de todo no era mala idea de hacer lo que la muy pervertida de Zero le había indicado.

— Dime… ¿Te gusta como tu protectora te consuela? —articulo Andrea usando el tono lujurioso por primera vez, algo que nunca ocurría antes.

— ¡S-Si! ¡Lo haces bien! ¡Ah! —titubeo Link sintiendo placer que su protectora le brindaba.

— Entonces déjame encargarme de aliviarte ese dolor. —sentencio la ex androide mientras realizaba esa labor.

Andrea poco a poco fue ganando la experiencia mientras seguía dándole placer a su muchacho, Zero por su parte había estado masturbando mientras presenciaba el acto.

— ¡No resisto más! ¡Algo va a salir! —advirtió Link al borde del orgasmo.

— ¿Te vas a correr? —articulo Zero en tono sensual al oir la noticia. —Hazlo en la boca.

— Esta bien, Link… Dámelo en la boca. —indico Andrea saboreando el miembro.

Y fue así que no puso aguantar más y llego al orgasmo expulsando un líquido viscoso dentro de las cavidades bucales de su protectora.

Andrea tuvo que limpiar los restos de su entrepierna para quitarle la suciedad.

 **[FIN DEL LIME LEMON]**

Asi fue como el elfo experimento lo que Zero habia dictado, y de alguna forma se sintió aliviado debido al placer que su protectora le otorgó.

Link se encontraba sonrojado por todo lo que pasaba, Andrea por su parte, escupía los liquidos viscosos blancos, visiblemente asqueada pero en el fondo, le gustaba, era la primera vez que sentía algo que se llamaba excitación, es así como se acercó a su protegido.

— Link… Yo… Lo siento… —se disculpaba la peliplateada mirando hacia el otro lado sonrojada. —Solo quería que te aliviaras.

— No, está bien… —dijo Link subiéndose los shorts. —De alguna forma me siento aliviado, pero… ¿Ya viste lo que está haciendo Zero?

— No se preocupen, ella se da placer todos los días. —respondio Mikhail no importándole lo que su ama hacía.

— Si, al parecer hace lo suyo. —respondió Andrea tapándole los ojos a su chico, ya que apenas había acabado. —Mejor dejémosla hacerse sus necesidades.

Aprovechando de que Zero hacia sus necesidades, Link y Andrea recorrieron todo el lugar hasta finalmente dar con una cueva que estaba justo delante.

/

 **BOSQUE MISTERIOSO**

Al entrar se encontraron con un ser que resultó ser un mono, tal vez eso los iba a distraer de ese suceso.

— Mmm ¡Seguir a mí! —dijo el mono empezando a moverse por todo el bosque.

El dúo corrió por donde se dirigía el mono para no perderse en todo el lugar aunque tuvieron que lidiar con unas tortugas que sacaban púas y de alguna forma los evadían.

Fue entonces cuando finalmente llegaron a donde estaban los demás monos y una cara conocida…

— ¡Aaay! ¡Ayudaa! —chillaba esa dicha persona de dolor.

— Pero si es… —pausó Andrea al verle al descubrir quién era.

— Koume… —concluyó Link. — ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Estaba tan tranquila recogiendo champiñones, cuando de repente… ¡Bam! ¡Me pegaron por detrás! —respondió la mencionada sorprendiendo a los presentes, ya que ella era la bruja inexorable en Hyrule, pero en ese lugar, era otra persona.

— ¿Pero quién te pegó si se puede saber? —preguntó Andrea extrañada por las palabras de esa vieja loca.

— ¡Fue ese Skull Kid! ¿Pensaba que una vieja bruja no iba a reconocerlo? —respondió Koume un tanto molesta.

— Ese tipo… No para de hacer de las suyas… —reconoció Link las acciones de ese loco duende.

Koume se quejaba muchísimo de dolor que no podía ni siquiera moverse.

— ¿Algunos de ustedes no tienen algo que dé energía? —preguntó la bruja si tenian algo para que se curara.

— No tenemos nada, disculpa. —negó Link al ver no traían lo que la bruja necesitaba.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡No tienen nada! ¡Y eso que parecía que ustedes querían ayudarme!

— Claro que lo haremos, solo déjanos buscar algo para que te cures, ¿sí? —contestó Andrea haciéndole ver que harían lo necesario para ayudarla.

— No se tarden mucho… —concluyó Koume un tanto adolorida.

/

 **PANTANO DEL SUR**

Luego de salir de la cueva, se fueron a buscar el objeto que pudiera ayudar a Koume, lo que era más extraño, era que no era para nada hostil hacia el dúo, habia algo raro, era un hecho.

— ¿No te parece algo raro, Andrea? —preguntó Link extrañado.

— Así parece… No es la misma persona que conocíamos en el desierto del coloso. —respondió la peliplateada al respecto.

— Imagínate como Kotake se porte con nosotros. —comentó el elfo al respecto.

— Andale, puede que casi todo el mundo no tenga la misma personalidad como la gente de Hyrule. —coincidió Andrea con su protegido.

Estuvieron buscando un lugar donde vendían alguna pócima hasta que Andrea notó algo que se asemejaba un jarrón ahí arriba.

— Link, ¿No es esa una tienda de pócimas? —le avisó la ex androide señalando el lugar.

— Asi parece, subamos. —afirmó Link ante la vista del dicho lugar.

Los elfos realizaron la dicha acción y así entraron a la tienda de las pócimas, sin percatarse de que habría otra cara conocida…

/

 **TIENDA DE POCIONES MAGICAS.**

Ambos elfos se metieron a la tienda solo para toparse con otra cara que les era conocida.

— ¿Kotake? —llamó Link viéndola dormida. — ¿Hola?

— ¡Oh! ¡Bienvenido! —los saludó la mencionada despertándose sobresaltada. —Mis pociones funcionan muy bien, de veras.

— Disculpa, no vinimos precisamente a comprar, sino a decirte que encontramos a tu hermana herida en los bosques misteriosos y fue atacada por Skull Kid. —declaró Link haciendo que la bruja de la perla azul se sobresaltara impactada.

— ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! ¡¿Skull kid atacó a Koume?! —exclamó Kotake muy molesta por la noticia. —Eso es ridículo… Si solo era Skull Kid, ¿Qué clase de daño pudo hacerle?

— Lo que pasa es que porta una máscara que le otorga poderes devastadores, Kotake. —le explicó Andrea el motivo que podía haber herido de gravedad a Koume.

— ¡Oh! Bien, si es así, llévenle esta poción… —declaró la bruja de la perla azul obsequiándoles una pócima roja.

— Pero si es… —dijo Link asombrado al ver que le daba ese dicho objeto.

— Es una pócima roja, ¡Ahora llévenle la poción! ¡Pronto! —indicó Kotake pidiéndoles que fueran a ayudar a su hermana lo más rápido posible.

— De acuerdo, con su permiso. —concluyó Link retirándose del lugar con su protectora.

/

 **PANTANO DEL SUR**

Despues de obtener, decidieron ir hacia donde se encontraba Koume lastimada, al bajarse de las escaleras, se encontraron con una Zero algo molesta.

— ¿Dónde rayos estaban? —les reclamo algo molesta con las manos en la cintura.

— ¿Pues que te parece? Estuve consolando a Link del trauma que le pusiste. —respondió Andrea en tono sarcástica.

— Pero no se le mira traumado. —replico Zero mirando a un Link sonrojado por la conversación. — Dime, niño, ¿Te gusto esa experiencia? —le pregunto en tono seductor.

— Nada más porque Andrea me ayudo con el problema, si. —respondió el elfo mirando a su chica con seguridad.

— Entonces no tendrías problema que te mostrara mis tetas si quieres. — recalco Zero mostrándole algo de escote intentando seducirla.

— No, Zero. —se interpuso Andrea para protegerlo de esa pervertida. — No te quieras pasar de la raya, prefiero ser su primera vez a que cualquier chica como tu me lo gane.

— Ah, ¿Asi que quieres perder la virginidad con ese niño? —contraataco Zero sonriendo de forma socarrona. — Parece que nos estamos entendiendo.

— Hey, cálmate, Zero. —le exigió Andrea intentando frenar a la pervertida. —No le metas ideas en la cabeza a Link, está muy chiquito.

— ¿Qué? Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad, no que lo obliguemos ni nada si no quiere. —replico la peliblanca defendiéndose. —Además fuiste tú quien le chupo el pene, ¿o no?

— E—Eso era porque necesitaba aliviarse. —tartamudeo Andrea sonrojándose sobre aquel momento. — ¡Pero ya deja de hablar de eso, por favor! ¡Me estoy sintiendo algo mojada!

Link en cambio se cubría la cara de vergüenza al oír la conversación, esa Zero estaba pasándose de la raya con esas palabras y Andrea tuvo que alejarse unos metros para tratar de secarse la entrepierna con algún papel que encontró y noto una rara aroma proveniente del mismo orificio, propio de una mujer y de pronto sintió la necesidad de poner una mano entre las piernas.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —cuestiono Link consternado por el raro comportamiento.

— Pues pasa que está haciendo sus necesidades, pequeño. — respondió Zero juguetona.

— ¿En serio?

 **[ADVERTENCIA: LIME LEMON] MOMENTO LINK X ZERO**

— Te lo digo por experiencia, siempre suelo masturbarme para aliviar mis necesidades, tal como tú 'amiga' lo está haciendo. —declaro Zero señalando a la peliplateada realizar esa acción, sonrojando a Link de sobremanera.

—Dios mio… Andrea… —articulo el elfo estupefacto ante la tal acción, y para rematar volvió a sentir la erección amenazando con salir de los shorts.

— Wow… Tu miembro ha vuelto a la vida… —dijo Zero pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Acto seguido, la chica le bajo los shorts revelando nuevamente el duro miembro, esta vez no había nadie que la detuviera, Zero ahora lo tenía a su merced.

— ¡Ze-Zero! ¡¿Qu-Que ha-Haces?! —jadeo Link al ver el semblante pervertido de la ojirosa.

— Pues ayudándote… —respondió la mencionada masturbándolo.

— Pe-Pero…Si Andrea ve esto…

— No te preocupes, ella está sumido en su mundo de placer.

Fue asi como la chica probo cada rincón del miembro del elfo, quien no podía hacer más que gemir de placer que ella le brindaba, luego después se lo introdujo en la boca haciéndole felación.

— ¡Ah…! ¡Zeroo! —Link gemia en voz alta sintiendo el placer.

Andrea por su parte, se insertaba unos dedos en su intimidad con las piernas abiertas sentada, lo que la impulso fue ver como Zero estimulaba a su chico.

— Link… ¡Link…! —gemía la peliplateada su nombre del elfo, fue la primera vez que sintió excitación por una persona, y esa persona resulto ser su chico.

Los dos estaban sumidos en el mar de placer, la peliplateada llego a tocarse un pecho y el pezón encima de su ropa.

Se suponía que Andrea no se atrevería a hacerle eso a su protegido, pero con todo lo que paso y al ver a Link comenzar a crecer convirtiéndose en todo un hombre, pues no pudo evitar obtener esa clase de sentimientos hacia él.

Realmente debia ser ella, quien le estuviera haciendo esa clase de sexo oral al chico y no Zero, pero como estaba en ese estado de excitación alta, interrumpio su servicio para caminar hacia el par.

— ¡Ah…! Mírame… Mírame Link… —gimió Andrea atrayendo la atención de los dos.

— Vaya… Hasta que decidiste a dejar de lado esa timidez… Me agradas… —articulo Zero en forma lujuriosa.

— Andrea… Perdóname…

— No pasa nada, deja que esa chica te alivie… Solo mírame darme algo que se llama placer. —sugirió Andrea en ese mismo tono en lo que resumía su labor.

— Asi es, solo mirara para que no te sientas tan mal. —coincidió Zero en lo que volvía a lo suyo.

Eso fue el detonante para que los tres se dieran el placer al mismo tiempo, la peliblanca se masturbaba en lo que probaba cada parte del miembro de Link, quien se hacía cada vez más grande y viscoso.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que eventualmente llegaron a un punto de que no podían resistir mas.

— Chicas… ¡Voy a correrme! —les aviso Link en tono alto.

— ¡yo también! ¡No resisto mas! —secundo Andrea al borde de la locura.

— Vamos. ¡Damelo en la cara! —siseo Zero ya no resistiendo mas.

— ¡Me corro! —exclamaron todos en unísono.

Link llego al estruendoso orgasmo expulsando ciertas cantidades de semen justo en el rostro de la peliblanca, quien se vino lanzando unos cuantos jugos vaginales al suelo, y Andrea también hizo lo mismo pero esta vez ciertos líquidos cayeron al lado de Link.

La verdad se sentía muy bien, se sintió muy bien haberse dado placer.

[ **FIN DEL LIME-LEMON]**

— Bien ¿Ya estas satisfecho? —inquirió Zero poniéndose los panties negros.

— Creo que si… —afirmo Link un tanto sonrojado por lo que habían hecho.

— Espero que esta sea la última vez… Zero. —articulo Andrea poniéndose de pie ya con la ropa puesta. — Porque no volverás a hacerle eso sin mi permiso. —declaro en tono tornándose sensual.

— ¿A que se debe esa iniciativa?

— Porque estoy enamorada de él. —comento Andrea mirándola desafiante, pero sin mostrar signos de hostilidad hacia la chica. — Y lo amo.

— ¿Por eso te ponías escéptica conmigo por la forma que complací a tu enamorado?

— Te dire algo, chica. Tuve unas camaradas androides que perdieron la vida en una puta guerra sin sentido y luego un maldito loco de cabellos blancos me mato atravesándome con la espada. —le argumento Andrea su pequeña historia. —Luego fui resucitada como una Hyliana que se comprometería a proteger y ayudar a ese niño que ves aquí.

— Nada más por eso no querías que te lo tocara, muchachita. —comprendió Zero sus razones.

— Oigan… ¿No creen que estamos olvidando algo? —las llamo Link recordándoles algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué quieres de…? ¡La pócima! ¡Koume necesita la poción! —expreso Andrea tajante al recordar lo que debian hacer desde hace rato.

— ¿A que pócima se refieren? —pregunto Zero sin entender a que se referían.

— Luego te explicamos, ahora vayamos a ver a Koume. —dijo Link corriendo hacia la cueva con las demas.

/

 **BOSQUES MISTERIOSOS**

Después de seguir al mono como la otra vez, se reencontraron con la bruja de la perla roja.

— ¿No se sienten obligados a ayudar a una pobrecita vieja bruja cuando la ven? —les cuestiono Koume desconfiada.

— Descuida, aquí esta la pócima. —dijo Link dándole el objeto.

— ¡Ese color! Ese olor… Definitivamente es de Kotake… —comento la bruja de la perla roja perpleja.

Fue asi como al tomar la pócima, sintió como sus energias regresaban y se ponía como nueva para el asombro de los presentes. Luego con sus poderes invoco una escoba con la que volaría por los alrededores.

— ¡Me han salvado! Soy la guía turística del pantano. —declaro Koume en tono animado.

— ¿Acaso te dedicas a dirigir un barco o algo asi? —la interrogo la peliplateada levantando una ceja.

— ¡Asi es! Dirijo el crucero en barco, asi que vengan a verme cuando quieran un viaje gratis. —les propuso Koume una oferta que no era mala, despues de todo tenían que devolverle ese favor mas adelante.

— Para ser una bruja tiene buenos modales. —comento Link de forma casual. — ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos a ese crucero gratis?

— Me parece muy bien, ya que quiero relajarme de la gran caminata que hemos dado. —accedió Andrea gustosa.

— Ya somos tres. —secundo Zero mirando a Link con deseo.

— Zero…

— Lo se, Lo se, no tocare a tu novio sin tu permiso. —asumió la peliblanca enseñando las manos en so de paz.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Lo sé, Zero siente mucha atracción por Link pero A2/Andrea es la novia así que quien sabe si lo comparta más adelante, espero que les haya gustado ese capítulo y dejen su review si quieren.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Infiltracion entre Aguas Envenenadas

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 5: INFILTRACION ENTRE AGUAS ENVENENADAS**

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el inicio del pantano, solo para avistar una cabaña que estaba arriba del barco, se subieron por las escaleras y entraron al dicho lugar.

 **CENTRO TURISTICO DEL PANTANO**

Lo que tenia la cabaña era simple como cualquier lugar ordinario, en la recepción habia un señor de bigotes negros con un chaleco de color café de unos lentes.

— ¡Oh, hola! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? ¿Es la primera vez que vienen al pantano? Si es asi, deberían probar nuestro famoso crucero en barco. —los saludó el señor animado. —Recorre todo el pantano y pasa por el palacio deku.

— ¿Acaso podremos pasearnos por todo el pantano? — preguntó Link curioso.

— Eso sí, aunque lo cierto es que el pantano está algo… envenenado últimamente. —comentó el señor de la cabaña pensativo. —Además hay un monstruo muy feo por ahí… Supongo que no es de extrañar que apenas tengamos clientes.

— ¿Un monstruo…? —articuló Andrea curiosa por la noticia

— Si, ese monstruo provocó que las aguas se envenenaran —declaró el señor de la cabaña.

— Descuide, ya hemos enfrentado ese tipo de situaciones. —respondió Link sin rodeos, para el asombro del señor.

— Asi que vienen preparados, ¿no es asi? Bueno, pueden hacer las reservas para el crucero en barco en esa ventana de allí. —indicó el señor de la cabaña.

— Gracias, señor. —concluyó Zero justo antes de dirigirse a la ventanilla.

Al dirigirse hacia el lugar, se volvieron a encontrar con la bruja de la perla roja para el asombro de los presentes.

— ¿Koume? ¡Qué sorpresa! —expresó Link sorprendido por la presencia de la mencionada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Gracias por su ayuda, jóvenes! —los saludó la bruja en tono alegre. —A cambio, los dejaré subir al crucero gratis.

— Ah, claro, le llevamos la poción para que usted se recuperara y pues aceptaremos su favor. —dijo el elfo rascándose la cabeza riendo.

— Exactamente, por cierto, ahora tenemos un concurso especial, asi que pueden quedarse con esto. — declaró Koume dándoles un objeto que los dejó perplejos.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Andrea arqueando una ceja.

— Es una cámara luminografica, pueden tomar una foto oprimiendo el botón que está en la parte de arriba, si lo hacen, pueden venir a llevársela al señor de la recepción si quieren. —les explicó la bruja.

— Ah, gracias por el consejo. —agradeció Link por la valiosa información.

— Bueno, ¡el barco va a zarpar, súbanse! —concluyó Koume dándoles la indicación de que se subieran al barco.

/

Luego de que los tres se subieran, el barco zarpó hacia lo que era el palacio deku, Mikhail, como no cabía en él, tuvo que seguirlos en el aire teniendo cuidado de no pisar las aguas envenenadas debido a un olor extraño que de alguna forma le daba asco.

Mientras en el barco, los tres tuvieron una que otra conversación casual, aunque eso sí, algunas veces eso se tornaba cada vez más adulta.

— No me lo creo, ¿en verdad te hiciste un adulto al levantar esa gran espada? —inquirió Zero curiosa.

— Aunque no lo creas, si, tuve el cuerpo de un adulto, y a Andrea también le pasó lo mismo. — respondió Link al respecto.

— Seguro te convertiste en un hombre guapetón, ¿no es asi? —se le insinuó Zero mirándolo con seducción. — Si te hubiera conocido asi en persona, te habría convertido en mi apóstol y nos divertiríamos en la cama cada noche. —le declaró sonrojando al rubio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de apóstoles acostándose contigo? —le indagó Andrea celosilla.

— Bueno, en primer lugar, los apóstoles no solo son útiles a su ama en batalla, sino también en satisfacer su apetito sexual, como yo en este caso. —aclaró Zero atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Y tú dormías con tus discípulos o algo así? —inquirió Link al respecto, ya acostumbrado a oír esos temas.

— No exactamente, niño. —negó la peliblanca. — Es cierto que soy una pervertida y todo, pero jamás dormí con esos tipos que tenía por apóstoles, aparte dos de ellos eran unos pendejos. —declaró de forma despectiva refiriéndose a esos chicos.

— ¿Pendejos? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Andrea frunciendo el ceño por curiosidad.

— ¿Quieren saberlo? Un chico en apariencia de un joven hermoso tenía una personalidad déspota, él disfrutaba despreciar y hacer sufrir mucho a las personas de forma muy cruel. Se llamaba Dito, un maldito sádico de lo peor. —mencionó Zero a secas.

— ¿Por qué se portaría de forma tan cruel? —preguntó Link intrigado.

— Five era una de mis hermanas al que maté, Dito la repudiaba en secreto por ser su juguete sexual, se podría decir que fue violado un montón de veces por ella y pues esa fue la razón por la que se empezó a comportar de forma tan déspota y cruel. —argumentó la peliblanca. —Le encantaba oir gritar de dolor a las personas, ese tipo era mil veces peor que yo.

— Eso debe ser muy atroz, a lo mejor se volvió un vil sociópata de lo peor. —asumió Andrea impactada por el comentario, a lo que la peliblanca asintió con la cabeza.

— Exacto, tengo que confesar de que Dito jamás me cayó bien por su forma tan culera de comportarse, todo lo que hacía era quejarse por cualquier cosa que no le gustaba, era un fastidio. — comentó Zero con molestia en su voz. —Hasta incluso me traicionó al ver como Five había revivido como una no muerto, y eso hizo que ese cabrón se le uniera.

— No puede ser… —dijo Andrea indignada.

— Asi es, y el otro pendejo, que era un hombre guapo en apariencia, pero tenía un exceso de confianza y debido a eso cometía muchísimos errores causando problemas por medio de la difusión de información falsa, se llamaba Cent. —mencionó Zero cambiando de tema.

— ¿Cent? —interrogó Andrea curiosa. — ¿Acaso el…? ¿No era inteligente o sabia usar la cabeza?

— No, no Andrea… Cent jamás fue capaz de entender algo tan simple como ese niño es capaz. — declaró Zero elogiando la fuerza y las habilidades mirando a Link con orgullo.

— ¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el elfo levemente sonrojado por la mirada de la chica.

— ¿Recuerdas que esa luna estuvo a punto de matarnos, no es verdad?

— Si, fui por la ocarina y entre todos tocamos la cancion del tiempo.

— Exacto, chico, fuiste capaz de usar la cabeza para salvarnos la vida, eres inteligente a diferencia del idiota de Cent. Además, a pesar de que ser un adolescente, eres un chico alto que estas ya a punto de alcanzar a tu querida novia. —expresó Zero dándole unos cumplidos por su estatura. — ¿Cuántos años tienes, si se puede saber?

— Trece, tengo trece años. —respondió Link diciendo su edad, para el asombro de la chica.

— ¿Trece? Pero te pareces a alguien de diecisiete. —comentó Zero en ese estado. — A ese paso podrías ya haber alcanzado a los dos pendejos de que les hablé, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para llegar a tener ese aspecto?

— Digamos que eso viene de familia. —respondió Andrea el motivo de ello. — Link se crio como un Kokiri, la raza que nunca crece y son niños de por vida.

— ¿Kokiri? —indagó Zero con curiosidad ante esa palabra.

— Soy parte de ellos, solo que muchos me miraron con celos por mi estatura, ya que como Andrea dice, nadie de ellos crece y permanecen siendo niños para toda la vida, yo recibía burlas e insultos por no tener un hada hasta que Navi, y Andrea aparecieron en mi vida. —declaró Link recibiendo la atención de la peliblanca curiosa. —Ademas, no soy un Kokiri de verdad, sino un Hyliano al igual que Andrea.

— Se ve que has pasado por varias dificultades gracias a que la chica te ayudó, ¿no es verdad?

— Si, también salvamos Zelda de las garras de Ganondorf, aunque si hemos conocido a varias personas en el camino. —respondió Andrea sonriendo.

Mientras conversaban, el barco se acercó una criatura que el dúo conocía muy bien, un Bigocto les bloqueaba el paso pero no había nada de qué preocuparse, ya que las cuchillas del barco eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para matarlo y así poder seguir adelante con el paseo.

— Y pensar que ese barco no pasaría de ese monstruo. —articuló Link impactado por el poder de las cuchillas.

— Esa bruja es todo un genio. —secundó Zero en ese mismo estado.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su próximo destino, el palacio deku, entonces Koume les indicó que tuvieran cuidado con el agua envenenada en lo que se bajaban del barco.

Es asi como un mono del mismo aspecto que vieron en los bosques, reapareció frente a los tres.

— Tener extraños poderes, ¿no? —preguntó el dicho mono en tono casual. — ¡Yo estarlos observando ustedes desde bosque!

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? No comprendo. —comentó Zero sin poder saber lo que quería decir el mono.

— Quiere decir que el mono nos había estado observando desde el bosque. —respondió Andrea traduciendo literalmente el español básico, de alguna forma entendía lo que el mono les decía.

Lo que les decía el mono, era había un templo de catarata, su hermano intentó ir allá pero nunca encontró la entrada, debido a que solo era accesible para los deku.

Lo que les llamó la atención fue que ese mono había ido a ver al rey deku para poder preguntarle la forma de acceder al templo, pero fue capturado y en ese momento estaba en el palacio y en un grave peligro.

— Hermano y pantano peligro. ¡Ayuda! —concluyó el mono en lo que desaparecía de la vista de los presentes.

— Seguro ese mono parecía desesperado. —comentó Link al respecto sobre su comportamiento.

— Ademas dijo que su hermano esta capturado en ese lugar. —respondió Andrea señalando la dicha entrada. — Hay encontrar la forma de sacarlo de ahí y encontrar la entrada al templo de los pantanos.

— ¿Pero cómo? —cuestionó Zero pensativa.

— Eso es lo que queremos averiguar, y lo haremos. — contestó Link determinado.

— Vamos. —concluyó Andrea adentrándose a la zona de los deku.

/

 **PALACIO DEKU**

Se adentraron a una especie de fortaleza de la raza deku, los tres iban derechito a ver pero los guardias les bloqueaban el paso.

— Este es el palacio real del reino deku. No es un lugar para forasteros. —declaro uno de ellos negándoles el paso.

— ¿No nos van a dejar pasar? —bramó Zero alegando con ellos.

— No se permiten humanos, un maldito tipo de la máscara causó estragos en este reino y el rey decidió que ningún humano pasara por aquí. — argumentó el otro guardia.

— ¿Ese maldito loco de la máscara lo hizo?

— Vamos, Zero, no sirve de nada estarse peleando con ellos. —le pidió Link para que se tranquilizara y no causara más problemas de los que ya habían.

Y así los tres dejaron el área frustrados por no poder entrar.

/

 **PANTANO DEL SUR – EN LA ENTRADA DEL PALACIO.**

Los tres salieron del palacio algo molestos con los guardias que no los dejaron pasar, habia que ayudar al mono pero como era una zona solo para dekus les era imposible.

— Maldita sea, esos guardias no nos dejaron pasar. — masculló Zero frustrada.

— No hay que despreciarlos, es su territorio después de todo. —reconoció Andrea no teniendo nada en contra de los deku.

Fracasaban en la misión cuando de pronto Link recordó algo que los sacaría de aprietos a las tres.

— La máscara… Usemos nuestras máscaras deku. —dijo el elfo ganándose la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Nuestras mascaras deku? ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! —expresó Zero entendiendo el mensaje que el elfo les daba. — El vendedor de las máscaras nos regresó a nuestras formas humanas, y nos dio las máscaras.

— Eso es… Si nos las ponemos… Tal vez los guardias nos dejen pasar. —propuso Andrea para que los tres se pusieran.

— No perdemos nada con intentarlo. —declaró Link en lo que se empezaba a poner la máscara al igual que las demás.

Al momento de ponérselas, sintieron como si las máscaras se estuvieran pegando a su cabeza y entonces los tres sacaron un gran grito desgarrador junto con un aura circular azul rodeando la cabeza haciendo expresión de una persona aterrada con los ojos alterados, y entonces…

— ¿Eh? Chicas. —dijo Link mirando la forma que habían vuelto a adoptar.

— Nos hemos convertido en unos dekus… Otra vez. —declaró Zero viendo la forma que volvieron a tener.

— Es cierto, pero lo único que queda es ver si los guardias nos dejarán pasar al ver nuestros aspectos. —indicó Andrea señalando la entrada.

/

 **PALACIO DEKU**

Despues de transformarse, Link, Zero y Andrea volvieron a adentrarse en el lugar, no sin antes de pedir a Mikhail que no se moviera de la entrada para evitar levantar sospechas.

— Este es el palacio del reino deku. —comenzó a hablar el mismo primer guardia. — ¡Aquellos que no vengan de visita oficial no podrán entrar! Pero si pueden entrar a ver la humillación pública de ese estúpido mono que ha hecjo enfadar a nuestro rey.

— ¿Estupido mono? —pensó Link algo molesto al igual que las chicas. — ¿Acaso ese mono…? ¿Es el hermano?

— Sigan este pasillo hasta la cámara real. ¡No entren en ningun otro sitio! —concluyeron los guardias antes de esconderse en la madriguera.

Los tres se adentraron por el pasillo, se fueron por el lado derecho debido a una corazonada que Link sintió.

— ¿Link, sabes por dónde vamos? —pregunto Zero levantando una ceja.

— Taya me dijo que con unas habichuelas mágicas podemos subir hasta esa entrada, pero hay que tener cuidado con la patrulla. —explico el elfo vigilando que no los estén viendo nadie.

— Veo un hoyo cerca, seamos cuidadosos. —indico Andrea caminando sigilosamente pasando por encima de los guardias.

Los tres dekus caminaron por toda la zona sin ser detectados, casi iban a ser descubiertos cuando cayeron por el dicho hoyo.

/

Adentro del hoyo, se encontraron con un señor algo panzón que no paraba de comer algo que parecían ser golosinas y un charco de agua al lado de ellos.

— Hola, señor. —lo saludo Link en tono casual.

— Bueno… ñam, ñam… ¡Ustedes son los primeros clientes que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo! —los saludo el señor de las habichuelas.

— Bueno, pues es que queremos subirnos en una planta voladora y necesitamos una habichuela. — pidió Andrea una de esas.

— ¿Necesitan habichuelas mágicas? El tallo crece en cuanto la riegan con agua. Es cierto, es cierto. —les afirmó el vendedor.

— ¿En verdad? —preguntó Zero sorprendida por el comentario.

— Las plantas crecen cuando las riegas, yo también solía hacer eso cuando estaba en el castillo de la princesa Zelda. —le explicó Andrea disipando sus dudas.

— Hmm. Les daré una muestra gratuita. Intenten plantarla en tierra blanda. Siempre pueden comprar más. —les declaró el vendedor de habichuelas otorgándoles la ducha muestra.

— Muchas gracias señor. —le agradeció Link sonriendo.

El elfo sacó la botella y la llenó de agua proveniente del charco, después de eso, se dirigieron hacia la luz que los sacaría del hoyo, pero no precisamente donde patrullaban los demás dekus, sino al otro lado del palacio.

— Milagro que no tuvimos que lidiar con la patrulla. —comentó Zero casual.

— Sino ya nos hubieran sacado de patitas a la calle. —coincidió Andrea en el mismo estado.

Lo que avistaron a continuación era una tierra blanda que el señor de las habichuelas les habia comentado, fue así como Link puso una en esa zona y vieron como una pequeña planta creció al frente de sus ojos y había una cosa más para que creciera más.

Regaron la planta con el agua que recogieron en el hoyo para luego ser testigos de cómo esa cosa crecía para ser un poco más grande que de costumbre.

— ¡La planta ha crecido! —expresó Zero sorprendida por el tamaño de la planta.

Acto seguido, se subieron en ella y fue asi como los tres traspasaron a la patrulla haciendo uso de las flores deku que estaban en cada plataforma teniendo cuidado de no caerse hasta llegar finalmente a la entrada que los llevaría a una zona de los deku.

/

 **CAMARA REAL**

Link, Andrea y Zero se adentraron a lo que fue la cámara real de los dekus, de inmediato avistaron a alguien amarrado a un palo con la cuerda.

— Hey, ¿No es ese el hermano del que el mono nos hablaba? —preguntó Link al ver a la dicha criatura.

— Parece que sí, hablemos con él y saquémoslo de aquí. — indicó Andrea mientras se acercaban.

— Hola, ¿Eres el hermano del que el mono nos habló? —preguntó Zero para confirmar su identidad.

— Si, ellos decir que yo secuestrar princesa. —habló la criatura en el mismo español básico. —No importar que decir. ¡Eso no traer princesa! ¡Si no tener cuidado, princesa caer víctima de monstruo! ¿Por qué ellos no creer lo que yo decir?

—Un segundo, ¿dices que tú no la capturaste, no es así?— inquirió Andrea al respecto.

— Si, ser verdad, yo nunca capturar a una princesa. ¡Bien! ¡Yo entender! ¡Entonces no hablar más! ¡Castigar o hacer lo que ustedes querer! —farfulló el mono molesto por la situación.

Link se quitó la máscara deku volviendo a la normalidad para intentar cortar la cuerda, sin embargo, la cuerda era tan dura que Link no pudo cortarla.

— Rayos… No puedo cortarla. —masculló Link frustrado, para luego transformarse de nuevo en deku.

— ¿Qué tal si sacamos nuestras gaitas para llamar la atención? — declaró Zero sacando sus instrumentos para la sorpresa del mono, luego Link y Andrea hicieron lo suyo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ustedes tener! Como princesa… ¡Gaitas deku! ¡Eso, eso! —habló el mono contento, solo para cambiar a un semblante extrañado. —Por cierto… ¿Quiénes ser ustedes?

Eso hizo que los tres tuvieran una gran gota estilo anime haciendo que se cayeran al suelo de la extrañez, y eso atrajo la atencion del rey y los demás súbditos.

—Eso no ser importante ahora… ¡Solo escuchar! —les empezó a explicar el mono en tono determinado. — Princesa y yo intentar averiguar problema de veneno en pantano, asi que ir a templo del Bosque Catarata sobre cascada. Pero templo ser guarida de monstruo y princesa ser capturada por monstruo…

— ¿La princesa fue capturada por ese monstruo de ese calabozo? ¿Eso es lo que nos dices? —pidió confirmar la ex androide.

— Asi ser, como rey deku pensar que yo secuestrar princesa, no querer escuchar lo que yo decir. —les afirmó el mono desesperado. — Ahora princesa estar en problemas, asi que… ¡yo deber ir a templo y salvar princesa! ¿Ustedes entender la situación?

— Por supuesto que sí, mono. —afirmó Link mostrando determinación en el rostro.

— Entonces eso querer decir… ¡Ustedes ir en mi lugar y salvar princesa! —expresó el mono esperanzado.

— Lo haremos, no te preocupes, solo resiste un poco más. —dijo Andrea dándole palabras de anhelo.

— Bien, ahora enseñar melodía que abrir templo. —comentó el mono dándoles la música que necesitarían usar más adelante.

El mono entonces les enseño la melodía cantando en voz baja para que el rey deku y los demás no los escucharan, entonces Link y las chicas siguieron el ritmo de la canción.

Esa melodía se llamaba: La Sonata del Despertar, esa cancion despertaba a aquellos que estaban sumidos en un sueño profundo.

El rey deku estaba con la mentalidad de que el mono habia engañado a la princesa para que entrara al templo y le inculpaba por todas las cosas que este no cometió y lo juzgaba injustamente.

En ese mismo instante, los guardias sacaron a los tres de la cámara de patitas a la calle dejando solo al mono no sin antes exclamarles que tomaran el camino que los dekus usaban para ir al templo del Bosque Catarata y que se dieran prisa porque de lo contrario el rey deku lo castigaría, debían ser rápidos.

/

 **PALACIO DEKU**

Link y las chicas fueron sacados a la fuerza por los guardias deku de la cámara real, pero tenian que hacer algo para salvar al mono y la princesa.

— No puedo creer que nos hayan sacado esos pendejos. —masculló Zero en lo que se ponía de pie.

— Por lo menos ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. — argumentó Link mirando un letrero indicando el lugar hacia donde irían en caliente.

— Rescatar a la princesa y salvar al mono… — coincidió Andrea determinada.

— ¡Zerooo! — llamó Mikhail entrando al lugar.

— Mikhail, espéranos al otro lado, ahorita saldremos. — le indicó la mencionada.

El dragón asintió dejando el lugar en lo que los tres dekus saltaron por cada planta flotante siguiendo los letreros hasta que eventualmente llegaron hacia un atajo que accedieron por medio de una flor deku y así salieron del lugar.

/

 **PANTANO DEL SUR**

Al salir del palacio, se toparon con Mikhail esperándolos, aunque sin embargo en la silla de montar solo cabia una persona, y solo Zero podía montarla, por lo que esta se quitó la máscara y se subió en él.

— Chicos, ¿seguro que pueden llegar hasta aquella entrada? —preguntó Mikhail para estar seguro.

— Si, Mikhail, ustedes adelántense. — les confirmó Andrea aun en su forma deku.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos allá. —concluyó Zero en lo que volaba hacia el lugar que parecía ser un volcán.

De inmediato, Link y Andrea estuvieron volando plataforma por plataforma dirigiéndose hacia la dicha entrada a ese volcán y fue asi como finalmente llegaron al lugar.

/

 **BOSQUE CATARATA**

El lugar parecía una lava pero en realidad era toda el agua envenenada que rodeaba todo el alrededor, Zero estaba en la única plataforma alta con Mikhail esperándolos.

Link y Andrea se fueron por todo el camino angosto cuidando de no llegar a caerse derrotando a unos monstruitos que les bloqueaban el paso, con coordinación y astucia, el duo llegaron a la plataforma alta.

— Se tomaron su tiempo, ¿eh? — los saludó la peliblanca satisfecha por su llegada.

— Tuvimos que lidiar con unos dragones eléctricos, pero ya nos deshicimos de ellos. —explico Andrea el motivo.

— No importa, vean esa marca de los deku. Me pregunto si rezaban aquí… —menciono Taya mirando la dicha marca.

— Yo diría que sí. —asumió Link posicionándose encima de la marca.

— El mono había dicho que los dekus rezaban usando las gaitas. —coincidió la ex androide posicionándose al lado de su protegido.

— Bueno, veamos que pasa cuando entonemos la canción que nos enseñó el mono. —sentencio Zero justo antes de transformarse.

Fue asi como los tres tocaron la canción de la sonata del despertar, fue entonces cuando algo surgia entre las aguas, y esa cosa era el dicho calabozo que el mono les había hablado.

— Estoy seguro de que ese es el templo del que nos mencionó la criatura. — declaro Link sorprendido por la presencia de aquel lugar.

— Asi es, tengo la certeza de que lo sea, vamos. —concluyo Andrea.

Los tres dekus y Mikhail volaron hacia la entrada del templo para luego volver a la normalidad quitándose las máscaras.

— Hace mucho que no nos adentrábamos en un calabozo. —menciono Andrea algo nostálgica.

— Y nos enfrentábamos a los más duros jefes, con Kaine, Junior y Nier… —secundo Link de la misma manera.

— ¿Quiénes son esas personas? —pregunto Mikhail curioso.

— Digamos que son unos amigos que conocimos cuando recién habíamos levantado la espada maestra. —respondió la peliplateada en lo que se adentraban al templo.

— ¿Saben? Creo que empiezo a comprender lo que significa tener amigos, por primera vez en la vida he llegado a darme cuenta que ustedes son unas personas importantes para mí y Mikhail. —declaro Zero para la sorpresa del dúo.

— ¿A que viene eso, Zero? —pregunto Link atento.

— Es que la verdad, nunca había tenido amigos en toda mi vida, lo único que hice fue buscar solo compañeros o alguien quien me ayudara a matar a mis hermanas y así descansar en paz, pero con todo lo que ha sucedido, creo que ya no tengo necesidad de desperdiciar mi vida. —dijo Zero mirándolos de forma cálida, mostrando su lado tierno. —Mi mentalidad ha cambiado por completo, aunque eso si, todavía ando con el plan de vencer a One de una vez por todas.

— Zero… —articulo Andrea atenta. —Podemos ayudarte con eso si quieres.

— No Andrea, yo no quiero que les pase nada a ustedes dos. —negó Zero preocupada por sus integridades. —One no es una oponente cualquiera, es muy poderosa.

— Hey, ella y yo hemos enfrentado varias adversidades juntos, hubo unos que en verdad eran bien duros, hasta el mismo Ganondorf era el más fuerte. —dijo Link mostrando semblante seguro.

— Link… —lo llamo Zero por su nombre por primera vez. — ¿Como has podido luchar y no caer ante un oponente siendo un jovencito?

— Es una larga historia Zero, solo lo que hice fue entrenar y Andrea ha sido como mi guardaespaldas a lo largo de nuestras aventuras. —respondió el mencionado de manera de que la peliblanca entendiera.

— Ya veo… eres muy diferente a Dito y a Cent, parece que sabes muy bien cuando combatir y usar la cabeza a diferencia de esos dos. —Zero le hizo un cumplido para luego notar que ya estaban dentro del calabozo. — Por cierto ya entramos al dicho templo.

— Eso es, ya estamos dentro, a trabajar de ha dicho. —finalizo Andrea decidida.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**


	7. Rescate de la princesa

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 6: RESCATE DE LA PRINCESA**

 **/**

 **TEMPLO DEL BOSQUE CATARATA**

Link, Andrea, Zero y Mikhail se adentraron en el calabozo del pantano envenenado, la peliblanca se quitó la máscara transformándose en humana y se subió en el dragón.

Link y Andrea por su parte, saltaron plataforma por plataforma por medio de las flores deku hasta llegar a la puerta.

Al cruzarla se toparon con una habitacion inundada de agua venenosa.

— ¡Aaahg! ¡Que hedor! ¡Este lugar huele igual que un pantano envenenado! —dijo Taya disgustada.

— Pues entonces no toquemos esa agua y estaremos bien. —indicó Andrea al respecto.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la parte baja de la habitación y procedieron a abrir la puerta que los llevaron hacia el otro cuarto inundado de agua venenosa pero con un bloque encima del cierta parte del piso.

Link y Andrea volvieron a la normalidad tras ver un bloque estorbándolos.

— Empujemos ese bloque para avanzar. —dijo Link mientras hacía fuerzas con su chica.

Fue así como cada uno hizo su parte; los elfos empujaron el bloque para poder caminar por el piso teniendo cuidado de no caer al agua envenenada, había una Skulltula esperándolos pero los dos elfos tenian experiencia luchando contra ellas y Andrea aplicó la técnica de paralizarla con una nuez y después de un espadazo la mató para así continuar la travesía.

Despues, los dos elfos se subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar hacia las plataformas, solo para ver que el camino estaba bloqueado por la telaraña.

— No podemos pasar… — dijo Link viendo el camino obstruido.

— ¿Pasa algo? —los llamó Zero llegando hacia el dúo con Mikhail.

— El camino está bloqueado. —respondió Andrea. —El fuego puede quemar la telaraña.

— Eso es, Mikhail, tira fuego, pero no mucho para que no nos quememos. —le indicó la peliblanca.

— De acuerdo, Zero. —asintió el dragón en lo que lanzaba las llamas, pero de forma razonable para que nadie de ellos quedaran calcinados.

La telaraña fue quemada dándoles paso al grupo, justo cuando cruzaban el pasillo, todo el lugar se oscureció.

— Tengan cuidado… Siento una presencia maligna cerca. —les advirtió Taya alertando a los presentes.

— ¿Qué? —expresó Link en ese estado.

— Permanezcamos juntos… Puede aparecer cualquier cosa monstruosa. —Andrea les daba las indicaciones.

— De-De A-acuerdo… —accedió Mikhail muy asustado.

Al cruzar el pasillo oscuro, entraron a un cuarto circular con una antorcha encendida alumbrando el lugar, a lo que Link notó apenas en plena oscuridad unas tres antorchas negras.

— Iré a encenderlas. —declaró el elfo tomando la iniciativa.

— Dejame echarte una mano. — dijo Zero dispuesta agarrando uno de los palos deku que había en alguna parte del cuarto.

Andrea por su parte también hizo lo suyo en ir aprender cada una de las respectivas antorchas haciendo que la puerta que habia al frente se abriera.

Al cruzarla, pasaron a una habitacion que ahora si estaba iluminada y clara como cualquiera de las demás.

— Ahora si podemos ver claro el lugar. —dijo Andrea teniendo vista clara al frente.

— Aunque tenemos que saltar de plataforma en plataforma… —comentó Zero mientras se transformaba en Deku por medio de la máscara.

— Cosa que haremos. —concluyó Link poniéndose también la máscara.

Andrea se subió al lomo de Mikhail para cruzar hacia la puerta que estaba en una repisa lejana, Zero y Link en cambio volaron de plataforma en plataforma hasta llegar hasta la dicha repisa.

Y así entonces lo que vieron fueron unas escaleras que los llevaron hacia una repisa de la primera habitación.

Fue asi como cruzaron la puerta en donde habia un interruptor amarillo y entonces se fueron a la otra habitación y procedieron ir a la siguiente.

En esa zona, habia un pequeño charco y justo oyeron las rejas bloquear la puerta y entonces aparecieron unos seres que a los elfos les parecieron familiares.

— Son Dinolfos… Esos lanzan fuego. —les avisó Link sacando su espada después de quitarse la máscara.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Zero alerta.

— ¡Vamos! —concluyó Andrea preparándose para atacar.

Los tres se pusieron a atacar a las criaturas, pero esos eran agiles y algo difíciles e golpear, uno de ellos escupió fuego tratando de quemar a Zero pero justo en ese momento fue salvada por Link apartándola del ataque, para su sorpresa y asombro.

El elfo logró asestarle un golpe con la espada, y eso motivó a Zero a hacer su parte combatiendo al otro junto con Mikhail, quien le dio un fuerte pisotón a la criatura y asi esta le clavó la espada justo en la cabeza creando un pequeño baño de sangre.

Link por su parte, acabó con otra de las criaturas atravesándola con su espada junto a su chica de sus aventuras.

— Esos tipos eran duros. —habló Andrea guardando su arsenal.

Fue así como un cofre apareció delante de sus ojos, contenía unos objetos que les serian de gran ayuda.

Al abrir el cofre descubrieron lo que a los elfos les llamaron la atención.

— ¡Vaya! Son arcos. —expresó Link sorprendido.

— Y justo cuando los habíamos dejado de utilizarlas… Qué alivio. — habló Andrea sacando una sonrisa socarrona.

— Recuerdo haber visto uno de esos, pero jamás se me vino a la mente de usarlos… —opinó Zero mientras recogía el arco.

— Pues ahora si, porque lo necesitaras. —declaró la ex androide guardando su arma.

Al salir de la habitacion, volvieron a la anterior solo para avistar un ojo adelante acompañado por la otra puerta que estaba en una repisa.

Link lo apuntó con el arco y disparó una flecha justo en el dicho ojos haciendo que surgiera una plataforma con la flor deku.

Y gracias a la otra flor que los tres tenian en frente, Link y Andrea se transformaron el deku por medio de sus respectivas máscaras para poder llegar hasta la puerta.

Zero por su parte se dirigió a la repisa con la ayuda de Mikhail.

Al volver a la normalidad, los cuatro se metieron a una habitación en donde los esperaba una rana de aspecto horrible, y este tomó la iniciativa en atacarlos.

Los cuatro se le fueron directamente a la yugular atacándolo a capa y espada, después de darle varios golpes, la rana loca entonces llamó a una criatura que resultaba ser la misma tortuga que se habian topado en los bosques mientras se dirigían a donde estaba la bruja de la perla roja.

— ¡Esa loca rana se subió encima de la tortuga! —exclamó Mikhail viendo esa dicha acción.

La rana loca y la tortuga se dieron vuelta con la intención de atropellar a Link y a las chicas, cuando el dragón blanco dio un fuerte y brutal pisotón que hizo que la rana se cayera del caparazón y trepara por las paredes y el techo.

— ¡Apúntenle a esa loca! —indicó Andrea realizando esa acción.

Los tres se pusieron las flechas, las cuales algunas no lograban golpear a la rana alocada, solamente hubo una que si logró golpearla y fue Zero quien finalmente le habia dado.

La rana se cayó al suelo pero no se rendía y quería dar batalla para tratar de eliminarlos del mapa.

— Va a volver a hacer esa misma técnica… —comentó Zero poniéndose alerta cuando se acordó lo de antes. — ¡Mikhail! ¡Vuelve a golpear el piso lo mas fuerte que puedas!

— ¡Es cierto! —secundó Andrea esquivando el ataque de la tortuga.

— ¡De acuerdo! —accedió el dragón blanco golpeando brutalmente el suelo.

Repitieron el mismo proceso disparándoles varias flechas, y esta vez Link, Andrea y Zero finalmente mataron a la tortuga con tan solo tres flechazos haciendo desaparecer a la criatura del caparazón.

De la nada, apareció una linda e inofensiva para la sorpresa de los cuatro.

— ¡Awwww! ¡Que linda! —expresó Mikhail en su usual tono infantil siendo tierno con esa criatura.

Link, Andrea y Zero se dirigieron a la puerta que habia adelante y entonces se toparon con un cofre azulado, al abrirlo descubrieron la llave que los llevaria al cuarto del jefe que gobernaba el templo.

— Ahora si podremos enfrentarnos al responsable… —declaró Link guardando la llave mostrando su postura determinada.

— Busquémoslo entonces, amigos. —coincidió Andrea en el mismo estado.

Despues de salir del lugar, le pidieron a Mikhail que dejara a la rana, para su decepción pero tenian que seguir adelante.

Al volver a la primera habitación, Andrea lanzó una flecha traspasando una antorcha haciendo que todo rastro de veneno en el agua desapareciera y asi surgiera una plataforma giratoria.

— ¡Wow! ¡El agua ya no se mira envenenada! —exclamó Mikhail sorprendido por los cambios.

— Es verdad… El olor ya no es apestoso como antes. — dijo Zero pensativa.

— La puerta tiene rejas… Creo que sé que tenemos que encender la antorcha… ¿Pero cómo? — secundó Link en ese estado también.

Los cuatro pensaron en una idea viable hasta que…

— ¿Qué dicen si nos subimos a esa plataforma giratoria? — les propuso Andrea la idea.

— De acuerdo, vamos. —accedió Zero esperando el momento indicado para saltar.

Esperaron el momento indicado para saltar hacia la plataforma acercandose a la antorcha encendida, fue asi como a Link se le ocurrió un plan, y necesitaba concentrarse.

— ¿Qué va a hacer? —preguntó Zero expectante.

— Va a lanzar una flecha, necesita concentrarse. —respondió Andrea pidiendo que guardara silencio.

Link esperó unos segundos hasta que la plataforma llegara a la posición indicada… Fue asi como lanzó una flecha haciendo que la otra se encendiera y asi se quitaran las rejas de la puerta.

— Increíble… —dijo Zero asombrada por la destreza del joven guerrero Hyliano.

— Ahora, crucemos esa puerta. —indicó Andrea determinada.

Todos asintieron y esperaron el momento correcto para saltar a la repisa y asi cruzarla…

Adentro de la siguiente habitación a la que pasaron, vieron unas largas escaleras, por las cuales bajaron.

— Ahí está… la puerta en donde nos espera esa monstruosidad… — dijo Link contemplando lo que veía a lo lejos.

— Tenemos que llegar hasta ella… ¿Pero cómo? —comentó Andrea pensando en un plan.

— Hay unas flores deku en esos hoyos que están al lado. —les indicó Taya al descubrir la forma de resolver el asunto de una vez por todas.

— ¿De verdad? —Zero le pidió que le confirmase si eso era verdad.

El hada les afirmó con la cabeza y asi fue como los tres se transformaron y despues cayeron cuesta abajo solo para descubrir que habia una flor deku en el suelo.

— Vamos a subir. —indicó Link metiéndose en la flor.

Fue asi como Link, Andrea y Zero se subieron de flor a flor tomándose su tiempo hasta llegar hasta lo más alto de los hoyos, pero habia un problema.

— Hay Skulltulas en cada lado… —mencionó Andrea viendo con atención su ubicación.

— Entonces tenemos que eliminarlas. — Zero entendió el mensaje quitándose la máscara deku transformándose en humana.

Habían dos arañas en ambos lados de la habitación por lo que Link y Andrea también decidieron volver a ser humanos para también dispararles a las criaturas colgantes para ahora si despejar el área y continuar sin problemas.

Zero voló hacia la puerta con Mikhail, mientras que los elfos volvieron a transformarse en Deku para seguir volando hacia cada flor que había en la plataforma hasta finalmente llegar hacia donde estaba la peliblanca y el dragón.

— ¿Listos para enfrentar al jefe? —expresó Andrea tronándose los puños, dispuesta a dar pelea.

— Sabes que lo estamos, Andrea. —declaró Link mostrando su postura de guerrero.

— Link, tu… De acuerdo. Acabemos con esto de una vez. —reconoció Zero alistándose para lo que se venía a continuación.

— Bueno, hagámoslo… —concluyó la peliplateada mientras cruzaban la última puerta.

El cuarto del jefe era amplio a comparación de las demas habitaciones, justo al caminar unos pasos hacia adelante se escuchó un sonido.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es ese sonido? —preguntó Zero poniéndose alerta.

Y fue asi, como el autor de ese sonido resultó ser lo que sería el jefe que tendrían que enfrentar, tenía aspecto de un guerrero tropical y cosas asi.

Su nombre era: Odolwa.

El grupo estaba pasmado por su horrible aspecto, mas sin embargo estaban preparados psicológicamente para cosas asi.

Entre los cuatro los franquearon tratando de asestarle un golpe, pero Odolwa era muy rápido y esquivaba cualquier tipo de ataque que se le aproximasen.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Es muy rápido! —masculló Andrea al verlo realizar esa acción.

Eso los frustraba y hacían el esfuerzo para golpearlo y no ser alcanzados por esa brutal espada que sostenia, sin embargo, al Andrea se le ocurrió un plan.

— Muchachos, tengo una idea, entretengan a ese monstruo, le tiraré una nuez en mi forma deku. —les indicó la peliplateada al ver la clave para resolver ese conflicto.

— ¿Segura de que funcionará tu plan? —inquirió Zero no muy confiada.

— Confia en mí, sé que funcionará. —les aseveró Andrea en tono determinado.

La entonadora asintió y el elfo, el dragón y ella se fueron a entretener al monstruo en lo que la ex androide se transformó y voló por medio de la flor deku hacia donde estaban todos y fue asi como al dejar caer la nuez deku, Odolwa cayó al suelo aturdido mostrando un ojo igualito al de la máscara que Skull Kid llevaba.

— ¡Ese es su punto débil! ¡Golpéenlo con todas sus fuerzas! —les indicó Taya.

Tras eso, entre todos le fueron a dar una gran paliza a ese ojo hasta que eventualmente se levantó e hizo cosas raras haciendo que cayeran unos misteriosos seres arácnidos con la intención de distraerlos.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué hacen estas porquerías aquí?! —espetó Zero fastidiada golpeando a la dichas criaturas.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero esas si que dan miedo! —chilló Mikhail asustado en lo que los pisoteaban.

Link se volvió a transformar en deku para realizar el mismo proceso que su protectora y novia hizo y al aturdir a Odolwa, les indicó que repitieran el mismo proceso.

— ¡Encargate de matar a esos bichos de porquería, Mikhail! —le pidió Zero que se quitara a esas criaturas de encima.

Mientras el dragón se ocupaba de ellos, Link y las chicas golpeaban tan brutalmente en el ojo que empezó a correr sangre en la habitación y fueron cubiertos por esa mancha roja en la ropa y fue asi como mataron al guerrero culpable del veneno de los pantanos, su cuerpo fue disuelto entre las llamas dejando solamente un charco de sangre en el suelo y un portal surgió junto con la máscara de ese sujeto.

— Lo hicimos… —declaró Andrea satisfecha.

— Ese tipo era duro… —secundó Link en el mismo estado guardando su arsenal.

— Link… Jamas pensé que fueras a ser un guerrero fuerte. —declaró Zero elogiándolo por su desempeño.

— Llevo haciendo esto, Zero la verdad. —rio Link reconociendo su larga experiencia de batallas.

— Por eso me caes muy bien, a comparación de esos idiotas que tuve por apostoles. —reconoció Zero en lo que entraron al portal azul, para su desconocimiento que los llevarían a un lugar muy distinto.

 **/**

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.**

Los cuatro fueron tele transportados hacia un lugar desconocido que parecían ser los cielos de alguna localidad o eso es lo que parecía ser.

— ¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Mikhail curioso.

— Eso es lo que todos queremos saber… —respondió Andrea al respecto de ese lugar.

— Muchachos, ¿ven algo tras esa cascada? —les avisó Link tras haber visto una misteriosa silueta al frente.

— Es cierto, parece haber alguien detrás de esa cosa. —reconoció Andrea.

La misteriosa figura parecía mostrarse y esa resultaba ser de tipo casi sin cuerpo que consistía de brazos, piernas y la cabeza unidos tras esa niebla, emitía unos sonidos extraños, pero Taya de alguna forma comprendía sus palabras.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice? —preguntó Zero curiosa.

— No lo sé, ¿Podria ser ese llanto su modo de enseñarnos algun tipo de melodía? —respondió Taya afirmando lo que ese ser trataba de decirles. —No se queden ahí parados… Preparen sus instrumentos.

Fue asi como los tres sacaron sus respectivos instrumentos musicales para escuchar la melodía que jugaría un papel muy importante de ahora en adelante.

Esa melodía que acababan de entonar y aprender era la oda al orden.

Despues de eso, el ser gigante, emitió el mismo sonido de antes pero esta vez ahora si Taya comprendio su lenguaje.

—Llámennos. Eso es lo que esta diciendo. —dijo el hada comprendiendo las palabras de ese tipo.

— ¿A que se refiere? Tengo una duda. —inquirió Andrea pensativa.

— No se sabe, pero sea lo que sea hay que estar preparados. —admitió la peliblanca no saber nada de lo que les deparaba de ahora en adelante.

Fue asi como los cuatro fueron transportados fuera de ese lugar.

 **/**

Afuera del templo en la noche del Bosque Catarata, el agua del pantano se purificaba eliminando todo rastro del veneno, fue asi como surgio un pequeño puente cerca de una entrada trasera del calabozo, que seria un medio por el cual salir sin problemas.

 **/**

 **TEMPLO DEL BOSQUE CATARATA**

El grupo fue transportado de regreso al calabozo, pero esta vez en una habitación que jamás habían visitado hasta ahora.

—Las cuatro personas de las que habló Tael… ¿Piensan que el espíritu que estaba encerrado en el interior de esta mascara era una de ellas?

— Oye, Link… ¡Eso ha estado muy bien! ¿Es que ya lo habias hecho antes? ¿O que? —lo elogiaba Taya por su hazaña. — Bueno, ¡Sigan asi y salven a los otros tres!

Después procedió a pedirles una disculpa por todo lo que pasó en los bosques perdidos, por la yegua y por las estupideces de Skull kid, a lo que todos aceptaron.

Fue de repente que se escuchó un sonido detrás de esa pequeña celda tropical.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —dijo Zero atenta. —Debe ser de ese lugar.

Link sin dudarlo, sacó su espada y asi cortó las plantas que obstruían el paso.

Fue asi como se toparon con alguien que no esperaban, pero eso los dejaron satisfechos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó una chica de la raza deku vestida de forma elegante.

— Link.

— Andrea.

— Zero.

— Me llamo Mikhail.

— ¿Link? ¿Andrea? ¿Zero? ¿Mikhail? Encantada de conocerlos, soy la princesa deku. —¿Por casualidad les ha pedido ese mono que vinieran a salvarme?

— Si, hicimos lo que él nos habia pedido. —afirmó Andrea, confirmando las sospechas de la princesa.

— ¡Tal como suponía! Sus cuerpos huelen un poquito a mono. —dijo la chica examinar su aroma. —Asi que… el mono ha regresado sano y salvo. Eso esta bien.

La princesa no se percartaba de las estupideces que el rey deku hacia con el mono, hasta ahora.

— ¡Estaba preocupada de que, al no volver a casa, mi padre pensara que el mono me habia secuestrado! —comentó la mujer deku mientras salían del cautiverio. — ¡Y me preocupaba que mi padre llegara aún más lejos y castigara al pobre mono!

— Pues princesa… Le tenemos una mala noticia. —habló Link seriamente, para el desconcierto de la chica.

— No me diga… ¡¿En serio?!

— Lamentablemente si. —recalcó Zero en el mismo estado.

— ¡¿Es exactamente lo que esta haciendo mi padre?! ¡Otra estúpida decisión de su parte! —farfulló molesta la princesa.

— Princesa, tranquilícese. —pidió Andrea que se calmara.

— Bien, no hay tiempo que perder… Señores… ¿pueden encontrar algo en donde meterme para llevarme al palacio deku? —les pidió la princesa que la trajeran de alguna forma hacia el palacio.

— ¿Cómo le hacemos, princesa? —preguntó Mikhail.

— No me asustan los sitios estrechos, asi que seguramente podrán ponerme algo dentro para llevarme…

En ese preciso momento, Link sacó la botella.

— Hey, ¿Seguro que piensas meter a la princesa? —cuestionó Andrea al verlo realizar esa acción.

— Es el único método que se me ocurrió, Andrea. —justificó el elfo rascandose la cabeza.

De inmediato, metió a la princesa a la botella para la sorpresa de todos.

— Link… ¿Qué rayos hiciste? —farfulló Zero en tono gracioso. — ¡Vas a asfixiar a la princesa!

— E-Estoy bien… Puedo aguantar siempre que se den prisa en llevar al palacio. —dijo la mencionada sintiéndose apretada pero resistiendo.

— Vayamos al palacio y salvemos a ese mono. —concluyó Andrea para ahora si salir del lugar,

 **/**

 **PALACIO DEKU – CAMARA REAL**

Link, Zero y Andrea entraron al palacio en sus forma deku como pudieron no sin antes de pedirle a Mikhail que se quedara en la entrada para evitar represalias.

Al entrar a la cámara, vieron al mono colgado a punto de ser quemado, en eso escucharon a la princesa golpear la botella.

— ¿Q-Que esperan? ¡Sáquenme de ahí! ¡Por favor! —les imploró la princesa Deku.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Link sacó a la princesa de la botella, solo para presenciar el mayor escándalo en la historia de la monarquía de los dekus y del pantano, se veía muy furiosa.

— ¡Oh, mi princesa! ¡Mi querida princesa! ¿Estas bien? Estaba tan preocupado. —expresó el rey deku aliviado por ver a su hija sana y salva.

Pero la felicidad no duraría mucho, y Link y las chicas lo sabían.

— ¡Brrr! ¡Padre estúpido! —exclamó la princesa enojadísima para luego írsele encima para el shock de muchos.

— Eso me recuerda cuando me ponía asi antes… —dijo Zero boquiabierta reconociendo su corto temperamento que tenia antes.

— ¿No evitabas dejarte enojar? —le preguntó Andrea al oir el comentario.

— No, no podía… Pero desde que perdí esa flor parasita, siento como si hubiera renacido sin ese problema. —argumentó Zero. —Ahora puedo pensar con claridad y hacer el buen uso de mis emociones.

La princesa seguía golpeando a su padre por sus tonterías que cometió contra ese mono inocente para después parar en seco para lanzarles una mirada intimidante que hizo a los súbditos palidecer ante su fiera faceta.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Suelten a ese mono en ese mismo instante! —les ordenó la princesa liberar a la criatura.

Los súbditos le hicieron caso sin pensarlo soltando al mono para evitar que fuera quemado dentro de la gran cacerola para el alivio de los presentes.

— Oh, señor mono, lo siento de verdad. Mi padre hace esas cosas extrañas cuando está preocupado por mí. —comentó la princesa disculpándose.

— Yo entender princesa. Tu olvidar. ¿Volver templo a normalidad? —dijo el mono en esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

— Pero debemos darles gracias a los señores Link, Zero, Andrea y a la misteriosa criatura llamada Mikhail que no vino por obvias razones. Estoy realmente agradecida. —declaró la princesa deku satisfecha.

— ¿De verdad? Ustedes llamarse Link, Andrea y Zero, ¿no?

— Si. —respondieron los tres dekus en unísono.

— Gracias por cumplir promesa.

— No fue nada, mono. —dijo Andrea en tono calido.

— Como símbolo de nuestra gratitud, nuestro mayordomo ha preparado algo para ustedes. Por favor acéptenlo. —les propuso la princesa en tono amistoso. —Lo encontrarán en el santuario que está a la derecha según salen del palacio, y Mikhail también puede ir por si gustan.

— Gracias princesa, con su permiso. —se despidió Link retirándose con las chicas.

 **/**

 **SANTUARIO DEKU**

El grupo se dirigió hacia lo que fue el santuario de los deku, ahí fue cuando se encontraron con la persona que los esperaba, era el mayordomo.

— Link, Andrea, Zero y Mikhail, les estoy realmente agradecido por lo que han hecho por la princesa. —declaró el mencionado en su tono formal.

— Gracias, señor mayordomo. —agradeció Zero haciendo una reverencia junto con los demás.

— Como signo de gratitud, nosotros los deku hemos preparado algo que quizá les sea de ayuda. Vengan conmigo.

El mayordomo sacó lo que parecía ser un paraguas aérea y asi les indicó que lo siguieran.

Fue asi como todos recorrieron ese misterioso y fascinante santuario de los dekus, siguiendo como pudieron al mayordomo que era un poco mas rapido que ellos, procuraban no perderlo de vista porque de lo contrario se quedarían atrapados y no encontrarían la forma de salir.

Esquivaron unas bolas gigantes cuidando de no ser golpeados, ademas de saltar del tronco a tronco, hasta que eventualmente llegaron a una gran habitacion con unos matorrales deku rojos haciendo un acto de presencia.

— ¡Bien hecho, muchachos! —los felicitó el mayordomo. —Aquí están los objetos que les prometí, por favor acéptenlo.

Lo que obtuvieron fueron las máscaras de las aromas, esa tenia un aspecto grotesco de un cerdo pero la funcion que tenia era buscar aromas, y Link se la puso para experimentarlo y entonces sintió un raro aroma, luego se la quitó para poner atencion a lo que el deku tenia que decirles.

— Cuando los veo, me acuerdo de mi hijo, que dejó nuestro hogar hace mucho… —mencionó el mayordomo nostálgico. —Ahora me he sentido como si estuviera jugando con él…

—Lo siento, señor… —dijo Link entendiendo el mensaje.

— Siento haber intentado despistarlos. Aun siendo tan viejo, todavía soy un veloz competidor. —el mayordomo les pedia disculpas por sus acciones. —Por favor, perdonen mi impertinencia. Pueden salir de aquí por aquella luz. Espero volver a verlos en otra ocasión. Cuidense, Link, Andrea, Zero, y Mikhail…

En ese mismo instante, el portal apareció delante del grupo, la única via que el grupo utilizaría para poder salir del santuario.

 **/**

 **AMANECER DEL PRIMER DIA**

 **~Quedan 72 horas~**

 **SUR DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ**

Tras ver que la luna estaba peligrosamente mas cerca de chocar tras salir del santuario, lo mejor que hicieron fue regresar al primer día, aunque nadie de la gente que el grupo acababa de conocer los recordaría, ni siquiera el mayordomo, los monos, la gente del palacio deku, y sobre todo la princesa.

— Bien… Ya tenemos la primera máscara que Tael nos mencionó… Solo nos quedan tres. —comentó Link resumiendo las aventuras que han tenido en el dicho calabozo.

— Ademas de que ese misterioso ser gigante nos dijo que los llamáramos… ¿pero de qué forma? —inquirió Mikhail en su usual tono infantil.

— Buena pregunta, creo que eso lo descubriremos superando los demás calabozos restantes, tal vez eso explique el porqué de esas palabras, y de esa cancion que aprendimos. —comentó Zero dándoles una posible alusión de poder descubrir los secretos que guardaba las tierras de Termina.

—Ok, lo que hay que hacer ahora es dirigirnos a la montañas. —indicó Andrea al lugar a donde tenian que dirigirse.

— Bien, vamos. —accedió Link junto con los demás para disponer a salir del lugar cuando por poco a su protectora se le olvida un detalle importante.

— Muchachos, ¿se acuerdan de lo que el espantapájaros nos mencionó sobre las otras formas de tocar la cancion del tiempo?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Zero ante la oración de la ex androide.

— Él dijo que podemos tocar la cancion de otra forma, pero al revés, y hay otra versión en la cual se adelanta a una hora concreta. —les explicó Andrea de manera de que los demás entendieran.

— No lo entiendo la verdad, ¿podrías mostrarme la forma de hacerlo? —pidió la peliblanca no logrando comprender la palabras de la mujer.

— De acuerdo, Link, Zero, sigan mi ritmo. —indicó Andrea sacando su flauta.

Fue asi como los tres entonaron la versión alterada de la dicha cancion, tocándola al revés, fue entonces cuando los tres de alguna forma manipularon el transcurso del tiempo, todo el mundo, a excepción del grupo, se movia bien lento.

—Chicos, el reloj avanza muy despacio. —les avisó Mikhail sorprendido.

— Es cierto, Andrea… Esa fue la mejor idea que nos has dado. —la elogió Link esbozando una sonrisa calida.

— Ahora si podemos ahorrarnos algo de tiempo. —respondió su protectora en el mismo estado, aunque le hablaba en tono sexy, a menor grado, claro está.

Link de alguna manera se miraba levemente ruborizado por el tono que le habló su chica, hasta Zero también lo habia notado, pero lo desconocido para ambos, empezaba tener sentimientos hacia el elfo, empezó a experimentar algunos cambios y cosas que jamás tuvo en su mundo de la catedral.

 **/**

 **CAMPO DE TERMINA.**

El grupo salió por la puerta norte de la decididos a dirigirse hacia las montañas para reparar el daño que Skull Kid habia dejado.

En lo más alto de la montaña, habia una figura observándolos con una faceta inexpresiva y seria a la vez.

— Zero… Jamas pensé que coincidiríamos en el mismo lugar… Algun dia… Acabaré contigo y cualquiera que intente ayudarte, veré si eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ser asesinada… —dijo la misteriosa figura en voz femenina.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**


	8. Nieve en las montañas

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 7 – NIEVE EN LAS MONTAÑAS.**

Al entrar por el camino hacia las montañas, vieron que había nieve por todas partes hasta el punto de que temblaron de frio, y el más notorio fue Mikhail.

— ¡Esta muy heladoooo! —se quejó el dragón con voz temblorosa.

— Vamos Mikhail, ya hemos andado por los lugares fríos. —dijo Zero en el mismo estado. — ¿Y ustedes? Parece que están acostumbrados.

— Algo así… Ya hemos pasado por ese tipo de climas antes… —afirmó Link no muy tembloroso a diferencia de los demás y al igual que la elfa.

— ¿Y en lugares tan helados? ¡No puede ser! —expresó Mikhail sorprendido por la declaración del elfo.

— El y yo solíamos entrenar en la nieve, aunque al principio nos costaba trabajo acostumbrarnos al clima muy frio, todo un guerrero puede, y debe aguantar ese tipo de clima. —dijo Andrea.

Caminaban tranquilamente cuando de repente se toparon con alguien a quien no esperaban con intenciones malas, y solo Zero sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

— One… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó la peliblanca molesta.

— Te hago también la misma pregunta, Zero. —contestó la mencionada en tono de burla. —Si que tienes las agallas para evitar la muerte, ¿eh? Por lo que veo ya no tienes esa flor en el rostro.

— Es una larga historia, ahora ya no tengo necesidad de que Mikhail me mate. —declaró Zero mostrando su espada.

— Vamos a ver si eres tan fuerte después de que mataras a todas tus hermanas. —la retó One blandiendo su arma.

— Zero… —dijo Link expectante.

Fue así como ambas chocaron sus espadas, Zero intentaba asestarle un golpe pero One era mucho más rápida y precisa al leer sus movimientos, para la des fortuna de la ex entonadora.

— Carajo… —siseó Zero al ver que la rubia había esquivado el ataque fácilmente.

De un momento a otro de estar chocando los filos de la espada, Zero sufrió una cortada sangrante en un brazo cayendo al suelo.

— Que mal… No eres fuerte como lo solías ser… Que aburrido… —expresó One mostrando indiferencia hacia su 'hermana'. —Espero que con eso aprendas a no entrometerte en lo que no te importa… Nos vemos.

— ¡Espera! ¡One! —exclamó Zero viéndola desaparecer entre las ventiscas de la nieve, para luego quejarse de dolor y dejar algunas lágrimas de coraje.

— ¡Zero! — Andrea corrió hacia ella para socorrerla, pero esta estaba tan molesta.

— ¡No me toquen! —gritó la mencionada rechazando la mano de la ex androide, expresando el enojo por la humillante derrota.

— ¡Zero! —Mikhail le hizo una llamada de atencion por su comportamiento.

Esa fue la primera vez que vieron a una Zero vulnerable, y no como una guerrera fuerte que la dupla conocía, se veía muy frustrada, dolida, estaba llorando de rodillas de coraje.

— Zero… —dijo Link junto con la ex androide intentando calmarla. —Zero…

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó la mencionada llorosa.

— Yo también pasé por lo mismo cuando me topé por primera vez con Ganondorf, intenté hacerme el valiente y Andrea fue herida. —dijo Link en tono tranquilo. —Fue asi como aprendí a no tomarme eso a la ligera cuando conoces a un enemigo. Y eso es lo que necesitas, Zero.

— Exacto. —coincidió Andrea con su elfo.

Zero se empezó a tranquilizar y limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos reponiéndose.

— Perdónenme… Es que esa cabrona me saca de quicio. —les explicó la peliblanca el motivo de su comportamiento.

— La derrotaremos… Tenlo por seguro. —afirmó Andrea segura.

Zero asintió con la cabeza ya con mente clara con una meta en mente: volverse más fuerte junto con sus amigos no solo para prevenir la catástrofe, sino para vencer a su archi-enemiga.

/

 **PUEBLO GORON**

Despues de caminar y lidiar con los wolfos blancos que les obstruían el camino, llegaron a la aldea de la raza de los goron…

— T-Tengo Fri-Frio… —se quejó el dragón blanco por el clima.

— Andrea… Los Gorons también tienen ese problema. —comentó Link al respecto.

— Creo que debí haberme traído un abrigo… —expresó Zero con voz temblorosa por el frio.

Caminaron por la aldea congelada resistiendo el clima helado hasta toparse con el mismo búho que habian visto en los pantanos.

— ¡Uuu-uuu! ¡Nos encontramos de nuevo, muchachos! ¿Les han sido de ayuda mis estatuas de piedra? —les saludó el animal en tono animado.

— Nos ahorramos tiempo en ir a la otra parte usando nuestros instrumentos. —le afirmó Link mostrando determinación.

— Este lugar será cubierto de nieve irremediablemente, a menos que tengan voluntad de cambiar el destino de esta tierra, ¿Asi que, van a continuar?

— Claro que cambiaremos el destino, señor búho. —afirmó Zero en el mismo estado que los elfos.

— Ustedes son unas personas con mayores virtudes que conozco, comenzaré a volar ahora hacia ese santuario de ahí enfrente, asi que síganme.

El búho se dirigió hacia el santuario flotante dejando caer unas plumas sirviéndoles como el camino por el que grupo debían tomar.

— Asi que es por donde hay que ir… —dijo Andrea al ver el camino invisible.

Era lógico que sintieran los nervios correr por sus venas, corrian el riesgo de caer al vacio sin fondo, pero habia que resolver el problema de las montañas sí o sí.

— Cruzaremos el abismo. —declaró Link listo para arriesgarse viendo las plumas como clave para no morir en el intento.

— ¿Seguro? —inquirió Andrea preocupada por su bienestar.

— Seguro.

Fue asi como Link y Andrea procedieron cruzar el abismo con suma precaución, Andrea por poco se caia de no haber sido agarrada por su elfo.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Link tras haberla ayudado a no caerse.

— Si, ese piso está muy resbaloso.

Se tomaron su tiempo hasta que eventualmente llegaron a la entrada del santuario, tan solo esperaban a Zero y a Mikhail.

— Se arriesgaron mucho, ¿eh? —dijo Zero llegando hasta ellos y bajándose del lomo de Mikhail.

— Muchishimo. —reconoció la elfa recordando su casi caída al vacio.

— ¡Uuu-uuu! Ahora estoy seguro de su valor y determinación. —los llamó el búho desde arriba de la cueva. — Desde ahora, no deberán dejarse engañar por las apariencias. Deben creer en sus sentimientos… Ahora, entren en el santuario. Algo que los ayudará en su aventura está en su interior, usen ese objeto cuando vuelvan aquí.

— ¿De qué objeto está hablando? —cuestionó Zero curiosa por las palabras.

— Quizas se refiera a que sea algo que nos pueda ayudar a volver hasta allá… —comentó Link pensativo.

— Creo que se a que se refiere… Entremos. —concluyó Andrea justo a entrar a la cueva.

/

Nada mas al entrar a la cueva, se toparon con un gran cofre rojizo justo debajo de los rayos de luz rodeándolo.

— Veamos que contiene ese cofre… —dijo la peliblanca acercándose con los demas.

Fue entonces cuando obtuvieron lo que les seria de suma utilidad y les parecio familiar a los dos elfos.

— Estas son… —comenzó Link sorprendido.

— Las lupas de la verdad… —declaró Andrea mencionando el objeto.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Zero intrigada.

— Esas lupas, te ayudan a ver cosas invisibles que normalmente el ojo humano no ve. — le explicó la peliplateada haciendo uso del dicho objeto. — Como este que tengo en frente.

Fue asi como la peliblanca usó la lupa y de repente le entraron los nervios de punta, habia una skulltula colgada justo en frente de ellos.

— ¡H-Hay una araña enfrente! — les avisó Zero en ese estado.

— No hay problema. —dijo Link justo cuando dispara una flecha a la araña, matándola instantáneamente. — Ahora ya no está.

/

 **PUEBLO GORON**

Luego de salir de la cueva, procedieron a usar sus respectivas lupas solo para poder ver lo que eran unos bloques de hielo.

— Ahora si podemos cruzar tranquilos. —declaró Link al ver el camino por el que cruzarían.

— Perfecto, ahora si nos ahorraremos los problemas. —coincidió Zero sonriente.

Y asi los cuatro cruzaron el abismo usando la lupa cuando justo en ese preciso momento se cruzaron con alguien que parecía ser un fantasma goron.

— ¿Un fantasma? —expresó Zero algo temerosa por lo que estaba viendo.

— Tranquila, no creo que nos lastime. —comentó Andrea viendo la faceta de la figura.

— Hola, señor goron. —lo saludó Link para la sorpresa de la figura.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es posible? ¿Pueden verme? —dijo el misterioso fantasma sorprendido.

— Podemos verlo, señor. —aseveró la peliplateada segura.

— Bueno, si de verdad pueden verme, entonces síganme. —concluyó el fantasma goron realizando su movimiento.

— Tenemos que seguirlo. —indicó Link caminando hacia donde el goron iba.

 **/**

 **PUEBLO DE LA MONTAÑA**

Despues de seguir al misterioso fantasma goron, llegaron al pueblo de la montaña y fue asi como la figura empezó a subir hasta lo mas algo del lugar, y por medio de las lupas notaron una extensa escalera por la que tenian que subir.

— No veo nada, Zero. —comentó Mikhail al respecto.

— Mira con la lupa. —dijo la mencionada ayudándolo con la lupa, para el asombro de su mascota.

— ¡Es una escalera enorme! —exclamó el dragón en ese estado.

— Vamos a ayudarlos a subir. —declaró Zero subiéndose en el lomo.

Andrea y Link se encontraba en un dilema sobre las escaleras invisibles cuando Zero llegó a decirles algo.

— Los ayudaremos a subir. —declaró la mencionada.

— ¡Ah, gracias, Zero! —le agradeció Link animado.

Fue asi como los dos, a través de la voz de la ex entonadora, fueron capaces de subir sin problemas gracias a las indicaciones de la chica hasta llegar a lo mas alto del lugar.

Fue asi como el fantasma y los demás entraron a lo que parecía ser otra cueva.

/

 **SATUARIO GORON**

Al entrar a la cueva, se encontraron con varios retratos de la raza goron por todo el lugar, y una tumba que habia allá al frente.

Por medio de la lupa de la verdad, también se encontraron con el fantasma goron esperándolos.

— El ser volador dijo que aquellos que podrían verme llegarían pronto… Parece que se ha cumplido. —dijo el goron satisfecho por sus hazañas. —Soy Darmani III. La sangre de los orgullosos héroes goron corre por mis venas.

— ¿Acaso usted era…? —inquirió Zero algo curiosa.

— Sé que resulta raro que lo diga yo, pero cuando estaba vivo, fui un veterano y renombrado guerrero. —declaró Darmani impactándolos a todos en ese instante. — Si… Cuando estaba vivo… Pero, de todos modos… ahora estoy muerto.

— No puede ser. —dijo Andrea perpleja por las palabras del goron.

— Estaba bien hasta que fui al Pico Nevado por mi cuenta, esperando poder ahuyentar a un monstruo.

— ¿Por qué razon fue hasta a ese lugar? —preguntó Link atento.

— Lo que sucede es que ese monstruo había causado grandes estragos en el pueblo goron… Pero entonces la ventisca de Pico Nevado me hizo caer hasta el valle… Y ahora… Aquí estoy…

— Con que era eso. Fue muy arriesgado. —expresó Zero solemne por la declaración.

— ¡Que irritante! Tal como soy ahora, solo puedo ver como el pueblo goron se va enterrando poco a poco en el hielo… Habré muerto, pero no puedo descansar en paz.

— Podemos evitar eso, Darmani, confie en nosotros. —dijo Link transmitiéndole seguridad.

— Asi que ustedes pueden usar magia, ¿verdad? El ser volador dijo que son capaces de utilizarla… ¡Por favor! ¡Devuélvanme a la vida con su magia! —les rogó Darmani que le dieran vida al menos para luchar.

— Darmani… creo que esto está más allá de nuestro poder, lo sentimos. —se disculpó Zero al darse cuenta que no habia forma de revivirlo.

— Comprendo… si está mas allá de sus poderes, entonces les suplico que, en su lugar, hagan esto… —les indicó el mencionado una alternativa para aliviar sus penas. —Sanen mis pesares. Cualquier cosa que puedan hacer será suficiente… Por favor, sanen mis pesares.

Fue entonces cuando Link, Andrea y Zero sacaron sus respectivos instrumentos musicales para entonar la cancion de curación.

Fue entonces cuando Darmani se puso en transe por la música.

— Que melodía mas tranquilizadora… Mis pesares se están esfumando con la cancion. —dijo el goron sintiendo el gran alivio que le quitaba el peso de encima…

Fue en ese momento, que Darmani finalmente descansó en paz y su espíritu fue sellado dentro de una máscara en forma de goron.

—Dejaré mis imperecederos recuerdos contigo, Link… —se oía la voz de Darmani resonar en todo el lugar. — Las buenas obras que realicé cuando estaba vivo están grabadas en mi tumba. Debes leerlas.

Fue asi como el elfo obtuvo la máscara Goron.

— Finalmente hemos sanado su alma… — articuló Andrea melancolica.

— Darmani murió intentando salvar a su gente… Pero podemos terminar su mision. —declaró Link determinado a acabar con la maldición.

— Y lo haremos. — afirmó Zero en el mismo estado.

— ¿Pues que esperamos? —incitó Mikhail animado.

— Vamos. —concluyó Andrea justo antes de ver a Link transformarse en goron por medio de la máscara.

Lo que los dejó sorprendidos a todos es ver al elfo transformado en un goron, tenia el aspecto casi idéntico a Darmani.

— Link… Tu… —dijo Zero asombrada por su acción.

— Wow… Me siento muy pesado… — dijo el mencionado utilizando el tono típico de los goron, para su sorpresa.

— Pues te acabas de transformar en un goron, tonto. — comentó Andrea en el mismo estado. — Seguro que puedes hacer varias cosas, o incluso levantar cosas muy pesadas.

— ¿Sera?

Fue asi como Link goron se puso a mover la lapida hacia atrás utilizando la super fuerza de todo goron haciendo que se hiciera un charco de agua tibia al destapar el hoyo que obstaculizaba el flujo del agua.

— ¡Esta calienteeee! —chillo Mikhail sobresaltándose.

— Calma Mikhail… Asi podemos quitarnos ese frio. —dijo Andrea acostumbrándose.

— Ahora si podemos ir al pueblo goron a hablar con ellos. —declaró Link quitándose la mascara.

— Vamos. —concluyó Zero retirándose del lugar junto con los demas.

/

 **SANTUARIO GORON**

Despues de recorrer varios kilómetros, entraron al dicho santuario por medio de la puerta que fue abierta por el gran golpe hacia el suelo del Link goron.

Pero habia un problema, se escuchaba un intenso llanto de un bebe por toda la sala que era hasta capaz de destrozar el tímpano de las personas.

— ¡¿Qué no puede nadie callar a ese bebe?! —gritó Zero irritada por los ruidos.

— ¡Diooooos! —farfulló Mikhail en ese estado.

Sin esperar mas, los cuatro se fueron hacia el lugar donde el bebe lanzaba esos ruidosos llantos, y ahí fue cuando se lo encontraron frente a frente.

— ¡O-Oye! ¡Ya deja de llo-llorar, por favor! — la peliblanca le pedia que se calmara, pero el bebe aun seguía llorando.

— ¡Buaaa… Buaaa… Buaaa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! Ay… Tengo frio… ¡Papa! —expresó el niño en ese estado. — Ah, Darmi, ¿Dónde esta mi papa? ¿Dónde esta mi papa?

— ¿Tu papa? Perdon es que no tenemos idea en donde esta. —Andrea admitió no saber nada al respecto.

En respuesta, el niño volvió a explotar en llanto haciendo que todos se taparan las orejas y se empezaran a desesperar.

— ¡Vamonos ya! ¡Ya no aguanto ver llorar a los niñooos! —chilló Mikhail de manera infantil en ese estado.

— ¡Es cierto! — Zero se puso de acuerdo y se fueron a buscar al padre del niño para traerlo.

/

El grupo se puso a buscar por todo el lugar lleno de nieve, hasta que en su trayecto se toparon con un goron viejo congelado dentro de una gran capa de hielo, asi que Link se dejó caer el agua caliente de la botella haciendo que el hielo que rodeaba a la criatura se derritiera.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Ah! ¡Ya es tarde! —dijo el goron anciano tajante. — ¡Debo darme prisa y volver!

— ¡Oiga, señor! —expresó Mikhail tratando de razonar con él.

— Da igual cuanto me sigan. No les servirán de nada. He de irme para salvar el pueblo y el futuro de mi gente.

— Fuimos a ese lugar. Oímos llorar a un bebe goron dentro de ese santuario. — le mencionó Link para la sorpresa del señor goron.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Mi hijo esta llorando porque me añora?! —exclamó el goron sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— ¿Su hijo? No me diga que usted es… — intuyó Zero comenzando a comprender.

— Mi hijo me extraña… ¡Ay! ¡Perdóname, hijo mio! ¡Tu padre tiene mucho trabajo por hacer! —expresó apenado el viejo goron.

— Con que era eso… —asumió Link entendiendo las razones.

— Darmani… Ya seas un fantasma o un producto de mi imaginación, me da igual, si te sientes apenados por el llanto de mi hijo… Entonces cántale esta cancion que estoy a punto de tocar con mi tambor para dormirle. —declaró el viejo Goron sacando sus dichos instrumentos. —Es la misma melodía que solia tocar para ti cuando eras pequeño…

Fue asi como el goron mayor empezó a tocar la melodía, pero se equivocaba, no recordaba muy bien la cancion…

— ¡Esto no esta bien! —dijo el viejo goron indignado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Andrea levantando una ceja. — ¿No recuerda al menos una parte?

— ¡Solo puedo recordar el comienzo! Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes. —explicó el señor goron dejando salir sus verdaderas intenciones.

Fue asi como Link, con los tambores de los goron tocó el comienzo de la melodía de los goron.

— No es que la haya olvidado. Es solo que hace tanto frio que no puedo tocarla bien… —mencionó el goron mayor la razon de no poder entonar la melodía eficientemente. —De todos modos, cuento con ustedes.

— Lo haremos, señor. —declaró Zero al comprender el porqué.

/

 **SANTUARIO GORON**

Al volver al lugar, tuvieron que lidiar con el intenso llanto del bebe goron.

— ¡Link! ¡Lo que tengas que hacer, pídele que se tranquiliceeee! —le pidió Mikhail quejándose de los llantos intensos del bebe.

Link se puso a tocar el comienzo de la melodía goron, haciendo que el niño comenzara a tranquilizarse.

— Esa cancion… Es la que papá siempre me toca antes de dormir… Cantaré la siguiente parte. —dijo el chico calmándose.

El niño se puso de pie para entonar la siguiente parte de la melodía, y despues Zero, Link y Andrea se unieron para tocar la cancion juntos. El comienzo de la nana goron, se habia convertido en Nana Goron.

Fue en ese momento cuando todos los goron, incluyendo el bebé, se sumieron en un profundo sueño para la asombro del grupo.

— Se… Se han dormido… — dijo Zero atónita.

— Lo veo y no lo creo… — secundó Andrea aliviada por haberse quitado el problema de encima. — ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora?

— Iremos al Pico Nevado. Tenemos que cumplir la voluntad de Darmani… —declaró Link determinado a cumplir con su misión.

/

Llegaron a la montaña nevosa con el propósito llegar al Pico Nevado, cuando de pronto se toparon con un letrero que decía:

— ''Herrería de la montaña''. —Zero leia el letrero justo al frente de una cabaña con una chimenea en el techo.

— ¿Acaso es una herrería? ¿Cómo muchas en el Hyrule? —asumió Andrea viendo esa casa.

— Yo creo… Vayamos a ver. —respondió Link decidido a investigar.

 **HERRERIA DE LA MONTAÑA**

Link y los demás entraron a la cabaña encontrándose a un hombre fortachón con un gran martillo en la mano y un chico sentado en el sofá.

— Hola. —los saludó Link en tono amistoso.

— ¡Ugo Ugo! —farfulló el fortachón de manera que el grupo no entendían.

— Oh, ¿unos clientes? Gabora, trae rápidamente algo de café para nuestros clientes. —le ordenó el chico del sofá. — Déjenme echar un vistazo a sus espadas.

— Bueno, aquí tiene. —dijo Zero prestándole su espada junto con los demás.

— Hmm… Muy bien… Afilar cada una les costará 100 rupias por una, lo cual sería un total de 300. —les comentó el chico dejando perplejo a los tres.

— ¿Si tenemos dinero suficiente para que nos afilen las espadas, verdad? —cuestionó Link al ver que si tenía cantidad suficiente en su cartera.

— Creo que yo también traigo, ¿Qué hay de ti, Zero? —confirmó Andrea al terminar de ver su cartera.

— No… Tengo como 50 rupias. —respondió Zero cabizbaja.

— Ven Zero, te llevaré a obtener el dinero. —declaró Andrea proponiéndole una odisea.

Fue asi como las dos se salieron del lugar para tocar la canción del vuelo para ir a la ciudad reloj a hacer eso.

No tuvieron que pasar muchos minutos para que la dupla regresara con el dinero suficiente y asi hacer que les afilen las espadas.

— Regresamos… Aquí esta el dinero, señores. —declaró Zero dándoles la dicha cantidad junto con los demas.

— De acuerdo, entonces estarán preparadas al amanecer. Deben dejarnos sus espadas hasta entonces. —comentó el chico del sofá al respecto. — Tengan en cuenta que tras usar cien veces sus espadas afiladas, estas perderán su filo y regresará a su estado original…

— No puede ser… —murmuró Zero algo disgustada por el comentario, pero si queria derrotar a su archi-enemiga, era el único modo.

— ¿Seguros que quieren que afilemos nuestras espadas? —Andrea les pedia confirmar.

Los dos asintieron con su cabeza en lo que los tres entregaban sus espadas dejándoles todo el trabajo a ellos.

— Bueno, entonces las afilaremos, vuelvan mañana por la mañana. —dijo el chico dándoles a entender que durarían un dia entero haciendo todo ese proceso.

/

 **PUEBLO DE LA MONTAÑA**

Después de entregar sus espadas, el grupo salió de la cabaña cuestionándose si eran capaces de resolver los problemas sin sus respectivas armas.

— ¿Seremos capaces de defendernos sin nuestras espadas? —preguntó Zero preocupada.

— Por supuesto, Zero, tenemos otras armas a nuestra disposición. —le afirmó Andrea mostrando su arco.

— No hay que depender siempre de la espada… —Link coincidió con la peliplateada.

— De acuerdo, vayamos a la guarida de ese monstruo que causa esos estragos. —declaró la peliblanca determinada.

Fue asi como el grupo fue a buscar el camino que llevaba hacia el dicho lugar que Darmani les habia mencionado…

— ''Camino al Pico Nevado'' '' ¡Cuidado con el camino resbaladizo y las bolas gigantes!'' —Mikhail leyó un letrero dándose cuenta de que habian ido por la dirección correcta.

— ¿Seguro que esto nos llevará hacia allá? —preguntó Link al ver el letrero.

— Pues hay que ver. — afirmó Andrea decidida a ir.

/

 **PICO NEVADO**

Despues de recorrer por el caminito repleto de grandes bolas de nieve con Link en forma de goron rodando con picos para abrirse paso con las grandes bolas de nieve, y Zero y Andrea encima de Mikhail, llegaron al dicho lugar solo par ser testigo de unas ventiscas muy fuertes impidiéndoles avanzar.

— Diablos… —mascullo Andrea tratando de no caerse al suelo. —Creo que este es el lugar que Darmani dijo.

La entrada parecía lanzar las fuertes ventiscas, cuando Link notó extraño y al sacar la lupa de la verdad, se dio cuenta que en realidad era un goron gigante que lanzaba esas clase de vientos fuertes.

— Muchachos, hay un goron aventando las ventiscas. —les avisó Link.

— ¿Qué? —Zero sacaba el objeto para efectivamente ver lo que decía era verdad. —No puede ser posible… ¿Cómo un goron haría una cosa asi?

— Ni idea… Pero lo pondré a dormir. —declaró Link sacando sus tambores.

Al entonar la cancion de Nana Goron, el tipo gigante se hizo visible mientras también se sumia en un profundo sueño haciéndose bolita y asi fue como cayó al vacio, dejándoles via libre.

— Vamos… Ahora no hay ventisca que nos detengan. — declaró Zero subiéndose al lomo de Mikhail junto con Andrea.

— ¡Ahí vamooos! —expresó el dragón animado en su usual tono infantil.

Fue asi como todos se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la guarida, con Link rodando a alta velocidad y las chicas en el aire sujetados hacia el dragón.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar preparados para el desafio mas grande de sus vidas sin sus espadas, pero ellos tenian lo necesario para salir adelante de los problemas que les esperaban ahí adentro.

— ¿Listos? —preguntó Andrea en tono serio.

— Sabes lo estamos, querida. —respondió Link mostrando seguridad.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**


	9. Testanevosa

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 8 – TESTANEVOSA**

 **TEMPLO DEL PICO NEVADO**

El lugar lucía como una cueva fría en apariencia, Link, aun en su forma de Goron empujó el bloque grande que les obstruía el paso para así poder avanzar.

En la siguiente habitacion se encontraron con tres puertas; una en el centro, cubierta de hielo y otras dos en ambos lados, una con cerradura y la otra era accesible.

— ¡Oh Demonios! ¡Un lobo blanco! — expresó Mikhail en tono infantil.

— Un wolfos blanco… —Link se puso a pelear con el lobo a base de puños.

El lobo era rapido y ágil con sus movimientos pero los puños del goron no fueron problemas para Link, lo terminó derrotando y asi prosiguieron a la siguiente habitacion.

En ella habia un puente congelado que solo podía cruzarse siendo goron, por lo que juntos idearon un plan.

— Link, al rodar puedes llegar hacia lugares lejanos, ¿no es asi? —argumentó Zero ideando uan estrategia.

— Si, Zero. —afirmó el mencionado dispuesto.

— Bien, tú cruzas ese puente y nos esperas a que Andrea, Mikhail y yo lleguemos, ¿está bien? —le indicó la peliblanca.

Todos asintieron y Link cruzó el puente teniendo cuidado con unos freezards que lanzaban ventiscas congelantes y asi esperó a que los demás llegaran hacia él.

Despues, se dirigieron hacia una puerta que los llevaron a la siguiente habitación que era impresionantemente alta…

— ¿Vieron eso? —preguntó Mikhail sorprendido por el aspecto del lugar.

— Hay varias cosas allá arriba. —dijo Link en el mismo estado. — ¿Pero cómo lograremos llegar hasta allá?

— Eso es lo que queremos saber… Y lo descubriremos… —declaró Andrea decidida.

Link se quitó la máscara y asi prosiguieron a ver por donde entrar cuando de repente se toparon con una puerta de color rojo cubierta de hielo, pero había algo los ayudaría a entrar en ella.

— Tengo una idea… —Link sacó su arco dispuesto a hacer eso.

— No piensas… —intuía Zero viéndolo hacer esa acción.

Sin dar lugar a dudas, Link disparó una flecha hacia la antorcha encendida que estaba al lado de la capa de hielo, derritiéndolo al instante.

— Bien, vayamos a ver que hay detrás de esa puerta. —indicó Andrea dirigiéndose hacia allá junto con los demás.

Al cruzar la puerta se dieron cuenta de que volvieron al principio de la habitacion, asi que mejor regresaron a la anterior para explorar el área, al cruzar una puerta que era de color amarillo, se metieron a la otra que ahora si era diferente, en eso se toparon con uno dos bloques unidos de forma vertical.

— ¿Podrían ayudarme a mover los bloques? —les pidió Link que le echaran una mano.

Entonces los cuatro se pusieron a mover los bloques hacia un pequeño hoyo, luego despues Mikhail descubrió algo que habia detrás de esas cosas.

— ¡Un cofre! ¡Un cofre! —les avisó el dragón.

— ¿Encontraste algo, Mikhail? —llamó Link tras oir esas palabras.

— ¡Si! ¡Vengan! —les confirmó Mikhail en su usual tono infantil.

Fue asi como al abrir el cofre, descubrieron una llave del calabozo, y sabían muy bien hacia dónde ir.

Al volver al inicio del templo, lo que hicieron fue al abrir la llave, entraron a una habitación con una parte del piso algo resbalosa y con unos wolfos blancos, pero Mikhail, bajo las órdenes de Zero acabó con ellos para asi no tener problemas.

— Chicos, hay una pared agrietada al frente. —los llamó Zero.

— Una bomba nos despejará el camino. —declaró Link colocando una bomba, alarmando a la chica y al dragón.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Va a explotar! —chilló Mikhail de forma exagerada.

— ¡Tranquilos los dos! ¡No les harán nada si no se acercan! —los regaño Andrea pidiéndoles que se calmaran.

— ¡Pero él…! ¡Mira! —farfulló Zero señalado lo que el elfo habia hecho y al mismo tiempo vieron la explosión a distancia.

— Link y yo hemos tenido que poner bombas todo el tiempo, asi que tendrán que aprender a usarlas en algún momento, ¿Quedó claro? —comentó la peliplateada en tono estricto, como si fuera a ser una maestra estricta.

— Ya despejé la pared, vámonos. —los llamó Link para asi subir hacia otra parte.

Asi procedieron a dirigirse hacia el otro cuarto repleto de algunos hielos en ciertas plataformas.

— Bien… Apliquemos el mismo plan como lo hicimos para poder entrar a las montañas. —indicó Link sacando su arco y lanzando dos flechas a una parte del hielo colgada en el techo.

Fue asi como el hielo, al momento de hacer contacto con el otro se rompió abriéndoles paso en las plataformas, luego despues se encontraron con una gran bola de nieve que rompieron por medio de una bomba encontrándose con otro cofre que contenía una llave.

Al abrir la puerta, el cuarteto entró a la siguiente habitación en donde habian unos interruptores raros rondando por toda la habitación, Link por casualidad pisó uno de esos pero no los podia presionar.

— Que raro, juraría que no hay ninguno que no podamos presionar. —Link se extrañaba por esa razón.

— Creo que alguien de pie grande puede resolver el problema... — declaró Andrea señalando al dragón blanco. —Mikhail, ¿crees que puedes presionar el interruptor?

— ¡Con gusto señorita Andrea! —accedió el dragón animadamente.

Mikhail presionaba con éxito el interruptor y sucedieron varias cosas; el otro interruptor amarillo surgió del suelo formándose como una plataforma, pero el otro del mismo color bloqueaba la puerta.

Lo que hicieron entonces fue saltar hacia el otro lado de la habitación y en ese entonces se toparon con otros dos interruptores verdes del mismo tamaño.

— ¿Cómo abriremos la puerta? —preguntó Link pensativo.

— Tal vez debas aplastar ese bloque amarillo que levantaste. —le sugirió Zero en ese mismo estado.

— Buena idea. —accedió Link transformándose en goron.

El chico entonces presionó brutalmente el bloque haciendo que esa cosa que bloqueaba la puerta desapareciera.

— Link, dame la mano. —le pidió la peliblanca siendo ayudada por Andrea en lo que lo subían.

— Gracias, chicas. —les agradeció el elfo quitándose la máscara.

/

Fue asi como el grupo estuvo explorando la zona teniendo cuidado de no caerse, hasta que entraron a una habitación en donde los esperaba un enemigo que resurgía de uno de los hoyos.

— ¡Es un Wizrobe! —les dijo Taya el nombre del enemigo al que enfrentaban.

— Con el arco será suficiente. —declaró Link dispuesto a luchar sin espada.

Los demas asintieron y lo único que hicieron fue esperar a que ese sujeto se pusiera a bailar dejando un campo abierto para los chicos, Zero le asestó un golpe con una flecha y luego Wizrobe volvió a esconderse.

Repitieron el proceso varias veces cuando de pronto, Wizrobe creó clones de sí mismo, causando problemas en la lucha, pero Taya sabía muy bien cuál era el verdadero.

— ¡Vean en donde estoy! —les indicó el hada.

Fue asi como los cuatro repitieron el mismo proceso varias veces lanzándole flechas, o incluso algo de fuego para finalmente abatir a Wizrobe por completo.

Un cofre de color rojizo apareció en el centro de la habitación, lo cual contendría un objeto clave para seguir avanzando en el calabozo.

— Son unas flechas de fuego… —declaró Andrea despues de abrir el cofre.

— Ahora no tenemos porqué usar las antorchas… —dijo Zero agarrando lo suyo. —Esto nos va a servir de mucho.

/

Se metieron a la parte alta de una habitacion con varias plataformas, entonces saltaron una por una hasta llegar a una puerta que los llevarían un cuarto con el mismo interruptor grande y al presionarlo sucedió lo inesperado…

— Esa columna… ¡Se elevó! —se expresó Zero sorprendida por lo sucedido.

— Entonces tendremos que encontrar la forma de subir hasta arriba… —declaró Andrea decidida a llegar hasta arriba junto con los demás.

Asi el grupo estuvo explorando todo el calabozo viendo la forma de llegar hasta arriba, la verdad les costó mucho trabajo avanzar todo ese tramo en el que se movían, después de casi media hora, finalmente llegaron a un lugar donde miraron unas secciones algo azuladas encima de la del color gris.

— Son unas piedras azuladas, tal vez con un golpe muy brutal las quiten de ahí. —les mencionó Taya dándoles las indicaciones.

Tras oir la pista, Link se transformó en Goron para quitar una de las secciones con un puñetazo, después, Mikhail fue hacia el otro lado rodeando la columna para asi de una gran patada quitar una sección más y así abrirse paso encima de la piedra gris.

Se subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a lo más alto del templo…

— Parece que ya encontramos el lugar donde nos espera el responsable. —dijo Link descubriendo la puerta del jefe que estaba adelante.

— Necesitaremos la llave para abrir esa puerta, ¿pero en donde puede estar? —comentó Andrea pensativa.

— Pues ya exploramos todo el calabozo… —respondió Zero en el mismo estado viendo alrededor del lugar cuando de pronto… —Creo que nos faltó visitar un lugar más…

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó Link.

— Es en donde está la flor deku, es por esa puerta que cruzaremos... —respondió Zero al respecto teniendo una corazonada.

— De acuerdo. —accedió Andrea. — ¿Quién quiere bajar primero?

— Yo lo haré. —declaró Link dispuesto.

— Sujétate, Link, que te llevaré hasta allá. —dijo Mikhail en su usual tono infantil animado.

El dragón llevó a Link hacia la dicha plataforma, de inmediato, trajo a las chicas hacia la dicha plataforma, cruzaron la puerta para luego toparse otra vez con el mismo enemigo.

— ¿Otro Wizrobe? — dijo Zero fastidiada.

— Los enemigos no descansan… —comentó Link sacando su arco.

Los cuatro estaban bien coordinados para poder predecir sus movimientos y no tuvieron problemas en abatir a Wizrobe y asi salir de la habitacion.

Al salir por la siguiente puerta, se toparon con el cofre enorme de color azul, era lo último que faltaba.

— Ahora si podemos ir a la habitacion de ese monstruo que Darmani intentó derrotar. —dijo Link satisfecho.

Despues, todos se subieron hacia la plataforma alta con ayuda de Mikhail y al cruzar la última puerta se encontraron con una figura de aspecto robotico bajo la gran capa de hielo…

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —inquirió el dragón blanco extrañado.

— Es un toro pero de aspecto cyborg… —les afirmó Andrea teniendo conocimiento de su vida pasada como androide.

— ¿Un Cyborg…? —respondió Zero boquiabierta por la afirmación.

— Si… He visto muchos tipos de esos… Pero nunca me habia topado con uno asi… —explicó la ex androide mientras lanzaba una flecha de fuego, sin siquiera saber que sería un mal movimiento.

El hielo que cubria el toro se derretía, el grupo pensaba que no era la gran cosa pero de repente ese sujeto cobró vida y entonces…

— ¡Estupida! ¡¿Qué mierdas hiciste?! — gritó Zero al ver que el toro se volvía loco.

— ¡CORRAAAN! — chilló Mikhail en tono gracioso.

El toro, bajo el nombre de Goht, intentando atropellar a Link, Andrea, Zero y Mikhail, quienes a duras penas lograron esquivar el furioso ataque de esa cosa.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasó esa cosa?! —Mikhail sacó un puchero.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo?! — respondió Zero en el mismo tono.

— Quédense aquí… Resolveré el asunto… —declaró Link poniéndose de pie para transformarse en goron.

— ¡Link! —dijeron Zero, Andrea y Mikhail al verlo irse a pelear.

Fue asi como el elfo rodó de forma muy veloz para perseguir al toro mecanico por toda la habitacion circular, caian unos pedazos del techo intentando obstaculizar a Link, por cada golpe que le daba, Goht le lanzaba una bola de energia que intentó golpear al elfo, fue asi como gracias a un gran impulso de una rampa, logró golpear al toro tumbándolo al suelo.

Fue entonces, cuando surgió el mismo ojo como el de la batalla contra Odolwa, acto seguido se quitó la máscara y lanzó tres flechas hacia el dicho ojo.

Despues de sufrir daños, el toro mecanico se puso de pie para volver a correr por toda la habitación, pero Link no estaba dispuesto a perder la carrera.

La persecución se tornó cada vez más frenética en la pista de la habitación y estrepitosa, el toro le empezaba a tirar bombas que por poco lastiman a Link y ademas de los rayos provenientes de los cuernos, justo al volverlo a golpear arriba, el toro cayó aturdido justo en frente de los demás.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Lancémosle flechas! — indicó Link quitándose la máscara Goron.

Las chicas entendieron el mensaje y asi entre todos dispararon los dichos proyectiles hacia el ojo del monstruo, fue tanto daño que Goht empezó a comportarse de forma errática corriendo desmedidamente hasta el punto de que chocó contra la pared y asi fue como fue abatido cayéndole muchísimo escombro encima.

— Ese loco no dejaba de correr. —comentó Mikhail acercándose con cautela.

— ¿Esta muerto? — preguntó Zero expectante.

— Si, no siento señales de vida de ese tipo. —les afirmó Taya.

/

Fue asi como todos fueron transportados hacia exactamente el mismo lugar donde habian visto a uno de los gigantes.

— Guardianes… — se escuchó la voz del otro gigante que hacia su acto de presencia.

— Asi que… ¿son dioses protectores? —dijo Taya. —Por eso estan en los templos… Pero…

— ¿Por qué razón están los dioses protectores? —se preguntaba Mikhail intrigado al igual que los demas.

— ¡No, espera! ¿Nos estas escuchando? ¡Hey! —exclamó Mikhail al ver que el gigante no respondía.

/

 **SEGUNDO DIA – 7:30 AM**

 **PUEBLO DE LA MONTAÑA**

Casi todo el rastro de nieve empezó a derretirse y el goron que estaba congelado se liberó siendo bendecido por la 'madre' naturaleza y el regreso de la primavera en el ambiente.

Link y los demás volvieron al lugar solo para presenciar el cambio del ambiente.

— Chicos… La nieve ha desaparecido casi por completo… —dijo Andrea sorprendida por el cambio de clima.

— Lo veo y no lo creo. —respondió Link al respecto.

— ¿Qué tal si vemos como quedó el pueblo goron? —les propuso Zero.

— Muy bien, vamos. —accedió la ex androide al igual que los demás.

/

 **PUEBLO GORON**

El pueblo de los goron todavía estaba algo cubierto de nieve pero no se sentía tanto frio como antes, al contrario el clima era templado y agradable, los gorons se miraban satisfechos con la recién llegada de primavera a manos de ellos.

Entonces avistaron una cueva a un costado del santuario, se adentraron y entonces se toparon con otro goron gigante al lado de una chimenea.

— Hola, muchachos. Soy el goron que vende el barril de pólvora, el producto mas famoso de los goron. —se presentó el gigante. — Pero las reglas dicen que no puedo venderlos a alguien que no sea un goron.

Es entonces cuando a Link se le ocurrió una idea para obtener una de esas pólvoras, por lo que para la sorpresa y asombro del gigante, se puso la máscara goron asumiendo su apariencia.

— ¡Oh vaya! ¡Asi que puedes transformarte en goron! —expresó el gigante sorprendido por la apariencia. — Bueno, ¿Quieres un barril de pólvora? Déjenme advertirles que los estallidos de los barriles son muy potentes y muy peligrosos… —les explicó los detalles.

— Con que era eso… —Zero entendía la razon por la que no les queria dar esa bomba.

— Hasta que este chico no haya demostrado que puede usarlos, no le daré permiso para usarlo. —dijo el gigante teniendo expectativas ante Link.

— Que dices, Link. ¿Seguro que quieres intentarlo? — preguntó Andrea.

— Lo haré señor. —accedió el mencionado dispuesto a llevar a cabo el trabajo.

— De acuerdo, si puedes destruir la roca que bloquea la entrada al circuito de carreras goron que está aquí cerca… usando el barril de pólvora que te voy a dar, permitiré que los lleves.

De la nada apareció ese dicho barril delante de ellos para que Link lo cargara no sin antes escuchar que cuando el tic-tac comenzara a ir más a aprisa, daría a entender que estaba a punto de explotar, tenian que ser rápidos.

/

Despues de muchísimo trabajo y trabas en el camino, el barril estaba quedándose casi sin mecha cuando justo a tiempo logran llegar hacia esa piedra que bloqueaba la entrada, pero habia alguien parado y ese alguien era el niño goron, pero no habia tiempo y soltaron el barril para luego apartar al niño justo antes de que hiciera explosión y volara la piedra.

— ¡Lo han conseguido! ¡Muchas gracias! —les agradeció energético el niño goron.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Zero pasmada por su reacción.

— Si, iré adentro, los esperaré, asi que tienen que venir… —los invitó el chico en lo que se adentraba hacia la entrada recién abierta.

/

 **CIRCUITO DE CARRERAS GORON**

El grupo se encontró con algunos gorons haciendo algun que otro calentamiento para lo que seria la primera carrera en mucho tiempo justo despues de que la maldición fuera finiquitada.

— ¡Ah! ¡Darmi! Te estaba esperando. —los saludó el bebe deku. —Y me imagino que esos deben ser tus nuevos amigos.

— Si… Solo pasábamos por aquí y nos encontramos con él. — dijo Andrea ocultándole lo de la muerte del verdadero.

— Ya veo, miren, todo el mundo está inquieto porque tienen muchas ganas de participar. Tú también participarás, ¿verdad, Darmi?

— Lo haré. —accedió Link ante la petición de su pequeño amigo.

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Quiero enseñar a todos como corre Darmi! —expresó el bebe goron animado.

Fue asi como casi algunos gorons, incluyendo Link se estuvieron en posición detrás de la línea de meta, luego de escuchar un pitido, todos comenzaron a rodar en alta velocidad, Link, con sus pinchos en su cuerpo, era capaz de quitarse de encima a algunos gorons que lo rebasaban y que iban a pasarlo de largo.

La carrera se ponía cada vez mas reñida y Link comenzaba a tener dificultades para no dejarlos rebasar, pero gracias a su habilidad, destreza y perseverancia, logró llegar a la meta apenas por un segundo de diferencia, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

— ¡Darmani ganó la carrera! —gritó un goron en euforia junto con los demas.

— Link… Lo hizo. —expresó Zero feliz por su victoria.

— ¡Ha sido genial! ¡Sabía que eras el goron más rápido, Darmi! —lo elogio el bebe goron contento por su desempeño. — ¡Estaba seguro de que conseguirías el primer puesto!

— Lo lograste, Darmani. —expresó Andrea en el mismo estado.

— Esto es de mi papa… Es el premio. —declaró el bebe goron dándoles algo que les llamó la atencion.

— Parece polvo de oro. —comentó Zero curiosa, jamas nadie habian visto algo asi.

— ¡Quiero ser tan rápido como tú! —expresó el bebe goron entusiasmado.

— Estoy seguro de que lo serás, pequeño. —dijo Link dándole palabras de aliento.

— Gracias, Darmi. —agradeció el bebe goron. —Me imagino que tienes cosas que hacer, ¿no?

— Lamentablemente si, tengo que partir.

— Bueno, salúdame a mi papa de mi parte, adiós. —se despidió el niño goron viéndolo irse del lugar.

/

Despues de salir del lugar, se acordaron de una cosa.

— Muchachos, ¿No estamos olvidando algo? —dijo Link parándose en seco.

— ¿Qué dices Link? Un segundo… —Zero se empezaba a percatar del asunto.

— Nuestras espadas. Tenemos que ir por ellas. —declaró Andrea recibiendo la atencion de todos.

— Las espadas… No nos habíamos percatado de eso antes… Vamos. —declaró Link decidido a recoger su espada.

/

 **HERRERIA DE LA MONTAÑA**

El grupo entraron al lugar para ver cómo estaban sus armas.

— Hola, Vinimos a ver si ya terminaron. —saludó Andrea preguntando por sus espadas.

— Siento haberlos hecho esperar… ¡Pero ya estan acabadas! ¿Lo ve? — declaró el chico del sofá mostrándoles lo que eran sus armas renovadas.

Sus espadas orignales habian sido reforzadas y transformadas en unas espadas afiladas, pero entonces se le vinieron a la mente lo que el chico del sofá les decía lo siguiente:

— Recuerden que tras usarlas 100 veces, las espadas perderán su filo y recuperarán su estado original. —les explicó el hombre.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para hacerlas mas fuertes sin que se rompan? —inquirió Link al respecto.

— Escuchen, esto es un secreto… —empezó a argumentar el dueño del lugar. — Pero se los voy a contar. Si quieren unas espadas fuertes, tráiganme polvo de oro antes de que las espadas pierdan su filo.

Eso captó la atencion de los tres, el premio que habian ganado en la carrera de los goron tenia alguna clase de función de la que nadie se habian percatado, hasta ahora.

— Si lo hacen, puedo convertirlas en las espadas mas fuertes. No solo eso, sino que jamas perderán su filo. ¡Nunca! —les propuso el chico del sofá.

— ¿Esta seguro? — cuestionó Zero pidiéndole confirmar.

— Por supuesto, muchacha. —aseveró el chico. — Hemos reforzado espadas con esa sustancia, y podemos hacerles ese favor si nos dan el polvo, ¿Tienen un poco?

Fue asi como Link les mostró la botella con el polvo dorado para el asombro de los dueños.

— ¡Pero si es el polvo de oro! ¡Y de la mejor calidad! —exclamó el chico del sofá sorprendido. —Pero aunque lo use para reforzar la espada de ese chico, seguro que sobra algo…

— Entonces use el resto para reforzar las nuestras. —le pidió Andrea que también afilara más su espada y la de Zero.

— Muy bien, solo por ustedes, lo haré gratis, pero no se lo digan a nadie. ¿de acuerdo?

— Si, ahora con su permiso. —se despidió Zero retirándose a esperar un dia mas para recuperar sus armas.

/

 **AMANECER DEL DIA FINAL**

 **~Quedan 24 Horas~**

Con la canción de Doble tiempo, avanzaron un dia entero solo para presenciar la Luna gigante acercándose cada vez mas pero eso era lo del menos, tenían que recuperar sus armas.

Al meterse a la herrería, el chico del sofá les dio las buenas noticias y fue asi como Link, Andrea y Zero finalmente obtuvieron unos objetos que les serian útiles en lo que les deparaba mas aventuras y desafíos que les aguardaban, esas armas eran las espadas de esmeril.

— Es muy larga… Y esta muy afilada… —expresó Link su asombro por el aspecto de la hoja.

— Ahora One sabrá con quien esta tratando… Luce espectacular. —dijo Zero esbozando una sonrisa satisfactoria.

— Lo sentimos, no podemos hacerlas mas fuerte de lo necesario, da igual cuantas veces las usen, nunca perderán su filo. Inténtenlo. —declaró el chico argumentando los motivos. —Por cierto, he usado casi todo el polvo de oro. Solo ha quedado una pequeña parte, asi que les hice un favor y me… deshice de él.

— ¿Pero si uso el polvo para reforzar nuestras espadas, no es asi? —inquirió Zero mirándolo sospechosamente.

— S-Si… Si lo use para hacerles ese favor, señorita. —respondió el chico del sofá poniéndose nervioso.

—Bueno, vámonos, gracias, señor. —se despidió Link retirándose del lugar con tal de no dejar que la peliblanca hiciera sus tonterías.

/

 **PUEBLO DE LA MONTAÑA**

Link y los demas se miraban satisfechos con sus nuevas armas recién adquiridas, habia valido la pena la espera y el resolver el problema de la nieve sin usar una espada.

— ¿Crees que con esas nuevas espadas podremos impedir la catástrofe? —preguntó Zero mirando su nueva arma y luego a la luna.

— Claro que lo haremos, Zero. —le afirmó Andrea mostrando seguridad.

— Un minuto, el goron gigante dijo que nos daría el permiso de cargar el barril explosivo si pasábamos la prueba. —les dijo Mikhail acordándose.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Tenemos que ir para allá! —indicó Link decidido.

/

Link, ya transformado en goron, se metio a la cueva del goron gigante con los demas para darle la noticia.

— ¡Parece que lo has conseguido, muchacho! ¡Ahora conozco tus habilidades y te puedo permitir llevar barriles de pólvora! —lo felicitó el goron gigante por su hazaña.

— Gracias, señor. —agradeció Link por su comentario.

—Siento haberlos hecho pasar esta prueba tan peligrosa. Toma, acepta esto como una disculpa. —el gigante les daba un barril de pólvora acompañado de una hoja del permiso de llevar ese tipo de explosivos.

— Ahora si que podemos usar esos barriles para destapar paredes agrietados. —comentó Andrea contenta.

— Los barriles explosivos son muy inestables, asi que solo pueden llevar uno a la vez. —les aconsejó el goron gigante al respecto. —Si les disparan una flecha, explotaran en cuando les acierten, asi que tengan cuidado.

— Lo tendremos en mente. —respondió Link entendiendo la gravedad de los barriles.

Y despues de eso, Link se quitó la máscara y junto con las chicas, tocó la canción del tiempo para regresar al amanecer del primer dia para ahora si dirigirse al océano, pero explorar todo termina para obtener mas cosas que les serian de utilidad en el transcurso de la aventura.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 8**

 **NOTA:**

 **Las nuevas espadas que nuestros héroes obtuvieron tienen la misma forma como sale en el juego, solo que la de Zero es casi idéntica a la Master Sword de Ocarina of Time pero con hoja mas larga y mucho mas afilada al igual que las de Link y Andrea/A2.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. Visita a un Rancho

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 9 – VISITA A UN RANCHO**

 **AMANECER DEL PRIMER DIA**

 **~Quedan 72 Horas~**

/

Despues de haber pasado por muchas batallas, Link y los demas decidieron explorar la ciudad reloj para conocerla mas a fondo, luego despues se fueron a una tienda de bombas del oeste de la ciudad y se toparon con otro goron.

Link, tras haber asumido la forma por medio de la máscara goron, y gracias al permiso que se lo dio el gigante, obtuvo un barril de pólvora para usarlo en caso de ser necesario.

Al salir al campo de Termina, lo único que hicieron fue dirigirse no precisamente al océano, sino hacia lo que estaba al lado del tramo que los llevaba al pantano.

/

 **CAMINO LACTEO**

Link y los demas se habian adentrado por un tramo de camino aparente sucio y ningún interés en mente, pero lo que les llamó la atencion fue que una roca les bloqueaba el camino y un carpintero trataba de destruirla.

— Disculpe, ¿Sabe cuando aparecio esa cosa que esta bloqueando el camino? —preguntó Zero curiosa.

— No lo sé, creo que esos bandidos pusieron esa gran roca en medio de ese caminito, asi no podrán enviar leche del rancho Romani que el dueño del bar lácteo pide. —le explicó el carpintero empezando a sudar por tanto trabajo y cansarse mucho.

— ¿Bar lácteo? ¿El que está en el Este de la Ciudad Reloj?

— Si, ¿Ya han ido?

— No, lei en el letrero que solamente los miembros pueden entrar.

— Ya veo, en todo caso es que me tomara unos días quitar esa cosa del medio.

Pero Link tenia una idea.

— No se preocupe señor, quitaremos esa roca en corto. —declaró el elfo poniéndose la máscara de goron.

— ¡Link! ¡No me digas que…! ¡Ah! —Zero se asustaba al ver que Link había sacado el barril explosivo.

— ¡Atrás! ¡Esto va a explotar! —les advirtió el chico quitándose la máscara apartándose de la zona a una distancia considerable.

Link entonces sacó el arco y al disparar una flecha y acertar, el barril hizo una explosión destruyendo por completo la roca para el shock de los presentes.

— No lo puedo creer… —expresó Mikhail impactado.

— Link… En verdad hiciste un acto peligroso, pero por lo menos le ahorraste bastante tiempo. —comentó Andrea en el mismo estado.

— Lo siento, es que tenia una corazonada, es todo. —se disculpó Link riendo nervioso por la faceta de su novia, aunque no estaba enojada en si.

— Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a ver que hay allá! —dijo el dragón blanco en su usual tono infantil señalando el camino recién despejado.

/

 **RANCHO ROMANI**

El lugar era un campo abierto repleto de árboles por distintas secciones en el rancho, cuando se adentraban más, habia algo que les llamó la atención y más a Link.

— ¡Mi… Mira! —expresó Taya sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver. — ¡¿No es tu yegua?!

— Epona… ¡Epona! — exclamó Link de felicidad corriendo hacia ella.

Andrea también se alegraba de volver a su caballo por lo que junto con la peliblanca y Mikhail corrió hacia ella.

— Gracias a dios que aun sigue con vida. —agradeció Link aliviado.

Epona estaba en ese lugar durante todo ese tiempo, no se sabe a ciencia cierta de como llegó hasta ahí pero lo mas importante era que los elfos se habian reunido con el animal mas importante de sus vidas.

El único problema era que estaba bajo las vallas por lo que le preguntaron a una niña que estaba practicando con un arco que a los elfos les pareció familiar, era igual a Malon.

— ¿Malon? ¿Cómo has estado? —la saludó Andrea.

— ¿Quién es Malon? ¡Soy Romani! —expresó la niña en su tono infantil, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

— Ah… Perdon… Es que eres igualita. —se disculpaba Link por el malentendido.

— Bueno, primero que nada, soy Romani. Me pusieron el mismo nombre que al rancho. —argumentó la mencionada. — ¿Cómo se llaman todos ustedes, y ese misterioso animalito?

— Link.

— Andrea.

— Soy Zero.

— Me llamo Mikhail.

Eso asombro a Romani, dado a que esperaba oir la voz intimidante pero lo que obtuvo fue el tono infantil por lo que no sintió Miedo hacia el dragón blanco.

— ¿Link? Bonito nombre, pero… ¿Qué les parece… los saltamontes? Si, los llamaré asi a ti y a Andrea.

— ¿Unos saltamontes? —Zero levantó una ceja ante la afirmación de la pelirroja.

— Es que él y ella llevan ropas verdes y hacen ruidos cuando andan, asi que ¡Son como unos saltamontes! —les explicó Romani el motivo. — Verán, estaba practicando para esta noche…

— ¿Para esta noche? —preguntó Mikhail curioso.

— Si… porque esta noche… ellos vendrán…

— ¿Quiénes son ''ellos''? —inquirió Zero intrigada por el asunto grave.

/

 _Ellos…_

 _Ellos vienen por la noche… todos los años, cuando se aproxima el carnaval… Vienen montados en una bola brillante y resplandeciente._

 _Bajan muchísimos…_

 _Y entonces… van al establo…_

/

— Mi hermana mayor no me cree… — Romani terminaba de explicarles. — ¡Pero debo proteger a las vacas! Oigan, saltamontes… ¡Estoy buscando ayudantes!

— Mmm… Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces puedes contar con nosotros. —accedió Link decidido a proteger el rancho.

— Ustedes son unos chicos duros. ¿Quién quieren intentarlo? —les propuso Romani animada.

— Yo lo haré. — declaró Link dispuesto.

— Y yo. — secundó Zero con el mismo propósito.

— Le entro. —Andrea se apuntaba junto con Mikhail.

— ¡Genial! ¡Asi me gusta, saltamontes! —Romani se mostraba contenta con su respuesta.

El plan de Romani era lo siguiente: ''Ellos'' aparecerían por todo el rancho para aproximarse lentamente al establo, por lo que tendrían que dispararles flechas para que no se acercasen.

— ¿Lo entienden? ¡Y no deben salir del rancho! —les indicaba Romani.

— De acuerdo. —Link asintió entendiendo las instrucciones.

— Hay diez globos con forma de fantasma en el rancho, asi que date prisa y explótenlos todos. —dijo Romani dándoles las indicaciones finales. — Di tardan mas de dos minutos, estarán eliminados. El record actual es 01:00. ¿Estan preparados?

Fue asi como Link y Zero se subieron a Epona; mientras que Andrea se subio al lomo de Mikhail para comenzar ahora si las practicas intensivas.

Los blancos con ciertos parecidos a los fantasmas estaban repartidos por todo el rancho, Link estaba de frente mientras que Zero estaba detrás de él sosteniendo el arco.

— Tu maneja al caballo, yo les doy a los blancos. — indicó Zero preparándose para disparar las flechas.

Mikhail y Andrea por su parte, sobrevolaban el rancho en busca de blancos, aunque el dragón tenia que comportarse.

— ¡¿Mikhail puedes dejar de moverte tanto?! —le pedia la ex androide molesta.

— ¡Perdon! ¡Perdon! —se disculpaba el dragón de forma graciosa.

Fue asi como los cuatro llevaron a cabo su entrenamiento intensivo, a pesar de haber peleas leves entre ellos, lograron terminar la práctica antes de que se les acabaran el tiempo después de acertar a todos los blancos con coordinación y dirección entre ellos.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Han terminado! —declaró Romani satisfecha con sus desempeños. — ¡¿00:49.49!? ¡Increible! ¡Es un nuevo record! ¡Ustedes forman un gran equipo!

— Gracias, Romani. —agradeció Link elogiado por sus palabras.

— Les enseñaré mi cancion para llamar a los caballos, saltamontes. —dijo la niña animada. —Ahora, ¡Continúen un poco más!

Fue asi como Romani entonó una melodía que a Link y Andrea les pareció familiar… Esa melodía la habian escuchado en Hyrule.

Link y Andrea sacaron sus respectivos instrumentos para entonar la melodía, Zero también sacó el arpa para tocar junto con ellos.

Esa melodía, fue la cancion de Epona.

— Loa globos explotaran cuando los acierten con las flechas, pero los auténticos seguirán apareciendo. Si llegan al establo, ¡perderemos! —declaró Romani en tono serio.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de vencerlos? —preguntó Andrea por la manera de ganarles a los fantasmas.

— Huirán con los primeros rayos del sol, asi que, ¡Debemos mantenerlos alejados hasta entonces! —respondió Romani al respecto.

— De acuerdo, Romani. —accedió Zero dispuesta junto con los demás.

— Bien, la operación comienza esta noche a las 2 de la mañana. Los estaré esperando en el establo. ¡No tarden! —declaró la mencionada dándoles la hora a la que debían regresar.

— Aquí estaremos. —dijo Link mientras se despedía del lugar para hacer tiempo.

/

 **CAMINO LACTEO**

Despues de quedar con Romani, Link y los demas se salieron del rancho para hacer tiempo, además de que estaban intrigados por el aspecto de esos tipos que intentarían robar el rancho.

— ¿Quiénes serían esas criaturas que intentarán robar las vacas? —inquirió Mikhail por el aspecto de ''ellos''.

— Es una buena pregunta… Pero lo que mas me intriga es que si es verdad de lo que Romani dice. —comentó Zero al respecto.

— Lo sabremos cuando regresemos esta noche. —dijo Andrea pensativa.

/

 **CIRCUITO DE LOS GORMAN**

Mientras conversaban, se adentraron en un lugar de unos dos hombres que como siempre que a los elfos les parecieron familiares, pero eso era lo del menos.

— ¿Esa cosa tan patética es tu caballo, mocoso? —preguntó uno de los dos hombres gruñones, para la molestia de los presentes.

— Si, es mi caballo, se llama Epona. — respondió Link expresando molestia.

— Como es un poco pequeño, pensaba que era una mula, ¿No te parece, hermano?

— ¡Que chicos tan graciosos! Si nos dan 10 rupias, ¡Ustedes dos tienen la oportunidad de correr contra nosotros! —declaró el otro hombre en tono burlesco.

— Es una carrera sencilla: solo una vuelta alrededor del circuito. Si llegan a la línea de meta antes que nosotros, ganan. —les indicó el otro tipo.

— De acuerdo, vamos. —accedió Zero preparada junto con el elfo.

Fue asi como Link y Zero, montados en Epona y los hermanos Gorman empezaron la carrera de caballos, los cuatro cabalgaban de forma frenética y ninguno quería dejarse vencer.

— Esos tipos no se rinden. —masculló Zero al ver lo rapidos que eran esos hombres.

— Ya lo veo. —reconoció Link lo difícil que era lidiar con los hermanos.

— ¡No podrán ganarnos, tontos! —exclamaron los hermanos en un intento de hacer que se rindieran.

— No lo creo… ¡Ha! —declaró Link en forma retadora mientras galopaban.

Epona empezó a galopar a alta velocidad logrando alcanzar a los locos hermanos Gorman a la mitad de la pista, los hermanos hacían todo lo posible para rebasarlos, pero Link, Zero y Epona fueron los más rápidos para pasarlos de largo.

— ¡Tomen eso, idiotas! —declaró Zero con una sonrisa socarrona al llegar a la meta junto con Link.

Ambos lograron llegar a la meta ganándoles a los hermanos gorman, quienes se morían de coraje por su derrota.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayamos perdido! — masculló Gorman molesto.

— Hermano, ahora tenemos que darles algo… interesante… —dijo el otro resignándose por su derrota.

— ¿Qué tiene de interesante? —inquirió Andrea mirándolos de forma sospechosa.

— Vamos a darles estas mascaras de ninja. Seguro que les gustan. —declaró el otro hermano dándoles unas mascaras peculiares.

Esas mascaras que obtuvieron fueron de Garo, unas mascaras que contenían los espíritus errantes del maestro garo de Ikana.

— Que peculiar… Jamás había visto una máscara así. —dijo Link contemplando el objeto.

— A cambio, no le pueden decir a nadie donde las obtuvieron. —les pidió discreción al respecto.

— De acuerdo, ya nos vamos. —se despidió Andrea retirándose junto con los demás, no queriendo saber nada de los tipos.

/

 **RANCHO ROMANI – 2:00 AM**

Despues de ganarles a los hermanos, Link y los demás entonaron la cancion del doble tiempo para avanzar hacia la hora que habian sido citados para ayudar a Romani a proteger a las vacas.

Al llegar al rancho, vieron a la niña correr hacia el establo, por lo que fueron con ella hacia adentro y tener una breve platica.

—Es casi la hora… ¡Encárguense de todo ahí afuera, saltamontes! —comentó Romani algo preocupada.

— ¿Segura que estarás bien aquí? —le preguntó Mikhail en el mismo tono.

— Lo estaré, si tienen un mapa, ¡estúdienlo atentamente! ¿De acuerdo? —respondió Romani pidiéndoles que salieran a luchar. — Pase lo que pase, ¡no dejen que entren al establo! Tambien vendrán por la parte de atrás, asi que tengan cuidado.

— Vamonos. —dijo Zero saliendo afuera con los demás.

Ya fuera del establo, los cuatro se organizaron de la siguiente manera; Link y Zero estaban montados en Epona, mientras que Andrea y Mikhail estaban en el aire sobrevolando el rancho.

— ¿Tu crees que esa niña diga la verdad? —preguntó Zero pensativa.

— No lo sé la verdad… Pero solo hay una forma de saberlo. —respondió Link al respecto.

— ¿Sabes, Link? Desde que te conocí… Me has caído bien, mucho más que mis discípulos… Link… —Zero le empezaba a confesar cuando algo apareció enfrente de ellos.

Una misteriosa luz tenue hizo aparecer unos seres extraños de aspectos fantasmales repartidos por todo el rancho.

— ¿Esos son…? —dijo Zero en tono serio impactada.

— Si… Han de ser ''ellos'''. —remató Link sabiendo exactamente a lo que Romani se referia. — ¿Lista?

— Lista, Link. Andando.

Fue asi como se libró la batalla por el establo, aunque se veía fácil, era realmente agotador porque los fantasmas no dejaban de aparecer, Andrea y Mikhail se encargaban de ellos por detrás del establo en el aire, mientras que Link y Zero los abatían montados a Epona en tierra.

— Esto comienza a fastidiarme. —expresó Zero mostrando molestia disparando flechas.

— A mi también, pero no podemos permitir que se lleven a las vacas. —habló Link en el mismo estado.

Entonces los dos giraron hacia la izquierda para seguir abatiendo a los demás fantasmas.

— Diablos… Esos cabrónes no dejan de aparecer. —masculló Andrea disparándoles a los fantasmas, llegando incluso por poco a perder la paciencia pero tenía que aguantarse.

Con la ayuda del perro, Andrea y Mikhail fueron capaces de impedirles que se metieran al establo, Link y Zero por su parte se tomaban su tiempo para tirarles flechazos a los demás fantasmas…

 **5:15 AM**

La batalla se hacía eterna hasta que los primeros rayos del sol hicieron huir a los tipos, para la satisfacción y alegría de los presentes. Habian ganado la lucha.

— Lo logramos… ¡Lo logramos, Link! —expresó Zero contenta abrazando al elfo, quien se sonrojaba ante tal contacto.

— Los hicimos huir. —Andrea sonreía satisfecha.

Fue asi como los dos bajaron a tierra firme para juntarse con los demás agradecidos con sus desempeños.

— Fue una batalla difícil. —reconoció Link visiblemente agotado.

— Ni que lo digas… Romani sí que nos decía la verdad. —coincidió Andrea rascándose la cabeza en el mismo estado.

— Lo conseguimos… —Romani salió del establo satisfecha. — Hemos ganado.

— Nos costó trabajo, pero por suerte nos deshicimos de los fantasmas esos. —comentó Zero en tono burlesco pero satisfecha.

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Tambien de parte de las vacas! —les agradeció la niña pelirroja.

— De nada, Romani, para eso estamos. —dijo Link sacando una calida sonrisa.

— Tomen esto como agradecimiento. ¡Cuando la beban, tomen un gran trago como hacemos aquí en el rancho!

Fue asi como los tres obtuvieron unas botellas de leche de parte de la familia del rancho, a Zero le resultaba curioso ese sabor dado a que jamas habia probado una en toda su vida.

— Gr-Gracias, Romani. —agradeció Zero algo sonrojada por el regalo, fue asi como abrió la botella y se tomó un trago, al principio lo sentia raro pero le empezó a gustar y entonces se tomó otro trago y quedó encantada. — Deliciosa.

— ¿Verdad? Bueno, es casi la hora de que se levante mi hermana, asi que debo volver a la cama… Nos vemos luego… Pequeño héroe. —les avisó Romani retirándose a su casa.

— Que descanses. Nosotros también lo haremos. —respondió Link de la misma manera.

Y asi fue como todos buscaron lugar donde descansar y dormir al menos unas horas para recuperar energías para lo que les deparaba al dia siguiente…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**


	11. Proteger el cargamento

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 10 – DEFENDER EL CARGAMENTO LACTEO**

 **SEGUNDO DIA**

 **10:50AM**

 **RANCHO ROMANI.**

Despues de salvar a las vacas de los fantasmas, todo el grupo se tomó un descanso por un rato hasta que eventualmente despertaron.

— Buenos días a todos. —los saludó Link bostezando.

— ¿Cómo amanecieron? —respondió Zero poniéndose de pie algo adormilada.

— Bien… Aunque fue algo emocionante lo de anoche. —expresó Mikhail de forma infantil y cantarina.

— ¿Verdad? — comentó Andrea risueña.

/

 **ESTABLO DEL RANCHO**

Link y los demás fueron a saludar a Romani y a una chica alta del mismo cabello, quienes ordeñaban a las vacas.

— ¿Se puede? — los saludó Link atrayendo la atencion de las dos.

— Oh… Hola. —respondió la mayor. — ¿Y esa criatura quién es?

— Se llama Mikhail, viene con nosotros. — respondió Zero explicando algunos detalles.

— Cierto, cierto. —dijo el mencionado haciéndola ver que no era una criatura intimidante como lo pintaban.

— Ya veo. —respondió la chica no tomando la importancia.

— Yo también voy a llevar nuestra leche a la Ciudad Reloj. — expresó Romani animada.

— ¡Debes vigilar el rancho! De otro modo las vacas se quedarían solas. —negó la hermana mayor explicándole el motivo.

— Sii… Hermana Cremia. —asintió Romani derrotada.

— Voy a ir en carreta a la ciudad. ¿Quieren que los lleve? —les propuso la mencionada. —Saldré a las 6 en punto de la tarde, asi que pueden venir si quieren.

— ¡Yo también quiero ir! —protestó Romani.

— ¡No, quédate! —farfulló Cremia pidiéndole que cuidara las vacas.

— Romani, el viaje hacia la ciudad puede ser peligroso, hay enemigos en todas partes, tu hermana no está equivocada y ella te ama. —le explicó Andrea el motivo defendiendo a Cremia.

— Exacto, alguien necesitará proteger a las vacas, tu misma lo dijiste anoche, ¿recuerdas? —secundó Link coincidiendo con la peliplateada.

— Esta bien, lo entiendo. —respondió Romani comprendiendo las palabras de los chicos.

— Bien, volveremos aquí a las seis, nos vemos despues. —se despidió Zero retirandose del lugar.

Entonces se despidieron de las hermanas y se salieron del establo.

/

 **CORRAL DE CUCOS**

Link y los demás entraron al corral topándose con unos pequeños polluelos alrededor del lugar, en eso se toparon con un tipo que estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha, de ojos sin pupilas y aspecto demacrado.

— Hola, ¿Se encuentra bien? —lo saludó Link preocupado.

— Mas o menos, se lo he oído decir a mi abuelo. Piensa que la luna va a caer… —dijo el hombre en tono pesimista. —Siendo tan grande, seguro que arrasará este rancho… Aaah… Bueno, no se puede hacer nada. De todas formas, mis piernas ya no corren como hace tiempo.

— ¿No se siente triste acaso? —preguntó Andrea en el mismo estado.

— Si… Lo único que siento es no poder ver a estos pequeños crecer y convertirse en cucos hechos y derechos. — respondió con tristeza el tipo. — Si pudiera moverme como ataño, marcharia con ellos hasta que se hicieran grandes y fuertes…

Fue entonces cuando Link tomó la iniciativa.

— Puede dejárnoslo a nosotros. —declaró mostrando una máscara que habia obtenido días antes, la máscara de Bremen.

Fue asi como el muchacho se la puso y entonces, empezó a desfilar tocando una cancion con la ocarina para la sorpresa de todos, era como una marcha al estilo militar.

Los polluelos lo comenzaban a seguir al ritmo de la canción, poco a poco todos se les unian y tras pasar cierto tiempo, para el asombro de todos, los polluelos comenzaban a crecer y convertirse en cuccos como el tipo que estaba sentado habia querido, y cuando lo hicieron, dejaron salir el sonido que hacen los gallos.

— Han crecido… —expresó Mikhail en ese estado.

— Lo veo y no lo creo… — dijo Andrea en el mismo estado.

— ¿Eres tú el que ha hecho eso?... No sé por qué, pero al ver a mis polluelos crecidos, con su cresta… Ya no tengo más quejas… — comentó el chico de la piel blanca satisfecho, aunque parecía no demostrarlo. —Me siento realizado y satisfecho.

Fue asi como el chico les obsequió unos objetos que les llamó la atención.

— Esos son… —Zero se mostraba sorprendida por los objetos.

— Tengan… Quiero entregarles estas capuchas de conejo. Son de los tiempos en que solía salir a correr, las otras dos las tenia de repuesto en caso de que se me perdieran unas. Siii… Es un alivio ver a mis polluelos crecer… —dijo el hombre de ojos blancos esbozando una pequeña pero triste sonrisa.

— Bueno, tenemos que irnos. — declaró Andrea.

— ¿Ya se van?

— Si… Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. —argumentó Link explicando el motivo.

— Bien, cuídense mucho. —se despidió el hombre en su usual tono apagado.

— Igualmente. —respondieron todos mientras se retiraban del lugar.

/

 **6:00PM**

Luego de hacer tiempo en otras cosas, Link y los demás regresaron al rancho presenciando la dicha careta con varias botellas grandes de leche en la parte de atrás.

— ¡Hola, Cremia! — la saludó Link de forma casual.

— Oh… Buenas tardes. — respondió la mencionada de vuelta. — ¿Quieren montar?

— Claro, no estaría mal. —accedió Andrea gustosa.

Fue asi como Link, Andrea y Zero se subieron a la careta, pero Mikhail era demasiado grande para meterse también por lo que gracias a las indicaciones de Cremia y Zero, optó por seguirlos.

— Esto es genial. Esta tarde me sentía un poco sola… Les agradezco que me acompañen. —dijo la pelirroja agradecida por sus presencias.

— Gracias, Cremia. Aunque me hubiera gustado que Romani también viniera con nosotros. —comentó Link.

— ¿Verdad? Supongo que ha pasado tiempo desde que murió mi padre. Intento cuidar del rancho pero las cosas con muy inestables… — argumentó la pelirroja en tono melancolico.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Zero atenta.

— Las vacas siempre parecen aburridas y asustadas, y estoy encontrando botellas rotas por todas partes. —les explicó Cremia a secas. —Mi hermana Romani también esta preocupada. Esta practicando con un arco… Dice que es para detener a los ''fantasmas''.

Eso llamó la atencion de los presentes, y despertaban sospechas de que ella no le creía a su hermana, ni aunque le siguieran diciendo que fue verdad de lo que ellos vieron anoche.

— Diganme, ¿Qué dice la gente de la ciudad sobre la luna? Está mas grande que antes, ¿no es cierto? —cuestionó Cremia al ver el aspecto de esa cosa.

— La verdad, no sabemos lo que las personas dicen, al contrario, siguen con sus vidas cotidianas. — comentó Link al respecto.

— Ya veo… En la ciudad… Tengo una amiga… Su nombre es Anju… Anju… Se casará pasado mañana.

— Anju… No pensé que ella también estuviera en Termina… —pensó Andrea conmocionada por las palabras de la chica. —Jamas supe que está a punto de contraer matrimonio. —se volteaba a ver a Link, sonrojándose un poco.

— Me gustaria saber si la luna caerá al final. —dijo Cremia mostrando pesimismo.

— No… No dejaremos que eso ocurra. —declaró Zero determinada junto con los demás.

— Exacto, Cremia… Déjanos a nosotros. —secundó Link mostrando su postura como guerrero.

— Ya verás que esto se va a arreglar. —concluyó Andrea.

/

Cremia se mostraba asombrada por las palabras de los chicos, a la vez eso la hizo animarse, estaban disfrutando del trayecto en el Camino Lacteo cuando de pronto se toparon con un obstáculo…

— ¿Qué? El camino… —dijo Cremia extrañada.

— Esta bloqueado…. —comentó Link en el mismo estado.

— ¿Hacia dónde iremos? —cuestionó Zero.

— Chicos, vamos a ir por un atajo… Pero les pido que tengan preparados sus arcos si es que tienen… —les indicó la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Link extrañado por el comentario.

— Iremos por un terreno peligroso, asi que quiero que vayamos preparados. —argumentó Cremia el motivo.

Todos asintieron y asi se adentraron por el atajo que la pelirroja decidió ir, estando consciente del peligro que les asechaba…

/

 **CIRCUITO DE LOS GORMAN.**

Todos entraron a la pista por medio del atajo en estado precavido por los alrededores, Mikhail por su parte era el vigilante en caso de que ocurriera un imprevisto.

En medio del circuito, todos pararon en seco para tener una breve conversación.

— Primero el Camino Lácteo estaba bloqueado por un pedrusco y ahora… Tenemos que tomar este desvío a través de este lugar tan feo… —dijo Cremia seria.

— ¿No les parece que algo muy malo va a pasar? —inquirió Zero teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— A mi me da que algo esta sucediendo para que tengamos que pasar por aquí… —coincidió Link al respecto.

— Probablemente… Cremia, ¿Sabes como salir de aquí? —le preguntó la peliplateada.

— Si, Andrea. ¿Estan listos? ¡Voy a intentar pasar por aquí tan rapido como pueda! Si alguien nos persigue por detrás, háganlo huir con sus flechas. —les indicó Cremia dando instrucciones. — Debe de querer mi cargamento de botellas de leche. ¿Lo entendieron?

— Si eso es verdad… —expresó Andrea sacando su arco al igual que Link y Zero. —Tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros.

— ¡Gracias! Confío en ustedes. Si logramos pasar por aquí, ¡se los agradeceré mucho!

Fue asi como empezó el viaje peligroso para la carga láctea que intentaban entregar, fue asi como unas figuras misteriosas aparecieron en caballos para perseguirlos.

— ¡Vienen unos ladrones! —les llamó Mikhail viéndolos aproximarse.

— ¡Ya los veo, Mikhail! ¡Dispárenles! —respondió Zero atenta.

Los tres comenzaron a lanzar flechas hacia los tipos que resultaban ser los hermanos Gorman llevando las capuchas, las mismas que les habian dado momentos antes, pero eso no importaba ahora, tenian que proteger la carga.

La persecución se tornaba cada vez más intrépida y frenética, y para empeorar las cosas, una botella de leche estaba a punto de caerse de no haber sido porque Andrea logró agarrarla y estabilizar su equilibrio.

En medio de la pista, los hermanos Gorman se acercaban cada vez más, cuando entonces a Link, Andrea y Zero se le ocurrió una idea disparar una flecha en el estómago de ambos haciendo que uno de los caballos se cayera al suelo y el otro también, muy mal heridos.

— ¡Dios! ¡Los tumbaron, chicos! —exclamó Mikhail de forma infantil.

— Eres todo un arquero. —declaró Zero pasmada a base de los elogios.

Los Gorman se encontraban muy adoloridos de las costillas y prácticamente se quebraron unos huesos, ambos tenian que ayudarse a levantar.

— Malditos mocosos… Lo pagaran. —siseó uno de ellos jurando venganza contra ellos, cosa que les serian imposible…

/

 **CAMPO DE TERMINA**

Despues de salir victoriosos del circuito peligroso, Cremia mandó la entrega láctea al dicho club de la ciudad reloj, y les dio las buenas noticias al grupo.

— ¡El señor Barten estaba muy contento de recibir su primera entrega desde hacía mucho tiempo! —expresó Cremia en ese estado. —Gracias… Lo han hecho muy bien. —los abrazaba a todos.

— No fue nada, Cremia. —respondió Andrea de la misma forma sonriendo juntos.

— No es mucho, pero tomen esto como agradecimiento. — declaró la pelirroja dándoles unos objetos que les llamó la atención.

Lo que obtuvieron fueron las máscaras de Romani.

— ¿Para qué son estas mascaras? —preguntó Zero poniéndosela.

—Al hacer unas buenas obras, un niño se convierte poco a poco en adulto. Estas mascaras se entregan únicamente a un limitado número de clientes adultos y demuestran que son socios. —les explicó Cremia sus funciones. — ¡Ahora considero que ustedes son unos adultos!

— Gracias, Cremia. —le agradeció Link por el regalo.

Fue asi como todos se despidieron de Cremia y el grupo entró a la ciudad.

/

 **BAR LACTEO**

Link, Andrea y Zero entraron al bar con Mikhail estando en el techo del lugar esperándolos.

Los tres se sentaron en la barra para pedir una leche regular para despejarse un ratito.

— Esto es mejor que el otro mundo de donde vine. —comentó Zero sonriendo casualmente.

— Ya somos dos. —coincidió Andrea. — ¿Acaso tuviste muchísimos problemas?

— Bastantes… Y ahora que vine aquí… Todo es muy diferente… Por primera vez en la vida he conocido personas amables ademas de Mikhail.

— Ya veo… ¿No te gustaría visitar Hyrule cuando terminemos con esta catástrofe? —le propuso Link para el asombro de la chica de cabellos blancos.

— ¿Visitar Hyrule? ¿Cómo es allá? —preguntó Zero interesada.

— Es un lugar hermoso, un lugar donde nacen los guerreros. —respondió Andrea.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Fue asi como despues de platicar por un rato, los tres se salieron del bar y despues, volvieron en el tiempo hacia el amanecer del primer dia…

Ahora lo que quedaba era liberar el océano de la maldición impuesta por Skull Kid.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**


	12. La ultima voluntad de los zoras

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 11 – LA ULTIMA VOLUNTAD DE LOS GUERREROS ZORA.**

 **AMANECER DEL PRIMER DIA**

 **~Quedan 72 horas~**

/

 **CAMPO DE TERMINA**

Luego de salvar el rancho de los fantasmas, Link y los demás decidieron viajar hacia el océano para poder liberar el tercer calabozo.

Link entonces llamó a Epona por medio de la canción, quien de la nada vino cabalgando hacia donde estaban.

— Sorprendente, Epona vino hasta aquí. —dijo Zero asombrada.

— Epona siempre viene a nosotros cuando tocamos su canción. —aclaró Andrea sin sorprenderse.

La mencionada se subió en la yegua con Link mientras Zero se subió a Mikhail para ahora si dirigirse hacia el dicho océano.

/

 **COSTA DE LA GRAN BAHIA**

Despues de cruzar la valla que les impedían avanzar, consiguieron llegar a lo que era una playa, a los ojos del grupo lucia muy hermosa.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —se preguntaba Mikhail boquiabierto. — ¡Jamas habia visto algo como esto!

— Es hermoso… —comentó Zero también en el mismo estado.

En ese lugar habían dos casitas detrás de ellos, aunque hubo algo que les llamó la atención lo que había delante, lo primero que vieron era un extraño remolino que rodeaba una pequeña cabaña que se veía a lo lejos, pero de inmediato Zero se percató de una cosa, habían unas gaviotas rodeando a tres seres flotando en el agua.

— Aahhh… Ayuda… —murmuraron los mencionados en tono débil.

— Chicos, miren. —les avisó señalando a esos seres.

— Esos son… —Andrea ya se daba cuenta del aspecto que tenian.

— Zoras. —declaró Link preocupado. — Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí.

Andrea y Zero asintieron y los tres los fueron a ayudar a salir nadando del lugar como pudieron, entonces al llegar a la orilla, los tres Zoras, dos mujeres y un hombre caminaron de forma tambaleante, hasta que eventualmente sus piernas no aguantaron más y cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Se encuentran bien? —los llamó Link preocupado acercándoseles junto a las demás.

— Aah… Estoy bien… Gracias por ayudarnos… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —les agradeció la mujer Zora en el mismo tono débil, realmente se miraban muy lastimados los tres. — Me llamo Jane…

— Pueden llamarme Shoko…

— Yo me llamo Mikau, el guitarrista de la banda zora… Jane y Shoko son parte del coro de nuestro grupo…

— Creo que este es… es nuestro último mensaje… —declaró Jane dejando consternados al grupo.

— ¿A qué se refieren con eso? —les cuestionó Andrea en ese estado.

— Les diremos asi que escuchen… —dijo Mikau poniéndose de pie junto a las mujeres zora.

— ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! —expresaron los tres zoras como si de un concierto se tratase.

Mikau tocaba su guitarra mientras que Jane y Shoko hacían del coro sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— Oh, ¡escúchennos! El carnaval comienza pronto. Somos aquellos a los que quieren ver. —expresó Mikau en tono cantarín.

— Pero esta chica, nuestra cantante… — secundaron Shoko y Jane en el mismo tono. —Ha puesto unos huevos extraños. Y ha perdido su voz. Nadie oye lo que está diciendo.

— ¿Es eso verdad? —se preguntaba Link desconcertado ante la noticia.

— ¡Guau, oh! Ahora en la Gran Bahia está ocurriendo algo. ¿Ahora? — continuaba cantando Mikau argumentando los problemas que se presentaban. — ¡Oh! Escúchennos. ¡No queremos suplicar a las piratas gerudo! Ellas robaron los huevos de esa chica.

— ¿Gerudos? ¿Acaso hay gerudos en este lugar? —cuestionó Link al recordar el tiempo que estuvo en la fortaleza de las Gerudo en Hyrule.

— Exacto, dejamos el cabo zora para detener a las piratas gerudo. ¡Entonces peleamos! Nos derribaron… ¡y aquí estamos! —argumentaron Jane y Shoko cantando.

— ¡Oh, oh! Si morimos asi… Si morimos… no será en paz… ¡Eso es seguuuro! — declaró Mikau diciendo las últimas palabras como si fuera a ser la parte final de la canción. — ¡Alguien debe rescatar los huevos antes de que ocurra algo terrible! ¡Alguien tiene que sanar nuestras almas! Eso es todo… ¡Gracias!

Y fue asi como los tres zoras cayeron al suelo, moribundos.

— Hey. Hey. —Zero los socorría al ver. — ¡Resistan!

— Por favor… Por favor jóvenes guerreros… Rescaten esos huevos… Y traigan paz a la Gran Bahia y a las zoras… —les suplicaba Mikau ya muy débil.

— Ustedes son los únicos que pueden hacerlo… Sé que serán capaces de hacer lo que nosotros no pudimos… —dijo Shoko en la misma agonía.

— C-Contamos con ustedes… Hagan lo que sea para hacer que Lulu recupere su voz. —secundó Jane pidiéndoles terminar su trabajo.

— Muchachos… —expresó Link mostrando tristeza en el rostro, al igual que las chicas quienes demostraban la misma faceta.

Con todo el dolor del mundo, los tres entonaron la cancion de curación para sanar sus almas de los zoras acabando con su sufrimiento, fue asi, como los cuerpos de los zora perecieron en destellos transformándose en máscaras.

Los tres las recogieron y al contemplarlas se pusieron a reflexionar las cosas por la que han pasado…

— Darmani dio su vida por su gente… Nosotros terminamos lo que él empezó… Ahora Mikau… Y las chicas… —dijo Link muy solemne…

— Si… Dieron su vida para ayudar a esa cantante… —reflexionó Andrea levantando la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo mostrando semblante serio.

— El destino está en nuestras manos… —secundó Zero de la misma manera.

— Terminaremos lo que ellos empezaron. Eso es seguro. —declaró Link determinado.

— Asi será. —Finalizó la peliblanca.

Al voltear hacia el otro lado, se encontraron con los espíritus de los recién fallecidos zoras con un último mensaje.

— Graben nuestra canción de despedida en nuestra tumba… Dependemos de ustedes para ayudar a nuestra cantante… —les pidió Mikau que tomaran la iniciativa.

Fue entonces cuando los tres crearon sus tumbas con la guitarra de Mikau en medio de ellas, Link, Zero, Andrea y Mikhail, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, tenían las cabezas inclinadas hacia abajo mostrando respeto por esos guerreros que perdieron la vida intentando rescatar esos huevos zora.

— Ya… Ya… No llores, amigo. —lo consolaba Andrea hablándole en tono maternal.

— ¡Pe…Pero…! ¡No quiero perder a Zero! —sollozaba el dragón blanco pensando en la posible muerte de su amiga.

— No voy a morir, Mikhail. Tenlo por seguro. —le afirmó la mencionada mostrando seguridad, tranquilizándolo.

— Ze-Zero…

— Bueno, hay que ir a esa fortaleza donde tienen escondidos los huevos Zora. —dijo Link mirando un dibujo de unas espadas que usan los piratas, descubriendo la guarida.

— Creo que esa fortaleza puede estar repleta de gente armada, Mikhail, quédate con Epona mientras nos metemos, no vayamos a llamar la atención. —le indicó Zero.

— Pero Zero… Yo quiero ir tambien. —protestó el dragón queriendo unirse.

— Si nos atrapan nos pueden sacar a patadas y no nos dejarían terminar lo que Mikau y las chicas empezaron, por eso debes quedarte con Epona, creo que le agradará algo de compañía. —le explicó Link el motivo.

El dragón blanco lo pensó durante unos segundos, y llegó a tomar la decisión.

— Esta bien, me quedaré aquí a cuidarla. —accedió Mikhail entendiendo la situación.

— Gracias, Mikhail. —dijo Zero dándole un beso cariñoso en la mejilla, sonrojándolo al instante. — Bien, infiltrémonos en esa fortaleza.

Sin dar más lugar a los preámbulos, los tres se pusieron la máscara que los transformarían en unos auténticos zoras.

Andrea, por su forma femenina, llevaba el mismo atuendo que en su versión humana, aunque era revelador eso si, pero lo que llamaba la atención es que Zero también llevara la misma túnica verde al igual que ellos, pero ese mostraba más escote y el abdomen al igual que su vestido blanco, para la sorpresa de Link. Las dos lucían en muy excelente forma y hermosa en todos los aspectos.

— Ze-Zero… Andrea… Chicas… —tartamudeó Link en ese estado.

— Link, no pensé que fueras muy apuesto incluso siendo un… Zora. —dijo Andrea de forma coqueta.

— También digo lo mismo de ustedes… —reconoció el mencionado rascándose la cabeza.

— Oh vamos Link, ya nos has visto desnudas en el pantano, ¿recuerdas? —le recalcó Zero acercándosele seductoramente. — Así que no tienes que mostrar vergüenza.

— ¡Eso lo sé, pero era porque no había otro remedio! —farfullo Link rojo de vergüenza, era más fácil decirle que se acostumbrara, a que este lo hiciera.

— Podriamos repetir esto ahora.

— ¡Ze-Zero! ¡Hay cosas más importantes que hacer ahora! —la regaño Andrea roja por esas palabras. — ¿Podrías al menos comportarte como una señorita decente?

— Lo sé, lo sé… Solo quiero que sepan que no es bueno reprimirse sexualmente, no les digo que lo hagan de inmediato pero tarde o temprano sabrán de lo que estoy habiando. —argumentó Zero dejando la seducción no sin antes de lanzarle la mirada al hombre zora de manera coqueta.

Sin más, el trio se sumergió en el agua de la playa, que por cierto era algo turbia y para su sorpresa los tres, los tres podían respirar bajo el agua y al ver las maderas en forma de calavera de las piratas, las embistieron una por una hasta finalmente encontrar la entrada a la fortaleza.

/

 **FORTALEZA PIRATA**

Después de pasar por esa cueva, se metieron a la zona más vigilada de toda Gran Bahia, en la mayor parte se veían a varias que eran las piratas Gerudo patrullando en lanchas, no era sencillo pasar por ahí así como así sin ser detectados, debía haber una forma de adentrarse más en lo profundo.

— No podemos pasar… Este lugar está muy vigilado. —dijo Link metido en aprietos al igual que las demás.

Fue así como Andrea vio una pieza clave para poder pasar desapercibidos, al darse cuenta de lo muy profunda que era el agua, se le ocurrió un plan.

— No pasaremos nadando en la superficie, sino bajo el agua. —sugirió la ex androide.

— Quieres decir… —asumió Link empezando a comprender que decía su chica.

— Pasaremos por debajo de ellas como peces en el agua. —declaró Andrea dándoles a entender a lo que iban a hacer.

Fue asi como Link y las chicas se tiraron al agua y se hundieron en lo profundo para evitar ser vistos por las piratas quienes tenían una ligera sospecha de su presencia pero no se percataban ni siquiera de sus acciones.

Ya en lo profundo del agua, los tres zoras encontraron una entrada secreta pero estaba cerrada.

— Está bloqueada, debe haber una forma de atravesarla. —masculló Link molesto.

— Un interruptor podría abrirla, ¿pero dónde está? —expresó Zero pensativa.

Link trató de no verle mucho sus generosos pechos que flotaban con la gravedad del agua, pero Andrea también mostraba lo suyo de sus generosas caderas, bueno, no tenían la culpa de que hayan adquirido unos aspectos así, no obstante, los tres sacudieron la cabeza para no distraerse tanto y concentrarse en la misión, además de que Zero tenia razón con respecto a la represión sexual, aunque trataran de resistir a la tentación lo más que podían, llegaría al momento de dar el 'siguiente paso'.

— Oigan, ¿ven esa cosa que está en la superficie? —llamó Link al ver arriba.

— Eso es… —dijo Andrea reconociendo el objeto.

— El mismo interruptor del templo de pico nevado. —declaró Zero tras darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

— Creo que eso deberá abrir la entrada, iré a activarlo. —comentó Link tomando la iniciativa.

— Ten cuidado, Link. —dijo Andrea con pendiente de que no lo atraparan.

El mencionado nadó silenciosamente a la superficie teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto por las piratas, y tal como sospechaba, descubrió el mismo interruptor que habian usado en el calabozo congelado, con la esperanza de poder adentrarse, se transformó en goron y de un fuerte pisotón oprimió el interruptor, consciente de que las piratas podrían verlo en cualquier momento.

En las profundidades, la entrada secreta había sido abierta para el asombro de las chicas, aunque alcanzaron a oír unas vagas voces en la superficie, era una mala señal.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Escondámonos por esa entrada! ¡Rápido! —las llamó Link nadando con rapidez.

— ¿Te descubrieron? —preguntó Zero en alerta.

— Si me descubrieron, pero las piratas no pueden tocarnos en el agua. — respondió el chico riendo.

— Buen punto, ahora hay que ser sigilosos. —concluyó Andrea en lo que se adentraban por la entrada.

/

Al entrar se encontraron con un pasadizo secreto, al ver unos bloques y la misma madera en el lugar decidieron hacer lo siguiente:

— Tenemos que encontrar la forma de ir a la superficie. —dijo Zero viendo lo que podría ser su salida por medio de un propulsor de aire que había al frente.

Todos entendieron el mensaje y entonces se pusieron a trabajar moviendo los bloques para avanzar en el cuarto, se tomaron su tiempo hasta que eventualmente llegaron hacia el propulsor que los lanzó hacia la superficie y los llevó hacia una puerta.

Al cruzarla, llegaron hacia un cuarto con una plataforma de agua que solamente podía subir al acertar el interruptor de diamante.

— Yo primero. —dijo Zero subiendose arriba de la plataforma acuática, quien de inmediato dispara una flecha que la llevaría al otro piso arriba.

Al llegar allá, Zero saltó de la plataforma y se topó con un telescopio, entonces al usarlo, descubrió que la fortaleza estaba muy bien resguardada en todos lados, aunque le llamo la atención una pequeña torre que se podia subir por medio de las escaleras.

Tenían que llegar allí a como dé lugar. ¿Pero cómo?

Zero se bajó por las escaleras para encontrarse con los elfos quienes la habian estado esperando.

— ¿Viste algo, Zero? —preguntó Link al respecto tras verla observar por el telescopio.

— La fortaleza está muy bien patrullada, las piratas están por todos lados. —respondió la mencionada al respecto.

— Como la fortaleza Gerudo en Hyrule. —Andrea recordaba el momento en el que se infiltraban ella y los demás en aquel lugar. —Tengo un plan síganme…

Y asi salieron hacia el aire libre a intentar no ser detectados y terminar lo que los difuntos guerreros zora empezaron…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 11**


	13. Recuperando los huevos Zora

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 12 – RECUPERANDO LOS HUEVOS ZORA.**

 **FORTALEZA PIRATA**

Después de nadar por la parte secreta de la fortaleza y llegar a la superficie, Link y los demas se metieron a la fortaleza mas patrullada.

— Esta muy bien vigilado… —dijo Link en voz baja.

— Lo se, y solo hay una solución para situaciones asi. —declaró Andrea sacando su arco para la sorpresa de Zero.

—Andrea… ¿Qué piensas hacer? —cuestionó la mencionada en ese estado.

— Pues esto. —respondió la peliplateada lanzando una flecha hacia una de las piratas, sin llegar a matarla sino dejarla inconsciente.

— No puede ser… —Zero se impresionaba al ver a Link tambien noquear a una de las piratas.

— Estan con vida, pero hay que moverse. —indicó el elfo moviéndose con las demas.

Los muchachos caminaban por la fortaleza sigilosamente teniendo cuidado de no ser descubiertos por las demas piratas.

Fue entonces cuando Taya sintió una presencia.

— Muchachos… siento una presencia de una persona cerca, es invisible. —les aviso el hada.

— ¿Qué? —Andrea sacaba su lupa de la verdad solo para descubrir a un soldado sentado contra las cajas de madera. — ¿Qué hace un soldado ahí?

Al percatarse de eso, Link y Zero tambien usaban sus respectivas lupas para poder ver al soldado.

— Oh… ¿Entonces ya pueden verme? —dijo un guardia que resultaba ser el hombre invisible.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Link.

— Me llamo Shiro. Soy uno de los guardias de la ciudad, aunque nadie suele darse cuenta de mi presencia… — se presentó el guardia.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Y que vino a hacer aquí en la fortaleza? —lo interrogo Andrea.

— Pense que llamaría mas la atencion si hiciese algo importante, asi que consegui venir aquí. —respondio el guardia sintiendo debilidad. — El caso es que luego me quede sin fuerzas… ¡Y ahora estoy aquí! He estado pidiendo ayuda, pero creo que ni las piratas me oyen.

— Entonces fue por lo que Taya nos aviso… —dedujo Link intuyendo las palabras del guardia.

— Supongo que es porque soy igual de interesante que un pedrusco, ¿no?

— ¿Un pedrusco? —Zero levantaba una ceja sin poder entender lo que decía.

— Se refiere a que es como si fuera a ser algo como rocoso, como si se tratara de una piedra. —le explicó Andrea pensativa.

— Ya veo…

— Hmm… Me gustaría pedirles algo. —comenzó Shiro. — ¿Podrian ustedes traerme alguna medicina que hiciera que incluso alguien como yo se sintiera mejor?

El guardia necesitaba algo para recuperar sus fuerzas y los tres revisaron respectivas bolsas para ver si traían la dicha medicina, y la que traía fue Zero, quien de casualidad había comprado lo que resultaban ser dos pócimas rojas y decidio darle una.

— Toma, te hará bien. — le dio la peliblanca la botella curativa.

—Ah, eso... ¿Es eso? — dijo Shiro boquiabierto solo para que, tras tomarse la pócima, recuperara sus fuerzas y lograra ponerse de pie por si solo. — Creo que me siento mejor.

Fue entonces, cuando Shiro les dio un gran regalo como gratitud, ese regalo resulto ser no solo una, sino tres mascaras de piedra.

— Tengo que irme muchachos, tengan cuidado con esas piratas… —se despidió Shiro corriendo con el alma que lo llevaba al diablo.

— Me pregunto que hará esa mascara… —comentó Link poniéndosela.

El elfo camino alrededor de la fortaleza, estaba consciente de que sería atrapado por una de las piratas en ropas moradas. No obstante, esas piratas no notaron su presencia ni aunque Link estaba muy cerca de ellas, entonces se le ocurrio un plan y volvió hacia donde estaban las chicas.

— Andrea, Zero… Tengo una idea. —dijo Link quitándose la máscara.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Zero expectante.

Entonces el elfo les conto lo que consistía ese plan, a lo que ellas accedieron al ver que era una infiltración sencilla. Y asi los tres se pusieron las máscaras pedriscas.

— ¿Si nos escuchamos, ¿verdad? — inquirió Zero.

— Si, solo nosotros tres, nadie más nos escucha, tal como Shiro lo dijo. —afirmó Andrea dando visto bueno el plan de su elfo.

Los tres se desplazaron por la fortaleza con las máscaras puestas, fue asi como se dieron cuenta de lo que en verdad hacían las máscaras de piedra, los ayudaban a pasar desapercibidos sin que las piratas llegaran a atraparlos.

Entonces se subieron al dicho puente donde Zero les habia indicado, caminaron por ahí derecho a la puerta que estaba enfrente y asi entraron a un edificio por medio de ella.

Una vez adentro, caminaron unos pasos hasta que vieron una ventana y ahí se acercaron sigilosamente para ver lo que pasaba…

Una avispa pasó por la ventana hacia lo que era una colmena que estaba colgada en alguna parte de la sala repleta de las piratas Gerudo.

— ¡Te estaba esperando! —se escuchó una fuerte voz de una líder pirata. — ¿Has encontrado el resto de los huevos?

— N-No… Pero… E-Es porqu… —tartamudeo una pirata de ropas blancas muy nerviosa ante la reacción que la líder hiciese.

— ¡¿Qué estas intentando decirme?! —bramó la líder enojada asustando a la chica. — ¡Si la gente se entera de que las terribles piratas han perdido el tesoro que han robado, seremos el hazmerreír de todos, idiota!

— Si, pe… pero Aveil… —la chica de ropas blancas intentó explicarle el motivo. —Por alguna razón, el agua esta extrañamente turbia donde nos atacaron las serpientes marinas…

— ¿Unas serpientes marinas…? —murmuró Andrea extrañada por la noticia.

— ¡Silencio! —la calló la mencionada levantándole la voz. — ¡Ese es el motivo por el que los zoras no pueden enviar ayuda! Ahora que los huevos han desaparecido, los zora están buscándolos frenéticamente. ¡Si no nos damos prisa, los zora los encontrarán antes que nosotras!

— Asi que esas cabronas están obsesionadas con tener los huevos zora… Que enfermas… —dijo Zero por lo bajo para que las piratas no las escucharan.

— Tenemos cuatro huevos aquí. —argumentó Aveil. —Los otros tres tienen que hallarse más allá de las rocas gemelas de Roca Pináculo, donde viven las serpientes marinas.

Nadie de ellas se percataba de que estaban siendo observadas por el trio, quienes descubrían cada vez más cosas.

— ¡Deprisa! ¡Ve a encontrar los otros tres huevos antes de que se los coman esas serpientes marinas! —ordenó la líder de las piratas.

— E-Entendido… —accedió la pirata de trajes blancos con la cabeza gacha.

La chica se retiraba en ese estado cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco…

— ¡Espera! —la paró Aveil para decirle algo más. —Los huevos zora son la única pista que tenemos acerca de ese extraño tornado que flota sobre la bahía… Si es verdad lo que decía ese extraño enmascarado…

— Skull Kid… De seguro tuvo algo que ver con esa gente… —declaró Link con sospecha en voz baja.

— Si pudiéramos conseguir ese tesoro que descansa en el templo que está bajo ese extraño tornado… ¡Podríamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas a lo grande! — expresó Aveil muy llena de codicia. — ¡Asi que muévete y encuéntralos, ahora!

— ¡Entendido! —accedió la mujer dispuesta a cumplir la orden.

Después de oír la conversación, Link y las chicas tuvieron una charla en voz baja.

— No pensé que esas piratas estuvieran empeñadas en encontrar ese tesoro que descansa en el templo bajo ese misterioso tornado. —empezó Andrea pensativa.

— No hay que olvidar que están buscando el resto de los huevos que están ocultos la zona de las rocas gemelas, o algo asi. — secundó Link coincidiendo con ella.

— Además de que hay que descubrir la forma de entrar al calabozo y encontrar el tesoro antes que esas piratas. —dijo Andrea con el mismo pensamiento.

— Bueno, ahora podemos entrar a esa habitacion… Hay piratas por toda la zona. —preguntó la peliblanca.

Fue asi como a Andrea se le ocurrió un plan, y muy loco.

— Tengo una idea, pero es muy alocada. —dijo la ex androide ganándose la atención de los muchachos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Link expectante.

— Sacudiré el nido de las avispas. —sonrió Andrea de forma alocada para la sorpresa de los dos.

— Te van a descubrir si vas para allá. —le advirtió Zero dándose cuenta de lo que tramaba.

— No lo creo… —negó la peliplateada poniéndose de pie solo para apuntar con el arco.

Andrea apuntó el arco hacia la dicha colmena colgada y entonces con un flechazo la tumbó provocando que las avispas salieran a montar un escándalo obligando a las piratas salirse corriendo de la sala siendo perseguidas con el alma que lleva al diablo.

— Lo veo y no lo creo… —dijo Zero shockeada por lo que acababa de suceder. —Que genio.

— ¿Lo ven? Hay que usar la cabeza. —declaró Andrea riendo.

— A ver si no vuelven en un buen rato. —secundó Link tratando de contener la risa.

Y asi fue como bajaron a la ahora sala vacia, era muy espaciosa por los alrededores y en ese lugar se encontraba un cofre en el centro y un acuario en el cual les llamó la atención.

— Oigan, vean eso. —les llamó Link al mirar lo que habia ahí adentro.

— ¿Qué es eso? No es ese… —expresó Andrea descubriendo lo que habia.

— Un huevo Zora… Lo encontramos. —declaró Link esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los tres abrieron el cofre y lo que encontraron fueron unos tres ganchos para cada uno, era un dia de suerte.

— Les arruinaremos el dia a esas piratas… ¿Qué les parece? —les propuso Zero.

— Obvio. —accedió Link al igual que la ex androide.

Link usó el gancho para poder llegar al acuario por medio de una madera que estaba colgada en el techo, después se transformó en zora para poder sumergirse y así recoger el primer huevo con la botella.

— Ya tenemos el primer huevo. —les avisó Link saliéndose del acuario.

— Bien, ahora nos quedan tres. —comentó Andrea satisfecha por la acción de su elfo.

/

Link y las chicas se separaron en distintas direcciones para poder recoger los huevos restantes más rápido y arrebatarles a las piratas.

Aunque eso sí, antes de poder recuperarlos, se toparon con una que otra líder de las piratas, quien buscaba pelea contra ellos.

La batalla fue muy reñida dado a que las líderes eran muy rapidas, mas sin embargo, Link y las chicas fueron capaces de ponerlas en su lugar y asi vencerlas.

— Ya hemos recogido todos los huevos de la fortaleza pirata, salgamos de aquí. —indicó Taya al ver que los habían recuperado todos.

— Eso haremos. —declaró Link tocando la cancion del vuelo junto con las chicas y asi desaparecer del lugar…

/

 **COSTA DE LA GRAN BAHIA.**

Los tres llegaron a las costas en la plataforma encima del agua, en eso vieron una escalera y decidieron subir hasta llegar hacia lo que era un laboratorio marino y decidieron entrar.

/

 **LABORATORIO DE INVESTIGACION MARINA**

El trio entro a lo que era un laboratorio acuático dado el aspecto del lugar, en eso notaron a una persona y decidieron hablar con esa persona.

— Hola, ¿se puede? —saludó Link atrayendo la atencion de la persona que resultó ser un científico excéntrico.

— Oh, por fin has venido, por lo que veo trajiste unas amigas, los estaba esperando. ¿Qué ha pasado con los huevos? —dijo el científico volteando hacia ellos.

— Mmm… Hemos oído que esas piratas se robaron los huevos zora. —argumentó Andrea todo lo que ella y los demás habian escuchado a escondidas en la fortaleza.

— ¿Cómo cuantos se robaron? — preguntó el científico.

— Fueron cuatro. —respondió Link al respecto. —Pero los recuperamos, ahora solo quedan tres.

— Eso están en la Roca Pináculo. —secundó Zero.

— Entonces hay un total de siete huevos… ¡Deprisa! Métanlos en ese acuario por la parte superior. Los huevos no pueden eclosionar si no están todos juntos. —les pidió el científico que los metieran en ese dicho lugar y rescataran el resto.

— De acuerdo, señor, andando. —accedió Link en lo que se subieron a la parte de arriba del acuario.

Fue asi como los tres metieron los huevos zora que habian rescatado de la fortaleza de las piratas gerudo.

— Quedan tres, los traeremos en unos momentos. —dijo Link luego de bajarse del acuario con las chicas.

— Dense prisa, por favor. —les rogó el científico preocupado.

/

 **COSTA DE LA GRAN BAHIA.**

Tras salir del laboratorio, Link y los demás decidieron reunirse con Mikhail, quien jugaba con Epona olvidándose de la soledad y la ausencia de su ama.

— ¡Mikhail! —lo llamó Zero.

— ¡Zero! ¡¿Cómo les fue?! —preguntó el mencionado en tono animado.

— Bien, Mikhail, esas piratas no dejaban de dar lata pero las pusimos en su lugar. —respondió Zero en forma casual.

— ¿Y recuperaron los huevos? —inquirió el dragón.

— Los recogimos todos de la fortaleza pero nos faltan más. —respondió Link al respecto.

— Y esos están en aquellas rocas que están a lo lejos de aquí, si es que no estoy equivocada. —secundó Andrea señalando el dicho lugar.

— Entonces… ¿Piensan ir hasta allá, cierto?

— Si, lo haremos, Mikhail, esas piratas no los recogerán antes que nosotros. —respondió Link determinado.

— De acuerdo… ¡Gánenles a esas piratas! —expresó el dragón blanco animándoles en su usual tono infantil.

— Tenlo por seguro, volveremos en un momento. —se despidió Andrea transformándose junto a los demás en zora y asi meterse a las aguas.

Los tres zoras nadaron por el lugar llegando hasta lo que eran las dos torres rocosas para luego encontrarse con otro zora por casualidad.

— Mikau, chicas, ¿no han visto ningún pez dorado por aquí? —preguntó el mencionado en ese estado.

— No, no hemos visto ninguno, disculpa. —negó Zero admitiendo no saber nada al respecto al igual que los demás.

— Los peces dorados conocen esta zona perfectamente, muchachos. —aclaró el zora. — Estoy pensando en conseguir uno que me guie a través de Roca Pináculo… Si el agua no estuviera tan turbia, no tendría que confiar en un pez dorado para que me guie.

— Ya veo, gracias por decírnoslo. —se despidió Link junto con las chicas hundiéndose en el agua.

— Cuidense mucho, las aguas están turbias. —respondió el Zora deseándoles buena suerte.

/

 **ROCA PINACULO**

Conscientes de la información que el zora les habian dado, Link y las chicas se adentraron en lo que era la roca pináculo, y tal como habian escuchado, el agua realmente estaba muy turbia y oscura que apenas tenian vista clara hacia donde iban.

En eso se toparon un letrero de enfrente.

— Guarida de las serpientes del mar… —comenzó a leer Zero la primera parte.

— Debido al agua turbia… —secundó Andrea leyendo la segunda parte.

— Se recomienda precaución a todos lo que entren. —finalizó Link la tercera parte.

— Muchachos… Creo que si tenemos que hallar el dicho pez dorado… —declaró Zero al no poder ver claramente nada por el estado del agua.

— ¿Pero dónde? — preguntó Link.

— Buena pregunta, tal vez en esa cabaña de la playa alguien sepa algo al respecto. —comentó Andrea al respecto. —No logro ver nada por dónde vamos.

Los demás asintieron y decidieron volver a la bahía a hacer eso.

/

 **COSTA DE LA GRAN BAHIA**

Los tres héroes regresaron a las costas viendo como Epone se arrimaba con Mikhail, no se veía asustada ni nada por el aspecto intimidante del animal.

— ¡Oh! ¡Zero! ¿Ya recogieron los huevos? —expresó el dragón blanco en su usual tono infantil.

— No, Mikhail, el agua esta demasiado turbia y no logramos ver nada. —respondió Link dandole las malas noticias.

— Oh… Qué pena… —Mikhail bajo la cabeza en señal de mostrar lastima.

— Descuida, ya encontraremos la forma de recuperar los huevos allá. —comentó Zero haciéndole ver al dragón que no estaban dispuestos a rendirse.

— Iré a preguntar en la cabaña. — dijo Andrea quitándose la máscara y adentrándose en el lugar.

/

 **LA CABAÑA DEL PESCADOR**

Mientras Link y Zero se quedaban afuera con los animales, Andrea entro a la cabaña para preguntar por el pez dorado cuando de pronto escucho una voz.

— Ayúdame… Por favor.

— ¿Eh? —Andrea se volteaba hacia lo que era un acuario en cual estaba un caballito del mar con aura dorada.

— Por favor, llévame a las aguas cercanas a Roca Pináculo, más allá de las rocas gemelas… —le imploraba el caballito para que lo sacara de ahí.

— Si quieres este caballito del mar, tráeme un luminografia de una pirata. —le pidió un hombre regordete que le diera esa foto.

— Una luminografia… Link tiene la cámara, déjeme preguntarle. —dijo Andrea retirándose del lugar.

/

 **COSTA DE LA GRAN BAHIA**

Andrea salió de la cabaña para preguntarle a su protegido por la cámara para ver si tenia la cámara.

— ¿El dueño de la cabaña pide la una foto de las piratas? —Link preguntó ante el comentario de su elfa.

— No sé qué tiene en la cabeza, pero dijo que liberaría el caballito del mar que está encerrado en ese acuario si le damos la foto. —le afirmó Andrea al respecto.

— ¿Estas segura de esto, Andrea? —Zero le pedia confirmar si era correcto lo que hacía.

Link le dio la cámara luminografica para que ella la revisara, y se encontró con un gran inconveniente, la cámara solo podía tomarse una foto y esa foto era de un bigocto, por lo que decidió borrarla y tomó la iniciativa.

— Vuelvo en un momento, muchachos… Iré a tomarle una foto a una pirata. —declaró la ex androide.

— Ten cuidado allí adentro. —comentó Link viéndola transformarse en zora y volver a meterse a la fortaleza.

/

Despues de esperar unos momentos mientras conversaban el elfo y la peliblanca con Mikhail, Andrea finalmente regresó hacia donde estaba el grupo.

— ¿Cómo te fue con la foto? —le preguntó Zero viéndola llegar.

— Ya tengo la foto, con eso debería de bastar para sacar al caballito del mar. —afirmó la peliplateada.

— Vamos. —dijo Link decidido a entregarle esa foto al dueño.

/

 **CABAÑA DEL PESCADOR.**

Link y los demas se dirigieron hacia el acuario en donde el caballito del mar estaba encerrado para recogerlo.

— Aca está la foto que querías. —dijo Link mostrándole la cámara con la dicha foto de una de las piratas.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! Estaba esperando una luminografia como esa. Me alegra que conozcan mis gustos. Me la darán, ¿no? —declaro pidiendo que le dieran la foto.

— Aquí esta la imagen, ahora denos el caballito. —le pidió Andrea.

— De acuerdo, como se los prometí, aquí esta.

Fue asi como el dueño sacó el caballito del mar dorado del acuario y lo puso en la botella.

— Lo tenemos. —declaró Link satisfecho por la buena obra que acababan de hacer.

— Gracias. ¡Deprisa! Llévenme a las aguas cercanas a Roca Pinaculo… —les dijo el caballito del mar recién aliviado pidiéndoles ese favor.

— Ya vamos para alla, solo resiste, ¿OK? —afirmó Link decidido a ir a las aguas turbias.

/

 **ROCA PINACULO**

Despues de decirle a Mikhail que cuidara de Epona, Link, Andrea y Zero nadaron hasta llegar hacia las rocas gemelas y adentrarse de nuevo en aguas oscuras para poder recuperar los huevos restantes.

Andrea liberó al caballito del mar justo al entrar a la zona solo para darse cuenta de lo muy grande que lucía que cuando estaba encerrado dentro del acuario del pescador.

— Tienen poderes extraños, Link, Zero y Andrea. Tengo algo que pedirles. —dijo el caballito del mar sorprendido por sus acciones.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Link al respecto.

— Siganme por favor. —les indicó el animal dorado.

Fue asi como ellos siguieron al caballito del mar, rodeados de las aguas turbias durante todo el camino, y pensar que se perderían otra vez cuando de pronto se toparon con algo que parecía como un cañon acuático o algo asi ya teniendo vista clara.

—Aquí, en las profundidades de Roca Pináculo, viven las serpientes marinas muy peligrosas. —les declaró el caballito del mar brillante.

— Si, lo hemos escuchado de las piratas… —le recalcó Link al oir al respecto.

— Mi amiga está atrapada. Link, Andrea y Zero, ¿pueden encontrar un modo de limpiar la zona de todas esas serpientes marinas y ayudar a mi amiga? —les pidió el caballito.

— Lo haremos, caballito. Vamos muchachos. —accedió Andrea adentrándose en la profundidades.

Los tres zoras entonces se adentraron en las profundidades con el propósito de recuperar los huevos, y ayudar a la amiga del caballito del mar, no se percataban de que estaban siendo asechados por esas dichas criaturas, hasta que Zero presenció unos ojos brillantes parecidos a los fantasmas que aparecieron en el rancho, y ese depredador resultó ser una de las serpientes marinas.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó Zero empujando a los dos Zoras siendo mordida.

— ¡Zero! —masculló Link al ver como la serpiente marina la atacaba. — ¡Suéltala!

Link nadó hacia la criatura monstruosa a alta velocidad para intentar liberar a Zero de sus garras, fue entonces cuando por instinto, de la nada apareció un aura electrizante que lo rodeo por completo y asi lastimó a la serpiente marina liberando a Zero.

— ¡Zero! ¡¿Zero, te encuentras bien?! —Andrea fue a socorrerla para ver su estado.

— Estoy bien, Andrea… Esa maldita serpiente me lastimó… ¡Ahhh…! —se quejaba la mencionada del dolor en una pierna.

— Dios… Esa serpiente te dio una buena mordida. —comentó Link preocupado.

— Es solo un rasguño… Nada me impedirá seguir adelante, ni siquiera esa herida. — declaró Zero mostrando determinación. — A propósito, Link, ¿Qué fue esa aura eléctrica que usaste?

— No lo sé, fue como un escudo que me rodeó y asi lastimé a ese tipo. —respondió Link al respecto.

— Increible… Entonces quieres decir que… Podremos hacer lo mismo. —afirmó Andrea dispuesta a hacer lo mismo.

— Tenemos que tener cuidado con esos parasitos, esos muerden bien feo. —les advirtió Zero.

— Lo tendremos. —dijo Link tomando la iniciativa.

Fue asi como Los tres se pusieron a trabajar en abatir a las serpientes marinas, se las ingeniaron para matarlas sin sufrir daño como le pasó a Zero, al momento de que esas bestias se salían de sus respectivas cuevas, los tres zoras rápidamente se hicieron a un lado y entonces con el escudo eléctrico los fueron abatiendo uno por uno hasta que no quedo nadie.

Despues se pusieron a buscar los dichos huevos por todos lados en distintas direcciones, hasta que eventualmente los recogieron con las botellas vacias.

— Recogí un huevo chicas. —les avisó Link mostrando la dicha botella.

— Nosotras también. Mira. —respondió Zero mostrando los huevos restantes adentro de las botellas.

En ese entonces el caballito del mar, al ver el área despejada notó a otro animal marino de su misma especie en una de las cuevas y se le aproximó.

— Seguro debe de haber encontrado a esa amiga… Vayamos a ver. —dijo Andrea nadando hacia donde estaban ellos.

Los tres se acercaron hacia la parejita para poder agradecerles su ayuda.

— Muchas gracias, chicos, ustedes fueron del gran ayuda. —les agradeció la mujer caballito del mar.

— No fue nada, nos alegramos de que se hayan reunido. —respondió Link satisfecho.

— Bueno, es hora de despedirnos, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer. —declaró Zero.

— Cuidense mucho. —se despidió el caballito del mar mientras se daban amor en lo que los veian partir.

/

 **COSTA DE LA GRAN BAHIA**

Link, Andrea y Zero volvieron a la playa satisfechos, aunque esta última cojeaba debido a la herida pero nada grave como para incapacitarla.

— ¡Zero! ¡Muchachos! —los llamó Mikhail viéndolos llegar.

— Mikhail… Tenemos los huevos… —declaró la mencionada esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Los tienen? —preguntó el dragón casual.

— Si, hay que llevarlos al laboratorio, ¿Puedes esperarnos aquí? —afirmó Andrea mostrando las botellas.

— De acuerdo, los esperaré. —accedió Mikhail ronroneando con Epona, quien rechinaba en señal de sentirse cómoda con su presencia.

/

 **LABORATORIO DE INVESTIGACION MARINA**

Los tres llegaron al laboratorio para vaciar las botellas en el acuario enorme los huevos restantes que recogieron de la guarida de las serpientes marinas.

— Bien, los huevos están juntos. Va a empezar. ¡Rapido! ¡Colóquense frente al acuario! —les indicó el científico.

Los tres asintieron y se colocaron en ese lugar para ser testigos de lo que sucedería mas adelante…

Fue asi entonces como algo pasó con los huevos y eso llamó la atencion de todos.

— ¡Mi… Miren eso! ¿Qué quiere decir?... ¿Qué puede significar? —dijo el científico asombrado por lo que veía.

— Los zoras… ¡han nacido! —expresó Link sorprendido.

— Han eclosionado… Lo logramos. — Zero esbozó una sonrisa al verlos saludables.

— ¡Lo tengo! —declaró el científico empezando a entender lo que significaba esas poses que los bebes zora hacían.

— ¿Qué quiere decir, profesor? —inquirió Link curioso.

— ¿No lo entiendes, muchacho? El modo en que se han alineado esos niños zora… significa que…

— Nos están enseñando una nota musical… —dijo Link comprendiendo la forma de alinearse de los bebes zora.

— Parece que si… —coincidió Andrea sacando su ahora guitarra zora junto con ellos preparada para tocar la cancion.

Fue asi como los bebes se comenzaron a mover de forma animada asombrándolos a todos, la cancion que aprendieron y entonaron fue la bossa-nova de las olas.

Era una melodía que los niños zora les enseñaron y que vigoraba la voz de quien la entonaba.

— ¡Ese! Si, ¡ese es el instrumento! — expresó el científico animado.

— Osea, ¿nuestras guitarras? —Zero arqueaba una ceja.

— Hmm… Si esos zora han nacido para enseñar esa cancion, ¡Entonces deben darse prisa! ¡Deben tocar esta canción para la zora que puso estos huevos! —les pedia el científico a base de suplicas.

— La cantante… —pensó Link intuyendo lo que decía el científico.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del laboratorio decididos a ayudar a la cantante.

/

 **CABO ZORA**

Los cuatro, contando con Mikhail siendo montado por Zero, llegaron hacia lo que era al otro lado de la playa, enfrente había unas cuantas plataformas acompañadas por las palmas, por los cuales se podían agarrar por medio del gancho.

— Solo tenemos que seguir la costa para llegar al salón Zora, ¿no es asi? — preguntó Link recordando lo leído del letrero.

— Solo tenemos que seguir derecho, según nos dijeron que la parte de arriba tiene la forma de una cola de pez que esta allá en frente. —afirmó Andrea al respecto.

Fue asi como los dos elfos se transformaron en zoras para nadar hacia el dicho capo mientras Zero y Mikhail volaban siguiendo a la pareja, despues de recorrer ciertos kilómetros llegaron hasta allí con una mujer zora parada con una mirada triste hacia abajo.

— ¿Hola? —la saludó Andrea, pero no hubo respuesta de parte de la chica zora, solo le lanzó una mirada. — No responde…

— Un segundo… No es esa… —comentó Zero con suma sospecha.

— Posiblemente sea la cantante que nos mencionaron. —asumió Link en el mismo estado.

— Si es asi… Tenemos que tocar la canción que los bebes zora nos enseñaron. —indicó Andrea sacando su guitarra zora.

Y fue asi como los tres, en forma zora, entonaron la melodía Bossanova de las olas y algo ocurrió, la chica que antes era muda comenzó a cantar la melodía junto con los demas para la sorpresa de Mikhail. La chica habia recuperado la voz.

Además, en las profundidades del océano, la isla, cuya verdadera forma era de una tortuga gigante, habia despertado de un largo sueño.

La tierra tembló por unos breves segundos y entonces, esa tortuga gigante salió a la superficie mojando a todos los presentes.

— ¿Qu-Que es esa cosa?! —exclamó Mikhail sorprendido de sobremanera.

— ¡Es enorme! —secundó Andrea boquiabierta.

— Mmm… Mmm… Aaaah… ¡He dormido muy bien! —habló la tortuga sorprendiendo al grupo aun mas.

— ¡Y encima habla! —expresó el dragón en ese estado.

— Me he dado cuenta al despertarme. Los días pasan bastante rápido. —dijo la tortuga abriendo los ojos lentamente. — ¿Verdad, Lulú?

— Ya me he dado cuenta de eso. —comentó la mencionada llamando la atencion de los presentes.

— Asi que se llama, Lulú… —pensó Link al enterarse de su nombre.

— Si, no hay nada de que sorprenderse. Aunque tenga los ojos cerrados mientras duermo, puedo ver lo que ocurre en el océano…

— ¿Usted es capaz de hacer eso? —le preguntó Zero intrigada por la declaración.

— Puedo hacer varias cosas, señorita, pero parece que Lulú esta confundida, desgraciadamente, no hay tiempo para conversaciones sin sentido. Ahora, orgullosos guerreros zora… Los mares de la Gran Bahia necesitan de sus fuerzas.

— ¿Cómo llegamos al templo? —inquirió Link por el método para llegar hasta allí.

— Los llevaré, súbanse a mi espalda, pronto. —respondió la tortuga gigante dándoles acceso a lo que era su caparazón.

La tortuga se volteó a un lado acercándose un poco de tal de que los tres se subieran al su lomo no sin antes de quitarse las máscaras zora y los elfos por medio de sus ganchos y Zero se montara con Mikhail junto con ellos.

/

Mientras el grupo se adentraba, las piratas tambien se aproximaban hacia el templo con el propósito de hacerse con el 'tesoro', pero lo que no contaban es que ese extraño tornado era tan poderoso que al momento de intentar entrar, las piratas se salieron volando y consecuente no fueron capaces de entrar al templo.

— ¡Sujétense! ¡Esa tormenta es muy poderosa! —les advirtió la tortuga mientras penetraba el tornado.

— ¡Esas piratas salieron volando! —comentó Zero en voz alta. — ¡Creo que todo esta a nuestro favor! ¡No te sueltes, Mikhail!

— ¡El viento es muy fuerte! —chilló Mikhail de forma graciosa.

— ¡Ya casi entramos! ¡Resistan! — les indicó la tortuga a punto de adentrarse en el calabozo.

/

 **TEMPLO DE LA GRAN BAHIA**

Despues de resistir a ser arrastrados por la gran tormenta, el grupo logró adentrarse en lo que resultó ser el Templo de la Gran Bahia, decidieron bajarse del lomo para proseguir.

— Yo me quedo con la tortuga. —dijo Mikhail decidido a hacerle compañía.

— Pórtate bien, Mikhail, ¿de acuerdo? —accedió Zero despidiéndose.

— De acuerdoooo. —respondió el dragón en su usual faceta infantil.

— Para ser un dragón tienes la mente de un niño… —dijo la tortuga gigante divertido.

— ¿Verdad? —Mikhail rio entre dientes.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR: LO SE, ESTUVE AUSENTE POR VARIAS RAZONES, ME PUSE A VER ANIME Y OTRA COSAS, PERO AQUÍ ESTA SU NUEVO CAPITULO, SE VIENEN COSAS INTERESANTES MAS ADELANTE ASI QUE ESTEN ATENTOS.**

 **CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	14. Corrientes acuaticas

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

/

 **CAPITULO 13 – CORRIENTES ACUATICAS**

 **TEMPLO DE LA GRAN BAHIA**

Luego de recoger los huevos robados y hacer que Lulú recuperara su voz, Link y los demás se adentraron por medio de la tormenta hacia lo que fue el tercer calabozo a vencer.

Despues de dejar a Mikhail con la tortuga gigante, se adentraron hacia una habitacion que no lucia como los demás calabozos.

— ¿Que es esa cosa? —dijo Zero pasmada por el aspecto que llevaba todo ese lugar.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Es un molino de agua gigantesco! Parece que gira gracias a la fuerza que expulsa la tubería. —expresó Taya en el mismo estado.

— Es como si fuera un laboratorio acuático… Hay distintas tuberías de agua. —comentó Andrea compartiendo conocimientos sobre la arquitectura.

En ese momento vieron lo que parecía ser un interruptor en forma de llave en el agua.

— Veré que hace esa cosa. —declaró Link nadando hacia lo que era el interruptor en forma de zora.

El guerrero zora empujó el interruptor haciendo una media vuelta hasta que encajó en el hoyo, haciendo que se hundiera y entonces apareció un chorro de agua que les servirían como plataforma.

Link se quitó la máscara y regresó con las chicas para poder subirse a la repisa, no sin antes de abatir a las Skulltulas que estaban colgadas con las flechas y asi proceder a la siguiente habitacion.

— Hmm… ya veo… Ese molino de agua gigante está dándole energía a esto… —dijo el hada comenzando a entender la situación.

— Creo que hay ciertas áreas que explorar bajo el agua. —declaró Zero poniéndose la máscara zora.

— Cierto. —asintió Link junto con Andrea transformándose de la misma forma que la peliblanca.

Los tres se sumergieron hacia las profundidades del agua encontrándose con varios huecos aunque debido a la corriente se metieron a uno de ellos en donde los llevarían a un cuarto con cofre en la parte de arriba y una puerta rodeada de hielo pero que por el momento no era posible el acceso.

— Vayamos a ver que hay allá abajo… —sentenció Andrea adentrándose en el agua.

Entonces al sumergirse, se encontraron con un cofre anaranjado pero a la vez con una mano de aspecto monstruoso.

Zero entonces lanzó sus cuchillas para abatirlo y asi poder abrir el cofre.

— Una llave, que excelente manera de empezar la exploración, ¿no creen, chicas? —comentó Link esbozando una sonrisa.

— Asi parece, niño. —respondió Zero siendo un tanto juguetona coqueteándole, para luego sentir la mirada tsundere de la ex androide.

Luego de ese breve momento cómico, decidieron salir de la habitación para trasladarse a la otra parte donde habian unos octoroks en versiones azuladas, cosa que no les dio importancia y decidieron seguir el camino de la tubería roja hasta llegar a una puerta con cerradura.

La abrieron y se metieron hacia una habitacion de espacio grande no sin antes de oir a las rejas cerrarse.

— ¿Qué diablos? No hay nada. —masculló Zero extrañada por el ambiente aparentemente tranquilo.

— Todo esta calmado, creo que nos ence… —Link iba a decir algo que de pronto vio una criatura de un ojo colgado en el techo. —Miren arriba.

Las chicas levantaron la cabeza descubriendo por qué estaban encerrados en la habitacion, la criatura de un ojo entonces bajó del techo acompañado de una gran cantidad de burbujas rosadas cubriéndolo en todos lados.

— Es un Wart, muchachos. Una vez que se deshagan de esas gelatinas que lo protegen, pueden golpearlo en el ojo. —les indicó Taya dandoles estrategia.

— Con que atacarle el ojo, ¿verdad? —intuyó Zero comprendiendo las palabras del hada.

— Solo quitemos esas cosas que lo rodean, primero. — declaró Link desenvainando su espada.

Lo que hicieron primero fue atacar a las esferas rosadas que pudieron con tal de tener vista clara del ojo abierto, Andrea aprovecho para lanzarle una flecha asestándole un golpe.

— ¡Igual! —indicó Link preparando su arco.

Repitieron el mismo varias veces lanzándole flechas por turnos hasta que eventualmente todas las gelatinas se soltaron y el ojo, con en un modo errático comenzó a estrellarse en una esquina del lugar.

— Nos intenta atropellar, cuidado. —advirtió Zero atenta al movimiento de la criatura.

No solamente tenian que lidiar con un Wart errático, sino también con las mismas burbujas que provocaban estragos en los héroes, Zero junto con Link y Andrea esperaba la oportunidad para volver a pegarle en el ojo a la dicha criatura.

Despues de abatir a todas las gelatinas, Link y Zero se posicionaron en cada esquina para poder flanquear al ojo y finalmente abatirlo finalmente. En ese momento apareció un cofre en medio de la habitación y lo que encontraron los dejó perplejos.

— Son flechas de hielo… —comentó Link contemplando los objetos. — Están frías…

— Jamás había visto algo así… —opinó Andrea en el mismo estado.

— Yo también digo lo mismo… —coincidió Zero guardándose algunas de ellas consigo.

Al salir de la zona, notaron la misma llave que habian visto en la primera habitación que habian entrado.

— ¿No es esa misma llave que moviste? —preguntó Taya al ver el dicho interruptor frente a ellos.

— Lo es. —afirmó Link acordándose de la acción.

— Me imagino que ya sabes que hacer, ¿no es asi? —le interrogó Zero consciente de las acciones que el elfo iba a hacer.

Link asintió con la cabeza y después nadó hacia la plataforma para subirse ahí.

— Puedes congelar objetos y también a los enemigos como este que tienes aquí al frente. —le aconsejó Taya dandole pistas al chico.

— Gracias, Taya. —agradeció Link lanzando la flecha de hielo al octorok azulado para luego convertirlo en una plataforma de hielo.

En ese preciso instante, por medio de la plataforma de hielo, se subió a la otra mucho mas grande de color rojizo, giró el interruptor de tal manera que activó lo que era la tubería del mismo color.

— ¡Activé la tubería roja! —les avisó el elfo.

Las chicas asintieron y todo el grupo dejó el lugar para ir a los otros lugares a activar las tuberías rojas que quedaban, se tomaban su tiempo en activarlas una por una debido a lo muy largo que era ese proceso.

Después, fueron a una habitación en donde había una puerta enfrente con una tubería verde sin activar.

Por medio de las flechas congelantes, crearon unas pequeñas plataformas que les ayudaron a cruzar toda el agua y así entrar a la siguiente habitación.

Dentro de ella, había otro interruptor delante en el lado derecho por el que debían de cruzar, a lo que Andrea tomó la iniciativa.

—Iré a activar la tubería. —dijo la ex androide decidida.

La mujer lanzó algunas flechas de hielo hacia el agua creando unas plataformas por las cuales se subió, luego por medio del gancho se lanzó hacia a la otra gran plataforma en donde estaba la llave, y luego activó la tubería.

Los tres regresaron a la habitacion principal del templo solo para toparse con una plataforma de agua que chorreaba desde un tubo rojo.

— No habia visto esa plataforma acuática ademas de la otra. —comentó Link al respecto.

— Es cierto… Hace unos momentos no salía agua de este lugar… —decía Zero cuando se le ocurrió una teoría. — Un minuto… Las tuberías rojas…

— Ya se… Link, cuando moviste el interruptor amarillo en el agua, ¿miraste como salía ese mismo chorro que ves aquí? —le indagó Andrea pensativa señalando al tubo rojo aventando la plataforma de agua.

— Mmm… Al momento de mover el interruptor miré que apareció esa plataforma acuática… —respondió el elfo al respecto.

— Entonces… ¿Qué pasaría si detenemos la corriente? —dijo la ex androide mirando el interruptor giratorio frente a ellos.

— Mmmm… Entonces ese molino dejaría de funcionar… —asumió Zero entendiendo la teoría de su amiga y compañera. —Vere que pasa.

Zero utilizó el gancho para alcanzar la diana en el techo y por ende aterrizar en la plataforma acuática. Saltó hacia la repisa y al girar el interruptor, surgió el otro chorro de agua del tubo rojizo al lado del amarillo, y al haber doble fuerza de los respectivos tubos, el molino efectivamente dejo de girar.

— Es tal como dijiste, Andrea, se detuvo la corriente. —les avisó Zero tras la acción.

— Bien, ahora debemos cambiarla de dirección. — indicó la ex androide. —Las plataformas dejaron de moverse.

— Yo iré. —declaró Link aventándose al agua.

El elfo nadó hacia donde estaba el otro interruptor de la misma forma que estaba en la parte de arriba, entonces al girarlo, detuvo la corriente de la parte amarilla para que el molino se moviera de nuevo pero en otra dirección.

— ¡Listo! —llamó Link dándoles a entender que habian terminado de hacer cambios de corrientes.

— Vamonos. —contestó Zero volviendo a la repisa con él.

Los tres regresaron a la habitacion del molino gigante para ver que efectivamente, el agua se movia en dirección opuesta.

Entonces se adentraron por la corriente y llegaron hacia una habitación levemente repleta de minas, las cuales evitaron por poquito.

En ese entonces se toparon con una noria acuática y lo que hicieron fue llegar a tierra firme fuera del agua, avistando una puerta al frente de ellos.

— ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allá? —preguntó Zero señalando la puerta.

En eso Andrea tuvo una idea…

— Pues usaremos esa plataforma que esta bajando. —respondió la peliplateada.

Con las indicaciones de la ex androide, los tres se subieron a la plataforma y al momento de estar en lo mas alto, Andrea disparó una flecha de hielo hacia un agujero en el techo por el que salía un chorro de agua.

Fue asi como la noria dejó de girar y se detuvo en la posición correcta, entonces caminaron encima de la noria teniendo cuidado de no caerse llegando hasta la puerta.

Al cruzarla, descubrieron una habitación con tres balancines, uno era demasiado alto para ellos, y encima habia otro interruptor en una de las plataformas verdes. Tenian que llegar ahí a como dé lugar.

— Iremos por el interruptor. —declaró Link subiéndose al primer balancín que estaba a la izquierda al ras del suelo junto con ellas.

Lo que hizo el elfo es lanzar una flecha de fuego hacia el agujero que aventaba chorro de agua, al derretir el hielo que lo tapaba, el balancín se levantó dándoles alcance hacia el otro balancín.

Tras saltar a la siguiente plataforma, Zero disparó hacia el otro agujero congelado liberando otro chorro de agua y ahora si tener el interruptor giratorio a su alcance.

Andrea saltó hacia la plataforma grande para girar el interruptor y así activar el tubo verde.

— ¡Ya activé la tubería, muchachos! —les avisó la ex androide.

— ¡Bien, ahora salgamos de aquí! —pidió Link dejar el lugar.

Todos asintieron y se las arreglaron para subirse al último balancín que los llevarían de regreso a la tercera habitación.

— ¿Acaso hemos vuelto aquí? —se cuestionaba Zero extrañada.

— Tal vez es una mera casualidad, un segundo… ¿No les falta algo? —comentaba Link cuando se acordó de algo.

— ¿A que te refieres, Link? —lo interrogó Andrea examinando sus bolsos de su falda pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que se referia su elfo. —La llave… No tenemos la llave del jefe.

— Entonces hemos vuelto aquí por una razon, e iremos por esa llave. —declaró Zero mostrando postura de guerrera.

— Vamos. —dijo Link poniéndose la máscara y transformándose en zora junto a las chicas.

Los tres transformados en zora, se sumergieron en el agua y nadaron por un pasadizo que estaba custodiado por los dexihand, los cuales abatieron por medio de sus escudos eléctricos y entonces volvieron al mismo lugar en donde no podían cruzar a la puerta cubierta de hielo.

— Ahora si podemos ir tras ese cofre azul. —dijo Link señalando el dicho cofre que estaba detrás de un cerco.

— Nada podrán detenernos ahora mismo. —expresó Zero entusiasmada lanzando una flecha de hielo al agua y creando una plataforma de ese material.

Y asi, con la ayuda de las flechas congelantes lograron cruzar el agua y asi alcanzar la puerta congelada, cosa que abrieron con una flecha de fuego derritiéndola y abrieron para ahora si entrar en una habitación espaciosa.

Pero entonces se encontraron con alguien a quien no esperaban…

— Ese sapo loco… ¿Qué rayos hace ahí? —dijo Zero pasmada por su presencia.

— No bajemos la guardia. Puede estar tramando algo. —indicó Andrea viendo al sapo hacer una especie de llamado, para luego hacer aparecer unas grandes gelatinas verdes cubriendo caso todo el lugar. — ¡Ataquémoslo!

Fue asi como los tres se pusieron a franquear al sapo loco en distintas direcciones, aunque tuvieron que lidiar con las gelatinas dañinas que por un pelo los tocaban, con tan solo darle un golpe, la rana loca juntó las gelatinas para unirse en una sola y muy gigante.

— ¡Corran! —exclamó Link poniéndose moviéndose masivamente.

Los tres corrieron como pudieron tratando de evitar que la gelatina los tocara, cosa que hicieron por poco, Zero por su parte, al momento de recordar el momento que Link congelaba a la criatura para poder activar la tubería roja, decidió disparar una flecha de hielo congelante a la gelatina y efectivamente, se cubrió de hielo y por ende, cayó al suelo haciéndose trizas y que las gelatinas volverán a la normalidad.

Repitieron el mismo proceso varias veces golpeando al sapo loco y evadiendo a las gelatinas mientras se dirigían la obra entre los tres.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que finalmente abatieran al sapo loco y la puerta al lado de la otra levantara las rejas y finalmente les diera acceso al cofre azul y por ende, la llave del jefe.

— Ahora si tenemos acceso al cuarto del jefe… —declaró Andrea lista para confrontar al responsable del todo ese mal en el océano.

Fue asi como los tres nadaron por las aguas del templo, y a través de un pasadizo subterráneo llegaron a la última habitación con una plataforma verdosa restante y sobretodo, la gran puerta hacia el cuarto del jefe.

— Eso es todo… Ya hemos encontrado al responsable… —declaró Zero viendo la dicha puerta.

— Solo queda una tubería más… —comentó Link dirigiéndose a la plataforma.

El elfo se subió a la otra tubería y después saltó a la plataforma girando el interruptor y así activando la corriente de agua.

— ¡Vamos! —les indicó Link a las chicas.

Andrea y Zero se subieron a la plataforma oyendo al chico y asi se juntaron los tres.

— ¿Listos para destruir al responsable del océano? —preguntó Zero dispuesta.

— Listos. —sentenció Link mostrándose determinado.

Fue entonces cuando se dirigieron a la última puerta del jefe y la cruzaron, en esa habitación había un gran agujero enfrente de ellos, se tiraron llegando hacia la otra habitación de pura agua en toda el área y una plataforma en el centro.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Link mirando los alrededores.

— Puede estar en cualquier lado, hay que estar atentos. —respondió Zero al respecto.

Pero entonces se escuchó un sonido que les llamó la atención, en ese momento apareció una criatura acuática en forma de pez pero de aspecto monstruoso, y aparte de eso, muy grotesco, Gyorg.

— ¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?! —preguntó exasperada Zero viendo a esa cosa echarse un chapuzón.

— Parece que es un pez gigante, hay que tener cuidado. — indicó Andrea sacando su arco.

Lo que hicieron los tres fue lanzarle varias flechas, las cuales lograban golpear al pez grotesco que nadaba alrededor de la plataforma en la que estaban, Gyorg saltó de la superficie intentando comerse a los tres, los cuales lograron esquivar por poquito.

Después de darle varios flechazos, el monstruo quedó momentáneamente paralizado y entonces apareció el mismo ojo al que debían de golpear sí o sí.

— ¡Es el mismo ojo! —declaró Zero apuntándole con el arco.

— ¡Disparen! —indicó Link lanzando una flecha.

Entre los tres dispararon sus respectivas flechas hacia el dicho ojo hasta que eventualmente el monstruo se recuperó y entonces repitieron el proceso varias veces, hasta que Gyorg embistió fuertemente la plataforma haciendo que se hundiera y esto obligara a los tres a transformarse en zora.

Una vez en el agua, surgieron las mismas minas que vieron en alguna parte del templo, Link tocó la cadena por accidente explotándole por poco en el rostro.

— ¿Link, estas bien? —lo auxiliaba Zero al ver el estado.

— Estoy bien, no me pasó nada. —respondió Link con la cara un poco lastimada.

— No bajemos la guardia, ese monstruo trama algo. —les avisó Andrea viendo como el pez monstruoso soltaba unos animalitos marinos grotescos que resultaban ser unas pirañas.

— ¿Qué demonios son estas cosas? —inquirió Link viéndolos acercárseles.

— ¡Son pirañas! ¡Eliminémoslas! —indicó la ex androide activando su escudo eléctrico.

Los tres se encargaron de las pirañas, aunque al momento de estar cerca del monstruo, abrió la boca y entonces intentó aspirarlos.

Pero lo que si se llevó fue una mina y al momento de tragársela, sintió una fuerte explosión en el estómago y entonces volvió a aturdirse mostrando otra vez ese ojo.

Los tres entonces le dieron con todo utilizando sus poderes de zora hasta que eventualmente se recuperó el pez.

— Entretendré a ese pez, se volverá a tragar esa bomba. —declaró Andrea dispuesta a aturdirla. — Ustedes recuperen algo de magia.

— De acuerdo, vamos Link. —asintió Zero justo antes de realizar la dicha acción.

Fue asi como Andrea entretenía al monstruo mientras Link y Zero recuperaban algo de magia, entonces justo cuando Gyorg abría la boca, Andrea soltó la cadena de la mina y le monstruo se la tragó.

Aprovechando que el monstruo estaba paralizado, Los tres aprovecharon la oportunidad para abaratarlo juntos hasta que finalmente, el pez monstruoso comenzó a encogerse y el agua comenzó reducirse hasta casi desaparecer.

— Lo logramos… Ese monstruo ha desaparecido. —dijo Link satisfecho.

— Esa cosa molestaba bastante. —coincidió Zero en el mismo estado.

— Lo que importa es que hemos cumplido la última voluntad de Mikau y las demás. —declaró Andrea satisfecha por las buenas obras que habían ido haciendo juntos.

Entonces, al recoger los restos como la vez pasada, todos fueron transportados hacia el mismo lugar de los gigantes.

/

 **LUGAR DE LOS GIGANTES.**

Link, las chicas, y Mikhail, reaparecieron en la cima de la plataforma en el mismo lugar cubierto de nubes blancas, entonces como la otra vez a otro gigante emerger entre las nieblas diciéndoles estas palabras:

— Escuchen… ¡Tienen que prestarnos su poder! —comenzó a decir Taya. — ¡Si dejan las cosas como están, algo terrible le ocurrirá a este mundo! ¡Ustedes son los únicos que pueden evitarlo!

— Entonces… Eso es lo que Tael intentaba decirnos… —Link empezaba a comprender la situación.

— Ayuden a nuestro amigo. —declaró el gigante.

— ¿A su amigo? ¿A quién se refiere? —indagó Andrea preguntándose por la persona.

— Entiendo, ¡Tenemos que ayudar al último! —Taya comprendía muy bien las palabras del gigante.

— ¿Al último gigante? Ya veo… —la ex androide entendía lo que el hada decía. — Entonces deben prometernos algo… Nos ayudarán… —les pedía que les echaran una mano durante la batalla final que se aproximaba.

/

 **CABO ZORA – PRIMER DIA – 2:22 PM**

Todo el grupo fue transportado de regreso al cabo, teniendo la vista del agua cristalina por toda la bahía y los mares de Termina y sobretodo, estaban frente a la tortuga gigante.

— Los guerreros zora ya podrán descansar en paz. Pero el mal que asedia esta tierra no ha desaparecido por completo del todo, Link, Andrea, Zero, y Mikhail. —dijo la criatura dándoles a entender que tenian mucho camino que recorrer.

— Lo sabemos, todavía nos quedan un calabozo más que resolver. —respondió Link comprendiendo las palabras de la criatura.

— Si, y también debo acatar las leyes de la antigüedad y observar desde mi profundo sueño, chicos. Partiré tras disfrutar de la voz de Lulú un poquito más. Creo que los dioses me lo permitirán. —rio la tortuga dando el punto final a la conversación.

— Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos, gran tortuga, salúdenos a Lulu de nuestra parte. —se despedía Link tomando la iniciativa.

— Fue un gusto haberla conocido. —secundó Zero dejando salir su arpa.

La tortuga asintió y los vio partir del lugar, se habia ganado un merecido descanso despues de haber ayudado a esos guerreros que estaban en su misión para salvar al mundo de la catástrofe.

/

 **COSTA DE LA GRAN BAHIA.**

Todos regresaron a la playa victoriosos de la batalla en el templo, nadaron hasta llegar hacia donde estaba Epona, se disponían a hacer su próximo movimiento cuando de pronto…

— Vaya vaya… Hasta que nos volvemos a ver, estúpida hermana… —se escuchó una voz que Zero, y los demás supieron identificar de inmediato.

— One… —dijo Zero volteando a ver el rostro. — ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —la encaró viéndola con malos ojos.

— Sabes muy bien a que he venido, Zero… He venido desde la ciudad catedral para matarte y quitarme a cada gusano que se me cruza en mi camino. —respondió One seria mostrando su Chakram.

— Me lo imaginaba… Pero esta vez no será sencillo que me doblegues. —sentenció Zero sacando su arsenal. — Porque esta vez hay personas que creen en mí, y no estoy dispuesto a defraudarlas.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 13**


	15. Cambios

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 14 – CAMBIOS.**

 **COSTA DE LA GRAN BAHIA**

Link, Andrea y Zero se habian embarcado en un peligroso viaje acuático para resolver la maldición que plagaba por toda la costa de los zora, al final lograron salvar las playas y se disponían a irse al último calabozo listos cuando de la nada se toparon con alguien que resultaba no ser nada más ni menos que One.

— Zero… Esta vez no saldrás con vida… —le advirtió la mencionada sacando su Chakram.

— Inténtalo, One… Tengo unas personas que me apoyan, y no pienso defraudarlas. —respondió la peliblanca mostrando determinación desenvainando su espada.

La tensión crecía a medida a que ambos acortaban distancia, y justo en ese momento corrieron hacia una a la otra solo para chocar sus armas, enfrentándose.

Ambas seguían chocando sus filos con todo y las chispas que caían hacia el suelo, ninguna de las dos se dejaba golpear tan fácilmente.

— ¡Debí haberte matado en primer lugar! —exasperó One sumamente molesta. — ¡¿Sabes cuánto daño ocasionaste debido a tus acciones?!

— ¡¿Y dejar que la maldición se propagara en todo el mundo?! ¡No me hagas reir! —replicó Zero empujándola hacia atrás.

La peliblanca entonces cargó contra la rubia por inercia chocando otra vez sus armas con una a la otra, fue asi como las dos se empezaron a hacerse cortes mutuamente en todas partes, con Zero obteniendo uno en la cintura, y One en el mismo costado.

Zero no estaba dispuesta a ser doblegada como aquella vez, por lo que justo al ver el espacio abierto que One le habia dejado, decidió darle espadazos catastróficos en el torso.

— Vaya… Has cambiado mucho Zero… Pero la próxima vez no te la pondré fácil… No solo haré te ponerte de rodillas… Sino tambien a eso dos granujas que tienes por amigos… —declaró One mostrando malicia en el rostro mirando a los elfos para luego levantar la cabeza hacia arriba. — Cuando la luna esté punto de caer… Lo que les esperan es la muerte.

Despues de dedicarles esas palabras, One se fue cojeando del lugar dejándolos solos.

Era una declaración de guerra por parte de una de las demás entonadoras al que Zero habia estado intentando asesinar, y también una amenaza de muerte para los tres aventureros.

En eso Zero sintió un dolor punzante en el costado de la cintura, su vestido estaba moderadamente manchado de sangre, producto de la batalla que tuvo con One.

— ¡Zero! —Link corrió a auxiliarla.

— Link… — la mencionada respondió quejándose de ese dolor.

— Aguanta Zero, vas a estar bien. — expresó Andrea mostrando preocupación.

— Esto te ayudará. —dijo Link mostrando una botella con un hada adentro, y fue asi como tras sacarla, esa rodeó a Zero, sanando las heridas que había recibido.

— ¿Qué es esto? Ya no me duele… —expresó la chica sorprendida por la mejoría. —Jamás nadie se había preocupado por mí. Link… Andrea… Ustedes son las primeras personas que me importan.

— Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero ya nos hemos ido conociendo mejor. —recalcó Andrea mostrando una calida sonrisa.

— Si… —Zero reconocia que habia encontrado personas que en verdad le importaban y no los trataba como súbditos o esclavos. —Es cierto, Andrea. Aunque creo que si necesitaré un cambio de ropa.

— Es verdad, eso puede conmocionar a la gente si te mira asi, vamos a buscarte una nueva ropa, espero que te agrade. —declaró Andrea cubriéndola con una toalla.

Y fue asi como todos tocaron la canción del vuelo para ir a la ciudad reloj.

/

 **CIUDAD RELOJ**

El grupo regresó a la ciudad con el propósito de encontrarle un nuevo atuendo para Zero, recorrieron todo el lugar hasta que encontraron una tienda de ropa en el este de la ciudad.

— Llegamos. —dijo Link al ver el letrero.

— Link, tu quédate con Mikhail, Zero y yo entraremos a la tienda. —le indicó Andrea.

— De acuerdo, Andrea. —

/

 **TIENDA DE ROPA**

Las chicas entraron a la dicha tienda, la cual estaba repleta de ropas por todas partes pero solo hubieron unas túnicas que les llamaron la atención, habian unas tres túnicas verdes como los que Link y Andrea llevaban pero con un aspecto más robusto y más maduro con cota de malla entre el atuendo y la ropa interior blanca.

— Creo que ya encontré lo que nos pondremos a partir de ahora. —declaró la peliplateada la intención de cambiarse de atuendo también.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo señoritas? —les preguntó una dueña de la tienda.

— Verá, venimos a medirnos esos atuendos. —respondió Andrea agarrando las túnicas.

— ¿Esos legendarios atuendos? Esos les pertenecieron a los guerreros legendarios que dieron sus vidas en los cielos en la era de la diosa Hylia. Parecen replicas pero son reales. —les explicó la mujer los orígenes de las túnicas.

— ¿Asi de real son? —indagó Zero sorprendida por las palabras de la dueña.

— Lo son, y por lo mismo casi ninguna persona se presta a comprarlos. Supongo que son las únicas.

— Bueno, iremos a probarnos los atuendos, si nos disculpa. —comentó la ex androide tomando la iniciativa.

— No hay cuidado, solo no las estropeen, es todo. —la dueña les daba luz verde.

En el cuarto de los probadores, Zero se había quitado la toalla y después el vestido ensangrentado para luego ponerse primero la camiseta interior blanca, la cota de malla dorada y finalmente la mítica túnica verde de los guerreros.

Zero se miró al espejo dándose cuenta de lo muy diferente que lucía a su anterior vida como una entonadora, le empezaba a gustar mucho ese atuendo, mucho más su blanco y ensangrentado vestido.

— Nada mal… Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba… —se decía a si misma mientras posaba frente al espejo.

Zero tuvo algunas dificultades para ponerse la gorra por muy largo que tenía el cabello pero se las arregló para que no se le cayera.

Fue asi como salió del cuarto llamando la atencion de las mujeres.

— Zero… Te ves increíble. —la elogió Andrea dándole visto bueno.

— Gra-gracias… —tartamudeaba sonrojada por el comentario, aunque eso sí era un cumplido.

— Te miras muy bien arreglada, solo faltarían unos guantes de cuero y te verás como una autentica guerrera de la trifuerza. —le dijo la dueña en tono de media broma.

Zero se mostraba sorprendida por lo que le decía, bien tenía la experiencia de estarse peleando y derramando sangre de cada persona que la intentaba matar, sobretodo el de las hermanas, aunque era la primera vez que alguien la veía como una heroína y no como una asesina despiadada.

Andrea entonces procedió a cambiarse en el cuarto de los probadores poniéndose el mismo atuendo. La verdad el atuendo de los guerreros estaba justo a su medida, haciéndole notar más la cintura, en pocas palabras, gracias a la cota de malla dorada, la hacía lucir sexy y candente, pero era mucho más que eso.

Fue asi como la mujer salió del cuarto para ganarse la mirada de las personas, en serio se miraba como toda una mujer hermosa y aguerrida al igual que Zero.

— Se ve increíble, señorita. Parece una autentica guerrera. —declaró la dueña del lugar elogiándola.

— Te miras como si fueras a cazar un goblin. —opinaba Zero en media broma.

— Pues ya somos dos… — expresó Andrea complacida por el comentario. — Yo también he cazado monstruos con Link, lo traeré.

Andrea procedió a traer al elfo para que se midiera el atuendo, lo cual obviamente le llamó la atención, aunque eso sí, se miraba un poco grande ante sus ojos.

— Se ve un poco grande. —comentó Link teniendo ese pensamiento.

— No lo creo… —le corrigió Andrea demostrándole lo contrario tras ver que la camiseta estaba justo a su medida. — Te quedará bien, ahora ve a probarte el atuendo.

Link asintió y fue a ponerse la dicha túnica en el cuarto de los probadores, si bien era cierto que era levemente grande, la túnica se moldearía a su medida con el paso del tiempo, asi que no le fue problema para terminar de ponérselo y salir del cuarto.

Fue asi como la dueña vio en elfo como si fuera a ser el antiguo guerrero de la antigua era de hylia.

— ¡Que increíble! ¡Eres como ese guerrero de hace miles de años! — lo elogió la dueña dandole el visto bueno.

— ¿L-Lo soy? —tartamudeó Link sonrojándose las mejillas.

— ¡Si! ¡Parece como si fueras la reencarnación de ese muchacho que dio su vida! — le aclaró la mujer maravillada por su look. —Luces como un chico muy aguerrido para ser un adolescente, juzgando por esa espada y escudo que portas.

— Algo asi, llevo tiempo haciendo esas cosas. —dijo Link al respecto.

— De acuerdo, veo que los tres ya se han probado los atuendos y al parecer son dignos para portarlos a partir de ahora, aunque nunca deben de hacerles falta esos guantes de cuero. — les comentó la dueña mostrándoles los dichos objetos.

Link y Zero decidieron probarse los guantes buscando que estuvieran a la medida de sus respectivas manos y que no le quedaran grandes, ni chicas.

— Esto me recuerda cuando me hacía grande al levantar la espada maestra. —expresó Link mostrando nostalgia tras mirarse los guantes.

— ¿Te ponías esos guantes? —preguntó Zero tras escuchar la declaración, a lo que el elfo afirmó con la cabeza.

— Esos atuendos que lleva no se vendían desde el día que me los encontré vagando por el desierto, e intenté ponerlos a la venta pero ninguna persona se atrevía comprarla asi que esperé muchísimo tiempo hasta que finalmente ustedes tres vinieron. —les platicaba la dueña al respecto.

— Quiere decir… Que somos los primeros clientes en adquirir los atuendos. —dijo Andrea comprendiendo las palabras de la dueña.

— Correcto, señorita. Además los dejaré conservarlos gratis, ya que eso valdría una fortuna y ustedes me parecen dignos de continuar con el legado que ese guerrero ha dejado. —declaró la dueña sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— ¡¿Gratis?! ¡¿No nos va a cobrar nada?! — expresó Link asombrado por la gratitud de la señora.

— Absolutamente. —afirmó la dueña.

— Gracias, lo tomaremos en cuenta. — habló Zero en el mismo estado que el elfo en lo que abrían la puerta para retirarse.

— De nada, vuelvan pronto. —los despedía la dueña de la tienda. —Veo en ti un gran potencial para continuar ese legado.

/

 **COSTA DE LA GRAN BAHIA | [Fire Emblem Fates OST: Lost in Thoughts All Alone ~Version Japonesa~]**

Ya con los nuevos atuendos, el grupo voló hacia la playa con unos más que propósitos que emprenderían de ahora en adelante, aunque había una cosa que hacer primero.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vestido? —le preguntó Andrea viendo la ropa ensangrentada.

— Me desharé de él, Andrea. —declaró Zero tomando la iniciativa. — Me he dado que puedo superar mi pasado y seguir adelante, ya no como una traidora, sino como una verdadera guerrera, ustedes me han hecho lo que soy ahora.

Zero reconocía que había hecho mal las cosas, su arrogancia, su necedad y su crueldad la llevó a cometer esas atrocidades en su mundo e incluso a derramar la sangre de todas las hermanas a las que había asesinado.

Ahora quería enterrar ese oscuro pasado, y empezar una nueva vida ya no como una mujer despiadada, sino como una mujer que hace buenas obras.

Zero entonces tiró su vestido al suelo, y después, para la sorpresa de los elfos, sacó una flecha de fuego y así entonces lo quemó.

— Zero, tu vestido. —dijo Link viendo como su vieja ropa se quemaba.

— Ya no lo necesito, Link. —le afirmó la mujer segura. — Hice muchas cosas malas de las que no me siento orgullosa, quiero dejar eso atrás y empezar desde cero.

— Con que era eso… Yo también he realizado acciones que no le gustaron a los YoRhAs, cuando recién conocí a Link, había decidido perdonarme a mí misma por todo lo que hecho, y sé que puedes hacerlo. —habló Andrea reflexionando sobre su pasado, haciendo que Zero sintiera como sus ojos se humedecían.

Al oir las palabras, Zero se habia conmovido de tal manera que soltó las lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino como forma de redención y perdonarse a sí misma por toda la crueldad que cometió.

— A partir de ahora… enterraré mi oscuro pasado… Empezaré una nueva vida. —declaró Zero volteando a verlos decidida.

— Asi se habla Zero. —Andrea se acercaba y asi le dio un apretón de manos, señal de que formaban un vínculo inquebrantable. — ¿Qué tal si tú y yo entrenamos las espadas?

— De acuerdo. —accedió la ahora guerrera peliblanca.

Con Link con espectador, Andrea y Zero se posicionaron al centro de la playa desenvainando sus respectivas espadas preparándose para comenzar el entrenamiento.

En eso al elfo se le vino un recuerdo, un recuerdo que era más o menos igual lo que Zero experimentaba…

/

 **FLASHBACK – HYRULE – LAGO HYLIA**

Mucho antes de recoger la espada maestra, la ex androide tenía pensado no solo ser la protectora de Link, sino su maestra de combate.

— Dado a que Ganondorf es capaz de cualquier cosa, nosotros también tenemos que volvernos más fuertes. —le declaró la peliplateada tomando la iniciativa.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó Link al respecto.

— Entrenar. Necesitamos fortalecernos. —respondió Andrea sacando su espada y escudo.

— ¿Entrenar? Ya he entrenado desde hace tiempo. —cuestionó Link al respecto.

— Pero es un enemigo con una fuerza inimaginable que hemos enfrentado jamás. Eso es algo que no debemos tomar a la ligera, ¿recuerdas que ese tipo casi te lastima? —le recordó Andrea haciéndole ver que no subestimara a ese entonces amenaza para Hyrule.

— Si… Y luego saliste herida… No pienso dejar que ese sujeto y nadie te pongan un dedo encima. — declaró el elfo mostrando determinación en el rostro.

— Entonces con más te pido que saques la espada y entrenemos juntos, de este modo nos protegeremos del uno al otro. — Andrea le declaraba su iniciativa de entrenar.

— De acuerdo, como tú digas. —accedió Link sacando sus armas. — Adelante.

Sin dar lugar a preámbulos, los dos elfos comenzaron a entrenar chocando el filo de la espada, el entrenamiento para Link fue muy intensivo y muy salvaje. No faltaban los contados errores que el elfo había estado cometiendo, se le veía desesperado, y eso le provocaba que casi se rindiera, si no fuera porque Andrea tenía sus formas de animarlo.

— ¡No servirá de nada si te rindes Link…! —dijo la mencionada extendiéndole la mano. —Lo que necesitas es paciencia, nadie se vuelve fuerte de un dia para el otro.

— No tiene sentido seguir con esto.

— ¡No, Link! ¡Sé que tienes la capacidad para hacerle frente! ¡No puedes rendirte ahora! —lo encaró Andrea tratando de que su protegido no se dejara rendir poniendo las manos en ambos hombros. — ¿No quieres proteger a la princesa Zelda? ¡Tienes que tener agallas Link! ¡Por favor, hazlo por mí y por ella!

Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Link, quien por poco y renunciaba al riguroso entrenamiento que la ex androide le imponía, era lógico que quería proteger la trifuerza y a Zelda de las fechorías de Ganondorf, pero tenía que estar preparado para la gran batalla que se avecinaba.

Después de pensarlo unos momentos, Link decidió hacerle caso a los consejos de su chica.

— Andrea… Sigamos entrenando. — declaró el elfo con la mente clara y listo.

— Así me gusta Link. Esta vez no te contengas. —respondió de vuelta la peliplateada en el mismo estado, alejándose unos metros. — ¡Vamos!

Los dos ahora si se dieron con todo, Link esta vez no titubeaba 'enfrentando' a la mujer que lo había estado protegiendo durante todo este tiempo, estuvieron días con la misma intensidad que antes.

— ¡Link! ¡Mírame! ¡Mira por donde va la espada! —le indicaba la ex androide mientras hacían juntos el sparring.

Duraron todo el día entrenando hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse.

— Puedes descansar, Link. —declaró Andrea que era hora de dejarlo hasta ahí. — Mañana trabajaremos más.

De inmediato, Andrea le lanzo un pequeño tronco que encontró en el suelo, y Link por instinto y con ya excelente reflejos, le hizo un gran corte diagonal para la impresión y sonrisa de su protectora.

En estos días, Link se había acostumbrado al rudo entrenamiento de Andrea debido a la alta resistencia y acondicionamiento que fue adquiriendo durante este tiempo que chocaba fuertemente las espadas.

/

 _ **CONVERSACION DE LA NOCHE DEL DESCANSO**_

— _¿Puedes perder? —preguntó Andrea._

— _No. —negó Link firme._

— _¿Él puede herirte?_

— _No._

— _¿Aunque sea mucho más grande?_

— _Mucho más grande._

— _¿Aunque Ganondorf sea mucho más fuerte?_

— _Mucho más fuerte, Andrea._

/

— ¡¿Si Ganondorf te golpea?! —le indagó Andrea justo al chocar las espadas con Link.

— ¡Jamas! —contestó Link en el mismo tono.

— ¡Dilo!

— ¡Se requiere el doble de energía para golpear y fallar que para vencer! —replicó el elfo dando la explicación mientras chocaba las espadas.

/

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Link seguía viendo con nostalgia recordando lo riguroso que fue su entrenamiento antes de ir por la espada maestra, veía a Zero batallando para ganar el mismo acondicionamiento y reflejos que él y Andrea poseían.

Todo ese entrenamiento que tuvo el chico se reflejaba en la peliblanca.

— ¿Y cómo le ganas? — le preguntó la ex androide justo al chocar espadas. — ¿Cómo?

— La ataco, Andrea. —respondió Zero mostrando seriedad en el rostro.

— ¿Y qué es lo que haces cuando la atacas?

— Nada.

— ¿Por qué nada?

— Porque jamás dejo de atacar.

Asi ambas mujeres hacían el sparring haciendo el uso de las espadas, Zero comenzó a entender la importancia de todo un guerrero, o mas bien una guerrera Hyliana gracias a las enseñanzas que Andrea le impartió.

— Una cosa mas, Zero, es lo más difícil. No puedes controlar el universo, de repente alguien entra, te ves distraída por un instante, y ella te ataca por la espalda. —le dictó Andrea caminando alrededor de la chica.

— Eso no es posible. —dijo Zero intentando no parecer negativa ante eso último.

— Para ganar, debes prepararte para aun lo que parezca imposible. —respondió la ex androide parándose a un lado de ella. — Podemos intentar dominar, pero no lo lograremos siempre.

Fue asi como Zero comenzó a comprender las palabras de Andrea, poco a poco entendía que uno, o mas una enemiga como One era alguien con quien debía tener cuidado y que no era una rival fácil de vencer.

— Quieres decir que… —la peliblanca entendía lo que significaba esas palabras, en lo que Andrea le hizo una seña para que se recostara en las arenas de la playa.

— Caíste, estas ahí, y pareces vencida. —comentó Andrea poniéndose de pie. —Pero óyeme, escucha mi voz, está parada frente a ti, cree que ha ganado, como de segura es una cobarde, intentará apuñalarte.

— Si. —afirmó Zero entendiendo lo que la mujer le decía.

— Pero como tú ya sabes lo que hará, te sonríes por dentro. — concluyó Andrea apuntando su espada hacia ella sin intención alguna de lastimarla.

Y fue asi, como la ex androide le enseño a salir de esa situación, en verdad habia valido la pena soportar un entrenamiento riguroso como este.

Ya satisfechos, decidieron tomarse un descanso antes de prepararse para ir al ultimo calabozo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 14**

 **NOTA: Esos atuendos que ahora llevan son los mismos que aparece en el juego de Twilight Princess, dado a que se me habia ocurrido esa idea de que los tres renovaran su imagen no solo física sino mentalmente. Dado a que habian estado enfrentándose a cada peligro y además Zero se ve increíble llevando ese mismo atuendo que Link y Andrea.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, nos estamos aproximando a la recta final de este fic, espero que les esten gustando y pues seria todo de mi parte, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	16. Catacumbas

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 15 – CATACUMBAS.**

/

 **PRIMER DIA – 4:10 PM**

Después de entrenar y tomarse un merecido descanso, nuestros héroes decidieron emprender el viaje hacia donde se ocultaba el ultimo calabozo a vencer y evitar la catástrofe de una vez por todas, se dirigieron hacia el este del campo de Termina en donde se notaban a lo lejos unas misteriosas torres en calidad de piedra.

— Esto parece ser el cañón, ¿verdad? —preguntó Andrea mientras cabalgaba junto con Link encima de Epona.

— Parece que si. Tael dijo antes que teníamos que resolver las cuatro zonas que nos mencionó antes. —respondió Taya recordando las palabras de su hermano. —Creo que esta es la última zona a donde iremos.

— Si eso es cierto, entonces tendremos que escalar a la cima. —Link concordaba con lo dicho del hada, viendo una repisa muy alta a lo lejos.

Tras saltar varias vallas, llegaron hacia lo que era aparentemente un callejón sin salida, ya que no se veía ningún tronco por donde debian de engancharse Link y Andrea, Zero podría subirse montada con Mikhail pero prefirió quedarse con ellos.

Es en eso cuando el elfo vio un letrero donde decía "Cementerio de Ikana", quería ir a explorar ese lugar.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a visitar un cementerio? —les declaró Link sintiendo una corazonada.

— ¿Qué haremos allá? —inquirió Andrea ante la declaración del chico.

— Es que tengo una corazonada, algo me dice que exploremos ese lugar y probablemente descubramos algo. —aclaró el elfo el motivo.

— No quiero ir allí, me asusta… —Mikhail hizo un puchero.

— Tranquilo, Mikhail, será rápido. —Zero lo tranquilizaba declarando que no estarían mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

/

 **CEMENTERIO DE IKANA**

El lugar al que entraron, estaba repleto de tumbas que estaban repartidas por casi todo ese pedazo, en eso apareció un hombre con cara desfigurada que a los elfos les pareció familiar, pero asustó a Mikhail, poniéndose detrás de Zero.

— Usted es… — dijo Link recordando el dicho rostro.

— Soy Dampé, el enterrador que cuida de este cementerio. —declaró el mencionado llamando la atencion de los presentes.

— Recuerdo haberlo visto en el cementerio de Kakariko. —comentó Andrea en el mismo estado que su elfo.

— ¿Kakariko? ¿Dónde es eso? —preguntó Dampé extrañado por las palabras. — Bueno, es que mi cara asusta, pero no soy una mala persona, muchachos. A lo que voy es que todas estas tumbas pertenecen a los familiares del rey del castillo de Ikana, un lugar que está tras las montañas.

— ¿Entonces estamos en Ikana? —Zero le pedia que lo confirmase.

— Si, todo eso es Ikana, señorita, Incluso hoy en día, los fantasmas salen por la noche. Es un cementerio aterrador.

— ¡¿Hay fantasmas aquí?! —expresó Mikhail temblando de miedo.

— ¿Mikhail le teme a los fantasmas? — le susurró Link al oído de su elfa.

— Creo que sí. — respondió Andrea tras ver la reacción del dragón blanco.

— Tendrá que aguantarse entonces. —declaró el chico mostrando una gran gota estilo anime.

Después de conversar con el enterrador, el grupo decidió recorrer todo el cementerio siguiendo el caminito hasta que llegaron hacia lo que parecía un puente de piedra con unas llamas en la parte izquierda del techo.

— ¿Qué hace ese esqueleto aquí? —se preguntaba Link mirando con atención a la criatura.

— Parece como si estuviera durmiendo pero sin que la espalda tocara el suelo. — opinó Andrea extrañada por la posición en el que ese esqueleto dormía.

— Que extraño, normalmente un cadáver toca el suelo. —coincidió Zero con los demás.

— ¡Miren! ¡Hay un letrero al lado de esa criatura! —les avisó Mikhail.

Link en ese momento se puso a leer lo que decía lo siguiente:

''Aquel que me despierte luchará contra mí. Entonces extinguiré la llama. ''

— Aquel que me despierte… —murmuró el elfo tras leer eso último.

— ¿Qué dice, Link? —le indagó Zero.

— El letrero dice que aquel que lo despierte, luchará contra él. —respondió el mencionado dándoles a entender esas palabras.

— Quieres decir que… —Andrea deducía lo que el elfo les quería decir.

— Tendremos que despertarlo. —Link asintió con la cabeza ante ello.

— Vamos a ver si esto es verdad… —sentenció Zero sacando su violín, al igual que los demás con sus respectivos instrumentos.

Los tres entonaron la canción del despertar, haciendo que ese esqueleto dormido, empezara a cobrar vida sorprendiendo a los presentes de forma impresionante.

— Muy bien hecho Link, despertaste a ese esqueleto gigante... — expresó Mikhail soltando un puchero.

— ¡Jóvenes espadachines! ¿Me han llamado? Antes de que podamos hablar, he de poner a prueba sus habilidades. — sentenció el esqueleto retándolos. — Deben detenerme y atravesar la barrera de llamas. ¡Demuestren que pueden vencerme!

Entonces, el esqueleto gigante se levantó e hizo pedazos una parte del puente, dándoles a entender que empezaran el desafío.

— Vamos. —declaró Link sacando su arsenal para perseguirlo.

Las chicas también sacaron sus armas y empezó la intensa persecución para atrapar al tipo, en medio del camino salían las llamas más unos pequeños esqueletos llamados Stalchild metiéndose en su camino, luego de abatirlos, y casi perder el reto, lograron alcanzar a pegar al esqueleto gigante y así este se pusiera a luchar contra ellos.

— ¡Aquí viene! — les avisó Andrea al ver al esqueleto acercarse a ellos.

Todos cargaron contra el esqueleto gigante y al momento de que este recibió un golpe, saltó muy alto con el propósito de aplastarlos.

— ¡Cuidado! —exclamó Link apartándose lo más que podía.

De milagro no fueron golpeados por aterrizaje brutal del esqueleto, rápidamente volvieron a repetir el mismo proceso teniendo cuidado con los ataques del ese esqueleto gigante, tuvieron que realizarle varios golpes para derrotarlo.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Me rindo! ¡En verdad me rindo! —les pidió el esqueleto admitiendo su derrota.

— ¿Seguro? —Link le preguntaba si hablaba en serio.

— Seguro. —les afirmó el esqueleto en señal de paz.

El esqueleto gigante se puso exactamente en donde dormía para cumplir lo que les habia prometido; decirles algunas cosas importantes que los ayudarían en su viaje por el mundo de Ikana.

— Comandaba el ejército del reino de Ikana en lo alto de la colina. Me llaman Skull Keeta. —declaró el mencionado esqueleto dando a conocer su ocupación.

— ¿Usted era el jefe o algo asi? —inquirió Zero intrigada.

— Algo asi, desde que fui avergonzado por una derrota en mi reino… He estado esperando a que alguien viniera y despertara mi alma. —respondió Keeta mostrando honestidad. — Jóvenes espadachines que me han despertado y derrotado… Debo confiar en sus poderes para cumplir mi petición. Les pido que uno de ustedes tome mi alma, la cual descansa en las fieras llamas y transmita estas órdenes a mis hombres, las cuales me siguen siendo leales incluso después de muertos.

— Nos pides… ¿Qué tomemos tu lugar? —Link asimilaba cada palabra mientras hacia esa pregunta.

— Si, joven guerrero, díganles que la guerrera ha terminado… —afirmó Skull Keeta. —Entonces podré dejarme caer tranquilamente en mi último sueño…

— Skull Keeta… —murmuró Andrea compareciente.

En ese momento, Skull Keeta hizo un saludo militar enfrente de ellos, fue ese momento cuando a Andrea se le vino a la mente la idéntica forma de la que siendo parte de los YoRHa saludaba, jurando lealtad hacia su comandante, quien dé en ese entonces nadie se daba cuenta de la traición que cometería al mandarlas al Pearl Harbor en la plena guerra de máquinas…

— ¡Capitan, señor! —expresó Keeta en ese tono. — ¿Puedo irme, señor?

Fue entonces, cuando Andrea hizo ese mismo saludo militar como solía hacerlo siendo una androide de los YoRHa colocándose la palma de su mano en el pecho, mientras Zero realizaba ese mismo saludo, Link lo expresó levantando la mano en posición diagonal cerca de su cabeza.

— Puedes retirarte, Keeta. —Link le daba luz verde a la peticion del esqueleto haciendo ese dicho saludo.

— ¡Si señor! —dijo el mencionado acatando la orden antes de perecer en pedazos para siempre.

Skull Keeta por fin llegó a descansar en paz y las llamas que rodeaba lo que resultaba ser un cofre rojizo se extinguieron por completo. Link y los demás le dieron el último adiós al valiente capitán que comandaba a sus soldados de Ikana, era la hora de declarar el fin de la guerra.

Cruzaron el puente llegando hacia el dicho cofre, entonces al abrirlo se encontraron con algo que les llamó la atención.

— Luce igual al que llevaba Skull Keeta. —comentó Taya mirando el objeto.

— A eso lo llamaría el casco del capitán. —coincidió Zero pensativa.

— Tal vez nos haga caso si lo llevas Link. —le aconsejó Andrea. — Estoy segura que has sabido tomar decisiones indicadas.

— Andrea…

— Gracias a ti, hemos salido con vida de cada enfrentamiento que hemos tenido juntos. —comentó Zero poniéndole una mano en el hombro. — De no ser por ti, no me hubiera curado las heridas que me hice en la pelea contra One.

En eso Zero lo abrazaba de un brazo rozando sus pechos, Andrea no se queda atrás y hace lo mismo de forma juguetona.

Andrea no iba a dejar que la ex entonadora no se saliera con la suya.

— Chi-Chicas… —Link intentaba protestar.

— Link, Zero y yo hemos hablado mientras entrenábamos en la playa, y pues llegamos a un acuerdo. —dijo Andrea en tono medio seductor.

— ¿Cuál acuerdo? —preguntó el elfo algo sonrojado por su forma de hablar.

— Un acuerdo que te va a gustar… Pero eso será después de arreglar ese gran problema que plaga todo este lugar. —respondió Zero sin darle más detalles.

Link entonces sintió curiosidad por esas palabras, podría jurar que algo se traían entre manos, pero no le dio importancia y mejor prefirió enfocarse en la misión de eliminar la maldición.

/

 **NOCHE DE PRIMER DIA**

 **~Quedan 60 Horas~**

— Vaya, ya atardeció. — dijo Mikhail al ver el ocaso. — ¡Significa que veremos fantasmas! —hizo un puchero cabizbajo.

— Calma Mikhail, no te harán nada si no te separas de nosotros. —Andrea lo intentaba tranquilizar.

Y asi todo el grupo bajó del puente para intentar regresar al área principal pero lo que vieron fueron los mismos tipos que se metían en su camino cuando trataban de atacar a Skull Keeta.

— Son los mismos tipos. —comentó Zero escondiéndose con ellos. — ¿Qué hacen ahí?

— Creo que cuando Dampé dijo que los fantasmas aparecen en la noche, ¿se referían a esos tipos? — deducía Link echándoles un ojo a los Stalchilds mientras se ponía el caso de capitán.

Los dichos Stalchilds estaban haciendo lo que cualquier gente hacia, en eso Link y los demás recorrían el lugar mirándolos, no parecían hostiles como la vez pasada, pero no debían bajar la guardia.

En ese momento vieron a un grupo rodear una de las tumbas asi que fueron a investigar.

— ¿Eh? ¡Aah! ¡Capitan, señor! ¡Perdone, señor! —expresó un Starchild hablándole de manera formal al elfo. —Todos, ¡Presten atencion al capitan!

Todos los demás hicieron el mismo saludo militar hacia su 'capitán', aunque vieron a Andrea y a los demás con cuestionamiento.

— ¡Hacia tiempo que no lo veía capitán, señor! ¿Y qué hacen esas personas aquí? —lo saludó el mismo Starchild preguntándole.

— Vienen conmigo, soldado, yo les di el permiso de venir aqui. —les afirmó Link hablándoles como si fuera su capitán.

— Ya veo, tal como ordenó, señor, hemos estado protegiendo estas tumbas. —comentó el tipo al respecto. — Estamos esperando su siguiente orden señor. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

— ¿La siguiente orden? — indagó Zero tras oir la declaración.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver que hay debajo de esa tumba? —secundó Andrea sintiendo la gran curiosidad.

— Ok. —accedió Link tras oir la sugerencia. — Quiero que ustedes mis soldados abran la tumba. —les dio la dicha orden.

— ¿A… Abrirla? ¡Si señor! ¡Todos! ¡Síganme! —afirmó el Starchild haciendo que los demás destruyeran la tumba y por ende, crearan un gran hoyo y asi estos cayeran ahí.

— Veamos que hay allá abajo. —dijo Zero adentrándose en el hoyo junto a Mikhail, quien no dejaba de temblar de los nervios.

/

 **BAJO EL CEMENTERIO**

Todo el grupo se adentró en las catacumbas, habian varias plataformas alejadas de una a la otra, lo que hicieron fue caminar derecho hacia lo que era una puerta, entonces al entrar se toparon con varios murciélagos.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Murciélagos! —les avisó Link alerta.

Los cuatro se pusieron a pelear contra las criaturas de distintas maneras para limpiar la zona, como eran muchos murciélagos, se tardaron como casi media hora para eliminarlos a todos.

— Ese fue el último. —declaró Andrea justo después lanzarle una flecha esa dicha criatura.

— Pero esa puerta aún sigue cerrada… — comentó Zero extrañada.

— ¿Que sucedería si encendiéramos esas tres antorchas que están repartidas por todo este lugar? — Andrea indaga viendo la cantidad de antorchas.

— Solo hay una forma de saberlo. —dijo Link sacando su arco y por ende lanzando una flecha de fuego hacia la antorcha.

Las chicas hicieron lo mismo y fue entonces cuando la siguiente puerta se abrió.

Al cruzarla entraron a lo que parecía un teatro y se toparon con alguien que aparentemente estaba inmóvil, un rival formidable que a ambos elfos les pareció familiar.

— Ese es… —Link decía sabiendo muy bien de quien se trataba.

— Un Iron Knuckle… Hay que tener cuidado. —declaró la ex androide consciente.

— No parece cobrar vida. —dijo Zero haciendo la vista gorda.

— No te creas, una vez que le pongas un dedo encima, aléjate rápido. —le aconsejaba Andrea de no tomarse ese asunto a la ligera.

La ex entonadora asintió mientras se acercaban lenta y cuidadosamente al monstruo de la armadura negra, tomando las precauciones necesarias.

— A la cuenta de tres, lo golpeamos juntos, y cuando cobre vida, corran. —les indicó Andrea desenvainando su espada.

Link y Zero desenvainaron sus respectivas espadas para iniciar la batalla.

— Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres, una, dos, ¡tres! —expresó Andrea justo antes darle el golpe que despertaría al monstruo de la armadura.

Tal como habian previsto, el Iron Knuckle cobró vida y de inmediato se alejaron corriendo para evitar el golpe mortal del hacha.

— Hay que flanquearlo, así el tipo no podrá golpearnos. —dijo Link sugiriendo una estrategia.

— Mikhail y yo lo distraeremos, ustedes golpéenlo por la espalda. —indicó Zero preparada.

Los elfos asintieron y entonces aplicaron la estrategia de flanqueo y golpe por la espalda, Zero y Mikhail incitaban al monstruo que fuera hacia ellos mientras Link y Andrea aprovechaban para pegarle al monstruo.

La armadura entonces se rompió dandole la oportunidad del Iron para correr hacia el grupo.

— ¡Esta enojado, cuidado! —expresó Mikhail corriendo por toda la habitación.

— ¡Lo sé! — contestó Zero mientras hacía lo mismo.

— ¡Acabemos con el tipo! —declaró Link dispuesto.

— ¡Vamos! — secundó Andrea antes de saltar a la acción.

Fue entonces cuando el Iron Kunckle intentó desesperadamente golpearlos con su hacha, pero los elfos fueron más rápidos para darle varios espadazos por la espalda y en las partes laterales.

Al ver que soltaba el hacha, Zero, Link y Andrea finalmente le dieron una tremenda estocada final acabando con su vida.

En ese preciso segundo, la cortina roja se levantó solo para mostrar el escenario con una tumba que vieron en frente.

— ¿Son ustedes los que han liberado mi alma? —se escuchó una voz fantasmal por toda la habitación.

En ese entonces se les apareció un espectro de piel totalmente negra con ojos verdes claros flotante frente a ellos.

— ¡Un fantasma! —Mikhail hizo un puchero de forma graciosa.

— Mira, cabrón, si no te calmas te voy a dar una paliza, así que ya serénate, ¿quieres? —le advirtió Zero fastidiada por su actitud.

— Lo siento, es que le temo a los fantasmas. —se quejó el dragón derramando lágrimas de forma exagerada.

— A ver, serví a la familia real de Ikana. —se presentó el espectro de forma amable. —Soy el compositor llamado Bemol.

— Mucho gusto. —respondió Link sin parecer temeroso ni nada por el estilo.

— El gusto es mio, las canciones relacionadas con la familia real que aquí descansan fueron compuestas por mi hermano y por mí. —mencionó el fantasma.

— ¿Su hermano? —inquirió la peliplateada atenta.

— Si, tengo un hermano. —respondió Bemol justo antes de montar una escenita. — Oh… Sostenido, mi querido hermano. Vendió su alma al diablo y me encerró aquí…

— Espere, ¿Su hermano lo encerró en este lugar tenebroso? —le preguntó Mikhail ya calmado.

— Asi es, Sostenido se volvió una persona muy malvada y cometió esa fechoría y la peor traición hacia su propio hermano. —afirmó Bemol mostrando tristeza en su voz. — Ustedes, que no temen a los muertos, aprendan bien la canción que está grabada detrás de mi… Y si alguna vez encuentran a mi hermano, me gustaría que le informaran de que… Los cientos de años de gotas de lluvia invocados por mi canción son mis lágrimas. ¡El trueno que golpea la tierra es mi furia!

— Ya veo… Quieres que busquemos a tu hermano. —dedujo Link comprendiendo las suplicas del fantasma.

— Eso es lo que les pido, muchachos, adiós. —se despidió Bemol desapareciendo del lugar.

— Pobrecito… —dijo Mikhail compareciente.

— De cualquier forma, aprendamos esta nueva canción que nos dejó Bemol. —sugirió Andrea acercándose a la tumba junto con los demas.

Lo que leyeron fue lo siguiente:

''Los cientos de años de gotas de lluvia invocados por mi canción son mis lágrimas.'' ''¡El trueno que golpea la tierra es mi furia!''

— Aquí está esta canción que limpiará su negra alma maldita. — leyó Zero la última frase justo antes de toparse con esa dicha nota musical.

Fue asi como los tres sacaron sus respectivos instrumentos musicales para entonar lo que resultaba ser la canción de la tormenta, fue asi como se escucharon unos truenos y cayeron varias gotas de lluvia en toda la habitación, resultaba extraño para Mikhail y Zero ver se tipo de cosas, ya que nunca habian presenciado algo asi en toda su vida.

Fue la primera vez que se convirtieron en los testigos de la magia que hacia esa dicha canción.

— Jamás pensé que lloviera aquí adentro. —comentó Zero sorprendida.

— Descuida, también nos sorprendió cuando llovió en el molino. —declaró Link recordando el suceso durante el tiempo que estuvo en Hyrule.

— ¿En serio? —Mikhail les pidió confirmar que estaban diciendo la verdad.

— Si, cada vez que tocamos la canción, nos cae la lluvia a donde quiera que vamos, ya sea afuera o adentro. —aclaró Andrea al respecto.

— Ya entendí… —asintió Zero al comprender las palabras de su amiga.

Tras la breve conversación, el grupo decidió dejar el lugar y subir a la superficie.

/

 **CEMENTERIO DE IKANA**

Después de darle el descanso eterno a Bemol, Link y los demás sostenían una conversación en lo que salían del cementerio.

— Me pregunto qué tramaría One esta vez. —empezó Link la plática.

— Buena pregunta, a los ojos de ella y los demás, fui una traidora y según ella, fui un grave peligro para la sociedad y los guardias intentaron doblegarme pero no me dejé. —comentó Zero al respecto. — Yo fui la responsable de la situación, asi que fui a exterminar a casi todas mi hermanas para salvar el mundo y asi la flor me consumiera, pero ahora la situación ha cambiado, Link. Ahora One se ha convertido en algo que juró destruir, es como si ella y yo cambiáramos los papeles.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, empecé a tener sospecha de que ella haya tenido algo que ver con Skull Kid. —opinó Andrea sacando su teoría.

— No cabe la menor duda de que eso sea la alta probabilidad, ese tipo loco de la máscara es capaz de cualquier cosa. —reconoció Zero la alta peligrosidad de ese sujeto.

— Tenemos que tener cuidado con los dos. — finalizó Link entendiendo la situación.

Las chicas y el dragón asintieron y fue entonces cuando llegaron hacia la parte donde tenian que escalar hacia ese cañón.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 15**


	17. Bienvenidos a Ikana

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 16 – BIENVENIDOS A IKANA**

Tras aprender la canción de las tormentas bajo las catacumbas, todo el grupo se dirigía al cañón de con el objetivo de resolver el misterio de la familia real de Ikana y más.

— ¿Qué están haciendo en un lugar como este? —les cuestionó un misterio espectro de la capa morada de un ojo desde arriba en lo más alto de la colina.

— ¿Quién eres? —inquirió Andrea mirándolo con sospecha.

— Digamos que solo soy un espectro que habita en esta colina de Ikana, el lugar donde vagan los problemas y pesares persistentes. —respondió el tipo mostrando indiferencia a los presentes. — Incluso ahora, los espíritus vagan en busca de alguien quien les salve. Es una pena, pero no es lugar para algunos como ustedes… Pero si han de entrar, obtengan la máscara que contiene el espíritu errante.

Fue asi como Link y los demás entendieron lo que el espectro les decía, esa mascara que les pedía portar era las misma que los hermanos Gorman llevaban puestas para cometer fechorías, y de alguna forma se las habían arrebatado. Ya que de otra forma no podían pasar.

— Las tenemos. —declaró Link poniéndose la dicha mascara.

— Llevan unas máscaras bonitas… Esas son las capuchas de los líderes de los ninjas que una vez espiaron en el castillo de la colina. La historia está escrita con sangre. —declaró el espectro satisfecho por las acciones de los chicos. — Con eso, quizá puedan atraer a los espíritus que siguen vagando. Y también es posible que salven a las almas que vagan por aquí…

Despues de dar su discurso, el espectro desapareció misteriosamente no sin antes hacer aparecer una rama brindándoles acceso hacia el acantilado.

Link y Andrea utilizaron sus ganchos para subirse hasta lo más alto mientras Zero y Mikhail volaron hacia arriba sin necesidad de utilizar el suyo.

/

 **CAÑÓN DE IKANA**

Luego de subir por el acantilado, Link y los demás llegaron finalmente al último lugar a resolver el problema, aunque lo que vieron en frente era un rio que se movía a una sola dirección, era como una cascada.

De pronto se les apareció un ser encapuchado, con la postura de un guerrero, era un Garo.

— ¡Maestro! ¡Me has llamado! —dijo el tipo mirando específicamente a Link, solo para retarlo a una pelea. — ¿Quién eres?

De la nada apareció un círculo de fuego rodeando a Link y al espectro, no habia salida, tenian que luchar.

El espectro cargó contra el elfo, quien terminó defendiéndose con el escudo, mas sin embargo, el tipo quedó aturdido y Link le terminó aplicando una gran estocada en el corazón. Para la impresión de los presentes.

— La… Lamentable… Aunque seas mi rival, lo has hecho muy bien. —comentó el Garo en tono débil pero asombrado.

— Gracias, tu también lo hiciste muy bien. —respondió Link de vuelta.

— Debo mostrarte respeto abriendo mi corazón y revelando mi sabiduría… —comentó el tipo dispuesto a darles una pista clave.

— ¿Sabes algo al respecto? —le preguntó Link expectante.

— El alma del compositor llamado Bemol descansa en el cementerio de Ikana. Escuché que su hermano, Sostenido, está aquí en alguna parte de este lugar. —declaró el Garo dándoles la dicha pista. Creer o no creer depende de ti. Morir sin dejar un cuerpo… Es la costumbre de los garos.

Fue asi que el espectro desapareció delante del grupo sin dejar rastro.

— El espectro dijo que Sostenido esta en alguna parte de aquí. —les comentó Link.

— ¿Seguro que puedes confiar en ese sujeto? —preguntó Zero escéptica.

— Depende, tal vez ese tal Sostenido esté escondido en alguna parte de allá arriba. —respondió el elfo mirando hacia el acantilado de enfrente.

— Investigaremos entonces ese lugar. —accedió Andrea determinada.

Y asi el grupo llegó a subirse hasta lo mas alto del cañón de distintas maneras, los elfos, como la vez pasada, utilizaron sus respectivos ganchos mientras que la ex entonadora y el dragón volaron hasta el dicho lugar junto con ellos.

En esa parte, se encontraban un rio que aparentemente estaba seco, unas momias que rodeaban una casa de caja de música con un molino que dejó de funcionar por lo mismo.

El lugar lucía vacío y no solamente eso, todo ese vasto estaba realmente maldito.

— Ese lugar luce muy tenebroso… —dijo Mikhail con voz temblorosa por el miedo que tenia.

— Jamás visité un sitio asi en toda mi vida… —secundó Zero algo nerviosa.

— En donde quiera hay lugares de mala muerte. —reconoció Andrea recordando los sucesos.

Era lógico que Zero y Mikhail sintieran algo de nerviosismo al pisar un lugar tan maldito como Ikana, porque el que ellos vieran muchos cadáveres como si nada en su mundo era una cosa, pero escuchar o ver cosas fantasmales era otra, por lo que si querían avanzar, debían acostumbrarse a los fantasmas y cosas asi.

Mientras exploraban la zona, de la nada se les apareció otro garo con el mismo propósito, y esta vez desafió a Andrea, quien sin dar lugar a dudas aceptó.

La batalla se llevó acabo en el mismo círculo de fuego, el garo intentó golpear a la ex androide pero esta leyó sus movimientos y esquivó el ataque, entonces se fue a la ofensiva y logró asestarle un golpe mortal, derribándolo.

Entonces el garo, como todos los demás les dio la siguiente pista:

— Si alguien intenta entrar en la cueva del agua de manantial sin conocer la canción oculta en la tumba, ese pobre visitante hallará la ruina. —declaró el espectro antes de desaparecer frente a ellos.

— La canción oculta en la tumba… — dedujo Link tras oir la dicha conversación. — Un segundo, chicas. ¿No se refería a la canción que Bemol nos enseñó?

— No lo sabemos, pero creo que puede ser esa canción. — comentó Zero al respecto.

— Yo también lo creo, además tenemos que ver por qué el rio quedó seco. —coincidió Andrea.

Link y los demás asintieron ante la sugerencia de la mujer y procedieron a explorar el territorio hasta que otra vez se toparon con otra vez con el otro garo, y esta vez Zero procedió a abatirlo y asi obtuvieron la otra pista; En realidad, en lo alto de la colina en donde estaban, no se sentía la presencia humana a excepción de un padre y una hija que vivían en la casa del molino.

— Un padre y una hija que viven en esa casota de música… ¿Será verdad? — dijo Zero pensativa.

— Lo sabremos después. —respondió Andrea viendo la imposibilidad de entrar a esa casa debido a las momias.

Zero asintió y así todos se dirigieron a la cueva y fue así como leyeron lo que decía el letrero:

''Cueva del agua del manantial''

''¡Entrada prohibida debido a los fantasmas!''

— Asi que esta es la cueva… — dijo Link descubriendo el lugar.

— N-No quiero entrar ahí… — expresó Mikhail mostrando temor de forma graciosa.

— Esta bien, Mikhail, Link y yo iremos a investigar ahí adentro. —declaró Andrea viendo la reacción del dragón.

— No tardaremos. —secundó Link.

— Solo tengan cuidado ahí adentro. — Zero les deseaba la buena suerte.

/

 **CUEVA DEL AGUA DE MANANTIAL**

Dejando a la ex entonadora y el dragón blanco, Link y Andrea decidieron adentrarse en la cueva que lucía algo macabra con una luz tenue de color morado-claro.

— Aquí pasa algo, Link… ¿No notas algo raro? —indagó Andrea intrigada por el ambiente.

— Hay huesos por todas partes, es como si alguien pereciera de una manera u otra. —respondió el mencionado en el mismo estado.

Fue entonces cuando los dos pararon en seco, recordaban las palabras que los garos les mencionaban, y sobre todo lo que Bemol les habian enseñado.

— Link, ten lista tu ocarina, vamos a necesitar tocar esa cancion que Bemol nos enseñó. —indicó Andrea sacando su flauta.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Link extrañado.

— Tengo una corazonada de que alguien causó una maldición aquí en esta cueva. —argumentó la ex androide con sospecha al respecto de la situación en la que estaban.

— Ya entendí… — dijo Link comprendiendo las palabras de su chica.

Tras caminas unos pasos se escuchó una voz macabra en toda la cueva.

— ¿Qué les trae al reino de Ikana, tierra donde solo vagan los muertos?

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muestrate! —exclamó Link pidiendo su presencia.

En ese preciso momento apareció un fantasma con la misma vara musical del mismo aspecto de Bemol, pero con los ojos verdes más enmarcados.

— Este no es un lugar para algunos tan llenos de vida como ustedes. —comentó el espectro mirándolos con suma malicia.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en este lugar? — le exigió Andrea al tipo que les respondiera.

— ¿Qué sí que hago aquí? Esta es una cueva maldita, ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Acaso quieren unirse a los muertos? —se burlaba el fantasma. — ¡Eso es magnífico!

— Un segundo… Tu eres… —Link comenzaba a entender y saber quién era.

— Si es asi, entonces duerman tranquilamente con la melodía de la oscuridad que yo, el gran compositor Sostenido, tocará… —sentenció el mencionado amenazándolos de muerte. — Y únanse a las filas de los muertos.

Fue en ese preciso momento, en el que Sostenido entonó una melodía macabra que hizo que Link y Andrea sintieran un fuerte dolor punzante y se quejaran mucho.

— ¡Mierda…! — se quejó Link en ese estado.

— La cancion… ¡Tocala! ¡Rapido! —le imploró Andrea para que realizara esa dicha acción.

La melodía macabra estaba lastimando gravemente a los elfos, Andrea se retorcia y gritaba de dolor, no obstante, Link no quería, ni tenia permitido perecer ni dejar morir a la mujer que habia sido su protectora desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Entonces, con las manos temblorosas pero estables, se puso de pie y, a duras penas logró tocar la canción de las tormentas haciendo sonar los truenos y soltar la fuerte lluvia parando esa música asesina.

Cuando pasó eso, el dolor cesó y entonces Andrea se reincorporó sin apenas sentirse lastimada de los huesos.

— ¿Qué… Que es eso? ¿Esa canción? —inquirió Sostenido impactado por la melodía de las tormentas.

El espectro estaba sumamente shockeado por las acciones del elfo y sobre todo por la melodía de la lluvia que cayó en toda la cueva

Fue entonces cuando Sostenido se retorció por unos segundos hasta que desapareció de la vista de los elfos.

En ese preciso instante, el agua comenzó a llenar el rio regresando a su estado normal.

/

Afuera del cañón, el agua llenaba todo el rastro del rio seco y fue entonces cuando el molino de la casa comenzó a girar, y en consecuencia, la musica comenzó a sonar provocando un leve terremoto, atacando y enterrando por fin a las momias que rodeaban el lugar.

— Zero, ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Mikhail confundido.

— No lo sé, de seguro Link y Andrea hicieron algo y de alguna forma devolvieron el agua al rio. — respondió Zero al respecto. — Debieron sufrir mucho allá adentro, ¡Oh mira! ¡Las momias han desaparecido!

/

 **DE VUELTA A LA CUEVA**

El color de la cueva había vuelto su estado normal y de repente reapareció Sostenido sin maldad alguna, sino de corazón puro.

— Bemol, mi querido hermano… Perdona a tu estúpido hermano que soñaba con revivir a la familia real… —expresó el espectro mostrando arrepentimiento.

— Lo importante es que ya estas mejor. —le comentó Link mostrando amabilidad.

— Ustedes, que no temen a los muertos. —empezó Sostenido su discurso. — Con la canción de mi hermano, han roto el hechizo impuesto sobre mí. Es todo gracias a ustedes.

— Bemol tenía razón. —dijo Andrea siendo compresiva. —No eres un espectro malo.

— Exacto, los muertos no deberíamos estar errando por esta tierra. Todo fue un truco del enmascarado que está molestando a todos. —mencionó Sostenido revelando al culpable de todo ese embrollo.

— Skull Kid…

— Ese tipo…

— Si realmente no temen a la muerte… Me gustaria pedirles que fueran al templo de esta tierra y corten de raíz el maligno hechizo que nos atormenta. —argumentó Sostenido dándoles unas indicaciones.

— ¿Cómo hacemos eso? —preguntó Andrea expectante.

— Para hacerlo… Deben ir a ver al rey, el único que conoce el camino al templo. —respondió el espectro dándoles una pista clave. — El rey está en las ruinas del castillo de Ikana, esperando la llegada de aquellos que rompan el hechizo. Esa es mi petición final.

— Esta bien, Sostenido. Lo haremos. —accedió Link entendiendo la misión que se les encomendaban.

Fue asi como el fantasma finalmente obtuvo su descanso eterno.

/

 **CAÑON DE IKANA**

Luego de una larga espera, Zero y Mikhail vieron a Link y Andrea salir de la cueva sanos y salvos.

— Link, Andrea, ¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó la peliblanca aliviada.

— Si. Estamos bien. —afirmó Link seguro.

— Se tardaron mucho. —comentó Mikhail en el mismo estado que Zero.

— Es una larga historia, pero ya hemos purificado el rio y ahora solo queda ir al castillo de Ikana. — comentó Andrea mostrando la iniciativa.

— Solo que tenemos que entrar a ver que hay en esa casa de música. —sugirió Link viendo a la niña mirando al rio.

Fue asi como el grupo se dirigió hacia donde estaba la niña, y al intentar hablar con ella, esta se asustó, los miró con enojó y entonces se encerró en la casa.

— ¡Oye! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Solo queremos hablar contigo! —Zero intentó llamarla pero era inútil.

— Ya Zero, la niña no volverá a salir si tocas la puerta asi. —Link le pedia que se detuviera.

La peliblanca a regañadientes dejó de golpear la puerta, en verdad no les gustó que la niña les cerrara la puerta en sus narices, pero eso no era para que se pusiera asi.

Entonces tuvieron que esperar como una media hora hasta que la niña finalmente volvió a salir a revisar el lugar, y esta vez tuvieron que cambiar de planes con respecto de hablar con ella, ahora era revisar la casa y encontrar alguna pista que los ayudara a avanzar.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Link en voz baja, escondidos de la vista de la niña.

— Entraremos a la casa a ver que pista encontramos. —respondió Andrea ideando un plan.

— ¿No me digas que haremos robo a casa habitación? — intuía Zero ante las palabras de la ex androide.

— No vamos a robar precisamente, Zero, solo tomar prestado lo que nos ayude a avanzar. — la corrigió Andrea.

— Me quedaré con Mikhail, vayan ustedes. —les indicó Zero recordando la imposibilidad de entrar para el dragón debido al tamaño de este.

Los elfos asintieron y procedieron a meterse rapido a la casa del molino antes de ser visto por la niña.

/

 **CASA DE LA CAJA DE LA MUSICA.**

Logrando entrar sigilosamente sin ser vistos por la niña, Link y Andrea vieron lo simple y normal que lucía la casa, luego vieron unos escalones por los cuales bajaron.

— Asi que es de donde proviene toda esa música. — dijo Andrea descubriendo unas grandes bocinas colgadas por la pared de la planta baja.

— No sé ustedes pero tengo un mal presentimiento. —les avisó Taya al sentir una presencia maligna en esa zona.

— ¿Qué sucede, Taya? —preguntó Link al respecto.

— Acabo de sentir a alguien encerrado tras ese closet. —aclaró el hada.

Entonces los elfos se miraron, y con la afirmación en la cabeza, los dos procedieron a caminar con cuidado hacia el armario, y justo cuando lo iban a abrir, se les apareció un hombre medio momificado agonizando, alarmando a los presentes.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! —Taya hizo un puchero al ver al tipo asi.

— ¡Parece que ese tipo se está convirtiendo en momia! —comentó Andrea alarmada.

Link también lo estaba, sin embargo, se le vino a la mente la forma que fue curado de la maldición que Skull kid les habia impuesto, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

— Andrea, hay que tocarle la cancion de curación. Solo asi podremos salvar a ese señor. —expresó Link mostrando la iniciativa. — No hay necesidad de matarlo.

Andrea también se acordó de ese suceso y fue entonces cuando los dos entonaron la cancion de curación, liberando al señor pelirrojo del sufrimiento y por ende cayeron dos mascaras de momia frente a ellos.

Es en ese momento cuando el hombre volvió a la normalidad sin rastro alguno de ser una momia.

— ¿Padre? —se escuchó la voz de la niña que había huido de ellos, solo que esta vez no se miraba enojada, sino conmovida por ver a su papá sano. — ¡Padre!

La niña corrió a los brazos de su padre y dejó salir algunas lágrimas de alegría y alivio, los elfos estaban conmovidos por la escena.

— U-Ustedes… ¿Hicieron esto? —la niña les pedía confirmar sus acciones.

Ambos elfos afirmaron con la cabeza dándole a entender que ayudaron a su padre a acabar con su sufrimiento sin siquiera matarlo ni nada.

— Gra-Gracias. —les agradecía entre sollozos aliviada por escuchar su respuesta.

Tras eso, el dúo decidió irse de la casa dejando solos al padre e hija para proseguir con la tarea.

El grupo se disponía a adentrarse en el gran castillo de Ikana, pero habia un problema, las puertas estaban selladas.

— Rayos, no podemos abrirla. —masculló Zero fastidiada.

— Ya le di un gran golpe y no pueden abrirse. —se quejó Mikhail por la misma razon.

— Tiene que haber un atajo… Debe de haber. — comentó Link volteando hacia el otro lado y en eso vio un pozo. — Creo que se me ocurrió un plan.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Link? — preguntó Mikhail.

— Creo que tendremos que explorar ese pozo que está ahí delante. — expresó Link mirando con sospecha el dicho lugar.

— L-Link… ¿No crees que pueden haber fantasmas ahí? —inquirió Mikhail pensando en la sola posibilidad.

— Puede que sí. —respondió el elfo mostrando honestidad.

— Ustedes súbanse por encima de las puertas del castillo, nosotros nos la arreglaremos para entrar también. —declaró Andrea dispuesta a ir con su elfo.

— ¿Están seguros? —Zero les preguntaba por su integridad.

—Nosotros estaremos bien. —Link se mostraba seguro al igual que la peliplateada.

— Buena suerte. Vamos Mikhail. — se despidió Zero mientras comenzaba a volar sobre lo alto del castillo, entrando fácilmente.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 16**


	18. Educación sexual en el pozo

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 17 – EDUCACION SEXUAL EN EL POZO**

/

 **BAJO EL POZO**

Link y Andrea decidieron buscar un atajo para llegar al castillo de Ikana adentrándose en ese pozo con algunas antorchas encendidas lanzando luz tenue, el lugar en si era tenebroso y habían momias bloqueando la puerta.

— Tal vez no nos ataquen si usamos estas mascaras que recogimos en la casa de música. —sugirió la elfa. — ¿Recuerdas que llevaste la capucha de Skull Keeta?

— Si, pero aquí no viven los Starchilds. —contestó Link teniendo dudas.

— Lo sé, más sin embargo no perdemos nada con intentarlo llevando las máscaras. —declaró Andrea poniéndose la máscara de la momia.

Link asintió haciendo lo mismo y entonces procedieron a acercarse a la primera momia que vieron a la derecha.

— Hola, necesitamos pasar. —lo saludó Link de forma casual.

— Dejaame algo… Dejaame algo… Déeejame algo crujiente a lo que le salgan hojas… —pidió la momia que le dieran lo que queria.

— Algo crujiente a lo que le salgan hojas… —murmuró Andrea pensativa.

Fue asi cuando de inmediato dedujo a lo que se refería, y entonces le mostró una habichuela mágica.

— ¡Estooo! ¡estoo! ¡No les guardo rencooor! —afirmó la momia satisfecha por obtener lo que había pedido para la sorpresa de los presentes y así desapareció en llamas haciendo levantar las rejas.

— La puerta se abrió. —dijo Link perplejo.

— ¿Ves? Llevar estas mascaras puestas tiene sus ventajas. — comentó Andrea en tono algo juguetón en el mismo estado. — Vamos.

El dúo atravesó la puerta para adentrarse a la otra habitación con dos momias bloqueando una puerta en cada lado, optaron por el lado derecho en donde la momia les pidió lo siguiente:

— ¡Déeejame algo que resplandezca mucho y se pueda usar como bomba!

— Algo que resplandezca mucho y se usa como bomba… —habló Link pensando en que objeto cabia con lo que la momia les pedía…

— ¿Qué tal si te damos esto? — Andrea le mostró una nuez deku expectante a su reacción.

La momia dio el visto bueno al objeto que le ofrecían y fue asi como los dejó pasar.

Al cruzar la puerta, caminaron unos pasos hasta toparse con otra de las momias pidiéndoles esto:

— ¡Déeejame algo que haga Boom!

— Esto hace boom. —dijo Link ofreciéndole una bomba.

Fue asi como la momia desapareció y entraron a un área grande con unas trampas punzocortantes moviéndose en la cada esquina.

Luego después se les apareció un Poe, un fantasma del tamaño grande dispuesto a enfrentarlos.

— Hace mucho que no mirábamos un fantasma así. — comentó Link listo dejando salir su arco.

— No lo dudes. —respondió Andrea de vuelta.

Los elfos se pusieron atentos ante cualquier acción del fantasma, quien lo primero que hizo fue realizar un ataque giratorio en un intento de golpearlos, cosa que el dúo evitó esquivándolo.

Al momento de que el fantasma se encontraba distraído, Andrea lanzó una flecha logrando efectivamente golpearlo y este despareciera momentáneamente.

— ¡Aquí viene! —avisó la peliplateada al ver al fantasma realizar esa misma acción.

El dúo logró apartarse del ataque de Poe y así lanzarle una flecha repitiendo el mismo proceso hasta abatirlo por completo y hacer aparecer una llama fantasmal.

— Creo que vamos a necesitar esto. —señaló Link recogiendo la llama con una botella vacia.

— ¿No te beberás la botella, verdad? —preguntó Andrea sarcástica.

— ¿Para padecer nauseas? No gracias. —respondió Link arqueando una ceja.

— Eso creí… —finalizó la ex androide mientras dejaban el área.

Fue entonces cuando decidieron volver a la habitación que entraron por medio de las habichuelas mágicas, y entonces se toparon con otra momia pidiéndoles esto:

— ¡Déeejame algo que esté vivo todavía y que pueda nadar!

— Algo que esté vivo todavía y que pueda nadar… — pensó Andrea en voz alta. — Link, ¿Tienes un pez?

— No lo tengo, Andrea, disculpa. — respondió Link después de revisar minuciosamente su inventario y ver que no había ninguna que contuviera ese dicho pez.

— Ya veo, Link, pase lo que pase, no vayas a quitarte la máscara, volveré en un momento. —declaró la peliplateada tocando la canción del vuelo desapareciendo del lugar por medio de las plumas blancas.

/

No tuvieron que pasar más de cinco minutos hasta que la ex androide regresó con el dicho pez en la botella, y otra con leche en caso de que se les pidieran.

— Volví. —dijo Andrea acercándose junto con el elfo hacia la momia.

— ¿Ahora tienen lo que les pedí? —inquirió el tipo.

— Si, aquí está esa cosa que aun nada. — dijo Andrea mostrándole el pez dentro de la botella.

La momia hizo lo mismo al igual que todas las demás con las que negociaban y asi fue como al entrar pasaron por un largo pasillo y entonces se toparon con una momia más al girar a la derecha.

— ¡Déeejame algo que te da una vaca que hay por aquí si le tocas una canción! —les pedía la momia dándoles a entender muy bien de que se trataba.

— ¿Te refieres a esto? — inquirió la elfa mostrándole la botella de leche.

— ¡Ah esto! ¡Esto! ¡No les guardo rencor! —manifestó la momia dándoles el visto bueno agarrando el objeto y asi desapareciendo del lugar.

Al pasar por la puerta, se encontraron con una luz solar proveniente del techo y unas antorchas en cada esquina de la habitación, lo que les llamó la atención es que habia una figura del sol más un bloque del mismo tipo.

— Esas figuras… —comentó Link perplejo.

— Recuerdo que las vimos en el Templo del Espíritu.

— Se supone que debemos darles luz, ¿pero de qué forma? —manifestó el elfo mirando el bloque que bloqueaba lo que podría ser la salida.

— Creo que tendremos que encender la antorchas, tal vez nos brinden algo para poder salir de este terrorífico pozo. —señaló la mujer sacando su arco.

— Bueno, no puede ser tan peor, ¿verdad? —asintió Link ante la declaración de su protectora.

Por medio de las flechas de fuego, encendieron una por una en cada lado y entonces se les apareció un gran cofre rojo en frente de sus ojos, esperaban que les brindaran algo útil para poder continuar con su travesía.

Fue ese momento cuando los dos abrieron el cofre y quedaron perplejos ante los objetos que descubrieron.

— Eso son… —expresó Link mostrando sorpresa.

— Son escudos de espejo… Y son tres. —señaló Andrea sabiendo muy bien de que se trataban esos objetos.

— Estoy seguro de que Zero va a querer uno. —dijo el elfo poniéndose el suyo por la espalda.

— Lógicamente. —coincidió Andrea haciendo lo mismo y sacando el de Zero.

Ya con los nuevos escudos en su poder, ambos fueron a reflejar la luz hacia la figura solar y el bloque desapareciéndolo y a la vez haciendo aparecer una escalera por la que subirían.

Sin embargo, Link comenzó a sentir erección sin darse cuenta de que la ex androide lo había visto.

— ¿Pasa algo Link? —preguntó Andrea poniendo nervioso al elfo.

— No-No… Estoy bien, Andrea, subamos, ¿no? —tartamudeó Link tratando de que se le bajara la dureza.

Aunque Link negara lo obvio, Andrea sabía muy bien de que se trataba, y no era tanto precisamente porque Zero le metiera ideas pervertidas, sino algo porque ella misma había visto en secreto sin que su protegido lo supiera…

Estaba consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer juntos era una locura, era como una línea delgada que nunca debían de cruzar, pero dado a que Link comenzaba a experimentar cosas que casi la mayoría de los adolescentes hacen, mejor decidió arriesgarse a pesar de todo, aunque de forma sutil.

Andrea decidió subir por las escaleras moviendo sus caderas de forma sugerente de manera que su protegido viera su trasero a través de la falda con otros ojos.

Link no podía evitar ver a su chica de otro modo, la calentura le comenzó a invadir y la necesidad de toquetearle las caderas también, aunque luchaba para que esa tentación desapareciera.

— Sigues tú, Link. —lo llamó la elfa para que se subiera.

A duras penas, el chico caminó intentando ocultar la erección lo más que podía, Link se ponía cada vez más nervioso a medida que se subía en la escalera, por un lado, quería experimentar lo que Zero había mencionado antes, pero por el otro lado era incorrecto lo que iba a hacer con la mujer que fue su protectora y madre desde el primer día.

Con la ayuda de su protectora, Link logró subir la escalera, sin embargo sintió como esta lo jaló hacia ella quedando en una posición comprometedora mirándose el uno al otro.

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue que Link vio una mano posando sobre un pecho de su protectora, sonrojándose el rostro y quitando la mano pensando en la reacción que Andrea hiciera.

— ¡Lo siento, Andrea! ¡Fue sin querer! —se disculpaba el elfo mostrándose asustado por la acción.

— No pasa nada Link, tu tacto lo sentí agradable… — respondió Andrea volviendo a poner su mano en el mismo lugar, comenzando a calentar el ambiente.

— A-Andrea… —expresó el mencionado extrañado por su actitud, y a la vez agarrando el gusto por las acciones de su protectora.

El tacto de los senos de su protectora era suave y placentero por lo que el chico sin culpa puso otra mano en el mismo lugar haciendo que la mujer lanzara unos suaves gemidos.

— Tienes las manos de un ángel… —le comentó Andrea haciendo esos sonidos eróticos. —Que agradable…

— ¿No e-estas enojada? — preguntó Link ya un poco más calmado.

— No estoy enojada… Ah… Lo estaría si te viéramos con alguien más aparte de nosotras… —declaró la elfa justo antes de plantarle un beso en los labios sorprendiendo a su muchacho. —Y sobre todo un hombre sin escrúpulos me manoseara de mala gana.

Link estaba sorprendido por la súbdita acción de su protectora, ¿Qué quería decir con que se enojaría si viera a Link con alguien más? ¿Quién era la segunda persona a que se refería?

Link correspondió su beso y fue así que de un momento al otro fue puesto contra la pared, después de besarse, separaron sus labios para recuperar el aire.

— A-Andrea… —Link intentaba decir algo entre gemidos cuando fue callado con un dedo en sus labios por su protectora.

— Está bien Link, desde que vi como Zero te chupaba el pene… No pude evitar sentirme muy caliente, y masturbarme pensando en ti… —declaró la mencionada sintiendo que la calentura la invadía. — Yo sé que está muy mal lo que estoy haciendo contigo, pero simplemente no puedo reprimir las ganas de sentir lo que se llama placer. ¿No has sentido lo mismo en estos días?

Eso puso a Link de sorpresa, jamás se le había pasado por la mente ese asunto en particular antes de conocer a su protectora, nunca tuvo esa clase de experiencia hasta que Zero apareció.

Era cierto que en el fondo, Link quería tocar a su chica pero como no tenía experiencia, le entraba el gran temor de tal vez equivocarse y no complacer de todo bien a su pareja.

— Lo he sentido, Andrea, pero por respeto preferí aguantar las ganas. —respondió Link el motivo por la cual no se atrevía a tocarla.

— Ya veo, tengo que confesarte algo, y prométeme que no te vas a molestar. —dijo Andrea preparándose para la reacción de este.

— Ya sé que has cometido crueldad y media antes… —manifestó Link recordando su oscuro pasado.

— No, no es precisamente eso Link… El punto es… Que hablé con Devola y Popola en secreto sobre lo nuestro, y entonces me dieron un libro erotico, uno en donde muestran las posiciones que toda pareja usa para tener a lo que se le llama 'sexo'. —manifestó Andrea sonrojando a Link de más. —Entonces me puse a leerlo a escondidas, y justo cuando llamabas para entrar a mi casa en el bosque Kokiri… de inmediato lo escondí debajo de la cama.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Andrea? —lo interrogó Link pasmado rozando sus rostro con el de su elfa.

— Porque no quería perturbarte la infancia, Link. —explicó la mencionada comenzando a excitarse poco a poco. —Quería que llevaras una vida normal como cualquier persona… Pero siempre supe que experimentarías estas cosas que te están pasando…

— Con que es eso… —Link empezaba a entender cada palabra que la peliplateada decía. — Espero que no te enojes por lo que te voy a decir pero, no pude evitar masturbarme pensando en ti. Si Zero no hubiera aparecido…

Andrea volvió a posar sus labios con los de su elfo para tranquilizarlo, lo importante fue que Link se quitara ese peso de encima.

 **[ADVERTENCIA: LEMON]**

— Que bueno que me lo dijiste… Porque te amo, Link… —declaró Andrea su amor besándolo en el cuello, haciéndolo gemir.

— Y yo a ti… —respondió Link entre gemidos tocando el trasero de su chica.

— Quiero aclarar… que es nuestra primera vez, Link… — expresó la mujer entre besos. — Los dos somos vírgenes, pero podemos aprender juntos…

Fue asi como Andrea decidió recordar lo que habia leído en ese libro que las gemelas le otorgaron, para empezar, comenzó a manosear a su hombre su torso, hasta llegar a la entrepierna y sentir la dureza.

— Wow… Sí que te endureciste, ¿verdad? —dijo la mujer esbozando una sonrisa seductora.

Andrea entonces decidió abrirse la camiseta verde y la cota de malla revelando sus medianos senos pasmando a Link.

— Esos son los senos que toda mujer poseemos. —comentó Andrea haciendo que su elfo tomara uno de sus pechos para sentir placer.

Link se miraba muy embobado mirando y sintiendo los pechos de su protectora, era la primera vez que tocaba a una chica y que mejor que su protectora que lo había estado ayudando a crecer como todo un guerrero.

De repente Link sintió como Andrea lo abrazaba contra uno de sus senos.

— Chúpamelos… Succióname las tetas… —le pedía la protectora entre gemidos indicándole como.

Link empezó a succionar los pezones con la ayuda de su elfa, lo hacía de forma un poco torpe, pero gracias a que Andrea no daba señales de quejarse ni nada, Link comenzó a ganar confianza y a continuar succionando los senos con maestría haciendo que Andrea gimiera ya en voz alta de placer.

Fue en ese momento cuando la mujer logró dejar salir el miembro erecto de su elfo al aire.

— Link… Déjame probar tu miembro una vez más… —le rogó Andrea mirándolo con lujuria en el rostro.

Sabiendo muy bien lo que venía a continuación, Link accedió a dejar que su mujer tomara la iniciativa metiendo el miembro en sus labios, a diferencia de la primera vez en el pantano, Link no sentía tanta vergüenza, sino el sumo placer que su propia protectora le daba.

— Ah… Andrea… Tu lengua se siente bien… —gemía el chico muy excitado.

La ex androide hacia lo que indicaba ese dicho libro, pero aparte lo hacía por puro morbo y placer, la chica seguía subiendo y bajando su rostro mientras seguía dándole el mejor de los placeres orales como podía.

— ¿Te gusta, Link? ¿Te gusta mucho más que como Zero te lo chupaba? —le interrogaba Andrea mientras disfrutaba el pene de su protegido.

— ¡S-Si! ¡Eres muy buena! —respondió Link gimiendo sin vergüenza alguna.

Fue asi como Andrea comenzó a meter la velocidad en la labor placentera, entonces Link comenzó sentir espasmos y comprendía más o menos lo que pasaría a continuación.

— ¡And-Andrea! ¡Creo que me voy a correr! —advirtió Link resistiendo lo más que podía para no venirse.

— Hazlo… ¡Vente en mi boca! —pidió la ex androide que no se contuviera.

Tal como Andrea le habia dicho, Link se vino en la boca de su protectora lanzando una cierta cantidad de chorros viscosos de semen en la cavidad bucal.

La mujer sintió un gran gusto por ese líquido blanco que se lo terminó pasando, mas también se tragó una cantidad restante que no habia alcanzado a pasar por los labios.

— Delicioso… Eres todo un semental, Link. —lo elogió Andrea satisfecha.

— No pensé que fueras a ser toda una experta… —respondió Link sonriente por el comentario.

— Solo hago lo que el li-libro me dice, ¿De acuerdo? —tartamudeó Andrea en modo tsundere.

La elfa entonces se bajó la ropa interior revelando su ya humeda vagina haciendo que Link comenzara a sentirse más excitado que de costumbre mirándole medio 'desnuda', era la primera vez que veía la vagina de una mujer.

— Esta es la vagina que tenemos las mujeres… —explicó Andrea abriendo sus labios mayores.

— A-Andrea… ¿Pu-puedo pedirte algo? —preguntó Link medio nervioso.

— ¿Qué Link?

— ¿Me dé-dejas hacerte lo mismo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste conmigo? —argumentó el elfo mostrando curiosidad.

— C-Claro, Link… Solo trátala bien… Es un área muy delicada. — Andrea le dio permiso para que Link le dara el mismo placer que ella misma le brindaba.

En ese momento, el elfo se acercó lentamente hacia la intimidad, y siguiendo las indicaciones de su chica, Link metió su lengua dentro de las paredes vaginales, lógicamente era algo torpe para ser su primera vez.

— ¿Lo-lo hago mal, Andrea? — preguntó Link mientras lamia de esa forma.

— N-No, Link, lo haces bien… ¡Ah! —respondía la mencionada cuando de pronto sintió la lengua adentrarse de mas en las vías vaginales. — ¡Justo ahí!

Andrea comenzó a presionar la cabeza de Link contra su sexo mientras este lamia su intimidad adquiriendo poco a poco experiencia en ese ámbito sexual complaciendo a su chica de alguna forma.

Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando Link sintió como un pequeño caramelo y al momento de lamerlo, los gemidos de la ex androide empezaron a tornarse fuertes.

— ¡Link! ¡Eso es! ¡Lámeme el clítoris! —gritaba Andrea incitándolo entre gemidos.

El elfo hizo lo que le decía, las piernas de la mujer comenzaban a temblar a medida que se sumía en el mar de placer que su hombre le brindaba de no mantener su agarre en la cabeza de este.

Andrea sentía una maravillosa y espectacular sensación en todo ser por lo que ya no le importaba si alguien escuchaba sus gemidos.

— ¡Link…! ¡Creo que no resisti- Ahh! —fue lo último que dijo Andrea antes de llegar al orgasmo dejando fluir sus jugos vaginales en la boca de su querido elfo.

Link tragó a duras penas lo que se bebía de su mujer y después alejó su cabeza de la intimidad para mirarla a los ojos.

— L-Lo siento. —se disculpaba Link creyendo que la había lastimado.

— No te disculpes… Me has hecho sentir muy bien… —declaró Andrea esbozándole una cálida sonrisa haciéndole ver que no le había hecho nada malo en lo absoluto.

— ¿De verdad?

— De verdad, Link. Ahora la parte final de este 'entrenamiento'. —manifestó la elfa rozando sus partes íntimas con las de su pareja. —Un hombre y una mujer se unen para formar un solo ser, ¿estás listo?

Link asintió con la cabeza ante la proposición, no habia marcha atrás ante lo que iban a hacer, ya tomaron su decisión y fue entonces cuando Andrea se insertó el pene dentro de su vagina lanzando un pequeño quejido de dolor al sentir como se adentraba en su ser y lo que asustó a Link fue ver como una pequeña y leve cantidad de sangre se escurría de la intimidad de su amada.

— ¡Pe-Perdóname! ¡No fue mi intención! —se disculpaba alarmado.

— E-Es normal, Link… A casi a todas las mujeres nos pasa eso cuando dejamos de ser vírgenes… Ah… —argumentó Andrea lanzando gemidos eróticos.

Fue a partir de ese momento cuando ambos dejaron de ser vírgenes y mandaron al diablo la castidad que se les habían imputado en el reino de Hyrule, a decir verdad Zero tenia razon en ya no reprimir sus ganas de complacerse el uno al otro.

— ¡Si…! ¡Eres muy bueno…! —gimió la peliplateada haciendo sentadillas a velocidad lenta tomándose las manos de su elfo. — ¡Aprendes muy rápido!

— ¡Eres u-una excelente profe-fesora, Andrea! —dijo Link entrecortado emitiendo gemidos de placer.

Andrea sintió como el dolor desaparecía para luego convertirse en placer con las sentadillas que fue haciendo, fue asi como Link comenzó a hacer de su parte ayudándola a subir y bajar las caderas.

— ¡Asi…! ¡Asi Link! ¡Complace a tu querida elfa! —Andrea le imploraba gimiendo eróticamente.

La peliplateada abrazó a su elfo besándose mientras poco a poco la penetración comenzaba a subir la velocidad de manera uniforme a medida que ambos aprendían a complacerse el uno al otro. En ese momento Link tomó sin pudor las nalgas de su novia, ya perdiendo el miedo que lo invadía hace tiempo.

— ¡Tu pene se siente muy bien…! ¡Me estás haciendo sentir mujer! — Andrea gemía sin pudor alguno.

— ¡Tu vagina la siento apretada…! —siseaba Link mientras metia y sacaba su miembro de la intimidad de su chica.

— ¡Es que me haces sentir también…! —comentaba Andrea al borde de la locura. — ¡Ohh! ¡Creo que me vendré pronto!

— ¡También yo! ¡No lo resisto más! —le avisó Link comenzando a sentir espasmos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡Vente…! ¡Dispara tu semen dentro de mí! ¡Link! —le imploraba la chica que ya no se retuviera.

Después de hacer el amor unos minutos más, ambos llegaron a un estruendoso y gran orgasmo con Link derramando su esencia dentro de su elfa, quien fluía sus jugos vaginales desde su intimidad.

 **[FIN DEL LEMON]**

— Eso fue increíble… —articuló Andrea satisfecha descansando sobre el torso de su chico.

— Ni que lo digas… Aunque sí cruzamos la línea, ¿Qué pensará la gente de Hyrule? —respondió Link en el mismo estado viéndose preocupado por la opinión de esas personas.

— No creo que a nadie le importe eso, Link. Lo hecho, lo hecho está. — comentó Andrea posando sus labios con los de su hombre. — ¿Recuerdas al tipo que se habia adueñado del rancho de Malon?

— ¿Ingo?

— Recuerdo perfectamente que tomaste la iniciativa para no dejar que ese bueno para nada me secuestrara y me hiciera cosas horribles, desde ese momento he sabido que eres un buen hombre con el que quiero estar el resto de mis días. —declaró Andrea sus sentimientos asombrando a su elfo.

— Andrea…

— He sido tu protectora durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora nos protegeremos los unos a los otros a partir de este momento, como una pareja que somos, y junto a Zero… ¿Qué te parece?

Eso le cayó de sorpresa a Link, su ahora novia le había declarado su amor más sin embargo involucró a Zero, no estaría de todo mal tener lo que podrían ser sus dos novias o algo parecido.

— Por mí encantado, Andrea. — accedió Link besando a su chica en los labios.

La mujer correspondió el beso y asi estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que separaron sus labios para recuperar algo de aire.

— Creo que ya es tiempo de continuar con la travesía, ¿no crees? —comentó Andrea recordando terminar con la misión pendiente.

— Es cierto, lo olvidé, hay que irnos. —Link reconocía que se había distraído con ella haciendo sus 'cosas'.

Los dos elfos se vistieron de vuelta, ya sin pudor alguno en verse el uno al otro como antes, de inmediato procedieron a subirse la escalera del pozo y alcanzar la superficie juntos.

En ese momento, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al momento de respirar el aire de afuera.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 17**


	19. Las Ruinas de ikana

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 18 – LAS RUINAS DE IKANA**

 **PRIMER DIA – 1:15 DE LA MAÑANA – EL ANTIGUO CASTILLO DE IKANA**

/

Link y Andrea se adentraron en el pozo para intentar encontrar una ruta alternativa que los llevara hacia el castillo de Ikana, en algun lado se encontraron con unos tres escudos de espejo que les ayudó a hallar la salida de ese tenebroso lugar no sin antes de cruzar la línea y entonces hacer el amor.

Se subieron por la escalera y al alcanzar la cima, se toparon con una sorpresota que no esperaban.

— ¡¿Zero?! ¡¿Mikhail?! —Link se mostraba sorprendido por el rostro y la forma que la mencionada les echaba un ojo.

— ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —inquirió Andrea en el mismo tono.

— Pues los estuvimos esperando y juzgando por esos 'soniditos' que ustedes hicieron pues supimos que encontraron la ruta. —declaró Zero haciendo que los elfos se pusieran como piedra.

— Tu… ¿Tu nos oíste? — le inquirió Link sonrojado por la declaración.

— Te ves muy tierno cuando te pones así… —comentó Zero sacando una sonrisa medio pervertida tocándole un poco la barbilla. — Sí que te has adelantado Andrea.

— Pasó lo que tenía que pasar y los dos dejamos de ser vírgenes, ¿Cómo la ves?

— ¿Acaso eran vírgenes?

— Lo éramos, hasta ahora.

— Que bueno que tomaron mi consejo, ya deben de haber quedado satisfechos después tener sexo. ¿No es verdad? —declaró Zero mirando de reojo a Link.

Link y Andrea asintieron a duras penas admitiendo sus acciones, para la sonrisa de la peliblanca, quien muy en el fondo tenía un asunto pendiente con el elfo, a solas.

— De acuerdo, estamos afuera de todas esas ruinas del que podría ser todo el castillo de Ikana, ahora que todos estamos aquí, resolvamos ese misterio de una vez por todas. —dijo Zero tomando la iniciativa.

— Toma, esto te va a servir de mucho. — Link le obsequiaba el escudo de espejo que encontraron en el pozo.

— Esto es… —Zero se quedaba perpleja por el objeto, viéndose a sí misma.

— Es un escudo de espejo, Zero. —le aclaró Andrea. —Con eso te vas a defender.

— Gracias, muchachos. —agradeció la peliblanca logrando ponérselo en la espalda.

El grupo decidió adentrarse en las ruinas del castillo de Ikana, adentro del castillo, entonces vieron a unos seres que los elfos supieron identificar bien, pero habia algo raro.

— ¿Shades? ¿Qué hacen aquí bailando? —dijo Link extrañado por su comportamiento.

— Buena pregunta, ¿Qué les habrá pasado para que se les suceda eso? —secundó Andrea en el mismo estado.

— Ni idea, pero eliminémoslos del mapa. —sentenció el elfo sacando su espada.

Entonces el grupo eliminó a los shades sin que estos opusieran resistencia y por ende desaparecieron del mapa.

Vieron dos ojos interruptores colgados en cada columna, Link y Zero dispararon una flecha en ambos ojos para poder abrir las dos puertas en cada lado.

— ¿Por dónde iremos? —preguntó Mikhail al ver los dos caminos.

Ambos se debatieron por cual camino tomarían, dado a que sabían a ciencia cierta que pasarían por la otra puerta más adelante.

— Iremos por la derecha. —declaró Andrea tomando la decisión.

— A ver que nos encontramos. —finalizó Zero justo antes de cruzar por esa puerta.

Cruzaron por la puerta de la derecha descubriendo un suelo con lava que les impedían avanzar y un interruptor de cristal.

Lo que hicieron fue lo siguiente: Mikhail, bajo las indicaciones de Zero, voló hacia el interruptor que estaba en medio del suelo de lava, al presionarlo, la siguiente puerta fue abierta.

Despues, Zero corrió por medio de la habitación cuando de pronto vio una flor deku y de inmediato, por instinto se transformó por medio de la máscara, justo al hundirse el suelo con lava se vino hacia abajo, asustando a los presentes.

— ¡Zero! —exclamaron todos alarmados.

— ¡Maldicion! ¡Fue aplastada! —masculló Link con los ojos más abiertos, pero inesperadamente el suelo dañino se levantó por medio del lanzamiento de la flor.

Zero emergió de la flor haciendo que el suelo de lava se levantara de nuevo y asi poder continuar con la 'carretita' hacia la puerta asombrando los presentes.

— ¡Muchachos! ¡Transfórmense en deku en cuanto vean la flor en frente! —les indicó la ex entonadora al llegar a la puerta.

Los elfos asintieron y procedieron a levantar nuevamente el suelo dañino y asi proseguir las indicaciones de Zero hasta llegar a la puerta.

Al cruzar la puerta llegaron a la siguiente habitación con unas minas colgadas y unas Skulltulas en algunos lados de la zona.

— ¿Cómo cruzaremos la puerta? —preguntó Mikhail al ver que no habia mucho camino al frente.

— Hay un interruptor a un lado. — dijo Link volteando hacia la izquierda. — Pero está lejos.

— A ver… Capaz y puede haber una plataforma invisible por la que puedas saltar. — Andrea sacaba la lupa de la verdad para revisar a zona. — Link, encontré la plataforma.

La elfa le prestó su lupa y Link efectivamente descubrió el camino invisible para poder presionar el interruptor y asi abrir la puerta, ahora lo siguiente era abrirse paso para salir.

Link se encargó de las arañas que colgaban en la parte de la columna izquierda, mientras que Zero y Andrea se encargaron la ultima Skulltula y las minas explosivas.

Subieron por las escaleras para finalmente salir afuera en la parte de arriba del castillo solo para encontrarse con otro garo que hizo lo del siempre, y predeciblemente saliendo derrotado por ellos.

— Para contrarrestar la rabia del rey del castillo de Ikana, quemen aquello que interrumpe la luz y dirijan los rayos sagrados hacia el rey. —los aconsejaba el garo justo antes de desaparecer de la vista.

— Quemar aquello lo que interrumpe la luz… ¿A que se refiere? —dijo Zero reflexiva.

— Buena pregunta. —respondió Link admitiendo no saber nada al respecto.

Enfrente de ellos habian un interruptor, estaba en una de las columnas altas del castillo.

Link entonces se aproximó hacia el interruptor y al presionarlo, un bloque en el lado derecho se apartó revelando un agujero, Zero y los demás fueron a revisar el lugar para descubrir lo que pasó.

— ¿Viste eso? —preguntó Mikhail perplejo.

— Seguro que en la otra puerta hay mas cosas que descubrir. —manifestó Zero deduciendo lo que había detrás de ese agujero.

— Exacto, vayamos por ese lado. —declaró Andrea lista.

Tras escuchar la señal del grupo, Link bajó junto con los demás para volver a entrar en el castillo y esta vez cruzar la puerta de la derecha.

Fue asi como se encontraron con varias cosas; una luz brillante que golpeaba en la parte central de la habitación, un Floormaster y un bloque con la cara del sol.

— Esa cosa nos puede agarrar, hay que ser precavidos. — indicó Link desenvainando su arsenal junto a las demás.

La mano tenebrosa se tornó verde con la intención de embestirlos sin embargo, usando la experiencia que habian tenido antes, los elfos se protegieron con el escudo, aprovechando que estaba paralizado, todo el grupo se puso a darle una golpiza que hizo que el Floormaster se dividiera en tres pequeños pedazos.

— Dense prisa, va a regresar a la normalidad. —indicó la ex androide cargando y matando a una de las manitas.

Link, Zero y Mikhail asintieron y asi abatieron a las manos restantes, al momento de colocarse en la luz proveniente del techo, sus escudos comenzaron a brillar.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? Sus escudos. —dijo Mikhail asombrado por la forma que la luz reflejaba sus escudos de espejo.

— Es verdad, sus escudos parecen alumbrar el lugar. —coincidió Zero en el mismo estado.

— Si quieres puedes alumbrar la luz hacia ese bloque. —sugirió Link señalando la dicha figura enfrente de ellos.

Zero sacó su escudo y dirigió la luz reflejante hacia el bloque que les reveló un nuevo camino hacia las escaleras, el cual estaba repleto de los shades bailando de la misma forma.

El grupo subió por ese tramo hasta llegar hacia una puerta, y al entrar se toparon con un Wizrobe en un cuarto grande.

La táctica era la misma, solo usaron las flechas para disparar a la criatura y como era de esperarse, el tipo creo unos clones para despistarlos pero con la ayuda de Taya, lograron abatir al tipo y ahora si proceder a salir de la zona.

Caminaron por ese lado en donde estaba el hoyo, de pronto se toparon con una gran grieta circular.

— ¿Qué es esa grieta? —preguntó Mikhail en su usual tono infantil.

— SI no mal recuerdo ese es el techo del cuarto principal… —dijo Link reflexivo recordando haber visto el techo.

— Tendremos que romper esa grieta, Mikhail, ¿podrias destrozarla? —le propuso Andrea.

— ¡Déjenmelo a mi! —afirmó Mikhail animado.

El dragón aterrizó de forma muy brutal sobre la grieta, destrozándola en el proceso y por ende, cayendo en la habitación principal.

— ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Me dolio! ¡Me doliooo! —Mikhail hizo un puchero quejándose de dolor graciosamente.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Link por su estado.

— ¡Si! ¡Aunque si me lastime una pata! —contestó el dragón en el mismo tono.

A decir verdad, Mikhail no se miraba gravemente lastimado como para dejarlo incapacitado. Los tres se tiraron por el gran hoyo cayendo donde estaba el dragón blanco.

— Vamos Mikhail, arriba. —Zero le pedia que se levantara.

Andrea reflejó la luz proveniente del techo que Mikhail recién habia destrozado en el bloque abriéndoles un nuevo camino.

— Vamos. — indicó Link yendo por ese dicho camino.

En el camino se encontraron lo que podría ser la última puerta del calabozo.

— ¿No tienen un presentimiento de que alguien podrían esperarnos tras esa puerta? —preguntó Zero con sospecha.

— Probablemente, todos sentimos lo mismo. —afirmó Link coincidiendo con ella.

Todos asintieron y fue asi como cruzaron la puerta para toparse con una habitación muy grande y espaciosa.

— Esto parece ser una sala de trono… —comentó Mikhail al respecto.

— Entonces puede que sea la sala en donde estaría el rey de este castillo, ¿pero en donde está? — manifestó Link extrañado por la ausencia de éste.

— No bajen la guardia, probablemente sean fantasmas también. —advirtió Andrea atenta.

Caminaban unos pasos disponiéndose a revisar la cámara de trono cuando de pronto todo empezó a temblar.

— Oh, ustedes, insolentes, que han traido esa despreciable luz a una tierra tan oscura como Ikana… —se escuchó una voz misteriosa alertando a los presentes.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —inquirió Link intentando ver al responsable.

— Mis sirvientes han caído sin honor ante la luz que los guía… —seguía hablando esa misteriosa y macabra voz.

— ¡Miren! ¡Las ventanas se están cerrando! — avisó Mikhail al ver que las cortinas las cubrían, dejando todo el cuarto en casi toda la oscuridad y luz tenue verde.

— Sin embargo, niñitos… —manifestó la misma voz misteriosa que resultó ser un esqueleto con apariencia de un rey que estaba sentado en medio de los otros dos quien también tenian el mismo aspecto. —La oscuridad en la que viven mis sirvientes es efímera.

— Ellos son… —articuló Andrea sospechando de ellos.

— Deben verlo con sus propios ojos, señoritos… para saber lo que es la verdadera oscuridad. —sentenció el esqueleto parándose de la silla desafiándolos a la pelea.

Link y los demás salieron al ataque contras los sirvientes, como el cuarto estaba medio oscuro, la batalla no era fácil para ellos, los sirvientes tenian la ventaja por esa misma razón cuando de pronto la elfa recordó lo que un garo les dijo.

— _Para contrarrestar la rabia del rey del castillo de Ikana, quemen aquello que interrumpe la luz y dirijan los rayos sagrados hacia el rey._

— Aquello que interrumpe la luz… —pensó Andrea recordando lo que el garo les habia dicho momentos antes.

La mencionada se quitó al sirviente regordete de encima con una maniobra que lo mandó volando lejos y corrió hacia Mikhail.

— ¡Quema las cortinas! ¡Tienes que quemas todas las cortinas! — le pidió Andrea que hiciera esa acción.

— ¡No dejaré que lo hagas! —el sirviente gordo corría a impedirlo.

— ¡Tu estas luchando conmigo! — Andrea impidió que molestara al dragón. — ¡Ahora Mikhail! ¡Quémalas!

— ¡No! —exclamaba el sirviente flaco mientras lidiaba con Zero y Link.

Mikhail hizo lo que la mujer le dijo y entonces se puso a quemar las cortinas haciendo que la luz se traspasara las ventanas y asi iluminara toda la habitación, para la sorpresa y pavor del esqueleto mayor.

— ¡No es posible! —exclamaba el tipo poniendo las manos sobre la cabeza muy impactado. — ¡Ya verán, bastardos!

Los esqueletos estaban tan llenos de rabia que trataron de cortarlos a todos en dos a diestra y siniestra pero Link y Zero les dio un gran espadazo que lo empezó a debilitar y una gran estocada de parte de la peliblanca lo tumbó a suelo y entonces inadvertidamente reflejó la luz haciendo que este desapareciera en llamas para su sorpresa. Entonces se le ocurrió un plan.

— ¡Muchachos! ¡Refléjenle la luz! ¡Asi lo abatirán! —les indicó la ex entonadora.

Link y Andrea asintieron y entonces procedieron a abaratar al esqueleto flaco con todo lo que tenían, el esqueleto estuvo forcejeando muy fuerte con los elfos, Andrea bloqueó el espadazo con su propio arsenal y Link aprovechó para darle una fuerte estocada que derribó al esqueleto.

Le reflejaron la luz acabando asi con el rival, fue ese momento cuando el esqueleto mayor se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a darles una larga y difícil batalla.

Fue así como toda la bola cargó contra el esqueleto agarrándose a golpes y espadas entre ambos lados, el esqueleto lanzó un gas venenoso proveniente de la boca haciendo que Link y los demás se alejaran rápido al momento de sentir molestias en los huesos.

El esqueleto mayor dio un salto llegando hacia donde estaba el grupo, Mikhail se le ocurrió abalanzarse encima del esqueleto y morderle quebrando su brazo izquierdo, pero este no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y se quitó al dragón de encima mediante un espadazo.

— ¡Jamas me derrotarán, escorias! — rugió el tipo lleno de rabia.

Link, Andrea, Zero y Mikhail lo flanqueaban en todas partes, no obstante, el esqueleto se las arregló para tumbar a los cuatro, pero Mikhail le escupió fuego justo en la cara haciendo que el esqueleto se tambaleara quemándose en llamas.

En eso los demás vieron la oportunidad y entre los tres le dieron una fuerte estocada justo en la clavícula derribándolo. Link rápidamente reflejó la luz hacia el tipo quemándolo en llamas y asi acabando con su vida.

— Era un tipo duro… —jadeaba Zero de cansancio.

— Y muy difícil… —secundaba Link cuando de la nada apareció la cabeza flotante del esqueleto flaco dándoles una mirada medio asesina cuando de un momento a otro apareció el sirviente regordete.

— ¡A un lado, idiota! ¡Me estas bloqueando! ¡Todavia puedo vencerlos! —farfulló el tipo fastidiado.

— ¡¿Blo…Bloqueandote?! ¡La razon por la que nos han ganado es que eres un completo inútil! ¡No me culpes de eso! —replicó el sirviente flaco en el mismo estado.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vuelve a decirme eso delante de mi huesuda cara!

— ¿Asi en verdad se llevan esos dos? —se preguntó Link extrañándose por su actitud.

— No lo dudes, Link. —intuía Andrea en el mismo estado.

— ¡Inutil! ¡Inutil! ¡Inutil! ¡Inutil! —farfullaba el esqueleto flaco teniendo una guerra de palabras con su compañero, realmente se portaban como niños que se peleaban por cualquier tontería.

— ¡Ya cállate, imbécil! —gruñó el otro esqueleto igual de enfadado. — No me mires. Antiguamente me consideraban el mejor espadachín de toda Ikana…

— ¿El mejor espadachín de toda Ikana? ¿Tu? Inúutil. —se burlaba el esqueleto flaco haciendo que al otro se le subiera mas los humos.

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir? —Link pedía permiso para retirarse.

— Seria lo mejor, vámonos… —accedía Andrea cuando escucharon a los esqueletos retarse.

— ¡Saca tu arma! — lo desafió el esqueleto regordete.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Que saques tu arma, cabrón!

— ¡¿Y cómo?!

Fue asi como ambos esqueletos intercambiaron todo tipo de insultos y agresiones verbales, el grupo de Link se disponía a irse medio fastidiados cuando de pronto escucharon una voz que les llamó la atención.

— ¡Basta ya! ¡Que idiotas! —esa voz era del mismo esqueleto mayor que habían derrotado momentos antes, para su sorpresa.

— Ese hombre… —dijo Link poniéndose en posición de ataque por si las dudas.

— ¿Es que aun no lo entienden? —el esqueleto mayor los regañaba a sus súbditos por sus tonterías. El reino está en ruinas y nosotros hemos quedado en este estado… ¿No es estúpido que pequeñas peleas como esta sean las culpables de todo?

Tras ser regañados, los dos súbditos desaparecieron del lugar, dirigiéndose al descanso eterno.

— Creer en sus amigos y perdonar sus defectos… Son sentimientos que han desaparecido de nuestros corazones. —dijo el esqueleto ya un poco más calmado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que ocurriera algo asi? —cuestionó Andrea intrigada.

— Todo ocurrió cuando alguien abrió las puertas de esa Torre de Piedra. —respondió el esqueleto dándoles a entender que fue obra de Skull Kid.

— Ese enmascarado, realmente no tiene escrúpulos, no dudo que One se le haya unido. —comentó Zero teniendo una gran corazonada.

— Ustedes que han traido la luz a la oscuridad, Soy el rey el reino de Ikana, Igos du Ikana.

— ¿Usted es el rey de este lugar? —Zero le pedia confirmar su identidad, a lo que el mencionado les afirmó con la cabeza.

— El maleficio lanzado contra nosotros se ha desvanecido gracias a la luz que ustedes trajeron. Para devolver la luz verdadera a esta tierra, deben sellar las puertas de la Torre de piedra. Allí soplan los vientos de la oscuridad. —les explicaba Igos unos detalles sumamente importantes. — Pero ese lugar es una fortaleza impenetrable. Ni siquiera cientos de soldados de mi reino podrían alcanzar la cima.

— Puede contar con nosotros para lo que se necesita. —declaró Link dispuesto a cumplir con ese reto.

— Es demasiado para que unos cuantos se embarquen en tal desafío. —Igos le hizo ver los riesgos que conllevaba esa mision. — Y por eso… Les concedo un soldado que no tiene corazón.

Fue asi como Igos du Ikana entonó una canción que les seria esencial más adelante, Link y los demás sacaron sus respectivos instrumentos musicales para tocar la melodía.

Esa canción fue la elegía al vacío, en ese preciso momento unas misteriosas figuras se manifestaron detrás de ellos, creándose lo que era un clon de sí mismos.

Al igual que el de Link, la figura de Andrea era de la misma forma que cuando era una Androide de los YoRHa. Y la de Zero era cuando esta llevaba su vida como una asesina despiadada con la flor en un ojo.

— Son iguales a nosotros… —comentó Link sorprendido por el poder de la cancion.

— Estos soldados sin corazón son sus copias exactas. Unas estatuas que aparecerán cuando lo ordene su canción. —declaró Igos justo antes de desaparecer finalmente no sin antes de darles un último mensaje. — En mi reino… Hagan que brille la luz de la justicia…

Todo el grupo se quedó pensando por unos minutos hasta que Andrea rompió el silencio.

— Creo que ya tenemos la forma de adentrarnos en esa torre, ¿Qué haremos después de liberar Ikana de la oscuridad?

— Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Recuerdan la forma que volvimos al amanecer de dia uno? —indagó Zero recordando la forma que volvían en el tiempo.

— Recuerdo que la luna casi se estrellaba y casi perdemos la vida… Si los tres tocamos la canción del tiempo… ¡Quizás podemos explorar y conocer a más gente de Termina! —comentó Link entusiasmado.

— La canción nos devuelve al momento de que pisamos la ciudad reloj la primera vez, asi que tenemos el flujo del tiempo a nuestro favor, asi podremos ir a enfrentar a Skull Kid y a One cuando estemos sumamente preparados. —manifestaba la peliplateada decidida.

Fue asi como todos unieron sus manos, jurándose lealtad y algo mas que la amistad, asi dejaron el castillo para ahora si proseguir con la mision de terminar con la maldición de una vez por todas.

/

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DE TERMINA…**

En algunas colinas del esta tierra, Skull Kid se hallaba sentado diciéndose tonterías, se le veía muy excéntrico con un gran complejo de dios y superioridad en tono despectivo, cuando de repente escuchó unos pasos detrás de él.

— ¿Quién rayos eres? —inquirió el tipo viendo la figura aproximándose.

— No tienes que hablarme así, chico… Solo vine a pedirte ayuda. —le contestó One mostrándose lastimada de gravedad por la batalla con su hermana.

— ¿A que se debe que me pidas a que te eche una mano? —le cuestionó Skull Kid mirándola con desagrado.

— Zero… Esa maldita hija de puta comienza a fortalecerse, tiene a unas dos escorias de su lado, si esto sigue así, tarde o temprano me asesinarán. —le advertia One palideciendo ante la alta posibilidad de su muerte.

Skull Kid comprendía las palabras de la chica, ya que los dos compartían la misma opinión, odiaban al grupo de Link, aunque el enmascarado también aborrecía a la gente de toda Termina.

— De acuerdo, te brindaré algo de mis poderes para que puedas hacerle frente a esa escoria que tanto te tiene harta. —finalizó Skull Kid mientras hacía uso de la máscara.

One, al momento de sentir el poder de la máscara, su forma de ser comenzó a cambiar y el rostro mostraba maldad absoluta, sus ojos se volvieron más siniestros que de costumbre por lo que su semblante cambió a uno de suma crueldad en el rostro, he ahí le surgió la suma obsesión con matar a su propia hermana, y a cualquiera que se meta en su camino.

— Ahora sí, Zero… Vas a morir junto con esas basuras que tanto asco me dan… —dijo la mencionada con muchísima malicia en su tono de voz, cosa que sorprendió, y sonrió de la misma forma al enmascarado…

Cada uso de la máscara de Majora tenía consecuencias y esta no era la excepción…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 18**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESTE SU SERVIDOR LES DEJÓ PARA USTEDES, SI GUSTAN PUEDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW, SUGERENCIAS Y LO QUE SE LES OCURRAN.**

 **NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	20. La Torre Rocosa Primera Parte

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 19 – LA TORRE ROCOSA (Primera Parte)**

 **SEGUNDO DIA – 7:15 de la mañana**

 **~47 Horas Restantes~**

Luego de adentrarse en el castillo de Ikana y enfrentar al rey Igos y a sus súbditos, y aprender la melodía 'Elegia al vacio', Link y su grupo se dirigieron hacia lo que resultaba ser la torre de piedra.

El lugar en si era muy alto como el rey de Ikana mencionaba, habia mucho que escalar y ademas de tener cuidado con las grandes bolas rodando en algunas partes de esa torre tan alta.

— ¿Cómo entraremos a la ultima guarida? —indagó Zero boquiabierta.

— Buena pregunta, Zero. —respondió Andrea en el mismo humor. — Tal vez tengamos que subir todo este tramo a mi parecer.

— Supongo que sí. —coincidió Link decidido.

Fue en ese momento cuando Link y Andrea decidieron subir la torre juntos mientras Zero y Mikhail volaban hacia la cima.

Lo que hicieron los elfos fue pisar uno que otro interruptor que veían y al momento de aplastarlos, entonaban la canción que les fueron enseñados en el castillo de Ikana creando los clones que los ayudaran a mantenerlos presionados.

Link y Andrea usaban sus respectivos ganchos para engancharse hacia cada diana para poder subir a la cima y asi alcanzar a Mikhail y Zero, quienes habían llegado antes.

— Finalmente llegaron. —dijo la peliblanca.

— Nos tomamos el tiempo para subir, habian muchísimos obstáculos en el camino. —explicó Andrea el motivo.

— Que bueno que vinieron porque miren. —Mikhail señalaba una extraña entrada que tomaba una forma parecida al de un goron.

— ¿No será que…? —Link intuía contemplando la dicha entrada.

— ¿Llegamos al último calabozo…? —Andrea vería con sospecha con ese mismo pensamiento.

— Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo. —declaró Zero poniendo un pie en uno de los interruptores, haciendo que el primer bloque llegara hacia donde estaban ellos.

Pero debía haber una forma de hacer un camino de bloques para poder cruzar el abismo sin fondo, asi que Link tuvo una idea.

— Hay que tocar la canción para crear nuestros clones, asi mantendremos los interruptores presionados. —indicó el elfo.

Fue asi Link, Andrea y Zero entonaron la canción de elegía al vacío creando sus clones encima de los interruptores abriéndose camino por el abismo sin fondo y asi cruzarlo por medio de los bloques y asi adentrarse en el calabozo.

/

 **TEMPLO DE LA TORRE DE PIEDRA.**

Link y todos los demás se adentraron a lo que resultaba ser el ultimo calabozo. A diferencia de todas las demás mazmorras, este calabozo no contaba con techo en ciertos lugares como el área principal.

— ¿Por dónde iremos primero? —preguntó Mikhail al ver que habian unas dos puertas en ambos lados del lugar.

— ¿Qué tal por la izquierda? —sugirió Link teniendo un debate con ellos.

— Puede haber una trampa detrás de esa puerta. —opinó Andrea al respecto.

— Para eso vamos hacia ella, a ver que lo que nos encontramos. — comentó Zero tomando la iniciativa.

El grupo lo pensó por unos momentos y entonces tomaron la decisión de cruzar la puerta izquierda.

La habitación a la que acababan de entrar, habian algunos interruptores que estaban repartidos por todo el lugar. La suficiente cantidad para el grupo.

— ¿Cuántos interruptores hay? —indagó Andrea luego de examinar el cuarto.

— Son cuatro, los acabamos de contar. —aseveró Link afirmando la cantidad de interruptores.

— Además descubrimos una compuerta que nos impide avanzar, creo que al presionarlos todos nos abrirá paso. —explicó Zero dando la sugerencia de realizar esa tal acción.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y cada uno se puso a presionar a cada interruptor que veían, para luego manifestar sus respectivos clones y finalmente volar una pared agrietada y así colocar un bloque en el ultimo interruptor haciendo abrir la compuerta.

Lo que hicieron lo siguiente explorar el ambiente del patio y en ese momento notaron una parte cuadrada agrietada.

Andrea puso una bomba y esperaron unos momentos hasta que explotó creando un hoyo por el cual se dejaron caer hacia un cuarto de lava.

— Hace mucho calor aquí… —dijo Mikhail sus ojos arder por la temperatura del ambiente.

— Descuida, no estaremos aquí por mucho. —comentó la peliplateada reflejando la luz en un bloque del sol.

Al desaparecer el dicho bloque, se reveló un cofre que habia enfrente, mas unas estatuas que estaban desplazadas por la zona ígnea.

— Iré a encargarme de esto. —sentenció Link poniéndose la máscara goron.

El elfo se adentró en la lava aprovechando la ventaja que los poderes de la mascara le otorgaban, sin embargo, al momento de tener contacto con una de las estatuas, estas cobraron vida con el propósito de lastimar a Link, pero este, de un solo golpe los hizo añicos esperando a que estas explotaran y asi hiciera aparecer un cofre rojo en medio de la lava, al abrirlo descubrieron una llave.

— Genial, ahora salgamos de aquí. —dijo Andrea al verlo quitarse la máscara.

Nuestros héroes salieron del sótano por medio de las escaleras para volver al lugar en donde crearon el hoyo, en eso notaron una puerta con candado y al abrirla se fueron a otro cuarto con un canal y puente al frente de ellos que no podían cruzar por el momento.

Nadaron por debajo del puente hasta ver un interruptor al lado.

Zero se subió a la superficie y al presionarlo, se les apareció un cofre rojo detrás de ellos, en ese momento llegaron a la tierra firme y al abrirlo, se encontraron con una llave.

De inmediato, vieron un pasadizo por el cual pasaron para solo llegar a un cuarto muy gigante en la parte acuatica, era como si fuera una alberca muy onda por asi decirlo.

— Parece una alberca, ¿no lo creen? —comentó Link asombrado por el gran espacio de la habitacion.

— Podriamos practicar si tu quieres. —dijo Zero coqueta mientras se subían juntos a la superficie.

Los tres se subieron a la superficie, en ese preciso momento vieron una puerta con el candado puesto, por lo que se les ocurrieron dirigirse a ella y entrar a la siguiente habitacion.

Ahí en esa zona, habian unos 3 objetos parecidos a un disco, o mas bien eran mas o menos como aparecieron en el Templo de Pico Nevado.

— Esas cosas me parecen familiares. —dijo Andrea mirando los objetos. —Son como los que vimos en el Pico Nevado, ¿se acuerdan?

— Asi parece, dejen los hago a un lado. —declaró Link poniéndose la mascara de Goron.

El chico goron destruyó a todas las piezas, una por una revelándoles la luz que esas cosas tapaban, y por ende, unos espejos en las paredes y un gran bloque solar enfrente.

— Creo que el reflejo no llegará hasta el bloque. —comentó Zero tras intentar reflejar el bloque a lo lejos que podía.

— ¿Y si uno de nosotros se encarga de reflejar el espejo y el otro refleja el bloque? —sugirió Andrea.

— Buena idea. Link, yo reflejaré el espejo y tú te ocupas del espejo, ¿de acuerdo? —indicó Zero sacando su escudo de espejo.

Fue asi como Link, Andrea y Zero fueron a realizar la dicha acción para poder abrirse camino y seguir por la siguiente puerta.

Al cruzarla se encontraron una habitacion bastante espaciosa con otra puerta al lado bajo las rejas, en ese preciso instante, se escuchó una perturbante risa en todo el cuarto.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Miren arriba! —les advirtió Link descubriendo al responsable.

— ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! —Mikhail hizo un puchero al percatarse del aspecto de esa criatura.

— Parece un Garo, y no un cualquiera. —coincidía Andrea comprendiendo las palabras de los chicos.

Efectivamente, era un Garo de capa púrpura y mascara dorada, blandía unas dos espadas cubiertas por las llamas, venia con intenciones de atacar a cualquiera de los tres, asi que bajó hacia donde estaban ellos.

— ¿Quién de ustedes me enfrentarán? Se ve que tienen el potencial para hacerlo… —les indagó el tipo en tono amenazante.

— Yo lo haré. —declaró Link para la sorpresa de su grupo.

— ¡Link, ese tipo te va a rebanar! —el dragón le advertía sobre la posible gravedad que el garo le infligiría.

— Eso no va a pasar, Mikhail. Solo tienen que mirarme. —sentenció Link mostrándose seguro de sí mismo mientras se dirigía al campo de batalla.

Las chicas miraban con preocupación cómo el elfo se iba a enfrentar al monstruo.

— ¿Asi que vas a enfrentarme mocoso, eh? —dijo el garo con burla, pero el elfo no se inmutó.

— No creas que soy un débil aventurero, ya he pasado por esto varias veces. —respondió Link sacando su arsenal.

— Entonces demuéstramelo. —sentenció el garo de la máscara dorada de forma desafiante.

Ambos cargaron el uno contra el otro chocando las espadas haciendo temblar toda la habitación, la verdad esa criatura no se andaba por las ramas cuando se trataba de un verdadero combate de espadas, estaba determinado a vencer a Link, de una manera u otra.

— Ese garo tiene una fuerza impresionante. —opinaba Zero impactada. —A este paso Link podría…

— Link jamás caería con mucha facilidad ante un adversario tan fuerte como este. —Andrea le afirmaba la destreza que su elfo poseía ante cualquier adversidad.

Mientras tanto, el garo de la mascara dorada intentaba darle una estocada a Link, pero este logró esquivar el ataque, reaccionó rápidamente al ver hacia arriba al garo intentando darle un ataque sorpresa aéreo.

Link evadió bien el ataque y en eso vio al tipo medio atolondrado pensando que habia desaparecido, aprovechando la situación, Link le dio un golpe en la espada haciendo que Garo se percatara.

Rápidamente el elfo se cubrió con el escudo al ver que el gato intentaba golpearlo con la espada, no estaba dispuesto a perder ante un joven guerrero espadachín como Link.

— ¡No permitiré que un niñato como tú haga pasarme por esa humillación! — exclamó el garo de la mascara dorada yendo al ataque.

Los dos se daban con todo lo que tenian, era obvio que Link habia sufrido una que otra cortada, el garo de la capa purpura en cambio, sufría mucho mas espadazos que de costumbre.

Fue asi como Link le dio una tremenda estocada justo en el torso al tipo que resultaba nada mas y menos que el Maestro Garo, un maestro formidable que buscaba un rival digno para él y Link fue el indicado.

— ¿Quién podría pensar que alguien podría derrotarme? —dijo el Garo muy lastimado satisfecho. — Aunque seas mi rival, lo has hecho muy bien. Debo mostrarles respeto abriendo mi corazón y revelando mi sabiduría…

— ¿Nos vas a contar algo? —le indagó Andrea dispuesta.

— ¿Hay algo que debamos hacer? —secundó Zero.

— Si alguno de ustedes dispara aquello que emite sagrada luz dorada en el emblema rojo brillante que está en la entrada del templo… Las cosas cambiarán, de modo que la tierra nacerá en el cielo y la luna nacerá en la tierra. —declaró el maestro garo sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Mikhail en ese estado. — ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

— Creo que se refiere a que todo se pondrá de cabeza. —aclaró Andrea comprendiendo las palabras del tipo de la máscara dorada.

— Me alegra que entiendas mis palabras, muchacha. No las olviden… Cuando yo muera, no dejaré cuerpo alguno. —finalizó el garo mostrando una bomba en la mano, solo para suicidarse con la explosión sin dejar rastro.

Fue asi como apareció un gran cofre rojizo en frente de ellos y sin pensárselo dos veces lo abrieron y se asombraron por lo que vieron.

— Esas son… — expresó Link sorprendido.

—…Flechas de luz. — secundó Andrea de la misma manera.

— ¿Qué hacen esas cosas? —preguntó Zero sin dejar de ver el objeto.

— Repelen todo lo que sea maldad pura, asi fue como le dimos una lección a Ganondorf, tal vez esto te sirva si lo que quieres es vencer a One.

—Ya veo… Vamonos, tenemos que volver a la entrada del templo. —indicó Zero teniendo claro el paso que harian.

— Zero… No me digas que…

— Si, vamos a voltear todo ese lugar.

— ¡No puede ser!

El grupo se dirigió hacia la entrada del templo pasando por el puente no sin antes de vencer a un enemigo llamado ojo diana por medio de sus nuevas flechas.

 _ **/**_

 **TEMPLO DE LA TORRE DE PIEDRA**

Todos salieron del calabozo con el propósito de hacer lo que el Maestro Garo les enseñó, en ese momento voltearon a ver el dicho emblema rojizo en la parte de arriba de la entrada.

— Puedo apostar que ese es el emblema del que nos habló ese Garo. —asumió Link teniendo una gran corazonada.

— De ser asi… —declaraba Zero sacando su arco. — Vamos a ver si esto es verdad.

La ex entonadora lanzó una flecha de luz hacia el emblema rojo y entonces ocurrió lo que ellos sospechaban…

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —expresó Link impactado.

— ¡Todo ese lugar se esta poniendo de cabeza! —exclamó Andrea percatándose del hecho.

— ¡¿QUEEEE?! —chilló Mikhail comprendiendo las palabras de la chica. — ¡¿QUE HICISTE ZEROOOO!?

Y asi fue como todo el grupo cayó abajo hacia un aparente abismo sin fondo…

/

Cuando todo parecía perdido, Link a duras penas pudo abrir los ojos, su vista se miraba un poco borrosa hasta que unos segundos mas tarde, se aclaró y entonces vio a Andrea, Mikhail y Zero ponerse de pie de la gran caída que sufrieron.

— ¿E-Estan bien todos? — preguntó Link con una mano en la cabeza.

— S-Si… Fue una tremenda caída. —respondió Andrea algo lastimada. — ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

— No lo sé… Parece que todo está de cabeza… — argumentó Zero señalando la entrada al templo pero en posición invertida.

— El maestro Garo tenía razón. La luna esta justo debajo de nosotros, mientras que toda la tierra está aquí arriba… Creo que tenemos que explorar el templo desde la otra perspectiva. —comentó Link comenzando a entender la mecánica de esta travesía.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y asi se adentraron al templo pero volteado de cabeza, seguro habría muchísimas habitaciones cambiadas debido a ese suceso.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 19**


	21. La torre Rocosa Segunda Parte

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 20 – LA TORRE ROCOSA (Segunda Parte)**

 **SEGUNDO DIA – 12:01 DEL DIA**

 **~42 Horas Restantes~**

 **/**

 **TEMPLO DE LA TORRE DE PIEDRA**

Link y su grupo tuvieron que voltear todo el lugar poniendo de cabeza el templo rocoso.

— Hay una puerta que no podíamos acceder anteriormente. —señaló Link mirando hacia el lado derecho.

— Es verdad… hay ciertas puertas que estaban fuera de nuestro alcance antes. —dijo Andrea coincidiendo con su protegido.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la derecha y al entrar se encontraron un bloque solar que quitaron por medio de una flecha de luz, y luego por medio de las ventilaciones y usando las máscaras deku, se subieron hacia una repisa altísima, luego después con coordinación entre ellos, volteaban el lugar para poner el bloque en su lugar hasta poder abrir la siguiente puerta por la que pasaron.

Al entrar a la siguiente habitación, se volvieron a encontrar con un otro Wizrobe.

— El tipo nunca descansa, ¿eh? — comentó Andrea sacando su arsenal junto a los demás.

El grupo hicieron lo mismo como aquellas veces las que se han enfrentado a la criatura, con la ayuda de Taya lograron abatirlo y asi proceder a recorrer varias áreas en donde tenian que volar siendo dekus o con la ayuda de Mikhail sin caerse al vacío.

Luego despues pasaron por un pasillo para luego cruzar la puerta y entrar en una habitación sumamente espaciosa cuando se escucharon unas rejas rodear la puerta.

— Oigan, ¿no creen que tienen un mal presentimiento? —preguntó Mikhail medio asustado.

— Estoy casi seguro de que algo o alguien nos ha de estar esperando. —dijo Link teniendo sospechas.

— De cualquier forma, no bajemos la guardia. —declaró Zero con el mismo pensamiento.

Los demás asintieron y con tal solo caminar unos pasos, avistaron unos murciélagos sobrevolando el área y entonces la habitación se oscureció cubriéndose solo de una luz verde tenue, fue en ese momento, cuando los murciélagos comenzaron a dar vueltas y entonces apareció una persona siniestra, alguien que nadie esperaba ver durante su trayecto.

— Five… —articuló Zero impactado identificando a la persona.

— Zero… Te miras increíble desde la última vez que me enfrentaste. —habló la mencionada en tono tanto malvado.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te habia matado. —le inquirió la peliblanca no queriendo creerse el cuento.

— Es verdad que me asesinaste. Sin embargo, un cierto enmascarado encontró mi cadáver y gracias a esos grandiosos poderes que ostenta, volví a la vida con el propósito de quitarte la vida junto a esos dos idiotas que tienes de amigos. —se burló Five señalando a los elfos empezando a tener una sed de sangre inimaginable. —Cuando caigan derrotados... Primero violaré a ese muchacho de ahí y luego los despedazaré.

— No me vengas con estupideces, Five. —contestó Zero molesta por el comentario.

— ¿O qué? ¿Piensas matarme? — le contestó la mencionada retadora. —Estúpidos, no me asesinaran a menos que acaben con todos mis murciélagos… ¡Lo que les esperan es la muerte!

Fue entonces cuando Five hizo aparecer lo que fue una guadaña con una calavera en la parte de arriba del filo.

— Mierda. —masculló Link preparándose para luchar.

Five comenzó a acercárseles con el propósito de matarlos con la guadaña, estaba cubierta de murciélagos por lo que les era imposible asestarle un golpe, sin embargo, Andrea avistó una perla verdosa en la parte del tórax.

Todos estaban esquivando los ataques de Five por medio de la guadaña, Zero hizo un salto hacia atrás evitando la cortada mortal.

— Excelente, esquivaron mi guadaña, ¿pero qué tal esto? — Five con una clase de magia tornó toda la habitación en rojo como la sangre, haciendo que los murciélagos se dispersaran en grupos con la intención de morderlos.

Sin embargo, Link vio la oportunidad al momento de que la mujer puso al descubierto la perla verde, corrió rapido hacia ella y entonces le asestó un golpe que hizo que la habitación volviera a cambiar de color verde oscuro en todos los ambientes.

— ¡Maldito seas! —rugió Five enfurecida por la golpiza intentando dañar al elfo por medio de la guadaña.

Link se defendió con el escudo de los ataques furiosos de la mujer corriendo hacia atrás, pero un fuerte golpe con la guadaña lo tumbó al suelo sin sufrir una golpiza.

— ¡Link! —exclamó Mikhail al ver esa acción.

— Oh no. —dijo Zero viendo con horror las acciones de su 'hermana'.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, pedazo de mierda? Ya no tienes escapatoria… Tus días como el héroe se han terminado… Primero te violaré como lo he hecho con todas las personas que estuvieron conmigo… Y luego los asesinaré. —expresó Five acercándosele lentamente alistando su guadaña para matar al elfo. — ¿Quieres decir tus últimas palabras?

Pero lo que no contaba, es que Link tenía un as bajo la manga, sacó su arco y entonces le apuntó con una flecha.

— Solo tengo una cosa que decir… Púdrete. —declaró Link lanzando lo que en realidad era una flecha de luz, cosa que lastimó gravemente a todos los murciélagos y por ende a paralizó a Five.

— ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HAZ HECHO?! —gritó a todo pulmón la enfurecida mujer al ser atravesada por la dicha flecha.

— ¡Pues esto! —exclamó Link dándole un gran golpe justo en el tórax.

Furiosa, Five intentó acuchillar al elfo con la guadaña, solo que este si se preparó y se cubrió con el escudo corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas.

— ¡Chicas, usen la flecha de luz! ¡Asi dispersaremos a los murciélagos! — les indicó Link preparando su arco.

— Gracias por darnos la idea, Link. —agradeció Zero esbozando una sonrisa socarrona preparando su espada.

Fue entonces cuando todos aplicaron la estrategia de batalla para matar a Five de una vez por todas, Link volvió a lanzar otra flecha de luz dispersando los murciélagos y asi poder golpear a la mujer.

— ¡Se van a arrepentir, hijos de puta! — vociferó Five intentando golpearlos.

— ¡No volverás a lastimar a nadie! — exclamó Zero al atravesarle el pecho con la espada, acabando asi con su vida.

Five soltó la guadaña y fue entonces cuando pereció en llamas y la habitación volvió a ser alumbrada de manera normal. Entonces las rejas de la puerta del frente y la de atrás se abrieron.

— Zero… ¿Tú y esa chica se conocían? — preguntó Link sintiendo curiosidad por la relación de esas dos.

— Mi hermana era la peor de todas, era una vil depravada sexual, mil veces peor que yo, en pocas palabras era una ninfómana. —Zero les describía al respecto de Five.

— ¿Ninfómana? — cuestionó Andrea al oír por primera vez esa palabra.

— Si, una vil adicta al sexo, los trataba como juguetes sexuales de mil maneras muy bizarras como no tienen idea. Five se obsesionaba con cualquiera que se le acercara. Hasta también lo hacía con Dito y lo trataba como un juguete. Pero tú fuiste capaz de hacerle frente, Link. —comentó Zero elogiando al elfo por sus acciones contra ella.

— No iba a dejar que esa bruja abusara de mi… —se sonrojaba Link refiriéndose a Five. — Además, ya tengo a alguien con quien tener relaciones, ¿no es asi, Andrea?

— S-Si, tienes razón Link… —respondió la elfa de la misma forma.

— Y no te olvides de mí… — ronroneaba Zero en el hombro del elfo, sonrojándolo mas.

Después de la conversación, el grupo encontró un cofre y lo que descubrieron fue la llave del jefe.

— Vamos, encontremos la última puerta y acabemos con ese monstruo. —indicó la ex androide retirándose junto a los demás.

El grupo recorrió las áreas de todo el calabozo, teniendo cuidado con los Armos letales, y sin darse cuenta, volvieron al área principal.

— ¿Dónde está el ultimo jefe? Ya hemos buscado por todo este lugar. —se quejaba Mikhail del cansancio.

— Lo hallaremos, solo es cuestión de tiempo. —respondió Link cuando repente vio un cofre colgado en el techo. — Creo que me dio una corazonada.

— ¿Que Link? —cuestionó Zero al ver la faceta.

— Creo que puede eso nos puede ayudar a encontrar al jefe. —argumentó el elfo seguro.

Link usó el gancho para llegar hasta arriba y fue entonces cuando sus sospechas fueron ciertas, había una puerta delante de él.

— ¡Muchachos! ¡Hay una puerta! ¡Vengan! —los llamó el elfo.

Las chicas y el dragón asintieron y con la ayuda del gancho se subieron y efectivamente descubrieron la puerta por cual pasaron y se toparon con otro ojo diana, al cual eliminaron de la misma forma por medio de las flechas de luz.

Después, cruzaron por la otra puerta justo adelante para luego encontrarse con una puerta gigante con el candado que todos conocían.

— Es hora, muchachos… El último monstruo nos ha de estar esperando. —dijo Link tronándose los dedos.

— Ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para dar marcha atrás. — coincidió Zero preparándose para lo que podría ser la gran lucha de sus vidas.

— ¿Estan listos? —inquirió Andrea para estar seguros.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y abrieron la última puerta topándose con el gran hoyo en el centro del cuarto, en donde se habian enfrentado al maestro garo.

— Creo que es un portal nos llevará a enfrentar al último jefe. — comentó la peliplateada alistándose.

— Vamos. —finalizó Link justo antes de dejarse tirar hacia el portal junto a los demás.

/

 **ZONA DESERTICA**

Al caer en la zona del desierto, se sintió un gran temblor y al mismo tiempo se desató una tormenta de arena.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! —expresó Link poniéndose alerta.

— ¡No lo sé…! ¡Pero creo que tenemos un problema muy grande! —respondió Mikhail impactándose al descubrir a unas criaturas grotescas surgiendo desde las arenas.

— ¿Que dices? — Andrea expresaba sorpresa y shock volteando a ver hacia esos monstruos sobrevolando el lugar. — No hablas en serio…

Esos monstruos tenian un aspecto total de un ciempiés de color azul y rojo respectivamente y ambos compartían el mismo: Twinmold.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Ese ciempiés rojo no se anda con rodeos! — farfulló Mikhail evitando la bola de fuego que ese monstruo les lanzaba.

— ¡De cualquier forma hay que encontrar la forma de derrotar a los dos! —indicó Taya cuando notó algo raro en la barriga del ciempiés azul. — ¡Creo que ya encontré una manera de lidiar primero con ese monstruo!

— ¿Cómo, Taya? —preguntó Andrea tras oir la declaración.

— ¿Ven lo que tiene en esa barriga? — les explicó el hada. — tienen los mismos ojos que el de la máscara de majora. Quizas si les aciertan puedan vencerlo de alguna forma.

— Entonces tenemos que darle a esos ojos para poder ganarle, ¿no? —le inquirió Zero para confirmar, a lo que el Taya asintió con la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando todos tomaron la iniciativa en traer abajo el Twinmold azul tal como el hada les habian indicado, Link lanzó una flecha de luz hacia uno de los ojos en la barriga, luego Andrea y Zero tambien hicieron lo suyo cerrando todo lo demás hasta que eventualmente el ciempiés cayó al suelo y entonces apareció el mismo ojo rojizo rodeando su cabeza.

Y fue asi como todos corrieron rápidamente hacia él y a base de espadazos y arañazos golpearon de sobre manera al Twinmold azul hasta que este se hundió bajo tierra por unos segundos para luego resurgir haciendo la misma acción.

Mientras hacían el mismo proceso, el ciempiés rojo les lanzaba bolas de fuego en in intento de quemarlos, pero Link y los demás fueron rápidos para esquivar cada ataque que el insecto les lanzaba.

Repitieron el mismo proceso varias veces utilizando la misma táctica hasta que eventualmente el ciempiés azul fue derrotado haciéndose pedazos.

Fue en ese preciso segundo cuando apareció un cofre rojizo en medio de la arena.

— Ojala haya algo que nos ayude a derrotar a ese ciempiés loco. —dijo Zero refiriéndose al Twinmold rojo corriendo con los demás.

— Debe de. —coincidió Link con las palabras del chico.

Aprovechando de que el ciempiés rojo no aparecía por ningún lado, abrieron el cofre y lo que descubrieron los dejó atónitos. Eran unas máscaras de color gris, cosa que Taya supo identificar de inmediato.

— ¿Qué son esas mascaras? —indagó Andrea sorprendida.

— Esas son unas mascaras del gigante, muchachos. —les respondió el hada sorprendiendo mas a los presentes.

Pero no habia tiempo para las explicaciones, ya que el ciempiés rojo resurgió de la nada y se trajo consigo a unas pequeñas pero gigantes criaturas parecidas a este, los Twinmolditos.

— ¡Ponganse las máscaras! ¡Rapido! — les indicó Andrea poniéndose la suya.

Fue asi como ella, Link y Zero se pusieron las máscaras del gigante y en ese preciso instante los tres, incluyendo Mikhail, se convirtieron tal y como lo dictó Taya, adquiriendo el cuerpo de un gigante.

— ¿Qué nos pasó? — preguntó Zero al ver que se habia hecho grande.

— ¡Se han convertido en unos gigantes! —declaró Taya animada.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Mikhail hizo un puchero impresionado.

— Nos hemos vuelto gigantes, Mikhail. Ahora podremos destruir a ese roedor. —comentó Link seguro.

Eso fue el detonante para que todo el mundo cargara contra el ciempiés rojo que estaba con la intención de abatirlos junto a las criaturitas dispuestas a arruinarles la fiesta.

— Link, Andrea. Mikhail y yo nos encargaremos de esos tipos. — dijo Zero tomando la iniciativa junto a su dragón blanco.

— De acuerdo, Vamos Link. Ese renacuajo no puede seguir causando estragos. —accedió la ex androide dispuesta.

El elfo asintió y fue el momento cuando cada uno se puso a hacer su trabajo.

Mientras Zero y Mikhail se encargaban de los monstruitos, los elfos sacaron sus respectivas espadas para poder pegarle al Twinmold rojo en el cuerpo, aunque era algo trabajoso puesto a que habia ciertas que este caminaba de forma serpentina y cuando asomaba su cabeza les lanzaba una bola de fuego obligando a los elfos a cubrirse con el escudo.

— Ese tipo quiere quemarnos. — comentó Link viendo el comportamiento del Twinmold rojo.

— No descansará hasta matarnos, no bajes la guardia, Link. — expresó Andrea precavida.

Al ver una gran bola en medio de la batalla, Link la recogió y esperó el momento preciso para lanzarla hacia el monstruo que resurgía de la tierra, fue en ese segundo cuando lo alcanzó a acertar y mandarlo bajo tierra.

El Twinmold rojo resurgió de la arena para volar rozándolos pero Link y Andrea decidieron darle varios espadazos por todas partes hasta que este quedó aturdido llegando a golpear el suelo y así hacer aparecer el gran ojo por el cual debían pegar.

Andrea tomó la iniciativa para agarrar el ciempiés por la cola para ahora si darle golpes brutales al ojo rojo, no por nada era una androide rebelde y salvaje.

— ¡Vamos otra vez! — expresó la chica dando el grito de guerra.

— Asi solias ponerte, Zero. — opinó Mikhail tras oir esa expresión.

— Ni me lo recuerdes. —respondió Zero mostrando pena. — ¡N-No te distraigas! ¡Aun siguen apareciendo!

Los elfos siguieron con la labor de golpear fuertemente al ciempiés rojizo de varias maneras posibles hasta aturdirlo nuevamente.

— ¡Agarrale la cola y rómpele los huesos! —le indicó Andrea en ese estado.

— ¡Ya sé! —respondió Link de la misma manera.

El elfo agarró la cola de Twinmold rojo con muchísima fuerza que dio una vuelta de 360 grados y entonces con muchísima brutalidad lo azotó contra el suelo llegando a matar inadvertidamente a un Twinloldito cerca de la ex entonadora y el dragón blanco.

En ese preciso instante, el Twinmold rojo comenzó a volar hacia arriba quejándose de dolor y entonces todo su cuerpo explotó y quedó hecho pedazos quedando la cabeza como la única parte ilesa.

La tormenta de arena terminó dejando ver todo el ambiente despejado, y todo el grupo se quitó la máscara regresando al tamaño normal.

— Lo logramos… Logramos eliminar al último monstruo. —declaró Zero victoriosa. —Aunque me recordaron a mi cuando peleaban contra ese ciempiés loco.

— ¿En serio? — dijo Link curioso.

— Parecíamos unos titanes, probablemente sea eso. — rio Andrea entre dientes ante la afirmación.

Caminaban varios pasos por la arena en lo que alcanzaban el portal diciendo una que cosa trivial que ni al caso, fue asi como lograron llegar a pisar el portal y finalmente dejar el desierto.

/

 **GUARIDA DE LOS GIGANTES**

Todo el grupo fue transportado al lugar donde residían los gigantes, ya liberado los cuatro calabozos era un hecho que ellos avanzaban.

— Bueno, los hemos ayudado a todos. —dijo Taya declarando que ya hicieron lo que tenian que hacer. — Esto es todo lo que podemos hacer.

— ''Llámennos". —se escuchó una voz del que resultaba ser el ultimo gigante dejándose entrever por el grupo.

— Eso es lo que está diciendo, muchachos. —explicó el hada dándoles a entender esas palabras.

— Ya entiendo… Ya nos han quedado claro. —dijo Link empezando a tomar la iniciativa. — ¡Asi que ahora nos ayudarán a cambio!

— Los llamaremos desde el tejado de la torre de reloj, asi que hagan algo con él, ¿de acuerdo? —secundó la elfa tomando también la misma iniciativa.

Sin embargo, las voces de los gigantes parecían tristes que comenzaban a consternar a los chicos, parecían no tener intenciones de hacerlo.

— "Perdonen a su amigo". —decía Taya extrañada por esas palabras que los gigantes les dictaban. — ¿Perdonar a nuestro amigo?

— ¿A qué se refieren? ¿Cuál amigo? — Link no entendía esa palabra al igual que los demas.

/

 **NOCHE DEL SEGUNDO DIA – 4:45 AM**

 **CAÑON IKANA**

Link y los demas fueron devueltos al cañón con la ayuda del portal, ya habian terminado de liberar las cuatro partes que Tael les habia mencionado.

— Bueno… Ya hemos vencido los cuatro calabozos… —comentó Link satisfecho por terminar la ardua tarea.

— No sé ustedes pero siento un vacio grande. —comentó Mikhail al ver que ya no habia nada más que hacer aparte de impedir la catástrofe.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Mikhail? —preguntó Zero levantando una ceja.

— Bueno… Es que siento que no hemos explorado toda Termina e interactuado con las personas. —les aclaró Mikhail el motivo.

— Es verdad, yo también siento que nos falta algo y no podemos enfrentar a Skull Kid sin estar preparados, además de conocer personas. —opinó Andrea al respecto.

— Seguro nos ayudara a despejar nuestra mente, ademas, nosotros tenemos el poder de regresar al primer dia. —declaró Link seguro.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se disponían a dejar el área cuando un evento sobrenatural los detuvo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —indagó Link viendo ese fenómeno.

— Creo que es un vórtice. —respondió Zero encogiéndose los hombros.

Entonces ese vórtice empezó a dirigirse hacia arriba de todo el cañón y con una fuerza sobrenatural impresionante comenzó a absorber lo que parecía ser todo lo que estaba en su camino. Pero al final nada de eso fue absorbido ya que al desaparecer el vórtice, el cielo volvió a la normalidad como debía de ser.

— El cielo… El cielo ha vuelto a la normalidad… —expresó Andrea perpleja.

— Creo que ahora si liberamos todo Ikana, chicos. —afirmó Mikhail contento.

— Vaya que sí. Creo que es hora de irnos. —declaró Link poniéndose de pie a punto de entonar la canción del tiempo con su ocarina.

Los demas asintieron con la cabeza y asi fue como tocaron la cancion juntos para volver en el tiempo y explorar nuevas aventuras y oportunidades que se le presentaran en el futuro antes de dirigirse hacia la batalla final.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 20**


	22. Busqueda de una Persona Desaparecida 1

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 21 – BUSQUEDA DE UNA PERSONA DESAPARECIDA I**

 **AMANECER DEL PRIMER DIA**

 **~QUEDAN 72 HORAS~**

 **/**

 **SUR DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ**

Después de liberar los cuatro lugares que Tael les habian mencionado antes, nuestros héroes decidieron tomarse un descanso de su rutina y hacer otras cosas para despejar sus mentes.

— ¿Qué hacemos el dia de hoy? —preguntó Mikhail por la acción que iban a tomar.

— No lo sabemos… Hay mucho que hacer por lo que veo. — respondió Zero al respecto reconociendo que les costaría trabajo acostumbrarse a la vida cotidiana.

— Por lo menos nos quitará todo ese estrés por el que hemos pasado en estos días. —comentó Link coincidiendo con las palabras de la peliblanca.

Asi fue como todo el grupo se puso a explorar todo la ciudad, hablaban con personas cuidando de no quitarle mucho su tiempo mientras cada uno de ellos estaba trabajando en los preparativos para el carnaval.

Luego se fueron a jugar unos minijuegos que ciertos negocios ofrecían obteniendo cierta clase de premios por sus habilidades.

Para las diez de la mañana, se dirigieron al este de la ciudad de reloj solo para toparse con alguien que no esperaba ver, el hombre tenia el mismo aspecto que los hermanos Gorman y la personalidad igual, pero vestía de una camiseta de manga larga de color azul rojo y pantalones de color amarillo oscuro.

— ¿Ingo? ¿Qué hace ese amargado aquí? —inquirió Link extrañado.

— Ni idea… Pero sigámoslo. — indicó Andrea siguiéndolo intentando no levantar sospechas.

— Nosotros nos quedamos. — dijo Zero reconociendo el riesgo de conmocionar al tipo en cuestión.

— ¡Pero quiero entrar! —Mikhail hacia un puchero.

— ¡No podemos llamar la atencion, Mikhail! —Zero le respondió de la misma manera de forma graciosa.

Link y Andrea siguieron a Ingo caminando como unos ciudadanos comunes para que el hombre en cuestión no sospechara de sus acciones hasta que entraron hacia lo que resultaba ser la oficina del alcalde.

 **/**

 **RESIDENCIA OFICIAL DEL ALCALDE.**

Los elfos se metieron a la oficina del alcalde y fue ese preciso momento cuando oyeron la conversación de Ingo con una mujer esbelta peliverde de la siguiente manera.

— Soy de la compañía Gorman. Tengo una cita con Madame Aroma… — dijo el tipo el motivo por la que atendería el asunto con la mencionada.

— Oh, ¿de verdad? Entonces puede pasar cuando quiera. —la peliverde le daba el permiso para dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Madame Aroma? —murmuró la elfa tras oir la conversación en voz baja.

— Creo que hay que encontrarla para hablar con ella. —comentó Link en el mismo tono oyendo la conversación. — ¿Pero en donde esta?

— Según escuché que está en el cuarto de la derecha. —le susurró Andrea respondiéndole la pregunta.

— Bien, hay que hablar con esa persona. —dijo Link decidido.

— ¿Por qué, Link? —preguntó Andrea por la razon de esas palabras.

— ¿Recuerdas el cuaderno de los bomber? —le inquirió Link por el dicho objeto que les fueron dados hace mucho.

— Es verdad… La regla es ayudar a las personas que podamos, hace mucho que lo habíamos olvidado, gracias a eso hemos podido impedir que Romani y Cremia les pasara esa desgracia y mucho más. —argumentó la elfa entendiendo la razon de sus acciones. — Creo que esa mujer tendrá sus razones para darle cita a alguien. Vamos, mientras esos dos se distraen.

Link asintió y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la derecha para entrar no sin antes de tocar hacia lo que era el salón de la mencionada al que encontraron sentada en un sillón, era una señora algo rellena, pero no de todo gorda de cabellos rojizos y vestido amarillo elegante.

— Buenos días. —los saludaron los elfos.

— Vaya vaya. ¿Están en un viaje de estudios? ¿O acaso uno de ustedes es el experto en personas desaparecidas que he contratado? —les respondió la mujer en tono casual pero a la vez elegante.

— ¿Expertos en personas desaparecidas? —Link se quedó extrañado ante la afirmación de la pelirroja.

— Si, si, si. Ustedes dos tienen cara de profesionales. — declaró la pelirroja segura.

Madame Aroma les describía el aspecto de la persona que mujer quería que ellos encontraran, alguien que conocía muy bien.

— La persona que quiero que localicen es mi hijo, Kafei. —declaró la pelirroja el trabajo que les daba.

— ¿Kafei? —cuestionó Andrea al oir el nombre por primera vez.

— Lo conocen, ¿no?

— No, señora, no lo conocemos, lo siento. —Link negaba ante la pregunta al no saber, y de hecho no saber nada de su hijo hasta ahora.

— ¿De verdad? Desapareció hace un mes. ¡Es terrible! Estoy muy preocupada. No puedo ni comer y he perdido cinco kilos. Pero no saben nada de él, ¿verdad? —dijo Aroma mostrando preocupación y paranoia por el paradero de su hijo.

— No… No tenemos idea en donde puede estar en estos momentos, disculpe. —negó Andrea al no tener información sobre ese sujeto.

— Oh, es terrible… ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Lo buscaran? —les preguntaba Aroma si estarían dispuestos a buscar a Kafei.

— ¿Qué dices, Andrea? ¿Lo buscamos?

— De acuerdo, encontraremos a su hijo. — accedió la elfa a la petición de la pelirroja.

— Oh, por supuesto. Son unos expertos. ¡Bien, cuento con ustedes! —declaró Aroma contenta con su decisión regalándoles lo que resultó ser la máscara de Kafei, esa mascara tenia pelos morados por lo que eso le ayudarían a encontrar pistas sobre el paradero del chico.

— Muchas gracias señora, con su permiso. —se despidió Link retirándose con su chica de lugar.

 **/**

 **ESTE DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ**

Los elfos salieron de la oficina con el nuevo propósito que les fueron dados por la alcaldesa de encontrar a su hijo Kafei.

— ¿Qué onda? ¿Pasó algo? —les preguntó Mikhail al verlos.

— Pues resulta que tenemos una tarea que hacer. — respondió Andrea dandoles a conocer la nueva mision que les fueron encomendados.

— ¿Cuál tarea, Andrea? —indagó Zero tras escuchar esa noticia.

— Pues… Tenemos que encontrar a una persona desaparecida. — respondió Link al respecto.

— ¿Persona desaparecida? ¿A quién? —preguntó Mikhail.

— A un tal Kafei. Esta mascara tal vez nos ayudará a encontrar pistas sobre su paradero. —explicó Andrea mostrándoles la dicha mascara.

— Asi que seremos investigadores, ¿no es asi? —expresó Mikhail entusiasmado en su usual tono infantil.

— No todo en la vida se trata de pelear, Mikhail. —le aclaró la elfa el motivo.

— Pues que opción tenemos. —finalizó Zero antes de ponerse a trabajar en la investigación con ellos.

Se pasaron la mayoría del día buscando alguna pista sobre Kafei con la ayuda de la máscara, hubo personas que si lo habían visto, que no sabían quién era, asi como otros de plano no lo conocían ni sabían nada de él.

 **/**

 **COSTA DE LA GRAN BAHIA**

En medio de las costas, una mujer de largos cabellos plateados igual a Andrea estaba tirada en la orilla de la playa, solo que la diferencia era su piel era mucho más brillante que la de cualquier ser humano, de hecho, parecía ser de metal.

— ¿D-Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están las maquinas? —la chica en cuestión intentaba levantarse a duras penas.

Fue asi como la mujer tomó la decisión de explorar el mundo de Termina, sin percatarse de varias sorpresas que se encontraría en el camino.

 **/**

 **DE VUELTA A LA CIUDAD RELOJ – 4:30 DE LA TARDE**

Mientras tanto, Link y los demás seguían entrevistando a las personas con respecto a Kafei, fue en ese preciso momento cuando vieron a un Goron con una gorra que parecía ser del cartero.

— ¿Qué hace un goron aquí? —preguntó Link viéndolo entrar a un lugar.

— No tengo idea, pero sigámoslo. —indicó Zero tomando la iniciativa.

Fue asi como Link y Zero decidieron seguir al Goron mientras Andrea se quedaba a cuidar a Mikhail.

 **/**

 **POSADA DEL PUCHERO**

Link y Zero entraron a lo que resultó ser la posada del puchero viendo como el Goron hablaba con una hermosa y esbelta mujer pelirroja, a lo que a Link le llamó fuertemente la atención.

— Anju… —dijo Link sorprendido tras identificarla inmediatamente.

— ¿La conoces? —le preguntó Zero al ver su reacción.

— Ella vive en el Pueblo Kakariko de Hyrule, aunque tuve que lidiar con un montón de gallos. —le explicó Link riéndose ante eso último.

Ambos vieron la conversación entre la pelirroja y el goron sin meterse, aunque Zero vio como este le daba una especie de una carta roja a la mujer con sospecha y curiosidad a la vez.

Al ver al goron cartero alejarse de la recepción, Link se puso la máscara para poder hablar con Anju.

— Buenas tardes, Anju. —la saludó Link con la máscara puesta, llamándole la atención a la mujer.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hola! Por lo que veo sabes cómo me llamo, ¿no es verdad? —lo saludó la mencionada en tono alegre. — ¿Y ustedes están buscando a Kafei?

— Si, lo estamos buscando. —afirmó Zero.

— ¡Tengo algo que pedirles! Kafei… Tengo una pista… que los ayudará a encontrarlo. —les comentó Anju teniendo algo que los ayudaría a seguir con la investigación.

— ¿Una pista? —preguntó Link al oir la declaración.

— Se los diré a esta noche a las once y media, por favor vengan a nuestra cocina, hablaremos entonces. — les anunció Anju la hora a la que debían regresar.

— ¿Esta noche? —Zero le pedía confirmar su reunión.

— Si, vengan en la noche, les dejaré la puerta abierta para que puedan entrar. —les afirmó Anju su compromiso.

— Gracias. —agradeció Link su gesto retirándose con Zero.

 **/**

 **ESTE DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ**

Link y Zero salieron de la posada después de aceptar la propuesta de ir a ver a Anju en la noche.

— ¿Descubrieron algo? —les preguntó Andrea si había algún movimiento.

— Pues encontramos una pista, Anju hablará con nosotros esta noche. —respondió Zero haciendo que a Andrea se le viniera a la mente el nombre.

— Esperen, esperen. ¿Anju está aquí? —les cuestionaba la elfa pasmada.

— Si, Andrea. Trabaja como recepcionista de la posada. —le aclaró Link al respecto.

— Voy a comprobar un segundo. —declaró la mencionada dirigiéndose hacia la posada.

La elfa no tardo ni cinco segundos para volver con el grupo con la cara impresionada.

— No puedo creerlo, en verdad es ella. —farfulló Andrea tras correr deprisa en ese estado. —Ese lugar nos aguarda muchísimas sorpresas. Y bien, ¿A qué horas nos reuniremos con ella?

— Dijo que en la noche a las once y media. —respondió Zero dando la hora de la cita.

— De acuerdo, entonces a las once y media hay que estar ahí. —Andrea y los demás acordaron llegar puntuales a la cita.

Fue asi como para matar el tiempo decidieron despejarse un ratito saliendo de la ciudad hacia el campo de termina.

 **/**

 **CAMPO DE TERMINA - 6:00 PM ~Quedan 60 horas~**

La tarde había caído en un instante, Link y los demás decidieron observar el hermoso atardecer sentados frente a la excelente vista de la costa de la Gran Bahía.

— Hemos pasado por muchas aventuras, ¿no creen? —dijo Link tranquilamente.

— Bastantes, Link. De no haber sido por ese vórtice que nos trajo acá… Jamás habría experimentado esta clase de cambio sino fuera por el hecho de que decidí ser su compañía y entonces, sentí algo que me pedía detener mis crueldades y dejar esa vida que tenía cuando tenía esa flor parasita sobre uno de mis ojos. —argumentó Zero reflexionando sus acciones.

— Es por eso que ya no sentías necesidad de que un dragón terminara con tu vida, ¿verdad? — habló Andrea comprendiendo las palabras de su amiga.

— Probablemente, aquí las personas no me ven con malos ojos, tengo que confesar que al principio sentía raro que no me miraran así, al contrario, me miraran con amabilidad, como si les diera confianza.

— Bueno, es que ellos no conocen tu pasado, y es mejor así. —comentó Link al respecto sobre las palabras de la ex entonadora.

— Entiendo… A pesar de que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y fui una mujer muy déspota antes, ustedes dos han sabido tenerme paciencia, ya que ninguna otra persona en mi mundo jamás lo habría hecho, es verdad que he hecho muchísimas cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa y que perjudicaron a las personas, ustedes me hicieron la persona que soy ahora, he cambiado mi mentalidad gracias a su compañía. —Zero se sentia agradecida por hacerla cambiar de actitud y su forma de ser.

— Todas las situaciones ameritan cambios, Zero. A mí también me pasó lo mismo cuando conocí a Link y las aventuras que hemos tenido juntos. —comentaba Andrea cuando de pronto se escuchó un ruido de una rama rompiéndose al ser aplastada.

Al darse la vuelta vieron algo que los dejaron atónitos y sobre todo a Andrea.

— Tu… Tú eres yo… — expresó la elfa impactada.

La persona que estaba parada en frente de ellos no era nada más ni menos que la misma peliplateada del mismo aspecto que la elfa, aunque esa si tenía orejas humanas pero lo que le llamó la atención a Andrea, es que su piel no parecía de un verdadero ser humano ya que habia rastro de grietas en la parte de arriba de los hombros y en las piernas.

— ¡Es mi otra yo de Androide! — declaró Andrea percatándose de que se trataba su otra yo.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — respondió Link impactado.

— ¿Qué rayos? ¿Hay dos Andreas? —Mikhail hacia un puchero en ese estado.

— Vaya vaya, nunca pensé que me encontraría a una mujer igual que yo… —habló la otra Andrea en tono frio.

— ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? Explícate. — Andrea le demandaba que le respondiera el motivo de su presencia apuntándole con la espada.

— ¿Vas a pelear? —la retaba la otra yo desenvainando la suya dispuesta a agarrarse a golpes. — Si es asi. ¡Demuéstrame lo que eres capaz!

 **[NieR: Automata OST: Dark Colossus – Kaiju (Medium/Instrumental)]**

Sin dudar ningún segundo, Andrea decidió cargar contra su otra yo chocando fuertemente sus espadas, en ellas habia una mirada intensa, una mirada de dos rivales que tenian tantas ganas de enfrentarse.

— ¿Crees que a ese nivel eres capaz de hacerme frente? —su otra yo Androide hablaba en tono de burla y retador a la vez.

— Jamas subestimes… ¡A una Hyliana! — respondió Andrea molestándose.

La elfa apartó a la androide por medio de un corte horizontal, el rostro asombrado de la androide expresaba impresión, por lo que decidió salir a la ataque y chocar las espadas una y otra vez de forma muy frenética.

La Andrea androide intentó hacerle un corte en el tórax, pero la elfa se protegió con el escudo causándole un desbalance que por poco la tumba, ese fue el momento cuando la verdadera Andrea le infligía un grave daño en la cadera haciendo que suelte la espada y la ponga a su merced.

 **[FIN DE LA CANCION]**

— Me ganaste… Eres muy buena. —la androide admitió su derrota reconociendo su fuerza.

— ¿Estas bien? —Link corría a ver si su elfa no estaba lastimada.

— Si, no me pasó nada. —le afirmó la elfa para luego voltear hacia su contraparte. — Ahora, ¿dinos que viniste a hacer aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

— Es una larga historia, pero ya que insisten pues se los contaré. —dijo la Androide poniéndose de pie como si nada recogiendo y guardando su espada.

— Te escuchamos. —declaró Andrea siendo todo oídos.

— Puede que no recuerde muchas cosas, y que ustedes no lo entiendan, pero digamos que vengo de una línea temporal alternativa en donde yo, y los otros dos androides habíamos vuelto a tener energia gracias a los pods. —comentó la Andrea androide dejando estupefactos a los presentes.

— Aguarda un segundo. ¿Dices que volviste a la vida gracias a los pods que los seguían? —le interrogó la elfa para estar segura.

— Obvio que sí. —afirmó la mujer androide.

— Que yo sepa escuché que los pods solo obedecían las ordenes que las androides les da, no creo que hubiera tenido la voluntad de hacer algo asi. — opinó Andrea confundida al respecto, sorprendiendo a la otra por sus conocimientos.

— ¿Cómo pareces tener conocimiento sobre mi o un asunto relacionado sobre los YoRHa? —cuestionó la androide en ese estado. — ¿De dónde escuchaste esto?

— Porque… —Andrea le afirmó algo que dejó perpleja a su contraparte. — Yo también fui una androide.

— ¿Qué? —su otra yo palidecía de la impresión. — No hablas en serio. Bueno, de cualquier forma, justo cuando re abrí los ojos, veía a 2B y a 9S vagando por distintos lugares de la tierra desolada, a escondidas, como no habia nadie quien nos diera ordenes, y gracias a que ese asqueroso comando desapareció de la faz de la tierra, pues estuve haciendo lo que se me daba la gana, cuando de repente, una gran grieta partió el cielo en dos y fui absorbida por ese vórtice, fue asi como llegué aquí. —argumentó la Androide la forma que terminó en Termina. — ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo llegaste a tener esas orejas raras?

— Es una larga historia digamos, pero unas diosas de Hyrule recogieron mi cuerpo y me transformaron en esto que ves ahora, una Hyliana. —explicó Andrea en un corto resumen. — Y lo del comando pues te lo paso, pues hay ciertas personas que repudian a los líderes.

— ¿Sabes algo de la comandante? ¿Acaso tú también viviste lo mismo que yo? —le preguntó la androide expectante.

— Si… Mis compañeras murieron en Pearl Harbor y en ese entonces los comencé a odiar y decidí desertar. —declaró la elfa sorprendiendo más a la androide.

— No sé cómo decírtelo… Con todo lo que me estas contando, comienzo a darme cuenta de que tú y yo somos muy parecidas. — expresó Andrea la androide en ese estado.

— Podria decirse, podrás hacer tu vida como tu quisieras. — asumió Andrea poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó la androide por su identidad.

— Lo mismo que tú. Atacante Numero 2. Pero todos me dicen Andrea. —respondió la mencionada.

— Andrea… Es un bonito nombre. — comentó la androide esbozando una sonrisa sincera. — Me imagino que son estas personas que te acompañan, ¿no es verdad?

— Correcto, él se llama Link, ese dragón blanco se llama Mikhail y esa se llama Zero. —Andrea les presentaba a cada uno de los integrantes de su pandilla.

— Mucho gusto. A propósito, no deja de llamarme la atencion esa cosa gigante que esta en el cielo. — los saludó la androide para luego argumentar las dichas palabras señalando a la luna.

— Esa luna amenaza con destruir toda Termina y a su gente. —respondió Link alarmando a la mujer.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Esa cosa va a destruir todo esto? — demandó Andrea androide palideciendo ante la afirmación. — ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

— A2, tranquila. —Andrea le pidió que se calmara posando una mano sobre su hombro. — Creo que ya hemos encontrado la manera de detener la catástrofe.

— ¿Cómo? —le inquirió la mencionada para estar segura.

— Tael, la hermana de Taya, nos pidió que fuéramos a liberar los pantanos, las montañas, la playa y el cañón. Y eso hicimos. Ahora nos falta llamar a los seres gigantes para ver si esto funciona como nos dijeron. —argumentó Link la odisea por la que pasaron.

— ¿Creen que eso funcione? —indagó A2 no muy convencida por las palabras.

— No sabríamos decirte con certeza, pero cuando truenen los fuegos artificiales en la noche del tercer dia, nos subiremos a la torre de la ciudad reloj y asi sabremos la verdad. —comentó Andrea comprendiendo las palabras de su otra yo.

— Chicos, ¿No se les estan olvidando algo? —los llamó Taya al percatarse que la hora que era.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Tenemos que reunirnos con Anju! —Link expresaba susto al recordar la hora de reunirse con la chica en cuestión.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras? —les cuestionó A2 por los rostros de los chicos.

— Es que estamos buscando a una persona y pues ella nos dará una pista de su paradero en la posada, vámonos. —explicó Andrea mientras salía corriendo con A2 sin entender mucho de ese lio.

 **/**

 **ESTE DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ – 11:25PM**

Link y los demás corrían con el alma que los llevaban al diablo, A2 no comprendía muy bien el motivo, pero entendía que era un asunto muy urgente que debían de atender cuanto antes.

— Mikhail, quédate con A2, volveremos en un ratito, ¿de acuerdo? —indicó Andrea poniéndose la máscara de Kafei en lo que entraba con los demás a la posada dirigiéndose a la reunión con Anju.

— ¿Me puedes al menos explicar a quién están buscando? —A2 le preguntó al dragón sintiendo curiosidad.

— Buscamos a un tal Kafei. Lleva mas de un mes desaparecido, es todo lo que se. —respondió Mikhail al respecto.

— Ya veo… —comentó la androide a secas mostrando indiferencia.

 **/**

 **LA POSADA DEL PUCHERO**

Faltaba poco para las once y media de la noche y Link, Andrea y Zero llegaron a la posada encontrándose a Anju esperándolos sentada.

— Llegan justo a tiempo. —los saludó la chica.

— Hola Anju, llegamos a la hora que nos dijiste. —respondio el elfo devolviéndole el gesto.

— Seguro. — Anju se puso de pie y se dirigía hacia la cocina. — Vengan conmigo.

Y asi fue como los cuatro se dirigían hacia el dicho lugar de la reunión, no tenian idea de lo que Anju tenia planeado hablarles a estas horas de la noche.

— Llegamos. —declaró la pelirroja tras poner un pie en la cocina junto a los demás. — Bueno… Siento molestarlos tan tarde.

— No, al contrario. —respondió Link dando a entender que no le importaba en absoluto.

— Bien, es acerca de él… Kafei. —Anju procedía a continuar hablándoles sobre el asunto. — He recibido una carta suya.

— ¿Una carta? —Andrea preguntó por el dicho objeto.

— Extraño, ¿verdad? Recibir una carta de una persona desaparecida… ¡Pero estoy completamente segura que es de él! —asumió Anju teniendo esperanza de que la carta sea suya.

— ¿Segura de que es su carta? —la interrogó Zero esperando su confirmación.

— Por supuesto que sí. —aseveró la pelirroja segura. — Está muy claro… para mí. ¡Por favor! Aquí tienen mi carta. Se los pido de corazón, échenla en un buzón. Cuando se la entreguen… Cuando él la reciba… ¡Seguro que ustedes podrán encontrarlo! Por favor, díganle que yo, Anju, lo estoy esperando. Es todo lo que le pido. Después de verlo… Cuéntenme como está. Estoy asustada… Yo… No puedo hacerlo.

— Lo haremos, Anju, déjanos a nosotros. —accedió Link a cumplir con la petición que se les daba.

— Gracias… Muchas gracias… —la pelirroja respiró aliviada por la respuesta de los chicos dándoles la dicha carta.

— Es esa carta. La carta que el Goron cartero le dio. —comentó Zero contemplando el objeto.

— Por favor, métanla en el buzón antes de que los carteros recoja las cartas mañana. —les pidió Anju que realizaran la dicha acción rapidamente.

— Gracias, nos vemos. — se despidió Andrea retirándose del lugar con los demás.

/

 **ESTE DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ**

Mientras tanto, Mikhail se habia quedado dormido y A2 se estaba recargada en la barriga cómodamente pensando en muchas cosas.

Fue en ese preciso segundo que Link y los demás salieron de la posada con el propósito de meter la carta al buzon.

— Parece que Mikhail se quedó dormido. —comentó Zero viendo a su dragón durmiendo cómodamente.

— Asi parece, creo que cualquier ser vivo se duerme de esa manera. —dijo A2 comenzando a comprender la naturaleza de los seres vivos. —Seguro a eso se le llama respirar o algo asi.

Mientras tanto, Link y Andrea buscaban un buzón para meter la carta, cuando encontraron uno cerca de la oficina del alcalde, era uno de color rojizo.

— ¿Vas a poner el buzón aquí? —preguntó la elfa.

— Si, tal vez la vengan a recoger aquí mañana. —argumentó Link justo antes de poner la carta en el buzón.

— Bien, ahora hay que dormir porque mañana tenemos mucho que hacer. —finalizó Andrea regresando juntos con el grupo y asi descansar lo que podían antes de empezar con la labor al dia siguiente.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 21**

 **NOTA:**

 **COMO USTEDES PODRAN OBSERVAR, DECIDI PONER A A2 ANDROIDE COMO SU CONTRAPARTE ALTERNATIVA A LA VERDADERA. ESPERO LES HAYAN GUSTADO POR QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HABRAN MUCHAS SORPRESAS.**

 **NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	23. Busqueda de una Persona Desaparecida 2

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 22 – BUSQUEDA DE UNA PERSONA DESAPARECIDA 2: APARICIONES INESPERADAS.**

 **/**

 **CIUDAD RELOJ –SEGUNDO DIA**

Habían transcurrido varias horas desde que Anju les dio la carta de Kafei para que la depositaran dentro de un buzón, ahora solo era cuestión del tiempo para que los carteros hicieran el trabajo enviar la carta a la persona que estaba desaparecida.

— Bien, ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó A2 un tanto aburriéndose.

— Esperar. —respondió Andrea de forma casual.

— Recuerdo haber visto el horario de ellos, desde las ocho de la mañana salen a trabajar. —asumió Link la hora de los dichos carteros.

— Mientras demos una vuelta a la ciudad para hacer tiempo. —sugirió Zero para quitarse el aburrimiento.

— Supongo que eso nos ayudará a distraernos un rato. —A2 coincidió con las palabras del grupo, quería aprender cosas nuevas y todo.

Y asi fue entonces cuando todos se pusieron a explorar la Ciudad Reloj, todo eso era nuevo para la androide, era una nueva experiencia que ella nunca tuvo en su mundo desolado luego de perder a sus compañeras hace un tiempo atrás.

— ¿Cómo te la estás pasando? —le preguntó Andrea por su estancia.

— No esta tan mal, nunca me dí cuenta de lo hermoso es este mundo. —expresó A2 satisfecha por el ambiente.

— La vida nos sorprende de mil maneras. —Link comprendía las palabras de la chica.

La androide asintió con la cabeza, y asi estuvieron platicando sobre cosas anecdóticas y cosas asi hasta que llegaron al oeste de la ciudad y fue entonces cuando se encontraron con esos carteros, y no eran unos cualquiera. Eran unos a los que a Link y a ambas Andreas les parecieron familiar, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

— Pero si son… —expresaba Andrea atónita.

— 2B… —secundó A2 en el mismo estado.

— Y 9S… —dijo Link pasmado.

A los que veían atónitos no eran nada más ni menos que los androides YoRHas Numero 2 tipo B y Numero 9 tipo S, también conocidos como 2B y 9S respectivamente, pero lo que llamó la atencion fue que ambos llevaban una mochila roja y gorra en el mismo color.

— Ustedes… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —les indagó A2 echándoles un ojo.

— ¿Huh? Pero si eres… ¡A2! —expresó 2B sorprendida por la aparición de la chica en cuestión. — ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Y quiénes son estas personas?

— Espera un segundo, 2B. Esa chica… Esa chica es casi igual a ella. —comentó 9S asombrado señalando a Andrea. — Se me hace que estoy viendo doble.

— Es porque… Soy ella. —declaró la elfa sorprendiendo a ambos androides.

— ¿Qué? no tengo información sobre ti, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — los interrogó 2B.

— Ella se llama al igual que yo, 2B. —respondió A2 mirando a su contraparte. — Pero llámenle Andrea para que nos diferencien los nombres.

— Link.

— Zero.

— Me llamo Mikhail. Mucho gusto.

— Bueno, pero luego platicamos porque tenemos que trabajar. — declaró 2B queriendo volver a cumplir con la labor.

— Esperen, hay una carta de una persona desaparecida que queremos que envíen. Una tal Anju anda buscando a Kafei. —Zero les hacía ver el asunto que ellos estaban investigando, y queria que les echaran una mano.

— ¿Una persona desaparecida? ¿En cuál buzón pusieron esa carta? — les preguntó 9S por la ubicación de la carta de Kafei.

— Cerca de la alcaldía, en el este de la ciudad, no se perderán. — respondió Link dandoles la información útil.

— Gracias. —agradeció 2B decidiendo terminar su trabajo. — Vamos, 9S.

Mientras los dos androides se retiraban, Link y los demás tenian una conversación importante al respecto.

— Todo eso es raro… —empezó Andrea extrañada.

— ¿Qué Andrea? ¿Los androides? —le indagaba A2 empezando a entender las palabras de su contraparte elfa.

— Si… La 2B y el 9S que Link y yo conocimos en Hyrule, formaban parte de las garras de Ganondorf… Realmente eran malvados.

— ¿Malvados? —preguntó Zero consternada, a lo que Link asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo cuando cada androide sucumbía a ese virus lógico? —inquirió A2 pasmada por la declaración de la elfa.

— Algo así, Ganondorf les lavó el cerebro y los hizo sus súbditos con tal de que no rescatáramos a la princesa Zelda. —argumentó Andrea comprendiendo sus palabras.

— Ya veo… me imagino que los enfrentaron, ¿no es verdad? —asumió A2 entendiendo la situación en la que los elfos se arriesgaron.

— Asi es, y los derrotamos. —declaró Link al respecto.

— Increible… Han pasado por distintas dificultades, ustedes son unas personas fascinantes. — los halagaba A2 por su valentía y destreza de los dos.

— Gracias, A2. —agradeció Andrea por los comentarios. — Hay que seguir a los androides, tal vez nos lleven a Kafei.

— Es cierto, no podemos perdernos la oportunidad de ayudar a Anju. —Link decidió a tomar la iniciativa.

Fue asi como el equipo de Link decidió buscar a los androides y seguirlos, justo llegaron a descubrirlos recogiendo la carta del buzón cercano a la alcaldía. Se tomaron su tiempo para vigilarlos de cerca para ver por dónde iban.

A eso de las cuatro y treinta de la tarde, descubrieron hacia donde iban, el lugar al que fueron no fue nada más ni nada menos que el lavadero, lugar donde recogían el hada extraviada antes.

— ¿Aquí es donde vive ese muchacho? —preguntó A2 confundida.

— No lo sabemos, pero se me hace que si. —respondió Link mostrándose honesto, admitiendo no estar seguro.

Fue en ese momento cuando los androides carteros tocaron la campana haciendo salir a un chico de cabellos morados llevando una mascara de Keaton, igual que la máscara del su mismo aspecto. Eso hizo sospechar a Link de sobremanera.

— Es el… — murmuró el elfo al oído de su chica.

— ¿En verdad es él? Es casi igualito a la máscara ahora que me acuerdo. —opinó Andrea intrigada.

— Quiero ir a comprobarlo yo mismo. —declaró Link determinado.

— Iré contigo, no vaya a ser ese tipo salga corriendo. —accedió la elfa.

— ¿Van a meterse a esa casota? —preguntó A2 ante la acción que estaban a punto de realizar.

— Si, queremos comprobar la identidad de ese sujeto. — contestó Link en lo que se dirigía rápidamente hacia la casa siendo seguida por Andrea.

Fue asi como ambos entraron a la fuerza de la casa llamando la atención de los presentes y sobre todo al chico de la máscara.

— ¿Pero que estará pasando en esa casa? —preguntó 9S intrigado.

— No se preocupen, resolveré esto enseguida. —dijo el chico pelimorada mostrando seguridad. — gracias por la carta.

/

 **CASA DEL CHICO DE LA MASCARA KEATON**

Link y Andrea lograron infiltrarse en la guarida de ese misterioso chico, ahora no había forma de que se escapara de sus garras, ni aunque forcejearan. Tenían que hacerle una interrogación para sacarle información.

— Por lo que veo es una casa algo peculiar, ¿no lo crees? —Link hizo comentario observando la fachada.

— Mucho mas que nuestra casa en el bosque Kokiri, ¡Hey, aquí viene ese sujeto! ¡Escondámonos! — Andrea daba su opinión al respecto cuando de pronto se escuchó abrirse la puerta sabiendo de que se trataba.

Los elfos hallaron un lugar donde esconderse para poder emboscar al chico de la mascara esperando el momento perfecto para realizar la dicha acción.

— Que raro… no veo a esas personas que se metieron… ¿A caso estoy alucinando? —decía el chico extrañándose por la 'ausencia' de los elfos.

— No estas alucinando nada, niño… —se escuchaba la voz de Andrea poniendo en alerta al tipo en cuestión.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! — se exaltó el chico buscando al responsable.

El chico entraba a su habitación cuando entonces se toparon con los dos elfos quienes cruzaban los brazos con cara de querer respuestas.

— Gorras verdes… Ropas verdes… —comenzó el pelimorado. — Anju los mencionaba a ustedes en su carta. Parecen que estaban buscando a Kafei.

— ¿Sabes algo al respecto? —Andrea le hizo una pregunta sobre el tema.

— Si, lo sé perfectamente. Pero quiero que me prometan que guardaran el secreto, es importante. —afirmó el chico pelimorado a cambio de proteger su identidad.

— Bien, lo haremos. —accedió Link asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Dinos lo que sabes. —le pidió Andrea que les dijera la información.

— Como Anju ha confiado en ustedes… yo también lo hare. —declaró el niño pelimorado justo antes de hacer algo que los sorprendió de sobre manera.

Fue en ese momento cuando el chico decidió quitarse la máscara revelando asi su joven rostro de ojos rojos y cejas moradas.

— Yo soy Kafei. —reveló el tipo en cuestión viendo lo muy impactados que estaban los dos.

— El Kafei que buscamos es un adulto. ¡Tú tan solo eres un niño! —le reclamó Taya fastidiada por el aspecto del chico.

— Taya, guarda silencio, ¿si? déjalo hablar. — Andrea le pidió que no le hablara asi. — ¿En verdad pasó algo para que te convirtieras en… esto?

— Un maldito duende que usaba una extraña mascara me convirtió en esto, luego de ir a tomar con unos amigos, al verme asi en este aspecto, me sacaron de patitas a la calle del bar. —argumentó Kafei mostrándose algo molesto.

— Ese Skull kid fue muy lejos. — dijo Link entendiendo las palabras, solo para ver como el pelimorado lo miraba enojado.

— ¡Lo conoces! ¿Eres uno de sus amigos, verdad? —le espetó Kafei enfureciéndose al oir ese nombre llegando al punto de agarrar a Link fuertemente por la camiseta poniéndolo contra la pared.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡N-No! —afirmaba Link nervioso viendo el semblante molesto del chico que hacía alguna clase de berrinche.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Kafei?! —Andrea le hizo la llamada de atención tratando de tranquilizarlo — ¡Calmate!

— ¡No me pidas que me calmes, maldición! —el mencionado le contestó feo mostrando rabia, y a la vez tristeza en el rostro con lágrimas escurriéndose por las mejillas. — ¡¿Cómo se atreve a arruinar la felicidad de otros?! ¡Para él es solo un maldito juego! ¿Pero qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¡No lo permitiré!

— Lo siento… no debí mencionarlo… —Link se compadecía ante las palabras del chico, quien lo soltaba de su agarre mostrando vulnerabilidad.

— Kafei… Tú no eres el único perjudicado por obra de ese sujeto. —comentó Andrea poniendo una mano en el rostro usando su instinto maternal. — El muy cabrón también nos jodió la vida y estamos decididos a darle su merecido.

— Lo siento… —se disculpó Kafei ya más calmado limpiándose las lágrimas para respirar profundo. — Me dejé llevar. No me escondo porque tenga esta apariencia. Cuando me transformaron en esto, fui a ver a la Gran Hada del santuario cerca de la puerta norte. ¡Pero por el camino, un hombre que anda a saltos por la puerta norte y viste de blanco me robó la máscara de bodas!

— ¿Una máscara de bodas? —le indagó Link intrigándose.

— Si, era una máscara muy importante para mí. Tenia tanta ilusión por mi boda que no pensaba en otra cosa. Y claro, el ladrón se aprovechó de mi imprudencia…

— Kafei… — comentó Andrea sintiendo lastima por el chico.

— Sé que Anju esta preocupada, pero no puedo salir todavía. —comentó el mencionado solemne por la situación. — Le prometí que llevaría la máscara de bodas.

En ese preciso segundo, Kafei se quitaba una clase de colgante para dárselos a los elfos.

— Este colgante, dénselo a Anju. — les pidió el chico.

— ¿Quieres que le demos esto? —preguntó Andrea contemplando el objeto.

— Si, por favor… Y les pido que no le cuenten a nadie de lo que hemos conversado. —les afirmó el chico.

— De acuerdo, Kafei, fue un gusto hablar contigo. —dijo Link despidiéndose del chico.

 **/**

 **EL LAVADERO**

Mientras tanto, los androides y Zero conversaban cosas anecdóticas y alguna tontería y media cuando de repente oyeron abrir la puerta y a la pareja salir de su escondite.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por fin han salido Link y Andrea! — expresó Mikhail animado viéndolos acercárseles.

— Lamentamos la tardanza. —dijo Link riéndose mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— ¿Ya encontraron a la persona? —preguntó Zero refiriéndose a Kafei.

— Si, pero es secreto entre nosotros, no le vayan a decir nada a nadie. —respondió Andrea pidiendo discreción.

Los elfos hablaron con ellos sobre el chico asegurándose de no ser escuchados por nadie.

— Asi que pasó eso… —dijo 9S perplejo por la noticia. —No se preocupen su secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

— Bueno, 9S volvamos al trabajo, que ya perdimos mucho tiempo distrayéndonos, —ordenó 2B al darse cuenta de que no estaban trabajando acorde a su horario.

— Nosotros también tenemos un trabajo que hacer. —declaró Link tomando la iniciativa mostrándoles el colgante.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —preguntó A2 mirándolo con reojo el dicho objeto.

— Es un colgante que tenemos que darle a Anju. — respondió Andrea explicándole el motivo.

— Ya veo, si eso es lo mas importante, pues vayamos. —finalizó la androide entendiendo poco a poco el concepto de cualquier ser humano.

 **/**

 **ESTE DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ**

El grupo se dirigió al este de la ciudad con el propósito de entregarle el colgante de los recuerdos a Anju, como estaba lloviendo mucho ese dia, todos estaban mojados pero eso era lo del menos.

— Si quieres podemos entregarle el colgante. —dijo A2 tomando la iniciativa.

— Deja que vaya contigo, A2, para que asi sepa que vienes con nosotros. — sugirió Link ir con la androide con tal para no asustar a la pelirroja.

— Está bien. —la androide le respondió dándole luz verde para que la acompañara.

/

 **POSADA DEL PUCHERO**

Link y A2 entraron a la posada solo para ver a Anju cabizbaja y estresada por la situación.

— Anju. —la llamó Link haciéndola volver en si.

— Oh, Hola. ¿Y esa muchacha viene contigo? —los saludó la pelirroja mirando a A2. — Luce igual que aquella mujer.

— Si, si, vengo con el, es que soy su hermana gemela. —expresaba A2 mintiendo a medias.

— Bien, bien. Pues, Queria saber si ya lo han visto. —Anju les pedia confirmar si lo hicieron.

— Si, lo hemos visto. —declaró Link afirmándole. — A2.

— Aquí está la prueba, supongo que le pertenece, ¿no?

— ¡Ah! —expresó Anju una gran sorpresa viendo el objeto que le estaban dando. — Es de Kafei… Gr… Gr… Gracias… ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora lo esperaré aquí, cumpliré la promesa.

—De acuerdo, con su permiso. Nos retiramos. —se despidió A2 cruzando la puerta con el elfo.

— Cuidense mucho, bye. —respondió Anju viéndolos irse. —Kafei… Espero que estés bien… No tengo idea de lo mucho que te extraño.

/

 **ESTE DE LA CIUDAD RELOJ**

Link y A2 salieron de la posada satisfechos por la obra que hicieron, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar reunirse con Kafei en algun momento.

— ¿Ya le entregaron el colgante? —preguntó Zero esperando noticias.

— Si, Anju decidió quedarse aquí. —les confirmó Link la noticia.

— Como esa luna se va acercándose cada vez más, es lógico que la gente tenga que irse. —opinó A2 mirando hacia el cielo.

— Si A2, pero habrá personas que prefieran quedarse. — Andrea comentaba al respecto.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora mientras tanto? — indagó A2 para hacer tiempo.

— ¿Qué les parece si entrenamos un rato? — sugirió Link llamando la atención a los presentes.

— Tal vez eso nos ayude a prepararnos para la batalla final. —coincidió la elfa estando de acuerdo con él.

Los demás asintieron y fue asi como todo el grupo salió del pueblo para entrenar arduamente para lo que se aproximaba y asi estar listos para impedir la catástrofe de una vez por todas.

 **/**

 **OFICINA DE CORREOS**

Mientras tanto, 2B y 9S estaban sentados descansando del trabajo del dia, ambos estaban pensativos por todo que habia pasado afuera, y sobre todo con Link y los demás.

— ¿No te parece extraño, 2B? —preguntó el chico absorto.

— ¿Qué?

— Después de estar destruyendo maquinas haciendo lo que la comandante nos decía, ahora estamos… No sé… en un mundo distinto al nuestro… —argumentó 9S intrigado.

— Ahora que lo mencionas… Un vórtice nos tragó y caímos en este lugar… Y ahora estamos trabajando como carteros en lugar de matar, supongo que es lo que cualquier persona hace para vivir… —dijo 2B intentando recordar lo sucedido.

— Lo que no me explico… ¿Es como esa mujer de esas orejas puntiagudas tiene una gran similitud física a A2 y no sea una androide como nosotros? ¿Y sobre todo, como es que sabe algo sobre el tema de YoRHa? —indagaba 9S curioso.

— Buena pregunta… Esa chica sabe algo sobre nosotros, me parece que debemos eliminarla antes de que se lo diga a todo el mundo. —sentenciaba 2B cuando el chico la detuvo.

— ¡No, 2B! ¡No es necesario! ¡Esa chica y sus amigos de ropas verdes no se atreverían a decirle a nadie sobre nosotros! —9S le pedia que no realizara esa tal acción tomándola de la mano. — ¡Además la demás gente no sabe que somos androides!

— ¿Estás seguro? —2B le pedia confirmar si era verdad.

— Claro que lo estoy, 2B. —aseveró 9S demostrándole que no mentía. —Aunque lo que más me tiene preocupado y sin cuidado, es esa cosa gigante que se está aproximando cada vez más…

— ¿Esa misteriosa luna gigante? Ojala hubiera forma de hacerla desaparecer… Pero por lo que veo es casi imposible impedir la apocalipsis y que la humanidad desaparezca otra vez, 9S. — declaraba 2B siendo algo negativa, cosa que no le gustó al joven androide.

— No digas eso, 2B. Tiene que haber una manera de impedir la catástrofe, tal vez ellos sepan algo al respecto para salvar Termina, no me importaría morir luchando junto a ti. —declaró 9S sorprendiendo a la androide de sobre manera.

— 9S… —expresó 2B pasmada por sus palabras.

— Podemos acabar con esto, 2B. —declaró el androide mostrando la iniciativa.

— 9S… De acuerdo… Los buscaremos. —accedió 2B poniéndose de pie con el propósito.

Y asi fue como los androides dejaron la oficina de correos para ir a buscar a Link y los demás para poder descubrir la forma de desaparecer la luna y asi impedir el cataclismo.

 **/**

 **COSTA DE LA GRAN BAHIA – 5:30 PM**

El entrenamiento se ponía cada vez más intensivo mientras Link decidía hacer sparring con A2, mientras Andrea y Zero hacían lo propio para prepararse para lo que poco a poco se aproximaba.

— Se ven que tu y mi otra yo tienen una excelente química. — A2 le hacia un cumplido en lo que hacia un corte horizontal, cosa que fácilmente Link evadió con un salto hacia atrás.

— Somos muy unidos. —le afirmó el elfo chocando espadas con la androide.

— ¿Ah si? Creo que se gustan, ¿verdad? Si que forman una bonita pareja. —comentó A2 sonrojando un poco al elfo, pero ella tenía razón.

— ¿Puedes dejar el tema por un segundo? —Link le pedia que entrara en detalles.

— Como quieras. —expresó A2 en tono juguetón.

Fue asi como todo el mundo estuvo entrenando de distintas maneras hasta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y se cansaron.

— ¡Chicos! —se escuchó la voz de 9S acercándose.

— ¿9S? ¿2B? —los llamó A2.

Los androides caminaron unos pasos hacia los demás y decidieron sentarse con ellos en la fogata para disfrutar la luz lunar que reflejaba el mar.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraron? —preguntó Link por la forma que los rastrearon.

— Bueno, es que decidimos salir al campo de termina y pues vimos un humo que provenia de aquí y decidimos venir a investigar pero los encontramos prendiendo la fogata. —explicó 9S en tono casual.

— Ya veo, nosotros estuvimos entrenando bien entrenando arduamente para detener la luna que esta aproximándose cada vez mas. —argumentó Zero mencionando el asunto que llamó la atencion de los androides.

— La luna… De eso queríamos hablarles. —mencionó 2B intrigada.

— ¿La luna? Ah claro… Skull kid lleva una extraña mascara que le otorga poderes oscuros para salirse con la suya. —dijo Link dandoles información que los dejaba pasmados a ambos androides.

— ¿Una máscara? —inquirió 9S en ese estado.

— Exacto, y no es una máscara cualquiera, 9S. —afirmó Andrea dando aun mas explicaciones. — Lo que hace la Máscara de Majora es otorgarle los poderes malignos a cualquier persona que la porta para cometer atrocidades como esta que amenaza la vida de esta tierra, ya una vez la luna estuvo a punto de caer gracias a eso a no ser que Link, yo y Zero tocamos la canción del tiempo y asi volver al amanecer del primer dia.

— ¿Es en serio lo que estas diciendo, Andrea? —A2 se mostraba asombrada por las palabras de su gemela.

— Asi es, o sino ¿Cómo creen que obtuvimos estas mascaras que ven aquí? —declaró la elfa mostrando los restos de Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg y Twinmold.

— ¿De donde sacaron esas cosas? Jamás vimos unas mascaras asi. —les indagó 2B sorprendida recogiendo una de ellas para contemplarla.

— Miren, el hermano de Taya nos pidió que liberáramos las cuatro áreas; El pantano, las montañas, aquí en la playa, y el cañón. — argumentó Link relatando sus aventuras.

— Y algo más, escuchen… —Zero comenzó a relatar la siguiente parte. — Cuando vencimos el primer calabozo, fuimos temporalmente a un lugar de puras nubes blancas y fue asi como liberamos el primer gigante y nos enseñó esta cancion. —argumentó Zero sacando su violín para entonar la dicha canción: La Oda al Orden.

— ¿Qué significa esa canción? —preguntó 9S interesado.

— Eso es a lo que vamos, pongan atención. — habló Link para indicarles las acciones a tomar al dia siguiente. — Para detener la luna, por lo que dijeron los gigantes. Tenemos que ir a la azotea de la ciudad reloj mañana a la media noche, aunque todos esperamos que funcione.

— ¿Qué pasará si no funciona la canción? —cuestionó 2B preocupada.

— Perderemos, nuestra humanidad perecerá. —respondió A2 en el mismo estado. — Pero no hay que pensar en eso, chicos. De una manera u otra funcionará, oigan mis palabras. —expresó mostrando iniciativa animándolos.

— A2… —murmuró 2B levantando la cabeza. — Gracias.

— Le ganaremos a Skull Kid… y a One. — sentenció Zero motivándolos a todos.

— ¿Quién es One? —9S preguntaba por la identidad de la mencionada.

— Es mi hermana, la única hermana que me falta borrarla del mapa. —respondió Zero seria.

— ¿Hay algun motivo detrás de esto? — la interrogó A2 por las razones detrás de su misión de matarla.

— Al principio fui una mujer cruel y déspota en mi misión de matar a todas mis hermanas, una por una, aunque todo eso cambio cuando un vórtice nos transportó a mi y a One hasta aquí, y no tengo duda en que ella se haya aliado con ese loco. —argumentó Zero en ese mismo estado mirando hacia el hermoso océano. —La razon por la que hacia lo que hacia, era para quitarme una flor parasita que me torturaba, siempre pensé que en terminar mi vida con Mikhail asesinándome despues de acabar con todas ellas, pero desde que llegué aquí y la flor desapareció, ya no tengo esa necesidad. Pero aun así debo acabar con One, no cabe duda de que ella sea capaz de cometer atrocidades contra los seres inocentes.

— Ya veo… con que quieres abatir a esa chica, de ser asi… —expresaba 2B demostrando la iniciativa, déjennos ir con ustedes, ya que ahora si tenemos una razon mas para pelear, por toda esta gente de toda Termina.

— Muchachos… —expresó Andrea sorprendida.

— Ya hemos muerto en varias ocasiones, asi que esto no es nada. —coincidió 9S sonriendo dispuesto a poner su vida en riesgo.

— De acuerdo. — Andrea accedió dejándolos unirse.

Y fue asi como todos chocaron sus puños forjando una fuerte alianza para acabar con esa catástrofe de una vez por todas.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 22**


	24. Recuperar lo robado

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 23 – RECUPERAR LO ROBADO**

 **DIA FINAL – 1:00 PM**

Luego de descansar el tiempo que necesitaban y entrenar toda la mañana, Link tenía una corazonada y debia de reunirse con Kafei en su escondite.

— Muchachos, tenemos que reunirnos Kafei. —comentó el elfo recordando la misión.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Ya nos habíamos olvidado de él! ¡Vamos! —expresó Andrea acordándose.

Fue asi como todos corrieron como podían hacia su escondite para hablar con el chico pelimorado mientras aún quedaba tiempo.

 **/**

 **EL ESCONDITE DE KAFEI**

Link y Andrea se metieron a la guarida de Kafei pero no este no estaba ahí, sino un hombre moreno de pelo negro corto con unos pantalones amarillos y camiseta azul.

— ¿Dónde está Kafei? —preguntó Link por el paradero del chico.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ustedes dos son los chicos de los gorros verdes? — los saludó el hombre para luego darles una carta. —Kafei dijo que quería que le llevaran esto a su madre.

— ¿Qué? Lo que queremos saber es donde se encuentra, es todo. —demandó Andrea queriendo respuestas.

— Miren, un cliente vino anoche a mi tienda… Cuando Kafei lo vio, de repente se puso muy palido y salió corriendo tras él. Veran, ese hombre… es un codicioso ladrón llamado Sakon. — les explicó el hombre el motivo de la ausencia del pelimorado.

— ¿Sabe en donde vive ese tipo? —lo interrogó Link por el paradero de ese ladrón.

— Creo que vive en Ikana… Por lo que escuché. —asumió el tipo dándoles la ubicación.

— En Ikana… Gracias señor… Con su permiso. —agradeció Andrea por la información que les fueron dados.

— Tengan cuidado alla afuera. —se despidió el hombre deseándoles buena suerte.

 **/**

 **EL LAVADERO**

Link y Andrea salieron decididos del escondite con el propósito de ayudar a Kafei, no sin antes de avisarles sobre el asunto a los demas.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo vieron? —preguntó A2 viéndolos acercarse.

— No está, pero ya lo tenemos ubicado. —respondió Link dándoles a entender la ausencia de Kafei.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó 2B por el lugar.

— Está en Ikana. Además, quiero que le entreguen esta carta a Madame Aroma en cuanto la vean. —argumentó Andrea dándoles el objeto.

— Es una carta de alta prioridad… —comentó 9S contemplando la carta, debian darle la carta lo antes posible.

— ¿Qué piensan hacer ustedes? — preguntó 2B por la acción que debian de tomar en estos momentos.

— Pues esto. —dijo Link sacando su ocarina. —pongan sus manos sobre mis hombros.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionaba 9S curioso.

— Solo háganlo, que Link ralentizará el tiempo. —les pidió Zero que realizara tal acción.

Los androides hicieron caso a la petición y fue asi como el elfo entonó la canción del tiempo invertida para ganar algo de tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasó? Todo sigue normal. —comentó 2B pensando que no habia pasado nada.

— Hemos alentado el tiempo, ahora si nos podremos ahorrar el estrés. —declaró Zero.

Fue así como 2B y los demás androides voltearon a ver el reloj, y en efecto se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo corría lento.

— Vaya… Nunca pensé que ustedes fueran a ser capaces de todo… —comentó A2 asombrada.

— Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a trabajar entregando las últimas cartas y cuando terminemos los alcanzaremos. —dijo 2B decidida a terminar con la labor y así liberarse de las ataduras del trabajo.

— De acuerdo, nos veremos después. — declaró Link a punto de tocar la canción del vuelo con los demás para volar rumbo a Ikana.

 **/**

 **CAÑON IKANA**

Por medio de la canción del vuelo, Link y todos los demás lograron llegar hasta el lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba Kafei, ahora solo era cuestión de buscarlo y si se podía, encontrarlo lo más rápido posible.

Se tiraron desde lo más alto para llegar a la parte baja, y asi poder subirse a tierra firme.

— ¡Kafei! —llamó Link esperando a que los oyera el joven pelimorado.

— ¡¿Dónde estás?! —secundó Andrea.

— ¡Por aquí! ¡Vengan! —se escuchó la voz del mencionado a lo lejos.

— Es el… ¡Vamos! —indicó Link descubriendo la ubicación del grito de Kafei.

Fue entonces cuando el grupo corrió hacia donde los guiaba la voz del chico, y ahí estaba, Kafei se escondia detrás de unas rocas.

Al momento de ver a Mikhail se puso algo pálido con ganas de correr.

— ¡¿Qu-Que rayos es esa cosa?! —tartamudeó Kafei mirando al dragón con miedo. — ¿Es acaso un amigo de Skull Kid?

— Tranquilo, no te hará daño. —comentó Link haciéndole que no formaba parte de ese desgraciado. — Es de los nuestros.

— ¿Seguro? —el chico exigia que le dijera la verdad, a lo que todos asintieron.

— Hola. —lo saludo Mikhail con su usual voz de un niño, extrañando mas a Kafei.

— H-Hola… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —les preguntó el mencionado por sus nombres.

— Soy Zero, y él es mi dragón, Mikhail. —se presentó la peliblanca.

— Mucho gusto. —respondió el animal alegre.

— I-Igualmente… —dijo Kafei ya calmado.

— Bueno, un hombre nos dijo que viste a un tal Sakon y lo perseguiste. —recalcó Andrea recordando la conversación con el tipo en su escondite. — ¿Es eso cierto?

— Es cierto… Y ya lo encontré… Está utilizando este lugar como almacén de seguridad para guardar sus objetos robados. —explicó Kafei afirmando ubicar al ladrón. —Aparentemente, se llama Sakon.

— Sakon… El hombre que estaba en tu escondite nos dijo algo asi. —reconoció Link acordándose del nombre.

— Ah, ese hombre es el dueño de la tienda de curiosidades, y es mi amigo. —mencionó Kafei para luego ir directo al grano. — Sakon vino anoche a la tienda y lo seguí. El almacén donde guarda las cosas que roba está al otro lado de esta puerta de piedra.

— ¿Al otro lado de esa puerta rocosa? — Andrea le indagaba señalando esa dicha puerta para estar segura.

— Si, ya lo comprobé mientras ese tipo no estaba. Solo Sakon puede abrirla. —argumentó Kafei compartiendo sus conocimientos. —El único modo de entrar es esperar a que él llegue. Y esperaré. Al fin y al cabo, le hice una promesa a Anju.

— ¿Sabes acaso a qué hora regresará? —preguntó Zero levantando una ceja.

— Volverá por aquí al atardecer, entonces será nuestra oportunidad. —respondió Kafei dando instrucciones. —Si nos ve, huirá, asi que tienen que esconderse ustedes también.

— Entonces… Mikhail, tú y yo tenemos que escondernos en la parte de arriba. —aconsejó A2 señalando la parte de arriba del cañón, precisamente justo arriba de la puerta de piedra. — Ustedes hagan lo que tengan que hacer para robarle a ese ladrón.

— Ladrón que roba al ladrón… —dijo Andrea sonriendo de lado viendolos subirse.

— ¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos? —Zero les preguntaba si habia algo que hacer para matar el tiempo.

El grupo lo pensó un momento para decidir la forma de hacer el tiempo en lo que el ladrón llegaba.

— ¿Qué tal si podemos hablar de un tema o algo que se nos ocurra para hacer tiempo y no aburrirnos? —Link les sugería.

— De acuerdo… Creo que tenemos que contarle algo sobre nosotros. — comentó la elfa dispuesta a contarle el relato de ambos.

 **/**

 **5:50 PM**

Kafei se quedaba pasmado por la historia que los tres les estaban contando, jamás pensó en oír la gran narración de los elfos, su forma de pasar por cada dificultad en sus viajes.

— Increible… ¿Se enfrentaron a ese rey malvado? —expresó Kafei asombrado.

— Fue difícil, no creas que no. Pero con la ayuda de nuestros amigos lo derrotamos y devolvimos la paz a Hyrule. — habló Link terminando de contar su relato.

Fue en ese momento cuando vieron a 2B y a 9S corriendo como podían con el alma.

— ¡Muchachos! —los llamó el chico captando la atención de los demás.

— ¡2B! ¡9S! ¡Por aquí! —respondió Link para que se escondieran con ellos.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —les preguntó el androide cuando la elfa le pidió que bajara la voz con el gesto del dedo índice en los labios.

— No podemos dejar que nos vea Sakon. —explicó Andrea dando ese motivo. — Tienen que esconderse.

— ¿Sakon? —2B preguntó confundida.

— Es el ladrón que le robo la máscara de bodas a Kafei, la vamos a recuperar sea como sea. —le aclaró Link en voz baja.

Fue en ese momento cuando alcanzaron a ver a un hombre esbelto de ropas blancas y pantalones demasiados ajustados caminando de forma algo infantil, en ese preciso segundo Kafei supo muy bien de quien se trataba.

— Es él. Sakon viene para acá. —les avisó el chico poniéndolos alerta. —Escóndanse, no los vayan a mirar.

Los muchachos se escondieron como podían detrás de las piedras y asomándose viendo como el tipo comenzaba a abrir la puerta de piedra y adentrarse en esa misteriosa cueva, esperaron a que se alejara lo suficiente para no ser vistos.

— Es ahora o nunca, ¡Vamos! —indicó Kafei corriendo hacia adentro.

— ¡Vamos! ¡A2! ¡Te encargo a Mikhail! —declaró Zero tomando la iniciativa.

— ¡Bien! —asintió la androide viéndolos entrar a la cueva.

 **/**

 **ESCONDITE DE SAKON**

Link y los demás se adentraron a lo que fue el almacén donde Sakon guardaba todo lo que hurtaba de la gente.

— En serio ese sujeto se la pasó robando tanto a la gente… —comentó Zero viendo a los alrededores.

— No hay tiempo que perder, el tipo tiene mi mascara. —sentenció Kafei en lo que corria a abrir la puerta, siendo seguido por los demás.

Al cruzar la puerta oyeron caer las rejas pero entonces Kafei descubrió algo que habia estado buscando, era una máscara de aspecto dorado de un león.

— Mi máscara… ¡Mi mascara! — el chico caminaba hacia lo que resultaba ser la máscara del sol. La habia encontrado.

— ¿Es esa máscara que buscabas? — inquirió Andrea al verlo en estado.

— Si. —les afirmó Kafei seguro. — Esa es la máscara que he estado buscando enton… —decía cuando de pronto pisó un interruptor que activó la alarma.

— ¡Oh no! —expresó Taya alarmada.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! — secundó 2B en el mismo estado. — ¡Parece que este el tipo puso una clase de alarma!

— ¡Miren! ¡Ese mecanismo se mueve! — les avisó 9S percatándose de la acción de esa cosa donde tenía la máscara.

Kafei intentó correr hacia el cuarto de bloques, pero al momento de soltar el interruptor, la puerta se cerró, no habia tiempo que perder, tenían que recuperar la máscara a como dé lugar.

— ¡Alguien pise ese interruptor! —exigió Kafei desesperado por el grave problema.

— ¿Nos estas diciendo que hacer? —replicó Taya molesta.

— ¡Hay algo que hace que la puerta solo esté abierta cuando presiona el interruptor! —aclaró 9S dándoles información valiosa.

Ya habiendo entendido las palabras del androide, Link rápidamente corrió hacia el dicho interruptor abriéndole la puerta al chico.

Kafei examinó el mecanismo y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que habia un hoyo al final de la cinta, solo significaba una cosa…

— Está intentando alejarla de nuestro alcance para escapar con ella… ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! — les advirtió el chico poniéndolos alerta.

— Iré con él, ustedes vayan por el otro lado. —dijo 9S yendo hacia donde estaba el pelimorado.

9S decidió ayudar a Kafei a encontrar el interruptor en ese cuarto aparentemente angosto.

— Debes empujar un bloque hacia el centro, pronto. —indicó 9S diciéndole por donde mover el bloque.

Kafei hizo lo que el androide le dijo y empujó el bloque, sin embargo, el resultado no fue como ellos esperaban.

— Esto no está bien, Aquí no está el interruptor… —declaró 9S percatándose del hecho. — ¡Chicos, examinen esa habitación! ¡Debe haber algún tipo de mecanismo! ¡Deprisa!

Link y las demás asintieron y cruzaron la puerta para toparse con unos dekus baba y asi abatirlos rápidamente, y por ende, abriéndoles paso a los muchachos.

— ¡La puerta se abrió, vamos! —expresó Kafei corriendo hacia la siguiente habitación.

Y asi Kafei con la ayuda de 9S estuvo pisando cada interruptor que se encontraba, a excepción de los rojos, porque 9S sabía a ciencia cierta de que esas cosas provocaban que el mecanismo empezara a moverse más rápido, mientras que Link, Andrea, 2B y Zero estaban abatiendo cada monstruo que se encontraban en cada habitación.

— ¡Muere maldito lobo! —rugió Zero justo al darle una brutal estocada en el torso a un Wolfos.

Fue asi como Kafei salió de la habitacion a presionar un interruptor dándoles acceso a los demás, pero la máscara estaba cerca de caer al hoyo.

— ¡Dense prisa! ¡No queda mucho tiempo! —exclamó Kafei pidiéndoles que se apuraran.

Link se puso la capucha de conejo y se puso a correr, como si fiera cámara lenta, el elfo se tiró bocabajo acercándose al interruptor justo cuando la máscara estaba al filo de abismo y realizó una barrida, todo parecía perdido cuando Kafei notó que el hoyo fue tapado.

— Lo hicimos… — expresó el chico sonriendo alegremente corriendo hacia ella y recogiéndola victoriosamente. — ¡Lo logramos!

Link por su parte, no podía sino empezar a sacar carcajadas para sacarse todo el estrés y asi contagiarles la risa a todos. Recuperaron la máscara del sol.

— ¡SIIII! —exclamó Link en el mismo estado por la victoria poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Pensamos que íbamos a perder la máscara! —dijo Zero secándose las lágrimas que le escurrían de risa

— Pero lo importante es que ahora la tenemos… Ahora salgamos de aquí y enfrentemos a Skull Kid de una vez por todas. —declaró Kafei tomando la iniciativa.

— ¿No ibas a esperar a Anju? —cuestionó Andrea por las palabras del chico.

— Si la esperaré, solo necesito que me diga donde se esconde ese tipo, y de ahí necesito que la traigan al lugar, por favor. — argumento Kafei el motivo. —Quiero declarármele ahí, se los pido de antemano.

 **/**

 **12:00 AM – 6 HORAS ANTES DE LA CATASFROFE.**

Ya victoriosos, salieron con bien de la cueva de Sakon, ahora solo quedaba dirigirse hacia la ciudad reloj a reunirse con Anju y enfrentar a Skull Kid.

— ¡Mikhail! ¡A2! ¡Ya tenemos la máscara! —los llamó Link desde abajo.

— ¿Ya la recuperaron? —la mencionada androide les preguntaba al respecto.

— ¡Si! ¡Kafei ya la recupero! —les confirmó Zero. — ¡Ahora hay que irse! ¡La luna está cada vez mas cerca!

A2 y Mikhail asintieron y asi se bajaron para ahora si partir rumbo a la ciudad, Kafei se subió al lomo del dragón, como era lógico. Se puso un poco nervioso por volar encima de Mikhail pero el dragón lo tranquilizó con su voz.

— Solo sujetate de las cuerdas, no te caerás. —le indicó el mencionado.

— E-Esta bien. —accedió Kafei sujetándose por donde Mikhail le había pedido.

— Creo que es el momento de contarles mi historia, muchachos. —dijo Zero decidida a hablar de su vida.

— ¿Nos quieres contar algo sobre ti? —indagó Link al respecto.

— Claro, estoy decidida a relatarles mi historia mientras llegamos a la ciudad, al fin y al cabo, tenemos el tiempo a nuestro favor. —declaró la ex entonadora.

— Adelante, no perdemos mucho en escuchar una gran historia. — dijo 9S entusiasmado.

Y asi Zero decidiría contarles su historia en lo que se dirigían de regreso a la ciudad…

 **/**

Mientras tanto, One se reunía con Skull Kid en la azotea de la torre de Reloj planeando su próximo movimiento contra el grupo de Link y los demás.

— Vengo a darte noticias. —comentó la rubia seria.

— ¿Querías decirme algo? —inquirió el duende expectante.

— Ese maldito elfos y sus asquerosos amigos vienen para aca a intentar acabar con nosotros. —comentó con sumo odio en su voz. — Sobre todo Zero esta con ellos.

— Déjalos venir One, de todas formas van a morir aquí, no importa lo que hagan. — dijo Skull Kid mostrándose malicioso. — ¿Quieres vengarte de esa asquerosa mujer, no es así?

One no tuvo otra más que asentir con la cabeza, quería vengarse de su hermana, su único objetivo era matar a Zero cueste lo que cueste aún si matara a cualquiera que se le cruce en su camino.

— Zero, cuando tú y yo peleemos de nuevo, ninguna de las dos saldrá viva de esta. —pensó One con determinación de ponerle fin a su vida. —Morirás a mis manos, zorra…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 23**


	25. La Historia de Zero: La Entonadora 1

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 24 – LA HISTORIA DE ZERO: LA ENTONADORA (Parte 1)**

 **~CONOCIENDO A MICHAEL: EL DRAGON MAS CRUENTO DEL MUNDO~**

 **Adaptacion del juego de Drakengard 3, desde perspectiva de Zero como la entonadora o Utautai**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene escenas de sangre y violencia fuerte gráfica.**

 **/**

 **Zero's POV**

Mi historia empieza el momento cuando la flor me puso una maldición que trajo la catástrofe al mundo, y no solamente eso, también trajo consigo a esas cinco hermanas, también producto de esa flor parásita…

Temerosa del poder de la flor, decidí buscar a un dragón, un dragón suficientemente fuerte para asesinar a todas y cada una de ellas…

 **/**

 **11 de marzo de 998 D.C. – La tierra de los mares: Junto a la Costa.**

Varios soldados de esa isla me rodearon para no dejarme escapar, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ser abatida de ese modo, cargué contra todos y cada uno de esos cabrónes que me molestaban.

— ¡Por aquí! ¡Es Zero! ¡Está aquí! —advertía uno de los soldados.

— ¡No dejen que se escape! ¡Mátenla! —secundó otro soldado intentando darme un golpe con la espada sin éxito.

A todos los estuve matando por medio de mi espada atravesándoles en el corazón a cada soldado, no me tentaba la mano para quitarles la vida derramando mucha sangre en el camino y tiñéndome de rojo.

Fui una refugiada quien huyó a la Tierra de los mares… Al mismo tiempo, perseguía constantemente a la flor… Específicamente, las cinco encarnaciones de la flor que había salieron de mí: mis hermanas.

Tenía que ir por ellas, tenía que asesinarlas a como dé lugar, y no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

Les hice pedazos a todos los demás soldados pendejos que iban con el mismo afán de asesinarme, pero no les salieron el puto jueguito. Al momento de llegar a la playa me topé con más soldados armados y dispuestos a joderme la fiesta. No obstante, no estaba dispuesta a que me pararan.

— ¡Detengan a esa mujer! ¡No puede seguir masacrando personas! —exclamaba un soldado señalándome.

— ¡Adelante! ¡Vengan! ¡Muéranse! — los reté a que intentaran herirme de muerte.

Les seguí haciendo pedazos de la misma forma creando un gran baño de sangre, abriéndome paso por las costas y volví a encontrarme con otros más, ya me estaban hartando… Me tenían cansada esos mamarrachos de mierda.

— ¡Pedazos de pendejos…! ¡Sus rostros hacen que me den ganas de vomitar! —siseé enojada viendo a esos soldados fastidiosos.

Tomé la iniciativa de ir a hacerles pedazos a todos y cada uno de esa bola de cabrones que se me cruzaban, sin embargo, venían más soldados y sentía que no estaba de todo en forma… Pero por mi fuerte voluntad no me dejaba vencer de ningún modo.

— Ustedes bola de imbéciles son buenos para ladrar, ¿saben? — les lancé un insulto justo al cortar en dos a un soldado.

Seguía haciendolo cuando de pronto, una bola de fuego cayó al suelo cerca de donde yo estaba peleando contra uno de los soldados, mi rostro mostraba sorpresa ante lo que miraba…

— Es ese… ¡¿Un dragón?! — expreso sorprendida por haberme topado con esa criatura.

El dragón tenía aspecto monstruoso como todos los demás, era más o menos idéntico a Mikhail físicamente, pero ese dragón tenía personalidad arrogante acompañada por un gran instinto asesino.

— ¿Ustedes humanos atacan siempre a las criaturas mientras vuelan tranquilamente por el cielo? — dijo el dragón para mi sorpresa, jamas llegué a pensar que lo escucharía hablar, ni en un millón de años. —Me llamo Michael. Si disfrutan matarse los unos a los otros tanto como ustedes creen, me permitirían el honor de unirme a la fiesta.

Fue en ese momento, cuando sentí la necesidad de utilizar a ese dragón, necesitaba ese dragón para poder quitarme a esos cabrones de encima y matar a mis demas hermanas sea como sea.

— ¡Oye! ¡Necesito de tu fuerza! —lo llamé haciendo la invocación.

— Tu. La chica en blanco. ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes? — Me interrogó Michael no viéndome con buenos ojos, creo que le caía muy mal… — ¿A mí? ¿A un dragón de ocho mil años? ¡Sean testigos de mi poder del fuego que los quemarán vivos!

Michael entonces se puso a escupir fuego a todo que se encontraba de frente con el afán de lastimar no solo a los soldados, sino a mi también.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te estas equivocando de persona! — espeté al ser herida por el poder del fuego que por poco me dejaba fuera del combate.

— ¡Quédate quieta, muchachita, así te golpeare como a ti gusta! —Michael me contestaba de forma arrogante en lo que disfrutaba lanzarme bolas de fuego para mi molestia.

— ¡Ni hablar, maldito imbécil! — yo también le respondí esquivando sus ataques mientras cada soldado moría calcinado.

Continué haciendo pedazos a los soldados gracias a que Michael escupía varias bolas de fuego mientras yo las evadía con tal de no ser golpeada.

— Maldición… ¡Ya no soporto más esto! —mascullé mientras salía corriendo por la puerta recién abierta.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Acaso estas huyendo?! — me espetó Michael tratando de herirme.

Corrí lo más que podía evitando las bolas de fuego para luego toparme con más idiotas en el camino.

— ¿Qué rayos es ese maldito dragón? —comenté fastidiada, pero a la vez se me ocurrió una idea… — Pero estoy segura de que puedo hacer buen uso de esa fuerza…

Decidí asesinar a todos y cada uno de esos arqueros cabrones a sangre fría sin dejar a ningún gusano con vida, no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que terminar antes de que la flor me robara lo poco que quedaba de mí.

No me podía permitir cometer el mismo error dos veces. Tenía que matar a mis hermanas, después tenía que destruir la flor para siempre.

Pero para hacerlo, había una cosa crítica que absolutamente tenía que encontrar… Y esa cosa era: el mejor dragón y el más fuerte del mundo.

Me abrí paso asesinando a cada soldado que se me cruzaba, no importaba si llevaban espada, eran cañoneros, o arqueros, todos ellos morían a mis manos teñidas de sangre, con o sin ayuda de ese dragón idiota.

Cuando llegué a una zona cerrada con la salida bloqueada por la reja, varios soldados me esperaban y no tuve más opción que invocar a Michael de nuevo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye dragón! — lo llamé para que llegara al lugar. — ¡Todavía sigo con vida!

— Niña estúpida… ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí? — dijo Michael molesto por mis palabras. — ¿Te burlas de Michael, el más fuerte de la raza noble de los dragones? ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Mis llamas carmesíes te otorgarán lumbre funeraria!

— ¡Se dice "pira funeraria", pendejo! —le volví a espetar a ese dragón ridículo que todavía seguía con esa actitud estúpida.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Cierra tu sucia boca de una vez! —me contestó Michael lanzando una bola de fuego que acabó con algunos de los soldados.

Tomé la decisión de usar su poder para poder quitarme de encima a toda esa bola de idiotas quienes trataban de abatirme a cualquier costo, hasta que finalmente el y yo acabamos con ellos.

— Tus idioteces me están aburriendo. —renegó Michael sintiéndose muy molesto.

— ¡Ha ha ha! ¡Por aquí, dragón tonto! —me reía burlándome de él mostrando mi arrogancia.

Fue asi que salí de nuevo a otra parte de la costa volviéndome a topar con esa bola de idiotas esperándome para matarme, pero como siempre, decidí recurrir a la táctica sucia.

— ¡Permíteme despedazarte con las garras de mis pies afiladas! —sentenció Michael tras ser invocado nuevamente, amenazando con matarnos otra vez, como siempre.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Inténtalo a ver si puedes! —lo reté a que realizara esa acción.

Yo seguía descuartizando a los soldados con mi espada como podía, Michael por su parte, hacia lo suyo clavándoles sus garras en el tórax o incluso en la cabeza, matándolos instantáneamente.

— ¡Ese dragón nos está matando, cuidado! —advertía uno de los soldados justo antes de ser asesinado por él a pedazos.

— Muchachita. —me llamó Michael.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté de forma muy mal educada, propio de mí.

— ¿Por qué cultivas esa flor en tu cuerpo? — me preguntó el dragón por el dicho objeto, cosa que me molestó y mi reacción hizo que se burlara. — ¿Por qué te interesa?

Fue asi como me las arreglé para matar a todos los soldados restantes contando los demas que fueron asesinados por Michael, hasta que quedamos solo nosotros dos…

— Aun sigues con vida, muchacha. —me elogiaba el mencionado medio-satisfecho.

— ¡Heh! Obvio que si. Ahora mátame si quieres. —le pedí al dragón que me asesinara, pero él tenía otras ideas.

— No. Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. — finalizó Michael dándome a entender que aún no era tiempo para eso.

Ese fue mi primer encuentro con Michael. Fue un completo idiota y no era tan fuerte como él pensaba.

 **/**

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE. – CAÑON IKANA**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Link y los demás estaban a la mitad del lugar escuchando la historia de la ex entonadora y toda situación precaria por la que ella tuvo que pasar, lo que les llamó la atención es que tuviera un dragón antes que Mikhail.

— Ese dragón, Michael. ¿Te causaba problemas cuando se conocieron? —la interrogó Andrea al respecto.

— Era un vil arrogante, decía ser el más fuerte de todos los dragones, pero detrás de su faceta monstruosa, se mostraba vulnerable. —respondió Zero recordando al dragón.

— Zero, ¿A pesar de todo, ustedes se volvieron amigos o algo asi? —preguntó Kafei intrigado.

— ¿Qué opinan al respecto? —los indagó Zero.

— Parece dudoso. — respondió Link teniendo dudas sobre la relación de la chica con ese dragón.

— ¿Asi que se separaron después de eso o algo asi? —Link le hacia la pregunta al respecto sobre el asunto.

— Eso es a lo que voy. —afirmó Zero dispuesta a continuar relatándoles…

 **/**

 **Zero's P.O.V**

 **12 de Marzo, año 998 D.C - La Tierra de las Arenas: los cielos del desierto.**

Michael y yo volábamos por las arenas del desierto, ese pendejo dragón narraba mis problemas que he tenido que enfrentar y le pedí que se callara la boca.

— Ah por favor, muchachita, déjame. —me alegaba el dragón. —Tengo una importante historia que contar.

— No creo que eso le importe a la gente. — le dije mostrando indiferencia. — ¿A dónde vamos, si se puede saber?

— Y pensar que elegí ayudar a alguien con un lenguaje que de plano es desastroso y vulgar…

— De acuerdo, primero, basta de tantas decir tantas mamadas, ¿si? —le exigí que se dejara de estupideces, lo cual lo molestó.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Te atreves a burlarte de los doce mil años de la sabiduría que me fueron impartidas por-?! —me espetaba Michael cuando lo interrumpí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué no dijiste ocho mil años ayer? No confundas los números. —le comenté siendo brutalmente honesta y directa. Sin importarme ni siquiera que lo sacara de las casillas.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! —mascullaba Michael en ese estado. —Jamás me pondría a ese nivel de… un burro. Aun si… Supongo que me pueden convencer de probar una pieza si me la ofrecieran.

Mientras conversábamos una que otra idiotez, estuvimos abatiendo a cada maldito cubo con bocas feroces llamados gargoyles que se metían en nuestro camino.

— Te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿A dónde me llevas? —le interrogue otra vez para que me respondiera.

— Sé lo de la flor que está dentro tuyo, muchachita. —me afirmó Michael ignorándome la pregunta pero a la vez explicándome cosas que no sabia sobre esa cosa que me estaba torturando en ese entonces. — Esta intricadamente relacionada con mi orgullosa raza de los dragones…

Michael me explicaba así de esa manera… Los dragones habian sido enemigos naturales de la flor desde los tiempos antiguos. Y ellos eran los únicos en existencia que podían destruir la flor sin problema alguno.

Cuando descubrió que estaba infectada con ella, pareció sentir una punzada en el corazón… Supongo. Michael seguía describiéndolo con palabras como "Destino" y "preordinado" Es muy molesto, de hecho, pero qué más da.

Todo lo que necesitaba era su ayuda. La flor se habia convertido en mis hermanas, y tenian que ser destruidas. Y cuando eso pasara, yo también tenía que ser asesinada por él.

Después de que le dije todo, se quedó callado por un rato…

Aparentemente, fue una decisión muy difícil para él, muy difícil y agonizante.

Había vivido por muy, muy largo tiempo. Lo suficiente para conocer cada clase de pérdidas imaginables. Y algunas veces todo el dolor y la soledad que se interponían en su manera de pensar.

Pero después de un momento… Me murmuró dos palabras al oído: "Muy bien".

Y ese fue el comienzo de nuestra relación.

Luego de vencer a un montonal de cubos carnívoros, descubrí el lugar a donde me llevaba el dragón.

— ¿Ahora me dirás a dónde vamos? — le volví a interrogar.

— A la montaña. —por fin me respondió el dragón, no le costaba nada decirme el lugar.

— ¿Cuál montaña? —le inquirí para que me dijera específicamente la zona.

— Creo que se llama el Monte Verm… smith… Corte… Quemar… Eh… —Michael balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, y comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Habla de una vez! —le exigí que me respondiera.

— ¡Eso no importa! Es una montaña santa, ¿bien? — expresó Michael al no poder saber precisamente el nombre del lugar exacto.

— ¿Lo olvidaste, verdad? —le indagué poniéndome una mano en la cara decepcionada.

 **/**

 **La tierra de las montañas – La Torre.**

Después de salir del desierto, aterrizamos en lo que se llamaba la cima de la torre. Fue asi como empecé a bajar por todo ese lugar platicando mamada y media…

— Es un lugar bueno y todo pero, ¿Por qué exactamente vinimos aquí? — le cuestioné el motivo por la que llegamos ahí.

— De acuerdo a nuestra tradición, la flor que cargas traerá las ruinas al mundo entero. —argumentó Michael la misma cantaleta de siempre.

— Es lo que la gente me dice. —dije a secas.

— Algo asi, es mi deber asesinarte en este lugar. —declaró el dragón.

— ¿Ooook? —expresé mostrando mi típica indiferencia ante sus palabras.

— Y aun así, tengo preocupaciones sobre esto. Si yo creyera cada tontería de los cuentitos que mis mayores me decían, no sería mejor que ustedes, humanos malparidos. —comentaba Michael con veneno en su voz.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Vas a matarme o no? —le indagué no deseando escuchar más de sus estupideces.

— Debo probar tu fuerza. —Michael me lo decía de forma retadora, sorprendiéndome.

Fui bajando por las escaleras con Michael siguiéndome, cuando llegamos a la primera puerta, me dijo esto:

— Un grupo de monstruos feos llaman hogar a esta montaña, si tienes la fuerza suficiente para matarlos, hay una alta probabilidad de que reprimas tu maldición. —me declaró Michael serio, dándome palabras de aliento. — Supera este juicio, y te daré el derecho de vivir. No será sencillo.

— Hey, espera… ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí, dragón idiota! — exclamé intentando hacer que no me dejara, pero fue inútil. — ¡¿Qué clase de razon es esa, eh?! ¡No me dejes en esa madriguera culera, pedazo de imbécil!

No tuve más opción que recorrer toda esa asquerosa torre y al momento de casi caerme vi unas plataformas aparecer cuando menos me lo esperaba.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ay por favor! —bramé fastidiada por el hecho. — ¡Odio esa mierda! ¡Eso es un dolor de cabeza a la verga!

Esperé unos momentos hasta que una de las plataformas estuviera a mi alcance y asi aproveché para saltar de una en una hasta llegar a la tierra firme.

Michael era diferente a cualquier dragón. Ellos normalmente son inteligentes. Dignificados. Difíciles de meterse con las personas.

Michael trató de fingir, pero había algo turbio… sobre todo eso. Y algo más, pareció tener interés en la raza humana, así que intenté tomar ventaja de su amabilidad… Para cumplir mis metas.

Entonces estuve bajando por las escaleras lidiando con unos malditos lobos y varias monstruosidades que interferían mis andadas.

Al momento de cruzar una puerta grande, me topé con una monstruosidad gigante y dos lobos con intenciones sangrientas.

— Maldito hijo de perra… Todo eso es culpa de ese dragón pendejo. —mascullé entre dientes peleando contra esos cabrones. — Tan pronto que salga de esta estúpida montaña, se muere.

Fue asi como me puse a romperles los huesos a toda la bola de cabrones que se me aparecían en todos lados que recorría, recurrí a usar mis poderes de entonadora para asi despedazarlos mas rapido creando un gran baño de sangre en el lugar.

Y asi estuve hasta que una puerta se abrió y vi de nuevo a Michael.

— Lograste salir con vida. —me felicitó en tono de burla.

— ¡No puedo creer que me hicieras subir esa montaña de mierda! —le reclamé molesta por toda la labor que tuve que hacer por idiota.

— No la subiste. —negó Michael ante mis palabras.

— ¡Que importa! — dije mostrándome tsundere con el tipo.

— Bien, hay que irse, pronto. —me indicó Michael.

— ¿Ir a dónde? —le pregunté hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

— Iremos a la tierra de los bosques, en donde-. —me respondía cuando lo interrumpí con el argumento inentendible.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡No dijiste nada sobre hacer mas de esta estupidez! —le comenté dándome cuenta de que quería ponerme más retos y cosas así.

— ¿Y desde cuando dije que era todo? —me interrogó Michael intentando sacarme de las casillas. — Necesitas poner más atención. Sino, alguien te terminará partiendo en dos.

— ¡Oh, cállate la puta boca! —le espeté enfadada en lo que recorríamos toda la torre.

Después de salir de la torre, Michael me pidió que me subiera a su lomo y por supuesto, accedí para poder hacer lo que falta para ganarme su confianza…

 **/**

 **DOS MESES DESPUES – EL SANTUARIO DE LAS ARENAS**

Michael me llevaba a malos lugares, pero este, era de lo peor, pero tenia que probarle mi fuerza al dragón ese, de otra manera no podía cumplir con mi misión.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es el miedo que detecto? ¿De una entonadora? —preguntó Michael en son de burla, cosa que me irritaba a menudo.

— ¡Callate, idiota! —bramé irritada por los comentarios de mi dragón.

Camine y caminé por todo ese santuario oscuro, no tenia idea en que estaba pensando Michael, ¿Qué tramaba? Fue entonces cuando el y yo descubrimos un hoyo, por donde cual caimos y en ese momento terminamos en un lugar medio oscuro con luz tenue azul.

— Esta va a ser tu última prueba de fuerza, Zero. — declaró Michael dándome a entender que tendría un combate final.

— ¿Contra quien pelearé ahora? —pregunté por la persona contra quien combatiría.

— Contra mí. —declaró el dragón dispuesto a darme la pelea mas dura de mi perra vida. — ¡Prueba tu fuerza venciéndome en combate! Si eres capaz de eso, te cumpliré el deseo que tanto quieres. ¡Yo, Michael, el mas fuerte de todos los dragones, me convertiré en tu amigo y compañero, y juntos, superaremos cada obstáculo que la flor ponga!

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te dejaras de tonterías formales? — ya estaba cansada de escuchar sus estupideces de ese dragón ridículo. — Y jamás pedí encontrar a un amigo.

— ¡Adelante! —me retaba poniéndose en posición de ataque, pero no estaba lista, era repentino.

— ¡Hey! ¡Vamos! ¡Espérate! — intenté pedirle que se detuviera pero no me hacía caso. — ¡No te pedí esto! ¡Ademas, no eres el mas "fuerte" de todo! ¡Quizas el mas estúpido, pero no el mas poderoso!

— ¡Basta de tus tonterias! ¡Si no quieres morir, entonces no bajes la guardia! —bramó Michael lanzándome la mirada retadora.

— Maldita sea… ¿No crees que esto es de repente? —mascullé esquivando cada ataque que el dragón me lanzaba, Michael estaba loco de remate.

— ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, maldita entonadora?! —me espetó el dragón intentando provocarme.

— Óyeme, es algo difícil de motivarse en un momento tan duro como este. —le dije defendiéndome con mi espada de las bolas de fuego.

— ¡No te atrevas a insultarme como si yo fuera un humano nacido! ¡Atácame con todas tus fuerzas! —me exigió Michael como si de motivación se tratase.

De una manera u otra en el camino, empecé a disfrutar hablando con Michael. Siempre escuchan que nadie puede vivir solo. Y de acuerdo con Michael, eso era lo mismo con los dragones.

Una vez me mencionó, casi casualmente, que para él, estar solo no era muy diferente a estar muerto. Me fue muy difícil de creer que un dragón enfrentara una soledad como esta.

Pero creo que pueden. …O Michael podía, al menos.

Fue muy estúpido de su parte que me mintiera sobre ello. Y era claro que él quería que yo sintiera lo mismo.

Mientras forcejeábamos, de alguna forma logré lastimar a Michael y entonces al darme cuenta de eso, me asusté.

— Hey, ¿Estas bien? — le pregunté preocupada, cosa que no le agradó al dragón.

— ¡Nunca les muestres piedad a tus adversarios! —exclamó Michael dándome uno que otro consejo ridículo para llevar al cabo un combate. — ¡Te quedan cinco hermanas a las que matar! ¡¿Cómo puedes cumplir algo así si ni siquiera terminar esta misión?!

— Lo sé. ¿De acuerdo? —le contesté siendo regañada por él. — ¡Diablos! ¡Esa maldita bola de fuego por poco me mata!

Y asi la batalla entre nosotros continuaba, la verdad fue muy difícil… Muy difícil unirme con ese dragón arrogante y déspota según él.

Después de vivir por todo esos milenios, después de perder todo lo que él amaba y creía… Todo lo quedaba dentro de Michael era la soledad.

Michael pensaba que nunca más volvería a hablar con una persona. Pero en cuanto al por qué decidió estar conmigo, eso era un misterio.

Además él esperaba, algo mucho más que eso. Una liberación del ciclo eterno… que me unía al mundo de todos los tiempos.

Fue entonces cuando decidí atacarlo con todas mis fuerzas y usar mis poderes de Entonadora y asi vencerlo de una vez por todas.

— Nhhgh… L-Lo hiciste… Lo has hecho bien… — declaró Michael dándose cuenta de su derrota a mis manos. — Los humanos como ustedes son molestos y todo. Pero, como te prometí, pelearé junto a ti. Puede que eso sea esimulante.

— Querrás decir "estimulante", Michael. —le corregí al dragón que a veces no solía pronunciar bien las palabras, o eso es lo que yo pensaba.

 **/**

 **Normal P.O.V**

 **DE VUELTA A PRESENTE**

El grupo de Link estaba escuchando la forma que Zero y Michael habían formado un vínculo inquebrantable mientras estaban a escasos metros de salir del cañón.

— ¿Asi fue como tu y Michael se conocieron, no es asi? —preguntó Link curioso.

— Si, Link. Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero con el tiempo nos empezamos a llevar bien, aunque si tuvimos altas y bajas en nuestro camino. — argumentó Zero recordando ese dia.

— Me imagino que te dijo algo sobre su vida pasada, ¿no? —le indagó A2 intrigada.

— No, a él no le gustaba hablar sobre su pasado, no podía obligarlo. — negó Zero poniendo la cabeza gacha. — De cualquier forma, luego de unir nuestras, decidimos asaltar la ciudad capital para enfrentar a mis hermanas.

— ¿Las fueron a enfrentar ustedes dos? — Andrea le preguntaba intrigada. — ¿Y cómo les fue?

— Pues precisamente es lo que les voy a contar. —finalizó Zero dispuesta a contarles la siguiente parte en lo que bajaban del cañon Ikana rumbo a Termina…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 24**


	26. La historia de Zero: La Entonadora 2

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 25 – LA HISTORIA DE ZERO: LA ENTONADORA (Parte 2)**

 **~CONFRONTACION Y P** **ERDIDA~**

 **/**

 **3 de marzo del año 999 d.C. – Ciudad Catedral.**

 _HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, EN UNA ERA RESQUEBRAJADA POR LOS CONFLICTOS INTERMINABLES, CINCO HERMOSAS DIOSAS DESCENDIERON A LA TIERRA, LAS DIOSAS CANTABAN CANCIONES MISTICAS QUE RESTAURARON LA PAZ Y ARMONIA A NUESTRO MUNDO._

 _LAS PERSONAS COMENZARON A RENDIRLES CULTO A ESAS SANTAS CANTANTES, Y LLEGARON A REFERIRLAS COMO LAS "ENTONADORAS"_

 _GRACIAS A LOS ESFUERZOS DE ESAS ENTONADORAS, EL CAOS DE LA GUERRA SE CONVIRTIO EN UN RECUERDO DISTANTE._

 _COMO RESULTADO, LA HUMANIDAD DISFRUTABA UNA ERA DE UNA DULCE FANTASIA, DISFRUTANDO EN LA LEVE Y HERMO-_

 **Zero's P.O.V**

Michael y yo estábamos decididos a terminar con mis hermanas en la ciudad catedral, me escondía de esos soldados imbéciles que no dejaban de perseguirme y asesinarme dentro de una casa cuando vi a un viejo de saco negro y pelos blancos, o canas se podría decir.

Entonces, se me ocurrió atravesar mi espada justo en el pecho cuando este no se lo esperaba, como yo tenía mente asesina y comportamiento muy déspota, disfrutaba matar nada mas por matar, tan solo eso.

— ¿Qui-Quien demonios eres? — me cuestionó el viejo con la sangre escurriéndose por la boca, justo antes de caer muerto.

— Soy una entonadora…. —le respondí en tono frio.

De repente una explosión destrozó una parte de la casa sacándome volar unos metros sin que esos cabrones atrevidos me lograran matar.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Mátenla! —ordenaba uno de los cañoneros disparar sus armas explosivas contra mí.

— ¡Eliminen a esa entonadora asesina! — exclamó uno de los soldados deseando mi muerte.

Entonces aparecí en el aire entre los humos llegando a aterrizar encima de uno de ellos y atravesé mi espada justo en torso con mucha brutalidad sacándole muchísima sangre, fue tanta que llegó a manchar un escudo de uno de los soldados.

Los tipos estaban asustados por mi faceta asesina, sanguinaria, los soldados estaban pálidos que incluso algunos llegaron a orinarse los pantalones.

Con solo mostrar mi media sonrisa, los asesiné uno a uno con estilo, entre saltando y volando alrededor del lugar sin que los soldados pudieran hacer nada al respecto.

Fue tanta sangre que derramé que incluso una parte de mi vestido blanco y mi rostro estaban manchados de ese líquido rojo… Pero me daba igual, todo lo quería era asesinar a mis hermanas.

De inmediato miré hacia arriba otros soldados a punto de disparar un cañón cuando se me ocurrió llamar a mi fiel dragón.

—Michael. —lo llamé haciendo que él los rociara con fuego calcinándolos en el acto y salvándome el pellejo. —Es hora de acabar con las Entonadoras.

 **[NieR: Automata OST – Grandma (Destruction) (Instrumental)]**

Tomé la iniciativa para abrirme paso asesinando a todo aquel soldado que se interponía en mi camino, esos hijos de su puta madre me estaban hartando, de hecho, todo lo que podían hacer es lanzarme un montón de insultos y atacarme de forma muy pobre.

— ¡Es una demonio, ejecútenla! —comandaba uno de los generales a que realizaran esa acción.

— ¡Esa chica debe ser asesinada!

— Les podría tomar en serio si no se quejaran todo el tiempo. —les comenté siendo un tanto sarcástica y exhibiendo mi salvajismo partiéndoles en dos a varios soldados.

En el recorrido me topé con varios soldados más esperando a abatirme, pero como siempre, no fue un problema puesto que les estuve cortando en pedazos con mi espada haciéndolos sangrar por todo el piso.

— ¡Michael! ¡Elimínalos! —le ordené a mi dragón para que los quemara vivos a los demás cabrones que nos bloqueaban el paso.

— Tus deseos son órdenes. —accedió para después lanzarles una bola de fuego matándolos en el acto.

Con la ayuda de Michael, me subí por las escaleras y como era de esperarse, había más soldados armados con espadas esperándome para intentar doblegarme.

— ¿Por qué esa entonadora está matando a las suyas? —cuestionó un soldado nervioso por mis atrocidades.

— ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo, idiotas? ¿Les explicamos, Zero? —les contestó mi dragón preguntándome si se los explicaríamos.

— No creo que nos crean, morirán de todos modos. —negué ante la pregunta mientras asesinaba a cada vez más soldados abriéndome paso por la catedral.

— ¡El fin del mundo está cerca! — decía uno de los soldados paranoico, muy paranoico.

— ¡Me dijeron…! ¡Me dijeron que las entonadoras eran pacíficas y buena gente! —secundó otro de los soldados justo antes de ser asesinado por mí.

— ¿Qué clase de porquerías les meten en la cabeza en estos días, eh? —le hablé a los cadáveres que recién asesinaba.

Los seguía haciendo pedazos a esa bola de cabrones, poco a poco me colmaban la paciencia y estaba comenzando a sentir que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

— ¡Quítense! ¡Fuera de mi camino, mierda! — les espetaba mientras los seguía cortando en dos.

— Calma, Zero. Si te enojas, no blandirás tu espada adecuadamente. — Michael me pedia que me tranquilizara, pero debido a mi actitud violenta no hago mucho caso a eso.

— ¡Ya sé! Es solo que… ¡Mejor tu cállate! —le contesté de forma grosera en lo que corría desesperadamente.

Al momento de cruzar una puerta, me topé con una criatura muy grande y de armadura gris con temas morados, un titán.

— ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? — dije asombrada al ver a ese monstruo dispuesto a darme pelea.

— No es humano… Y aun así… tampoco una bestia. —me respondió Michael al respecto. — Probablemente alguna clase de autómata derivada por las entonadoras.

— Maldita bola de cabronas… —siseé con rabia, esas tipas eran unas hijas de perra de lo peor.

Le di una buena batalla a ese titán loco golpeándolo con todo lo que tenía, me tomó muchísimo tiempo abatirlo por completo.

Cuando parecía despejada el área, otro titán apareció de la nada desde arriba con propósito de matarme por detrás, me alcancé a quitar evitando el ataque pero Michael me protegió a costa de una ala para que la guadaña no me dañara, en ese momento me invadió la preocupación y angustia verlo en ese estado por lo que corrí hacia él para intentar auxiliarlo.

 **[Fin de la canción]**

— ¡Zero! ¡Vete! ¡Ve a enfrentar a tus hermanas! —Michael me pedía que me fuera, pero sabía que sin él no podría hacer mucho.

— ¡No puedo, Michael! ¡No lo puedo hacer sin ti! — le dije preocupada por nuestra integridad, estábamos arriesgando nuestras vidas y no podíamos hacer mucho si nos separamos.

En ese preciso momento, otros dos titanes imbéciles aparecieron detrás de mí con el afán de abatirnos.

— ¡Esos pedazos de mierda no son rivales para mí! —Michael estaba que arde de pasión por la pelea mostrándose dispuesto a darles combate que merecían, cosa que me tranquilizó.

— De acuerdo… Solo no te mueras, ¿Ok? —le di luz verde para que se enfrentara esas bestias mientras me adelantaba.

En el fondo no podía pensar que sería la última vez que vería a Michael vivo, pero no me tentaba el corazón para lamentarme, tenía que asesinar a mis hermanas sea como sea.

 **[NieR: Automata OST: Grandma (Destruction) (Vocals)]**

En el puente hacia el reino de la ciudad catedral, había muchas barricadas y soldados metiéndose en mi camino, la furia me invadía a cada segundo y no podía reprimirlo más.

— Los mataré… Me vale mierda si son mujeres, niños, los ancianos… Si se meten en mi camino… Morirán… Si quieren que los mate, entonces vénganse para acá, escorias... —pensé amenazando con asesinar a cualquier hijo de puta que me intentaba atacar, me valia verga cualquier tipo de persona que me molestara… Lo que les esperaba era la muerte.

Estaba muy determinada a terminar con mi misión y no podía perder el tiempo con cualquier persona que se metía en mi camino.

Al paso que iba por el puente, estuve despedazando a muchos soldados que intentaban estancarme pero no dejé a ninguna basura viva en esta cruenta guerra de la mierda de ciudad catedral.

— ¡Soldados! ¡Tomen sus posiciones! ¡Prepárense! —los comandaba uno de los soldados intentando bloquearme el paso.

— ¡Apártense! ¡APARTENSEE! —les grité con todas mis fuerzas cortándoles en pedazos a toda bola de cabrones.

— ¡No la dejen pasar! —farfulló otro soldado de pacotilla mientras le atravesaba con mi espada, matándolo.

— ¡No se metan, imbéciles! —les espetaba rebanando a más soldados.

Mi furia me invadia a medida que mataba más y más soldados, esa fue mi manera de descargarla haciéndoles picadillo a toda esa bola de pendejos que no fueron más que carne de rebanada que me gustaba cortar.

— ¡Cállese puto! —bramaba abatiendo a más soldados. — ¡Quítense! ¡Quítense! ¡QUITENSEEE!

— ¡Es Zero! ¡La Entonadora asesina! —exclamó otro de los soldados en tono acusatorio.

— ¡Quítense de mi camino! —vociferé asesinando a los demás soldados que quedaban.

Con todos los soldados muertos, sentía que descargué toda la furia que se me habia acumulado y fue asi como me dirigí hacia lo profundo del reino de la ciudad catedral, era el cuestión del tiempo antes de abatirlas de una vez por todas…

— Espérenme, hermanitas… Porque en cualquier momento las asesinaré de una vez por todas… —me dije determinada a poner fin a esa guerra…

 **/**

 **Normal P.O.V**

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE – CAMPO DE TERMINA. – 1:15 AM ~Quedan 5 horas para la catástrofe~**

Todo el grupo estaban sentados recargándose en los pilares de la parte este del campo, como estaban cansados de tanto correr, decidieron tomarse un descanso en lo que Zero les contaba.

— ¿Asi que Michael y tu invadieron la ciudad catedral, verdad? —preguntaba 9S impactado por la historia. — ¿Y asesinaron a varios soldados?

— Exactamente, como no quería vivir pues decidí intentar exterminar a mis hermanas fuese lo que fuese. — respondió Zero recordando esos momentos.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la reunioncita con las que las llamabas "Hermanas"? —le indagó Kafei intrigado.

— Muy desastrosa. —les empezaba a relatar esa parte la ex entonadora. — Al principio fue un intercambio de palabras… y entonces…

 **/**

 **CIUDAD CATEDRAL**

 **Zero's P.O.V**

Después de asesinar a un centenar de soldados, finalmente había llegado la hora de la verdad, finalmente conseguí encontrar a mis hermanas que estaban en lo más alto de la torre.

En realidad, éramos seis, yo fui la primera y soy la mayor de ellas, si se podría decir…

Y entre ellas ahí estaba, mi hermana y archi-enemiga, One, en medio de mis demas hermanas esperándome para la posible confrontación que se aproximaba.

Mis otras hermanas se llamaban de esa manera:

-Two: Ella llevaba cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, traía puesta una flor morada en una parte de la cabeza, se podría decir que era la más amable y risueña de todas, en especial cuando buscaba pareja con quien estar, lástima que estaba enamorada de alguien tan idiota, si saben a quién me refiero.

-Three: Esa era como la más rara de las demás, tenía cabellos lacios purpura, no le importaba nada en lo más mínimo que las muñecas, solo le importaba esa mierda de muñecas que, si alguien se la robaba, o peor aún, rompía, no querrán tener la cola entre las patas.

-Four: La niña "buena" de las seis… Llevaba cabellos marrones y dos coletas en cada lado, al contrario de las demás, y casi al igual que Two, ella era amable con la gente y no le gustaba el rollo de matar personas, pero solo lo hacía porque One se lo pedia, detrás de esa personalidad, había un cierto complejo de inferioridad que la hacía sentir menos y no sé qué madres.

Five: La peor de todas… Ella era rubia, atractiva y sensual lo que ustedes quieran, pero el punto es que era una codiciosa, arrogante y una degenerada, amaba coger y coger con cualquier ser que se le cruzara en su camino, le valía madres quien le pedía que abriera las piernas como una vil promiscua que era. En pocas palabras, era una puta.

— Ha pasado tiempo, Zero. — dijo One saludándome a secas.

— ¿De verdad? —respondí mostrándoles indiferencia.

— No has cambiado nada, ¿Eh? — comentó One dándose cuenta de mi faceta.

— No tienes que decirme nada al respecto. —le dije de forma casual que no me dijera algun cumplido.

— Eso no fue un cumplido. —One negaba elogiarme y cosas por el estilo.

— ¡Hey Zero! ¡Zero! —Two se veía animada mientras me llamaba.

Three en cambio, solo se reía como una descerebrada.

— ¡Zero, por favor! ¡Tenemos que dejar de luchar! ¡Somos tus hermanas! —Four me rogaba que detuviera esta locura.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Esa hermana Zero seguramente vino para complacernos a todas dándonos placer. —dijo Five hablando puras estupideces y babosadas subidas del tono.

— Seguramente me volví famosa, ¿no? —comenté mostrando sarcasmo por las palabras de la muy pervertida.

— Basta de charla… —One ya no deseaba hablar dando a entender que el combate estaba a punto de empezar. —Acabaremos contigo.

Mis hermanas, excepto One, bajaron hacia donde yo estaba con el propósito de vencerme, pero yo también tenía el mismo objetivo y no estaba dispuesto a caer ante ellas.

— No si las venzo primero. —di mi sentencia estando dispuesta a hacerlas pedazos.

 **[NieR Automata: Dark Colossus (Kaiju) (Dynamic/Instrumental)]**

Todas nos empezamos a agarrar a golpes usando nuestras respectivas afiladas, era cierto que me superaban en número, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos para ir hasta allí, ni modo que me retirara como una cobarde tirando la toalla. No señor, no iba a huir como una rata, les hacía frente a esas cabronas que me tachaban de traidora, demonio lo que ellas querían.

— ¡Zero! Adivina que. El próximo mes, me iré de viaje. —decía Two comentándome cosas que ni al caso, la verdad me irritaba mucho esas cosas. — ¡Asi que, no tengo tiempo para esto ahorita!

— No me molestaría en empacar tus cosas para tu viaje. — le dije en un tono burlesco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Vas a empacar las cosas por mí? —me preguntaba la peliazul en tono alegre y casual sin sentido.

— De eso nada, ¡Te voy a matar! —la sentenciaba mientras nos chocábamos las espadas para luego darle una leve cortada en la mejilla.

— Un pájaro enjaulado no puede ser libre, aun si salga de la jaula… Un pájaro sin libertad no tiene un lugar en los cielos. —comentaba Three tonterías que yo ni siquiera comprendía.

— Nunca entendí lo que me decías, parece que lo tuyo son los poemas… —le comenté mientras me defendía de los ataques que las hermanas me lanzaban.

— Además la abstinencia es la fuente de felicidad consigo mismo. —Three dictaba otro poema ridículo que me estaba hartando… En verdad me cansaban sus palabras sin sentido.

— ¿Quieres callarte la puta boca y morir de una vez? —le espetaba alejándola con los choques de espadas.

Mi mente estaba llena de violencia y deseo de matar, me importaba un carajo lo que mis hermanas pensaban de mí.

— ¡Zero! ¡Abre los ojos por favor! ¡La verdadera Zero nunca realizaría unas acciones como esta! ¡Somos tu familia! ¡Lo que te cause problemas, te ayudaremos siempre que podamos! —Four me lloraba que dejara de cometer esas cruentas acciones, pero me importaba una mierda sus palabras.

— Van a ayudarme, ¿no? —le contesté siendo sarcástica para luego hablar en tono peligroso. — Bien, supongo que solo hay 'una' cosa que pueden hacer por mi… ¡Solo pónganse de posición fetal y muéranse!

Después de estarme peleando con Two, Three y Four, me fui directamente contra Five para darle pelea chocando nuestras armas.

— Vaya. Parece que tus propias hermanas te quieren comer viva, ¿No es verdad? — me decía la muy vulgar en un intento de sacarme de mis casillas.

— Déjate de tonterías, Five. — le pedi que tomara en serio nuestra pelea.

— Me encanta los perdedores… —Five seguía con el afán de provocarme…

— Tus asquerosas palabras me están hartando. — se lo dije en su cara mostrando asco.

— Pues que mal. Me encantaría dejarte poner tu cabeza sobre mis tetas… Pero parece que fuimos destinadas a ser enemigas… El destino puede ser un amante muy cruel… — Five se mostraba muy seria diciendo eso último, de hecho, me importaba un carajo lo que esa vulgar pendeja decía.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando One, la muy hija de su perra madre, mandó llamar a un dragón, o mas debería decir un dragón negro… Un Daemon… Llamado Gabriel.

— Te felicito por haber invocado a un dragón negro. No es un típico dragón que te lo traías guardado, ¿eh? —le hice un comentario un tanto carcastico que molestó a mi archi enemiga.

— ¡Silencio! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que sabes?! —One me espetaba molestándose por mis palabras, pero a quien engañaba, no eran más que patrañas. —Nosotras las entonadoras juramos mantener el equilibrio de este mundo. ¡Y lo único que quieres es poder para ti sola! ¡No tienes ni idea de todo ese rollo!

— No paras de hablar, ¿Eh? ¡Cierra la boca si no tienes nada que decir! —le contesté de la misma forma mientras peleaba y esquivaba los ataques de ese dragón negro.

Trataba de no dejar que ese dragón estúpido me pegara, pero en ese entonces me lanzó un rayo proveniente de esa bocota que por poco me arranca un brazo, dado a que tenía una herida de gravedad.

 **[Fin de la canción]**

— ¡Mátala! —One le comandaba a su dragón que realizara esa acción aprovechándose de la situación.

— ¡Ustedes…! ¡Ustedes se van morir…! —mascullé intentando ponerme de pie a pesar de estar muy gravemente herida.

La situación se tornaba crítica… Como Michael no estaba de mi lado en ese entonces, no podia hacer nada más que ver como mis estúpidas hermanas estaban a punto de hacerme pedazos.

Hasta que…

— ¡Zero! —escuché la voz de Michael llegando al rescate.

— ¡FUEEEGO! —exclamé con todas mis fuerzas para que mi dragón las rociara.

Pero todo salió mal cuando mis hermanas idiotas protegieron a One usando un campo de energía para que así no recibiera daño.

— ¿Cómo ese dragón puede tener tanto poder? —se dijo One impactada por ese poder que Michael poseía.

Gabriel lanzó su bola de energía mortal que iba dirigida hacia mí, pero Michael se interpuso recibiendo el ataque y perdió la vida protegiéndome.

De inmediato hui derrotada por esas malditas hijas de puta. Fracasé en mi misión de deshacerme de esa flor parasita que me causaba problemas…

Pero esto no se iba quedar asi. Claro que no… Esa bola de cabronas se darían cuenta de lo mucho que la cagaron al meterse con la persona equivocada.

One me miraba con burla como yo escapaba despavorida, pero tarde o temprano… Le borraré su maldita sonrisa, aunque sea lo último que haga, nada mas era cuestión de tiempo antes de volvernos a encontrar…

 **/**

 **Normal P.O.V**

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE – CAMPO DE TERMINA – 1:32 AM**

Todo el grupo quedó consternado por todo lo que pasó con Zero pero sobre todo por como Michael sacrificó su vida para salvarla, era verdad que Link no estaba de acuerdo que ella fuera una vil asesina sedienta de sangre pero si comprendía los motivos que la llevó a realizar un viaje cruento y sangriento en busca y asesinato de sus hermanas.

— Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu dragón. —Andrea le ofrecía condolencias por su pérdida.

— No pasa nada. —dijo Zero mostrando algo de tristeza al recordar a su dragón. —Ya es cosa de pasado, pero los primeros días después de la derrota a manos de mis hermanos fueron muy difíciles… Fue muy difícil superar su pérdida. Aunque su último deseo era reencarnar y así fue. Michael renació como Mikhail.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en recuperarte? —le preguntaba A2 al respecto.

— Un año, me tomo un año recuperarme de esa aparatosa derrota. —respondió la ex entonadora. —Ya habiéndome recuperado lo suficiente, decidí continuar con mi misión con Mikhail a mi lado y abatir a todas mis hermanas, una por una.

— ¿Contra cual hermana fuiste primero? — Link le indagaba por la identidad de una de ellas.

— Five. —respondió Zero sorprendiendo a los elfos.

— ¿Al que matamos en el templo de la torre de piedra? — Andrea levantaba una ceja.

— Exacto, y les diré como lo hice y que pasó. — Zero se mostraba dispuesta a relatarles la forma que la enfrentaron ella y Mikhail.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 25**


	27. La Historia de Zero: La Entonadora 3

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 26 – LA HISTORIA DE ZERO: LA ENTONADORA (Parte 3)**

 **~MASACRE EN COLISEO~**

 **/**

 **Zero's P.O.V**

 **UN AÑO DESPUÉS… - LA TIERRA DE LOS MARES. – LA CABAÑA DE ZERO**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que fui a enfrentar a mis hermanas y perdí contra ellas, pero sobretodo perdí a uno de los mis más preciados dragones, Michael.

Desde su muerte, no podía dejar de tener pesadillas viendo como él moría en mis brazos, y eso se repetía una y otra vez. Eso fue muy traumático para mí.

— _No… No, no lo hagas. —le imploraba a Michael que no cerrara los ojos ante mí, que no se muriera. — ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes! ¡Michael!_

De repente, abrí los ojos despertándome al sentir los primeros rayos del sol.

— Mierda… ¿Fue un sueño? —dije dándome cuenta de que solo era una pesadilla, aunque seguía desconcertada por lo mismo.

Intentaba asimilar y aceptar que Michael ya no estaba conmigo. Lidiar con Mikhail me fue muy difícil cuando recién nos conocimos y hubo veces que su forma de comportarse me sacaba de mis casillas como esa vez…

Al levantarme de la cama, decidí mirarme al espejo y entonces me topé con esa flor que ya había cubierto prácticamente todo mi ojo derecho, me dolía mucho de los mil demonios, pero tenía que acostumbrarme a ese dolor con la idea de que ese dolor se iría al morir yo.

No podía creer que me había tomado demasiado tiempo para curarme las heridas, pero me había recuperado lo suficiente como para reanudar mi cacería de brujas.

Estaba sumida en los pensamientos cuando de repente escuche varios ruidos de alguien aventando barro a lo loco afuera de mi cabaña, me irritaba con facilidad ese tipo de sonidos y sabía muy bien quien realizaba ese tipo de acciones. Sentía un ataque de enojo y decidí mejor salir de mi cabaña y regañarlo.

Ahí estaba, el estúpido dragón Mikhail revolcándose con el barro, aventaba cantidades de ese tipo por todos lados, mi expresión mostraba enojo e irritación.

No pude aguantar más de cinco segundos y entonces le grité de ese modo:

— ¡OOOOOYEEE! —exclamé a todo pulmón haciendo que el dragón se detuviera de golpe. —¡Cuántas veces te dije…! ¡¿QUE NO JUGARAS CON EL MALDITO BARROOOO?!

Eso hizo que Mikhail se orinara debido al miedo intenso que recorría por todo su ser, no podía sino estar paralizado por ese sentimiento, no pasó unos segundos hasta que se alejara llorando.

— ¡Perdonameeee! —chillaba el dragón rogándome que lo disculpara por ese suceso.

Lo sé, le hablé bien feo a Mikhail pero era la única manera para que dejara de hacer sus payasadas, ya que de otra manera no me hubiera hecho caso, no me percataba ni siquiera que alguien más me hablaría de esa manera y me cambiaria la vida en el futuro.

Bueno, en todo caso es que él y yo emprendimos nuestro viaje hasta la guarida de Five que no estaba muy lejos de mi cabaña.

— ¿Te has recuperado? ¿Ya no te duele nada? —Mikhail me preguntó si ya me habia curado lo suficiente.

— Si, me tomó un año, pero si, estoy bien. —le afirmé mostrando señal de no estar enferma ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿No crees que deberías descansar un poco más? —Mikhail me pedia que me tomara algo más de tiempo para que me recuperara por completo, pero yo tenía planes.

— ¿Y ver como cubres de barro revolcándote? Ni hablar. —le replicaba diciendo que no quería ver como el dragón ensuciaba mi guarida.

Mikhail me preguntaba sobre Michael y sobre todo si él fue muy valiente y un guerrero sin miedo.

El dragón se veía muy entusiasmado, aunque me pedia que lo llamara "Mikhail" en lugar de llamarlo tonto, idiota o cosas despectivas. A lo que le afirme que llamaría por su nombre cuando se convirtiera en un dragón más fuerte hecho y derecho.

Mientras Mikhail se encargaba de un barco de guerra perteneciente a Five, yo me encargue de despedazar a todos los soldados que estaban en tierra.

Nos abríamos paso derrotando a unos cuantos soldados hasta llegar a las partes de las costas

— No entiendo por qué haces esto, Zero. —me decía Mikhail cuestionando mis acciones.

— Escucha, Quiero ser la única entonadora del mundo. Lo cual significa que debo eliminar a las hermanas. ¿Te quedó claro? —le argumenté explicando mis motivos.

— No, no comprendo, Zero. No lo comprendo. — Mikhail seguía sin entender mis razones, pero eso era lo del menos.

Cuando llegamos a la costa, un giga apareció de un barco que seguramente la muy putita habia mandado enviar con tal de doblegarme.

Sin dar lugar a dudas decidí atacarlo con todas mis fuerzas hasta despedazarlo por completo, para ponerle más emoción y complicación, llegaron más soldados para matarme, pero esa bola de imbéciles no duraron ningún segundo.

— ¿Qué clase de hermana es Five? —Mikhail me preguntaba sintiendo curiosidad.

— La muy putita, una ramera de lo peor. —le respondí con brutal honestidad.

— ¿Qué es eso de ramera? — me hacia otra pregunta el muy tonto.

— Significa que todo lo que esa cabrona piensa son cosas demasiado vulgares y sucias. —le expliqué el concepto siendo muy directa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Asi que ella es como tú! —Mikhaail me hizo un comentario que me molestaba bastante.

— Cállate… —le pedí que cerrara la boca conteniendo mi enojo.

Tras pasar por la cueva, Mikhail llegamos a la otra parte de la costa, pero había un problema.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde está el santuario? —me dije extrañada para cuando entonces descubrí una cosa. —Puta madre. Nos tendieron una trampa…

Si, asi como lo escuchan, caímos en la trampa que esa maldita vulgar y perra Five nos habían tendido. Por lo que lo único que nos regalaban a cambio, era un gigas que salía del barco.

Lo que hice fue enfrentarlo dándole varios espadazos derramando varios litros de sangre hasta finalmente finiquitarlo.

— Heh… ¿Ella cree que eso le es suficiente para detenerme? —expresé mostrándome arrogante.

— Zero, Mira. —Mikhail me avisaba lo que veía en frente. — ¡Algo está surgiendo!

Unas ruinas de una ciudad emergían entre las aguas, algo me decía que cruzara ese lugar y eso me hizo sentir una corazonada, y una cosa era segura, Five podría estar en alguna parte de esas ruinas.

— Seguro que ese camino nos servirá… —declaré esbozando una sonrisa entre dientes.

 **/**

 **TIERRA DE LOS MARES – CIUDAD INUNDADA**

Nos adentramos en esa zona acuática recorriendo el viejo castillo mientras abatía a cada soldado que se metia en mi camino, mientras Mikhail se encargaba de hacerme un paro desde el aire abatiendo a los demás.

— ¿Todavia no has destruido ese barco? —le cuestioné al momento de ver esa cosa intacta.

— Es muy difícil, ¿esta bien? ¡Es un barco de guerra grande! —Mikhail hizo un puchero nervioso.

El dragón vino a mí bajándose y me subí a su lomo con el propósito de hacerle frente a ese barco.

Mihkail y yo volamos hacia ese barco para destruirlo por completo.

— ¿No le has hecho daño a esta cosa, verdad? — le hice la pregunta de manera casual.

— Te lo guardé para ti. —me contestaba Mikhail mientras dañaba los cañones del barco.

— ¿Para mí? — le inquirí extrañada.

— ¡Si! ¡Porque sabía que te encantaría volarlo en pedazos! — expresaba Mikhail alegre, cosa que me molestó bastante. —Solo un acto de mi amabilidad, ¿Ok?

— Maldito dragón de pacotilla… —sisé enfadada mientras le daba buenos coscorrones.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! —Mikhail se quejaba haciendo toda clase de pucheros.

— ¡Mas rapido! ¡Más alto! ¡Sigue volando! —le ordenaba que no bajara, que siguiera en lo más alto.

— ¡Es vergonzosooo! —replicaba Mikhail en su usual estado gracioso.

— ¿Por qué? Un verdadero dragón podía ser capaz de hacer esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —le comenté a secas.

— No me digas que me estas comparando con Michael otra vez. —se quejaba Mikhail encogiéndose los hombros.

— Jamás haría eso. —le dije siendo sarcástica.

— ¿En serio? —expresó Mikhail esperanzado, pero no por mucho.

— Si, en serio. Porque Michael era genial, y tú eres un pendejo. —le argumenté siendo despectiva con él.

Logramos derribar el barco de guerra haciendo que se hundiera a pedazos, y en ese preciso momento descubrimos donde se escondía mi vulgar y sucia hermana.

— Ahí está. Five está en ese santuario. —declaré mirando hacia lo que era un viejo coliseo, mi hermana debía estar allí adentro, de ser así. No saldría de ahí hasta finalmente abatirla con mis propias manos.

 **/**

 **Normal P.O.V**

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE – CAMPO DE TERMINA – 1:41 AM**

— ¿Entraste a un viejo coliseo a confrontarla, no es asi? —le indagó Kafei atento.

— Si, Kafei. Pero Five no estaba sola, traía un apóstol. —afirmó Zero sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¿Un apóstol? —inquirió A2 levantando una ceja.

— Si, su nombre era Dito. —declaró la peliblanca diciendo el nombre del mencionado.

—El tipo que nos mencionaste la vez pasada. —dijo Link acordándose de la conversación que tuvieron en el pantano.

— Exactamente, él era el apóstol de Five. — Zero coincidió con el elfo tras reconocer la plática.

— Me imagino que tuvieron problemas para enfrentar a esa entonadora, ¿no es verdad? — Andrea estaba intrigada con su historia que le tuvo que hacer esa pregunta.

— No nos fue tan difícil pero si fue un combate complicado… —Zero continuaba relatándoles su historia.

 **/**

 **Zero's P.O.V**

 **SANTUARIO DEL SOL**

Después de asesinar a todos los soldados y destruir ese barco de guerra, Mikhail y yo llegamos al coliseo para intentar buscar a Five y matarla.

— Ha pasado tiempo, hermana. —se escuchó una voz que supe identificar de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Five? —la saludé de vuelta de forma sarcástica. —Te ves bien. ¿Cómo está eso de que tienes a muchos idiotas tratándote como una reina, eh?

Pero Five no estaba sola, a un lado estaba un chico de cabellos cafes de una camiseta de manga larga, unos shorts negros y del mismo color.

— Es correcto, Zero… —dijo la muy ramera usando su usual tono sugerente. — Todavía tienes las agallas de ser una malhablada, ¿lo sabias?

— Cierto, pero vine a advertirte una cosa. —le hice un comentario que le despertó la curiosidad.

— ¿Una advertencia? ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? —Five me inquiría esperando que fuera algo subido de tono y cosas así.

— Vine a vengarme… Vine a vengarme por todo el daño que me hiciste. — le lancé una fuerte advertencia mostrando frialdad.

— Oh, con qué era eso. —Five comprendía a lo que me refería. — En ese entonces, eras muy fuerte, me hacías estremecer mucho de placer… Pero ya no más. Michael, el mejor de los dragones, está muerto. Todo lo que queda es su patético y pequeño caparazón de su forma anterior. Pero, aun tengo la amabilidad de hacerlo mi mascota una vez que te haya vencido.

Eso ultimo asustó a Mikhail, Five lo que queria, era divertirse con cualquier cosa viva que se le encontrara, y con Mikhail no era la excepción.

— Asi es. Tú y ese pobre dragón me pertenecerán pronto… —Five declaraba esa advertencia de forma muy exagerada, comportándose ridículamente encogiéndose los hombros.

— Tus palabras sin sentido me lastiman los oídos. — su forma de hablar me estaba cansando, me hartaba tener que escuchar más estupideces.

— Oh… No tienes idea de lo mucho que extrañaba tener nuestras pláticas, mi querida hermana. —Five expresaba argumentando tener recuerdos y mamada y media, no le creía nada en lo absoluto. —Por eso, te voy a matar.

Dicho eso, ella lanzó un grito que de inmediato fue distorsionado por el poder que nosotras las entonadoras utilizamos. Fue ese momento cuando todo el coliseo se tiñó de amarillo y el chico dijo estas palabras:

— ¡Contemplen! ¡La quinta canción! ¡La gran luz de la antigüedad! El gran poder se manifiesta… La ceremonia de la gloriosa llegada…

Las aguas comenzaron a inundar el coliseo y Mikhail y yo tuvimos que subir al aire.

— Yo, Dito, te invocaré en mi nombre… ¡Ven, Phanuel! —el chico seguía con su discurso cuando entonces invocó a un cangrejo bestia para la batalla.

 **[NieR: Replicant/Gestalt OST: Song of the Ancients ~Fate~]**

— Asi que recurres a jugar sucio, ¿eh? —dije a secas justo antes de comenzar la pelea.

Phanuel se hundió por un segundo para luego resurgir en la superficie lanzando chorros de agua en un intento de tumbarnos, pero logramos esquivar su ataque de alguna forma.

— Hermana… ¿Mis hermanas ya han tenido el placer? — me interrogó Five mientras Mikhail le lanzaba una bola de fuego a ese cangrejo.

— No, tú estás en la primera en mi lista. —respondí mostrando una sonrisa sádica.

— ¡Excelente! Qué bueno que te apiadas de mí. —expresaba Five en tono juguetón. — ¿Acaso quieres complacerme?

— Descubrí que tendría que empezar con las tonterías e ir hacia abajo. —le comenté con muchísimo sarcasmo.

— ¿Ir hacia abajo? Vas a hacer que me venga… —Five se mostraba excitada por mis palabras, pero yo pensaba lo contrario.

— No vine a follar contigo. Vine a matarte. —le sentencié en cuando Mikhail le aplicaba una fuerte y tremenda tacleada a Phanuel.

Mikhail peleaba con todo lo que tenía esquivando los ataques que el cangrejo nos intentaba golpear.

— Ahora si te haremos picadillo, imbécil. —le daba sentencia en lo que Mikhail le daba un gran pisotón en la cabeza.

— Zero… En verdad eres muy fuerte. —Five me elogiaba por mi fuerza que había ido adquiriendo.

— No sabes lo mucho que me moría de ganas de abatirte a golpes. —le respondí riéndome de forma sutil pero socarrona.

— No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañaba y te amaba. — dijo Five en su usual tono lujurioso y pervertido. —Y la verdad es que casi haces que me corra.

— Que bueno. —le hablé de forma sarcástica, mostrando indiferencia.

Phanuel se volvia a esconder en el agua con tal de despistarnos, pero Mikhail y yo no eramos tontos, por lo que justo en ese momento cuando lo vimos salir a la superficie…

— Zero, me encanta esa flor que tienes en el ojo… Te hace ver bien sexy… —Five estaba muy exageradamente fascinada y excitada por esa cosa parasita.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues gracias… —le agradecía en forma sarcástica. — ¡Mikhail! ¡Acaba con ese monstruo!

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando le dimos una gran tacleada que acabó con Phanuel y tumbó a Five.

 **[Fin de la Cancion]**

Ella estaba tirada en el suelo muy adolorida, sus huesos se habian roto hasta llegar al punto de no poder hacer nada al respecto, era mi oportunidad de ejecutarla sin que esta pueda oponer resistencia, y no iba a desaprovecharla…

— No… Mis poderes de la canción… ¿Por qué? —decía Five viendo con horror como yo me le aproximaba.

Entonces emitió un grito de dolor justo al sentir mi brutal pisotón una mano, estaba horrorizada, muy horrorizada con tan solo ver mi faceta cruel y asesina.

— ¡No…! —Five me rogaba que no hiciera lo que ella pensaba, pero era demasiado tarde.

Agarré mi espada y en ese momento la apuñalé, le apuñalé muchísimas veces de manera muy atroz sin mostrar piedad ni misericordia a pesar de oírla gritar y llorar, se lo merecía por ramera. Finalmente la estaba asesinando.

— Zero… No tienes que… —Mikhail se estaba asustando mucho que intentó pedirme que me detuviera.

— ¡Cállate! —siseé mientras seguía apuñalándola brutalmente.

Después de verla muerta en su propio charco de sangre, dejé de apuñalarla volteando hacia Mikhail.

— Si quieres vencer a una Entonadora, tendrás que volve-. —Le intenté aconsejar cuando al ver asustado a Mikhail me doy vuelta.

Al darme vuelta, vi a Five de pie como si nada le hubiera pasado, no era posible, se suponía que la maté, eso no tenía sentido. La muy hija de puta logró sacar mi espada de su torso y entonces emitió el mismo grito para tratar de invocar a su dragón.

— Ese es el poder de una Entonadora… —decía Mikhail intimidado por el sumo poder que iba a invocar.

Pero inesperadamente todo acabó cuando Dito la cortó en dos, matándola definitivamente, o eso es lo que se pensaba. Luego después me apuntaba con la espada, dándome la idea de que él y yo teníamos que pelear, sin embargo, en lugar de eso…

— ¡Esta muerta! ¡Está muerta! ¡Está muerta! —Dito se rio como loco señalando al cadáver de Five, para mi sorpresa y de mi dragón. — Me has estado obligando a ser tu juguete, vieja loca. ¡Ahora ya no volverás a violarme más!

Dito empezaba a desquitarse con ella pateando su cadáver de forma brutal y sádica, con un odio inmenso hacia su violadora.

— ¡Fuiste una mala amante incluso en la noche, solo usabas tu fuerza bruta para perjudicarme! —vociferó el tipo descargando su furia inmensa a base de patadas. —¡Violadora!

Mikhail y yo solo mirábamos como el muy cabrón se desquitaba su cadáver, hasta el punto de mutilarla en pedazos, cosa que hizo que Mikhail pestañara y palideciera.

— ¡Pero, no eres más una Entonadora…! ¡No eres más que una bolsa de golpear…! —dijo Dito enfurecido con el cadáver. — ¿A quién rayos amabas? ¡Hija de puta!

Dito seguía espetando muchísimas maldiciones mientras la pateaba y pisoteaba muy violentamente hasta que llegó a aplastar y destruir su cabeza con suma brutalidad, en verdad no lo culpo por sentirse asi, de hecho no me importaba en lo más mínimo sus acciones.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? Creo que lo olvidé. —habló el pelimarrón sin acordarse del nombre de Five.

 **/**

 **Normal P.O.V**

 **DE REGRESO AL PRESENTE – CAMPO DE TERMINA – 1:51 AM**

— ¡¿Dito en verdad se puso muy violento con su cadáver?! —le indagó Taya impactada por la historia.

— Con razón dijiste que era una persona muy déspota, violenta y cruel. —secundó Andrea recordando ese nombre.

— Claro que lo era, aunque dada la situación que se dio, pienso que todo eso fue justificado, esa golfa se lo merecía. —Zero reconocía el comportamiento cruel que el tipo ostentaba.

En ese preciso instante, la tierra temblaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

— Oye Zero. Si vas a contarnos tu vida, preferiría que nos lo contaras solo lo mas importante. —Link le pedía que fuera lo más directa y breve posible debido a los temblores que se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. —No tenemos mucho tiempo.

— Tienes razón… Link. —accedió la ex entonadora. —Seré directa con lo que les voy a contar a continuación.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 26**


	28. La Historia de Zero: La Entonadora 4

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 27 – LA HISTORIA DE ZERO: LA ENTONADORA (Parte 4)**

 **~LA CAIDA DE UNA VIRGEN~**

 **Zero's P.O.V**

Despues de vencer a Five en la Tierra de los Mares, me llevé a Dito como mi recién apóstol hacia un nuevo destino: La Tierra de las montañas…

Hogar de una ciudadela alpina impenetrable gobernada por una entonadora virgen conocida como Four, mi próxima víctima.

— _No te preocupes, no hay necesidad de pelear sola. —Michael me hablaba dándome unas palabras de aliento. —El poder de tu dragón es lo más preciado que te ayudará. Deberías agradecerle._

— ¿Es un… sueño? —me digo por lo bajo mientras abría los ojos. —No todos los dragones son como tú, Michael.

Hicimos una parada en una parte de las montañas para tomarnos un descanso para ahora ir con energias para cazar a Four.

— Que bien se siente el viento de la montaña, ¿verdad? —expresó Dito juntando sus manos detrás de la cabeza. — Te quita toda el agua salada de toda tu piel. Oh, ese toque pegajoso de la muy ramera Entonadora… Que asco.

— ¡Oye, eso se escuchó horrible! ¡Tú eres su apóstol! —lo regañaba Mikhail por su forma grosera de hablar. — ¡Un apóstol tiene que ser amable con su entonadora!

— Me importa un carajo. —Dito le contestó en forma un tanto grosera. — Mi entonadora está muerta, ¿sí? Ahora ya no puede violarme ni nada. Tu misma lo viste, ¿no? La forma que la partí en dos. ¡Fue lo mejor!

— Oye, Zero. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a derrotar a Four? —me cuestionaba Mikhail la iniciativa que yo tomaba.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? —le dije fastidiada por la pregunta.

— Es que… me sentía muy mal por Five. —me explicaba mi dragón. —Estaba llorando, Five lloraba muchísimo y aun así la mataste.

— Tu sabes que ella solo actuaba, ¿si? —le justifiqué mis acciones, aunque fuera media verdad, ni modo que me tomara por tonta su forma de actuar y ser melodramática.

— Ya veo, ella soltaba lágrimas de forma vergonzosa… —coincidió Dito entendiendo un poco mis palabras.

— ¡De todos modos, no me gusta la idea de que andes asesinando a tus hermanas! —se quejó Mikhail por mi forma asesina de pensar.

— ¿Ah no? —expresé en tono a secas, mostrándome indiferente como siempre.

— Sabia que no harías caso a mis palabras… —mi dragón odiaba la idea de asesinar a mis demás hermanas.

— Bien, hagamos de cuenta que hay un gran kilo de carne que te encanta, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije de manera que él comprendiera mis razones.

— ¡Oh! ¡Me encanta la carne! —expresó Mikhail alegre.

— Claro, si dividieras la carne junto a los dragones en el mundo, solamente te darían un poco. —le sigo explicando con respecto a ese tema.

— ¡Cierto! Solo un pequeño pedacito. —Mikhail se entusiasmaba.

— Pero preferirías tener toda la carne para ti solo, ¿verdad? —hablo en tono de broma, a lo que Mikhail sentía el gusto y se alegraba. — Mira, quiero vencer a mis hermanas para dominar al mundo, ¿Si me explico?

— Bueno, la verdad es que no lo entiendo. —Mikhail no comprendía mis palabras, pero eso era lo del menos.

— Ya está bien. —dije cansada de debatir inútilmente con el muy idiota de mi dragón. —De todas formas, tenemos una hermana a quien derrotar, nos vamos.

— Está bieeen. — accedió Mikhail a pesar de oponerse.

 **/**

Estábamos decididos a encontrar la guarida de Four pasando por distintos lugares de las montañas, empezando por las colinas.

Habian un montonal de soldados y barricadas que Dito, Mikhail y yo tuvimos que abatir a espadazos para seguir avanzando, no sabíamos por dónde movernos y el muy cabrón de Dito se la pasaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, fue en ese preciso segundo cuando nos metimos con una vil monstruosidad, llamada Cerberus, Dito y yo nos pusimos a pelear contra esa criatura con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Cuando parecía indicar que habíamos acabado con él, ocurrió algo muy grave.

— ¡Zero! — gritó Mikhail avisándome justo cuando la cabeza de Cerberus me hirió de muerte.

El dolor era insoportable… Habia sido lastimada por la cabeza de esa bestia moribunda, había partículas negras cubriéndome una parte de cuerpo.

— ¡Zero! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —Mikhail se encontraba preocupado por mi integridad

Justo cuando sentía que me iba morir, pasó algo sumamente bizarro.

La flor en el ojo se agrandó más de la cuenta que no pude evitar dejar escapar un grito desgarrador y fue en ese preciso momento cuando resucité. Esa flor me salvó la vida y engañé a la muerte, estaba cubierta de sangre cuando salí de ella. Dejándolos en shock a los presentes.

— ¿Qué es eso…? —dijo Dito entrando en ese estado. — ¿Así se resucita una Entonadora?

Mikhail y Dito estaban sumamente atónitos ante lo que presenciaban, nunca nadie había visto algo tan chocante como esto.

De ninguna manera tenía pensado morir, hasta que venciera a mis hermanas de una vez por todas.

 **/**

Luego de recuperarnos de aquel incidente, continuamos abriéndonos paso por toda la zona infestada de soldados y varios obstáculos más en el camino.

Nos costaba trabajo abatirles a esos cabrones debido a lo muy equipados que estaban con escudo, pero suerte que Dito y Mikhail se encargaron de los más duros de roer.

Luego encima nos topamos con un giga, bloqueándonos el camino como siempre y nos pusimos a despedazar a esa cosa hasta finalmente matarlo.

Y al abrir la puerta, nos disponíamos a cruzar el puente cuando nos encontramos a varios soldados bloqueándonos el paso, malditos imbéciles atrevidos.

— No nos deja pasar esa barricada, maldición. —mascullé parando en seco.

— Déjame ayudarte, Zero. —Mikhail quería echarme una mano con ellos.

— Adelante. —accedí a dejarlo hacer lo suyo con tal de que nos quitara la barricada de encima.

Mikhail lanzó una gran bola de fuego destruyéndola, pero también destrozó el puente haciendo que Dito y yo nos cayéramos el abismo.

— ¡Mikhail, eres un estupidooooo! —exclamé a todo pulmón al ver la cagada que cometió mi dragón.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Zero! —Mikhail hizo un puchero volando hacia mí para salvarme, a lo que por medio de mi espada sobre la cabeza logré agarrarme, aunque lo estuviera lastimando. — ¡Oooouuuch! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Sácala! ¡Sácala! ¡Sácala, Zero! ¡Sacalaaa!

— Hey, espera, quédate quieto o me voy a- —le pedia que se quedara quieto, pero como se dio vuelta mirando hacia arriba mi espada se quedó sin agarre y me caí unos metros hacia el suelo, en verdad Mikhail estaba haciendo estupideces.

— ¡Eres mala, Zero! — Mikhail me reclamó haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Tú eres malo, no te hagas! —le repliqué molesta por sus acciones. — Vámonos, Four nos está esperando.

— Bieeen… —accedió mi dragón a continuar con nuestro recorrido.

Logramos cruzar el puente destruido para seguir avanzando hacia la guarida de mi hermana, Dito me dijo que de alguna forma logró salvarse del colapso, sus comentarios me irritaban asi que le callé la boca amenazándolo de muerte.

Después de recorrer varios kilómetros, llegué a avistar el ansiado lugar al que tanto quería ir.

— Esa debe ser la ciudadela de Four. —comenté señalando el dicho lugar que estaba a lo lejos.

—Zero, no creo que podamos entrar de manera normal. —me advirtió Mikhail sobre los peligros que conllevaban esas acciones.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté extrañada por el comentario.

— El poder de su canción creó alguna clase de campo de fuerza invisible. —argumentó mi dragón los motivos de sus palabras.

— Hmph. Four cree que puede detenerme asi nada más, ¿huh? —dije en tono burlon.

En ese momento un puente bajó dándonos acceso, por lo que Dito y yo decidimos ir por esa ruta mientras que Mikhail buscó otra ruta en el aire.

Mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más y más a la ciudad, le mencioné la clase de persona que era Four.

Ella parecía ser una persona seria que se tomaba el tiempo para escuchar a los demas, pero, sin embargo, la muy cabrona padecía un serio complejo de inferioridad, aunque sea una Entonadora.

Quizás engañe a la gente con su amabilidad y todo, pero yo no era tonta, tenía la certeza de que en el fondo era una mala persona, y, a diferencia de las demas hermanas, ella era la única virgen. Lo cual doy a entender que la muy llorona esa nunca había cogido con nadie y no me llevo con las personas vírgenes.

Fue asi como llegamos a lo que resultaba ser la fortaleza de Four, sin embargo, fuimos emboscados por unos malditos soldados de pacotilla que se empeñaban en eliminarnos del mapa.

Y para empeorar las cosas, alcancé a oir a uno de ellos decir que Four se habia ido, se me escapó de las manos esa hija de su maldita madre, eso me frustró bastante, tanto me partí el lomo solo para descubrir que no estaba, maldita sea.

 **/**

Después de campar y recuperarnos lo suficiente, decidimos ir por las colinas nevadas, más o menos a la misma magnitud que el pico nevado en Termina, no me acostumbraba a ese tipo de clima pero me tenía que aguantar si quería dar con Four de una vez por todas.

Mikhail no respondía mi llamado mientras derrotábamos a unos incontables soldados que nos encontrábamos, y cuando los abatimos a todos, llegamos a un punto peligroso de las colinas mientras caminábamos sobre el piso de madera.

— ¡Holaaaaaa! ¡Dragón pendejo! ¡¿Holaaaaa?! —intenté llamar a Mikhail pero este no me respondía, y lo peor, no medí las consecuencias de gritar en medio de esa ventisca.

— No creo que sea buena idea de que grites en este lugar. —Dito me intentó advertir las consecuencias de mis acciones.

— ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo a andar por estos lares? —le comenté en un tono burlesco, intentando sacarlo de sus casillas. — Resulta, que ustedes los apóstoles son los más estúpidos de lo que pensé.

— ¡Eso no es-! —me replicaba mi joven apóstol cuando se vino una avalancha, una gran avalancha que llegó a dejarnos enterrados bajo la nieve.

 **/**

 **DRAKENGARD 3**

 **EL FIN**

 **NO, NO SE CREAN XD**

 **/**

— ¡Este no es el fin! —mascullé al ver ese supuesto mensaje estando inconsciente.

— Ok, no volveré a decir cosas horribles. — Dito se prometía no volver a hablar cosas que no debía decir.

Luchamos contra un titán loco y fue asi como encontré a Mikhail.

— ¡Oh! ¡Zero! —me llamaba mi dragón en tono casual.

— ¿Qué andabas haciendo, idiota? —le cuestioné molesta.

— Es que el cielo estaba cubierto de blanco con nieve y cosas. —me argumentó Mikhail el motivo. — No estaba volando de todo bien, y lo próximo que supe es que estaba a dos montañas de ti. Mientras estuve ahí, me topé con un dragón muy extraño y-

— Ya no importa, solo échame una mano con este cabrón. —lo interrumpí pidiendo que me ayudara con esa criatura.

Gracias a su ayuda, logramos abatir al titán y de repente salió una lápida con un texto extraño que no siquiera podía comprender.

— Léelo. —le ordené a Dito a que me diera lectura.

— De acuerdo, esto… —accedió empezando a leer lo que decía. — "La joya que porta la venerada asciende a los cielos del monte Bernstein de Vice Norden, dejando una sombra plateada en su despertar".

— No comprendo lo que dice ese texto. —admití no entender nada de lo que Dito acababa de decir.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Mikhail le hizo la pregunta.

— Tu pensamiento está muy bien refinado como el mío, pero definitivamente he escuchado sobre el monte Bernstein de Vice Norden antes. —afirmó Dito dándonos más o menos la información del lugar.

— Bueno, pues vayamos hacia esa montaña. —sentencié dando la orden de explorar esa zona.

 **/**

 **La Tierra de las Montañas – Monte lo que sea**

Después de leer el mensaje de la lápida, fuimos hacia el Monte Bernstein de Vice Norden.

Aunque se llamaba por una montaña, el Monte Bernstein de Vice Norden era de hecho, una fortaleza hecha por el hombre que se localizaba en la parte más profunda del lugar, nada que ver con el nombre que se le puso.

Nosotros referimos llamar el lugar como "Monte lo que sea."

Escalamos por la torre del monte, haciendo pedazos a todos los soldados que interferían en nuestro camino.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando encuentres a Four? —preguntaba Dito por cual acción tomar.

— Pues matarla, ¿Qué más? —respondí a secas.

— ¿Es todo? No hablas enserio. —me reprochó mi apóstol fastidiado por mi respuesta. — Deberías divertirte un poco con ella primero. Algo como, encontrar su gran vergüenza y decirles a todos lo que ella sabe hasta que esa puta te pedirá que la asesines y así acabas con su humillación.

— Eres un enfermo, ¿lo sabes? —le hice un cumplido y a la vez le reprochaba por sus palabras vulgares.

— Muchas gracias. —me agradeció Dito en su usual tono vulgar.

Y asi estuvimos abriéndonos paso mientras subíamos la torre hasta que finalmente llegamos a la cima y encontramos a mi dragón.

— ¡Siento la presencia de una Entonadora! ¡Más allá de esas nubes de arriba! —declaró Mikhail dándome la localización precisa.

— Ya veo… Se ha estar escondiendo en el cielo, ¿no es asi? —dije mostrando sospechas.

— Bien, súbete a mi lomo. —Mikhail me pidió que montara en él.

— Mierda, estas muy helado y apestas, ¿pero que se le va a hacer? —hablé algo irritada pero a final de cuentas me subí arriba de él.

— ¡Eso se oyó grosero! —me reclamó Mikhail por mis palabras despectivas.

 **/**

 **En el cielo…**

Mikhail, Dito y yo volamos por las nubes siguiendo el aroma de la próxima Entonadora, estuvimos abatiendo a una gran cantidad de monstruos voladores que nos bloqueaban al peso.

Y fue ese preciso momento… Cuando encontramos un barco pirata flotante, y ahí estaba, adentro del barco estaba Four y su apóstol que venía siendo un hombre maduro de aspecto robusto y moderadamente musculoso y cabello rubio corto.

— Finalmente viniste, mi hermana Zero. —dijo Four viéndome llegar al lugar.

— Lamento llegar tarde. —la saludé mostrando mi sarcasmo.

— Tus soldaditos no sirvieron de nada para doblegarme, que inteligente. —le hablé en tono badass sorprendiendo a mi hermanita pura.

— Mira, no deseo pelear contigo, hermana. —Four parecía no expresar las ganas de intentar ponerme un dedo encima.

— ¿Qué dices? —la indagué al tener la certeza de que me estaba mintiendo, queria tomarme por tonta pero no, no señor.

— ¡Siempre te he admirado, Zero! ¡Siempre lo hice! —exclamó Four intentando hacer que me creyera ese cuentito. — ¡Deja de derramar tanta sangre, por favor! ¡Hazlo por mí!

— ¡No me tomes por idiota, imbécil! —la increpé hartándome de escuchar sus estupideces. — ¡¿Crees que vine aquí a aceptar tu estúpido abrazo?! ¡No! ¡Vine aquí a abatirte así que vete preparando!

Uh oh… creo que le pisé un nervio… Pero me valia un carajo.

— No… No puedes… ¡No puedes hacerme estooo! —Four lanzó un grito, el mismo grito que utilizamos las Entonadoras creando esta vez una gran onda verde cubriendo prácticamente todo el barco.

— Contemplen la cuarta canción… —empezó a hablar el rubio maduro dando su discurso. — ¡El escudo impenetrable de la antigüedad! Nuestro poder raro. La curtida ciudadela que nos protege… ¡Lanza sus pecados hacia esos cielos! Yo, Decadus, te invoco en mi nombre… ¡Ven, Armaros!

En ese preciso momento Four invocó no un dragón, sino una maldita fortaleza y obvio que gracias a su canto no me era posible acercarme al barco, tenía que encontrar la forma de eliminar ese escudo.

— Vigila esos cañones, Mikhail. —le indicaba a mi dragón para que hiciera esa maniobra. — Rodéalos.

— ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! —mi dragón negaba hacerlo, no porque no quisiera.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté por el motivo.

— ¡Esos anillos cuadrados son mágicos! —me explicó Mikhail la razón. — ¡El poder de su canto no me deja volar a gusto! ¡Me jala!

— Genial, tenemos que destruir los cañones. —dije muy molesta por la situación. — ¡Te diviertes metiéndote conmigo, ¿verdad, Four?!

En ese entonces, apareció lo que parecía ser un ojo de Armaros, y esa cosa intentaba absorbernos.

— ¡Zero! ¡Esa cosa nos está absorbiendo! —me avisó Mikhail sintiendo como íbamos siendo jalados.

— Calmate, Mikhail. —le pedí que se tranquilizara. —Solo destruye esa cosa y asi podremos destruir esta fortaleza.

Mi dragón disparó varias bolas de fuego hasta que ese ojo quedó destruido, pero eso solo fue una parte, había que destruir más.

— ¡¿Por qué me desprecias, hermana?! ¡¿Por qué?! —me cuestionó Four montando un drama, como siempre.

— No te desprecio, solo te quiero asesinar. —le aclaré siendo brutalmente honesta con mi propósito.

— ¡No lo comprendo…! ¡No te entiendo, Zero!

— Creo que me siento mal por ella. —Mikhail se compadecía por ella.

De nuevo nos topamos con el otro ojo que amenazó de igual manera aunque logramos abatirlo completamente y asi volar alrededor de ese castillo.

— ¡Zero, por favor despierta! —me intentó implorar Four de rodillas desde su barco. — ¿Dónde está esa Zero gentil que conocía?

— Quien sabe, siempre he sido así. —le dije la verdad importándome un carajo su reacción.

— ¿Recuerdas Zero cuando me consolabas cada vez que lloraba y te quedabas conmigo hasta que me sentía mejor? —me hizo una pregunta que se me hizo vaga, que yo sepa jamás experimenté algo así.

— Te equivocas. —le hacía ver que nada de eso era cierto lo que me estaba diciendo, pero la muy pendeja pensaba lo contrario.

— ¡No! ¡Esa eres tú en verdad! ¡Debes recordar! —me replicaba la muy necia molestándome. — ¡Debemos encontrar la paz juntas! ¡Por el bien de ese dragón, nada más!

— ¡¿Quieres dejarte de idioteces?! — le hablé en tono peligroso cansándome de sus parloteo sin sentido.

— Si muero aquí, mi apóstol también lo hará. —dijo Four preocupada genuinamente, aunque muy poco para mi gusto. — Una entonadora y su apóstol están unidos por un lazo místico.

— ¿Una lazo místico? —fui muy directa con el tema, llegando a provocarla mas de la cuenta. — A eso se le llama sexo, no hay nada místico en ello.

— ¡Callate! ¡No me comentes esas cosas sucias! —espetó Four empezando a enfadarse, pero me valía verga.

— Además, a tu apóstol no le va a pasar nada. —le dije en tono burlesco y humillante. —Después de matarte, me pondré a coger con él.

— ¡CIERRA EL PICOOOOO! —exclamó a todo pulmón Four enfurecida haciendo eco por toda la zona.

Fue asi como destruimos el último ojo de Armaros, y entonces, la parte de arriba de la fortaleza se levantó mostrando el barco pirata zarpando de la zona. Esa idiota no saldría con vida mientras le piso los talones.

— ¡Se escapa! —dije al verla intentar huir de mí.

La parte del castillo también decidió proteger el barco pirata intentando entorpecer mi misión, sí que era muy testadura.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas seguir huyendo? — le expresé reprochando lo muy cobarde que era. — ¡Ven para acá y muere!

— ¡Jamas vas a vencerme, Zero! — me contestó Four haciéndose la valiente.

— Es increíble que no muestres señales de dejarte morir. —le hablé mostrando una sonrisa socarrona. — ¿Acaso afirmas no tener debilidades o qué?

— Es porque puedo mantener la calma, no como tú, Zero. —dijo Four tratando de mantener la cordura, pero no por mucho.

— Ya lo veremos, puritana hipócrita. —le empecé a restregar en la cara, humillándola.

— ¿Cómo le llamaste? — indagó Four entrando en estado.

— Dime, ¿Acaso te aguantas hasta que un príncipe azul venga a tus pies? ¿O es que te masturbas? —la interrogué humillándola más de la cuenta, dándome una risa burlona.

— ¡Basta! ¡Detente! ¡No me digas esas cosas desagradables! —me lloraba para que me callara pero ni madres que me iba a humillar de ese modo, mentirosa.

Mientras eso pasaba, estábamos a nada de destruir su preciosa fortaleza.

— ¡Ya detente, Zero! —me imploraba para que parara esta locura.

— No lo haré, te voy a matar. —le dije manteniendo mi postura asesina.

— ¡No quiero pelear contigo! ¡No quiero que nos peleemos! — me seguía jodiendo con lo mismo, pero sus acciones hablan por sí solas.

— Está bien, entonces te abatiré sin pelear. —dicté mi sentencia acercándome cada vez más y más al barco.

— No puede ser… Mi propia hermana va a matarme… —pensó Four asustada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Fue asi como destruimos al Armaros por completo, y fue mi oportunidad para ahora si bajarme del lomo de Mikhail y aterrizar en el barco flotante.

— Aquí estoy, Four. —le dije en un tono serio. — Si vas a decir tus últimas palabras, ese es el momento.

Four palideció al ver mi faceta y se escondió detrás de Decadus.

— ¡N-No puedo dejar que lastimes a la señorita Four! —me advertía el hombre maduro mirándome retador.

Al darme cuenta que no podía proceder a matarla con normalidad, se me ocurrió un plan para engañarlos.

— ¡Ahh…! ¡Gwaaah…! ¡Ya basta…! ¡Tengo que… matarla! —empecé a fingir un dolor de cabeza insoportable y carecer facultades mentales soltando mi espada. —No salgas… ¡No ahora…! —decía refiriéndome a la flor, lo cual obviamente era mentira.

Four y Decadus se preocuparon por mi actitud y entonces miraron que volví a ser la 'misma' que ella conocía, una chica amable al que Four admiraba.

— ¿D-Dónde estoy? —dije fingiendo no recordar nada.

— ¿Z-Zero? — Four expresaba sorpresa al verme de esa manera.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando? —expreso 'desorientada' para no levantar sospechas.

Es asi como Four correría hacia a mi contenta por tenerme de regreso, aunque Decadus tenía una ligera sospecha de mis actos, pero no podía hacer nada.

— ¡Regresaste! ¡¿Eres tu verdad?! —Four expresaba feliz por tenerme.

— ¿Que me sucedió? ¿Qué hay de nuestras hermanas? ¿Dónde están? —le preguntaba por la ubicación de las demás.

— Todo estará bien, ya no tenemos que pelear, Zero. —Four me abrazaba expresando su ternura. — Todos te están esperando.

— ¿Dónde me esperan? — le indague fingiendo sorpresa.

— Three está en la Tierra de los Bosques y Two está en la Tierra de las Arenas. Te están es-. —Four me soltaba toda la información que tanto queria escuchar, por lo que era el momento de acabar con esa farsa y entonces le atravesé en el torso con mi espada, dejándola en shock.

— Muchas gracias. —le agradecí por la información que necesitaba.

— ¡No…! No es posible… —se quejó Four al ver mi espada clavada en su torso. — ¿Por qué…?

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas caído tan baja! —le hablé muy severa mientras sacaba mi espada para luego pegarle varias veces. — ¡¿Pensabas que volví a ser la misma que tu conocías?! ¡¿Qué ibas a engañarme?!

Tras esas palabras, Four cayó muerta debido sus heridas graves, justo en ese momento, la entidad negra salió de su cadáver y fue asi como desapareció por completo.

Decadus estaba en shock al ver a su señorita muerta, no podía creer lo que veía.

— A-A mí también… Asesíname. Por favor. —me rogó a que le hiciera lo mismo.

— Mato a las Entonadoras, y tomo a sus hombres. —le declaré negándome a cumplir su petición. —Limpia todo esto. Frente y atrás. Nos veremos esta noche.

— Frente… ¿Y atrás? —murmuró Decadus humillado.

— ¿Quién es la siguiente Entonadora? ¿Three, verdad? —hablé volteando hacia el otro lado. —Ahora… Solo quedan tres.

 **/**

 **Normal P.O.V**

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE – CAMPO DE TERMINA- 2:10 AM**

— ¿Asi fue como diste con el paradero de Three y Two? —le cuestionó Link intrigado por la historia.

— No habia de otra manera, Link. Si le hubiera interrogado a Four de manera normal, no me habría dado la ubicación exacta de esas dos, perdón si cometí esa crueldad pero no quedaba de otra. —Zero reconocía haber hecho esa barbaridad.

— Y por eso la mataste… —Andrea entendió poco a poco sus motivos.

— Si, ni modo que la flor me torturara por el resto de mi vida y pues fue por ello que me llevó a cometer esas atrocidades. —argumentó la peliblanca. —La verdad me odio a mí misma por llevar esa cosa en mi ojo.

— Ya no importa, Zero, eres como los demás ahora. — 9S le dijo en un tono alegre. —No hay motivo para despreciarte a ti misma.

— Muchachos… — Zero se encontraba pasmada por sus palabras.

— Y sobre ese tal Decadus… ¿Cómo era esa persona? —le indagó Kafei interesado en el tema.

— Puede que les pareciera un hombre maduro y bien duro de roer, pero en realidad, era un masoquista. Four lo humillaba un montonal de veces y este lo disfrutaba. —les ilustró Zero.

— Sorprendente… —comentó el pelimorado pasmado por las palabras.

— Si. Bueno, les diré que hicimos cuando nos topamos Three, y Two respectivamente. —finalizó la peliblanca lista para contarles el siguiente relato.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 27**


	29. La Historia de Zero: La Entonadora 5

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 28 – LA HISTORIA DE ZERO: LA ENTONADORA (Parte 5)**

 **~BOSQUE DE LAS MUÑECAS~**

 **/**

 **Zero's P.O.V**

Luego de asesinar a Four, volé hacia el siguiente lugar donde se ocultaba Three: La tierra de los Bosques. Era un lugar lleno de locura, la guarida de mi siguiente blanco.

— ¿Asi que a dónde vamos? —preguntó Dito por el lugar hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

— A la Tierra de los bosques. —respondí a secas.

— ¿A la Tierra de los bosques? —Mikhail hizo un puchero.

— El hogar de Three, al que voy a matar. —le expliqué el rollo de ese lugar.

— No parece que dejemos de cometer delito tras delito muy pronto… —reconoció Decadus empezando a acostumbrarse a ese nuevo estilo de vida.

— ¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en ir a este lugar? —me interrogó el pelicafé curioso.

— No te preocupes, tenemos este barco, podemos zarpar sin problemas desde aquí. —les dije haciendo ver que no tendríamos broncas.

Era como si yo me hubiera convertido en un capitan pirata al haberle arrebatado el lugar a mi ridícula hermana, no hubiera estado mal en formar mi propia tripulación para conquistar el mundo.

— Bien, es un nuevo día, tenemos un nuevo barco… ¡Es hora de zarpar y conquistar al mundo! —declaré nuestras intenciones como todos unos piratas que íbamos a ser.

De pronto, sentimos una fuerte explosión que destruyó nuestro barco y se vino abajo.

— ¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo hicimos! —exclamó uno de los soldados en euforia.

— ¡Destruimos a la Entonadora! —expresó el otro soldado.

Los soldados nos dispararon con un cañón destrozando nuestro barco, esos idiotas arruinaron nuestro sueño, cabrones atrevidos… Lo pagarían muy caro…

— ¡La señorita Three nos felicitará! —expresaba un soldado en el mismo estado, sin percatarse de una cosa…

Los soldados veían como el barco se venía abajo en llamas y fue así como al ver como hacia explosión al llegar a tocar el suelo los hizo volverse locos de alegría.

— ¡Lo hicimos, soldados! ¡Lo hicimos! —uno de ellos gritaba contento cuando de pronto, sintió una gran patada en la cabeza.

La que le dio esa patada, fui yo, causando que los demás tropezaran como fueran unas botellas de boliche.

— Les agradezco que me destruyeran ese maldito barco volador… —les expresé en tono sumamente peligroso poniéndome de pie. — ¡Porque ahora si los voy a matar a todos!

Me puse a despedazar a los soldados en venganza por haber destrozado mi barco, se lo debieron pensar dos veces antes de disparar ese puto cañón e intentar abatirnos, bueno pues hubo consecuencias.

Decidimos atravesar todo ese bosque abriéndonos paso adentrándonos por ese lugar, solo que habia un problema, y muy grande.

— ¡Hey! Hmm… ¿Dónde se metió? —intenté llamar a Mikhail pero no me respondía.

— ¿A quién está llamando? —se preguntó Decadus a quien me referia.

— A Mikhail. Zero no suele llamarlo por su nombre. —le aclaró Dito.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el hombre maduro.

— Porque, soy una idiota, ¿saben? —les dije menospreciándome a mí misma.

— Oh… es un comentario despectivo… me gusta. —Decadus parecía disfrutar de oír esas palabras, asi como lo oyen, le encantaba escuchar esa clase de insultos.

Durante el transcurso del tiempo, me puse a reir como loca mientras asesinaba a los soldados a diestra y siniestra, para el shock de ellos.

— ¿Por qué la señorita Zero se demuestra empeñada en asesinar sin motivo? —se cuestionaba Decadus intrigado.

— Solo esta enfadada por el dirigible, es muy lindo. —argumentó Dito en tono de burla.

— Eso es malo… —Decadus se miraba impactado por la afirmación.

— Mira como mata y despedaza a esos cabrones, a pedazos. —bramó el pelicafé riéndose vulgarmente.

— Eso se oye muy doloroso… —palidecía el rubio por el comentario.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando descubrimos lo que era un árbol gigante a lo lejos, me daba la impresión y sospecha de que Three se escondiera en ese lugar.

Estaba decidida a enseñarle a esa tipa lo que pasa cuando me destruye mi barco de cualquier modo.

Decadus y Dito estaban preocupados por la integridad de Mikhail, pero les hice ver, a mi manera, que los dragones como el morían así de jóvenes.

Mientras avanzamos la mayor parte del bosque, nos encontramos con varias criaturas, los muertos vivientes, no obstante, logramos hacerlos pedazos a todos.

Llegamos hacia un lago donde unas hadas nos decían de puras tonterias que ni al caso, sin embargo, ellas soltaron la sopa diciéndonos una información importante.

— ¡El dragón los espera en el Valle de las Hadas justo adelante! —las hadas nos revelaron la localización donde estaba Mikhail, justo antes de callarles la boca matándolas.

— Bueno pues ya sabemos hacia dónde dirigirnos, vámonos. —sentencié pidiéndoles que fuéramos hacia el dicho lugar.

 **/**

 **BOSQUE DE LAS HADAS**

Nos adentramos en ese bosque y habian varias hadas diciendo puras babosadas que nos sacaban de quicio a Dito y a mí.

— Calmese, señorita Zero. No servirá de nada si se deja llevar por la rabia. —Decadus nos pedia que nos tranquilizamos.

— Es que esa hada imbécil nos está diciendo cosas. —sisé conteniendo mi enojo lo más que podía.

— ¡Zeroo! ¡Zero, ayudameee! —se escuchó la voz de Mikhail, poco a poco nos íbamos acercando.

— Creo que estamos cerca. —dije mientras seguía abatiendo a los muertos vivientes y cortando las hiedras.

Y fue en ese momento cuando vimos a Mikhail, colgado en el techo cubierto de hiedras.

Entonces procedí a cortar esas cosas para poder liberarlo y continuar nuestra travesía.

— ¡Llegas tarde! ¡Llegas tarde, Zero! ¡Tenía mucho miedo! —me reclamó Mikhail retorciéndose tras caer al suelo de forma cómica.

— Callate, ya tengo suficientes problemas. — le hablé a secas pidiendo que se calmara. —Ahora ve y destroza esa pared.

Mikhail destrozó la dicha pared para salir de la cueva y continuar avanzando mientras me hablaba la forma por la que la hiedra lo habia agarrado y halagándose diciendo que no habia llorado nada, a lo que no le tome demasiada importancia.

Nos estábamos abriendo paso por toda la zona abatiendo a mas enemigos que nos bloqueaban el camino hasta que dimos con un hada que usaba tono masculino.

— Oh, pero si debe ser la señorita Zero. —dijo la dicha hada usando ese tono. — Los rumores decían que usted era fea y una mujer sin cultura, pero por dios, eso me recuerda a la señorita Three. Ella tambien era sucia e inferior. Pero usted encaja en la inutilidad y asco.

— ¿Dónde está Three? —le interrogué para que me diera la información.

— Está en el Santuario del Bosque. —me respondió el hombre hada dándome la información que necesitaba.

—¿Por dónde queda el santuario? —le inquirí por el paradero de ese lugar.

Pero el muy idiota no se atrevía a decirme la dirección, le intenté convencer de que no lo mataria al decírmelo, pero el hada tampoco era tonto, sabia de mis intenciones y comenzó a decir estupideces que de plano me colmaron la paciencia y de todos modos lo asesiné.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Lo mataste! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡Podríamos más información, después correr a algún lugar, después podemos encontrar más información, luego-! —farfullaba el dragón cosas incoherentes.

— Callate, encontraremos el lugar si seguimos caminando. —le pedí que guardara silencio ya que por poco perdía la paciencia. —Vámonos.

Mi impaciencia me impidió aprender algo de las hadas y conseguir la información necesaria para dar con Three, por lo que nos vimos obligados a vagar por la tierra de los bosques en busca de ese santuario, no nos percatábamos de que un apóstol poderoso estaba en espera de nuestra presencia.

Así emprendimos nuestro viaje a pie hacia el santuario abriéndonos paso derrotando a los soldados que intervenían en nuestro camino, Dito estaba muy disgustado por el hecho y le pedí que se callara la boca y se aguantara.

Después de abatir a un gigas duro, nos disponíamos a continuar cuando de la nada apareció un anciano con una flor morada a un lado de sus canas y una capa verde oscura que le cubria prácticamente todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza.

— Me llamo Octa. —se presentó el viejo. —Soy el apóstol de la señorita Three, la amante del bosque.

— ¿En verdad? Eso es horriblemente amable de tu parte que vengas hacia mí. —le expresé de forma sarcástica, y a la vez despectiva aproximándole y mirándolo retadora. —Esas malditas hadas comenzaban a hartarme… ¿Estás listo para divertirte, abuelo?

— Te demostraré mis poderes que un apóstol posee. —me sentenciaba Octa mostrándome los Chakrams, parecía ser que empezaríamos a pelear pero… — Me rindo.

El anciano soltó las armas demostrando que en verdad se rendía, todos nos quedamos extrañados ante esas palabras, ¿Qué estaba tramando Octa? ¿Por qué se rendía?

— Vine aquí porque quería unirme a su causa. —nos explicó el mencionado el motivo de su rendición.

El silencio reinaba en este lugar y ninguno de nosotros decía nada, hasta que mi dragón decidió romper el hielo.

— ¡P-Pues que bueno! —expresó Mikhail tratando de romper la tensión. — ¡Si él quiere ser nuestro compañero, no tenemos que pelear entre nosotros!

— Bien pensado, amigo. —comentó Octa elogiándolo por sus palabras.

— De… Acuerdo… —accedí después de pensármelo por un momento.

 **/**

Luego de que Octa se nos uniera, nos dijo la ubicación del santuario donde se escondía Three, estaba más allá en el Bosque Nebuloso, asi que tuvimos que pasar por distintos retos para llegar hasta donde estaba ese árbol grande, ya estábamos cada vez más cerca de llegar.

Y para lograr llegar, debíamos atravesar el Bosque Perdido.

Ese lugar estaba muy lleno de niebla y nos estábamos perdiendo a no ser que vimos unas estatuas apuntando hacia alguna dirección con linternas.

Nos disponíamos a cruzar el puente cuando Mikhail se quedó parado en medio.

— ¡Mira, mira! ¡Hay un dragón en el rio! —exclamó alegre.

— Es tu reflejo. —le aclaré usando el tono a secas.

Fue en ese preciso segundo que el puente, debido a su peso, se rompió y Mikhail se cayó al rio para luego ser arrastrado por la corriente.

— Señorita Zero. ¿Qué hay de Mikhail? —Decadus me hizo la pregunta por su bienestar.

—Estará bien, ya lo hallaremos. —les afirmé siendo optimisma.

Seguimos avanzando por la niebla que nos rodeaba derrotando a un centenar de enemigos que venían saliendo de la nada, duramos casi media hora para poder llegar hacia ese árbol gigante.

— Hay algo raro en ese árbol. —les hice un comentario contemplando el lugar.

— Bueno, como les dije antes, ese es el santuario de la señorita Three. —recalcó Octa afirmando conocer esa supuesta guarida. — Vayamos hacia a dentro, ¿de acuerdo?

 **/**

 **EL SANTUARIO DE THREE**

Ya habiendo encontrado el árbol gigante, nos adentramos para disponernos a buscar a esa Entonadora cuando de pronto…

— ¡Zerooo! ¡Ayudameeee! —se escuchó la voz de Mikhail pidiéndome ayuda desde arriba, estaba colgado.

— Demonios… ¿Qué está haciendo ahí arriba colgado? —mascullé fastidiada al verlo en esa posición.

Fue asi como decidimos subirnos por las escaleras hasta llegar donde se escondía Three.

— Tengan cuidado por donde pisan. —les indiqué mientras despedazábamos a los soldados.

— Si, no queremos caer entre los escombros. —Decadus mal entendía mis palabras a lo que les dije lo siguiente.

— No, Decadus, lo que pasa es que me molesta ver a ese dragón idiota. —les expliqué el motivo de manera despectiva.

— Ese niño tuyo no se cansa de ser atado, ¿eh? —rio Dito comportándose vulgar como siempre.

—Si la señorita Three lo atrapa, puede ser posible que experimente con el cuerpo del dragón. —nos advertía Octa las consecuencias de no ir a sacarlo de ahí.

— ¿E-Experimentos corporales? Eso… Eso… seria deleita… no, no, no… Quiero decir… Detestable. —expresaba Decadus mostrando sus tendencias masoquistas otra vez.

Fuimos abatiendo a más soldados mientras nos subíamos por las escaleras.

— Lo siento, Zero. Me equivoqué. —dijo Mikhail avergonzado por sus acciones.

— Eres un reservado. —hablé a secas, mostrando indiferencia ante sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? —Mikhail se mostraba sorprendido por oírme ser directa.

— Siempre te escucho decir "¡Ouch!" "Lo intenté", lo que sea. —le argumenté los motivos.

— ¡¿Puedo decir algo?! ¡Adivina que! ¡Adivina que! —expresaba Mikhail animado a decirme una babosada.

— Guarda silencio. —le pedí que no hablara por un rato. —Esa hiedra te puede cavar profundo, quédate quieto y no abras la boca hasta que suelte esa cosa.

Recorrimos casi todas las escaleras hasta que finalmente alcancé a ver esa hoja que traía colgado a Mikhail, decidí cortarla en dos liberando a mi dragón y a su vez haciendo que se cayera al suelo y se retorciera de dolor chistosamente.

— ¡Eso es horrible! ¡Eso es horrible, Zero! —farfulló Mikhail haciendo puchero.

— Ese no es el momento para estarme chillando. —le pedí que se calmara mi travieso dragón.

De pronto, apareció mi próxima víctima, allá arriba en una de esas repisas.

— Three… —dije reconociéndola.

— Hmm… ¿Zero? —respondió la mencionada volteando a vernos con la cabeza gacha, de forma muy rara.

— Señorita Three. —Octa dio un paso al frente.

— Octa. — respondió la mencionada en tono frio.

— Ya deténgase por favor, se lo ruego. —el anciano intentaba razonar con ella, pero esta tenía otros planes.

— No lo entiendo. —Three afirmaba no comprender las palabras de su ex apóstol. — ¿Por qué volviste, junto con los demás?

— La he traicionado. —declaró Octa la razon de su regreso.

— Ya veo… —dijo Three a secas, en tono un tanto aburrido. —En este caso… Tal vez quieran prestar atención a sus alrededores, ¿no es asi?

Eso fue el detonante para voltear hacia atrás y entonces toparnos con varios soldados pero no unos soldados cualesquiera, eran unos muertos vivientes.

Me subí al lomo de Mikhail para empezar a combatirlos por todo el lugar.

— Octa… —dijo Three mirándolo sin expresión alguna.

— ¿Si? —respondió el mencionado mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué me traicionaste? —le inquirió la pelimorada en el mismo tono.

— Porque no me la forma que se comportaba. —le argumentó Octa sus razones. —La forma que experimentaba con los humanos… La forma que jugaba con sus vidas… Simplemente no pude soportarlo más. Sus actividades bizarras me obligaron a alejarme del usted.

— Hmmm…. Creo que no me estás diciendo la verdad. —Three lo señalaba pensando que le estaba mentía.

— Yo… —Octa intentaba defenderse cuando esta lo interrumpió.

— Te fuiste porque tu lujuria pedía complacer a una compañera sexual más ansiosa. —argumentó Three siendo brutalmente honesta. — Tu perversión y promiscuidad ilimitada ya no me causaba excitación como antes. Y te volviste un hombre sin descanso.

— Yo… Tal vez tenga razon en algo pero… —Octa intentó explicarle el problema.

— Dime, Three. —decidí meterme en la conversación. — ¿Qué es lo que haces para que te excites y te escurran los jugos vaginales?

— ¿A mí? —Three se hizo la desentendida.

— Oh, no te hagas la tonta, sé que tienes deseos sexuales. —le comenté jugando con ella.

— Yo… Ya no le tengo ningun amor hacia mi apóstol. Mi amor ahora es reservado para mis soldados. — declaró Three mientras veía como abatía a muchísimos de ellos.

Después de guardar silencio por unos minutos, Three decidió seguir conversando con su ex apóstol.

— ¿Asi que esa fue tu decisión final, Octa? — le preguntó en su usual tono sin emociones.

— Asi es. Ahora sirvo a la señorita Zero. —aseveró el anciano afirmando estar bajo mi mando.

— ¿En serio…? —dijo Three indiferente.

Despues de abatir a todos los soldados, Three empezó a mostrar su lado bizarro para el shock de Octa.

— Señorita Three, debe parar sus atrocidades, Por fa-. —Octa intentaba hacerla entrar en razon cuando esta le lanzó un poder de hipnosis, doblegándolo.

— Parece que no entiendes el concepto, Octa. —habló la mencionada comportándose muy rara. — Un apóstol no elige a su Entonadora, una Entonadora elige a su apóstol.

Fue asi como a Three se le brillaron sus ojos y comenzó a reírse de manera maniaca creando una gran onda morada alrededor de la habitación, y fue entonces cuando Octa, bajo el hipnosis, invocó a una bestia llamada Armisael, esas criaturas venían siendo unas muñecas, las mismas que nos venían señalando por cual camino tomar en la plena niebla.

Pero estas, solo estaban ahí para causar alboroto e intentar asustarnos, por nuestra parte, Mikhail y yo nos pusimos a abatirlas…

— ¡Deben irse rapido! ¡No podremos detener a la señorita Three! —nos aconsejaba Octa asustado por las acciones que esta realizaba, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a huir y quedar como cobarde.

— ¡No pienso huir, idiota! —me negaba a cumplir esa orden. — No le tengo miedo a una buena para nada que se la pasa encerrada en su cuarto haciendo muñecas en todo el santo dia.

— No son muñecas exactamente. ¡Son los soldados que ella está controlando! —declaró Octa llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —cuestionó Decadus pasmado por las palabras del anciano.

— Eso es malo…. ¡Me encanta! —dijo Dito riéndose como siempre, valiéndole un carajo.

Mikhail y yo estuvimos abatiendo a la gran mayoría de las muñecas hasta que eventualmente cayó una de ellas pero de mayor tamaño.

Mi dragón le lanzó una bola de fuego pero la muñeca supo repelerla con suma facilidad, y después nos lanzó un rayo que casi nos golpea pero logramos esquivarla, fue entonces cuando noté su punto débil.

— Parece que ese ataque usa mucho poder, espera a que se debilite y atácalo. —le aconsejé para que siguiera mis instrucciones.

— ¡Entendido! —afirmó Mikhail en lo que tacleaba a la muñeca para infligir daño.

— ¡Woah! ¡Sus cabezas se salieron! ¡Se salieron! —farfullaba mi dragón mientras le pegaba a la cabeza grande.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ahora destrózalas! — le ordené para que las combatiera.

Mikhail sentía una rara sensación en su cuerpo cada vez que miraba a Three, no lo entendía, no comprendía lo que le pasaba, pero no lo tomé con suma importancia.

Luego de mucho tiempo, logramos destruir su muñeca, realmente nos habia costado muchísimo trabajo pero finalmente cayó.

— Eso fue grandioso, Zero… — Me caes bi-. —Three se reía como loca halagándome cuando de pronto pateé la cabezota de su muñeca impactándola contra su cara, solo para ponerse de pie como si nada. — ¿Acaso pensaban… que algo así… mataría a una Entonadora…?

Three estaba a casi a punto de realizar una locura cuando de repente, Mikhail apareció detrás de ella y entonces se la comió, matándola instantáneamente y después rugir como un verdadero dragón para la sorpresa de muchos y sobre todo para mí.

— No es posible… —me quedé pasmada ante lo que miraba. — ¿Por qué Mikhail hizo eso…?

— Este es el verdadero ser de un dragón… — Octa opinaba contemplando a un Mikhail prendido. — ¿No sera que…?

De repente, un rayo nos impactó a todos mandándonos al suelo.

— Hola, ¿Cómo están? —se escuchó la voz de un hombre bajando con la ayuda de uno de los monstruos azules. —Me llamo Cent, y fui enviado bajo las órdenes de la señorita Two. Vine a quitarte a ese horrible dragón.

— E-Espera… —intenté exigirle que no se fuera, pero él ya traía otros planes.

— Lo siento, no puedo esperar. —negó Cent, parecía un hombre ocupado. — De hecho, solo dormí ocho horas anoche. Si no fuera porque soy muy poderoso, ya me habrían matado ahora mismo. Y la verdad me siento agradecido. Pero hay algo que tengo que decirles, voy a llegar tarde, y despues la señorita Two puede enfadarse. No es que tenga miedo de ella ni nada, no me gustaría que lo malinterpretaras. Bueno, es mejor que me retire, buenas tardes…

Asi fue como Cent y su bola de cabrones secuestraron a Mikhail, esa idiota fue una imbécil por haberse atrevido a arrebatarme a mi preciado dragón, mi única herramienta que terminaría con mi vida.

Eso no se podia quedar asi, necesitaba rescatar a Mikhail, a cualquier costo, y si fuera necesario, abatir a Cent que se ofrecía a su "Señorita".

 **/**

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE – CAMPO DE TERMINA – 2:25 AM**

 **Normal P.O.V**

— No pensé que ese tal Octa… Fuera un promiscuo. —articuló Link pasmado tras escuchar el relato y la forma de ser del anciano.

— Aunque haya sido un anciano, siempre le ha encantado follarse a varias mujeres. —recalcó Zero ante la opinión del elfo.

— Que enfermo… —secundó Kafei sintiendo asco. — ¿Qué clase de un señor de la tercera edad haría una cosa asi?

— Hay abuelos que lo hacen, o lo habían. — comentó Zero sin pelos en la lengua.

— Dios… —expresó Kafei disgustado cabizbaja con una gran gota estilo anime.

— Pero lo mas importante, ese tal Cent, el apóstol de Two, fue el que secuestró a Mikhail, ¿no? — le indagó Andrea intrigada.

— Si, fue él. Lo hizo bajo sus órdenes. —afirmó la ex Entonadora. —No estaba dispuesta a quedarme con los brazos cruzados así que decidí ir a buscar y rescatarlo.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? —le preguntó 2B por el lugar.

— Fuimos al desierto, me dijeron los apóstoles que ese era el lugar donde se tenían a Mikhail. —argumentó Zero mencionando el dicho lugar al que fueron, dispuesta a relatarles los sucesos.


	30. La Historia de Zero: La Entonadora 6

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 29 – LA HISTORIA DE ZERO: LA ENTONADORA (Parte 6)**

 **~CALOR INTENSO EN EL DESIERTO~**

 **Zero's P.O.V**

Llegué a abatir a Three, pero Cent y los soldados borregos de Two secuestraron a mi dragón Mikhail, estaba determinada a no permitir que hicieran lo que quieran con él y para eso tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Nos dirigimos hacia la Tierra de las Arenas para rescatar a Mikhail y destruir a Two de una vez por todas.

Durante el trayecto, nos encontramos no solo con unos soldados, sinos algunos lobos que intentaban atacarnos y les dimos su merecido.

Luego de atravesar la aldea y abrir una gran puerta, fue ese momento cuando encontré a Mikhail, flojeando como siempre.

— ¡Zero! —me llamó mi dragón al verme llegar.

— Andabas tomando una siesta, ¿no es asi? —lo saludé siendo sarcástica.

— ¡No es eso! ¡Me atraparon! ¿Si? ¡Me atraparon! —replicó Mikhail negando a mis palabras.

— Lo sé.

— ¡Zero, ayudameee! —me imploró Mikhail para que lo liberara.

Sin embargo, un Golem cobró vida y me puse a darle una buena tunda, tengo que admitir que ese tipo era una criatura formidable, incluso casi al mismo nivel que un Iron Knuckle, le dimos una buena paliza a ese Golem hasta que cayó muerto.

Nos disponíamos a escapar con Mikhail cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz que supimos identificar de inmediato.

— Vaya vaya… —era la voz de Cent, quien apareció de la nada arriba en lo alto del tejado. — Pensé que serían inteligentes para alejarse… Supongo que es la maldición de esa gran figura, ¿no es asi? Conozco mis propias habilidades, y espero que los demás también las reconozcan. Pero, creo que estoy pidiendo demasiados compañeros como ustedes, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué la gente sostiene a un ideal que posiblemente no pueden conocer? ¿Si me explico?

Cent se miraba demasiado confiado por su forma tan afeminada de hablar y decía cosas sin sentido ser hablador es una cosa, pero demostrar lo que dice es otra.

— Ese tipo comienza a fastidiarme… —dijo Dito usando su usual faceta vulgar.

— Tu eres el apóstol de Two, ¿cierto? —lo interrogué dando unos pasos al frente, para luego apuntarle con la espada. — ¿Acaso quieres morir?

— Verás… Ahora hemos ido de mal en peor. —Cent comenzaba a ponerse serio diciendo estas palabras. — Ustedes son muy densos, ¿eh? Puedo adivinar que el universo simplemente no puede ayudar a aquellos que no tienen remedio.

— ¿De que estás hablando? —Decadus lo estaba cuestionando cuando el muy arrogante pelinegro continuaba hablándome.

— Zero. Uno de estos días, ese dragón te llevara a la tumba. —me advertía el tipo lanzándome una amenaza de muerte. — Y cuando llegue el momento, será demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, Entonadora asesina.

Y asi con eso, Cent desapareció del lugar, ¿A qué se refería el tipo con que Mikhail me llevaría a la tumba? ¿Qué había detrás de esa ominosa profecía? Nos fuimos a investigar a la ruinas en el fondo de la tierra de las arenas.

Recorrimos todo el lugar de arenas abriéndonos paso mientras abatíamos a cada vez mas enemigos en nuestro trayecto, cuando cruzábamos un puente, unos ogros salieron de la arena para emboscarnos, intenté ponerlos en su lugar, pero uno de los ogros me cortó el brazo y se manifestó la entidad negra.

— ¡Espero que puedas poner eso en su lugar! — me advirtió Dito preocupado.

— Si… — accedí en lo que me esforcé en poner mi brazo de regreso.

Hice mi esfuerzo de volver a unir mi brazo a mi cuerpo, y en ese momento tuve una reacción errática por unos segundos.

— ¡S-Su brazo! —dijo Decadus impactado por mi integridad.

Pero esa angustia se acabaría justo en ese instante cuando finalmente pude sentir y mover mi brazo a mi voluntad.

— Bien… ¿Listo para acabar con esto? — sentencié expresando una media sonrisa, una sonrisa que todo una persona capaz sabe mostrar.

Nos pusimos a combatir a esos ogros de pacotilla para vengarme de que me cortaran el brazo, y a la vez recorrimos varios kilómetros hasta finamente llegar a la mitad de la guarida en donde se escondia Two.

— ¿Se encuentra bien su brazo, señorita Zero? —me preguntó Decadus por su integridad.

—Ya no me duele nada. —les asumí haciendoles ver que no me pasaba nada. — Al parecer estoy dejando de ser humana dia a dia. Tres eliminadas, solo quedan dos. Ah, y no le digan nada a Mikhail de esto.

No quería que Mikhail supiera sobre las consecuencias que acarrearían al matar a Two, y por ultimo a One, en el fondo yo sentía tristeza por la idea de que él y yo nos separaríamos al morir, no queria esto pero tenía que cumplir con mi destino a como dé lugar y que este sufrimiento se terminara.

Para llegar a su guarida, tuvimos que cruzar ese peligroso y caliente desierto, demonios, ese calor era muy agonizante, no era normal lo que pasaba en un típico desierto, los rayos solares eran de lo más castrantes de lo que pensaba y teníamos la sospecha de que alguien estaba realizando esos hechizos para hacernos la vida imposible en este cruento desierto.

Por suerte había algo de sombra en distintos puntos del lugar para poder recuperar nuestras fuerzas y así poder continuar bajo esos estruendosos rayos del sol.

Fue en ese momento cuando descubrimos quienes eran los responsables, eran unos hechiceros cubiertos de blanco rodeando a un aura roja.

— Eso son los idiotas que manipulaban los rayos del sol, elimínenlos. —declaré justo antes de atravesar a uno de los hechiceros con mi espada.

Entre los tres con Dito, Decadus y yo los abatimos a todos los que quedaban en el área.

Fue asi como la puerta se abrió y procedimos a continuar con la travesía en el desierto, parecía que no nos daría problemas esos rayos solares, pero de pronto vimos a lo lejos otra bola de energía roja que provocaban que los rayos solares fueran mucho más fuertes de lo normal.

— ¡Oh ho ho! Es mejor andarse con cuidado. —nos advertía Octa sobre esa dicha bola de energía. — Acabo de ver otro sol hechizado por ahí.

— Eso es genial… —expresé jadeando y mostrando mi sarcasmo. — Creo que estoy casi a punto de volverme loca.

— Este rayo del sol es algo más, es lo suficiente para que se me ponga dura. —dijo Octa exhibiendo sus tendencias promiscuas, maldito pervertido.

— Seria mejor quedarnos en la sombra para ahorrar nuestras energias. —Nos aconsejaba Decadus para evitarnos problemas con ese clima tan caliente.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No deberían de quejarse sobre algo? —les pregunté en un intento para cambiar de tema.

— No, nada. Solo hace calor, es todo. —respondió Dito quejándose.

— ¡Tal vez una historia les ayude! —hablaba Octa sobre un relato bien subido de tono. —Déjenme contarles sobre el tiempo que estuve en un burdel con un cactus y tres mujerzuelas…

— Basta, no empeores mas las cosas. —Dito no deseaba oir mas de sus tonterias.

Caminamos por el desierto por casi una hora contando con ciertos periodos de descanso bajo las sombras, realmente Two estaba muy bien resguardada, pero era cuestión del tiempo antes de matarla.

— ¿No la matará esos rayos solares, señorita Zero? —Decadus me preguntaba si no ponía en peligro mi integridad.

— Claro que no me matará, se necesita mucho mas que un rayo solar para abatirme. —le contesté de forma tajante negando la posibilidad.

Finalmente llegamos a la última puerta donde los hechiceros se escondían, les dimos una buena paliza para anular la magia que nos estaba molestando tanto en el desierto.

De pronto apareció un minotauro en llamas, genial… Si con esos malditos soles rojos no tenían suficiente, ahora se les ocurre meter a uno de esos animales flamantes.

Nos pusimos a pelear con él con toda nuestra fuerza mientras los rayos solares ya habian dejado de darnos problemas, como el minotauro estaba cubierto por el fuego procurábamos no acercarnos demasiado para evitarnos las quemaduras que pudiera perjudicar nuestra integridad.

Despues de abaratarlo por completo, una última puerta finalmente se había abierto, fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que había encontrado la guarida de Two; ese era El Santuario de las Arenas.

 **/**

 **DE REGRESO AL PRESENTE – CAMPO DE TERMINA 2:35 AM**

 **Normal P.O.V**

— Tuvieron que cruzar ese desierto lleno de horno, eso fue muy peligroso. —le recalcó Link sorprendido por la astucia.

— No habia otro camino, Link, además tambien pasaste por un lugar adentro de un volcán y eso igual fue peligroso. —dijo Zero recalcándole también por la misma situación.

— Lo sé, se podría decir que tenemos algo en común… —el rubio suspiró reconociendo las palabras de la ex entonadora.

— Bueno, ¿Cómo fue el encuentro con Two? ¿Cómo la abatiste? —A2 le preguntaba por la manera en que la habia derrotado.

— De acuerdo… Les contaré. —accedió Zero lista para relatarles lo siguiente.

 **/**

 **SANTUARIO DE LAS ARENAS.**

 **Zero's P.O.V**

Al fin llegamos a la guarida de Two, que por cierto, estaba a oscuras y no lográbamos ver casi nada a no ser por las bolas de fuego que les lanzaba hacia los soldados.

— Por cierto, Mikhail. ¿Por qué estabas ausente en el desierto? —le pregunté a mi dragón mientras hacíamos picadillos a más soldados. —Por poco nos morimos en el desierto.

— Esas personas estaban usando una canción para colocar alguna clase de campo de energía. —comenzó a explicarme Mikhail. — No podía entrar hasta que venciste a los tipos malos. ¡Pero, me aseguré de resolver mis asuntos antes de encontrarte! ¡Y me cubrí de arena justo como me enseñaste! ¡Todo bien, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Lo hice bien?!

— Ya veo, bien hecho. —lo elogié sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Luego de mucho tiempo, finalmente eliminamos a todos los soldados y decidimos caer por el mismo hoyo por donde Michael y yo nos tiramos.

Justo cuando caimos al mismo lugar, alcancé a notar a Two y a Cent parados en una plataforma.

— ¡Bienvenidos, amigos! —expresó el tipo haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡Two! — intenté llamarla, pero no respondía, al contrario tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, algo andaba mal.

— La señorita Two esta exhausto por el momento. —habló Cent para luego reírse con burla. — ¿Pero qué disparates estoy diciendo? Supongo que mis dones físicos hablan por sí solos. De hecho intento asegurarme de que ella disfrute de nuestra intimidad.

— ¡Two, háblame! —traté de llamarla de nuevo pero como siempre, no me respondió.

— La señorita Two está perdida en sus sueños ahora… Sería inteligente de su parte que no la interrumpieran. — argumentó el tipo al respecto.

— Su mente esta en blanco, ¿verdad? —intuí al descubrir lo que le estaba pasando a mi hermana. — Ella no se desarrolló por completo, su cuerpo no pudo soportar el poder de su canto. ¡Entrégame a Two, que terminaré con su sufrimiento!

— Lo sieeento, pero no puedo hacer esooo. —Cent se negaba a hacerme caso.

— Tu, ¿Tienes idea de lo que haces? —le cuestioné por sus acciones.

— Por supuesto. No se lo que estoy haciendo. —dijo el pelinegro hablando cosas incongruentes, la verdad no entendía a ese tipo. —Es por eso, que me considero un apóstol idiota. Es muy simple, en verdad. Todo lo que hago es poner mi nariz en la piedra grial y seguir órdenes. La cual, lo que ella me ordenó, es asesinarte, asi que…

— En verdad eres un completo tonto… —dije reconociendo lo estúpido que era ese sujeto.

Cent se puso de rodillas enfrente de Two pidiéndole que abriera la boca y haciendo que emitiera el mismo canto que las demás Entonadoras con su ayuda.

— Admiren la segunda canción: ¡El gran puño de la antigüedad! Las tormentas de los vientos sangrientos que mutilan hasta el destino… La mano de acero que ha jurado alianza… ¡Cruzar los incontables enjambres de los muertos! ¡Yo, Cent, te invoco en mi nombre… bailen, Egregori! —Cent hizo su discurso para invocar a los mismos tipos que secuestraron a Mikhail.

— Maldita sea, el muy tarado tuvo que invocar a esos animales. —mascullé mientras atacábamos a esas criaturas.

— Pero la señorita Two piensa que son los mas útiles que esas viejas calabazas. — comentó Cent varias cosas sin sentido. — ¿Sabes por qué algunas calabazas son angostas en el medio? Asi pueden reorganizar sus nutrientes en medio de la fruta. ¡Eso es ciencia!

— ¡Deja de fingir que sabes de lo que hablas, imbécil! — le exigí que se dejara de payasadas.

— ¿Imbécil? Eso sonó… Rudo. —respondió Cent desconcertado, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. — Soy un hombre amable, asi que normalmente suelo a estar dispuesto a perdonar esa clase de insultos. Pero eso fue fuera de lugar, ¿verdad, señorita Two?

— Un idiota es un idiota. —le recalqué afirmándole ciertas cosas con mi brutal honestidad. — Y Two perdió su alma porque creyó todas las pendejadas que le dijiste. Y eso la hace la más imbécil de todas.

— ¡Son puras patrañas…! ¡Deja de decirle estupideces! —bramó Cent sintiéndose muy ofendido por mi comentario, ni que fuera muy políticamente correcto.

Me costaba mucho trabajo pelear con los dos monstruos a la vez, Two sí que había hecho bien en invocar a esos dos para darme batalla.

— ¡Quizás todos podemos ser amigos! —me sugirió Mikhail mientras tacleábamos a uno de los Egregoris.

— No podemos. —negué afirmándole que no habia nada que hacer con ellos.

Les seguimos pegando a los tipos mientras rompíamos sus armaduras con tal de dejarlos vulnerables ante cualquier ataque que nosotros realizábamos.

— Esto… ¿Qué le pasó a Two? —Mikhail me hizo la pregunta teniendo la curiosidad.

— Ella peleó con sus propios poderes y perdió. — le respondí a secas para luego dejarle en claro una cosa. — Necesitas una mente muy fuerte para tolerar el poder de un canto. Y ella no lo tenía.

— ¿Ella solo está enferma, si? ¿La podemos curar? ¿A que si? —Mikhail farfullaba pensando en la posibilidad.

— No. Y además, intento matarla aquí y ahora. —declaré tomando la iniciativa mientras seguíamos peleando con los pies grandes.

Después de lidiar con ellos, logramos abatir a uno de los Egregori y solo quedaba el último, nos tomó no más de quince minutos derribarlo, cuando todo parecía haber acabado, ese Egregori nos lanzó un rayo que casi me mata pero Mikhail se interpuso recibiendo el ataque, no obstante, lo soportó y creó una onda que detuvo el rayo, rugiendo como un verdadero dragón.

De inmediato, lanzó fuego rociando a Two no sin antes que esta murmurara el nombre de mi difunto dragón: Michael. Y asi fue como la abatimos.

Me estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que Mikhail crecia cada vez más con el paso del tiempo.

— Has evolucionado… Otra vez. —le dije sorprendida por las acciones que él cometió.

— Vaya… Supongo que fui derrotado, ¿no es asi? —se escuchaba la voz de Cent, quien supuestamente estaba desaparecido en plena batalla, valiéndole gorro lo que le pasó a su 'querida' mujer. —Supongo que un hombre maravilloso e inteligente como yo sabe cuándo es vencido. Supongo que de ahora en adelante… Le serviré a usted, señorita Zero.

Me entraban dudas sobre si hacerlo mi apóstol, jamás habia visto a alguien tan tonto como él, tampoco lo vi lamentarse la muerte de su Entonadora.

— ¿No piensas seguir a Two a la tumba? —le indagué si podría obedecerme, pero él tenía otros planes, o algo asi.

— No me diga… Solo quiero servir a una Entonadora, no me importa cuál sea. —declaró Cent sus intenciones de unirse a mi equipo. — Porque después de todo… Soy un completo idiota, ¿Ok?

 **/**

 **DE REGRESO AL PRESENTE – CAMPO DE TERMINA 2:42 AM**

 **Normal P.O.V**

— ¿Entonces ese tal Cent fue muy tonto como tu decías, Zero? —preguntó Andrea pensativa tras oír el relato.

— Si, era demasiado confiado y aparte eso lo hacía propenso a ser un menso, no sabía usar la cabeza y parecía hablar de manera un tanto afeminada. — comentó Zero al respecto.

— Con razón. —Link comprendía las palabras de la chica. — Con que no era de todo inteligente.

— No es que no lo fuera, Link. —Zero le aclaraba las cosas. — Él tenía todo para pelear pero si, no hubiera sido capaz de tomar la iniciativa ni usar la cabeza como tú, yo, Andrea y todos los que estamos aquí.

— ¿En serio hay personas asi? —cuestionó 2B curiosa.

— Lo hay. —respondió Kafei afirmándole.

— Me imagino que ya se pusieron en marcha para ir a buscar a esa tal One, ¿no es asi? —dijo A2 bien entrada con la historia.

— Lo íbamos a hacer, pero sucedió una anomalía que no puedo explicar con exactitud. —Zero les argumentaba el motivo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió 9S intrigado.

— Cuando descasábamos en el bosque, todo ese lugar quedó maldecido, fuimos a investigar la fuente de ese problema, y entonces nos encontramos con alguien a quien no esperábamos volver a ver. —comentó Zero recordando ese suceso.

— ¿Quién era? —Kafei le hizo la pregunta por la identidad de esa persona.

— Era Five. —respondió Zero sorprendiendo a toda la pandilla.

— ¿Cómo fue que la volvieron a mirar? —le inquirió Link sorprendido. —No puede ser, estoy sorprendido.

— Yo también me quedé sorprendida por lo que miré, se podría decir que he luchado con ella más de tres veces contando su presencia en el Templo de la Torre de Piedra. —comentó la ex entonadora recalcándoles aquel momento.

— ¿Cómo les fue en la pelea? ¿La vencieron? —Le preguntó Andrea al respecto.

— No fue tan difícil, pero si fue una feroz pelea. —Zero comenzaba a contarles lo que había vivido ese dia.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 29**


	31. La Historia de Zero: La Entonadora Final

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 30 – LA HISTORIA DE ZERO: LA ENTONADORA (Final)**

 **~MUERTOS VIVIENTES E IDA A LA CATEDRAL~**

 **/**

 **4 de abril del año 1000 d.C. – La Tierra de los Bosques: Arboleada de los Muertos.**

Sucedía algo muy raro en los bosques, la maldición rodeaba todo el lugar por lo que decidimos investigar y descubrir el problema, lógicamente nos topamos con unos cuantos muertos vivientes con los que teníamos que pelear.

— Este bosque es terrorífico, ninguna persona normal se atrevería a vivir aquí. —comentó Decadus reconociendo la gran peligrosidad de esa zona.

— Ooooohhh… Ya veoooooo… —expresó Cent usando su usual tono que lo caracterizaba.

— Él dijo la persona "Normal", Cent. No se refería a ti. —dijo Dito haciendo burlas, como siempre.

Estuvimos atravesando ese horripilante bosque infestado de muertos vivientes y varios necromancias, no teníamos idea de lo que estaba pasando con ese lugar, pero mis sospechas eran que la flor era la responsable de toda esa atrocidad.

Hubo algunos soldados que trataban de mantener la cordura pero algunos no tuvieron la suerte de evitar convertirse en un zombie.

Luego de acabar con esa horda, llegamos a un lugar lleno de flores fosforescentes amarillos pero entonces… Me topé con alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver.

— Five… Pensé que te habia matado. —dije atónita mirando cómo se me acercaba cojeando. — Maldita imbécil… ¿Resucitaste?

Five tenía un horrible aspecto en cuando a la apariencia, tenía piel podrida de un cadáver, el color de sus ojos eran sumamente rojos y negros.

— Levántense… Galgaliel. —sentenció la muerta viviendo invocando a unos cuantos muertos vivientes con armaduras, cosa que le encantó a Dito.

— ¡Te ves bien, Five! —reía el chico caminando hacia la muerto viviente, para nuestra sorpresa. — ¡Te miras mucho más hermosa como antes! ¡Esto es exactamente lo que siempre he querido de este maldito mundo! ¡Es perfecto para un despreciable mocoso como yo! ¡Pienso quedarme aquí para siempre! Amo tu nueva yo, Five. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

Fue en ese momento cuando me percaté de que Dito me dio una puñalada por la espada, me habia traicionado.

— ¡Zero! ¡Te voy a matar! — me sentenció mostrándose déspota el muy hijo de perra, maldito iluso.

Ya muy mal de la cabeza, Dito invocó otra vez al monstruo que habíamos derrotado hace tiempo, Phanuel, pero no solamente eso, Cent invocó a Egregori, Octa invocó a Armisael y por último, Decadus invocó a Armaros para unirse a la batalla y echarme una mano.

— Déjenoslo a nosotros, señorita Zero. ¿Puede encargarse de Five? —expresó el pelinegro dándome luz verde para ir por su cadáver. —Vamos, señor Octa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Five está aquí en lugar de Three? — dije consternada por la situación mientras hacía sangrar al ejercito de Gargaliel.

— Creo que una magia misteriosa está haciendo pedazos al mundo. —me advertía Octa sobre el grave problema, sin percatarme del responsable.

— Maldicion… —mascullé seguía despedazando a los demás tipos.

Mientras tanto, Cent y Dito se peleaban junto a sus respectivos monstruos agarrándose a golpes mutuamente hasta el punto de llegar a forcejear fuertemente.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Excelente! ¡En verdad esto es asombroso! —expresó el pelicafé de forma muy, muy maniaca. — ¡Míralo, Cent! ¡Esto es grandioso! ¡Hay mucha sangre… tripas… y todo! ¡Es un mundo en donde solo los feos son los más hermosos! ¡Y un mundo donde los estúpidos son los genios, asi que puedes unirte, Cent!

— ¿Yoooo? —dijo el mencionado un tanto curioso.

— ¡Si! ¡Tu! Vamos, sé que odias este mundo en el que estas. —lo trataba de persuadir Dito para que se le uniera. — Lo he sabido desde siempre.

— Ooookkk… Eso es obvio, ¿cierto? — le contestó Cent en un tanto tono juguetón. — Bueno, supoooongo que eso podría ser el caso. Pero, aun si me fuera a unir en ese mundo… Eso no reviviría a la señorita Two. —declaró eso ultimo poniéndose serio.

— ¿Qué? —Dito le cuestionaba al oírlo hablar de esa manera.

— Mi lugar fue por su lado, es todo lo que yo tenía… —comentó el pelinegro recordando sus momentos con ella.

— ¿Qué idioteces estas diciendo? No me digas que todavía sigues enamorado. —Dito le hablaba en tono algo intimidante pero a la vez molesto, para luego reírse como un loco sociopata. — Me da mucho asco y ganas de vomitar…

De vuelta a la batalla, logramos abatir a todas esas marionetas para luego pelear con Five sin problemas, le di varios espadazos haciéndola sangrar cuando de pronto, la miré arrodillarse y fue así como la miré comerse a un cadáver de su marioneta, era un caníbal y lo más que me llamaba la atención es que esos cabrones eran invencibles, además eran inmortales mientras Five seguía despierta.

— Zero… Zero… —Five trataba de hablarme. — Me si-siento triste.

— ¿Cómo una belleza como Five terminó en un estado tan triste como este? —cuestionó Octa pasmado por el estado en el que ella estaba, la verdad todo eso era extraño.

— Creo que la fuerza de la flor manipuló su cuerpo para que volviera a la vida. —trate de dar explicaciones como podía, yo también estaba atónita por la faceta de Five. —Pero ninguna de ellas se pudo soportar la una a la otra, asi que le pasó eso. Esa idiota debió haberse quedado muerta.

— Siempre… Te… amaré…. Zero… —decía Five entre cortada mientras me acercaba. — Mi… Her…mosa… Zero…

— Te veré en el infierno… —me despedí de ella atravesándole el torso con mi espada, matándola. — Hermana.

Por otra parte, las tres bestias forcejeaban fuertemente mientras los apóstoles solo se quedaban viendo la pelea cuando unas partículas brillantes los rodeaban a los tres.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —expresó Dito impactado.

— Invocaste a un ángel sin la ayuda de una Entonadora. — le expliqué a secas el motivo. — Eso es un precio que tendrás que pagar.

Lo que consternó a Dito fue que al darse la vuelta, vio cómo su criatura desapareció ante sus ojos.

— ¡¿Qué carajos pasa?! —espetó el chico en ese estado. — ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Finalmente lo encontré! ¡Al fin encontré un mundo donde verdaderamente puedo vivir y amar! Yo… ¡Yo yo yo yo yo yoo! —expresó molesto y desconcertado tratando de correr hacia mi justo antes de transformarse en una paloma.

Yo en cambio no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, los tres tenían que pagar por sus acciones de alguna forma.

— Cent. —dije en forma melancólica.

— Asi son las cosas, ¿eh? —comentó el mencionado empezando a comprender las consecuencias. — La verdad no tenía idea. Soy un tonto después de todo, ¿sí? Pero, de todos modos no tiene sentido vivir en un mundo sin la señorita Two. No hay opción, ¿verdad?

Fue asi como Cent fue el segundo en transformarse en otra paloma.

— Fue muy divertido mientras duró. —dijo Octa tras ver a su bestia desaparecer. — ¿Sabe, señorita Zero? Me hubiera gustado follar con usted al menos una vez, pero qué más da. Ya de todas formas la he ayudado en todo lo que usted necesitaba… —finalizó justo antes de transformarse en una paloma.

— Fue un gran honor haberla servido, señorita Zero. —Decadus me agradecía por sus servicios, como todo un caballero. — Espero que volvamos a vernos en otra vida.

Y así fue el último en transformarse en una paloma y asi dejarnos solos a Mikhail y a mí.

Era hora de enfrentar a One y matarla de una vez por todas.

 **/**

 **22 de Abril del año 1000 d.C. – CIUDAD CATEDRAL**

— Asi que esta es la guarida de One, ¿verdad? —asumí viendo los edificios medio destruidos.

De repente, apareció un portal en el cielo y en ese preciso segundo apareció Gabriel intentando darnos una paliza, Mikhail, al no sentirme en su lomo, me buscaba alrededor como loco cuando le llamé la atención:

— ¡Hey! ¡Te encargo a ese dragón! —lo llamé pidiéndole que fuera por el dragón de mi némesis.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Ten cuidado, Zero! ¡Ten cuidado, ¿Ok?! — me imploraba el dragón que me cuidara la espalda.

— ¡Ya lo sé, Mikhail! —le repliqué afirmándole eso último.

 **[NieR: Automata OST: Sound of the End (Dynamic – Vocals)]**

De inmediato, realicé un aterrizaje audaz por medio de una voltereta, seguido por un gran espadazo hacia un soldado, después me puse a correr por las paredes rebanando a muchos de ellos creando un gran baño de sangre y sacándoles las tripas a mi paso.

Después apuñalé a uno de ellos con mi espada asesinándolo instantáneamente.

La gran mayoría de ellos se me quedaban viendo mientras yo caminaba hacia el centro del círculo que me rodeaban.

— Me llamo Zero… la Entonadora original… Y la imortal… —decía haciendo un discurso cuando unos cabrónes se me fueron encima intentando agarrarme.

Me trataron de someter pero con una gran fuerza impresionante me logré quitármelos de encima irritándome por sus acciones tan nefastas.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Intentó hacer un discurso! —les reclamé irritada. — A ver… ¿Dónde me quedé? —Pero no me acordaba en qué punto me quedaba y fue asi como exploté. — ¡Puta madre! ¡Ahora si me perdí por su culpa!

Reaccioné muy iracunda pateando a un soldado en el abdomen, de inmediato comencé a hacerlos pedazos a los soldados que se metían en mi camino, uno a uno iba cayendo muerto en su propio charco de sangre tendidos en el suelo, todo eso me llevaba a teñirme y mancharme las manos de ese líquido rojo con un gran e intenso olor a metal en lo que poco a poco cruzaba el puente.

Mientras en el cielo, Mikhail andaba peleándose muy fuerte contra Gabriel, quien escupió una bola de fuego que casi me derribaba.

— ¡Toma esto! —exclamó el dragón blanco lanzándole una gran lumbre que logró derribar y por supuesto, matar al dragón negro.

Luego de pasar la mayor parte del puente después de tantos contratiempos, finalmente me vi cara a cara con mi última enemiga, ya sin nadie que la defienda ni nada, y ahora no habia que tirar la toalla.

— ¡One! —la encaré determinada para luego cargar contra ella y chocar nuestras armas afiladas.

— ¿Acaso piensas que eres la única que puede remediar las cosas? —inquirió One encarándome mientras chocábamos nuestras armas defendiéndose. — ¡El mundo no necesita de las Entonadoras!

— Por supuesto, estoy de acuerdo. — le respondí a secas.

— ¡Entonces muérete, Zero!

— ¡Morirás primero, hermanita!

Entre un intercambio de palabras, One y yo nos seguíamos repartiendo golpes con nuestras espadas y ninguna de las dos nos dejábamos vencer tan fácilmente.

Me partí el lomo para matar a casi todas mis hermanas y One era la última que quedaba a vencer, tenía que cumplirle la promesa a Michael y salvar el mundo.

— ¡Yo también puedo asesinar a las entonadoras al igual que tú! —bramó One iracunda mientras me intentaba asestar un golpe mientras me defendía.

— ¡Como si te creyera esa estupidez! ¡Yo tengo que hacerlo! —le respondí de la misma manera mientras apenas logré hacerle una cortada en un brazo.

— ¡Solo eres una habladora! ¡Tú fuiste quien trajo esa maldición! — dijo la rubia enojada. — ¡Por eso debo asesinarte, bastarda!

— ¡Si! ¡Es cierto! ¡Si traje la maldición al mundo! ¡Por eso tendré que asesinarte para poder parar esa locura! —expresé en voz alta mostrando mi faceta seria y determinante.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca! —espetó One poniéndose muy furiosa intentando pegarme.

Parecía una tarea sencilla pero no era fácil, yo no la tenía fácil debido a las habilidades que mi hermana tenia, quien lanzó una clase de hechizo para intentar paralizarme, sin embargo, logré esquivar el ataque y tras hacer un somersault, moví mi espada para asi contraatacar y asi lograr hacerle un sangrento corte en el torso.

A decir verdad no fue profundo pero si lo suficiente para hacer sangrar a One y asi se le escurriera ese líquido rojo por ese orificio.

— ¡Maldita seas…! —masculló One quejándose del dolor en la dicha área. — ¿Cómo has podido…?

— ¿Cómo te pareció eso, gusano? —le expresé escuchándome muy sadica en mi forma de hablar… sonriendo de la forma muy retorcida.

— No sabes con quien te estas metiendo… —One me intentaba advertir tratando de sobreponerse.

— Ohhh…. Claro que sé con quién trato… —le respondí acercándome cada vez más.

— Zero… Maldita imbécil… —siseó One apretando los dientes tambaleando.

— Te llegó la hora, One. —dictaba mi sentencia levantando mi espada hacia arriba.

Al ver que no se podía defender, me disponía a acabar con su vida cuando de repente se sintió un gran y fuerte por toda la zona.

Varios edificios se vinieron abajo, Mikhail de inmediato se alejó de la zona del derrumbe para evitar que los escombros le cayeran encima llegando rapidamente hacia el puente que se estaba haciendo pedazos.

— ¡Zero! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Todo se cae a pedazos! —chilló Mikhail asustado.

— ¡No tengo idea! ¡Pero esto no se ve bien! —le contesté admitiendo no saber nada de ese grave problema que se presentaba.

— ¡De todas formas van a morir aquí y ahora, perras! —nos lanzó un insulto una muy loca One riéndose de forma maniaca. — ¡Lástima que no puedas terminar con tu mision! ¡Porque los tres juntos pereceremos!

De un momento a otro, el cielo se agrietó abriendo una especie de vórtice y por ende, rompiendo el espacio/tiempo por razones desconocidas fue entonces cuando todo eso comenzó a ser absorbido a su paso por la gran fuerza que emanaba el vórtice. Mikhail voló rapidamente hacia mi para separarse de mí y ayudarme a alejarme de aquel desastre.

— ¡Zero! ¡Zero! —exclamaba mi dragón intentando escapar del vórtice.

— ¡Mikhail! ¡No te separes de mí! — exclamé tratando de sujetarme de su escama.

— ¡No te suelteees! — expresó Mikhail tratando de proteger nuestra integridad.

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTOOOO! —gritó a todo pulmón One al momento de ser absorbido junto con nosotros hacia dentro de ese vórtice.

Fue una catástrofe inexplicable que dejó gran parte de la catedral destrozada, muchas personas murieron aplastadas por los grandes escombros y los edificios se habían caído incluyendo la iglesia.

 **[Fin de la canción]**

 **/**

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE – CAMPO DE TERMINA – 3:10 AM**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Y asi fue como ese vórtice nos absorbió a todos y nos trajo aquí. —Zero terminó de contar su historia. — Esa es la historia de mi vida, muchachos.

Las opiniones no se hicieron esperar.

— Se ve que has sufrido bastante para llegar a tu némesis. —dijo Link pasmado.

— ¿Piensas ir por One aun sabiendo que ya no tienes la flor en el ojo? —le preguntó Andrea para estar segura.

— Claro que sí, Andrea. —le afirmó Zero poniéndose de pie determinada. — No puedo dejar que haga lo que se le dé su regalada gana, necesito detenerla de una vez por todas porque tengo una gran corazonada, de que se haya aliado con Skull Kid.

— No lo dudo… —Link estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras. —Puede que sea capaz de cualquier cosa.

En ese preciso momento, los temblores comenzaron a volverse cada vez más fuertes.

— Hay que moverse, no podemos perder más el tiempo. —declaró Andrea mirando hacia la torre de reloj.

— Vámonos. — sentenció Link serio mientras todo el mundo se dirigían hacia lo que sería la batalla final, la torre de la ciudad reloj.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 30**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Ya hemos entrado en la parte final de esta aventura de Link y los demás, habrán muchísimas sorpresas así estén pendientes, les prometo que se divertirán.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	32. La calma antes de la tormenta

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 31 – LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**

 **/**

 **CIUDAD RELOJ**

La luna se acercaba cada vez más a eso de las tres y media de la mañana y Link y su compañía corrían como podían para llegar a la torre de reloj.

La gente en su mayoría estaba algo nerviosa y asustada por el posible apocalipsis que se aproximaba, algunas personas querían irse, las otras gentes mostraban indiferencia en su forma de comportarse.

— ¡2B! ¡9S! ¡Vayan por Anju! ¡Nos veremos en lo alto de la torre! —Kafei les pedia que fueran por su mujer.

— ¡De acuerdo! —accedieron los androides para que la buscaran y la trajeran.

— Vamos, Skull Kid no deben estar lejos. —les indicó Link señalando la entrada abierta a la torre.

Él y los demás se dirigieron hacia el dicho lugar para poder confrontar al responsable de una vez por todas…

 **/**

 **EN LA CIMA DE LA TORRE DE RELOJ**

Link y su pandilla se subieron a la cima de la torre viéndose cara a cara y detener la catástrofe.

— ¡Skull Kid! —lo llamó Link avisándole de su presencia.

— ¡Ya no permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya! —expresó Kafei determinado a enfrentarlo.

— ¡No sé lo que quieren, pero de ninguna forma se los concederé! —Skull Kid se reia con burla.

— ¿Lo recuerdas Skull Kid? —Link trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, sin éxito. — ¡Hazlo adulto de nuevo!

— Ah, es ese ebrio tonto. —señaló Skull Kid viendo a Kafei, burlándose. — Ese es tu castigo por burlarte de mí. ¡Te puedes quedar asi para siempre!

— ¡No me burlaba de ti! —Kafei levantaba la voz para hacerlo ver que estaba equivocado. — ¡Regrésame a mi verdadera forma, por favor! ¡Tengo a alguien a quien amo y me esta esperado!

— ¡Me matas de risa! —Skull Kid se seguía burlando de sus palabras para el enojo de Link y los demás. — No puedes pedirme cualquier cosa asi nada mas. ¿Qué tal si primero me suplicas de rodillas?

— Maldito hijo de… —Zero espetaba una maldición cuando un rayo de la nada apareció casi lastimándolos.

— ¿Con quién tratan de ser groseros? —se escuchó una voz femenina que casi todo el grupo supo identificar de inmediato.

Sin embargo, lo que los dejó atónitos y los hizo palidecer sobre todo a Zero, no fue la luna que estaba a unos cuantos metros de chocar, sino la hermana que la ex Entonadora debía haber matado en primer lugar.

— One… ¿Qué te hiciste en el ojo? Es la misma flor que yo traía… —dijo Zero impactada al verle el dicho objeto reponiéndose.

La flor que ostentaba One no era precisamente del color blanco como la de Zero, sino de color negro como la maldad que emanaba el poder de Majora.

— Hasta que por fin llegan, malditos estúpidos… —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa muy retorcida y maldad en el rostro. — Sobretodo tú, zorra.

— Sabia que te habías aliado con ese sujeto… —le reprochó Zero confirmando así sus sospechas.

— De tanto pasar tiempo con esos pedazos de pendejos te ablandaste, ¿eh? —One se burlaba de ella y el grupo, cosa que comenzaba a enojar a la chica.

— ¡No te atrevas a subestimarnos, One! —le advirtió Zero señalándola con el dedo. — ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? ¡Esa flor te está haciendo perder la cabeza!

— ¡Cállate la puta boca, demonio entonadora! —espetó One de forma prepotente. — ¡La flor que poseías trajo caos y destrucción de nuestro mundo! ¡Debí matarte en ese momento pero no importa!

— ¡A pues que irónica! —A2 se metía en la conversación mostrando su honestidad brutal defendiendo a Zero. — ¡No me importa un carajo lo que haya hecho Zero durante su vida como una Entonadora o no, si entiendo bien, Zero solo quería acabar con la maldición y descansar en paz! ¡Ahora mírate perra! ¡Eres tú ahora la que posee esa puta flor negra por encima de tu OJO!

Ese comentario comenzaba a enfurecer a One, ya que todo eso era verdad, esa flor negra era el reflejo de lo que fue Zero en su vida anterior como entonadora, era como si ambas hermanas invirtieran los papeles, que todo fuera al revés.

— ¡No sabes NADA de nuestras vidas, estúpida! —gritó One mostrando señales de furia en el rostro y alarmantes problemas mentales.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que lo saben, ya se los dije! —comentó Zero afirmándole eso último, para la molestia de la otra.

Andrea sospechaba de cierta manera del comportamiento de One, de alguna forma le recordó a un 9S con graves problemas mentales cuando lo enfrentó en su vida anterior, y también sabía que también mostraba grandes señales de odio hacia ellos y sobretodo a Zero.

— Link. —lo llamó la elfa para decirle lo que le pasaba. — Parece que One tiene un serio problema.

— Ni lo dudes. —Link estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su elfa.

— ¡Miren, la luna caera pronto! —exclamó One en un tono maloso. — ¡Y ustedes… Y todos los que aman… los destruiremos harmoniosamente!

— ¡Prepárense para recibir lo que merecen! —le siguió Skull Kid dictándoles sentencia de muerte hacia el grupo atónito. — ¡CAE!

Kafei estaba de rodillas derrotado, se sentía frustrado al no poder cumplirle la promesa a reunirse con Anju, quería estar con ella hasta el final, todo parecía perdido para él hasta que…

— ¿Kafei? —una voz lo hizo reaccionar y fue asi como su semblante cambió.

— Anju… —dijo el mencionado sorprendido por su presencia y fue asi como corrió hacia ella para abrazarse el uno al otro.

Anju venia acompañada por 2B y 9S, quienes la trajeron hacia el lugar como Kafei les pidió a pesar del peligro que todos corrian.

— Siento haberte preocupado. —se disculpaba Kafei por sus acciones.

— Está bien. — respondió Anju gentilmente.

Link, Zero, Andrea y todos los demás de su pandilla miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro la pareja que acababa de reunirse, pero no era tiempo de cantar victoria, habia que detener a la luna sea como sea.

— ¡Maldita sea, no hagan eso frente a nosotros, escorias! —espetó One iracunda.

— ¡Ya basta, One! ¡Detente ahora! — le exigió Link para que parara esta locura, pero esta no hacía caso.

La luna caía cada vez más rápido haciendo que los temblores se hicieran cada vez más fuertes, todo parecía perdido, no habría mañana, todos estaban de rodillas ante su posible muerte a manos de ellos hasta que…

— ¡Link! — A2 corría hasta el elfo para encararlo por su cobardía. — ¡Toca la canción!

Pero Link no reaccionaba ante las palabras de la androide debido a la desesperación que estaba sumido, A2 no quería volver a vivir la misma experiencia traumática en donde perdió a sus amigas.

Tan solo recordar eso le hizo apretar los dientes y se le ocurrió un método para hacerlo reaccionar y salir de la desesperación.

Fue en ese momento cuando le dio una fuerte bofetada que hizo eco en todo el lugar sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

— ¡¿Estas tonto o qué?! —dijo A2 desesperada agarrándole por los hombros. — ¡La luna está a punto de matarnos! ¡Tenemos que destruirla sea como sea! ¿No dijiste que querías proteger a Termina?

Las palabras de la androide hicieron un fuerte eco en la mente de Link, traía una mirada perdida pero al momento de escucharla levantó la cabeza con la frente en alto.

— Es terrible que me hayas criticado de esa manera… — expresó Link mostrándose serio ante la sorpresa de la androide y de todos. — Que bueno que me ayudaste a levantar los ánimos.

— Demuestra de lo que eres capaz… Esos cabrones no saben con quien se meten. —comentó A2 ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y encarando a los responsables.

Tras levantarse, Link sacó su ocarina y fue así como entonó la canción Oda al Orden, solo habia una oportunidad y no era tiempo de desaprovecharla.

Era cuestión del tiempo antes de que la luna cayera, la canción parecía no haber funcionado hasta que de pronto, Skull Kid y One comenzaron a tener grandes dolores de cabeza hasta el punto de alterarse.

— ¿One, que te pasa? —dijo Zero pasmada por lo que le pasaba a su hermana.

— Skull Kid también tiene problemas. —secundó Link en el mismo estado.

De un momento a otro, aparecieron los gigantes que la pandilla habia liberado hace tiempo con un propósito, detener la luna a toda costa.

Ellos la contuvieron con todas sus fuerzas para impedirle la caída, fue asi como aparentemente lograron evitar la catástrofe…

— ¿Se… Detuvo…? —murmuró Mikhail atónito por la situación.

— Parece que sí. —afirmó Zero en el mismo estado, y aliviada. — ¡La luna si se detuvo!

— ¡Hermana! —chilló Tael volando hacia el otro hada.

— ¡Te extrañe Tael! ¡Tú hermanita se preocupó mucho por ti! —respondió Taya en el mismo estado.

— ¡Gracias gigantes! — les agradeció Mikhail contento.

— Pensé que perderíamos… —suspiraba 9S aliviado.

En ese preciso segundo, Skull Kid, quien estaba tirado en el suelo comenzó a abrir los ojos, Zero caminaba hacia el con la espada suelta para ejecutarlo.

— Espera, no ataques al Skull Kid. —Tael le intentó pedir que se detuviera.

— Ese cabrón estuvo a punto de destruir el planeta y matarnos a todos. — argumentó Zero el motivo de esas acciones.

— Yo… yo nunca… quize que eso sucediera… —articulaba el duende mostrándose arrepentido, solo para ganarse una simpatía del elfo.

— ¿Entonces, por qué hiciste esto? —le preguntó Link compadeciéndose.

La razon fue que Skull Kid intentaba convivir con los gigantes y ser su amigo, pero ellos se iban, y Skull Kid no queria que se fueran. Intentó varias veces hacerse amigo de ellos pero no le hacian caso y lo dejaban solo. Y esa fue la razon por la que ostentaba la máscara maldita de Majora.

— Skull Kid… —Link expresaba simpatía por el chico.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo malo, muy malo.

— ¡Imbéciles! —se escuchó una voz distorsionada tenebrosa proveniente de la máscara.

Fue ese momento cuando la máscara comenzó a flotar teniendo agarrado a Skull Kid para la consternación de todos, luego después One reapareció flotando al lado de él.

— ¿Dices que soy tu mejor amigo? ¡No seas ridículo! —la máscara de Majora se reía con muchísima burla de forma maniaca. — ¿Quién querría serlo de una basura como tú? El papel de esta marioneta ha terminado.

En un acto de venganza, la máscara, después de soltar y tirar a Skull Kid al suelo, lanzó un rayo que casi lo mata de no ser que Zero se interpuso defendiéndose con su escudo de espejo desviándolo hacia el otro lado.

— Excelente, has desviado el rayo. —la halagó One sonriendo de forma sádica por la acción. — Se ve que ustedes pedazos de porquería se rehúsan a ser aplastadas.

— ¡Ustedes son unos monstruos! ¡¿Lo sabían?! — los encaró 9S molesto.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreven a tratar a la gente como juguetes?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden?! — bramó Andrea en el mismo estado al igual que los demás.

— Que sujetos tan divertidos… —One hacia un comentario burlesco. — Zero, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

— ¿Qué? —la ex entonadora quedaba absorta ante la pregunta. — ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

De pronto, la boca de la luna se abrio y entonces un aura siniestro apareció tras ese orificio y asi fue como la máscara voló hacia adentro.

— Si tanto quieres destruirme, ven a la luna, ahí verás cómo te daré la muerte que tanto ansiabas hace tiempo. —One le dictaba sentencia que podria incluso costarle la vida.

Link contemplaba la vía y la forma que la máscara de Majora y la hermana de Zero entraron al lugar, fue en ese preciso segundo cuando la luna volvió a cobrar vida y empezó a intentar chocar a pesar de los esfuerzos de los gigantes.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Link? — preguntó Andrea viendo la seria faceta de su elfo.

— Voy a entrar. — declaró el mencionado sorprendiendo a su chica.

— Ay, no… Tiene que ser una broma… No me digas que quieres subirte ahí… — farfulló Taya asustada.

— Si piensas subir… Yo también lo haré. —dijo Zero determinada y dispuesta a poner su vida en riesgo.

— Vamos, Taya, ve con ellos, te necesitan. —Le pidió Tael que los acompañara.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Vayan ustedes solos! Me quedaré aquí con Tael. — replicó el hada en tono infantil.

— ¡Yo también iré con ellos! — habló Mikhail acercándose al grupo.

— ¡Nosotros también! —secundó 9S uniéndose junto con 2B.

— Hagan lo que tengan que hacer para destruir esa cosa. — los animó Kafei esperanzado.

— Cuenta con ello… —dictó A2 uniendose a la batalla.

Todos estaban determinados a detener la catástrofe de una vez por todas, la humanidad ahora dependía de ellos.

— Lo entiendo, está bien, ¡iré! — accedió Taya animándose. — Despues de todo este tiempo, Tael, sigues siendo igual de terco… Me recuerdas a otra persona… Los dos son iguales… ¡Igual de insensatos!

Fue en ese momento cuando toda la bola corrió hacia el aura y en ese preciso momento todos fueron absorbidos hacia la luna, un lugar desconocido para todos ellos.

 **/**

 **DENTRO DE LA LUNA.**

El lugar no era como lo pintaban todo el grupo, al abrir los ojos, Link descubrió que no era como todos pensaban, al contrario, terminaron en un hermoso campo, repleto de césped verde brillante.

— ¿Dónde rayos estamos? — preguntaba Andrea medio adolorida.

— No lo sé, mi sistema no puede identificar este lugar. —9S admitía no saber nada al respecto.

— De cualquier forma, tenemos que encontrar a One y a la máscara para destruirla. — dictaba Zero mirando a los alrededores.

Todos asintieron y fue asi como vieron a lo lejos un árbol al centro y se dirigieron hacia allá.

Se acercaron hacia lo que resultaba ser un árbol rodeado por unos niños corriendo en círculos portando lo que resultaban ser las mismas máscaras que obtuvieron en todos los templos tras abatir a los jefes.

— ¿Qué tal si hablamos con el niño que trae puesta la máscara de Odolwa? —sugirió Andrea viendo al niño.

Los demás asintieron y fueron a acercársele al niño de esa máscara.

— Hola. — lo saludó Link.

— Ahhh… Hace un buen tiempo… ¿verdad? —dijo el chico de la máscara de Odolwa. —Mascaras… tienen… muchas. ¿Ustedes también… quieren ser… unos vendedores de máscaras?

— ¿Quieres que seamos… unos vendedores de máscaras? —cuestionó Zero levantando una ceja. — De ser asi podríamos darte una.

— Entonces jugaré con ustedes. Asi que… las máscaras… Denme una… —les pidió el niño que le obsequiaran una.

Zero hizo lo que el chico le pidió dándole una máscara, con este agradeciéndole la acción.

— Las escondidas… Vamos a jugar. —dictó el chico Odolwa dispuesto a jugar. — Bien… Yo… me escondo…

Fue en ese preciso segundo cuando todo el mundo fue transportado hacia el calabozo con varias plataformas móviles con las flores deku por lo que Link, Andrea y Zero tuvieron una idea.

— Mikhail, nosotros tres volaremos hasta allá usando nuestras mascaras. —le indicó Zero al dragón la acción que debía tomar. — Tu trae a los androides hacia la puerta justo adelante.

— ¡De acuerdo, Zero! — accedió el dragón animado. — ¿Quién quiere subirse primero?

Fue asi como los elfos y la ex entonadora se transformaron en deku para poder llegar hasta la puerta por medio de las flores deku sin llegar a caerse al vacio, Mikhail por su parte, se trajo a los tres androides hacia la puerta.

Los tres dekus se tomaron su tiempo para llegar hacia los demas y asi poder acceder juntos a la puerta.

Al cruzarla, se encontraron con un cuarto que resulto ser del mismo niño Odolwa, habian superado la prueba.

— Oh… Me encontraron… —dijo el niño sorprendido por sus habilidades. — Por cierto… quisiera que algunos de ustedes me dieran otra mascara.

— Toma, puedes quedártela. — Link le daba lo que era la máscara de piedra.

— Gracias, ustedes son unas buenas personas. —les agradeció el niño por su gesto de amabilidad. — ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta?

— ¿Mande? —Zero respondia atenta.

— Sus amigos… ¿Qué clase de… de persona son? Tengo curiosidad. —expresó el niño Odolwa en ese estado y confundido. — ¿Esas personas… ustedes se consideran unos amigos?

Eso llamó la atencion a Zero, dado a que antes de conocer a Link y a los demas, ella jamas buscó hacer amigos ni nada además de sus apostoles que la ayudaran en su viaje para asesinar a sus hermanas, pero todo eso habia cambiado con el tiempo que habia estado conviviendo con ellos.

— Si, lo somos. —declaró la ex entonadora sorprendiendo al niño.

— Ya veo… con que asi son los amigos… —finalizó el chico justo antes de verlos tele transportarse fuera del lugar.

Había más pruebas que superar, era cuestión del tiempo para toparse con los retos más mortales que jamás hayan presenciado en toda su vida.

 **FIN DE CAPITULO 31**


	33. Terrenos Peligrosos

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 32 – TERRENOS PELIGROSOS.**

Tras regresar al campo abierto de la luna, Link y su grupo decidieron acercarse de nuevo al árbol, y precisamente se toparon con un niño que llevaba puesta la máscara de Goht.

— Hola, me gustaria jugar a las escondidas contigo. —lo saludó Link dispuesto.

— Esta bien… Solo dame unas dos máscaras… — le pidió el niño Goht la cantidad de máscaras que necesitaba.

Link asintió e hizo lo que el chico le pidió, los demás prefirieron quedarse dado a las experiencias en el Templo del Pico Nevado y pues Link era el único que ostentaba los poderes del Goron.

 **/**

Link reapareció en el calabozo repleto de rampas y ciertos cofres en las esquinas, a lo lejos se miraba una puerta por la que debía de cruzar, entonces lo que hizo el elfo fue ponerse la máscara de Goron y transformarse para poder rodar y saltar rampa por rampa, como el suelo estaba algo cubierto de hielo, no tuvo mucho problema para patinar mientras canalizaba sus poderes para que le salieran los picos y asi poder alcanzar la puerta.

— Vaya… me encontraste… —lo felicitó el niño Goht por sus habilidades.

— Me costó trabajo pero si… —comentó Link riendo entre dientes.

— Ya veo… Ahora necesito otras dos máscaras y volverás con tus amigos. —el niño le pedia que le devolviera el favor.

Link accedió a su petición y así fue tele transportado de regreso al campo con los demás.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido, Link? —le preguntó A2 al verlo volver.

— Bien, no fue difícil. — respondió el elfo satisfecho. —

— Oigan, ¿no creen que están desapareciendo los niños? — cuestionó 9S curioso.

— Es cierto, cada vez que los encontramos, como que desaparecen de nuestra vista. —reconoció Andrea los factores.

— Tal vez quieren ser libres. —asumió Link pensativo.

— ¿Seguro? — Zero le pedia confirmar su afirmación, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza diciendo que sí.

— Entonces… Pues juguemos con ellos y encontrémoslos. —declaró el elfo determinado.

Todos asintieron y fueron a buscar a más niños con los que jugar y fue en ese momento cuando se toparon con un chico que llevaba puesta la máscara de Gyorg.

— Hola. ¿Piensan jugar conmigo? —preguntó el chico al verlos llegar.

— Claro que sí. —afirmó la elfa dispuesta.

— También nosotros. —secundó Zero apuntándose junto a Link.

Esta vez el niño Gyorg, al igual que los demás, les pidió tres máscaras, las cuales cada uno les dio y asi el trio fue transportado hacia el calabozo acuático.

 **/**

En ese mini calabozo acuático se encontraron con un conjunto de tuneles que debían de cruzar siendo zoras, aunque eso los ponía en duda por donde debían de entrar primero.

— ¿Por dónde hay que ir primero? — preguntaba Link confundido.

— Buena pregunta… Uno de esos túneles deberá llevarnos hasta ese niño. —dijo Andrea pensativa coincidiendo con las palabras del joven guerrero.

— Tal vez vayamos hacia cualquier túnel que queramos. — sugirió Zero reconociendo lo difícil que sería superar esta prueba.

Los elfos asintieron con la cabeza y los tres se pusieron las máscaras transformándose en Zoras para ahora sumergirse y atravesar cada túnel al que iban.

Atravesar cada túnel sin equivocarse era muy enredoso en sí, ya que cada vez que atravesaban un túnel equivocada, los regresaban desde el principio y eso hacia muy difícil encontrar a ese niño.

— Oigan… Creo que esta es la prueba mas difícil. —comentó Link frustrado.

— Hay que seguir intentando. —sentenció Zero rehusándose a rendirse. —De otro modo no hallaremos la manera de vencer a la máscara de Majora.

— Si, el niño nos esta esperando, no hay tiempo que perder. — declaró Andrea dispuesta a seguir adelante.

Fue asi como los tres Zoras decidieron intentarlo otra vez pasando por el primer túnel a la izquierda, al encontrarse con tres caminos, los zoras decidieron irse a la derecha y despues se encontraron con otros tres pero esta vez colocados en posición vertical.

— ¿Cuál túnel creen que nos llevara hacia ese chico? — cuestionó Zero pensativa.

— Ni idea, solo atravesamos algunos al azar y aun asi no nos devolvieron al principio. —comentó Link en el mismo estado que ella.

— De cualquier modo, hay que elegir el túnel correcto que no nos lleven de regreso. —indicó Andrea pensando deliberadamente por cual túnel ir.

Luego de un breve debate, los Zoras tomaron la decisión, y arriesgarse a equivocarse una vez más dirigiéndose hacia el túnel de arriba, para su sorpresa se encontraron con una puerta y fue entonces cuando llegaron a encontrar al niño que los esperaba.

— Vaya, por fin llegaron. —los saludó el niño Gyorg.

— Nos costó trabajo, pero aquí estamos. —comentó la ex entonadora justo despues de quitarse la máscara Zora.

— Es un laberinto complicado. —secundó Link aliviado en tono de media broma.

— Gracias, ahora necesito otras tres. —les agradeció el chico pidiéndoles la misma cantidad de máscaras.

Link, Andrea y Zero se miraron unos segundos y decidieron darle lo que el niño les pidió para ahora si retirarse del lugar y así volver a la pradera con los demás.

 **/**

Los elfos y la ex entonadora se aproximaron hacia los demás para continuar buscando todos los niños que quedaban.

— Ese niño lleva la máscara del último templo. — articuló Link viendo al chico que llevaba puesta la máscara de Twinmold.

— Preguntémosle si podemos jugar con él. —dijo 9S tomando la iniciativa. — Hola, vinimos a jugar contigo, ¿puedes?

— Claro, adelante, solo necesito cuatro máscaras. — afirmó el niño Twinmold pidiéndoles la dicha cantidad de máscaras.

Todos se miraron unos segundos y asi fue como Link, los demás le dieron las cuatro máscaras que él necesitaba y asi fue como todo el grupo fue transportado al penúltimo calabozo.

 **/**

Link y todo el grupo fueron traídos hacia lo que resultaba ser el calabozo apto para sus formas humanas e incluso para Mikhail, sin percatarse de los grandes peligros que los esperaban.

— ¿Estan listos? —preguntó Link para estar seguro.

— Sabes que lo estamos, Link. — articuló Zero poniendo una mano en su hombro. — No puedo pensar, que One deba estar en alguna parte de este lugar.

Link asintió con la cabeza entendiendo sus palabras y fue asi como entraron a una habitación rojiza de luz tenue, en eso, se toparon con un Dinofols.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? — preguntó A2 viendo a la criatura sacando su espada.

— Es un Dinofols, solo cuídate del fuego. — le explicó Andrea.

— No tienes que recordármelo dos veces. — declaró A2 haciéndole frente a Dinofols.

La androide cargó contra la criatura chocando sus espadas por unos segundos antes de alejarse unos metros, el Dinofols intentó hacer un corte horizontal hacia la chica, a lo que esta esquivó haciendo un salto hacia atrás.

Dinofols lanzó fuego por medio de la boca haciendo que A2 corriera por toda la habitación para evitar quemarse, fue asi como al estar detrás de él, dio un salto alto y entonces enterró su espada justo arriba del cráneo, matándolo instantáneamente.

— Increible. —Zero se quedaba sorprendida por sus habilidades. — Es muy letal.

Todos asintieron con la misma impresión de ver a una A2 mortífera, una mujer que a través de las experiencias que habia vivido se habia convertido en toda una androide guerrera, una guerrera dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo.

En ese preciso segundo las rejas de la puerta por la que cruzarían se levantaron dándoles acceso directo.

— Vamos. —dijo A2 dándoles la señal de seguir adelante con el calabozo.

Luego de cruzar la puerta que se acababa de abrir para proceder hacia la siguiente habitación en el cual se toparon con un enemigo que les eran familiares.

— Otro maestro Garo, genial. —dijo Andrea sacando su arsenal preparada.

— Jamás vi algo así. —opinó 2B sorprendida viendo las acciones de la elfa.

Andrea y el maestro chocaron fuerte mente sus espadas, el chico de la capa purpura intentó golpear a la elfa pero ella se protegió con el escudo y tal como la vez pasada, el maestro garo desapareció de la vista para luego reaparecer descendiendo desde el aire.

— ¡Andrea, tienes al tipo desde arriba! — le advirtió Mikhail haciéndola reaccionar y esquivar el ataque mortal.

Acto seguido, la elfa peliplateada lanzó una nuez deku paralizando con éxito al maestro garo y, por ende, dándole un gran golpe de gracia justo en el torso con la espada.

— Me has vencido… Tienes buenos reflejos muchacha. — lo elogió el maestro garo en tono débil, aunque no se podia morir antes de darles una pista muy importante. — Como un garo que soy, tengo que decirles una pista muy importante…

— ¿Qué? —Link le preguntaba por la información.

— Tras vencer a ese hombre de hierro que está justo al cruzar esa puerta… Todos ustedes… Si… Todos ustedes estarán envueltos en una cruenta y sangrienta batalla orquestada por ciertos individuos que fueron revividos y corrompidos por el poder de esa entidad maligna de la que pueden no salir vivos… A no ser que tengan los nervios de acero para afrontar el miedo y engañar a la muerte… Esa es la ley de un garo… —sentenció el maestro garo dándoles una gran y fuerte advertencia a todos los presentes, impactándolos en el acto para luego desaparecer por medio de la bomba.

— No hablas en serio… —dijo Link petrificado por el comentario.

— Estamos en un terreno peligroso. — 9S reconoció la alta peligrosidad que se avecinaba. — Debemos ser cuidadosos.

— Exactamente. — coincidió 2B entendiendo las palabras de su chico.

— Saldremos todos con vida de esta, muchachos. —declaró Andrea segura. —Porque después de todo, quisiera llevarlos a todos hacia Hyrule.

— Es un lugar hermoso, en donde nacen los guerreros. —secundó Zero sorprendiendo a los tres androides.

— Sobreviviremos. —habló Link mostrando confianza.

— Muchachos. —dijo 9S pasmado por esas palabras, para luego mostrar semblante sonriendo. —Vamos.

— Si. —finalizó 2B determinada a ayudarles.

Fue asi como cruzaron y tal como les dijo el maestro garo, se encontraron con otro que resultó ser nada mas y menos que un Iron Knuckle parado justo en el centro de la pista.

— Al momento de que lo golpeemos, despertará y nos intentará dar una paliza. —les advirtió Link indicándoles ir con precaución.

Caminaron acercándose al monstruo y fue asi como Link dio el primer golpe para luego apartarse rapido para evitar que el hacha le diera un corte mortal.

— Después de todo no estaba bromeando. — 9S reconocía la lógica del elfo.

— ¡Franquéenlo, así podremos acabar con él! — indicó Link la estrategia que todos siguieran.

Link, Andrea y Zero se pusieron a espaldas del Iron Knuckle mientras A2, 2B, 9S y Mikhail se pusieron en las partes laterales y el dragón en frente, quien le propinó una tacleada que lo tumbó al suelo, no sin antes que los androides se apartaran del ataque.

Entre todos le dieron varios pisotones justo antes de que el tipo, en un ataque de furia se pusiera de pie con la intención de matarlos.

2B y 9S le dieron un espadazo en la cintura del tipo rompiéndole la armadura, de inmediato, A2 y Link hicieron lo suyo dándole un golpe certero por la espalda y el torso respectivamente, asesinándolo en el acto.

— Lo hicimos… —expresó Link satisfecho justo al ver desaparecer al Iron Knuckle en llamas.

— Nos esperan grandes peligros tras esa puerta… Puedo sentirlo. —les afirmó Taya sintiendo una presencia maligna.

— ¿Segura? —le preguntaba Zero para estar segura de esas palabras. — De ser así… Entonces One puede estar más cerca de lo que imaginamos.

— De cualquier forma, todos debemos estar preparados para la próxima batalla que se avecina. —declaró Andrea reconociendo la mayor pesadilla que estaban a punto de enfrentar.

— No perderemos, de ninguna manera. —dijo A2 determinada al igual que todos los demás.

Fue asi como todos y cada uno de ellos subió por la escalera hacia la repisa con la puerta por la que todos cruzaron.

Fue entonces cuando salieron a un lugar al aire libre pero no era precisamente la pradera en donde jugaban los niños, más bien ese lugar era idéntico a una de las partes a donde Zero fue a enfrentar a sus hermanas juzgando por un castillo parecido a los Versalles.

— ¿Dónde estamos? No parece haber nadie. —dijo 2B extrañada mirando a los alrededores.

— Este lugar me recuerda a la guarida en donde Four se escondía… ¿Pero por qué llegamos a esta zona? —comentó Zero pensativa cuando de repente se escuchó una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Zero! —esa voz no era nada más ni nada menos que su hermana de cabellos cafés y capa verde.

— Four… Hija de… perra. Aun sigues con vida ¿Qué haces aquí? — hablaba Zero sorprendida por su presencia, pero hubo algo que la impactó. — Esa flor… ¡Es como la de One!

— ¿Esa chica es tu hermana? — preguntó Link señalando a la pelicafé.

— Si Link, esa es mi hermana, Four. —respondió Zero afirmativa. —Solo que no comprendo cómo es que ella aún sigue viva.

— Sea como sea… no me cabe duda de que ella también se haya dejado corromper por esa flor. —opinaba Andrea sospechando de la locura que la chica iba a desatar en cualquier momento.

— Oigan, me di cuenta de una cosa. No tenemos que tener miedo de este mundo. — hablaba Four en tono dulce como la caracterizaba para la rareza de muchos pero no para Zero. — Porque una vez que lo destruya… ¡no habrá un mundo a cual temer! —declaró eso ultimo comenzando a distorsionar su tono de voz de manera muy amenazante.

Four comenzó a reir de forma muy maniaca expresando locura mientras caminaba por la azotea.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó 9S consternado por su actitud.

— Si entiendo bien, esa flor negra también le lavó el cerebro. —respondió Zero reconociendo el problema. — Creo que actúa como yo cuando yo tenía la flor incrustada en el ojo.

— ¿No creen que… haya sido obra de Majora? —indagó Link sospechando fuertemente de la entidad.

— Ahora que lo dices… El vendedor de las máscaras dijo que esa máscara estaba maldita… —dijo Andrea comprendiendo el planteamiento. — Un segundo… ¿No será que…?

— Tal vez esa entidad los hayan revivido unos viejos rivales que hemos enfrentado todos. — remató Zero teniendo la mayor sospecha de las acciones.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó A2 intrigada.

— No estoy seguro, pero es una alta probabilidad. —dijo Link en el mismo estado al igual que todos.

— ¡Este mundo cantará para mí! —lanzó una fuerte advertencia Four para luego volver a reírse de la misma manera. — ¡Ven a mí, Zophiel!

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando apareció un portal en el piso, en eso surgió una criatura grande de color azul oscuro con temas verdes claros.

— ¡¿Es un dragón?! —expresó Zero pasmada por el aspecto de la criatura.

— ¡Es enorme! —secundó Link en el mismo estado.

Four saltó desde la azotea para aterrizar en el lomo del dragón dispuesta destruirlos a todos.

— Voy a necesitar que me echen una mano con esto. —les pidió Zero que le prestaran ayuda.

— Cuando quieras, Zero. —accedió Andrea junto a los demás dispuestos a todo.

La ex entonadora se subió arriba del lomo de Mikhail dispuesta a abatir una vez mas a la hermana virgen con la ayuda de sus amigos.

Fue asi como toda el área fue rodeada por los muros de los entonadores, dando comienzo a la batalla.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 32**


	34. Locura

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 33 – LOCURA**

La batalla contra una revivida Four había empezado, Zero y Mikhail decidieron hacerle frente con la ayuda de Link y todos los demás.

— ¿No es ese… el poder de One del que nos hablaste? — indagó Link mientras corría evadiendo cada ataque del dragón morado-oscuro.

— No, es diferente. — declaró Zero negando ante tal cosa, lo cual era verdad. — ¿Cómo se las arregló Four para poder invocar a un dragón daimon?

— ¿Las entonadoras no pueden hacer eso? —preguntó Mikhail confundido.

— No, no lo pueden hacer sin perder la cabeza. — comentó Zero al respecto. — One fue la única en invocar a su dragón sin que le pasara nada.

— ¡Pero puedes invocarme, Zero! ¡Y estás bien! —Mikhail le hacía ver que no le pasaba eso lo que les había pasado a todos los demás. — ¿O quizás ustedes ya habían salido de sus cabales desde el principio?

— Probablemente… ¡N-No, idiota! — negó Zero tajante ante esa afirmación. — No eres un daimon. Además, soy… especial, ¿Ok? Soy diferente, recuerda que ya no poseo los poderes de entonadora pero, desde que vimos a la gran hada para que nos brindaran sus poderes y tocamos la canción de curación, sentí como todo lo malo en mi interior desapareció y sanó nuestras almas.

Ambos dragones chocaron con muchísima fuerza haciendo que temblara el lugar ante tal impacto que tumbó a Link y los demás.

— ¿Estan bien? —los llamó Link reponiéndose de la caída.

— Estamos bien… Parece que esa chica realmente perdió la cabeza. —comentó A2 señalando a Four.

— De eso no hay duda. —coincidió Andrea ante la situación.

Mikhail volaba en el aire por todo el campo de batalla lanzando bolas de fuego hacia Zophiel, mientras este le lanzaba cuchillas.

— Cuidado, Mikhail. —le indicaba Zero pidiéndole que las esquivara.

El dragón blanco seguía evadiendo los ataques hasta que vio la oportunidad en el momento que Zophiel se debilitó y fue así cuando Mikhail le dio una fuerte y brutal tacleada que llegó incluso a hacer un pequeña grieta en el suelo.

En ese preciso momento apareció el mismo ojo cuando luchaba contra los jefes en cada templo.

— ¡Ese ojo! ¡Pronto Zero! ¡Saca tu arco! — le pidió Mikhail que hiciera esa acción.

— No tienes que decírmelo. — dijo la mencionada sacando su dicha arma.

Zero apuntó con el arco hacia el ojo y asi fue como lanzó lo que era una flecha de luz que efectivamente les causó muchísimo Zophiel y a Four, quedándose pegados por unos segundos.

La peliblanca volvió a lanzar unas dos flechas hacia el ojo hasta que el ojo se ocultó dentro del dragón daimon.

— ¡Eres una idiota, Zero! — bramó Four empezando a mostrar indicios de locura extrema.

— ¡La idiota eres tú por haberte dejado corromper por el poder de Majora! —respondió Zero mientras Mikhail cargaba contra Zophiel haciendo un gran contrapeso brutal.

— ¡Vete al demonio! ¡No sabes NADA de lo mucho que hizo por nosotros el gran Majora! —expresó la pelicafé visiblemente quebrada mentalmente. — ¡Por eso me regresó a la vida! ¡Solo para destruirte junto con esa bola de idiotas buenos para NADA!

— Estás loca… — masculló Zero al darse cuenta de que su 'hermana' habia perdido la razon. — ¡¿Crees que todo eso es un juego para ti?! ¡No seas estúpida!

Fue en ese preciso segundo cuando Four y Zero se bajaron de sus respectivos dragones para ahora si enfrentarse una vez más.

— ¡Muchachos! ¡Yo me ocuparé de Four! ¡Ustedes ayuden a Mikhail a encargarse de ese dragón daimon! — les indicó Zero mientras apretaban las espadas. — ¡Rápido!

— De acuerdo, Zero. — accedió Link comprendiendo sus palabras. — ¡Vamos, chicos!

Los demás asintieron y fueron a ayudar a Mikhail a lidiar con Zophiel.

— ¡Este dragón es muy peligroso! —farfulló 9S esquivando las bolas de fuego junto a los demás.

— ¡Tenemos que rodearlo! ¡Link, súbete con Mikhail! ¡Nosotros lo distraeremos, mientras tú y el taclean a esa cosa! — le indicó Andrea al elfo ideando un plan para eliminarlo.

— De acuerdo, ¡Mikhail! —accedió el rubio mientras se subía al dragón para ahora llevar acabo ese plan de ataque.

Mientras los demás usaban la táctica recién planeada, Zero y Four seguían chocando sus espadas, ambas traían leves cortes en sus ropas por los roces producidos por esas hojas afiladas.

— ¡Mírate, asesinando a tu propia familia para reclamar sus poderes! — expresó Four mostrándose mentalmente inestable en su tono de voz.

— No lo hago por reclamar tu poder. —le corrigió Zero mientras ambas se daban unas miradas intensas mientras seguían chocando sus espadas dejando salir algunas chispas. — Pero tendré que matarte, tu inmensa locura y odio te corrompieron. Lamento tener que hacerte esto.

— No se ve que te lamentes para nada. —comentó Four burlándose mientras se quitaba al ex entonadora de encima tumbándola al suelo.

La pelicafé se reía con suma locura diciendo muchas incoherencias mientras corría como una vil desquiciada hacia la ex entonadora queriendo darle el golpe de gracia, no le importaba los demás, ni al dragón que ella misma habia invocado, solo queria matarla a ella.

— ¡¿Quieres matarme, eh?! — Four expresaba ese estado comportándose de manera sadica intentando asestarle un golpe, pero la peliblanca alcanzó a bloquear el ataque con el escudo.

— No pienso matarte por gusto… Lo hago porque tengo que hacerlo… —dijo Zero convencida mientras chocaba de nuevo las espadas con la otra.

— ¡Ha! ¡No eres mas que una habladora de mierda! —espetó la pelicafé en son de burla atacándola a diestra y siniestra. — ¿Lo recuerdas, Zero? ¿Recuerdas como solía intimar contigo todo el tiempo? Tus ropas, tu hermoso cabello, tu maquillaje… ¡Todo!

— No de todo, de hecho, estoy segura de que eso jamás pasó. — dijo Zero afirmando al respecto.

— ¡Asi que intimaré contigo y abusaré de ese guapo chico que tiene las ropas verdes! —amenazó Four en su usual faceta de locura, cosa que no le gustó escuchar a la ex entonadora. — Si has sido una entonadora asesina… ¡Entonces yo también lo seré! Entonces el mundo finalmente será silenciado.

— Mis días como una entonadora asesina acabaron, ahora me he convertido en una guerrera que está decidida a salvar al mundo. —dijo Zero en un tono serio y peligroso. — Tengo a alguien a quien vencer, ¡y para hacerlo, tendré que abatirte!

— Shh… No habrá ningún pio de ti, mundo. —rio Four de forma retorcida y malvada en lo que lograba evadir el corte horizontal de la peliblanca.

Las dos estuvieron conectando varios espadazos mutuamente llegando a herirse la una a la otra sin llegar al grado de tener heridas demasiado graves para ponerlas a borde de la muerte.

Durante los choques de hojas afiladas, Zero logró hacerle un corte brutal justo en el abdomen, pero a Four no le importó en lo absoluto, ni siquiera cuando dejó salir un quejido.

— Imagínate, Zero… Tú y yo en un mundo silenciado. ¡Un mundo donde podemos jugar a las escondidas! — dijo la pelicafé visiblemente mal de la cabeza mostrando locura extrema con una sonrisa maniaca. — ¡Hermanitaaaaaaaa! ¡Estupidaaaaaaa!

Four en verdad estaba muy desatada debido a su severo estado mental y locura que le brindaba el poder de Majora, se estaba descontrolando con el paso de tiempo, no mostraba empatía hacia su alrededor, todo lo que quería era abatir a su 'hermana', nada más.

Zero tenía la conciencia sobre su estado en el que estaba ella, reconocía las consecuencias graves si dejaba que Four se acercara a Link y a todos los demás para despedazarlos, no, eso no lo iba a permitir ni muerta.

Four intentó correr hacia ellos con ese propósito de matarlos en el acto, pero Zero fue rápida para usar su arco y lanzarle una flecha de luz parándola en seco.

— ¡Tu estas peleando conmigo, imbécil! —gritó Zero corriendo rápidamente hacia ella para luego agarrarla por el costado y darle un brutal corte afilado justo en el pecho.

Zero estaba determinada a abatir a Four fuera lo que fuera a pesar de tener que aguantar las tonterías que esta decía en forma alocada mostrando indicios de esquizofrenia y gran nivel de demencia.

— ¿Listo para el siguiente juego? ¡Bien! — expresó Four obsesionada a mas no poder, intentándola provocar. —Zero dice… ¡Pelea!

— ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? —masculló Zero confundida por su forma de hablar.

— Zero dice… ¡Despedaza tus tripas! ¡Vamos! ¡Despedázalas! —la pelicafé continuaba intentando sacar a la peliblanca de sus casillas. — ¡Ahora intenta retarme! ¡Oh! ¡No dije 'Zero dice'! ¡Atrapame! ¡Despedazame! ¡DESTROZAMEEE!

Por otro lado, Link sentia la necesidad ir a ayudar a Zero debido a la certeza de que Four estaba jugando con ella en el intento de inducirla a la locura y que se dejara llevara por la furia.

— Chicos, iré a ayudar a Zero, ustedes acaben con ese dragón. —declaró el elfo mostrándose determinado.

— Solo ten cuidado, muchacho. — dijo A2 comprendiendo sus palabras.

Link corrió hacia donde estaban esas dos, durante ese momento Four llegó a darle una patada en el pie de la ex entonadora y asi tumbarla al suelo bocarriba y aplastarle las manos dejándola indefensa.

— ¡Este es tu fin, hermana Zero! ¡Tus días como una entonadora asesina terminaron como tú dices! —gritó Four levantando su espada apuntándole a la cabeza, con el propósito de asesinarla. — ¡MUERE!

Todo parecía indicar que Four estaba a punto de asesinar cruelmente a Zero cuando de repente, una flecha de luz le atravesó el torax electrocutándola y asi impidiendo su muerte, Zero aprovechó para quitársele de encima a la chica y asi reincorporarse.

— ¡Link! — expresó Zero sorprendida por la acción del chico.

— Zero, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el elfo por su condición.

— Gracias por ayudarme. No tenías por qué haberte molestado. —le agradeció la ex entonadora por haberle salvado la vida.

—Esa chica tuvo a punto de ejecutarte. —intuyó Link viendo a una Four muy bizarra no solo física, sino mentalmente. —Así que perdió la cabeza, ¿eh?

— Asi es, Four ya no es la misma chica que me habia enfrentado hace tiempo atrás. —concedió Zero ante el comentario del elfo. —No me cabe duda que Majora le lavó el cerebro.

— ¡Asi que quieres unirte, rubio estúpido! —bramó Four mirándolos con mala gana con el mismo propósito de provocar a la ex entonadora. — ¡No importa cuántas cucarachas se unan! ¡Van a fracasar!

— No la escuches, Zero. — le pidió Link a la chica que no se dejara llevar por la rabia. — Ella solo quiere provocarte, está muy mal de la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, Link. Esa idiota ya no jugará con mi mente. — afirmó la mencionada mostrándose seria y dispuesta a hacerla pedazos.

— Asi es, porque la acabaremos juntos. —declaró Link en el mismo estado para luego dirigir su mirada hacia su rival.

Zero asintió con la cabeza para luego ponerse en posición para atacar.

— Que tanto hablan par de idiotas, ¿Realmente creen que asi me podrán ganar? —espetó Four mostrándose verdaderamente arrogante a base de burlas.

— Te asesiné una vez, Four… Y lo volveré a hacer con la ayuda de una persona importante para mi… —comentó Zero mostrando seguridad mirando a Link, quien hacia el mismo propósito.

— ¡Ha! ¡Puras calumnias! —bramó la pelicafé harta de verlos así cargando contra ellos. — ¡YA ME TIENEN HARTA!

— ¡Aquí viene! —advirtió Zero preparada, a lo que el joven guerrero asintió.

Four cargó contra el duo chocando fuertemente su espada con ambos escudos de Link y Zero, quienes la apartaron con un impulso hacia adelante.

— ¡Hay flanquearla! ¡Asi los dos podremos golpearla! —indicó Zero colocándose frente a la pelicafé.

— ¡De acuerdo! — accedió Link posicionándose detrás de la enemiga.

Zero entonces volvió a lidiar con la pelea de espadas con Four, quien debido a su grave estado emocional y mental no se percataba de sus alrededores mientras intentaba asestarle un golpe, pero Zero fue capaz de hacerle un tremendo corte diagonal en todo el torso y voltear hacia el otro lado a ver Link, quien también le propinó una cortada fuerte en la misma zona.

Fue asi como al momento verse la mano en sangrentada, Four sintió una gran ataque de rabia en su interior, algo que jamás experimentó antes y en ese momento miró a los dos con muchísima furia.

— Malditos… —dijo Four en tono sumamente peligroso mientras les lanzaba una mirada asesina. — ¡VAN A VER MALDITOS PEDAZOS DE MIERDAAAA! —explotó a todo pulmón mientras corría enfurecida pretendiendo vapulear a los dos.

— ¡Está loca! —expresó Link impactado por la faceta rabiosa de la chica mientras se protegía con el escudo.

— ¡Hay que darle con todo lo que tenemos! —secundó Zero en ese mismo estado pidiendo pelear juntos para vencerla.

Four estaba llena de rabia y locura debido a ese poder de Majora que le brindaba a su ser, las consecuencias eran demasiado graves para su frágil mente, era algo parecido a lo que le pasaba a Zero en su tiempo como entonadora, pero no esto no se comparaba a lo que le estaba sucediendo a Four, y lo que probablemente le llegaría a pasar a cualquier viejo enemigo que se encontraran después.

Fue entonces cuando Link tuvo una idea para poder acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

— Tengo un plan, Zero. —dijo Link tomando la iniciativa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la mencionada atenta, a lo que él le susurró al oído, y esta gustosamente accedió a llevarlo a cabo.

— ¡¿De que mierdas estaban hablando?! — espetó Four irritada.

— Nada importante. —mintió Zero ocultándole el plan que ambos armaron. — ¿Quieres matarnos, no es asi?

— Hasta que se animan, tontos… Los mandaré directo al infierno si eso es lo que quieren. — sentenció Four cargando contra ellos.

Zero y ella chocaron sus espadas para ahora si pelearse de ese modo, aunque sim embargo, de lo que nadie se daba cuenta es que Link sacó una flecha de luz con el propósito de lanzarla hacia un solo objetivo.

Y ese objetivo era Four, el plan consistía en que Zero entretuviera a Four en lo que Link le apuntaba a esta con la flecha de luz asegurándose de que no se diera cuenta, o al menos hacer que se cansara físicamente y no se pudiera mover más.

Ambas tenian una gran cantidad brutal de fuertes choques de espadas que llegaron a dejar caer chispas por todo el piso.

Fue ese momento cuando Link vio la oportunidad al mirar como Four solo se enfocaba en Zero sin siquiera mirar atrás y fue así como lanzó la dicha flecha de luz paralizándola por un momento, esa fue la clave para que Zero le diera una tremenda y sangrienta cantidad de cortes en todo el cuerpo dejando salir muchísima sangre en el piso.

Four en ese momento dejó caer su espada tambaleándose por la gran paliza que le dieron, eso la dejó prácticamente indefensa y al merced los chicos que se les iban acercando.

— Ahora sí quedó indefensa, si quieres pode-. —declaraba Link cuando Zero se lo impidió con una mano.

— No, Link. Tengo que matarla, agradezco tu ayuda. — argumentó Zero explicándole las razones.

Link asintió entendiendo las palabras de su amiga, después de todo no era asunto suyo el rollo que Zero y Four traían entre manos.

Al mismo tiempo, Andrea, A2, 2B, 9S y Mikhail finalmente abatieron a Zophiel después de darle una gran paliza y fue una gran tacleada del dragón blanco justo en el ojo que acabó con la vida de ese monstruo.

Zero caminaba a paso lento hacia una temerosa y aterrorizada Four, quien hacia pasos hacia atrás, en ese segundo le agarró por el cuello.

— No… ¡No me mates…! ¡Por favor…! —le rogó la pelicafe para que se no hiciera lo que ella pretendía, pero fue apuñalada en la garganta para el shock de todos. — ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡¿Cómo pudo… pasarme esto…?!

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer muerta en el suelo en su propio baño de sangre y asi desaparecer en llamas.

— No te preocupes, te reunirás con las demás muy pronto. —dijo Zero a secas antes de reunirse con los demás.

Todos estaban atónitos por la macabra escena que ella montó, presenciaron la forma que Zero asesinaba a sus adversarios, tal como está les habían contado.

— Perdónenme, era la única manera. —se disculpó la mujer por sus acciones.

— No tuviste elección. —Link le hizo ver que no habia hecho nada malo, al contrario.

En ese preciso momento, una puerta apareció en frente de ellos, dandoles a entender que habian terminado la batalla con éxito.

— No podía ser de otra manera. — dijo Andrea reconociendo las acciones de Zero.

— Vamos. —finalizó la ex entonadora tomando la iniciativa.

 **/**

Al momento de pasar por la puerta, se encontraron con un área desértica que a Zero le resultó familiar.

— Esto me recuerda a un cierto desierto a donde fuimos Andrea y yo. —comentó Link mirando los alrededores.

— Ya somos todos. —reconoció 2B coincidiendo con él.

— Aquí fue donde Michael y yo entablamos la amistad, pero la pregunta es por qué pisaríamos esa área. —argumentó Zero intrigada.

Pero de pronto se sintió un fuerte temblor en todo el desierto y de la nada apareció una gran grieta en el cielo, en ese preciso momento caía lo que resultó ser una criatura que nadie esperaba ver ni en un millón de años.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! — expresó Zero abrumada por la súbdita presencia de esa criatura. — ¡Michael!

— ¿Pe-pero… dónde estoy? —mascullaba el mencionado dejando atónitos a los presentes, sobre todo a Mikhail, quien estaba boquiabierto.

— ¡Michael! ¡Nunca pensé que volveríamos a vernos! —expresó Zero abrazándolo.

Fue en ese momento cuando sus recuerdos con ella regresaban con fuerza; por ejemplo, la forma en que ambos se conocieron, sus peleas, y sobretodo su hermosa amistad que habian entablado hace tiempo atrás.

— Zero… Muchachita… —dijo Michael recordándolo todo. — Ha pasado tiempo.

— Si, soy yo… Zero, la entonadora al que conociste. — le afirmó la mencionada.

— Esto esta raro… Se ve que ya no tienes esa flor que te tapaba un ojo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —comentó el dragón extrañado al momento de ver su rostro.

— Es una larga historia, Michael. — dijo Zero sonriéndole de forma cálida. — A todo eso, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

— Ay ese tipo… Esa rara máscara fue a más allá a intentar manipularme para hacerle su trabajo sucio. ¡Con tan solo recordar esa cosa me pone de malas! —siseó el mencionado molesto.

— Majora… ¿Esa entidad quiso controlarte verdad? —lo interrogó Zero seria.

— ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Esa puta máscara! ¡Es capaz de perjudicar a la gente lavándoles el cerebro! ¡Y yo iba ser el siguiente de no ser porque no me dejé! ¡Y como vio que no podía controlarme pues abrió una grieta y asi fue como me caí! — declaró Michael enojado llegando a asustar a Mikhail, cosa que no le gustó para nada a la peliblanca.

— ¡Hey! ¡Cuida tu tono, tu forma de hablar acaba de asustar a Mikhail! —lo regañó Zero señalando a su difunto dragón de forma acusatoria. — ¡Ve y discúlpate!

— ¡Pero es que…! —Michael intentaba contestarle pero ella lo interrumpió.

— ¡Que te disculpes!

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo…! Todavia sigues siendo la misma de siempre. —comentó Michael algo disgustado pero reconociendo que se había equivocado.

Michael caminaba hacia el dragón blanco, quien estaba visiblemente temeroso viendo como él se le aproximaba, Link estuvo a punto de sacar su arsenal por si acaso pero el dragón le dijo lo siguiente:

— No pretendo atacar a nadie, jovencito. —le hizo ver que no eran sus intenciones. — Si no quieres sacarme de mis cabales, sería mejor que guardaras tu arma, la necesitarás.

En ese preciso momento cuando Michael llegó a ver bien la forma de Mikhail, en verdad los dos eran idénticos aunque ambos tenían pieles gris y blanca respectivamente.

 **[NieR: Automata OST – Peaceful Sleep]**

— Oye. —lo llamó el dragón gris-claro pidiéndole que lo mirara a los ojos, cosa que el otro obedeció. — Lamento haber hablado asi, ¿de acuerdo? Ese asunto de esa máscara me tiene muy molesto.

— N-No te-te culpo… Ese tipo es de lo peor. —dijo Mikhail tartamudeando ante lo que era su contraparte. — Te pareces mucho a mí.

— Pues claro, dragoncito, soy tú pero el más fuerte del universo. —declaró Michael expresando su misma frase de siempre, mostrándose arrogante por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— ¿El mas fuerte de los dragones? —preguntó el dragón blanco curioso.

— Si, he abatido a varios enemigos que se me cruzaba en mi camino. —respondió Michael mostrándose super confiado. — ¿Seguro que también lo has hecho, no es verdad?

— Solamente porque Zero me lo pide, además, ya casi hemos eliminado a la mayoría de sus hermanas, ahora solo queda la última hermana. —comentó Mikhail los asuntos que ambos habían ido haciendo durante todo ese tiempo.

— ¿La ultima hermana? ¿No será la muy cabrona que invocó a ese dragón que me hizo pedazos? — intuyó Michael refiriéndose a la rubia.

— Asi es, One es la última que queda de ellas, no dudo que se haya aliado con Majora para cometer esas atrocidades contra la humanidad. —argumentó el dragón blanco intrigando más al otro.

— Ya veo… con que ese pedazo de idiota se alió con una entonadora… ¿Cómo está eso de que Zero ya no tiene esa misteriosa flor en el ojo?

— ¡Oh! Lo que pasa es que conocimos a unos amigos y pasaron muchas cosas, lo que sucedió es que Zero, Link y Andrea tocaron la canción de curación y fue así como la flor se desprendió del ojo, por lo que ya no hay necesidad de terminar con su vida, pero el que ya no sea una entonadora no significa el hecho de que ella se haya se haya quedado sin poderes, al contrario. —le explicó Mikhail lo más simple que podía para que su otro yo comprendiera.

— Asi que es eso… Con razon la miro muy cambiada. —dijo Michael entendiendo cada palabra.

— Por todo lo que ha pasado, Zero dejó de ser una entonadora despiadada, para volverse una mejor persona. —dijo Mikhail el motivo.

 **[Fin de la Cancion]**

— ¡Muchachos! ¡Siento una presencia maligna acercandose! — les avisó Taya alarmada.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijo Michael poniéndose alerta.

De la nada aparecieron unos misteriosos dragones sosteniendo unas cadenas con sus respectivas bocas, en ellas, aparecía lo que era un portal morado y fue entonces cuando todo el mundo avistó a alguien en él.

— ¡Holaaaaa Zeroooo! —se escuchó la voz de una mujer que solo Zero, Michael y Mikhail supieron identificar.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —inquirió Link sacando su arsenal al igual que todos los demás.

— Three… ¡Three está aquí! — avisó Zero conmocionando a los presentes.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! — expresó Mikhail desconcertado por la noticia.

— ¡Pensé que la habían matado! — espetó Michael molesto.

— ¡Si la matamos! ¡Solo que esa máscara está reviviendo a ciertas personas para enfrentarlas una vez más, y aquella no es la excepción! — farfulló el dragón blanco dándole la explicación. — ¿Ya le viste esa flor negra en su ojo?

— Si, ya la miré, algo raro está pasando. —afirmó el mencionado comenzando a darse cuenta de la situación.

— Es obra de Majora, de eso no tengo duda. —le aclaró Link al respecto.

— Entonces hay que combatirlos. —sentenció Michael dispuesto a pelear.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 33**


	35. Batalla en las arenas

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación.**

 **CAPITULO 34 – BATALLA ENTRE LAS ARENAS Y REENCUENTRO INESPERADO.**

Three apareció de la nada como todas las demás poseyendo la misma flor negra, se mostraba muy rara como la vez pasada en su primer encuentro, fue asi como invocó a un monstruo llamado Ezrael.

Zero decidió subirse a Michael para confrontarla una vez más.

— Volveremos en un momento. —declaró la mencionada tomando la iniciativa.

— Zero… —dijo Mikhail preocupado.

— Todo estará bien, lo prometo. — Zero le hizo ver que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

El dragón blanco asintió con la cabeza y vio como ella y Michael subían arriba para enfrentar a Three.

— ¡Grr! ¡Ese imbécil no deja de moverse rápido! —siseó Michael molesto por las acciones del monstruo.

Ezrael no dejaba de esquivar los ataques del dragón tele transportándose de un lugar al otro, tanto Zero como Michael estaban comenzando a frustrarse.

La criatura les lanzó un rayo que por poco los manda al suelo.

— Maldita sea, ese tipo no deja de moverse rapido. —masculló Zero en ese estado.

— ¡Lo sé, esa criatura oscura me está queriendo sacar de mis cabales! —expresó Michael visiblemente enojado. —A ese imbécil le encanta echarse a correr, ¿eh? ¡Maldito enfermo! ¡Quedate quieto y pelea conmigo, pedazo de mierda!

Zero y Michael seguían disparando a Ezrael, quien tenia la mala costumbre de estar esquivando cada ataque que les lanzaban, les estaba costando mucho trabajo asestarle un gran golpe.

Ezrael les volvió a lanzar el gran rayo que el duo apenas logró esquivar.

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo puede algo muy grande ser muy rapido?! —masculló Zero molesta por las acciones de esa criatura.

Ezrael reapareció enfrente de ellos con el propósito de abatirlos con su misma técnica.

— Mierda, creo que eso es todo para nosotros… —siseó Michael sintiendo la derrota inminente, al igual que Zero.

Ezrael terminaba de cargar su rayo listo para golpearlos mortalmente cuando una gran fuego logró interrumpir el ataque y golpear al monstruo para la sorpresa de los dos.

— ¡Zeroooo! —se escuchó la voz de Mikhail acercandose a la gran velocidad.

— ¿Mikhail? — articuló Zero en ese estado. — ¿Andrea?

Efectivamente, Mikhail y Andrea lograron llegar a tiempo para impedir la derrota a manos de esa criatura, la verdad fue inteligente de su parte tomar esa iniciativa.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó la elfa al haber realizado esa acción.

— Si, ese idiota de pacotilla casi nos hace trizas. —expresó Michael agradecido por las acciones de los dos.

— ¡Three esta muy mal de la cabeza! — dijo Mikhail contemplando a la mencionada mostrando signos de su mismo comportamiento bizarro, como la vez pasada.

— Lo está, tenemos que aplastarla antes de que haga alguna otra locura, ¿Están listos? — comentó Zero tomando la iniciativa.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y fue asi como todos volaron hacia la Ezrael para hacerlo pedazos.

Mikhail se puso a disparar varias bolas de fuego en lo que Michael se posicionaba a un lado de la criatura para flanquearla siguiendo las indicaciones de las chicas.

— ¡Nosotros lo distraemos, ustedes atáquenlo! —les pidió Michael hacer esa acción mientras lo entretenían.

Andrea y Mikhail decidieron maniobrar en contra de Three y Ezrael realizando una especie de embestida para después lanzarle varias bolas de fuego en conjunto con Michael y Zero.

— ¿Three? — la llamó Zero tras verla de cerca.

— Oh, hola Zero… —respondió la mencionada en su usual tono raro y a secas.

— Asi que… ¿la flor no te está volviendo loca o algo asi? —la interrogó la peliblanca seria.

— No, me encuentro bieeeeen. — contestó Three no convenciendo a la ex entonadora.

— Seguro que estaba loca desde el principio. —declaró Zero reconociendo su bizarra y loca personalidad.

— Asi que esa es la chica de la que nos hablaste. — dijo Andrea perpleja por aquella mujer.

— Exacto, Three es una persona muy bizarra dada su forma de comportarse. Tenemos que vigilar sus ataques.

— ¡Mira, Zero! ¡He invocado a un antiguo dragón yo misma! — exclamó la mencionada mostrando grandes signos de locura.

— ¿De que demonios está hablando? — cuestionó Andrea confundida al igual que los demás.

— ¡Es el poder de la flor que ese misterioso enmascarado me dio! ¿Lo ven? ¡Soy como tú Zero cuando traías esa flor hace tiempo atrás! —Three reía con muchísima malicia haciendo burla hacia la ex entonadora.

— La Three que conocía no solia reírse tanto. —dijo Zero consternada por la faceta de la chica.

— Oh… ¿en serio? Asi que solo… solo… Solo un pétalo negro que vaga en la vela de la noche… —dijo Three pareciendo mostrar tristeza. — Solo una calavera bajo las olas. Quiero morir…

— ¿A si? Podemos arreglar eso si quieres. —comentó Zero a secas.

— ¡Solo estaba bromeando! —exclamó Three mostrando indicios de cometer mas locuras impactando a los presentes. — ¡Tengo a un antiguo dragón a mi lado, ¿recuerdan?!

— En verdad está loca esa mujer. — afirmó Andrea perpleja, no habia duda de que la pelimorada queria matar no solo a las chicas, sino a todo el grupo. — Tenemos que abatirla sea como sea.

— Y lo haremos. ¡Andando! —sentenció Michael tomando la iniciativa.

Fue asi como todos maniobraron para golpetear a Ezrael y Three, Mikhail, con la ayuda de Michael, logró taclearlo brutalmente haciendo que la pelimorada perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de trasero, pero esta no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, es más, estaba dispuesta a morir junto a ellas por su forma de actuar.

— ¡Zeroooooooo! —gritó Three a todo pulmón aproximándose a toda velocidad.

— ¡Threeeeeeee! —respondió Zero de vuelta con la misma expresión.

— ¡Aquí viene! ¡Lancemos nuestro gran rayo juntos, dragoncito! — le indicó Michael a su contraparte para que realizaran la dicha acción.

Fue asi como Ezrael lanzó la dicha técnica, al igual que ambos dragones, sin embargo, sus poderes fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para desaparecerlos hechos polvo a Three y a la criatura.

— ¿Lo-Los vencimos? —se cuestionó Andrea al no poder ver ni un rastro de ellos.

— No siento la presencia de los dos. — respondió Mikhail al respecto.

— Entonces les hemos ganado… —declaró Michael victorioso al igual que el resto.

— Lo logramos. —suspiró Zero aliviada.

Fue asi como todos bajaron a tierra firme reuniéndose con todos.

— ¿Se encuentran bien todos? — preguntó 9S por su estado.

— Si, Three tenía literalmente una rara forma de comportarse. —respondió Andrea rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tan rara? —cuestiono Link curioso.

— Muy rara Link. Pero lo bueno es que la vencimos. —dijo Zero al respecto recordando su comportamiento.

— Creo que una puerta no tardará mucho en aparecer. —reconoció Mikhail al recordar el tiempo en que una puerta se materializaba, y asi fue.

Tal como el dragón blanco dijo, la puerta apareció enfrente de ellos por la cual decidieron cruzar y fue asi como pasaron a un cuarto oscuro con luz tenue roja, indicándoles un mal presentimiento en el grupo.

— Oigan, creo que llegamos a un terreno peligroso. — dijo 2B encogiéndose los hombros.

— Es verdad… Ya no hay vuelta atrás, pero hemos ido muy lejos para llegar hasta aquí. —comentó A2 reconociendo la alta peligrosidad en el que todos estaban.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando unas tres puertas aparecieron en ambos lados y en frente respectivamente, además, arriba de ellas tenian unas insignias de una flor, misma que Zero llevaba antes, también estaba la de la organización YoRHa y finalmente, la trifuerza, todas ellas en cada puerta correspondiente.

— ¿Qué hacen esos logos aquí? —se preguntó Link intrigado.

— No lo sabemos Link… — Zero negaba saber el significado de esos logos. — Pero una cosa es segura… De alguna forma siento que todos tendremos que pasar la prueba más difícil…

— Siento la presencia de One en la puerta de la flor. —declaró Mikhail percatándose de su presencia pero no solo de ella. — ¡Pero también puedo sentir a algunos seres mas tras las otras puertas!

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? — expresó Zero poniéndose alerta.

— ¿Quiénes serian? — cuestionó 2B de igual manera, desenvainando su arma.

— No lo sabemos, tendremos que cruzar cada una de las puertas. — declaró A2 de la misma manera mostrando iniciativa.

— O… Que cada quien cruce cada puerta. —sugirió 9S dándoles a entender

Todos reconocían que estaban en un terreno mortal de la que no podrían todos salir vivos de esta, era muy probable que hubieran sacrificios en el camino para que los demás siguieran adelante y todos lo sabían.

— Muchachos… Tal vez no todos salgamos vivos de esta, pero tenemos que detener la catástrofe sea como sea… —comentó 2B reconociendo la alta peligrosidad que este mortal enfrentamiento conllevaba.

— Después de todo, nuestro destino fue sacrificar nuestras vidas bajo las ordenes de nuestra difunta comandante. Pero ahora esto es real. —secundó 9S mostrándose dispuesto a poner su vida en riesgo.

— Link, Andrea, Zero… No nos importa lo que nos pase a nosotros los androides, si llegamos a morir, no se pongan tristes, al contrario, quiero que derroten a esa basura que andan amenazando la humanidad. —dijo A2 dándoles palabras de aliento a los demás mostrándoles un puño.

Los demás quedaron perplejos ante las palabras de la chica, es verdad que los tres androides han pasado por esa clase de situaciones, pero ahora no había forma de que sus cuerpos se reconstruyeran y por lo tanto, tenían que cuidarse sus espaldas.

Chocaron sus puños dando señal de aceptar el reto mas mortal que enfrentaron jamás, dispuestos a poner sus vidas en juego y sobrevivir.

— Mikhail, Michael y yo enfrentaremos a One. —declaró Zero preparada para pelear.

— Nosotros iremos por esa puerta. — secundó A2 señalando la puerta YoRHa en el mismo estado al igual que los demás androides.

— Igual nosotros. — dijo Andrea mostrándose seria junto a su elfo.

— ¿Estan listos todos? —les preguntó Link para estar seguros.

— Lo estamos, Link. —respondió 9S seguro de si mismo.

— Bien… Buena suerte a todos… Y Link, pase lo que pase, no mueras, tampoco tú Andrea, ni tú Zero. — finalizó A2 pidiéndoles que sin importar las consecuencias, sobrevivieran.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza tras hacer la promesa y después irse por caminos separados de la siguiente manera:

-Zero, Michael y Mikhail se fueron por la puerta de la flor.

-Los androides A2, 2B y 9S se fueron por la de YoRHa.

-Finalmente, Link y Andrea se fueron por la puerta de la Trifuerza.

Nadie se percataba de la alta peligrosidad que les guardaba en esas habitaciones, era algo intrépido que les aguardaba a todo el grupo, era cuestión de vida o muerte para todos.

/

 **Con los androides…**

A2, 2B y 9S se toparon con un lugar que les eran familiares, todo ese grosor y capa era de color blanco y el suelo alternaban entre ese color y negro.

— Este lugar… Siento que hemos estado aquí antes. — dijo 9S perplejo mirando a los alrededores.

— ¿Te suena este lugar? —le preguntó 2B por esa impresión.

— Estamos en la torre, lugar donde él y yo combatimos hace tiempo. —dijo A2 recibiendo la atención de la chica.

— ¿Tu y él pelearon? ¿por qué? —la interrogó 2B intrigada por el motivo.

— Mira, ¿recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en la cima? — A2 le recordaba lo que pasó ese dia. — Vi como casi sucumbías a ese virus lógico que la gran mayoría de los androides tenían.

Eso llamó la atención a los androides 2B y 9S, el chico no se percataba de todo lo que había pasado todo ese tiempo cuando él también había sucumbido al gran odio que ese mal le causaba, asi que era el momento perfecto para resolver sus dudas hacia la androide fugitiva.

— Un segundo, un segundo, A2. — la encaró el chico queriendo respuestas. — ¿2B estaba a punto de sucumbir ante ese virus lógico cuando ustedes dos se reencontraron? No me salgas con mentiras, se que la mataste por gusto.

— En primer lugar, 9S. No la maté de tal manera como tu dices, en segunda, 2B ya estaba muy grave cuando recién cruzó el puente y unas cuantas unidades estaban a punto de asesinarla cuando yo me los topé y los eliminé del mapa. —A2 daba su punto de vista aclarándole los acontecimientos.

— ¿Y después que pasó cuando se reencontraron? — le preguntó 9S confundido.

— 2B se encontraba muy gravemente débil cuando llegué a abatir a esos tipos, cuando ella se quitó el visor revelándome sus ojos ya rojizos, supe que también estaba infectada y estaba a punto de sucumbir a la locura. —respondió la androide siendo directo con sus palabras.

— No puede ser… Me había asegurado de que 2B no cayera en el mismo problema cuando ambos nos abríamos paso lidiando con las demás unidades infectadas. — masculló 9S consternado al recordar los hechos. — ¿Cómo le pudo pasar esto?

— Lo que sucede es que tu y ella estaban conectados con el servidor del bunker, pero gracias a tus acciones, ella pudo resistir el virus por mas tiempo para poder cruzar el puente y reunirse conmigo, fue por eso que 2B pudo durar mas que cualquier unidad de los YoRHa sin llegar a perder la cabeza como la gran mayoría. — argumentó A2 explicándole cada detalle intrigándole mas al chico.

— ¿Es verdad esto, 2B? — le cuestionó 9S pidiendo que lo confirmase.

— Si… Lo es… Los dos nos separamos al llegar a la tierra luego de que el bunker explotara, fue entonces cuando mis sistemas comenzaban a fallar por el virus. —le confirmó la mencionada disipando sus dudas.

— 2B me pidió… Que terminara con su sufrimiento, fue en ese preciso momento cuando apareciste y la viste morir. Eso provoco que tuvieras una gran crisis mental y te enfurecieras tanto malinterpretando los hechos con una grave obsesión por matarme. —explicó A2 al respecto.

— Yo… ¿En verdad hice eso? Entonces… ¿No la mataste por gusto, sino a petición suya? —la interrogó 9S consternado por las palabras de la androide rebelde.

— Tuve que… no fue nada fácil cumplirle su ultimo deseo, ella me pidió que te protegiera, cuando los dos llegamos a la cima de la torre, traté de razonar contigo pero como estabas infectado por el mismo virus lógico y tu mente estaba nublado por el odio, mis palabras no te llegaban, asi que no tuve mas opción que pelearnos. —declaró A2 impactando mas al chico. —Esto es lo que quiero que comprendas, 9S. La vida a veces es cruel y por algo sucedieron estas cosas.

Cada palabra era como una bala que penetraba su torax, ahora 9S entendia todo lo que había pasado con respecto entre 2B y A2, aunque a decir verdad no le fue muy sencillo asimilar los hechos que en verdad sucedieron, pero ya no la miraba tan feo como antes pero había un detalle mas que quería confirmar.

— A2, hay un cosa mas que quiero confirmar. — argumentó 9S el motivo. — Recuerdo que hace tiempo intentamos vencerte en el bosque… Y dijiste que el comando nos había traicionado, ¿Hay alguna explicación que quieras darnos?

— De acuerdo, lo que pasa, es que esa comandante idiota, nos daba información muy falsa por la cual todos luchábamos, todo era una mentira, una total y sucia mentira, lo único que hacia el maldito comando, era manda a sacrificar varios androides para que recolectara muchísima información, lo descubrí de una dura manera al ver morir a mis compañeras en Pearl Harbor, no sabes cuanta tristeza y rabia tuve que soportar y entonces decidí mandar a la mierda a todo ese comando y desertar.

— ¡¿Acaso dices que la comandante era una mentirosa y asesina?! —la encaró 2B impactada y molesta por su revelación llegando al punto de agarrarla fuertemente por la camiseta negra.

— ¡2B! —9S la trató de calmar pero ella estaba muy molesta.

— La comandante nos hizo la vida miserable a todos nosotros, 2B. — replicó A2 encarándola también. —Ponte en mi lugar y piensa que hubiera pasado si descubrías lo mucho que nos engañaban.

Eso dejaba mucho en que pensar a 2B, todo lo que A2 le decía era cierto, aunque no lo quería admitir, la androide rebelde tenia razón en haberles contado sobre esa traición que los tres sufrían, ahora que el rastro del comando y de los YoRHa había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, nada de eso importaba ya. Era cosa del pasado.

— Lo siento… Me he dejado llevar… Entonces… Por todo lo que luchábamos… ¿Era por nada, verdad? — se disculpó 2B soltando a A2 de su agarre, cabizbaja, haciéndole esa pregunta, a lo que la otra le afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Pero ahora tenemos un gran motivo por la cual luchar, no es asi? —expresó 9S intentando animar el ambiente. — ¡Link y los demás han de estar luchando para impedir la catástrofe que amenaza a la humanidad!

— Es verdad… Hay una gran razón por la cual pelear y salvar a la gente. —dijo 2B mostrándose motivada por las palabras de su chico.

— Exacto… La gente confía en nosotros y no podemos defraudarlos. —coincidió A2 dispuesta. — ¡Vamos!

Los tres androides se movieron por la torre decididos a encontrar a sus oponentes contra quienes combatir, y cuando llegaron a la cima se toparon con algo que no esperaban ver.

— No puede ser… —2B se mostraba impactada ante lo que estaba al frente de ellos.

— Esa maldita mujer comandante… ¿Qué demonios vienes a hacer aquí? —espetó A2 en el mismo estado.

— Tienes agallas para volvernos a encontrar, traidora. —dijo la mencionada mostrando malicia en el rostro, y por su puesto, no faltaban sus ojos rojos, señal de que ella estaba infectada por el virus, pero había algo mas que perturbó a los androides.

— Tiene el virus lógico, pero un aura negra envuelve su cuerpo. — dijo 9S mostrando shock tras escanear a la mujer.

— No dudo que sea obra de ese enmascarado. —aseveró A2 entendiendo la situación.

— Lamento decirles que no seré la única con la que tendrán que pelear. — les advirtió la comandante invocando a dos seres que resultaron ser unos clones de dos androides.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tendremos que luchar contra… nosotros mismos? — masculló 9S al ver a su contraparte, quien tenia la misma faceta cuando él mismo estaba infectado por el virus lógico para su shock.

— Odio decirlo pero si… — declaró 2B en el mismo estado al ver a su contraparte en las mismas condiciones.

La situación se tornaba cada vez mas difícil, los tres androides se habían topado con la comandante a quien creía muerta, y para empeorar mas las cosas, aparecieron las versiones malvadas de 2B y 9S con los mismos síntomas del virus lógico que los verdaderos padecieron.

Los tres androides estaban determinados a salir con vida de una manera u otra con Link y los demás. No había otra salida.

A2 tenia ojos en la comandante… Y no tenia pensado desaprovechar la oportunidad para cobrarle factura y vengarse por la muerte de sus amigas, oh si... La androide rebelde estaba dispuesta a despedazarla.

— 2B, 9S, yo me encargare de la comandante, ella pagará por todo lo que hizo. —declaró A2 mirando a la mencionada de forma retadora.

Ambos androides asintieron teniendo presente a sus respectivos rivales.

— Todos ustedes van a caer, la humanidad se extinguirá cuando la luna choque con la tierra. —dijo la comandante riéndose de forma malvada, en un intento de provocarles.

— No lo creo… — afirmó A2 seria apuntándole con la espada. —Morirás por eso, perra desgraciada.

— ¡¿Te atreves a insultar a nuestra comandante, gusano?! —espetó el 9S malvado tras oírla insultar apuntándole con su respectiva espada.

— Oye, deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño. —habló el verdadero 9S lanzándole una mirada desafiante, cosa que su contraparte le agradó.

— Te vas a arrepentir, hija de perra. — la retaba la 2B malvada en tono a secas.

— Intenta vencerme. — respondió la verdadera 2B dispuesta.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 34**


	36. Una Brutal Confrontacion

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación**

 **CAPITULO 35 – UNA BRUTAL CONFRONTACION.**

 **/**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LINK Y ANDREA**

Mientras todos los demás estaban resolviendo sus propios asuntos en su propio lado, los dos elfos se toparon con una cosa que les pareció familiar e intrigante.

— Este lugar… Recuerdo haber estado aquí antes. —articuló Link pasmado por el aspecto de la zona.

— Yo también… Pero algo luce muy diferente, y perturbador. —secundaba Andrea viendo el fondo que resultaba ser el cielo rojizo, pero hubo algo que la puso alerta. — Esas arenas… ese árbol.

— ¿Qué? Un minuto… — Link se comenzó a percatar de ese siniestro presentimiento. — Estamos en el mismo cuarto…

— Del templo del agua… —coincidió la peliplateada reconociendo el cuarto.

Fue en ese momento cuando aparecieron unos espectros que se materializaron formándose dos seres oscuros, pero lo más chocante fue que esas eran las versiones oscuras pero más siniestras de sí mismos que los elfos jamás esperaban volver a ver.

— No puede ser… —masculló Link abrumado por la apariencia de su contraparte malvada.

— Creo que nos hemos metido en un serio problema, muy grande. —dijo Andrea en el mismo estado sacando su escudo y espada.

— No tengo duda. —expresó Link determinado haciendo la misma acción.

— ¿Estás listo, Link?

— Listo, Andrea.

Y asi fue como ambos elfos cargaron contra sus contrapartes chocando sus espadas con suma brutalidad mostrando miradas intensas entre ellos.

 **/**

 **CON ZERO, MIKHAIL Y MICHAEL…**

Zero y los dragones finalmente llegaron hacia donde estaba su némesis que tanto habian estado intentando cazar durante un largo tiempo… Ahora que estaban encerrados en esa catedral, no había forma de que One huyera como la otra vez. No habia escapatoria.

El lugar era casi idéntico al interior de la catedral en donde Zero intentó abatir a todas sus hermanas en vano, pero ahora todo era diferente, no había nadie quien detuviera a Zero de hacer pedazos a su némesis de una vez por todas con toda su fuerza.

— Mikhail, Michael... Esta será nuestra batalla final contra la que nos hizo la vida imposible… Me enfrentaré a One yo sola asi que no intervengan por favor. —declaró Zero muy seria mostrando iniciativa mientras ponía atención a su archi-enemiga.

Pero en ese preciso segundo, One, al igual que las demás hermanas, llegó a invocar a su dragón que creían muerto, alertando Zero y a sus dragones.

— Mejor retiro lo dicho. —reconoció la peliblanca abrumada por el poder de su hermana.

— Es lo mejor, nosotros nos encargaremos de ese maldito bastardo que me mató hace tiempo atrás, estoy muy prendido en vengarme de él. —expresó Michael emocionado y eufórico con muchísimas ganas de pasarle la factura.

— Sí que tienes los malditos huevos para venir a morir no es cierto, ¿perra? —inquirió One en tono malvado mostrándose seria, pero malosa a la vez con el afán de insultar a su hermana.

— Esa forma de hablar me recuerda a mi cuando tenía la flor en mi ojo… Me duele recordar la crueldad que cometí hace tiempo, y sobretodo verte convertida en algo que juraste destruir. —le argumentó Zero recordando su vida pasada en que se la pasaba matando gente antes.

— ¡¿Por qué carajos te importa mi flor que el amo Majora me otorgó?! —le espetó One furiosa por escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

— Porque esa flor te ha jodido la mente, One ¡Ahora si tengo un motivo real para asesinarte de una vez por todas, te aliaste con un idiota que está mal de la cabeza y amenaza con destruir la humanidad! —exclamó Zero enojada señalándola con el dedo para luego desenvainar su espada y escudo aproximándose poco a poco hacia su enemiga.

— ¡No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto al gran Majora! ¡No tienes idea de lo muy abominables que son sus poderes! ¡Mi señor me encomendó esta labor para detenerte, o matarte si es necesario para cumplir nuestro cometido! —respondió One con el mismo tono apuntándose entre ellas.

— Eso no va pasar One. —sentenció Zero para luego chocar sus respectivas espadas haciéndose miradas bien intensas.

Michael y Mikhail lidiaban con Gabriel agarrándose a golpes, solo que este último parecía ser algo más fuerte de los tres y lograba golpearlos con facilidad, era una situación difícil para todos.

 **/**

Mientras tanto, A2 luchaba contra la comandante White a espadazos usando sus respectivas armas, la androide sentia enojo acumulado en su interior y que mejor que descargarlo en esa persona que le hizo la vida miserable por la muerte de sus compañeras.

— ¡Maldita perra…! ¡Mataste a mis amigas e incluso te atreviste a mandarme matar…! —le escupió A2 descargando su enojo mientras forcejeaban fuertemente con sus espadas.

— Hice lo que el protocolo nos dictaba a nosotros los YoRHa, deberías comprender eso, numero 2. —dijo White a secas, cosa que llegó a molestar más a la androide.

— ¡Comprender eso mis huevos! ¡Nos mentiste! ¡Nos mentiste a todos los androides, Numero 21, Numero 16… Y a NUMERO 4! —A2 le gritaba eso ultimo mostrando enojo y tristeza en su voz mientras se quitaba a la mujer de encima con su espada recordando a sus camaradas caídos en su misión de Pearl Harbor.

2B y 9S lidiaban con sus contrapartes malvadas peleándose a espadazos mientras estos se reian de forma malvada y distorsionada.

— ¡Ustedes son unos ineptos buenos para nada! —espetó 9S al grado de insultar a los verdaderos.

— ¡No! ¡Ustedes son unos monstruos! —lo encaró el verdadero 9S molesto.

— ¿Por qué no mataron a esa putita que está lidiando con nuestra comandante? —inquirió 2B maldita insultando a A2, para el enojo de la verdadera androide.

— ¡Callate! ¡No te atrevas a hablar asi de A2! —la regañó 2B verdadera en tono severo mientras se peleaba a espadazos.

 **/**

Luego de breve intercambio de fuertes choques de espada, Zero y One se miraban una a la otra con mucha seriedad y tensión entre ambas, para después volver a tener un intercambio de golpes de espada y rozar sus filos generando esa misma sensación de antes.

— Esos dragones no te van a ayudar… Gabriel los hará pedazos y a ti también. —One le dictaba sentencia de muerte en un intento de sumirla en la desesperación.

— ¿Eso piensas? Entonces dime que pasó con las demás hermanas que tu amo revivió. —declaró Zero dejándola callada y haciéndola enfadar poco a poco.

Mikhail y Michael seguían luchando contra Gabriel con muchísimas dificultades, ya que el dragón de la rubia ojiroja les lanzaba rayos que golpearon a los dos dragones, pero estos no estaban dispuestos a rendirse.

— Ese cabrón es muy fuerte… —masculló el dragón mayor algo herido por el ataque.

— No lo dudes, es demasiado poderoso. —reconoció Mikhail haciendo su usual puchero infantil.

— Tenemos que idear una estrategia… Y pronto. —pidió Michael formar un plan para matar a Gabriel de una vez y para siempre.

/

— Tu… Las mataste… —siseó One visiblemente enfurecida intuyendo las acciones de su hermana.

— Algo asi, pero Link y Andrea me echaron una mano… ¡Ahora estoy dispuesta a hacerte pedazos para impedir la calamidad que tú y Majora intentan sembrar! — sentenció Zero mostrando determinación volviendo a chocar sus espadas, reanudando asi su pelea.

 **/**

Link y Andrea luchaban con suma dificultad contra sus contrapartes malvadas, al igual que la vez pasada, los seres oscuros copiaban todo sus movimientos por lo que con su gran fuerza impresionante de sus espadas, lograron tumbar a los verdaderos al suelo hiriéndoles en la cadera.

— Demonios… Son demasiado pesados… —masculló Link sintiendo dolor en esa herida.

— Sí que lo son… De eso no tengo duda… —dijo Andrea quejándose de lo mismo.

Los elfos no podían moverse con facilidad por la herida sangrante que sus contrapartes les infringieron, estaban indefensos… Estaban a la merced de sus sombras oscuras.

Todo lo que podían hacer los elfos era mirar como sus contrapartes se acercaban lentamente con intenciones asesinas.

— Este es el fin… —Link apretaba los ojos esperando su muerte.

— Hicimos lo que pudimos… —Andrea parecía rendirse de la misma forma.

— Ahora que admitieron sus derrotas, déjenos llevarlos a las filas de los muertos… —la Andrea malvada reia con malicia comenzando a levantar su espada junto al chico oscuro. — ¡Mueran!

Las contrapartes malas estuvieron a punto de cumplir su amenaza cuando una gran luz brillante apareció en el lugar forzando a cerrarles los ojos soltando un gran quejido de una extraña manera.

 **/**

A2 seguía agarrándose a espadazos con White, durante ese lapso, la androide recibió una cortada en la mejilla izquierda y la comandante entonces le dio una patada que llegó a tumbarla al suelo.

White rápidamente intentó atravesar a A2 con la espada Cruel Oath, pero esta reaccionó perspicazmente rodando hacia el otro lado para ponerse de pie.

— Eres muy buena, Numero 2… Creo que por todo lo que pasaste te hizo más fuerte. —comentó White con burla.

— No tienes ni la más remota idea, comandante mentirosa. —respondió A2 apuntando su espada hacia ella de manera retadora.

Ambas androides volvieron a golpearse entre ellas, solo que White logró ver por donde golpear a la androide rebelde y con un gran espadazo la mandó a volar contra la pared, rompiéndola en el proceso.

2B y 9S también tenian dificultades con sus contrapartes malvadas y también ellos fueron lanzados hacia la pared donde estaba A2.

Los tres androides estaban en la situación crítica, igual que los elfos, y sobre todo la ex entonadora.

Debian hacer algo pronto o de lo contrario serian asesinados.

 **/**

Zero también estaba en la misma situación que los demás, durante el choque de espadas, recibió una tremenda cortada en una mejilla y en el hombro, pero eso no le impedía seguir luchando contra su némesis y lograr hacerle un corte la sien, justo antes de caer herida tras recibir un brutal espadazo en una pierna.

— Maldita hija de puta… Me heriste en la cabeza… —siseó One enfureciéndose tras sentir la sangre escurrirse por la cara.

— ¡Zero! —chilló Mikhail al ver a la peliblanca tratando de reincorporarse.

Gabriel estaba haciendo pedazos a los dragones, la situación se tornaba cada vez más peligrosa y mortal para el grupo.

 **/**

Las contrapartes oscuras de los elfos estaban a punto asesinarlos a sangre fría cuando repente una luz muy brillante apareció frente a todos y fue entonces, cuando algo los golpeó fuertemente, como un espadazo.

Tras abrir lentamente los ojos y aclara su vista, Link y Andrea notaron una figura esbelta parada a espaldas de ellos, el chico, o eso es lo que los elfos pensaban, llevaba cabello corto de color azul marino al igual que su capa, el atuendo y las botas.

Pero lo que les llamó la atención era el aspecto medieval de esa espada que el tipo ostentaba.

— ¿Qué demonios eres? —espetó Link oscuro molesto quejándose por la golpiza que recibió junto a Andrea maligna.

— Solo soy un tipo que viene a cambiar el futuro… Si tienen el coraje para enfrentarme, háganlo ahora. —los retó el peliazul-marino mostrando su postura como guerrero.

— Si piensas morir como esas cucarachas, ¡te daremos ese gusto quitándote esa cosa que tienes en la cara! —exclamó Andrea malvada cargando junto con Link oscuro con el propósito de asesinar al tipo, ademas de referirse a ese antifaz metalico del mismo color que su atuendo.

Fue asi como el misterioso enmascarado dio batalla a los seres oscuros, el Link malvado trato de golpearlo con un corte horizontal pero el peliazul-marino logro esquivarlo haciendo un salto hacia atrás y cargar contra él y tumbarlo al suelo con un poderoso ataque diagonal con su espada, mandándolo al suelo adolorido.

— ¡Vas a ver pedazo de mierda! —gritó Andrea oscura furiosa intentando atravesarlo con la espada, solo que este se percató y esquivó el ataque, para su furia.

El peliazul-marino tenía un excelente ojo de águila para leer sus movimientos, la Andrea oscura intentó hacerle un corte vertical desde el aire, pero este también saltó y de un espadazo hizo que la otra dejara caer sus espada y entonces recibiera un brutal corte en el torso y quedara tendida en el suelo.

Los dos elfos estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades que tenía el tipo, por lo que le fueron a intentar hablar.

— ¡Hey! Gracias por ayudarnos… —Link le agradeció por su ayuda parándolo en seco.

— No fue nada, chicos… Solo intento salvar mi futuro de sumirse en la oscuridad, pero creo que me he equivocado de lugar. —dijo el enmascarado en tono calmado mostrando seriedad.

— ¿Futuro en oscuridad? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — le cuestionó Andrea al oir esas palabras.

— Eso es algo personal… —el peliazul-marino negaba responderles esa pregunta, induciéndoles misterio de sus acciones.

— ¿Nos podrías decir al menos cuál es tu nombre? — Link le preguntaba por la identidad del muchacho.

— Me llamo… Marth… —respondió el mencionado justo antes de que un portal se abriera. —Fue un gusto haber hablado con ustedes… Pero ahora debo partir, nos volveremos a ver. Adiós.

Los elfos se despidieron del tipo viéndolo cruzar el portal hacia el rumbo desconocido y sin tener claro que motivos tenia.

Justo en ese preciso momento, las contrapartes oscuras lograron reincorporarse, visiblemente molestos por las graves heridas que recibieron a manos del enmascarado, pero no estaban dispuestos a caer tan fácilmente.

— Tuvieron suerte de que ese estúpido les salvaran el culo… Pero ahora que ya no está, ahora si les haremos picadillo, imbéciles. —los amenazó Link oscuro riéndose malvadamente.

— Inténtenlo… Ustedes son los que van a caer. —los retó Link verdadero mostrando determinación junto a su chica.

Link y Andrea se veían determinados a derrotar a sus contrapartes malvadas para salvar a Termina de la catástrofe que amenazaba a toda la humanidad y dependían de ellos, de Zero y de los androides quienes ponían sus vidas en riesgo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 35**


	37. Venganza

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación**

 **CAPITULO 36 – VENGANZA**

 **Advertencia: Contiene escenas de violencia brutal y escenas sangrientas.**

 **/**

White y los demás caminaban lentamente hacia los androides presumiblemente abatidos con la intención de darles un golpe de gracias. Sin contar de que estos tenían un as bajo la manga.

—Este será su fin, mis androides traidores. —sentenciaba White cuando su sistema comenzó a fallar momentáneamente y sus circuitos sufrieron un colapso por unos segundos.

Los androides malvados también sufrieron lo mismo, ahora era la oportunidad para el trio bueno de lucirse.

— ¡Ahora! —comandó 9S bueno dándoles la señal.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y juntos les dieron una buena golpiza en el cuerpo mandándolos a volar unos metros lejos de ellos.

Lo que les sucedió en realidad es que 9S usó su habilidad de hacker para alterar momentáneamente el sistema de White y el de los demás androides malvados, dejándolos vulnerables por unos rato.

Despues de que sus sistemas se restauraran, White y los androides malvados se pusieron de pie, mostrando una furia que jamás habían visto.

Al mirarlos asi, A2 y los demás se prepararon para el ataque de sus rivales, y fue asi como la comandante White y sus contrapartes malvadas, llenos de ira irremediable, cargaron contra ellos chocando fuertemente sus espadas llegando al punto de dejar caer chispas.

— ¡Malditos pedazos de mierda! —espetó 9S malvado mirando furiosamente a su otro yo. — ¡Se atrevieron a faltarnos al respeto y sobre todo al gran Majora!

— ¡No es asi! ¡Majora es un tipo amenaza contra la humanidad! —replicó el verdadero 9S, haciendo que el otro se enfurezca.

— ¡Callate tu puta y sucia boca! —vociferó el 9S maligno chocando cada vez más fuerte las espadas ya con la cordura perdida.

Es entonces cuando 9S recordó las palabras de A2 y la forma que él mismo actuaba por ser infectado por el virus lógico, fue ese momento cuando decidió tomar la iniciativa y terminar con su otro yo.

— ¡Maldita ramera! ¡Te mataré junto con esa bola de culeros! ¡¿Salvar el mundo?! ¡¿Destruir al gran Majora?! ¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA! —se mofó la 2B mala en el afán de hacer sentir menos a su otra yo.

— No… ¡La idiota eres tú! ¡Me recuerdas a mi cuando estuve a punto de ceder a la locura! —le respondió la 2B verdadera mirándola de forma un tanto intensa. — ¡Ahora tengo un motivo para impedir la catástrofe! ¡Y para hacer eso, te destruiré con mis propias manos!

2B no se dejaba intimidar por las palabras burlescas de su contraparte y para la rabia de esta, 2B puso a tambalear a su rival poniéndole muchísima presión a base de espadazos.

A2 y White se miraron de forma muy intensa, pero la peliplateada la miro de una forma un tanto intimidante pero sin llegar a atemorizar a su rival.

Las dos cargaron contra una a la otra llegando a chocar estruendosamente las espadas.

— No pudiste ayudar a tus compañeritas, maldita traidora… —siseó White mirándola malosamente en el afán de provocar a su rival. —Menos podrás ayudar a los que tienes a tu lado.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca! ¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mis compañeras, cara de vomito! —gritó A2 harta de escuchar sus tonterias en lo que chocaban sus espadas varias veces.

A2 y White seguían peleando con sus espadas, el combate se tornó cada vez mas brutal a medida que ambas comenzaban a tener pequeñas cortadas sangrantes en algunas partes del cuerpo, aunque en si no eran suficientemente graves como para ponerlas al borde de la muerte.

Fue en ese momento cuando ambas decidieron distanciarse un poco, y A2 decidió soltar su espada, para la extrañez de su rival.

— Eres una tonta, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso te estas rindiendo? —le cuestionó White en un tono de burla, pero la faceta seria de la androide la hizo callarse de golpe.

— No hago esto como tu piensas… Si tanto quieres asesinarme… ¿Por qué no mejor morimos con dignidad? — dijo A2 mostrando la dicha faceta además de darle a entender a su enemiga para que dejara caer la espada, cosa que si hizo.

— Muy bien… De todos modos te mandaré al infierno de una u otra. —sentenció White para luego cargar contra la androide y así empezar a repartir golpes.

Las dos se dieron grandes y buenos golpes sin siquiera mostrar debilidades ni señal de detenerse deliberadamente.

A2 agarró fuertemente el rostro de White para efectivamente darle un fuerte puñetazo en esa dicha zona, cosa que White también le hizo lo mismo.

Las dos llegaron a golpearse mutuamente sin siquiera defenderse, se dieron rodillazos, patadas y puñetazos, llegando al punto de tener un fuerte forcejeo entre ambas hasta que eventualmente A2 quedó arriba de su rival, dispuesta ahora si de cumplir su venganza. Al ver un objeto afilado a lado suyo, lo agarró rápidamente y fue asi como violentamente lo encajó justo en la mano a White y esta soltó un grito desgarrador sintiendo ese inmenso dolor en el lugar.

— ¡HIJA DE PUTAA! —vociferó White muy iracunda por el dolor que la androide rebelde le estaba provocando.

— ¡Callate, golfa asquerosa! —espetó A2 dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, precisamente cerca de la boca. — ¡Esto es por mentir a todo el comando! — tras decir esas palabras, A2 le volvió a pegar en la misma zona. — ¡Esto es por asesinar a mis amigas! ¡Y esto…! ¡ESTO ES POR HACER SUFRIR A 2B Y A 9S! —gritó A2 notablemente furiosa golpeando con suma violencia el rostro de White llegando al punto de hacerla sangrar por la boca recordando la crueldad que ambos androides sufrían hace tiempo atrás.

En verdad estaba cobrando venganza por la mala vida que la organización YoRHa, bajo el comando de White, le daba. Ahora no había nadie que la detuviera.

A2 levantó a White jalándola por el cabello con las intenciones de seguirla lastimando.

9S malvado, al ver como A2 se disponía a matar a White, estalló en ira y empezó a correr hacia ellos para intentar impedir su asesinato.

— ¡Deja a la comandante en paz o te arrepentirás! —el androide gritó en ese estado con intenciones de golpearla con la espada, pero algo lo hizo parar en seco. — ¡Qu-Que demonios!

9S hackeó a su contraparte maligna haciendo que este dejara de correr de golpe y mostrara señales de horror.

— ¡Tu estaba peleando conmigo! —el chico le hizo la llamada de atención corriendo hacia su contraparte. — ¡Estas acabado!

Fue en ese momento cuando 9S finalmente le atravesó la espada a su contraparte maligna, haciendo que este soltara un grito distorsionado y por ende, se disolviera en llamas.

— ¡9S! ¡Malditaa! —2B malvada explotó en ira intentando herir a su contraparte verdadera, habia perdido la cabeza por completo.

— ¡Estás loca…! —siseó la verdadera defendiéndose de los golpes con su espada, dándose cuenta que no habia nada que hacer para razonar con ella. — ¡Te derrotaré!

— ¡Cállate! — vociferó su contraparte perdiendo la razon con el afán de querer asesinarla.

Las dos androides daban una buena pelea de espadas, ni una se dejaba caer tan fácilmente, hasta que eventualmente 2B verdadera recibió una tremenda cortada en un brazo.

— ¡2B! —9S corrió a auxiliarla y ayudarla a enfrentar a su contraparte malvada. — ¿Estás bien?

— Si… Es una mujer muy dura. —masculló la mencionada sintiendo el dolor en el brazo.

— La derrotaremos juntos. —sentenció 9S preparado.

2B asintió con la cabeza y fue asi como 9S se tomó su tiempo para distraer a su contraparte malvada peleando.

White logró liberarse del agarre de A2 tras un manotazo, mostrando sus intenciones de seguir peleando y no caer derrotada.

— Hija de tu reputa madre… Eso sí me dolió… —espetó la mujer mostrándose visiblemente llena de ira incontrolable mientras recogía su espada. — Te arrepentirás por haber desertado del comando… Si 2E y los demás androides no pudieron matarte… ¡Yo misma te asesinaré!

A2 rápidamente recogió su espada también y así las dos volvieron a chocar sus espadas.

White intentó hacerle un corte horizontal a la androide pero solo logró rosarlo un poco porque A2 hizo un salto hacia atrás evitando el ataque para así reanudar su cometida de golpes entre espadas hasta que vio un espacio abierto de su enemiga y en ese preciso momento, A2 logró atravesarle la espada a White en el corazón, haciendo que esta vomitara ciertos litros de sangre en su rostro.

— Lo has hecho bien… Numero 2… No por nada habías desertado… Te has vuelto muy fuerte… —articuló White en tono muy débil mostrándose muy moribunda.

Después de eso, la comandante White murió debido a las graves heridas y se disolvió en llamas, A2 por fin había vengado a sus preciadas amigas, se sentía satisfecha por todo lo que habia hecho, ya habiendo terminado con esa pesadilla, decidió ir hacia donde estaban los androides, solo para presenciar la forma en que 2B asesinaba a su contraparte, desapareciéndola por completo.

— ¿Están bien todos? —les preguntó la androide rebelde corriendo hacia ellos.

— Estamos bien, A2, sí que te luciste, ¿sabes? —respondió 9S elogiando a la chica por su victoria.

— Alguien tenía que aprender una lección. — A2 rio un poco recordando la gran paliza que le daba a White.

— Es entendible… ¿Ya estas contenta? —le preguntó 2B encogiéndose los hombros.

— Supongo que sí… —respondió A2 a secas mostrándose satisfecha.

En ese momento, apareció el portal azul en frente de ellos, señal de que ellos debían dejar el lugar.

— Link me dijo que cuando todos entremos a ese portal, dejaremos este lugar. — dijo A2 adentrándose junto a los demás.

Fue asi como los tres androides fueron tele transportados por medio del portal y dejaron el área.

 **/**

Los tres androides fueron llevados hacia una habitación en donde se encontraba el mismo niño que llevaba la máscara Twinmold.

— ¿Dónde están Link y los demás? —preguntó 9S por el paradero de ellos.

— Creo que aún siguen luchando. —respondió 2B al respecto mostrando preocupación.

 **/**

Mientras tanto, Zero y One seguían peleando a espadazos y los dragones batallaban muchísimo para asestarle un golpe a un revivido Gabriel, hasta que eventualmente Michael tuvo una idea.

— Dragoncito, ven acá. Se me ocurrió un plan. —lo llamó el dragón gris.

Zero y One intercambiaban golpes de espada, ninguna se dejaba pegar por la hoja afilada tan fácilmente, solo que Zero recibió otra cortada en la mejilla por el roce de la espada de su némesis.

Ambas se esquivaban los golpes con suma facilidad, Zero empujo a One por medio de un golpe con el escudo de espejo, quien no queriendo caer ante ella, corrió hacia ella con el propósito golpearla.

Zero soltó el escudo para poder pelear adecuadamente mientras se defendía de los ataques de su malvada hermana solo con su espada, One comenzaba a desesperarse por no hacerla caer como ella quería.

Intentó apuñalarla con su espada pero Zero logró jalarla del brazo alejándose del ataque y la tiró al suelo agarrándole fuertemente la cabeza y chocándola.

One intentó quitársela de encima con su espada pero Zero fue rápida para apartarse del golpe, solo que en ese momento sintió el dolor en la pierna.

Mikhail seguía el plan para vencer a Gabriel de una vez por todas; El plan consistía en entretener a ese dragón por unos minutos hasta que se cansara, Michael se ofreció a esa tarea mientras que Mikhail daría el golpe en el momento exacto.

El dragón gris lo estuvo entreteniendo por unos minutos hasta que Gabriel se agotó y fue en ese momento cuando el dragón blanco llegó a darle una fuerte y brutal tacleada junto con su compañero, llegando incluso a destruir algunos pilares.

— ¡Ahora! —exclamó Michael dando la señal de acabar definitivamente con el dragón enemigo.

Michael y Mikhail cargaron sus energias y fue asi como escupieron una gran bola de fuego hecho por ambos para ahora si terminar con Gabriel de una vez y para siempre.

— ¡Lo hicimos! — chilló el dragón blanco de alegría, cosa que fue escuchada por One, quien al percatarse de ese suceso…

— ¡aah…! ¡No…! ¡Gabriel…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! —One comenzó a tener un gran pero gran quiebre mental brutal que gritó con todas sus fuerzas liberando grandes ondas y temblores fuertes por todas la zona.

El ojo de One se tornó rojo en su totalidad quedándose sin pupila enseñando su más siniestro y malvado aspecto.

— ¡¿Qué le pasa?! —cuestionó Zero consternada por la situación tornándose cada vez más grave.

— ¡Creo que One ha cedido a la locura de esa flor! —respondió Mikhail asustado.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —replicó Michael shockeado por la declaración de su contraparte.

One seguía gritando en lo que liberaba su aura maligna mientras su alma se corrompía con la flor negra, en lo que eso le recordaba a Zero quien casi cede a la locura gracias a ella.

— Creo que One ha perdido la razón. — reconoció la ex entonadora consciente de que ya no podían hacerla entrar en razon.

— ¡Van a morir…! ¡VAN A MORIR! —vociferó One a todo pulmón cargando contra todo el grupo, solo para ser interceptada por la espada de su hermana.

— ¡¿Ya ves?! ¡¿Ves lo que te provoca esa flor?! —la regañó Zero mirándola de forma muy intensa luego de chocar espadas con su enemiga.

Pero One no respondía a sus palabras, lo único que hizo fue intentar golpearla con todas sus fuerzas como loca hablando cosas incoherentes, dando señal de que ya habia perdido completamente la razón.

Ambas se fueron a la ofensiva llegando incluso a defenderse de los espadazos que se daban, de un momento a otro, Zero llegó a herirla en un costado de la cadera y después patearla mandándola contra la pared.

La ex entonadora rápidamente corrió e hizo rodó evitando el corte horizontal que la otra le intentaba hacer, Zero pronto le enterró solo una parte de la espada en el pecho a One, quien de inmediato le dio una patada distanciándola unos metros.

One le agarró la muñeca a Zero y por medio de una contra llave la estrelló contra la pared, después estrelló la cabeza con un rodillazo, la levantó a fuerzas para intentar atravesarle la espada, pero Zero esquivó el ataque mientras era lanzada hacia el otro lado sin lastimarse.

One intentó patearla pero Zero contraatacó agarrándole la rodilla y golpeándola en la zona haciendo que su hermana cayera poniéndose contra la pared.

Zero estrelló la cabeza otra vez con éxito, pero One logró evadir otro golpe e intercambiar lugares llegando a estrellarla nuevamente y darle una patada a un lado de la cabeza

One intentó cortarle la cabeza pero Zero se escudó con su espada y de una maniobra impresionante con sus pies se la quitó de encima.

Ambas volvieron a chocar sus espadas de forma cada vez mas intensa que antes, de un momento a otro Zero llegó darle un golpe en un lumbar mientras One trataba de hacerle daño como podía sin llegar a darle fácilmente.

Zero también hacia lo suyo tratando de hacerle un rasguño a su hermana, pero esta leía los movimientos hasta que llegaron a chocar fuertemente sus espadas creando una onda por toda la catedral.

— Zero… Está herida. —dijo Mikhail mostrándose preocupado por la salud de su amiga.

— No hay de qué preocuparse, pequeño. —le comentó Michael en tono tranquilo. —Zero es una mujer muy fuerte, gracias a ti, ella ha podido sobrevivir cada adversidad que ustedes dos se encontraban. Estoy seguro que sobrevivirá.

Mikhail asintió tras oír esas palabras, Zero ha estado al borde de la muerte en un montón de veces en cada una de las batallas que habia ido teniendo a lo largo de su vida, asi que su ultima batalla con One no marcaria ninguna diferencia.

La peliamarilla-claro intentó clavarle la espada en el torso a Zero, pero esta con una maniobra impresionante le agarró la muñeca dándose la vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en eso le llegó a dar unos rodillazos acompañado de una patada inmensa que la mandó a estrellarse contra la pared.

Fue en ese preciso segundo cuando Zero llegó a arrancarle de forma muy brutal la flor negra del ojo de One haciendo que esta gritara de dolor de forma muy desgarradora lanzando cierta cantidad de chorros de sangre seguido por un espadazo en la muñeca que Zero recibió.

Las dos volvieron a chocar sus espadas entre las dos de forma alocada y no solo eso, de la manera tornándose cada vez más sanguinaria y fuerte que antes. De un momento a otro, Zero recibió una cortada en un brazo, y luego otra en algún costado de la cadera.

La peliblanca contraatacó agarrándole de la muñeca a su archi-enemiga para patearla en el torso seguido por unos espadazos en forma de X en esa zona, Zero corrió por su escudo justo antes de ver a One cargar contra ella con la espada hacia arriba y darle un golpe de gracia. Cosa que ella evitó con su escudo y después llegó a darle un espadazo vertical en todo el brazo.

One le agarró el cuello aplicándole una especie de llave para intentar darle un rodillazo, pero Zero lo contenia fuertemente, por lo que la peliamarilla-clara le dio unos golpes en la cara en un intento de atontarla, no obstante, Zero se resistía a ser golpeada por lo que esta recurrió la idea de realizarle un brutal y sangriento corte en el torso haciendo que esta la soltara.

One intentó darle un rodillazo otra vez pero Zero contraatacó mediante una patada y al enterrarle un poco su espada, la levantó forzosamente para luego zafarla infligiéndole cada vez mas daño grave a su rival y de paso al ponerla de espaldas, le dio un espadazo fuerte haciendo que esta se recargara contra la pared ya manchada de sangre.

Zero sacó su arco para lanzarle una flecha de luz aturdiéndola momentáneamente para ahora si cargar hacia ella y aplicarle una brutal y sangrienta cantidad de golpes con su espada en el torso para después apuñalarla justo en la garganta liberando grandes cantidades de sangre llegando a manchar el rostro y parte del cuerpo de Zero, matando finalmente a su hermana que habia intentado cazar hace tiempo.

El cuerpo inerte de One se dispersó en llamas desapareciendo del mapa para siempre.

Zero sin embargo, se quejaba de las heridas producidas en su pelea, por lo que Mikhail y Michael fueron a auxiliarla.

— ¡Zero! ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó el dragón blanco viéndola herida.

— Si… No es nada… —respondió Zero justo antes de caer al suelo.

— ¡Zero!

La mencionada se recargó en la panza de Mikhail en lo que sacaba un objeto que llamó la atencion de los dragones.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Leche? —inquirió Michael curioso viendo el objeto.

— No es cualquier leche, Michael… —le corrigió Zero explicándole. — Es la leche romani… Una vez la llegué a beber en el Bar lácteo… sabe un poco amarga pero… no solamente consigues que la magia te dure tres días… Sino que también te curas las heridas de batalla… Les digo por experiencia…

Zero se tomó toda la bebida llegando a sentir como sus heridas se cerraban acabando con el dolor que la agobiaba.

Ya habiéndose recuperado, los tres decidieron dirigirse al portal y salir de la ahora ensangrentada catedral no sin antes de que Zero volteara a ver por última vez el lugar.

— Ahora puedo vivir mi vida que siempre quise… —pensó Zero justo antes de poner un pie en el portal e irse de ahí.

 **/**

 **CUARTO DEL NIÑO DE LA MASCARA TWINMOLD**

Zero y los demás dragones llegaron al cuarto del niño llegando a reunirse con los demás androides, ahora solo quedaban los elfos por aparecer.

— ¿Y Link y Andrea? —preguntó Zero por ellos.

— Todavia no vienen. —respondió A2 a secas.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los mencionados re-aparecieran en frente de ellos.

— ¡Muchachos! — exclamó Mikhail al verlos con vida.

— Hola. —expresó Link sonriente aunque traía algunos moretones en algunas partes del cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo andan? — secundó Andrea en el mismo estado.

— Bien, por lo que veo ya derrotaron a sus jefes. —respondió 9S mostrándose positivo.

— Sip, eran nuestras sombras, la verdad fue muy difícil pero los vencimos. —comentó el elfo de forma casual.

— Bueno… Ya que todos estamos aquí reunidos, hay que darle lo que el niño quiere, y asi enfrentarnos a esa mascara. —declaró Andrea mostrando la iniciativa.

Todos los demás asintieron y fueron a hacer lo que hicieron para ahora salir de ese calabozo.

 **/**

 **LA PRADERA DE LA LUNA**

Después de pasar por el reto más difícil de sus vidas, regresaron a la pradera solo para percatarse de que todo este lugar esta desierto, excepto por una cosa.

— Miren, hay un niño que está sentado en el árbol. —señaló Link percatándose de su presencia.

Todos asintieron y corrieron hacia donde estaba ese niño, lo que les llamó la atención es que él llevaba la máscara de Majora, su ultimo enemigo a vencer.

— Todos se han ido, ¿no? — preguntó el niño en tono triste. — ¿Quieren jugar… conmigo?

— Lo haremos. —respondió Andrea decidida al igual que todos los demás. —Solo que ya no nos quedan mascaras que darte.

— Bien, hagamos otra cosa, chicos. — argumentó el niño de la máscara de Majora. —Vamos a jugar a los buenos contra los malos… Si, juguemos a eso.

Fue en ese momento cuando Link, Andrea y Zero recibieron algo que no se lo esperaban, eran unas mascaras que eran idénticas a ellos, solo que estas tenian una marca circular en la sien y algunas más en las mejillas. Esas fueron las máscaras de la fiera deidad.

Sin embargo, esas no parecían ordinarias, dado a los aspectos y poderes inmensos que emanaban.

— Pensándolo bien… No pienso ponerme la máscara. —dijo Link dándose cuenta de la alta peligrosidad de utilizarla, ya que no quería arriesgarse a ceder a la locura.

— Yo tampoco… —le siguió Andrea teniendo la misma idea.

— Ni yo… Ya tenemos lo necesario para jugar a ese juego, y ganar. — declaró Zero de igual manera negándose a ponerse la máscara.

— ¿Preparados? Ustedes son los malos. Y siendo los malos, solo tienen que correr. Es fácil, ¿no? — dijo el niño de la máscara de Majora. — Bien… ¿jugamos?

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 36**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **SOLO QUEDA LA BATALLA FINAL CONTRA MAJORA, VOY A ESCRIBIR DOS FINALES: UNO EN DONDE LINK Y LOS DEMAS NO USARAN LA MASCARA DE FIERA DEIDAD Y PELEAEAN CON TODO LO QUE TIENEN MAS EL EPILOGO, Y UNO ALTERNATIVO EN DONDE ÈL, ANDREA Y ZERO SI SE LA PONEN Y DESPUES VENDRÀ UNA ESCENA LEMON AL FINAL.**


	38. La Batalla Final

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación**

 **CAPITULO 37 – LA BATALLA FINAL**

Link y los demás fueron transportados hacia un cuarto oscuro con luz azul tenue cubriendo prácticamente todo el lugar.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — cuestionó 9S mirando el lugar.

— No lo sé… Pero lo que es seguro es que ahí está la máscara enfrente de nosotros. —respondió Andrea al respecto. — Seguramente hemos entrado en su guarida.

— ¿Listos para reventar a Majora? —les inquirió Zero en tono emotivo.

— Lo estamos Zero. —expresó Link mostrando determinación al igual que los demás.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se aproximaron solo unos pasos cuando una luz brillante invadió a Link, Andrea y Zero.

— ¿Pero qué sucede? ¡Las máscaras! —comentaba Zero abrumada al ver los dichos objetos que recogieron en los calabozos volar hacia cada esquina de la pared.

De pronto, la máscara de Majora cobró vida y se zafó del muro moviendo sus picos dándoles señal de darles batalla.

— Ese idiota piensa hacernos picadillo. —dijo Michael dispuesto a pelear. — ¡Pagara por intentar manipularme!

— Cuenta con ello. —secundó Zero de la misma forma. — Ahora no tiene forma de escapar.

— ¡Vamos! —exclamó Link corriendo hacia la máscara flotante junto con los demás.

El elfo lanzó una flecha hacia la máscara pero no surtió ningún efecto para su frustración.

— ¡Diablos! —masculló el elfo en ese estado.

— ¡Dejamelo a mi! —declaró 9S intentando hackear a la máscara, sin éxito. — ¡Rayos! ¡No es una maquina! ¡Esa máscara es una entidad maldita!

— Tenemos que encontrar una forma de vencerla. —comentó Link indispuesto a rendirse.

A2, 2B, Andrea y Zero rodearon a la máscara intentando asestarle un golpe sin éxito, hasta que una flecha de la elfa llegó a aturdirla en la parte de atrás.

— Hay que golpearla, ¡Pronto! —ordenó Andrea aprovechando la situación.

Entre ellas llegaron a darle unos espadazos hasta que la máscara se recuperó y volvió a flotar por la habitación.

— ¡Chicos! —los llamó Zero. — ¡El punto débil de la máscara es en la parte de atrás! ¡Hay que apuntarle en esa zona!

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Mikhail! —dijo Link entendiendo el punto de la chica para luego subirse en el lomo del dragón.

— ¡Es hora de patear traseros! —exclamó el mencionado animado.

Mikhail voló por donde Link le indicaba para poder llegar a la parte de atrás de la máscara, pero les eran difícil tener tiro por la forma de moverse.

— La máscara no deja de moverse. —Link mascullaba viéndola moverse.

Fue en ese momento cuando el elfo decidió transformarse en Zora y lanzar las cuchillas, llegando efectivamente a golpear el punto débil.

— ¡Ya la tumbaste! —chilló Mikhail sorprendido por su estrategia.

— ¡Ahora! — lo comandó Link para que Mikhail le aplicara una tacleada hacia la máscara.

En ese momento, las máscaras de los cuatro templos cobraron vida llegando a zafarse de la pared y atacar al grupo.

— ¡Eso estuvo cerca! —masculló 9S esquivando una bola de energía lanzada por la máscara de Gyorg.

— ¡Las máscaras nos están atacando! — avisó Zero sacando el arco junto a Andrea.

— ¡Link! ¡Tú encárgate de Majora! ¡Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esas máscaras! —le indicó Michael mientras Zero se subía a su lomo.

— ¡Ok! ¡Vamos Mikhail! ¡Acabemos con ese monstruo! —Link expresó incitando al dragón blanco para darle batalla a la máscara.

Y fue asi como Link fue a encargarse de la máscara mientras los demás se ocupaban de las otras con muchísimo esfuerzo hasta que las abatieron, luego entonces la máscara de Majora comenzó a manifestar su forma humanoide dejando salir las piernas y manos; y un ojo arriba del torax, dando un aire siniestro.

Esa forma se llamaba: La Encarnación de Majora.

La criatura, al contrario a su forma anterior mostró personalidad un tanto bizarra como alocada empezando a correr como loco por toda la zona para la extrañez del grupo.

— ¿Qué carajos le pasa? — inquirió Michael intrigado.

— Creo que se volvió loco. —respondió Zero de la misma forma. — Hay que pararlo a toda costa.

Andrea y los demás androides intentaron corretearlo para intentar pararlo, la segunda forma de Majora les lanzó unas bolas energía llegando a acertarles quitándoselos de camino.

— ¡Muchachos! ¡¿Están bien?! — los llamó Link al verlos reincorporarse.

— ¡Si! —contestó A2 visiblemente molesta por la actitud de su rival. — ¡Ese pedazo de idiota es un loquillo!

— ¡No lo niego…! —coincidió Andrea con su otra yo en el mismo estado. — Debe haber una manera de tumbar a ese sujeto.

— Entonces… Hay que rodearlo, y asi lo tumbaremos. —sugirió 9S mencionándoles un plan.

— Bien pensado Nines. —accedió 2B a la petición del chico.

— Después nosotros, Zero y yo y Link y mi otro yo lo aplastaremos. —sentenció Michael dispuesto a colaborar.

Andrea y los androides rodearon a la criatura para cerrarle el paso, el Majora humanoide intentó lastimarlos con las bolas de energia pero Andrea se defendió con el escudo. A2, 9S y 2B se pusieron detrás de ese monstruo aprovechando la oportunidad y juntos le dieron un espadazo tumbándolo al suelo.

— ¡Ahora! —los llamó la elfa dándoles via libre para ambos dragones.

Todos se apartaron del lugar antes de que Michael y Mikhail cargaran contra Majora y juntos lanzaran algunas bolas de fuego llegando a golpearlo efectivamente.

— ¡Otro! —incitó Michael mientras seguían atacando juntos a la criatura.

Luego de seguir golpeando a Majora por casi cinco minutos, la entidad entonces comenzó a mostrar su forma cada vez más humanoide, ya que en ese preciso momento surgió un rostro siniestro de su cuerpo para luego hacer aparecer lo que eran unos tentáculos que parecían látigos, dando la forma de "La Ira de Majora"

— ¿Vieron eso, chicos? —cuestionó A2 impactada por el aspecto del monstruo.

— Es muy siniestro. —contestó Zero igual de impactada como todos.

— No pasa nada, ese tipo no nos va a doblegar tan fácilmente. —declaró Andrea llena de determinación motivando a los demás.

La Ira de Majora dio un salto impresionante hacia el otro lado de la habitación abrumando a todos los presentes.

— ¡Son látigos! ¡Tengan cuidado! —les advirtió 9S tras descubrir lo que la criatura hacía.

Efectivamente, los látigos alcanzaban a golpear a todo el grupo hasta llegar al punto de casi tumbar a Link y a Zero de los rezagos de los dragones de no haber sido que pudieron agarrarse de la silla de montar para evitar caerse.

— ¡Esa cosa casi nos tumba! — masculló Link por casi haberse caído.

Andrea sacó un arco para lanzarle una flecha en un intento de pararlo pero la criatura la esquivó saltando hacia el otro lado donde estaban los dos dragones.

Michael le lanzó una bola de fuego pero como la vez pasada, Majora llegó a esquivar el ataque con muchísima facilidad, para la frustración de todo el mundo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese loco no se deja golpear! —bramó el dragón molesto por la situación. — ¡Si tan solo hubiera un proyectil que lo parara!

— Creo que se me ocurrió un plan… —habló Zero sacando su arco. —Solo no te muevas tanto Michael, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? Ni una flecha normal lo va a parar. —le cuestionó el dragón escéptico.

— Yo sé que no, pero esta sí. —sentenció Zero haciéndole una demostración a su dragón mientras lanzaba lo que resultaba ser una flecha de luz.

La flecha llegó a alcanzar a Majora, la luz y la velocidad eran tan inmensas que no pudo ni siquiera esquivar el ataque y fue paralizado dándoles la oportunidad para contraatacar.

— ¡Está aturdido! ¡Ataquémoslo! —comandó A2 cargando contra el monstruo.

Los demás asintieron y no perdieron el tiempo para darle una buena golpiza a Majora entre la elfa y los androides hasta que eventualmente se recuperó y volvió a dar el característico salto.

Para darles más problemas, Majora les lanzó una especie de algunos trompos con picos afilados que todo el mundo esquivaba como podían, fue en ese momento cuando algunos de los tentáculos alcanzaron a 2B y 9S y los tiraron hacia la pared estrellándolos.

— ¡Muchachos! — masculló Andrea tras ver esa acción. — ¡Ya verás, hijo de perra!

La elfa le lanzó la dicha flecha de luz para detenerlo como la vez pasada para de inmediato cargar hacia ella y hacerle unos espadazos brutales antes de que la entidad se reincorporara.

Cuando los trompos dejaron de girar, hicieron explosión que casi lastimaban a 2B y 9S, a no ser que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no ser alcanzados.

— ¡Link, muchachos! —Zero se dirigió hacia el elfo y los dragones para darles indicaciones. — Taclearemos a Majora luego de que algunos de nosotros lance una flecha de luz, después de eso Link y yo nos bajaremos con los demás para pegarle.

— ¡Entendido, Zero! — accedió Mikhail en lo que todos los demás escucharon atentamente las instrucciones.

Link se ofreció a sacar una flecha de luz y asi paralizar a Majora una vez más, siguiendo el plan de la ex entonadora.

Fue en ese segundo que ambos dragones taclearon al monstruo de forma salvaje haciendo que Majora se estrellara hacia el techo y cayera brutalmente al suelo.

— ¡Vamos, Link! — lo llamó Zero mientras se bajaba de los dragones.

Link y todos los demás cargaron contra Majora llegando a darle una buena dosis de espadazos entre todos llegando incluso a hacerlo sangrar por todas partes, hasta que Link, Andrea, Zero, 2B, 9S y A2 llegaron a enterrar sus respectivas espadas en cada parte del cuerpo Majora, derrotándolo definitivamente mientras este emitía un último grito distorsionado mientras flotaba frente a ellos haciéndose polvo.

Sin embargo, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar alarmando a todos.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —expresó Link confundido por la situación.

— No lo sé… ¡Pero creo que esto va a estallar! —chilló Mikhail asustado por sus integridades.

— ¡¿Qué?! —farfulló 9S en el mismo estado.

— ¡Vete a la mierdaaaaaaa! —maldijo Michael de forma graciosa pero igual de asustado.

 **/**

En las afueras de Termina, la luna se comenzó a desintegrar en partículas para después formar un arcoíris junto a algunas personas contentas al ver que la pesadilla habia terminado.

— ¡Estamos a salvo! —exclamó uno de los guardias con alegría.

— ¡Quien quiera que lo haya hecho, les estamos eternamente agradecidos! — secundó otro guardia en el mismo estado.

Efectivamente, la pesadilla para los habitantes de Termina había acabado.

 **/**

 **AMANECER DE UN NUEVO DIA**

 **CAMPO DE TERMINA [NieR Automata: Fortress Of Lies (Instrumental)]**

Link y los demás estuvieron inconscientes durante un cierto periodo de tiempo después de la gran batalla que tuvieron contra Majora, probablemente les fue demasiado agotadora para que entraran a ese estado.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Están despiertos! — exclamó Tael viéndolos abrir lentamente los ojos.

— ¿Pe-pero que pasó? — dijo Link sintiendo una leve jaqueca. — ¿Hemos muerto?

— No lo creo… —negó Zero para luego pellizcarse un poco en el cuello. — Aun estamos con vida.

— ¿Están bien todos? —preguntó Andrea poco a poco reincorporándose.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza poniéndose de pie para luego ver al mismísimo Skull Kid, ahí parado mirando a los gigantes.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó A2 confundida por el ambiente.

— No lo sé, pero creo que es mejor solo guardar silencio y escuchar. —sugirió 2B.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras observaban al chico y a los gigantes.

— Amigos… ¿No se habian olvidado de mí? —les preguntaba Skull Kid mostrándose arrepentido por sus acciones, aunque temía la negatividad de ellos. — ¿Seguían considerándome amigo suyo?

Como respuesta, uno de los gigantes lo invitó a que se subiera a su hombro y se desahogara en sus brazos, mostrándole su lazo de amistad inquebrantable.

 **[Fin de la canción]**

El gigante bajó al chico y este se les acercó al grupo.

— Ustedes… ¿Me… Me han salvado? — Skull Kid expresaba nervioso mirando al grupo pero sobre todo a Link. —Pensaba que no querían ser mis amigos… Pero… No se habian olvidado de mi.

— Ellos nunca se olvidaron de ti. —comentó Andrea mostrando una media sonrisa.

— Es bueno tener amigos… Je, je. —rio Skull Kid acortando la poca distancia entre él y los demás. — ¿Ustedes también quieren ser mis amigos?

Fue así como el chico llegó a oler a Link, quien, en un ataque de nervios se alejó un poco ante su rareza.

— ¿Qué andas haciendo? — le cuestionó el elfo escéptico por su comportamiento.

— Je, je, je… Hueles igual que el niño que me enseñó aquella canción del bosque… —comentó Skull Kid en tono animado.

— ¿Link, ustedes dos se conocen? —preguntó Zero curiosa por la declaración.

— Algo asi, una vez jugaba en los bosques perdidos en Kokiri y ahí me lo topé. —respondió el mencionado dándole esa anécdota. — Solía ir allí de vez en cuando cada vez que todos dormían.

— Supongo que esto explica las cosas. — dijo Andrea entendiendo un poco los detalles.

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una idea! —expresó Skull Kid proponiéndoles algo.

Por otra parte, el vendedor de máscaras habia recogido la máscara de Majora para examinarla y llegar a darse cuenta de algo.

— Oh… Asi que el mal ha abandonado la máscara después de todo… —dijo el hombre, captando la atención de todos los presentes. —Bueno… Por fin la he recuperado.

— ¿Quién es este sujeto? —inquirió Michael en tono un poco intimidante, empezando a poner nervioso al pelirrojo.

— Él es el vendedor de las máscaras, Michael. — le respondió Zero explicándole a su dragón. — Ha estado buscando esa máscara durante mucho tiempo.

— Con que un vendedor, ¿eh? Jamás me di cuenta de lo muy interesante que son los seres humanos… —comentó el dragón gris comenzando a tener curiosidad.

— Dado a que he de continuar mi viaje, debo despedirme de todos ustedes. —declaró el pelirrojo su decisión de irse del lugar en lo que caminaba rumbo a la ciudad.

— ¿Piensa irse de aquí, señor? —cuestionó 9S viéndolo dejar el lugar.

— Viajo por el mundo recogiendo máscaras, jovencito. —respondió el vendedor de forma franca. — ¿No deberían volver a casa ustedes también? Siempre que hay un encuentro, también debe haber una despedida. Sin embargo, esa despedida no ha de ser para siempre… Que sea por mucho o poco solo dependen de ustedes. Asi que les ruego que me disculpen…

Link y los demás se disponían a despedirlo cuando el vendedor tenía una última cosa que decirles.

— Pero… vaya… Lo cierto es que todos ustedes han conseguido hacer feliz a mucha gente. — comentó el hombre elogiándolos por sus buenas obras que habían hecho con las personas.

— Gracias, las personas necesitaban nuestra ayuda y las hemos atendido. —comentó 2B coincidiendo con el vendedor de las máscaras.

— Las máscaras que todos ustedes tienen están repletas de felicidad. Es una felicidad verdadera. — finalizó el pelirrojo antes de irse definitivamente del lugar.

— Es un señor raro. —comentó Mikhail un poco extrañado por la actitud del señor.

— Siempre él ha sido asi, Mikhail. —mencionó Link al respecto.

 **[Drakengard 3 – Kuroi Uta ~Zero's Memories (Utaitai Mode)]**

Pero en ese momento, Michael comenzó a despedir partículas doradas consternando a todo el grupo pero sobre todo a Zero.

— ¡Michael! ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Zero mostrándose muy preocupada.

— Zero… Muchachos… ¿Recuerdan a ese idiota que intentó manipularme cuando recién me resucitaba? —habló el mencionado comenzando a explicarles.

— Si… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —expresó la ex entonadora conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Ese imbécil me dijo… que cuando alguien lo llegara a vencer… yo tendría que desaparecer para regresar al más allá… Y asi fue… —dijo Michael mostrándose igual de consternado como todo el grupo.

— No puede ser… —expresó Link mostrándose igual de triste.

— El poder de esa máscara me ayudaba a permanecer físicamente a su lado… Y ahora que el mal ha desaparecido… Con un profundo dolor he de partir al otro mundo… —declaró Michael en ese estado comenzando a despedirse del grupo.

— ¡Michael! —Zero corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, llorando en el rezago.

— ¡No te vayas! ¡A penas acabo de conocerte! —Mikhail expresaba de la misma manera, triste viendo como las partículas poco a poco desaparecían su presencia física.

Link, Andrea, y los androides mostraban solidaridad hacia la ex entonadora y el dragón blanco, no podían hacer nada para revertir la situación, para todo había despedida.

— Muchachita… —la llamó Michael para tranquilizarla. — Te has vuelto una mujer muy valiente… Has cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que nos conocimos... Gracias a eso tienes a tus amigos quienes cuidan tu espalda, y tu dragón ha crecido mucho, y me duele admitirlo pero se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte que yo.

— Michael… —articuló Zero comenzando a calmarse.

— Aun me sigo considerando el más fuerte de los dragones pero Mikhail, tiene más agallas de lo que yo pensaba… lo reconozco… —comentó el mencionado en lo que comenzaba poco a poco transformarse en las partículas doradas.

— ¿De verdad? —el dragón blanco le pidió confirmar si eso era verdad.

— Asi es… dragoncito… Zero… No lloren por mí por favor… Piensen esto como una feliz reunión que tuvimos… Fue divertido mientras duró, Mikhail, se fuerte por favor. — declaró Michael comenzando a despedirse. —Adiós…

Fue así como el dragón más poderoso Michael, desapareció entre las partículas doradas moviéndose hacia el más allá, despidiéndose de todos.

— Adiós, Michael. —se despidió Zero formando una cálida sonrisa viendo hacia el cielo.

— Fue un gran dragón. —dijo Link caminando hacia la ex entonadora viendo hacia arriba.

— Me ayudó en lo que necesitaba, Link. —respondió Zero melancólica. —Muy en el fondo lo consideraba como mi mejor amigo. Hay que darle vuelta a la página, ¿no crees? —la chica le dio un pequeño codazo amistoso.

 **[Fin de la canción]**

Bien, ambos tenemos lo que buscábamos… Asi que aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan, ¿no? — dijo Taya animando el ambiente. — ¿Saben?... Ha sido divertido.

— Lo ha sido… Nunca me habia sentido tan viva como ahora. —comentó Zero mostrando una sonrisa.

— Bueno, ya casi es la hora de que empiece el carnaval… ¿Piensan quedarse a celebrar o irse? —les preguntó Taya.

El grupo tuvo un pequeño debate sobre si quedarse o retirarse, no estaría mal que estuvieran ahí para presenciar la celebración del carnaval, no dañarían a nadie, ¿verdad?

— Nos quedaremos, al menos por un rato. —Link les comunicó su decisión.

— Bien, ¡Porque todos nosotros tenemos un carnaval que celebrar! —exclamó Taya entusiasmada.

Y fue asi como los fuegos artificiales hicieron explosión en los cielos de Termina dando inicio a la celebración mas esperada por todos.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 37**

 **BUENO PUES LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE LAS AVENTURAS DE LINK Y SU COMPAÑÍA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO EL FIC, SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO MAS EL FINAL ALTERNATIVO NO APTO PARA MENORES.**

 **EN FIN GENTE, NOS VEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. BYE.**


	39. Epilogo

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación**

 **EPILOGO**

El carnaval había dado comienzo con normalidad y alegría desde que la luna fue destruida, Link y los demás decidieron disfrutar de la celebración en la Ciudad Reloj, hubo gente bailando en todos lados, algunos se divertían con sus parejas o con sus amigos.

Zero estaba perpleja por el ambiente alegre, asi que se puso a imitar un poco los movimientos con Link y sus amigos, aunque por la torpeza por poco se caía cuando el elfo la agarra por los hombros, haciendo que chocaran frente a frente, sonrojándose un poco.

— Ya-Ya puedes soltarme. —dijo Zero tratando de salirse del trance.

— ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! —contestó Link en el mismo estado.

Ambos se mezclaron entre la multitud para buscar a los demás para eventualmente encontrarlos.

— Por fin los encontramos. —dijo el elfo satisfecho por haberlos localizado.

— Está bien lleno aquí, mejor vamos a otra parte, ¿no creen? —sugirió 2B visiblemente nerviosa por la multitud.

Caminaron por los alrededores de la ciudad cuando por casualidad se toparon con alguien familiar.

— ¡¿Ka-Ka-Kafei?! — tartamudeó Link incrédulo.

— ¿Qué? Soy yo, ¿Me recuerdan? —el mencionado les intentaba hacer ver que era él, dado a lo muy extrañados que estaban.

— Si… Solo que te has vuelto… Grande. —comentó A2 volteando a un lado, sonrojada. A lo Tsundere.

— La verdad no sé que pasó, pero de alguna forma volví a ser el mismo de antes. —comentó Kafei alegre por su aspecto normal.

Kafei habia recuperado su forma original adulta desde que el poder de Majora se disipó con la destrucción de la luna, vestía de traje blanco y aparte lucía atractivo.

— Que bueno, Kafei. —dijo 2B un tanto sonrojada por su aspecto.

Fue entonces cuando se acordaron de una cosa.

— Es cierto, ¿Ya te has declarado a Anju? —preguntó Link curioso.

— Claro que si, Link. Estoy seguro de que ella ha de estar arreglándose para nuestra boda. —comentó Kafei sonriente. — Están todos invitados por si quieren ir.

— Gracias, Kafei. —agradeció Andrea por su gesto. —Lo tomaremos en cuenta.

 **/**

Las piratas Gerudo seguían con su costumbre de patrullar su zona además de cazar grandes tesoros y riquezas por toda la zona de la Gran Bahía.

En el castillo de Ikana, los dos súbditos de Igos du Ikana seguían discutiendo sobre cualquier tontería del uno al otro que ni al caso, no importa el tiempo y lo que ambos habían hecho, siempre se la pasaban peleando.

En el Palacio Deku, el mono, al que habian inculpado por la desaparición de la princesa, empezó a convivir con los demas Deku sin necesidad de esconderse y tener broncas para pasar el tiempo con la princesa Deku.

En el rancho, Romani llegó a darle a un blanco tipo fantasma, su hermana Cremia al fin parecía creerle lo que hacían esos seres misteriosos llevándose a las vacas, Romani se habia convertido en una mujer decidida, hecha y derecha dispuesta a defender su rancho.

En el cañón Ikana, Pamela y su padre pasaban mejor tiempo juntos como familia que eran sin rastro de maldad alguno ni nada.

 **/**

En el Bar Lacteo, todos los que llegaron desde las distintas partes de toda Termina, disfrutaban de un pequeño concierto del hombre que tocaba con su fonógrafo dando su excelente actuación.

En el campo de Termina, en la entrada oeste a la ciudad Reloj, algunos invitados estaban reunidos para presenciar la boda que todos habían estado esperando durante un largo tiempo, entre ellos estaban Link, Andrea, Zero, Mikhail y los androides.

En medio de la multitud estaba Kafei, esperando a la novia que se convertiría en su esposa por el resto de sus vidas.

— No puedo esperar a ver como se vestirá la novia. —expresó el dragón animado con mucho entusiasmo.

— Paciencia, ya vendrá. —dijo Link en el mismo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo de que estaba siendo abrazado del hombro por Zero.

Andrea, al ver la acción, procedió a hacer lo mismo para seguirle el juego de forma juguetona, aunque de forma sutil para no llamar la atención.

Después de esperar unos momentos, finalmente apareció la novia, Anju iba vestida de blanca como la nieve y bien arreglada sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

Todos miraban expectantes a la mujer acercándose a su novio acortando poco a poco la distancia, en eso estaba un sacerdote esperando su unión.

— Kafei, he esperado mucho tiempo para unir nuestros lazos. — dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole a su hombre.

— Yo también, querida. —respondió Kafei en el mismo estado mostrándose enamorado.

El sacerdote llegó a dar un discurso del amor y la pareja leyendo un libro a todos los presentes, la pareja se juntó de las manos y fue así como sucedió el momento más esperado.

— Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer. — el sacerdote dio por finalizada la boda haciendo que todos estallaran de alegra viendo a la pareja besarse.

— ¡Felicidades! —exclamaron algunas personas.

— ¡Felicitaciones, Kafei! —lo felicitó Link por su casamiento.

Entre muchos aplausos, Anju y Kafei se retiraron del lugar decidiendo irse a vivir lejos como pareja recién casada.

Después de que la gente se retirara, Link y los demás tuvieron una conversación.

— ¿Qué piensan hacer a partir de ahora? —preguntó 9S por las acciones que realizarían a partir de ahora.

— Mmmm… Andrea, Zero y yo seguiremos buscando a nuestra amiga Navi. —respondió Link tomando su iniciativa. — ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

— Seguiremos trabajando como carteros, después de todo el derecho de piso no se paga gratis. —dijo 9S tomando su decisión de quedarse.

— ¿Seguros? —Zero les pidió confirmar su dicha decisión.

— Seguros, 9S y yo consideramos Termina como nuestro hogar. —argumentó 2B sus razones para permanecer en el lugar.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, A2? —Andrea le preguntó a su contraparte que haría a partir de ahora.

— Mmmm la verdad no lo sé, no tengo a donde ir. —respondió la androide admitiendo esas palabras.

— ¿Por qué no vas con nosotros? Tal vez puedas conocer el mundo. —le propuso Link.

— Oh… Uh… De acuerdo… Voy con ustedes a donde quieran ir. — accedió A2 decidiendo viajar con ellos esbozando una sonrisa.

— Bueno, supongo que aquí es en donde nos separaremos… —dijo Taya empezando a despedirse.

— Si, ya hemos lo necesario para salvar a las personas de la catástrofe, y creo que es hora de partir. —comentó Andrea subiéndose a Epona junto a su muchacho.

— ¿Prometen que volverán? — les preguntó 9S deseando volverlos a ver en el futuro.

— Lo haremos. —le afirmó Link siendo positivo.

A2 y Zero al lomo de Mikhail listas para partir también.

— Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró… —habló la peliblanca algo melancólica.

— Creo que es hora de despedirnos… —dijo A2 moviendo la mano dando la dicha señal de despedida.

— Adios… —expresó Taya en un tono triste conteniendo las lágrimas.

— Adios… —respondieron todos los demás separándose por caminos distintos, volviendo a sus respectivas rutinas.

 **/**

 **EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL BOSQUE…**

Ya habiendo entrado en las profundidades de los bosques, se dieron cuenta de que se habían alejado completamente de Termina luego de caminar varios kilómetros alejándose de la zona.

— Aquí fue en donde nosotros nos conocimos. —mencionó Zero recordando aquel momento con nostalgia.

— ¿En este lugar? —inquirió A2 ante la declaración de la ex entonadora, a lo que esta afirmó con la cabeza.

De repente, vieron como unas luces tenues claras llegaron a alumbrar la zona, eso significaba una cosa, no, varias cosas.

— ¿Qué es esa luz? —habló Link intrigado por las luces.

— No tengo idea, Link… —decía Andrea cuando vio algo que le llamó la atencion. — Un minuto… ¿No es…?

— Navi… ¡Navi! —exclamó Link esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro.

Impacientes ante la posible aparición de la amiga que llevaban buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, Link y todos los demás se aproximaron hacia el lugar.

Era verdad, Link finalmente habia encontrado al hada que lo ayudo a salir adelante convirtiéndolo en una leyenda de que quizás nadie en Hyrule nunca escuchó, pero si que recibió elogios de parte de ciertas personas sobre todo por Zero, Mikhail, los androides y su amada Andrea.

— Hola muchachos… —los saludó el hada, alegrando a los presentes.

— ¡Navi! ¡Que gusto volverte a verte! —exclamó Link corriendo hacia el hada junto a su protectora y amada.

El hada se alegró por haberse reunido con sus amigos, y además llegó a conocer a Zero y a los demás que los iban acompañando, y asi juntos volvieron a Hyrule a pasar el resto de sus vidas recorriendo grandes aventuras juntos.

Ahí detrás de ellos, habia un pedazo de tronco con un retrato de Link y Skull kid tomados de la mano demostrando un símbolo de amistad.

 **FIN.**


	40. Capitulo Extra: La Recompensa

**DISCLAIMER: NIeR: Automata, Drakengard 3 y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños que vienen siendo Square Enix y Nintendo, nada más tomo prestados a los personajes para realizar esta adaptación**

 **CAPITULO EXTRA: LA RECOMPENSA**

 **NOTA: ESTE ES EL FINAL ALTERNATIVO DEL FIC ORIGINAL.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE ESCENA LEMON MAS ADELANTE.**

 **/**

 **LA PRADERA DE LA LUNA**

Después de pasar por el reto más difícil de sus vidas, regresaron a la pradera solo para percatarse de que todo este lugar estaba desierto, excepto por una cosa.

— Miren, hay un niño que está sentado en el árbol. —señaló Link percatándose de su presencia.

Todos asintieron y corrieron hacia donde estaba ese niño, lo que les llamó la atención es que él llevaba la máscara de Majora, su ultimo enemigo a vencer.

— Todos se han ido, ¿no? — preguntó el niño en tono triste. — ¿Quieren jugar… conmigo?

— Lo haremos. —respondió Andrea decidida al igual que todos los demás. —Solo que ya no nos quedan mascaras que darte.

— Bien, hagamos otra cosa, chicos. — argumentó el niño de la máscara de Majora. —Vamos a jugar a los buenos contra los malos… Si, juguemos a eso.

Fue en ese momento cuando Link, Andrea y Zero recibieron algo que no se lo esperaban, eran unas mascaras que eran idénticas a ellos, solo que estas tenian una marca circular en la sien y algunas más en las mejillas. Esas fueron las máscaras de la fiera deidad.

Sin embargo, esas no parecían ordinarias, dado a los aspectos y poderes inmensos que emanaban.

— Esas máscaras se ven inmensas… —dijo Link intrigado por esos misteriosos objetos.

— No lo dudo, Link. —coincidió Andrea comprendiendo las palabras de su hombre.

— Eso no nos van a descontrolar, ¿verdad? —inquirió Zero teniendo dudas y sospecha en las máscaras.

— Solo hay una forma de saberlo… —declaró el elfo dándoles a entender de que tenía que correr el riesgo que conllevaban el poder de las máscaras.

— ¿Preparados? Ustedes son los malos. Y siendo los malos, solo tienen que correr. — dijo el niño de la máscara de Majora. — Bien… ¿jugamos?

— ¿Somos los malos…? —expresó Link con seriedad en el rostro.

— Es fácil, ¿no? — el niño de la máscara de Majora le reiteraba que no les sería tan difícil ese jueguito que les proponía.

— Link, ¿Seguro que quieres usar esa máscara? —Andrea le pedia confirmar si estaba dispuesto a ponerse el objeto.

— Si, Andrea, Zero. Hay que ganar sea como sea, ¿verdad? —Link mostraba su determinación para salvar al mundo de la catástrofe. — Esto lo hacemos por Kafei y Anju… Cremia… Romani… Y por toda la gente que sacrificó sus vidas para eliminar la maldición que Majora emanó.

— Tienes razón… Eres un chico que se arriesga por todo… Si piensas ponértela… Nosotras tambien lo haremos. — declaró Zero poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven guerrero, dándole un beso en la mejilla, seguido por la elfa peliplateada.

— Bien… Jugaremos contigo. —sentenció Andrea dispuesta junto a todos los demas a entrarle al juego.

— Muy bien… —finalizó el niño de la máscara de Majora justo antes de que todo el grupo fuera transportado hacia una dimensión desconocida.

 **/**

Link y los demás fueron transportados hacia un cuarto oscuro con luz azul tenue cubriendo prácticamente todo el lugar.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — cuestionó 9S mirando el lugar.

— No lo sé… Pero lo que es seguro es que ahí está la máscara enfrente de nosotros. —respondió Andrea al respecto. — Seguramente hemos entrado en su guarida.

— ¿Listos para reventar a Majora? —les inquirió Zero en tono emotivo.

— Lo estamos Zero. —expresó Link mostrando determinación al igual que los demás.

— Hagámoslo. —sentenció Andrea justo antes de ponerse la máscara junto con ellos, llegando a transformarse en la dicha Fiera Deidad.

Link, Andrea y Zero se transformaron en la versión adulta de si mismos, solo que hubo ciertas diferencias y muy grandes como el color de su cabello que se volvieron blancos como el de Zero.

Y no solo eso, los tres llegaron a crecer unos metros de altura, llegando a ser más altos de lo normal.

El color de las túnicas se tornaron azules claros, así como las mangas se volvieron negras como la noche, la vestimenta de Zero resaltaba mejor el escote más de la cuenta como lo hacía su vestido blanco y también sus glúteos debido a que en ambos lados de la falda eran cortos a diferencia de las partes del frente y atrás.

Para rematar, Zero llevaba las medias del mismo color que sus mangas, las cuales eran sujetadas por un liguero, lo cual simbolizaba como una mujer hermosa, fuerte y letal.

El aspecto de Andrea no cambio mucho, solo que ella se volvió mucho más definida en cuanto a su apariencia y haciéndose notar más su trasero bajo la falda que, a diferencia de la de Zero, mantuvo su aspecto como el de Link.

Sin embargo, algo que llamó mucho la atención al grupo, fueron sus ojos, no tenían pupila y tenían algunas marcas rojas en el rostro, cosa que los puso nerviosos a los androides, a excepción de A2.

— ¿Qué… es esto? —2B expresaba sorpresa en el rostro.

— ¿En que se han convertido? — 9S también estaba igual de sorprendido por la transformación.

— La… La Máscara de la Fiera Deidad… —articuló A2 observando a los tres.

— ¡Se han vuelto unos dioses furiosos! —chilló Mikhail impactado.

— ¡No se tu pero de alguna forma esto me pone los pelos de punta! — Michael reconocía sentirse intimidado por el abrumador poder que ellos ostentaban, realmente el dragón no era tan intimidante como él mismo pensaba.

— Quédense aquí… Acabaremos esto en un segundo… —dijo Link en un tono serio, e intimidante al mismo tiempo caminando hacia adelante con las chicas.

— ¡Pero-! — 9S les intentaba advertir la peligrosidad que era esa mascara.

— No nos será un problema… Ahora solo cállense y observen. — declaró Zero en el mismo tono sin voltear atrás, aunque de forma ruda.

— Chicas… Vamos. —sentenció el elfo caminando unos pasos con ellas para ver como las máscaras de los calabozos que resolvieron volaban hacia la pared.

Fue en ese segundo que la máscara de Majora cobró vida y se zafó de la pared flotando.

— ¡AQUÍ VENIMOS MAJORA! —gritaron Link y las chicas cargando hacia la máscara.

Los tres ostentaban una gran espada que solamente podían usar adecuadamente con las dos manos, esa era la Espada de Doble Hélice.

Link llegó a golpear la máscara con mucha facilidad gracias a su espada que concentraba el poder mágico suyo en un disco luminoso que llegó expulsar al momento de realizar un ataque, sin chistar ni nada.

En ese preciso momento, las demás máscaras se zafaron solo para atacar a A2 y a los demás muchachos.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Nos estan rodeando esas cosas! —masculló Michael intentando lidiar con las máscaras, solo para presenciar como la de Goht fue destruida por un disco luminoso que Zero lanzó, para su sorpresa.

— No voy a permitir que nadie lastime a mis amigos… —habló Zero caminando de manera lenta usando el tono calmado pero aterrador.

— Zero… —articuló Mikhail temeroso por la faceta de la chica.

— No te preocupes… Tan solo mírenme. —sentenció la mujer blandiendo su espada para luego acabar con las máscaras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Todo el grupo se quedó perplejo por las acciones de Zero y la gran eficacia en usar sus poderes de la máscara de La Fiera Deidad, en eso a Michael y Mikhail se le vinieron a la mente a una Zero de antes, una mujer despiadada y cruel de hace tiempo atrás.

Pero a diferencia de lo que le hacia la flor, Zero no llegó a perder la razón como pasó con One, se podía decir que Link, Andrea y Zero conservaban sus conciencias, pero a su manera.

Luego de inmediato, la ex entonadora se reunió con Link y Andrea para darle el golpe de gracia juntos a la máscara de Majora, solo para ver como esta manifestaba su segunda forma: "La Encarnación de Majora".

Al tener las piernas, Majora comenzó a correr por toda la habitación esperando no ser atrapado.

Pero Andrea fue rápida para darle un golpe con la espada tumbándolo al suelo.

— Este es el interior de la luna… ¿eh? —espetó Andrea caminando hacia él tipo. — El mundo del alma de Majora… De hecho, esa luna no fue llamada por Skull Kid. Esa aparecio por el deseo de Majora… Para el, todo eso no es más que un juego.

Pero entonces, el monstruo se reincorporo empezó a correr otra vez.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Dense prisa y vengan! ¡Vengan y persíganme! —exclamaba Majora en un intento de burlarse de ellos mientras corrian.

Y sacó unos tentáculos que envolvieron el cuello y los brazos a Andrea.

— ¡Te voy a volver cenizas! — gritaba Majora a punto de electrocutarla, pero los tentáculos, al sentir el poder inmenso de la máscara, llegaron a realizar esa acción.

Además, los tentáculos se debilitaron y fue en ese momento cuando Link los hizo añicos con suma facilidad provocando la furia de la dicha entidad.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves hacer algo asi?! ¡Solo me estaba divirtiendo! —bramó el espectro de Majora visiblemente enfurecido por las acciones del muchacho. — ¡MALDITOS! ¡MALDITOS! ¡¿Cómo te atreves… A INTERFERIRME?!

— ¿Te encuentras bien, querida? — Link la auxiliaba ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

— Ya lo tenia controlado, pero no importa. —Andrea le reclamaba juguetonamente por su acción. — Ese marica está acabado. —finalizó para lujuriosamente darle un beso en los labios, y Zero no se quedó atrás y se unio a ese rápido beso francés.

En ese preciso momento, Majora manifestó su tercera y última forma de todas: "La Ira de Majora".

— Las personas siempre han tenido altas expectativas de mi… —espetaba Majora peleando con los tres al mismo tiempo. — ¡Y jugaron a voluntad conmigo!

Link y las chicas le dieron unos golpes por medio de sus respectivos discos luminosos usando sus espadas.

— ¡Basta de juegos! —sentenció Zero preparándose para eliminar al monstruo.

— Lo eliminaremos juntos, chicas… ¿Qué les parecen? —les propuso Link gustoso.

— ¡Oh pues claro, querido! —exclamó Andrea en el mismo tono agradándole la idea.

Los tres accedieron y fue entonces cuando juntos dieron un gran pero brutal espadazo que hizo pedazos a Majora, creando un baño de sangre llegando a impactar a todos los presentes.

— Lo veo y no lo creo… —comentó 9S sumamente impactado por la acción.

Sin embargo, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar alarmando a todos.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —expresó Link confundido por la situación.

— No lo sé… ¡Pero creo que esto va a estallar! —chilló Mikhail asustado por sus integridades.

— ¡¿Qué?! —farfulló 9S en el mismo estado.

— ¡Vete a la mierdaaaaaaa! —maldijo Michael de forma graciosa pero igual de asustado.

 **/**

En las afueras de Termina, la luna se comenzó a desintegrar en partículas para después formar un arcoíris junto a algunas personas contentas al ver que la pesadilla habia terminado.

— ¡Estamos a salvo! —exclamó uno de los guardias con alegría.

— ¡Quien quiera que lo haya hecho, les estamos eternamente agradecidos! — secundó otro guardia en el mismo estado.

Efectivamente, la pesadilla para los habitantes de Termina había acabado.

 **/**

 **AMANECER DE UN NUEVO DIA**

Todos los demás recobraron el conocimiento, incluyendo Link y las chicas bajo el poder de la máscara de la Fiera Deidad.

En ese momento el vendedor de máscaras apareció de la nada viendo el objeto maldito.

—Oh, eso fue peligroso. —dijo el hombre recogiendo la máscara de Majora. —Mi preciosa máscara…

El vendedor de máscaras se disponía a retirarse cuando repentinamente Link, Andrea y Zero le lanzaron una mirada asesina atemorizándolo.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, pedazo de idiota? — le inquirió Zero provocando que el hombre sienta no solo miedo sino terror en el rostro.

— Bu-bueno… Ya la hemos recuperado… —titubeó el vendedor de máscaras muy asustado por la faceta de los tres. — Estoy en medio de un viaje, asi que si me disculpan…

Fue en ese momento cuando Link llegó a partir en dos la máscara sin llegar a herir al vendedor por un pelo, quien lucía más afligido y pálido que de costumbre.

— Largate de aquí… Maldito imbécil. —ordenó Link haciendo que el vendedor de las máscaras se alejara del lugar corriendo.

Al ver que no habia ninguna amenaza a la vista, Link y las chicas se quitaron las máscaras volviendo a su estado normal.

— ¿Link, seguro que fue correcto cortar la mascara y hacer huir a ese sujeto? —le cuestionó Andrea por la acción que el elfo realizó.

— Mira, no habia otra alternativa para impedir que el poder de Majora volviera a cobrar fuerza, ¿que tal si el vendedor de las máscaras hubiera terminado como Skull Kid? —argumentó Link explicando sus razones.

— Es verdad… de alguna forma sentí algo de maldad de esa máscara. —secundó Zero coincidiendo con el joven guerrero.

Andrea asintió y se reunieron con los demás para ver cómo estaban.

— ¿Están bien todos? —preguntó Andrea poco a poco reincorporándose.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza poniéndose de pie para luego ver al mismísimo Skull Kid, ahí parado mirando a los gigantes.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó A2 confundida por el ambiente.

— No lo sé, pero creo que es mejor solo guardar silencio y escuchar. —sugirió 2B.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras observaban al chico y a los gigantes.

— Amigos… ¿No se habian olvidado de mí? —les preguntaba Skull Kid mostrándose arrepentido por sus acciones, aunque temía la negatividad de ellos. — ¿Seguían considerándome amigo suyo?

Como respuesta, uno de los gigantes lo invitó a que se subiera a su hombro y se desahogara en sus brazos, mostrándole su lazo de amistad inquebrantable.

El gigante bajó al chico y este se les acercó al grupo.

— Ustedes… ¿Me… Me han salvado? — Skull Kid expresaba nervioso mirando al grupo pero sobre todo a Link. —Pensaba que no querían ser mis amigos… Pero… No se habian olvidado de mi.

— Ellos nunca se olvidaron de ti. —comentó Andrea mostrando una media sonrisa.

— Es bueno tener amigos… Je, je. —rio Skull Kid acortando la poca distancia entre él y los demás. — ¿Ustedes también quieren ser mis amigos?

Fue así como el chico llegó a oler a Link, quien, en un ataque de nervios se alejó un poco ante su rareza.

— ¿Qué andas haciendo? — le cuestionó el elfo escéptico por su comportamiento.

— Je, je, je… Hueles igual que el niño que me enseñó aquella canción del bosque… —comentó Skull Kid en tono animado.

— ¿Link, ustedes dos se conocen? —preguntó Zero curiosa por la declaración.

— Algo asi, una vez jugaba en los bosques perdidos en Kokiri y ahí me lo topé. —respondió el mencionado dándole esa anécdota. — Solía ir allí de vez en cuando cada vez que todos dormían.

— Supongo que esto explica las cosas. — dijo Andrea entendiendo un poco los detalles.

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una idea! —expresó Skull Kid proponiéndoles algo.

 **[Drakengard 3 – Kuroi Uta ~Zero's Memories (Utaitai Mode)]**

Pero en ese momento, Michael comenzó a despedir partículas doradas consternando a todo el grupo pero sobre todo a Zero.

— ¡Michael! ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Zero mostrándose muy preocupada.

— Zero… Muchachos… ¿Recuerdan a ese idiota que intentó manipularme cuando recién me resucitaba? —habló el mencionado comenzando a explicarles.

— Si… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —expresó la ex entonadora conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Ese imbécil me dijo… que cuando alguien lo llegara a vencer… yo tendría que desaparecer para regresar al más allá… Y asi fue… —dijo Michael mostrándose igual de consternado como todo el grupo.

— No puede ser… —expresó Link mostrándose igual de triste.

— El poder de esa máscara me ayudaba a permanecer físicamente a su lado… Y ahora que el mal ha desaparecido… Con un profundo dolor he de partir al otro mundo… —declaró Michael en ese estado comenzando a despedirse del grupo.

— ¡Michael! —Zero corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, llorando en el rezago.

— ¡No te vayas! ¡A penas acabo de conocerte! —Mikhail expresaba de la misma manera, triste viendo como las partículas poco a poco desaparecían su presencia física.

Link, Andrea, y los androides mostraban solidaridad hacia la ex entonadora y el dragón blanco, no podían hacer nada para revertir la situación, para todo había despedida.

— Muchachita… —la llamó Michael para tranquilizarla. — Te has vuelto una mujer muy valiente… Has cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que nos conocimos... Gracias a eso tienes a tus amigos quienes cuidan tu espalda, y tu dragón ha crecido mucho, y me duele admitirlo pero se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte que yo.

— Michael… —articuló Zero comenzando a calmarse.

— Aun me sigo considerando el más fuerte de los dragones pero Mikhail, tiene más agallas de lo que yo pensaba… lo reconozco… —comentó el mencionado en lo que comenzaba poco a poco transformarse en las partículas doradas.

— ¿De verdad? —el dragón blanco le pidió confirmar si eso era verdad.

— Asi es… dragoncito… Zero… No lloren por mí por favor… Piensen esto como una feliz reunión que tuvimos… Fue divertido mientras duró, Mikhail, se fuerte por favor. — declaró Michael comenzando a despedirse. —Adiós…

Fue así como el dragón más poderoso Michael, desapareció entre las partículas doradas moviéndose hacia el más allá, despidiéndose de todos.

— Adiós, Michael. —se despidió Zero formando una cálida sonrisa viendo hacia el cielo.

— Fue un gran dragón. —dijo Link caminando hacia la ex entonadora viendo hacia arriba.

— Me ayudó en lo que necesitaba, Link. —respondió Zero melancólica. —Muy en el fondo lo consideraba como mi mejor amigo. Hay que darle vuelta a la página, ¿no crees? —la chica le dio un pequeño codazo amistoso.

 **[Fin de la canción]**

Bien, ambos tenemos lo que buscábamos… Asi que aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan, ¿no? — dijo Taya animando el ambiente. — ¿Saben?... Ha sido divertido.

— Lo ha sido… Nunca me habia sentido tan viva como ahora. —comentó Zero mostrando una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué piensan hacer a partir de ahora? —preguntó 9S por las acciones que realizarían a partir de ahora.

— Mmmm… Andrea, Zero y yo seguiremos buscando a nuestra amiga Navi. —respondió Link tomando su iniciativa. — ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

— Seguiremos trabajando como carteros, después de todo el derecho de piso no se paga gratis. —dijo 9S tomando su decisión de quedarse.

— ¿Seguros? —Zero les pidió confirmar su dicha decisión.

— Seguros, 9S y yo consideramos Termina como nuestro hogar. —argumentó 2B sus razones para permanecer en el lugar.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, A2? —Andrea le preguntó a su contraparte que haría a partir de ahora.

— Mmmm la verdad no lo sé, no tengo a donde ir. —respondió la androide admitiendo esas palabras.

— ¿Por qué no vas con nosotros? Tal vez puedas conocer el mundo. —le propuso Link.

— Oh… Uh… De acuerdo… Voy con ustedes a donde quieran ir. — accedió A2 decidiendo viajar con ellos esbozando una sonrisa.

— Bueno, supongo que aquí es en donde nos separaremos… —dijo Taya empezando a despedirse.

— Si, ya hemos lo necesario para salvar a las personas de la catástrofe, y creo que es hora de partir. —comentó Andrea subiéndose a Epona junto a su muchacho.

— ¿Prometen que volverán? — les preguntó 9S deseando volverlos a ver en el futuro.

— Lo haremos. —le afirmó Link siendo positivo.

A2 y Zero al lomo de Mikhail listas para partir también.

— Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró… —habló la peliblanca algo melancólica.

— Creo que es hora de despedirnos… —dijo A2 moviendo la mano dando la dicha señal de despedida.

— Adios… —expresó Taya en un tono triste conteniendo las lágrimas.

— Adios… —respondieron todos los demás separándose por caminos distintos, volviendo a sus respectivas rutinas.

 **/**

 **EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL BOSQUE…**

Ya habiendo entrado en las profundidades de los bosques, se dieron cuenta de que se habían alejado completamente de Termina luego de caminar varios kilómetros alejándose de la zona.

— Aquí fue en donde nosotros nos conocimos. —mencionó Zero recordando aquel momento con nostalgia.

— ¿En este lugar? —inquirió A2 ante la declaración de la ex entonadora, a lo que esta afirmó con la cabeza.

— Si, además no he terminado un asunto que tengo pendiente con Link. —declaró la peliblanca mirando juguetonamente al elfo, quien se sonrojaba en el proceso.

— ¿Acaso tienen un duelo pendiente? —le preguntó A2 curiosa para ver si eran verdad sus palabras.

— No, no me refería a eso. — negó Zero ante la pregunta mientras caminaba hacia el elfo que montaba a la yegua. —Hey Link, ¿Si te dije que habíamos llegado un acuerdo Andrea y yo luego de vencer a Skull Keeta, no es así?

Eso agarró a Link en la curva, realmente estaban tan concentrados en salvar Termina del apocalipsis que jamás se les pasó por la mente lo de ese acuerdo, y Andrea, al momento de recordar ese acuerdo pues no tuvo de otra más que contarle a su joven hombre.

— Verás… —empezó a susurrarle al oído al elfo en tono un tanto sugerente abrazándolo por detrás. — Zero y yo hablamos en privado mientras cazabas arañas en la cabaña de la playa.

— ¿De que ha-hablaron? —preguntó Link sonrojado por el tono en que la elfa le hablaba.

En eso Andrea se bajó de Epona y le pidió la mano a Link para que este bajara y lo llevara directamente hacia Zero.

— Link, quiero que sepas que hemos mantenido nuestra promesa hasta que acabáramos no solo con la maldición de Ikana sino con la luna que casi destruye la tierra… —comentó Zero aproximándose hacia el elfo caminando con las piernas juntas, llegando a usar sus tácticas de seducción.

— Zero… —intentó articular Link sintiendo el corazón latir rápidamente cuando de pronto fue besado en los labios por ella.

— Andrea y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en ser tus novias… Cuando te conocí, no pude evitar enamorarme de ti y darme cuenta de lo atractivo que eres… —declaró Zero dejando perplejo al elfo.

— Asi es… Es por ello por lo que hemos decidido que puedes andar con cualquiera de nosotras dos. —coincidió la elfa en tono medio juguetón besándolo en la mejilla.

— Chicas…

— Aunque… Nos gustaría que volvieras a transformarte en eso que nos convertimos para vencer a Majora juntos. —propuso Zero coqueta de volverlo a ver en su forma adulta. — Porque a decir verdad te viste… muy pero muy bien formado y atrayente.

— La verdad soné muy aterrador cuando recién nos pusimos la máscara, ¿recuerdan? —Link les hacía ver que fueron muy peligrosos cuando usaban los poderes de la Fiera Deidad.

— Lo sé, aunque no puedes negar que nos vimos sexys en esa forma, ¿no crees? — Andrea le recalcó la forma que se miraban sensuales mientras peleaban contra la catástrofe bajo los poderes de la dicha máscara. — Vamos, sé que te gustó.

Eso puso a pensar al elfo, sabía muy bien que lucía sumamente intimidante portando el poder de la máscara y no quería ser un hombre violento ni hacer las cosas terribles que casi comete contra el vendedor de máscaras dejándolo traumado de por vida, lo pensó bien y tomó una decisión que sorprendió a las mujeres.

— Esta bien, chicas… Pero solo una vez, ¿Bien? —Link accedió sin más mientras se ponía la máscara de Fiera Deidad volviéndose a convertir en un adulto, seguido por las chicas.

 **[Advertencia: Lemon]**

— Vaya… Te ves muy buenote de esa forma… —comentó Zero rosando un dedo en el tórax.

Zero poso sus labios con los suyos en lo que ambos empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas, Andrea no se queda atrás y se unio a ese beso francés.

Los tres se despojaron de sus armaduras lentamente dejándolas caer el suelo, las chicas lo acostaron en el suelo en lo que dejaban salir la erección que tanto ansiaban.

— Te has puesto duro, guerrero. —articuló Zero de forma pervertida mientras lo comenzaba a masturbar.

— Cualquiera mataría para estar con un hombre como tú… —secundó Andrea en lo que le besaba el cuello.

Zero dejó salir sus generosos pechos para introducir el pene entre ellos y asi a darle placer, tal como ella lo había querido desde hace tiempo.

Al momento de sentir la lengua en la punta, Link no pudo evitar gemir de forma varonil, cosa que llegó a prender más a las chicas.

Andrea decidió dejar sus pechos al aire y Link le prestó atención por unos segundos antes de acariciarlos mientras se besaban.

— Ahora ya no hay nadie que nos impidan consumar nuestro amor… ¡Ahh! —Andrea hablaba de forma sexy mientras sentía una mano en la entrepierna. — Veo que admites que te gusta cómo nos vemos.

— Lucen candentes, muchachas. —articuló Link mientras le succionaba los pezones a la ex androide.

El que Link, Andrea y Zero lucieran intimidantes a la vista de las personas por llevar la máscara de la Fiera Deidad no significaban que no tendrían sus momentos tranquilos y placenteros para ellos solos, ahí podían expresar sus sentimientos como quisieran sin molestar a nadie.

— Zero… voy a correrme pronto… —Link avisaba sintiendo el orgasmo aproximándose.

En eso Andrea se acercó a Zero ya que no quería perderse la oportunidad para también saborear la esencia que el elfo iba dejar salir.

— Vamos… No te contengas… ¡estas muchachas quieren tu semen! — le imploró Zero en tono lujurioso lamiendo la punta del pene junto con Andrea.

— ¡Me corro! —Link siseó llegando al orgasmo mientras expulsaba una cierta cantidad de su esencia manchando los rostros de las muchachas.

—Te viniste bastante… fufufu… —rio Zero probándose una parte del semen, para después posicionarse llegando a rozar su intimidad con el miembro del elfo. — Ahora sabré que se siente tu pene.

Zero se introdujo el miembro a sus adentros, haciéndola dejar salir un grito de placer sorprendiéndola de sobremanera.

— ¡Aaah! ¡Eres un dotado! ¡Eres mejor que los demás hombres con los que me acostaban! —gimió la chica prendiéndose por el tamaño que el elfo ostentaba.

En lo que Zero hacia sentadillas, Andrea decidió aplicarle un pequeño 'castigo' sentándose encima del rostro de Link haciendo unos movimientos sensuales.

— ¡Aahh…! ¡No voy a dejar que te diviertas tu solita! —chilló la ex androide gimiendo de la misma forma mientras atraía el rostro de Zero hacia ella para posar sus labios con los suyos.

Las dos se daban un gran beso lésbico mientas gemían de forma erótica demostrándose que se querían no solo como amigas sino como una familia.

Pasaron unos minutos para que las dos separan sus labios para recuperar el aire y gimieran sin reparo alguno.

— ¡Link! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Tú lengua me estremece! —exclamaba la ex androide sintiendo lo bonito en la vagina, realmente el tipo si que era capaz de volver loca a las mujeres.

A2 por su parte se quedaba absorta viendo todo el acto sexual que el trio estaba haciendo, como era una androide, no podía tener las mismas sensaciones que cualquier ser humano, pero eso no impidió que sintiera algunos hormigueos en casi todo su ser, por lo que A2 se tocó un pezón y la entrepierna con sus manos, sudando de excitación comenzó a masturbarse mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Después de varias cabalgadas, Zero y Andrea llegaron al clímax al sentir como Link derramaba su esencia dentro de la ex entonadora y la ex androide corriéndose en el rostro del elfo.

Aunque Andrea no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Zero se quedara con el trofeo.

— Dejame aparearme con nuestro hombre… Ya te tocara otra vez. —dijo la mencionada pidiendo ser la siguiente en ser penetrada.

— Todo tuyo, querida… —accedió Zero satisfecha.

Zero decidió hacerse a un lado para vestirse cuando de pronto vio como A2 estaba sumida en el placer, y entonces esbozo una sonrisa pervertida y se le aproximó, no sin antes de hacerle seña a Mikhail para que guardara silencio.

— Ahora estas a mi merced, mi querido hombre. — expresó Andrea en tono sensual envolviendo a Link con sus brazos.

— Ya me tienes, querida. — respondió el elfo justo de posar sus labios con los de ella.

Los dos unieron sus respectivos órganos en uno solo para empezar con el acto sexual como toda pareja que eran.

— ¡Oh Si! ¡Liiink! — Andrea dejaba salir varios gemidos sintiéndose complacida por su hombre haciendo sentadillas.

— ¡Andrea…! —expresaba el mencionado de la misma manera.

Link metía y sacaba el miembro de la intimida de su muchacha, la puso a espaldas para jugar con los pechos y un poco con su vagina, la educación sexual que recibió en el pozo rindió frutos después de todo.

Ambos comenzaban a sudar por todos lados mientras Andrea hacia sus sentadillas además de sentía unas nalgadas que su hombre para sentir mas placer.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Eso! ¡Me encanta tus fuertes manos! ¡Asi! —gemía Andrea en tono alto cada vez más excitada que antes.

— ¡Eres toda una mujer! ¡Eres una experta en el sexo! —le hizo un cumplido Link mientras le besaba los labios gimiendo.

Los dos se la pasaban teniendo el mejor de los mejores placeres juntos, mientras tanto, Zero estaba teniendo a A2 a su merced complaciéndola entre besos y caricias hacia ella.

— ¡Zero…! ¡Ah! —la androide gemia sorprendida por las técnicas que la chica utilizaba para sumirla en el mar de placer.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta lo que te hago? —le inquirió Zero lujuriosa toqueteándola por todos lados.

— No sé qué esta sensación… ¡Pero me gusta! —A2 no evitaba gemir comenzando a sentirse excitada.

Link seguía penetrando a Andrea aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, la puso en cuatro para darle unas nalgadas que ella misma disfrutaba, sin llegar a expresar dolor ni nada, sino placer.

— ¡Andrea…! ¡Voy a venirme…! —le avisó Link llegando a sentir el orgasmo acercándose.

— ¡Yo tambien…! ¡No te contengas! ¡Dispara tu liquido dentro mio! —respondió Andrea en el mismo tono casi gritando.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos elfos llegaron a un gran y pasional climax abrazándose muy fuerte llegando al punto de que Andrea arañó un poco la espalda de su chico, al mismo tiempo de que Zero y A2 llegaron al orgasmo.

Todos quedaron agotados después de disfrutar el placer que se merecieron.

 **[Fin del Lemon]**

— Eres todo un semental, querido. — articuló Andrea sumamente agotada pero satisfecha por el acto.

— Fue increíble… —dijo Link en el mismo tono reincorporándose poco a poco.

— Oye… ¿No quieres permanecer así por un rato más? — le propuso la ex androide. —Yo también haría lo mismo.

— Bueno… quizás un dia o tres no estaría mal. —Link accedió declarando el tiempo en el que estarían así o más.

Como respuesta, Andrea le dio un beso en la mejilla y se vistieron de vuelta.

— Bien, ¿Listos para vivir nuestras aventuras por el mundo? —preguntó Link para ver si estaban preparados todos.

— Tu sabes que sí, querido. —declaró Zero abrazandolo por un brazo.

— Nunca dudes de nosotras. —secundó Andrea haciendo la misma acción.

A2 por su parte sentia algo que no habia sentido antes, atracción hacia una persona, ya sea hombre o mujer, hasta una mujer androide incluso.

Y asi fue como todos pasaron el resto de sus vidas viajando por el mundo, enfrentando adversarios, ¿y por qué no? darse placer entre ellos.

 **FIN**

 **/**

 **Saludos a todos, primero que nada, gracias a las personas que disfrutaron de leer esta gran obra que llevaba tiempo escribiendo, tengo que confesar que no es mi mejor escritura pero le he puesto empeño haciendo lo posible para que quedara mas o menos bien, sin mas que decir, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.**

 **Cambio y Fuera.**


End file.
